The Labours of Perseus
by MoistHonestPelvis
Summary: In which Percy labours to engage in intercourse with every female in the PJO universe (and then a whole bunch from outside), in alphabetical order of course. P is for PWP, L is for Lemons, N is for NC17. Completed.
1. A is for Annabeth

A is for Annabeth

 _The part of Annabeth will be played by Alli Rae. If you want to look her up, I'd recommend going incognito._

Today was the day. Finally, after months apart from each other, Percy was going to be reunited with his girlfriend. He had spent the last several months at Camp Jupiter for his first year of college; she had been in New York in a much more prestigious Ivy League college.

They had hardly seen each other since September. Sure, they had spent Christmas together, but a lot of that time had been with Percy's mom and the young couple really didn't have any private alone time.

That was why Percy was picking her up by her college campus and bringing her straight down to Montauk to spend a romantic weekend together. Just the thought of Annabeth in a bikini made Percy's heart beat a little faster and his pace quickened as he headed towards the portal from Camp Jupiter to Half-Blood.

He was once again grateful to the Vulcan and Hephaestus cabins for linking the camps together so he could avoid a painful airplane ride or swimming all around the North American coast.

Moments later Percy was arriving in Camp Half-Blood, ignoring some of the younger campers' greetings and mentally whistling for Blackjack. His trusty steed soon appeared on the horizon and rapidly descended to land in front of him. "Hey Blackjack," he greeted. His face broke into a smile at the sight of his friend.

His Pegasus friend (and technically nephew) snorted excitedly. ' _Yo boss!'_ he nickered, ' _Long time no see! Got any sugar cubes for me?'_

Percy laughed at the predictability of it all. "Of course I do," he said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and pulling out a bag full of the candies. He tossed a handful to Blackjack, who managed to catch them all in the air. "And I've got three more bags where that came from, if you take me where I need to be at your fastest speed."

 _'You got it boss!'_

Percy jumped onto Blackjack's back, directing him to Annabeth's college. They made it there in record time, with Percy leaving Blackjack in a park only a few minutes away with one of the bags of sugar cubes to tide him over (no need to pressure the Mist, which was only slowly beginning to rebuild).

When Percy found her, she was standing with some friends by a statue of someone who was surely an important part of the college's history. Her stormy grey eyes lit up when she saw his from across the courtyard and she quickly excused herself from her friends. She jogged across the courtyard and he soon joined her in jogging. Once she was within range she practically threw herself at him.

It took all of his strength not to fall down as he caught her, his arms instinctively wrapping around her back as her legs did the same to him. Her arms met behind his neck as she kissed him rather hard. It was flattering and soothing to know she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

"Gods Percy, I've missed you so much," she said when they finally pulled away after several seconds of making out.

"I've missed you too, babe," he said, breathing in deeply and relishing the scent of fresh strawberries.

He dropped her back onto her feet, idly noting that he was now a few inches taller than her. Her blonde hair was arranged into princess-like curls, framing her round face from which her stormy grey eyes stuck out. She was wearing running shoes with short shorts that covered very little, allowing him to admire her long legs. They were accompanied by a light grey tank top that showed a generous amount of her cleavage.

They walked hand in hand to the park where he had left Blackjack, talking about nothing in particular and just enjoying one another's company. Soon they were on Blackjack, and not much later they were landing in Montauk.

Percy quickly found the keys to their cabin and ushered Annabeth in. She was barely inside and the door had only just closed when Percy pressed her up against the wall. She gasped as he nuzzled against her neck, laying kisses across her skin. His hands moved to her firm ass and lifted her once again so she could wrap her legs around his back.

He continued to kiss her neck, slowly descending to her collarbone, as his hands moved from her clothed ass to her bare thighs. His fingers soon crawled upwards underneath her shorts, squeezing her ass through her panties.

She moaned as he began pressing his lips against her cleavage, and she gyrated her hips against his, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his loins. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her on it. He pulled off his shirt as she did the same, leaving him in only his jeans and her in short shorts and a skimpy dark grey bra.

He immediately descended upon her breasts, peppering the tops with kisses and light sucks. They had certainly grown over the years to C cups. He soon trailed his lips down her trim stomach and pulled off her shorts, leaving her in even skimpier matching grey panties, the center of which had darkened from its wetness.

He kissed the wet patch once before kissing down her left leg to her ankle, and then up her right leg. She unclasped her bra, revealing her small rosy nipples, which he quickly attached his lips to. While he was occupied with her wondrous tits, she unclasped his belt and pulled down his jeans, revealing his trident-themed boxers. "Oh Seaweed Brain," she murmured fondly.

His boxers were tented from his arousal, and she couldn't help but palm his firm member through the fabric. He pulled her to her feet and once again captured her nipple in his mouth. His right hand dipped below her waist and gently pushed her panties to the side, allowing his fingers access to her sopping folds.

Not one to be outdone, Annabeth parted the hole in the front of his boxers and pulled out his hard member. She teased the engorged head briefly before grasping his cock in long, slow strokes. Every so often she cupped his swollen balls, or gave a few rapid jerks before returning to her slower pace, or added a twist to her strokes.

As she pleasured him, Percy inserted his index finger into her gushing pussy. He soon added his middle finger as well, but despite her wetness acting as a lubricant he could barely fit two fingers into her. "Gods, Wise Girl," he breathed. "I forgot how tight you are."

She smiled as she traced her thumb over his weeping slit. "And I forgot how big you are."

"I don't even know if I can still fit inside you." He squeezed one breast and gently bit the other nipple.

"Let's lube you up first, shall we?" She let go of his impressive meat and pulled his boxers off. His dick sprang up once fully released.

This time he laid on the bed while she kneeled between his legs. She grasped him by the base of his cock and slowly took his swollen head into her mouth. She swept her hair away from her face as she lowered herself onto him. Once she had taken the entirety of his length into her mouth, she took the hand off his cock and placed both hands on his thighs.

Annabeth then began the blowjob in earnest, bobbing her head up and down his manhood.

After a few minutes of this mind-numbing pleasure he asked if he could return the favour. With an air of reluctance, she ceased her blowjob and lay on top of him, with each of their heads by the others crotch in the sixty-nine position. He pulled her soaked panties off, revealing her pink pussy, only slightly obscured by a thin thatch of blonde hair. She resumed sucking him off while he delicately parted her folds with his fingers.

His tongue intruded her pussy with the confidence of a man who had made her come many times before. He flicked around in it, relishing the familiar taste, before searching for her clit in earnest. He judged his progress based on her moans around his cock; it seemed he hadn't lost his talent. He massaged her firm asscheeks as he continued to lick her out.

He found her clit quickly enough and latched onto it, flicking away at it before sucking on it hard. Her mouth regrettably left his cock as she screamed to the heavens. Her silky thighs clenched around his head as she practically exploded onto his face.

"Oh my gods, Percy," she said as her orgasm finally began to ebb. Without waiting for a response, she went down on his cock once again with a renewed fervor. Within a couple of minutes he could feel his own climax approaching.

"Fuck, Annabeth, I'm gonna blow," he warned.

With a loud slurp she allowed most of his dick to leave her mouth except for his purpling head. Using her own spit as lubricant, she jacked him off fiercely and sucked on the head.

Percy buried his head into the soft skin of her ass as his balls tightened, his cock convulsed, and he shot a healthy load into the back of Annabeth's throat. She swallowed every last drop of his seed and continued stroking and sucking him, milking him for every last drop.

She let go of his dick with a wet _pop_. "Mmm, you taste great, Percy. Not like seaweed at all."

He grinned from between her asscheeks. "Well that's a relief."

She climbed off of him, giving him room to sit up next to her. She gave him a sideways glance. "You'd better be able to go a second round."

Percy grinned lopsidedly. "Babe, I haven't had sex in close to a year. I've got way more left in the tank."

She smiled at that and moved onto his lap, her back against his chest. Her firm ass pushed against his flaccid dick, which was just beginning to reignite. Like an exotic dancer, she rubbed her body against him, shaking her ass against his stiffening manhood.

She let out a surprised shriek as his hand spanked her ass hard enough to leave a light pink imprint. He followed suit with the other hand on the other cheek, and was soon spanking both cheeks in tandem, causing them to jiggle wondrously against his groin.

Once she could feel his fully erect prick in between her asscheeks, she changed positions so that she was facing him. Her sopping pussy dripped onto the base of his cock, the head of which was resting against her stomach. Percy dove between her breasts immediately, sucking and licking at her warm flesh.

"Percy," she moaned as his dick brushed against her sensitive folds. "Do you have protection?"

"Always," he lifted her off him and put her on her back on the bed. He looked around quickly, trying to find where they had thrown his jeans, and walked over to them, pulling a small package out of the back pocket. He ripped it open and slipped the condom over his shaft.

As he walked back to his girlfriend, he noticed her staring at the heavy prick swinging between his legs. "My eyes are up here, you know," he teased.

"I'd say I'm making pretty good eye contact," she licked her lips, gazing intently at his covered slit. She grabbed his dick, giving it a few exploratory yanks, and rubbed his well-developed abs.

He groaned at the contact. "I really wish you'd stop objectifying me."

"Sure thing Seaweed Brain." She got off the bed and let go of his engorged cock. She bent over to pick up her discarded panties, exposing her bare ass to him. "I guess we can talk about inter camp diplomacies before we have sex."

She made to put the thoroughly soaked panties on, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the bed. "On second thought, objectifying me sounds like a pretty good idea." He pulled her on top of him so that she straddled his thighs, his dick poking against her lips.

"I don't know, Percy," she said skeptically. "How can I focus on sex now that you've got me thinking about Daedalus' theories on how quantum physics could apply to the shifting of the labyrinth?" She shifted against his weeping cock, putting it through an exquisite torture. "And don't even get me started on how it could potentially connect the camps!"

"Oh yeah, Annabeth. You know dirty talking about Daedalus' theories always gets me rock hard."

She bit her lip to hold back a laugh. Her hair tickled his nose as she whispered into his ear. "He also proposed that part of the labyrinth existed in pocket dimensions and reappeared in other, random parts of America."

"Wise Girl, if you keep up this dirty talk, I'm gonna come before I even get inside you, and it'll be a colossal waste of a condom."

This time she couldn't hold in the giggle. "The horror, the horror!" However, she had noticed that each of her slight gyrations were now accompanied by genuine winces of pain mixed with desire. "Okay, fine," she gave in, "If you insist, I'll go back to objectifying you."

The look of relief that washed over his face was well worth the teasing as she placed both hands on his abs to brace herself. She slowly lifted herself off his thighs by several inches and positioned herself over him.

Inch by inch she lowered herself as his thick manhood parted her tender lips until they were joined by the hips. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply as she readjusted to his vast size; her fingers over the past several months could not make up for his sheer length and girth.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she said softly.

Percy smiled, parting her curly hair from her forehead. "I love you too, Wise Girl."

Without waiting any longer, Annabeth began to roll her hips against his. They moved in tandem, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. Every jerk of her hips sent pleasure shooting through Percy's cock, while each of his thrusts went deeper and deeper into Annabeth's pleasure points.

Percy at first held onto her hips to keep her firmly on top of him, but as his lust swept over him he found his hands brushing over the swell of her bosom and cupping her tits.

Annabeth soon arched her back as his cock hit a particularly sweet spot. She bit her lip to hold back a scream, and she suddenly wished they had first checked to see if there were any tenants in the neighbouring cabins.

She leaned all the way backwards until she could lean on her hands, her tits being thrust out to the world as Percy now dictated the pace. He showed no signs of slowing down to give her a breather, and instead sped up, thrusting up and into her at a breakneck velocity.

She couldn't quite restrain the "Oh gods Percy!" nor the torrent of Greek curses as her orgasm washed over her. Percy made no move to cease or even slow in his ministrations as he now jackhammered into her. Already, Annabeth could feel another climax rising within her.

Dimly, she wondered if it was possible for Percy to fuck her until she passed out.

She barely noticed that Percy had hooked a leg around hers and had managed to reverse their positions. She was also rather startled to realize that she had been moaning along the lines of "oh gods yes" and "please fuck me harder." She certainly didn't remember Percy being capable of turning her into a sex-starved bimbo the last time they had been intimate.

She had just mustered up the will to assert her own dominance in this relationship when Percy brushed his finger against her clit, and all was forgotten as she came once again.

Above her, Percy was rather bemused at how his strong and independent girlfriend had become so addicted to his dick. His balls tightened as he felt himself approach his limit.

"Wise Girl, I'm gonna come."

"Mmm, inside me!" she said, half-delirious. Percy wasn't even sure she remembered that she had made him wear protection.

"You first," he said, grabbing her breasts. He mushed them together and licked between them, as his pace inside her nearly doubled. She screamed her passion out for the world to hear. Her internal muscles clenched, squeezing his manhood with a vice-like grip. Unexpectedly, her pussy gushed out a clear liquid, coating Percy's condom-clad cock and groin.

The pressure of her pussy around him nearly doubled as she wrapped her legs around his back. He swore in Greek as his dick erupted, pulsing within her for several long seconds as he continued to pound her insides.

Once he felt that he was finished shooting jet after jet of his load, he pulled out of her. To his surprise and sudden worry, he had come so much that his condom had overflowed. Some of his semen had found its way into her welcoming pussy.

Oh well. Percy could worry about that later. For now, all he wanted was to sleep with his girlfriend cuddled next to him.

He had just closed his eyes when he felt a warm mouth wrap around his manhood. He looked down his body to where Annabeth was steadfastly sucking him off. She caught his eye and returned it with a steely glint in her grey eyes.

Percy grinned and laid back as she worked on resuscitating his flaccid member. By all accounts, she was successful in her attempts.

No matter. Sleep could wait a while longer, and they had a full week booked in the cabin. Although Percy was beginning to wonder if they'd even get to see the beach.

 **A/N:** Where possible, each girl's first name will start with the same letter as the chapter, but there are only so many Percy Jackson girls. Some will likely appear more than once and with varying partners, though Percy will (of course) be a constant. I'm also seriously considering, after finishing the first 26 chapters, continuing with another 26 with girls from a variety of other fandoms (although most would be DC related). Let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll be able to upload a chapter a week.


	2. B is for Bianca

B is for Bianca

 _The part of Bianca will be played by Aidra Fox. If you'd like to to look her up, I'd recommend going incognito._

 **A/N:** For the purposes of this chapter, Bianca did not choose to be reborn.

They had done it. Percy couldn't believe it, but they had pulled it off. Together with a pair of novice demigods who had no experience in a quest this dangerous, he had defeated Alcyoneus and freed Thanatos.

Now all they had to do was return to Camp Jupiter in a matter of hours and defeat Polybotes. Piece of cake.

The unlikely trio were just beginning to mount Arion for the return voyage when Thanatos appeared in a black haze. Behind him, a black portal swirled.

"Hello again, heroes," Death himself said. He looked inconvenienced, as if rounding up the escaped dead was far more entertaining than this band of sorry mortals.

Hazel took a step back, her face ashen. Frank and Percy both stepped in front of her. With Frank having come into his own, Percy hoped they made for a somewhat intimidating picture.

The god of death gave an exasperated groan. "Oh please, I'm not here to return you to Pluto." Neither male moved an inch, though Hazel seemed to exhale in relief.

"Then why are you here?" the petite demigoddess asked.

"It was, ahem, brought to my attention that sparing the daughter of Pluto was not a great enough reward to you for doing me such a service." The god of Death pulled at his collar in a way that implied this was brought to his attention in a non-peaceful way. "So, I will allow you to bring one other person back from my realm, free of charge."

The three heroes looked between themselves. "Its up to you boys," Hazel decided. "Being allowed to stay in the land of the living is enough of a reward."

Frank looked at Percy, who had done so much for them in this quest. Without him, they wouldn't have stood a chance. "Having Hazel back is enough for me," he said. "Besides, Percy, you deserve it."

Which was great, except that Percy couldn't remember anything from his past, let alone who had died that he would miss. The only name that he could even remember was Annabeth.

Inexplicably, his mind wandered back to that strange, familiar boy from camp. Hazel's half-brother, Nico. And without any warning, Percy's memories started coming back. Not all of them, but he remembered going to that private school with Annabeth and Thalia, and meeting Nico and Bianca. He remembered the quest that followed, and Bianca sacrificing herself...

"Bianca," he said instinctively. "Bianca di Angelo."

If Thanatos was surprised, he didn't show it. If anything, he looked even more bored than he had before. "Very well." He waved his hand and a figure stepped out of the portal to the underworld. It closed behind her and Thanatos disappeared without another word.

The girl looked around her in utter shock. "What the- where even- Percy?" she asked as she noticed the three demigods in front of her.

"Bianca," he replied as she stepped forward and swept him into a hug. He held her close, savoring the moment.

"Percy, how- how is any of this possible?"

Percy ignored the question for the time being. "Hazel, you and Frank need to ride Arion back to Camp now. We'll meet you there, Bianca should be able to shadow travel."

"But what about you?" Frank asked even as Hazel was pulling him towards the horse.

"Bianca and I have a lot to catch up on," Percy said. "We'll meet you there."

Hazel had a knowing look in her eyes as she led a bewildered Frank away. As soon as Arion took off, Percy turned to Bianca.

"Can you shadow-travel us somewhere warmer so we can talk?"

Bianca took his arm, and suddenly they were in a hotel room that seemed vaguely familiar to him. Bianca slipped off her Huntress' parka, leaving her in blue jeans and a light blue tank top. Her long black hair was silky and framed her olive skin beautifully.

She still had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks, but it was clear that she had aged while in Elysium. Her shirt was a few inches too shirt, baring her smooth stomach. She put her hands on her hips as she addressed Percy, her voice still retaining vestiges of an Italian accent. "Explain."

So he did. Bianca was silent through it all. Once he was done, it was his time to ask questions. Why had she sacrificed herself? What was Elysium like? Her answers were vague at best.

They soon found themselves sitting on the couch. Percy's hand had found its way to her thigh and he was staring deeply into her dark eyes when he asked, "Do you think you're still a Huntress?"

Bianca bit her lip. "I... I dont _think_ so. I was reborn without a bow or arrows anywhere near me. Why?"

"Because I don't think I can stop myself from doing this." He leaned forward and gently placed his lips against hers. Happily, she didn't struggle and instead kissed back, licking his lip as way of asking for entry.

As their tongues did battle, a part in the back of Percy's head protested, something about Annabeth. But right now, Annabeth was just a name, one that he could barely even match with a face, while Bianca was here in the flesh and in his arms.

Percy pulled her flush against him, such that their crotches rubbed against each other. Bianca slipped a hand under his shirt and rubbed along his chest. Her other hand grabbed his swelling manhood through his jeans. "My, my," she said, licking her lips. "Looks like someone's already hard for me."

Percy moaned against her lips. "Why don't you pull him out and see?"

Bianca smiled back and unfastened his belt. She pulled his jeans and boxers down together past his knees, allowing his hefty cock to spring free.

"Oh wow!" she marveled. She tentatively wrapped her hand around it, and found that it only barely covered the entire girth of his shaft. She spit onto his cock as she stroked it, lubricating her movements.

She pumped his cock with her hand before lowering her warm lips onto his purpling head. "Oh gods, Bee," Percy groaned. He ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Are you sure you can take it all?"

She looked up with steely determination before descending her entire throat onto him. She nestled her nose against his stomach as she took his entire length deep into her throat. She bobbed her head up and down on his manhood.

The princess of the underworld suckled on his cock and released him. She wrapped her hand around his loaded balls and rubbed them briskly. Percy closed his eyes, giving in to the sensation of her warm throat around him. Her throat was extremely tight around his manhood.

Bianca was practically cooing as Percy's cock impaled her. Her warm lips captured his massive prick deep inside her mouth. Her throat expanded and relaxed around him, quickly sending him to Elysium.

"I'm getting close, Bee," he warned. Bianca made no move to slow, bobbing down on his manhood harder and faster, taking his thick prick deep into her throat. She could practically taste his seed.

"Gods, Bee, I'm coming!"

His dick exploded, launching thick ropes of come into her throat. She continued sucking throughout, rubbing his swollen balls as they pulsed. She swallowed every last drop, savoring the taste as it went down.

Bianca stood back up, pulling her tank top off as she did. She was wearing a sheer black bra underneath, and her erect nipples poked through the soft fabric. She turned around and pulled her jeans down. Percy couldn't help but to gape as her firm ass was largely exposed, with only her dark hole covered by a black thong.

She turned back towards him and he surged to his feet, cupping her tits through the fabric of her bra. His other hand reached between her legs and pulled her soaking thong to the side, exposing her pink pussy. He shoved his fingers inside her depths and pumped in and out.

Bianca gave out a sultry moan as he pushed into her with first one and then two fingers. Her pussy practically gushed as he fingered her.

"You're so fucking tight!" he admired. "This is your first time, right?"

Bianca closed her eyes. "Yes," she moaned. Percy couldn't tell if it was in response to his question or an encouragement to continue with his ministrations.

He unclipped her bra, which fell off to reveal her firm, juicy tits. He latched on to one of her hard pink nipples and groped at her other tit with his free hand. His other hand continued to be occupied inside of her.

"Don't stop!" she pleaded. "I'm so close, keep going, just like that, oh _fuck yes!_ " Her voice turned into a squeal as she gushed onto his fingers. "Oh my gods, Percy," she said, her voice euphoric. "That was amazing! Why did I ever join the Hunters?"

Percy grinned crookedly. His dick was hard once again, and it rested against Bianca's thigh, only a few tantalizing inches away from her wet folds. "Ready for the main course, babe?"

She pulled her thong off and cupped his balls lovingly. "Can't wait!" She licked her lips.

Percy sat down on the couch and she straddled his hips. Her soaked core dripped onto him as she held herself just above his engorged head. She rubbed his thick tip against her dripping slit and inched herself onto him.

Bianca moaned as he pushed into her. His cock stretched her insides, filling her in ways she had never imagined possible.

During her time in Elysium, Bianca's one regret was that she had joined the Hunters of Artemis, which forbade her from being with men; more specifically, from being with Percy. But when she had made the oath, she had only just met Percy, and could never have predicted how easily she would have fallen for him.

Having a second chance, and getting to have it with Percy, was like a lusty dream, one that she never wanted to wake up from.

She finished her descent down his cock and felt her ass and thighs brush against his own thighs. His cock was sheathed inside her to the hilt. She could hardly comprehend how big he was, and she took a few seconds to let her body acclimate to his incredible length and girth.

Percy buried his face in her bosom while she paused. His hands rested on her firm rump, squeezing the pale flesh.

Bianca rose up and bounced down onto him, allowing most of his cock freedom before imprisoning it once again. Percy couldn't help but to stare at this goddess bouncing up and down on his cock. Her tight, warm, wet walls spread out and clenched him hard.

Bianca moaned breathily from his continued touches to her backside and breasts. "Is this good?"

Percy groaned as he sucked on the firm flesh of her olive globes. "So fucking good!"

Something wonderful spread through her body, originating at her loins and pulsing every time his manhood penetrated her. "Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed as another orgasm washed over her.

Percy winced as her pussy clenched and gushed around his erect cock. She squeezed her thighs closer together in an effort to milk him of all his seed, but he held on, stubbornly reciting baseball statistics in Ancient Greek, thinking about Ms. Dodds, whatever it took to keep him from bursting.

Finally, her orgasm receded, and her pussy loosened around him. She pulled herself off his weeping manhood and led him over to the adjoined room, which had a king-sized bed with a strangely familiar logo on the comforter.

She got on her hands and knees on the bed and wiggled her ass invitingly at him. Percy forgot the niggling doubt in the back of his mind - how important could a flower logo be? - and positioned himself behind her.

Percy grabbed her hips. He ran his hands over her delicious ass as he submerged his throbbing cock inside her tight snatch.

Every time he slid inside her, Bianca saw stars. She grabbed onto the linens and concentrated all her energy to her core. Percy kept a tight grip on her hips as he pounded her harder and harder from behind.

As he rammed into her again and again, Percy traced his fingers around her body. Every touch sent shockwaves through Bianca's body, and warm juices trickled down her thighs.

Percy groped her luscious tits from behind and spanked her rear, turning the flesh red from his handprints. Her ass jiggled against his groin as he slapped it.

"Oh my gods!" Bianca shouted. "It feels so good!" Euphoria ran through her veins as her loins erupted in pleasure. Percy kept a steady pace as her insides exploded around him. Another heavy thrust rocked her body, the sensation of his full balls slapping against her clit proving too much for her to handle.

Percy kept ramming into her from behind, but he could feel he was rapidly approaching his limit. He was determined to make her come again first, and nearly doubled his speed as he rode her into the bed, glad that it was so soft.

Bianca kept screaming out expletives and encouragements to keep fucking her, to which he gladly obliged. Within minutes she was once again on the verge of climax, and this time when she clenched around Percy's member he made no effort to hold back.

"Fuck, Bee, I'm gonna come!"

"Ungh! Not inside me!" She managed between her screams and moans.

Percy pulled out regrettably just a split second before the dam burst, his cock spurting thick streams of seed onto her thick ass. He painted her round cheeks white with his come.

Percy flopped onto the bed next to her once he was finished. She turned onto her side to rest her head against his heaving chest.

"Midas and the others must have lied to me," she said abruptly.

"Huh?" he asked smartly.

"They told me I was going to Elysium," she elaborated. "But that must not be true, since if I was in Elysium it would have just been this, all day every day."

Percy laughed, stroking her hair. Now that his lust had cooled down a bit, he found himself again investigating the flower on the bed sheets. "Wait a second," he said. Memories flooded back to him of searching for the lightning bolt and briefly stopping at the _Lotus Hotel and Casino... Shit._

"Bianca," he said, jumping out of bed. "We need to get outta here."

"What? Why?"

"We're in the Lotus Hotel. Time passes differently here." He gathered the water vapor in the air and used it to wash the come off her ass.

"I remember it," she acknowledged. "But would spending a few centuries in here, just the two of us and a bedroom... would that be all that bad?"

Percy's cock twitched despite himself. "I'd love that, honestly... but Rome could already be under attack, and I have a responsibility to help."

His jeans were already on, so Bianca regretfully began putting her own clothes on. Percy described the location to her and she shadow-travelled them to Camp Jupiter.

"Thank the gods," Percy muttered as he saw that the Camp was still preparing for war. He checked his watch, it had only been a couple of hours. "We've probably got a couple more hours until Frank and Hazel get back," he estimated. "And I happen to know some very private places here."

Bianca smiled at him. It sounded like most of his memories were back, but he still wanted to be with her instead of Annabeth. "That sounds like a great idea."

They headed toward the baths. Percy's arm was around his waist, but his hand was already squeezing her ass. Bianca grabbed his manhood through his jeans and found that he was already hard again.

The communal baths were empty when they got there, though it was soon littered with discarded clothes and grunts and moans.


	3. C is for Clarisse and Calypso

C is for Clarisse/Calypso

 _The part of Clarisse will be played by Daria Berenato._

 _The part of Calypso will be played by Erin Moriarty.  
_

 **A/N:** Pretty much every chapter will be AU in some way. Outside of the first chapter, I doubt any could be considered canon, but I'll try to make most of the chapters fit in somewhat.

Percy was in Elysium.

Maybe not literally, because literally he was in the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood, but he was pretty sure having one of the most gorgeous girls on the planet sucking his dick counted as Elysium.

The girl kneeling in front of him and worshipping his dick had caramel hair braided over one shoulder. Her almond colored eyes gazed up at him lustfully as she impaled her mouth on his shaft over and over, slurping and moaning like it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Though she looked to be sixteen, Percy knew she was actually millennia old. She was effortlessly more beautiful than Aphrodite could ever be.

"Shit, Calypso, I'm gonna bust!" he warned.

The demi-titan at his feet continued her earnest sucking and reached between his legs to grab his balls. She cupped the heavy sack with love and lust, rolling his testicles over and rubbing them.

Percy closed his eyes as he felt his sperm rocketing up from his balls as she milked him for all his worth. Calypso kept sucking throughout, swallowing it all as he launched his come down her throat.

Just then, there was a loud knocking on the door. The intruder didn't bother waiting for an answer before opening the door. "Jackson, you - _what the fuck?!_ "

Percy cursed. There was no way out of this, because the girl who had caught him with another girl's mouth around his cock was none other than his in-camp nemesis, Clarisse.

"Oh my gods," Clarisse's voice was full of awe and victory. "Oh my fucking gods! I just came here to tell you, Jackson, that you were going to be one of the leaders in Capture the Flag tonight...but oh ho ho, this is so much better!" She laughed nastily.

Calypso pulled her mouth off of Percy's now flaccid member. He quickly pulled his boxers and jeans back up. Calypso wiped some excess semen from her lips. "Clarisse, please. Can't we find a way to... work this out privately, without any mention of this to Leo or Annabeth?"

Clarisse laughed in her face. Percy shot her a look like she was crazy. She may as well have been; Clarisse was never easy to reason with, but it was only made worse by her having blackmail over Percy.

Clarisse asked, "What could you possibly have to offer me?"

Calypso grinned sexily. "Word around the grape vine is your romance with Chris Rodriguez is not very ...passionate." She stepped closer to Clarisse, within inches now.

Calypso was utterly dwarfed by Clarisse in every respect. Clarisse was tall, as tall as Percy, and had broad, muscled shoulders and arms. Even in an old, sweat-stained grey t-shirt it was clear that she was extremely busty, and her casual yoga pants emphasized her amazing rear. Calypso was far slighter, though she was still well proportioned given that she was around half a foot shorter.

Still, what Calypso lost in size and bust she made up for in sheer attractiveness and confidence. It was clear that Clarisse was not used to being confronted on a sexual front, and was not at all comfortable in this kind of a situation.

If Percy thought Calypso had lost her mind before, his jaw was near the floor now. Was she actually trying to seduce the tough-as-nails daughter of Ares?

"I-I don't know where you're getting your information from," Clarisse stammered.

Wait a second. Clarisse _never_ stammered. What the actual fuck?

Calypso placed a hand on Clarisse's hip. She didn't reject the touch. "That hardly matters. What does is that you're in the same situation as me and Percy - Leo's too immature and doesn't bother tending to my needs, Annabeth wants to be a virgin until marriage, and Chris isn't very good in the sack."

"Its not that he's bad in the sack," Clarisse protested. "Its just... he's so small, I can hardly feel him inside me!"

Percy bit back a laugh, because _this was actually working!_

"Well you've already seen Percy's, so you know he's not lacking in that area. So why don't we help each other out?"

Clarisse actually blushed at the reminder of Percy's throbbing cock inside Calypso's mouth.

"Yeah.. Yeah, okay. If the two of you make me come, I won't tell Annabeth and Leo about this."

"Deal," Calypso said and closed the distance between them. Her hand wandered down Clarisse's pants, feeling her slight bit of pubic hair and parting her lips.

Percy, who had been awestruck at first, stepped behind Clarisse and pressed himself against her. His dick was hard again, and it rested against her barely concealed asscheeks.

Clarisse whirled around and grabbed his manhood through his trousers. "Before we do anything else, Prissy, I've wanted to see your dick for a long time."

"You- you have?"

She undid his belt and licked her lips. She pulled down his jeans, revealing his heavily tented boxers. She grabbed him through the boxers, rubbing along his length, before pulling the boxers off also.

"Oh my gods!" Clarisse shouted as his cock sprang out. "Its so much bigger than... I didn't even know they made them this big!"

Calypso giggled at Clarisse's awe. Clarisse practically tore off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra that somehow held in her DD tits. She took the bra off also, revealing her perky bosom, and wrapped them around Percy's pole.

Clarisse rubbed her breasts up and down Percy's hard shaft. It only lasted for a few amazing strokes before Clarisse got to her feet, Percy's cock hanging sadly. The reason why was quickly produced as Calypso lay down on her back. Clarisse pulled off her yoga pants and panties and returned to her knees, her pussy hovering barely above Calypso's mouth.

Calypso began to eat her out as she returned to her titfuck. Percy's cock was big enough that it poked out from between her breasts. Clarisse captured his head between her lips, and soon every time her tits reached his hips, she gave his head a quick suck before her tits came back up.

The amazing sensation was quickly becoming too much for Percy. He held the back of Clarisse's head as she bobbed on his dick, tracing through her dark, straggly hair.

Percy moaned his warning that he was going to blow his load. Clarisse let go of her tits, letting them hang on either side of his cock lightly, and sucked him steadfastly. She cupped his swollen balls as she sucked him off.

His balls suddenly burst, his come rocketing down Clarisse's throat. She swallowed the first few spurts, and then let the rest trickle down onto her tits.

Meanwhile, Calypso had been making great progress eating out Clarisse's puffy pussy. During her time in Ogygia, she had had a lot of time to experiment with her own sexuality, and was pretty confident in how to get a girl off.

She had licked around Clarisse's cunt, making it so that her wetness was dripping onto her face. However, she had never gone all the way into Clarisse's pussy, so as to prevent her from losing focus while worshipping Percy's prick. But she had teased Clarisse very close to the edge, and was certain that she had found her clitoris.

Now that Percy had come, she took the plunge, dipping her tongue all the way in. She flicked it around briefly, exploring Clarisse's tight cavern, while above her, Clarisse gasped in pleasure. She felt around for the little nub and sucked on it hard, and suddenly Clarisse was squirting her juices onto her faces.

Calypso kept licking and nibbling as Clarisse's thighs quivered. "Oh my gods," the larger girl said, standing up enough that Calypso could free her head. "Do all orgasms feel that great?"

"Usually, yeah," Calypso said. She traced her finger over her face, pulling off some of Clarisse's liquids. She gave it a calculating look before sucking it off her finger. She grinned at Clarisse's awestruck expression.

Percy had taken the minute of reprieve to step into a water fountain. He walked back towards them now, his cock at half-mast but clearly ready to go again. He grabbed Clarisse's hand and pulled her over to a bed. Calypso followed.

Calypso pulled off her white shirt, jeans, and matching bra and panties as she walked. Percy lay down on his bed and Clarisse mounted his thighs, his hardening dick resting against her stomach.

Calypso straddled his face and he lapped up her pussy eagerly. Clarisse grabbed his cock and began stroking until he was hard. She gave his full length a cautious look and positioned herself above his massive pole. She slowly lowered herself until he was sheathed all the way inside her, stretching out her insides in ways she had never imagined possible.

Percy squeezed her asscheeks as she began to ride him. Calypso kissed Clarisse passionately before ducking her head to lick Percy's come off her tits. A fair bit of Percy's load had dripped onto Clarisse's buxom mounds, and Calypso licked up every last drop.

Once that job was completed, she began licking and sucking Clarisse's hard nipples. When she was satisfied with that, she noticed that Clarisse was giving her a lusty look.

She didn't even have enough time to ask what she was thinking before Clarisse was returning the favor, licking and sucking her smaller but firm breasts. At a BB size, they were much smaller than Clarisse's DD's, but they were firmer and her nipples were a little longer.

While the two girls were mauling each others tits, Percy was fighting a war on two fronts. He had enough experience with Calypso to know her pleasure spots, so he took care to lick her out thoroughly, hitting all the spots that would make her come. He was doing a pretty good job, judging by the way she was practically gushing onto his face.

At the same time, Clarisse was riding his cock. It was clear that she wasn't very experienced in this regard, so he had both hands on her hips guiding her movements. He also added in his own thrusts, churning her insides with his length.

Clarisse's inexperience became clear as the pleasure soon became too much for her. She stopped moving on Percy, so he thrusted into her with a renewed frequency. She was overcome by pleasure. Clarisse buried her face in between Calypso's tits as her pussy convulsed around Percy's cock. Her juices splashed onto his groin from the force of her orgasm.

Not wanting to leave Calypso out of it, he plunged one finger into her tight asshole and licked her out with a fervor. She soon followed Clarisse's lead, covering Percy's face with her sweet juice.

"Wow," Clarisse was the first to speak once both girls had rolled off him. "Is it always that good?"

Calypso smiled in victory. "With Percy, yes. Though its even better when he gets to finish, too." She gave a meaningful look at his swollen prick, which was beginning to ooze precome.

"Hey, I never said I was done with him!" Clarisse defended. She laid down on her back.

Shrugging at each other, Percy and Calypso each took positions, Percy aligning his swollen head with Clarisse's puffy lips and Calypso straddling Clarisse's face. Clarisse seemed more than willing to repay Calypso for earlier.

Percy sank into Clarisse's familiar depths as Calypso licked her own juices off his face.

Percy quickly found a smooth pace, penetrating Clarisse's silk folds and then pulling out until only his head remained inside her. Calypso's tongue ran a bit too close to his own mouth and he captured it, nibbling on it gently before kissing her passionately. His hands switched between her breasts and Clarisse's.

If coming that hard was a new experience for Clarisse, then giving oral sex to a girl was even more clearly a first time for her. She fumbled at first with Calypso's completely bare twat, but as she licked around it she quickly became familiar with it. She was a fast learner, and she also had enough experience masturbating to know where a woman's pleasure points were.

Her attempts at eating out Calypso probably didn't live up to Percy's previous work, but at least Calypso didn't appear to be any less aroused.

Clarisse found it difficult to concentrate on pleasuring Calypso with Percy hammering into her, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her whenever their groins connected, and need whenever he pulled out. She wrapped her strong legs around his waist to keep him from pulling all the way out.

As if his cock wasn't enough, Percy was also stroking her side with his fingers, the tips just barely alighting along her rib cage and teasing her huge tits. She yearned for him to just squeeze her tits already, and when he finally did he thrusted deep inside her at the same moment and her loins exploded in passion, drenching his meat with her wetness.

Her insides tightened around his dick once again and this time it was too much for Percy to continue. "Clarisse, I'm coming," he warned.

She didn't unwrap her legs from around him, so he spurted inside her, spraying her walls with his seed. Her pussy muscles clenched him hard as she milked him for all he was worth, draining his balls until they were empty.

Clarisse's legs let go of his waist and he pulled out, his flaccid dick leaving a trail of come between her thighs. Calypso climbed off Clarisse's face as well.

"I-I'm sorry," Clarisse hesitated. "Did I not make you come?"

"No, but you still did admirably," Calypso complimented. "If you'd like, I can eat you out again now, and give you some pointers on how to make a woman come."

Clarisse seemed delighted by the proposition (perhaps because she remembered how magical Calypso's tongue was) and agreed. Clarisse sat at the head of the bed with her legs wide apart, inviting Calypso in. The daughter of Atlas scampered forward, lying on her front.

"Now usually, you want to tease a girl first," she instructed. "Obviously I didn't give you a chance since I sat on your face, but under normal conditions you'd kiss along the thighs, the stomach, even directly on the pussy, but you want to wait to tongue her until she's practically begging."

Calypso did as she said, and Clarisse was soon moaning just as Calypso had predicted. The brunette stuck her tongue in gently, surprised that Clarisse's pussy tasted differently.

"Mmm," she moaned, looking over her shoulder at Percy. "I can still taste your come."

If Percy wasn't already hard from what he was observing, he was now. Calypso shook her tight little ass and he moved forward as if a snake, charmed by her ass. He slipped his cock between her legs. Calypso gave no sign of her surprise except to jolt her hips against him. Percy grinned, sliding his heavy manhood into her dripping folds.

Percy started slow but was soon pounding into Calypso's pussy from behind. He alternated between grabbing her tits from behind and holding her hips. He spanked her pale ass, leaving pink handprints as he made her ass jiggle against his groin. He rammed into her with full force, abusing her pussy.

As he pounded her from behind, Calypso continued to eat out Clarisse's tender cunt. She was distracted from her task every so often by a particularly deep thrust from Percy or his balls slapping against her clit, but she never strayed from her task for long.

Soon Clarisse grabbed Calypso's hair and kept her face buried between her legs. Calypso knew she wasn't quite as good at cunnilingus as Percy was as a result of Percy having more experience at it, but she was still very capable of riling a woman up.

Clarisse's sexual inexperience showed as she was the first to come, spraying her fluids all over Calypso's face. Calypso kept licking away, lapping up the wetness before darting inside Clarisse's core again, this time adding a finger that traced around her asshole and teased the dark hole.

Percy bent Calypso over to a new angle and hammered into her deeper and faster. He picked up his pace as he fucked her into the mattress. The daughter of Atlas was no longer able to pay as much attention to Clarisse, but the larger girl was so turned on that she dipped two fingers between her legs without even noticing her actions.

Percy drove Calypso to orgasm after orgasm as he kept up his pace, giving her the fuck of her life. She had long since stopped backing her hips back against his crotch and was now hanging loosely onto his pole as he impaled her. Clarisse had fingered herself to another orgasm and was closing in on yet another as Percy continued to bury himself within Calypso's depths.

"Babe, I'm gonna blow!" he said.

"Mmm, holy shit, inside me, fucking inside me!" Calypso said as another orgasm washed over her. Clarisse came again at the scene in front of her.

The words of encouragement were all he needed as he buried himself deep within Calypso. His balls tensed up and shot his load into her eager pussy. His hips jerked against hers as stream after stream of his virile semen shot into her.

When it was done, the three of them lay together on the bed. Each girl had a leg over one of his, and he traced the long appendages.

"Well, Clarisse," Calypso said idly. "I trust you'll hold up your end of the deal?"

Clarisse was still giddy from her rocking orgasms, even though her last few had been self-inflicted. She looked wistfully at Percy's flaccid cock. She wished she could have another ride on it. "I won't tell anyone," she agreed. "But I still hope we can do this again."

Percy wrapped an arm around each girl's waist and pulled them closer to him. "I'd like that very much." He palmed Clarisse's tits. "But you know, we never agreed not to tell Chris about this."

She looked down at his manhood and saw that it was already hardening again. She quickly hopped onto his waist and jerked his cock off a few times until it was ready for penetration.

"I'm sure we can work something out," she said with a lusty grin.


	4. D is for Drew

D is for Drew

 _The part of Drew will be played by Jamie Chung._

 **Warning:** Just a heads up, Percy's consent in this chapter is a bit questionable. If that's something that offends you, you probably shouldn't read this chapter.

Water cascaded down Percy's front as he rinsed his shampoo from his hair. He was in the male section of the communal showers at Camp Half-Blood, and his last training session had left him needing to wash up. Long gone were the days of untrained demigods, now most of them had been through at least one war.

He turned the water off and dried himself with a thought. He immediately longed for its refreshing properties. He fastened a towel around his waist for modesty and scrutinized himself in the fogged up mirror, trying to figure out if he needed to shave.

Someone knocked lightly on the door, disrupting him from his examination. "You can come in, I'm decent," he called out. It was probably one of the demigods who had just finished training up and had the same idea. There were more than twenty showers, so it was a little odd for someone to knock, but he pushed it aside.

The door opened and closed after only a brief second, as if someone had ducked in. "That's a shame, I was rather hoping you wouldn't be," a female voice said. "That's the whole point of surprising someone in the shower, after all."

Percy would have recognized that sugary sweet voice anywhere. "You do realize this is the _men's_ showers, right Drew?" he asked, still not looking away from the mirror.

His inattention was probably what led to his surprise when he felt warm hands pulling off his towel. "Hey!" he protested. "What are you doing?"

Drew looked appraisingly at his flaccid cock. Even at its softest, it was still longer than most of the campers.

"That's a nice looking dick," she said bluntly. She moved to grab it but Percy batted her hand away with one hand. He used the other hand to cover his genitals, though he knew it was a feeble effort.

"I think you should leave, Drew," he said sternly.

"And I think you should let me suck your fat cock first and see if that changes your mind." Against his will, his cock twitched.

Drew stepped closer to him. "Seriously, Drew, I've got a girlfriend, and someone could walk in at any time."

"Then seal the doors," she suggested.

"...That's actually a good point, but it doesn't change the fact that I love Annabeth."

"She doesn't need to know."

"But I'll know!" he protested. "And I can't betray her like that. I'm sorry, Drew, but you need to leave, now."

Drew put manicured hands on curvy hips. "Percy, seal the doors." Her voice carried an odd air of authority, and before he knew what he was doing he had shot jets of water at the doors, sealing the hinges. "Good. Now move your hands, and let me have a good look at that dick." His hands were gone before she had even finished talking.

Drew's eyes were clouded with lust as she looked down at his now hard prick. Dimly, Percy was aware that she was using charmspeak on him. Drew ran a long finger along his shaft, tracing the throbbing veins. She tickled the head and cupped his balls.

She took another step forward so that she was flush against his bare skin. She was tall, only a little shorter than him, and her almond shaped eyes complimented her black, perfectly curled hair.

Drew was wearing only short shorts and a dangerously low cut shirt. She pulled the (unsurprisingly) pink shirt off, revealing her phenomenal, perky tits. Percy had heard rumors of her promiscuity, so he wasn't very surprised by her lack of bra. Her dark nipples stuck out against her breasts, erect from what had to be arousal, since the showers were still steaming hot.

She turned around and bent over to pull off her shorts and thong, showcasing her round ass. "Lie down," she ordered. He obliged, ignoring the hard tiles against his back.

She crawled on top of him in reverse, her pink pussy hanging over his face while her own head was inches from his swollen manhood. She jerked him off until he was at full length. "Lick my pussy," she ordered.

Percy darted his tongue into her pussy an instant before she sealed her lips around his purpling cockhead. She moaned around his cock as he licked deep inside her.

He could feel her getting wet for him. He licked around her pussy lips, teasing her before darting back into her depths. He swirled his tongue around and flicked it to and fro.

Drew was going to town on his cock. It was clear that she was a pro, as she swirled her tongue around his head before taking him into her throat. She worked her warm throat around his cock, taking him deeper and deeper inside until her nose was nestled against his stomach.

She bobbed her head up and down his shaft as he licked her twat to perfection. It was clear that both were extremely proficient at oral sex, as she deepthroated him rapidly without choking, while he easily found all her pleasure points and quickly had her at the edge.

She cursed in French as she squirted all over his face. He lapped up her come greedily, savoring the taste. "Styx, Jackson! I don't think any guy has managed to last longer than me!"

She looked down at his huge prick. A slight dribble of precome was leaking out the eye. "See Jackson?" she asked, impaling her mouth onto him before pulling off again. "See how perfect we are together? You're the hottest, most well-hung guy in camp, and I'm the hottest, best endowed girl. You're the only guy who can even hope to keep up with me in the sack, and I'm the only girl who's cunt can handle this huge dick!"

As if to emphasize his huge dick, she slurped on him again. She sucked on his heavy balls. "So what do you say, Percy? Leave your blonde slut and be with me?"

Percy laughed, his head clearing from his lust. "I really don't think that's gonna happ-ooohh!" He trailed off as she impaled his cock in her throat once again, this time pushing him over the edge. His balls tensed up, shooting a healthy load down her throat. She swallowed every drop, keeping his dick deep into her throat the entire time.

She let go of his dick with a wet pop. "I'm sure you'll come around," she said primly, licking her lips. "But for now, I'm gonna ride you raw."

"No you won't," Percy protested. His head was feeling quite clear now.

"Ugh," Drew sighed. She looked straight into his entrancing sea green eyes. "I'm going to ride you so hard neither of us will be able to walk out."

This time, Percy had no argument as she straddled his waist. "Oh, and don't you dare come inside me," she warned. "Not even precome."

"That's imp-"

"Shut up," she ordered. Percy stopped talking. "My mom's told me all about Poseidon and his sons, I know you can use your little water powers and keep from coming. And no way in Hades am I getting pregnant at eighteen."

Percy was silent. Drew reached between his legs and squeezed his balls. "What do you say, Jackson?"

"I won't come inside you," he said.

Drew squeezed a little harder. "Babe."

"Huh?"

Drew squeezed even harder, and Percy thought his balls might burst, and not in the good way. "You won't come inside me, _babe._ "

Percy groaned in pain. "I won't come inside you, babe."

"I know you won't, love," she said sweetly. She let go of his balls and lifted herself onto his cock.

Drew's cunt soaked Percy's prick as she descended onto his rigid manhood. She used her own come as lubricant as she slid up and down his shaft.

Drew was in love with his tool as he pushed deep inside her. She stretched and he edged into her inch by inch. Percy couldn't believe how much her walls caressed him. A second passed as he pushed even more into her. Her walls stretched around and squeezed him. Her toned body hugged his cock and made him grunt from the effort. She worked her tight pussy over his thick manhood.

Her wet lips caressed Percy. He slipped in and out of her, surrounded by her pleasurable heat. The sound of Drew's flesh slapping down on him made him want to turn them over and fuck her into the ground. She rode his hips continuously.

Percy watched her as she rose and fell against him. She ground deep onto him and took him deep inside her. He couldn't help himself and grabbed a handful of her tits, massaging her bosom. She leaned forward so he could lick, nip, kiss, and bite at them.

Drew bounded up and down on his lap, shoving more of his length inside her. The moisture of her pumping thighs was torturing Percy with pleasure. "That's good, hon," she stroked his messy hair. "You're gonna make me come so hard... and I bet you haven't even gotten started, you stud."

Percy grinned, his face pressed between her breasts as she rode his hips wildly. Drew grabbed his head and forced him deeper in between her warm tits and drove her hips against his.

Drew had already come multiple times, and slowly pulled off him. "Get up," she ordered. She inspected his rock hard cock, and was pleased by the lack of precome. She slapped the head lightly to make sure nothing dribbled out.

Satisfied, she pushed Percy so his back was against the wall. "Hold my leg," she said, lifting her left leg up. He did so, and then followed suit with the right leg. He ran his fingers along the smooth skin of her long legs as she hovered in mid air, her sopping pussy pressing against his groin. "Lift me more." He obeyed, and she squirmed forward so his crown was piercing her folds. "Now lower me, slowly."

He did so, and they were soon rutting at a comfortable pace. In this new position, he speared higher inside her and was reaching new spots. She smothered his face between her breasts again and wrapped her legs around his sides. He braced her by the ass, each hand digging into the meaty flesh to keep her in the air.

Drew was being driven to orgasm after orgasm, but could feel Percy's grip on her beginning to waver. "Put me down," she said after a particularly strong orgasm.

"I think you deserve a reward for being such a good fuck toy," she said once he obeyed. "But first," she stood with her front facing the shower wall, her legs far apart. "Eat my asshole."

Percy obeyed without complaint. He got to his knees behind her and pulled her asscheeks apart, revealing her dark hole. He blew into her asshole before lightly licking along the crack. He stuck his tongue all the way into her dirty hole, and was surprised that he didn't mind the taste.

"Oh Styx, lick my ass babe! Lick my fucking ass!"

He squeezed her cheeks together and licked between them again before separating them once more and tonguing her ass. He fingered her abused pussy as he licked out her puckered hole. She practically squealed as she came onto his fingers. "Oh yeah, you fucking love my ass don't you?" she screamed.

Percy then fingered her ass, and was barely able to fit one in. Using his saliva as lube, he was soon able to fit in a second finger. Once his fingers had driven her to another anal orgasm, Drew said, "Alright, now you can have your reward. Fuck me in the ass, Percy!"

Percy was more than happy to oblige. He slapped his hard prick against her asscheeks, making them jiggle. He parted her fat, luscious cheeks and slipped his cock inside her dark hole.

If Percy had thought Drew's pussy was tight, then he was in for a shock when he entered her ass. He could barely fit his entire girth inside her, and he had to slowly inch his manhood inside her. She moaned at every new intrusion into her ass.

Drew was breathing heavily by the time he had bottomed out inside her bottom. He felt along her side and cupped her boobs.

He pulled all the way out and then slammed his hips back against hers. Drew screamed, a mix of pain and pleasure. "Oh fuck!" she managed to yell between incomprehensible grunts and moans.

Percy worked his massive tool deep into her tight, puckered hole. Drew's warmth surrounded his cock as he pushed into her. He groaned at how well her firm ass squeezed him. He gripped her firm cheek and rammed into her.

Percy bent over her and pressed light kisses against her shoulder. He trailed his lips down her spine as he rocked his hips against hers harder and harder, and with increasing speed.

"Right there," Drew moaned. "RIGHT THERE!" Her anal muscles constricted around his dick so hard it hurt. He was sure his balls were a lovely shade of blue by now.

Drew came down from her high, panting. "Come inside my ass," she said. She charmspoke, "Come, Percy. Now."

The charmspeak was wholly unnecessary as Percy's balls burst. Semen surged up through his shaft and painted the inside of her ass. Spurt after spurt of his load shot forth from his engorged cock as he finally came.

"Di immortales," Drew said as come leaked out of her ass. She pulled her thong and shorts back on before pulling her shirt on also.

"Unseal the doors," she ordered. He complied. "You'll be back here, same time tomorrow," she continued with the same authoritative voice. "You won't spill a single drop of your come before then. Now wait five minutes after I leave before you follow, so no one suspects."

Percy nodded, but just a moment before Drew opened the door, he re-sealed the hinges. Drew tried in vain to open the door, pulling it and nearly falling backwards when it refused to budge. She huffed and tried to push the door open, perhaps believing that she had forgotten which way the door opened, but she was given the same response.

Percy had sauntered forwards, and Drew could feel his warm breath tickling the nape of her neck. "Um, hon?" she asked tentatively.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her. His manhood had already begun to harden once more, which she knew for a fact from the bulge she felt against her abused ass.

"You didn't think you could actually charm-speak me, did you, _hon_?" he asked, his voice husky. "Aphrodite herself can't control me, are you that arrogant that you think your powers superior to your mom's?"

Drew's breath hitched. For the first time, she was distinctly aware of how much more powerful Percy was than her. She could practically feel his power swelling behind her. She was about to beg for his forgiveness when something occurred to her. "Hold up a sec, hon. You've been resistant to my charm-speak all this time?"

The son of Poseidon pulled some of her curly hair away from her neck, and peppered the exposed skin with light kisses. "I'll admit, you caught me off guard at the beginning, but for the most part, yes, I've been in control of myself," he admitted.

"So everything you said… about Annabeth meaning too much to you…"

"Not entirely a lie," he defended. "I do care about Annabeth, a Hades of a lot, but Annabeth… she's the girl-next-door kind of girl. She's good looking, that's for sure, and in the end I'm sure I'll end up with her, but you're the bitchy prom queen who's absolutely killer in the sack, and I'm not about to give that up just yet."

Drew twisted around, pressing a cool hand against the warmth of Percy's defined chest. "Well, Jackson? Are you gonna go back to your fairytale life now, or do you wanna spend the full night with the prom queen?"

Percy growled as her hand descended, and she pressed the palm of her hand against his head. "The doors still locked, isn't it?" He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled back, removing the touch of her hand from his rock hard cock.

"I want you to say it, love," she taunted. She traced the side of his prick with a finger, giving him only the faintest of touches. "Beg me to keep fucking you."

Percy gave an almost animalistic snarl. "I've played by your rules for long enough, Tanaka," he said. He stepped forward and she stepped back, only to find her spine pushing against the door. She could faintly hear voices through the door, disgruntled teenagers who wanted to take showers. It seemed like they'd have better luck just hosing themselves down or bathing in the lake.

Percy aggressively pushed a rough hand down her shorts and stuffed three fingers into her warmth. Drew moaned at the intrusion, though it wasn't unwanted. "I could scream for help," she breathed into his ear. "They'd break down the doors to help me."

"They could try," he said, starting to pump his fingers into her. "But I'd just put up a new door of water, and by the time they get through that – _if_ they get through that – I'd have already ruined your little cunt."

He pulled her away from the door and forced her into a bent-over position. She didn't resist. He pulled down her shorts and thong and surged forward, pushing his cock all the way inside her twat. He began rutting into her at an almost frantic pace straight off the bat, fucking her as hard and as fast as he could.

He reached around her sides and squeezed her tits through her blouse. Drew quickly found herself being driven to climax over and over, a now familiar territory thanks to their previous fucking. Her gigantic ass was smushed against his abs.

Percy was jackhammering into Drew now. Every few minutes, it felt, she was squirting her juices onto the tiled floor. He pounded into her, pulverizing her insides, reshaping her cunt. It felt like he was rubbing everywhere, against her sweet spot while his balls were smashing against her puffy, swollen clitoris.

After nearly twenty minutes of furious pounding, Harry was still squeezing her nipples for all they were worth. They had switched positions and holes several times, though Percy was always in the dominant position, and he hardly slowed his pace the entire time.

Drew had come so much she was beginning to feel dehydrated, and at one point had actually passed out from the pleasure. She had woken up less than a minute later, with Percy still fucking her at the same rapid, frenzied pace.

"Alright, my little cumslut," he whispered. He pulled back on her hair, yanking her head so she could better hear him.

"Inside me," she could faintly hear herself chanting. "Inside me, inside me, fucking come inside me."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He pulled out of her entirely, resting his thick manhood along her asscrack. "I thought you didn't want me to come inside you?"

"I don't fucking care!" she yelled. "Just please, stay inside my pussy, you make me feel so whole!"

"Gee, I don't know, Drew." He gave a quick thrust into her pussy and then pulled all the way back out, and then thrusted all the way into her ass and buried himself in the abused hole. "Are you sure you don't want it in your ass again?"

"No, no, in my cunt, please Jackson!"

"You know," he said wryly, switching from her ass to twat once again. "Poseidon and Aphrodite both used to be worshipped as gods of fertility – your mom still is, obviously, just in terms of human sexuality instead of agriculture – if I come inside you, there's a real chance you'll get pregnant."

"Who the fuck cares?" she screeched. With Percy back inside the right hole, she tried riding his cock, but he grabbed her ass firmly and kept it paused. "Maybe if you seed me like a real man, you'll finally ditch your blonde slut for me."

Percy smirked. For all of Drew's promiscuity, he was surprised that she had fallen in love with his dick so easily. "Well, if you insist…"

He switched from pussy to ass back to pussy, and then began pounding her even harder than before. Drew's pussy clenched around his cock as she squirted onto his dick one last time before he unleashed his load, burying his dick deep inside her battered pussy as she milked him for every last drop.

"Holy Styx," Drew moaned as he pulled out of her and redressed himself. "I want to swear to the gods, but I'm afraid my mom would hear."

"What's wrong?" Percy grinned. "Afraid she'd get jealous and want my dick all for herself?"

"Honestly?" Drew asked. "That's a real possibility. My half-sisters have always compared you to a modern-day Adonis, but you're much better hung and a far better fuck than him. If mom caught a look at you, she'd be on you in an instant."

"Well," Percy said, "Maybe the two of you together can be a match for me."

To her shock, Drew could tell even under his jeans that he had regained hardness already. "How…?"

"Like you said," he pulled his shirt on, obstructing his abs from her vision. "Sons of Poseidon have the kind of virility you only hear of in the strangest myths."

Percy walked towards the door before turning back to her. "You'll be back here, same time tomorrow," he said with a cocky smirk. "You won't spill a single drop of your come before then. Now wait five minutes after I leave before you follow, so no one suspects."

Drew gazed at him, lust clouding her eyes as he left the baths. She took in her appearance: her make-up was smudged all over her face, his seed was dripping from her pussy and ass, and she could feel more of it settling in her stomach. She washed her face and pulled her shorts and panties back up before leaving the washrooms, ignoring the gawking boys waiting outside.

She would have to try to conceal Jackson's mythical cock for as long as possible from her mother. That being said, maybe Piper would be willing to help her tame it?

Either way, she'd be back tomorrow.


	5. E is for Eris

E is for Eris

 _The role of Eris will be played by Katie McGrath._

 **A/N** : Given how little Eris is described in the books, I've based her largely off her appearance in Disney's Sinbad movie.

Percy wished he could dramatize it. He wished he could say this life-changing event had happened as he was in the midst of an awe-inspiring battle with a hellhound - no, an empousae - no, _three_ empousa. And he had a jagged cut along his arm and a light sheen of sweat on him after slaying all seven of them when he noticed the little girl.

In reality, he was eating pizza in the camp's mess hall when the little girl came up to him and tugged on his sleeve. Some tomato sauce was on the edge of his lips. Not very heroic.

"Hi," he said brightly. The girl was ten or eleven at most, with bright blue eyes and long, straight dark hair. Percy couldn't pin a name to her, but he knew she was a daughter of a minor god or goddess, the type who would have been in Hermes' cabin a few years ago. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mr. Jackson?" the adorable little girl asked.

"I am, but you can call me Percy," he said gently. "Is something wrong?"

"Follow me," the girl said in a rather eerie tone.

Percy obliged, although he was doubting there was anything dangerous to deal with. Maybe a fight between campers, at worst. He found himself being led towards the cabins, and was intrigued to notice that they passed by most of the busy cabins: Ares, Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite.

On the contrary, she led him to one of the only empty cabins, Zeus' cabin. "Is Thalia back from a hunt?" he asked. The girl didn't answer. Percy looked around, but she had disappeared without a noise. He was beginning to wonder if this was some poorly executed prank when he noticed sounds coming from inside, moans and grunts and screams.

Percy cautiously opened the cabin door, half-expecting to find someone being tortured and mutilated (the other half expecting to get burnt to a crisp by Zeus for his unwanted intrusion).

Instead what he found was two figures, one bent over the other, fucking on the bed. "The Styx?" he asked himself. "Jason?" Part of him wondered why he was disturbing Jason and Piper, but he swept that thought aside when the two figures looked up. One of them certainly was Jason, but the other...

"Annabeth?" he asked weakly.

Indeed, the female partner in this twisted affair certainly looked like Annabeth, and yet something seemed not quite right about it. She didn't have tan lines on her chest or rear from her bikini, and Jason was lacking his scar, his Roman tattoo was oddly blurry, and his hair was the wrong shade of blonde.

Their eyes were blank and empty, especially Annabeth's normally shocking grey eyes, which was unexpected, given that they were in the middle of a lustful affair.

Percy's questions were abruptly squished as jealousy and anger and hurt all swelled up in his breast. He couldn't quite shape his feelings into words, and with an incomprehensible roar, he slammed the door closed and fled. He feared that had he stayed any longer, he may well have killed his cousin, and that wouldn't have ended well for anyone.

Percy found himself retreating to a clearing near the lake. It was nice and secluded, the perfect place to think in solitude, while still being near the calming influence of the lake.

He sat back on his heels and buried his head in his hands. He stayed for some time, weeping quietly as his heart shattered into many pieces. He hardly noticed that he had stopped crying, or that his thoughts had changed from mourning his relationship to avenging himself.

It was around the time this transition was completed when he heard leaves crunch behind him as someone approached, evidently not making an effort to be silent.

He whirled around and got to his feet, his hand wrapping around the pen in his pocket, only to fall to his knees and avert his gaze as he became cognizant of the goddess before him. "My lady Eris," he said respectfully, recognizing her from their brief previous meetings.

"Rise, young hero," she spoke gently. The goddess wore a dark purple dress that met at a point above her chest and began below her underarms, hanging tightly against her sides and flaring out at her hips. It was a rather short piece, ending only a small bit below her hips. It emphasized her long, pale legs, as slender as they were smooth. "What troubles you?" she asked, her voice surprisingly kind giving their previous meetings had been less than cordial.

He brushed a stray tear from his eye. "I caught Annabeth with... another guy... together." He found he couldn't bring himself to name Jason as his betrayer.

"Oh, you poor dear," she sympathized, sweeping him into a surprisingly warm embrace.

His anger at Annabeth increased by the moment. "I don't want comfort. I want revenge," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then I'm afraid you may be looking for my sister Nemesis," she said. At Percy's disappointed frown, she sighed. "Although... I suppose I can think of one easy way for you to get revenge." Her smile was beautiful yet cruel.

"Please, tell me, my lady," he said. He hadn't realized how close they were until Eris placed a hand on his chest, feeling his pectorals through his shirt.

"The best way to get over one girl," she said wisely, as if quoting a great philosopher, "Is by getting under another."

Percy took a step back. "I, I don't know. Even after what I saw, I think a part of me, a big part of me, still loves Annabeth."

Even as he said it, he felt a wave of hatred and anger towards Annabeth rise up within him. As Eris' lips approached his, he knew he wasn't going to reject her.

Their lips molded together as if meant for each other. Percy's hands almost out of instinct fell to her sides, his fingers pressing into her hips. The goddess wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his hair and keeping his lips firmly attached to hers, not that he seemed likely to remove them anytime soon.

Percy surprised himself by being the aggressor, detaching his lips from hers but only to keep them against Eris' soft skin. He nuzzled against her neck, laying delicate kisses against her pulse.

"Oh, that's right my dear," she moaned breathily. "You're doing great."

Seemingly offended by the lack of confidence in his sexual skills expressed in that statement, Percy upped the ante, trailing his lips down to her collarbone, only a slight bit above the fabric of her dress. "Take off my dress, won't you, babe?"

Percy obligingly turned her around and pulled down the zipper of her dress. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her spine, following the zipper down. It ended just above her waist, so Percy pulled it down low enough that she could step out of it.

He watched, fascinated, as her steps caused her ass to jiggle in the most delightful of ways. Her midnight black panties covered very little of her fleshy backside, and unbidden, Percy found his lips sealed to a round cheek.

"Oh, you dirty boy," Eris complimented, her voice turning into a husky moan from her lust.

Percy licked, kissed and sucked all over her exposed ass, though he never invaded her darkest hole. Once his lips and tongue had caressed every inch of her delectable ass, Percy turned her back around and brought his lips back up to her collarbone.

He continued with his original path, kissing and licking from her neck down to her bosom. Her bust was concealed by a matching black bra, which he disposed of rather impatiently. The clasp undone, the brassiere fell to the ground, revealing Eris' amazing set of tits.

Percy took a moment to wonder at her melons. They were neither too big nor too small for Eris' slight physique; they seemed to fit her body just right while still being busty for her size. Her nipples were hard and a dusty pink. Harry felt a thrill shoot through his spine at the knowledge that he could bring such arousal to a goddess.

He fondled her ass with both hands as he licked along her cleavage, down the valley between her breasts. He sucked on the top of her breasts and all the way around them before sucking on her nipples. When he finally did, she moaned especially loudly and ground her hips against his, making him realize just how hard he was.

When he was finished lavishing her spectacular tits with his attention, he continued down her fit stomach towards her lower half. He kissed his way down her left leg all the way to her ankle, and then licked at the sole of her foot and sucked each individual toe.

He then switched to the right toes, the right foot, the right ankle and the right leg. Once he reached the junction of her thighs, he placed a firm kiss against her pussy through the panties, which were soaked through.

"Mmm, Percy, please" the goddess whimpered.

Percy's boxers felt tighter as his dick twitched at the breathy plea. He licked her pussy lips through her silken panties. He manipulated his tongue through her folds, and her twat was by now so wet that her underwear clung to her skin, absolutely sopping wet.

The goddess lay on the grass and he knelt between her legs, still keeping her panties very much on. He managed to find her engorged clit within her heated mound, and he flicked at it with his tongue. He gave a firm swirl along her delicate nub before puckering his lips on it, giving it a light suck. Eris cried out at his touch.

Percy smiled into her damp panties and sucked her clit a little harder.

Eris shifted her hips into the air and Percy took the hint. He tugged her panties down below her knees, and she did the rest of the job, kicking them off and flinging them towards her dress and bra.

Percy leant in close, letting her heavy scent overwhelm her. He buried his nose into her thatch of black hair and trailed his lips over her glistening, pink pussy.

He stuck his tongue into her bluntly, as he was of the opinion that he had teased her enough. His own jeans were straining at the seams from his bulge.

He looked up and was surprised to see that she was fondling her perky breasts, pinching her nipples.

"Oh fuck," she hissed, her fingers trailing through his messy hair. He took a moment to nibble at her clit before recommencing licking her insides.

She squirmed beneath him, her legs enclosing around his head as he got her closer and closer. Her moans became breathier, her eyes were half-lidded with lust.

And then Percy had two fingers inside her, and that was all she could take.

She thrashed underneath him, her back arched as he flexed the fingers inside her. She felt pleasure like she had never felt before. Her knees locked around his head as she came furiously, gushing onto his fingers until he drew them back out and substituted for them with his tongue, lapping up her wetness.

"Gods almighty," the goddess of discord moaned as she gained control of herself. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

Percy sobered immediately. "Annabeth," he answered. "Mostly trial and error."

Eris could have cursed herself for her misstep. Percy stood back up and she followed suit. They stood in stark contrast to one another; Percy still fully clothed while she was naked, sweating, hair matted, and juices dribbling down her thigh.

"I'm so sorry I brought her up," she said, pressing herself against him and embracing him tightly. She could feel his manhood throbbing against her thigh through his jeans. "Let me help you forget all about her," she suggested. She slipped a hand under his orange camp t-shirt and rubbed against his fit stomach.

Percy pulled his shirt off and they locked lips once again. This time it was Eris who broke the kiss to trail her lips down his chest, pecking at his sensitive nipples and kissing his well-defined abs.

She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans marginally, but enough that they were below the bottoms of his boxers. Her eyes bulged at the tent in his boxers. "Oh my, is that for me?" she inquired, licking her lips. She rubbed the thick tool through his boxers, giving her a better idea of his size.

She pulled down his boxers as well, admiring his hard cock as it was released. She pulled both the jeans and underwear to the ground, and he stepped out of them impatiently. She crouched in front of him and traced his cock and balls with her index finger, teasingly brushing the skin.

She wrapped her dominant hand around his long dick and tugged along the shaft. She added a slight twist to the motion as she repeated it several times, picking up the pace until her hand was like a blur across his dick, and then slowing down for a minute before speeding up once again.

She let go of his throbbing erection and leaned forward. Her lips parted as his cock pushed through them and deep into her throat. Percy groaned as her soft lips wrapped around his pole and applied heavy suction. Her warm hands moved to cup his heavy balls as she took him all the way inside her mouth, her inhuman throat muscles adjusting to his presence.

He had already been rather hard from eating her out, so she didn't expect him to last very long in her divine mouth. Sure enough, after a few long sucks he put his hands on the back of her head, warning her of his impending climax.

She pulled off his dick and suckled both of his balls in turn, prolonging his orgasm for another minute.

Eris stood up a bit more and jerked his dick until he neared completion. She pointed his swollen head at her heavenly orbs. "Come on, babe, coat my tits with your cum, cum all over them baby, yes!" she exclaimed as he happily obliged.

Percy's cock tensed as his balls seized up. He shot a heaving load onto her breasts, almost completely covering them with his seed. "There's a good boy!" Eris complimented, kissing the tip of his cock in thanks.

Eris grabbed her perfectly round tits and pushed them up. She stuck out her long, slender tongue and licked up every last drop of his seed. "You taste delicious," she complimented. Her eyes were lidded with lust. She wanted nothing more than to have his dick inside her, and she told him so.

Percy was already hard from watching her lick up his come, and his now erect shaft twitched at her statement. "How do you want it?" he asked.

She licked her lips, perhaps savoring the last drop of his semen, perhaps already eyeing the possibility of his thick prick intruding into her. "I haven't had a dick that big inside me in a long time, if ever. At least at first, let me be on top."

Percy happily complied and lay back on the grass. His dick shot out from his groin straight into the air. Eris squatted over him, tugging open her lips with her fingers. Her wetness dripped onto his throbbing cock, providing her with lubricant. She lowered herself slowly, inch by inch, until he was sealed inside her to the hilt.

Percy groaned in pleasure as she began rocking her hips against his. She bucked against him slowly at first but soon picked up pace. Her tits jiggled delightfully in the air, and his hands moved from her hips up her waist to grope her breasts. He squeezed her nipples as she rode him before he brought his hands back down and groping her well defined ass instead.

Eris' hands weren't idle either, constantly bracing herself against him or else rubbing his sculpted torso. When he wasn't playing with her boobs she leaned forward to kiss him almost tenderly before pulling away, their lips still connected by a strand of saliva.

It was a testament to Percy's sexual prowess that she was very soon approaching a peak. She arched her back as pleasure flooded her like nothing she had felt before. "Gods of Olympus!" She cried. "Fuck, never stop. You're so fucking big, agh!"

She lost her ability to speak comprehensively and screamed nonsensical words as she raked long nails along Percy's chest, opening up several long cuts.

She slumped on top of him as she came down from her high, smothering him between her full bosom. Percy, naturally, soon found himself licking the valley between her luscious breasts and peppering the soft skin with tender kisses.

Eris stroked his disheveled hair as he buried his face between her mounds. "Oh, you love my tits, don't you?"

"Mmf," he said, probably agreeing.

Percy hooked his legs between hers and twisted both of them over so he was now in the dominant position. Somehow, he managed to pull it off while keeping his head firmly nestled between her firm twins.

He dragged his heavy pecker along her slit. The eye of his prick was weeping with precome as he had managed not to come so far. Eris' wetness almost pulled him inside her unintentionally, but he intended to tease her before he'd please her.

He rested the flat of his cock against her loins and leaned forward to nibble at her ear. "You're desperate for my cock, aren't you?"

Eris moaned at the way he made her feel. She tried to wrap her legs around his to force him inside her, but he braced his hands against both her thighs to keep her still. "Yes, yes, I feel so empty without you inside me!" she cried.

He traced his fingertips along her sides. "I don't know if you deserve me inside you," he said, slapping his head against her swollen clit.

She gasped at the fleeting pleasure. "Oh gods, please fuck me, I'll do anything Percy!"

"Anything, you say?" he teased, his lips mere millimeters above hers.

"Yes, anything!" she yelled, despairing to have his manhood back inside her tight cunt. "You can take any of my holes whenever you want and come wherever you want, just please fuck me now!"

"Well, since you ask so politely," he quipped. He pulled both her legs up to his shoulders and pulled her closer to him so that their groins ground against one another.

He thrusted inside of her, with her on her back and him on his knees, her feet hooked over his shoulders. With this new position he couldn't reach as far inside her, but every thrust into her pussy hit her g spot.

She could only handle so much of this constant pleasure before she was thrashing under him, gushing her fluids onto his cock as he kept hammering into her. He never slowed in his pace, steadily plowing into her at a breakneck speed. She couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't some way to keep him for herself permanently as her eyes rolled back into her head and he sent her closer and closer to another climax.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" she shouted as she came down from another high. "You're the best fuck I've ever had!"

Percy grunted in concentration but she was sure she spotted a self-satisfied grin. "I'm not gonna last much longer," he said. Veins in his neck were bulging as he refused to give in. He ran his fingers all over her body, pinching her nipples, roughly grabbing her breasts, flicking her clit and groping her fleshy ass. "But first I want you to come again. Come for me one last time, Eris, come!"

Eris gave in as she writhed underneath the sexual god above her. Despite the pleasure flooding her senses and turning her brain to mush, she had the sense to hook her legs around him. "Come inside me, baby, give me so much seed that I'll never forget you!"

Percy had a few more long thrusts before his ballsack clenched, sending ropes and ropes of come through his pulsating shaft and into her wet, warm, welcoming pussy. It felt like he was never going to stop as he unleashed spurt after spurt of baby batter inside her.

He finally pulled out of her and lay on the grass next to her. "That was amazing," he said breathily.

"Absolutely," she agreed. "You're the best in the sack I've ever seen in my many millennia of existence."

Percy sighed. "If that's the case, then why would Annabeth leave me for Jason?"

Eris gave him a confused look before a spark of recognition appeared in her eyes. "Oh right. That."

Percy turned on his side to look at her accusingly. "What do you mean, 'Oh right. That.'?"

Eris cleared her throat awkwardly. "Ahem. That was sort of a delusion."

"What?" he yelped. "But...the little girl..."

"One of my daughters," she said.

"You used your eight year old daughter to seduce me?" he asked, disgusted.

"Well its not like she knew that that was what she was doing," she defensed. "But essentially, yes."

Everything seemed so clear to Percy now. All the mistakes in how Annabeth and Jason looked, they had been cooked up by the goddess of discord. "I can't believe this. So Annabeth didn't actually cheat on me?"

"That sounds about right."

"So... oh gods. I cheated on her?"

Eris grinned devilishly. "You were surprisingly easy to convince."

"You... you tricked me! Swear on the Styx that you'll never tell anyone about this!"

"But-"

"Swear it!" He demanded.

Eris sighed, brushing her luscious hair out of her eyes. "Fine. I'll swear it. But first... I seem to remember promising you _all_ of my holes." She turned onto her back, exposing her delicious ass. "You fuck my ass until I can't walk, and I'll swear on the Styx."

Percy sighed but dutifully got in position above her, preparing to plunge into her ass without complaining. After all, he'd already betraying Annabeth by fucking her mouth and pussy, what did he have to lose?

Percy grinned as Eris screamed from the sudden intrusion into her asshole. The chance for a modicum of revenge certainly didn't hurt his motivations.

 **A/N:** I'm not gonna beg for reviews or anything like that. That being said, there's an upcoming chapter titled G is for Gwen, based on a character that appeared in one out of the ten books. There are some characters that I don't have scheduled for any of the chapters, so if you'd rather see, let's say, Hera or Hestia or Demeter or Persephone, etc., then you should let me know.


	6. F is for Athena

F is for Athena

 _The part of Athena will be played by Cobie Smulders._

 **A/N:** Unfortunately there were no female characters with the first name F, and the idea of Percy/fem!Frank was quite frankly disturbing, so here's Percy/Athena instead. Also, obviously, this is extremely OOC.

Percy was... Well, quite frankly, he had no idea how he had managed to get himself into this problem. He still wasn't entirely sure how, but one thing had led to another and now he was having a 'family dinner' with his and his girlfriend's families.

So he found himself sitting at a long table with his father Poseidon, his step-mother Amphitrite, his mother Sally Jackson (thankfully not sitting near Amphitrite), his step-father Paul, his half-brother Triton, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and her mother Athena, father, step-mother, and two sons.

And for some inexplicable reason, Poseidon was hosting. Which meant, of course, that they were in Poseidon's palace in Atlantis. He supposed he understood the reason for a family dinner, given that he and Annabeth were both twenty one years old now and had been dating for around five years, but it was still uncomfortably awkward.

Of course, with Percy's luck the awkward tension between his mom and his step-mom, and between Annabeth's mom and _her_ step-mom, was only the beginning of his problem.

They were roughly half-way through eating some very rare seafoods when a pair of dainty feet fell into his lap, pressing tightly against his crotch.

"What the-" he trailed off, looking under the table to see the feet attached to long, slender legs which stretched to the opposite side of the table...to where Athena was sitting.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, hearing his confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just, uh, spilled some sauce onto my jeans." He belatedly pulled a napkin to cover his lap (and by proxy Athena's feet as well) and gave Annabeth a sheepish grin.

Annabeth smiled fondly and murmured, "Good to see you've still got some seaweed in there."

Percy gave her a strained smile as Athena's bare feet started to rub against his groin. He looked across the table accusingly, where Athena was smirking with a devilish glint in her eyes. Her long, curly black hair descended freely past her bare shoulders. She wore a white sleeveless toga with a steep cut revealing a fair amount of cleavage. Gold bracelets were wrapped around her biceps.

The goddess winked at Percy from across the table, and abruptly his jeans and boxers slipped down to below his knees. Percy gave a soft yelp as her soft feet caressed his bare genitals. Her toes poked against his balls before running up and down his length.

Percy couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was in his dad's home with his dad, his mom, and his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's mom was rubbing her feet against his prick!

Her soft soles rubbed along the length of his rigid cock. Athena lifted her right foot and brushed it against his member. She steadfastly continued eating as she stroked him with her toes. Percy noticed that she had dipped one hand between her thighs, pumping her fingers inside her as his eyes glazed over from the incredible pleasure.

"Mmm, Poseidon," Athena said, not moving her gaze from Percy. "These crab legs are _huge_ , what kind of crabs do these come from?" She ran her toes along his entire length as she emphasized the word 'huge.'

Poseidon smiled proudly as he explained the rarity of giant crabs outside of Atlantis, and how they were specially bred to grow larger and have more meat, while also serving as one of Atlantis' first lines of defense if need be.

Athena stroked Percy with one foot and then the other. She lifted her legs slightly to put her feet on either side of his penis. They enclosed around his shaft. The brunette goddess rubbed up and down his length, stroking him with her elegant arches. Percy marveled at the thrill of his girlfriend's mom giving him a footjob.

"So, Percy," Annabeth's dad said from down the table. "Our daughter's told us so little about you."

"Nothing too bad, I hope," he said nervously, inwardly groaning at the cliche as well as the sensation of Athena pumping her soles along his rigid manhood. Frederick Chase gave a courtesy chuckle. "I mean, what's there to say?"

"Well, what are your hobbies?" the older man inquired. The older man's former lover dipped a second finger between her thighs. A cursory glance under the table showed that she wasn't wearing panties. Her mound was covered by a thin layer of hair.

"Nowadays, mostly sword-fighting and the like. Annabeth's been getting me into some of the Ancient Greek texts as well, and obviously I try and spend as much time as I can in the water."

"What about a job?" Mr. Chase pressed as Athena pressed her soles tighter against the base of his prick.

"Uh," Percy said smartly. "I'm still not totally sure. Maybe something in New Rome, or relating to marine biology, or else something here in Atlantis."

Poseidon interrupted his previous conversation with Amphitrite and Triton to take part in this one. "Well, son, you'd be welcome to any position here."

Percy smiled gratefully as Frederick turned his attention to Poseidon, asking about some of the finer points in Atlantean politics.

Percy's balls tensed up as Athena's feet drove him to the brink. He coughed to get her attention, and made a motion to let her know he was coming. She either didn't notice it or didn't care; regardless she kept pumping his prick furiously.

A few more strokes caused him to completely lose it. His eyes rolled back, as did hers as she rode her fingers to climax. His first jet of come had enough force to hit the underside of the table with a dull noise, thankfully drowned out by conversation. The remained of his semen coated her lower legs and feet.

As Athena came down from her high, she dragged a finger down her leg. She pulled it back up covered in his come and sucked her finger seductively. "Mmm, Poseidon, you must tell your chef that this sauce is delightful!"

Poseidon beamed and promised to do so. Athena continued, "Now if you'll excuse me, I find myself needing the ladies room."

"Of course," Poseidon acknowledged. "Do you need help finding it?"

Athena smiled. "I'm sure Perseus could show me the way. We've got much to speak about, after all."

Percy panicked for a moment before he felt his jeans return to around his waist. He stepped out of his seat awkwardly, trying not to make his flagging erection too obvious. "Of course, my lady."

Annabeth grabbed his hand tightly. "Don't worry, Seaweed Brain, she won't bite." Percy smiled weakly, not so sure that she was correct.

He showed her to the washroom obediently. He made to wait outside for her, but she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in. She pushed him onto the covered toilet seat.

"My lady, I don't understand," he protested.

"I know of your plans to wed my daughter," she said bluntly. Percy looked at her in shock, but hesitantly showed her the ring he had bought for Annabeth. "That'll do," she acknowledged. "Now I already know you love my daughter, but before you marry her, I need to know you can satisfy her."

"This... This is some kind of a trap, isn't it?" he asked.

"Not at all. If it makes you feel more secure, I swear on the Styx never to tell Annabeth about our affair." Even at the bottom of the ocean, Percy could hear the thunder rumbling.

Percy looked at the goddess nervously. "And this is... the only way you'll let me marry her?"

"Yes," Athena affirmed.

Percy was smart enough to know that he had no wiggle room in this. Either he gave in, or she would probably tell Annabeth about their under the table affair, and that would surely drive a wedge between them, at the very least.

Percy nodded shakily. "Okay," he added verbally. "So is there anything specific you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?" Athena asked, taken aback.

"Like make you, ahem, orgasm a certain amount of times or something like that to prove my ability to satisfy Annabeth."

"Oh, er... If we take too long, the families will surely get suspicious. Lets say if you can last ten minutes inside me without coming, and if I come during that time, then you'll be deemed suitable."

Percy suddenly felt much more confident. He was certain he could make Athena come, and he had lasted much longer than ten minutes before with Annabeth.

"Don't get too confident, young hero," Athena said, as if reading his mind. "Lasting ten minutes with a virgin goddess is no easy feat."

Percy gulped as he pulled off his shirt. He unbuckled his belt and lowered his jeans to below his knees. Athena stepped forward and straddled his lap, rubbing her heated groin against his. She pulled up her toga, confirming that she was wearing no panties underneath, and rocked her bare genitals against his rapidly hardening prick.

She pulled her toga the rest of the way up and took it off, revealing her perfectly round tits. Percy practically salivated as he reached out to grasp her orbs. He felt that he could come just from watching them jiggle. They were as tanned as the rest of the body with dark nipples standing out against them.

He pulled her more tightly against him as she continued her grinding. He lowered his head to suck at her breasts, licking and biting at the tender flesh. Athena's hands wandered down his chest and rubbed along his hard shaft slowly.

Percy let go of her chest and gripped her around the waist. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Athena shook her head in the negative. "Not quite yet, hero. Don't you do foreplay with my daughter?"

"Well, yes, but don't we have a time limit?"

"That's true," Athena acknowledged. "But these bracelets adorning my arms aren't just for decoration; they also slow down time for the wearer. Hephaestus and I have done some tinkering to expand it to cover us both. Ten minutes for us will be but a minute for them."

"Oh," Percy said meekly as Athena got off his lap, leaving his cock hanging sadly. She kneeled between his legs and ran a thumb along the ridges of his dick.

"You've got a beautiful cock, I've gotta admit," she said.

She gripped the sides of her large breasts and jiggled her jugs before him. She pressed them around his cock, which seemed to Percy to be swallowed entirely by the two mounds of flesh. She moved back and forth and Percy was filled with pleasure. He watched as his prick moved back and forth and in and out of her tits over and over again.

Athena steadily increased her speed as Percy felt his semen building up within his balls. He felt like they were about to explode when she stopped entirely.

"Please don't stop," he begged weakly.

"Not just yet, Perseus. I don't want to waste a drop of your seed." She pulled her hair back from her face before moving back between his legs. "We'll get to fucking soon, but I need your cock nice and wet first."

Athena wrapped her long tongue around the base of his throbbing erection. She licked the tip before plunging her throat onto the entire of his shaft. Percy wanted to grab her by the hair and throat-fuck her, but she quickly pulled off. Spit dribbled off her tongue and onto his long member. She suckled on his balls one at a time, before squeezing both into her mouth at the same time.

She licked back up his shaft and bobbed her head down his cock once again. She planted her hands on his thighs and impaled her throat onto him several times before she stopped, once again just a moment before he could reach the edge.

She got back to her feet as a timer appeared in the air behind her. She grabbed his shoulders for support and slowly aligned her pussy with his dick. "Wait a second," he argued. "You're not gonna make me come before we fuck?"

"Oh, what's the problem, hero?" Athena mocked. "You can't live up to your end of the deal?"

"Of course I can," he protested. "But the deal was ten minutes inside you, not foreplay _and_ ten minutes inside you."

"Well that's a shame," she said unsympathetically before lowering herself onto him, not letting him argue any further.

He held his breath as her incredibly tight pussy wrapped around his swollen head and the timer started. She let gravity do its work and plunged his prick all the way inside her cunt.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed as he tore through her barrier. "Percy you're huge!" Golden ichor dripped onto his lap for a few seconds before her body healed itself.

Percy had to admit, while Annabeth was tight, her mother was far tighter. Her moist walls clenched around his dick enthusiastically, molding around his member as he stretched her in ways she didn't know were possible.

Athena began to move up and down on his dick. The timer was still under a minute. "You're so fucking tight, my lady!" he groaned as his dick disappeared into her cunt.

"Please," she gasped, "Call me Athena!" The feeling of his prick inside her caused her voice to become a shriek. "Oh gods, if I knew dicks felt this good I'd have given up on my vow centuries ago!"

She picked up speed and Percy watched as her breasts bounced in front of him. He happily applied himself to them, grabbing one while fastening his mouth to the other. "Oh yes, Percy!" she cried in pleasure. "Play with my tits!"

They were two minutes in now. Percy cupped her breasts hard and buried his face between them. His hips moved in rhythm with hers as they both got used to the incredible feelings the other causing.

Percy continued to molest her tits as the minutes wore on. Athena ran her hands through his tousled hair as she bounced on top of him. Around the five minute mark she decided to change the positions, kneeling on the floor in front of him and wiggling her ass at him.

Percy slipped back inside her from behind, going deep inside her. He knew he only had five more minutes to make her come, but he was already using all his concentration to not blow prematurely. His hands lavished attention onto her ass, slapping them until his handprint was left on her cheeks.

Her ass seemed to bounce as he rode his hips against hers. He couldn't help but notice that her ass was much bigger and thicker than Annabeth's. Consequentially, it was also less firm, though Percy could certainly see the benefits of both.

He looked at the timer. Only three minutes left. Shit.

He stopped worrying about not coming and instead fucked her as hard as he could, hammering into her without any regrets. He could feel her tensing under him, her gasps becoming breathier and more frequent, and knew she was close.

Sure enough, her loins erupted around his with about a minute and a half left. Her pussy muscles clenched around him as she screamed wildly from her first ever dick-induced orgasm.

Percy didn't slow his pace as the timer neared completion and actually managed to drive Athena to another orgasm almost immediately after, only moments before the timer went off. "Gods of Olympus!" she yelled as she came again so soon after the first.

Percy felt his balls tense up as he approached the edge again. "Athena, I'm going come!"

"Pull out!" she demanded. "I want to taste it from the source this time!" He did so and she turned around back onto her knees. She suckled his balls briefly before impaling her mouth onto his dick again. She took him all the way into her throat as she sucked his dick.

After only a few seconds of this she felt his groin tighten. She massaged his balls as she kept him deep in her throat, swallowing every last drop of his tasty seed. She finally pulled off him with a wet plop.

"Your dick is _amazing_ ," she said, gazing admirably at the phallus in question.

Percy felt his cheeks heat up. "Yes, well... Am I allowed to keep courting your daughter?"

"Of course," she said agreeably. "Although you're certainly welcome to visit my temple whenever you want."

Percy gawked at her. "Er... right. We'll see."

He led her back to the dining hall in silence. His father's voice boomed across the room, "I hope you were able to find the washrooms alright?"

Athena smiled a secretive smile. "Yes, your son is quite the skilled navigator."

Percy coughed as he sat next to Annabeth once more.

Barely ten minutes had passed before Athena's feet returned to his lap. A minute later she excused herself once again, apparently needing to return to the bathroom.

She claimed to have already forgotten the rather complicated route to the washroom, and once more needed Percy as a guide. The demigod split the walk glaring at her and watching her hips.

"What is it this time?" he asked impatiently as they neared the washroom.

"I just want to make sure that that wasn't a one-time fluke," she said innocently, batting her eyes at him. Percy sighed as they reentered the bathroom.

It was a long meal, punctuated by Athena's bathroom visits every half hour or so. By the end, Percy found himself quite amiable to the idea of another family dinner.


	7. G is for Demeter and Hestia

G is for Hestia and Demeter

Alternate title: G is for Goddesses

 _The part of Demeter will be played by Keri Russell._

 _The part of Hestia will be played by Jessica Biel._

Percy walked along the cobbled streets of Olympus. He had been visiting Annabeth, who had just begun working on rebuilding Olympus. All around him, statues were broken and the houses of the minor gods were caved in. Annabeth certainly had her work cut out for her.

Percy passed through the minor gods' stucco homes and found himself wandering through the palaces of the Olympians. The statues were in similar shapes, but most of the palaces were in relatively good shape.

It was as he was walking through the Olympian area that he heard a scream, clearly female. It was followed soon after by another, and Percy was easily able to track it to the palace directly on his left. Grains and wheat were growing all over the extensive front yard; it didn't take Annabeth's deductive mind to realize it was Demeter's.

Had Percy been a few years older and had more experience with women, he may have recognized that these screams were of erotic passion, not fright or pain. Alas, he didn't recognize this, and ran into the palace, his hand gripping his trusty pen.

"Hello?" he called out as he entered the palace. The silence was deafening, broken a minute later by a series of giggles. "Hello? Lady Demeter?" he called.

He heard footsteps alighting down the stairs of a nearby spiral staircase. He uncapped Anaklusmos, allowing it to grow to its full length as a celestial bronze sword.

"You can put the sword away, dear nephew," a kind voice said, one that he recognized.

Another familiar voice added, "Oh I don't know, I'd rather like to see his sword."

The duo made the final turn of the staircase and appeared in front of Percy, both wearing bathrobes loosely tied around the front and ending barely below the waist.

The young demigod fell to his knees. "My ladies," he said, his face turning red as he began to realize what he had walked into. "I'm sorry, I thought someone was being attacked."

"Hush, Perseus," the warmer voice said, which Percy could now attribute to Lady Hestia. "You're company is not unwanted."

"Er... What?" he asked, his mind slowly forming conclusions.

The second, saucier voice, which belonged to Lady Demeter, said, "What my sister means to say is that we have a very large bed upstairs, and it feels very lonely with only the two of us." Demeter tugged at her bathrobe, exposing a tantalizing amount of cleavage.

Percy was at a loss for words. "You mean... I thought you were an eternal virgin?" he asked Hestia.

The goddess shrugged. "That's what I tell my brothers to keep them away from my bed."

The pair of goddesses slowly circled him like sharks circling their prey. Hestia trailed a finger down his chest and they both pressed their bodies against his sides.

What little self control he had was being washed away very quickly by the alluring deities. It certainly didn't help that his teenage hormones had been blue-balled by Annabeth all day, who had been wearing incredibly short shorts and a low cut shirt but had refused to do more than kiss him.

"I guess it would be rather rude of me to break into your palace and leave without making it up to you," he suggested.

Hestia and Demeter both latched onto his arms. "Yes, you did break in, didn't you?" Demeter mused as they led him up the stairs.

"Yes, but he did so heroically!" Hestia praised. Percy blushed at the compliment.

"I suppose we should thank him, then," Demeter concluded as they reached the top of the stairs and approached the bedroom.

The duo let go of his arms and turned around. They loosened their robes and shrugged them off, revealing them both in all their glory.

Percy stood awestruck at the sight of the two goddesses. For several seconds he simply stared at them both, drinking in their beauty.

The taller of the two, roughly as tall as Percy, was Demeter. She had long blonde hair the color of ripe wheat, which matched the thick thatch of hair between her legs. She had large, full breasts with rosy nipples sticking out. Judging by the sweat and other juices glistening on her chest and thighs, she was the one who had been screaming previously.

Catching Percy checking her out, she ran her hands through her long hair and turned in a circle, wiggling her hips as she did. Percy found his eyes glued to her rear, which lived up to the voluptuousness of her front.

Her green eyes sparkled as she completed her turn. Her lovely plump lips curved into a smile. Percy would never tell the goddess of love, but he thought Demeter may have her beat in terms of beauty.

Demeter's sister was in many ways the antithesis of her. Hestia had shorter, shoulder length black hair that framed her soft face in ringlets. If Demeter was around six feet tall, Hestia was close to a foot shorter. She was less busty than her sister, but still perfectly proportioned; the definition of busty and petite. The hair around her nether region was sparse but matched her black hair.

Following her younger sister's lead, she also twirled around, though didn't swing her hips quite as much. Nonetheless her bodacious booty jiggled as she moved, as she too had a perfect body.

Her eyes were a soft red and glinted from below her hair. She was not as beautiful as Demeter, but Hestia had a comforting warmth to her that drew Percy in just as much as her sister's alluring beauty did.

Percy didn't remember removing his clothes, but he suddenly realized that he was also naked. The sight of the two goddesses stripping for him had his long prick hard and ready for action.

Demeter and Hestia's eyes both bugged out as they stared at his groin. "He's so big," Hestia said softly. Her fingers tugged at her nether lips as if to see if he could fit.

Demeter licked her lips. "So much bigger than his father or Zeus."

Percy wasn't sure how to respond to that, but was thankfully spared the trouble as Demeter stepped forward and squatted in front of him. She gave his prick a long lick from base to tip before wrapping her hand around him and pumping along his length.

With one hand Demeter stroked his heavy prick, while with the other she reached under his base and played with his balls, cupping them and gently squeezing them. She kissed along his abs, agonizingly close to his manhood, as she added a twist to her strokes.

Hestia stepped next to her and pulled Percy's head down to kiss him. Percy was amazed at how perfectly their lips fit together, and when she pushed at his lips with her tongue he easily let her in.

Percy and Hestia rubbed their hands all over one another's body. Hestia paid special attention to his pectorals and threading through his hair; Percy's hands were occupied playing with her perky tits.

One of his hands trailed down her trim stomach, settling between her legs. He cupped her wet pussy before teasing her lips with his fingers. He pushed one finger into her and flexed it before adding a second. He traced her warm inner walls before pumping his fingers inside her wetness.

Meanwhile, Demeter had let go of his cock in favor of wrapping her full breasts around his pole. His head poked through while the rest of his dick seemed to have been swallowed by her bosom. She licked at the exposed head with her long tongue, occasionally wrapping her plump lips around his head and applying slight suction.

Demeter changed once more, now lavishing attention on his length with her tongue. Once his whole phallus was slick and well lubricated, she pressed her lips against his swollen head and allowed him to push through.

Inch by inch she took his cock into her mouth until his head was poking her throat muscles and his balls were against her chin. She reached out and fondled the full sac. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Her long blonde hair obscured her face, and she swept it out of the way so she could better see his godly penis.

Percy inserted a third finger inside Hestia's tight cunt. She may not have been the virgin she claimed to be, but she certainly didn't get around as much as Aphrodite or even Demeter did.

Hestia gasped in ecstasy as Percy buried his head in between her breasts. He licked the valley of her breasts and sucked on her hard pink nipples. She moaned and grasped his head firmly, keeping his mouth sealed around her nipple.

All of a sudden, Percy's attention bore unexpected fruit as a thick white fluid erupted from her stimulated nipple. Caught by surprise, Percy choked on the breast milk before realizing what it was and applying all the more suction, drinking her lactated milk from the source.

Once the flow of milk from this breast had slowed, Percy immediately switched to the other, which he had been squeezing firmly. Only moments after he sealed his lips around the bud this other nipple began lactating, which Percy happily kept drinking.

Between the pleasure of being milked while also having three fingers inside her, Hestia was quite close to Elysium. She found herself uttering profanities as she encouraged Percy to continue in dulcet tones.

"Oh fuck yes!" she moaned as he drained her breasts. Her legs tightened around his hand, keeping him from withdrawing it as he pumped into her faster and faster. "Keep going, keep going, YES!" she exclaimed as her twat gushed onto his hand. His fingers squeezed her clit as she came, making her explosion all the more powerful.

Demeter, seeing that her sister had came, upped the ante, sucking on Percy's rod all the more fervently in the hopes of not having to share his seed. Alas, after Hestia sucked her own come off of Percy's finger, the petite goddess sunk to her knees next to her.

Demeter continued sucking on his shaft, so Hestia buried herself between his legs, suckling his come-laden testicles. She could feel how close he was, and within a few more bobs from Demeter's talented throat Percy pulled out. "I'm gonna come!" he warned.

Demeter hastily sealed her lips back around his prick. "Its mine!" she claimed.

Hestia shoved her out of the way and impaled Percy's cock down her throat in one swift go. "I wanna taste it, too!" she said.

Percy groaned as he felt his balls seizing up. "Ladies, there's enough for both of you," he promised.

Because Demeter had technically done all the work, he directed his swollen dick towards her and jerked his cock furiously. After a few strokes his cock seemed to explode, spurting thick streams of come into Demeter's open mouth.

After a few spurts he switched to Hestia's waiting mouth. She sealed her lips around his prick and sucked out every last drop.

"Yum," Demeter grinned as she swallowed all his seed. "You've been eating healthily, haven't you?"

Percy smirked. "Well I have been drinking a lot of milk lately." Hestia blushed at the reminder.

Hestia looked down and noticed, much to her shock, that Percy was still erect. "I want that inside me," she decided.

She moved to grasp his prick but Demeter slapped her hand away. "No way, I'm first!" the goddess of agriculture argued, sounding rather petulant. "I did all the work in making him come, now I want it in me!"

"How about a compromise?" Percy suggested. "I'll take both of you, and while I fuck Hestia I'll thank you for the blowjob," he said to Demeter.

Demeter seemed to be considering it. "Fine," she obliged. "But when you fuck me, you better go all out."

Percy grinned, he was okay with that.

Percy lay on Demeter's bed and both goddesses positioned themselves over them, Hestia over his throbbing tool and Demeter over his anxious mouth.

The sisters sat down in sync, Hestia gasping loudly as his thick manhood penetrated her. Demeter let out a satisfied sigh as Percy delved into her wetness, which had been left largely ignored since Percy had interrupted them.

Hestia rocked her hips against his in a smooth motion. His cock intruded into parts of her that had never before been touched, he was simply that much bigger than any of her previous lovers. "Oh my gods, yes!" she cried as he began thrusting into her, keeping her rhythm.

Hestia pushed her hands against Percy's broad chest and used this elevation to bounce up and down his shaft. She moaned breathily as beads of sweat dripped between her breasts from the exertion.

Demeter abruptly closed the distance between the two and kissed her roughly, tugging on her lower lip. "That cock, _oh!_ should he mine!" she complained. Her argument was less effective as Percy's intruding tongue caused her to scream in pleasure halfway through.

Demeter bucked her hips against Percy's face, willing his skilled tongue to go further inside her. He switched between sticking his tongue all the way inside her and teasing her slit.

Percy was in a state of pleasure that he could never have imagined. There was so much glorious, delicious flesh that his hands didn't know what to do with. He squeezed Demeter's firm ass, ran his hands along her toned legs, moved up her stomach to grab her tits, moved from there to grab Hestia's tits, and then went down to her waist to keep her riding him steadily.

The huge dick inside Hestia was creating waves of pleasure crashing through her like a feedback loop. She impaled herself all the way onto him, drew back off him, and then just as her loins yearned for him once again she plunged all the way down his length, sending a new burst of pleasure through her groin.

Hestia could only take so much of this pleasure. Demeter had attached her lips to her sensitive breasts, but seemed to lack Percy's magic touch in causing fountains of milk to spring forth. Nevertheless her nerves were on fire from the pleasure, and she screamed in ecstasy as she got a glimpse of Elysium.

Percy's dick felt like it was going to catch fire from how warm Hestia's insides were. Her walls gripped him tightly as she felt pleasure unlike any she had felt before. Percy kept pounding her relentlessly as she stopped riding him, and she slumped forward as she lost motor control. Demeter forced her head between her breasts, and Hestia instinctively sucked at Demeter's tender flesh.

Demeter had been with far more men and women than Hestia had, but none of them, immortal or mortal, were as talented with their tongue as Percy was. He was sucking at her clit and licking along her slit and lapping up her fluids as her wetness dropped onto his face.

She also soon found herself at the brink of orgasming. Her thighs tightened around Percy's head, but he maneuvered his head away. She made a whine like an ignored animal, before yelping in pleasure as he squeezed two fingers inside her twat. His tongue he kept occupied by licking around her darkened hole, easing his way into the puckered cavern of her asshole.

Demeter thrashed on top of his face as her loins exploded. Meanwhile, Hestia had regained her mental faculties and had turned around on Percy's cock so that her back was facing Demeter, and recommenced riding his cock.

Demeter leaned forward and nuzzled Hestia's neck, leaving bruises where she bit as pleasure coursed through her and she squirted all over Percy's fingers, which he quickly substituted for his tongue to lap up her fluids like a parched dog.

Percy could feel his control slipping, but he was intent on making each of the gorgeous goddesses come again before he did. He grabbed Hestia's waist and fucked her harder than before. This new position gave him access to new angles of penetration. He added a third finger into Demeter's pussy and continued tonguing her ass, quickly driving her up the wall again.

In the end, after several more minutes of unbearable pleasure it was Demeter who came first, squirting onto Percy's fingers and neck. Moments later Hestia followed suit, bucking wildly as her inflamed pussy clenched around Percy's genitals.

As Demeter came down from her high she moved forward a little to let Percy breathe a bit more. She wiggled her delicious ass in Percy's face and he felt his balls tightening up.

"Hestia, I'm coming!"

The goddess of the hearth was barely conscious from Percy's hammering, but managed to say, "Inside me!"

Percy gladly obliged, thrusting his hips wildly against Hestia's as he rapidly approached his climax. He buried his head in between Demeter's round cheeks as his cock exploded, spurting a thick, creamy load inside Hestia.

"Oh yeah, fill me up!" Hestia encouraged as he shot his seemingly never-ending load into her. She reached between his legs and fondled his balls, rubbing them in sync with every spurt as she milked him of every last drop, intent on keeping it all for herself.

Percy's manhood finally stopped pulsing as Hestia drained him dry. Demeter's eyes bugged out as she saw his cock beginning to shrink.

"You bitch!" she accused, pushing Hestia off Percy's soon to be flaccid prick. She dove in between Hestia legs face first and tried to lick out as much of Percy's come as she could.

Little did Demeter know that the sight of her plunging face first into Hestia's pussy, added to her big ass jiggling from her movements, in addition to the virility of any sixteen year old boy, had Percy quickly returning to full mast.

Percy slipped to his knees and crawled behind Demeter. He slapped his heavy prick against her ass, which was all the warning she would get before he slid his dick in between her wet folds.

"Oh, fuck yes!" She screamed at the pleasant intrusion.

Percy slid all the way inside her until his hips were pressing against her round ass. He grabbed the flesh of her cheeks and squeezed them as he began pistoning in and out of her.

Demeter continued to eat out Hestia, intent on stealing all of Percy's cream. Hestia smiled pleasantly and began playing with her abused tits. Percy leaned over Demeter and fondled her swollen breasts, cajoling them to sprout forth like her sister's had, as he began to push in and out of her at a steady pace.

Percy moved his hands all over Demeter's body, making her feel little jolts of pleasure with every touch. He spanked her fat ass, turning the soft flesh pink and red in the shape of his hands. He traced over her back and front, causing her unknown amounts of stimulation.

Demeter was not quite as tight as Hestia had been, but she soon showed a level of experience that surpassed Hestia's by rocking her hips back against her, wiggling her rear against him. Percy spent a good couple of minutes letting her essentially twerk with him inside her, and braced his hands behind his head.

Percy took back control and began riding her at a faster pace. He pushed her head down further into Hestia's heat as he rode her at full speed. Hestia's core went ignored for a couple of minutes as Demeter's mind melted. She drooled on Hestia's thighs as this mythical cock made her feel pleasure unlike anything she had felt before.

Percy was so big and thick inside her that she couldn't imagine feeling this full ever again. He stretched out her insides, continuing to pound into her at breakneck speed even as she came, squirting fluids onto the bed and over his prick.

"You love my dick, don't you?" he asked as her mind began to work properly again.

"Oh gods, I love it so much! I need it, I need it to be mine forever!" she yelled, wiggling her hips onto his prick once again.

Percy pulled out with a growl and turned her over. Demeter let out something between lustful moan and a whine as she felt so incredibly empty without him inside her.

Percy turned her onto her back and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He shoved his prick back into her quivering mound and began riding her from this new position, which enabled him to hit new angles and new depths. He stroked her long, soft legs and cupped her meaty ass.

Hestia had begun to finger herself as she watched, but she now straddled Demeter's face, much like Demeter had done to Percy before. Demeter eagerly delved her tongue into her sister's wet depths and licked along her inner walls. She tried to fetch out any of Percy's come that was still inside Hestia.

As she did this, Hestia palmed her own breasts erotically. Some milk remained on her large tits, and she rubbed it into her soft skin. She was facing Percy, and the demigod leaned forward to kiss her soundly. He traced his hands up Demeter's front as he kissed Hestia, teasing the goddess of agriculture's stomach.

Demeter removed her face from between Hestia's quivering thighs. "Please touch my tits, Percy! Make them yours, milk them until they're deflated!"

"I don't know, babe," he said as he tenderly rubbed his fingers along the swell of her breasts. "I think first, we should make Hestia come so hard she blacks out."

Demeter smirked wickedly. "I thought you'd never ask!" So saying, she plunged back into her sister's pussy, now tracing along her puckered hole with her finger.

Percy leaned forward and traced his lips down Hestia's neck towards her cleavage. He bit gently at her cleavage, licking the swell of her breasts and twisting her exquisitely hard nipples between his teeth.

"On three, Demeter," he said as Hestia's breath hitched. "One," he pushed Hestia's perky tits together so that her nipples were next to one another; "Two," Demeter moved her tongue to her sister's asshole; "Three!"

Percy squeezed both breasts roughly. Demeter stuck her tongue all the way inside Hestia's ass and thrust three fingers into her tight core. Hestia threw her head back, her hair cascading down her sweat-covered back, and screamed. Her breasts and pussy both gushed forth; Percy and Demeter were prepared and both drank down all her liquids. Hestia's pubic hair caught fire briefly, as did the hair on her scalp.

Hestia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came with unimaginable force. Had Demeter not been immortal, she would have had her neck snapped from Hestia's thighs squeezing it.

Abruptly, Hestia slumped and fell off Demeter, unconscious. Percy looked down and saw to his surprise that Demeter had came around his dick at least once or twice more, judging by the pool of juices.

Demeter looked up at him coyly. "Milk me, lover, before I milk you."

"Sounds like a plan," he said. He stood up with Demeter still impaled on his cock and braced her against a wall.

She commenced bouncing up and down on his cock, her legs around his ass, as he began to grope her sweaty breasts. He licked the sweat from the valley of her cleavage and pulled at her long, hard nipples. He could feel her breasts swell under his hands and sealed his lips around the nipple of her left breast first. Demeter ran her hands through his hair, keeping his head entrenched between the fleshy globes.

He squeezed the fleshy tit rhythmically, effectively pumping it for all its worth. Sure enough, milk sprouted forth from her full breast in huge quantities. Once the flow had started to ebb, he switched to the other breast and drained that in a similar fashion. Though she was not so motherly as Hestia, there was a reason why Demeter was goddess of fertility as well as agriculture, and Percy drank enough milk to satisfy a nursery full of babies for months. He licked his lips greedily as he finished.

"I seem to recall there being talk of milking me as well?" he asked with a grin. She hadn't stopped bouncing on his cock, and while she had come several more times, he had held back thus far, although he had gushed enough precome to probably impregnate her fertile womb regardless.

Demeter smiled suggestively and gripped his shoulders. She rode him harder and faster than before.

Hestia had woken up at some point during this but had contented herself to fingering herself. Now she joined them, standing flush behind Percy and whispering dirty nothings into his ear. He could feel her warm breasts leaking milk onto his back and her wet center rubbed against his ass.

"Are you gonna seed your slutty aunt?" she asked, rubbing her hands down his biceps. "I don't think she deserves it!"

Demeter gasped at the insult. "Please, Percy, don't listen to her, come inside me please!"

"What has she ever done for you?" the devil on his shoulder asked. "When has she ever done anything not in her own interest?"

"No, please!" she begged, desperate for his come. "Fill me up and I'll do anything! I'll make temples in your honor, in your cock's honor! Seed me and the weather will always be good for planting, I'll stop changing the seasons! I'll dedicate my eternal life to worshipping this cock!"

Percy found she made a pretty good point, but she clinched it with her last words: "I'll let you fuck me in the ass!"

"Come for me once more, babe," he ordered. She obliged almost on instinct, her pussy tightening around his throbbing tool.

His balls swelled up and released, surging up his shaft and shooting a thick load into her cunt. "Oh fuck yes!" she screamed as the load triggered another orgasm. His dick pulsed within her for what felt like minutes as he spurted rope after rope of cream inside her.

Eventually, Demeter passed out, and he gently lowered her to the bed. He breathed deeply as he lay next to her, a self-satisfied grin adorning his face as he watched her leak his come onto the already ruined bed sheets.

"For what its worth," Hestia said quietly, reminding him that she was there, "I'd let you put it in my ass too."

Percy hardened immediately. Hestia stared in awe at his hard manhood and slowly turned around and bent over. Percy grinned as he approached her inviting ass.

 **A/N:** I've put a poll on my profile page for the chapter after next (as I've already started the next one) with a few possibilities; feel free to vote on which characters you really want to see. Don't see an option for someone you really want, like some weird Amphitrite-Sally-Percy threesome? PM me or review with your suggestion and it'll at least be an option. Side note... would you want me, at the end of each chapter, to say who would be in the next one?

Thanks for reading.


	8. H is for Hazel and Hylla

H is for Hazel and Hylla

 **A/N:** For obvious reasons, Hazel has been aged up from 13 to 16. As with in canon, Hylla is somewhere in her early 20s.

 _The part of Hylla will be played by Olivia Munn._

 _The part of Hazel will be played by Logan Browning._

It was funny how quickly things could escalate in Percy Jackson's life. For example, Percy had just been asking the receptionist at Amazon headquarters if he could speak to his friend Reyna's sister, and within seconds Frank had been kicked in the chest, a dozen girls had surrounded them with swords, and they had been brought to meet Queen Hylla.

Quite frankly (bad pun intended), Percy was just glad that Frank had managed to escape. He could only imagine what kind of small creature the younger boy had turned into to hide.

The Amazons had spent a few minutes searching for the wayward son of Mars, before growing impatient and taking their two prisoners directly to the Queen. _Right according to plan_ , Percy thought wryly.

Soon enough they were brought before the Amazonian Queen. "You!" She accused as she saw Percy.

"Me," he answered, before a light bulb flashed in his mind. "Oh. Clipboard. Spa. Pirates." Memories of a past life rushed back to him, of being a guinea pig and a pretty blonde girl and pirates rushing a spa resort. "Believe it or not," he said with a shake of his head, clearing the fog from his mind, "There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this."

Hylla crossed her arms over her chest, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. "Explain then. Not you," she clarified as Percy made to answer, "The girl."

Hazel shifted from one foot to the other. "The god of death, Thanatos, has been chained up. We're on a quest to release him. Our leader, a girl named Reyna, said that you would help us."

Hylla's eyes widened. "You lie," she snarled. "Reyna would never associate with this vermin," she motioned to Percy.

Percy pulled his necklace out and showed her the ring Reyna had given him. "She said this would convince you."

Hylla's eyes widened once again. She looked around at her warriors. "Leave," she said suddenly. At their confused looks, she insisted, "Leave us now. Trust me, I shall be more than capable of defending myself from them."

The thickly muscled girls muttered as they dispersed. "Why should I help you?" Hylla asked.

"We already told you," Hazel said with a frustrated tone of voice. "With Thanatos in chains, no one can be killed. Any enemies the Amazons may encounter can easily escape."

Hylla rose from her seat and slowly circled them. "Yes, I know all that. But I find myself... uncertain." She trailed a finger along Hazel's neck.

"Please, put your hatred for me away," Percy pleaded. "We'll do anything, just let us leave and continue on our quest."

"Anything?" Hylla asked. She looked them both up and down, her eyes seeming to linger on Hazel's trim waist and large posterior; on Percy's firm arms and noticeable bulge in his shorts. She walked back to her throne, her hips swaying as she moved. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Hazel seemed to detect something in Hylla's voice as she suddenly stood a little straighter, placed her hands on her hips, and a small smile quirked her lips. "What did you have in mind?" she asked lowly. Percy gave her an odd look.

Hylla sat back on her throne and stretched out her long legs. "Take each others clothes off."

Percy was flabbergasted, to say the least. He had expected to have to slay some random monster on a time consuming side quest. That was how this usually worked. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"You heard me," she said. "Take your clothes off."

Hazel elbowed him in the gut as he was about to continue arguing. "Just go with it," she whispered.

Percy made no move, so Hazel gave an exasperated sigh and yanked Percy's shirt up over his head. He reluctantly raised his arms up and let her. She then kneeled in front of him and unbuckled his belt before pulling down his jeans as well. He stepped out of the jeans, and she pulled off his socks and shoes while she was at it, leaving him in just his boxers.

Hazel gave him an impatient look, and he pulled up her tank top. He bent in front of her and pulled down her short shorts, following her lead and removing her shoes and socks as well.

Hylla clucked. "The underclothes too."

Percy glared at her but undid her bra and let it fall to the ground. He pulled her panties down her thighs, all the while trying not to look at his new friend's crush.

Hazel returned the favor, pulling down his boxers. Even though she knew where this was going, she too respected her friend's privacy.

Hylla sighed audibly. "Will the two of you just look at each other?"

Hazel did so quite willingly. She trailed her eyes down Percy's tanned, firm chest, past his defined abs. Her mouth hung wide open at how big he was; even completely flaccid he was still bigger than Sammy Valdez had been at his hardest.

Below his thick piece of meat were a pair of round, bloated balls. His pubic hair was trimmed but not completely shaven, but given that he was an amnesiac she wasn't too surprised.

Percy reluctantly took in the image of his friend. Her cinnamon brown hair descended in curls to her shoulders. Her golden eyes shone with something indescribable. Percy looked further down her smooth skin; her breasts were small but firm, possibly B cups, topped with big, chocolate nipples. The dark nipples stood out against her slightly lighter skin.

He looked further down her trim stomach. Her waist was slight yet her hips were very developed. He could pick out her pink pussy under her trimmed pubic hair. Noticing his attention, she turned around, wiggling her hips slightly. Percy could practically feel his jaw dropping as he saw her majestic ass, perfectly round and firm but with so much flesh on it! He looked down her legs, but due to her only being about 5 foot 3 she didn't have very long legs.

Percy felt his manhood stand at attention as they both turned back to the Amazonian queen, both completely naked. Hylla ogled his prick before regaining her composure.

"Both of you, come here," she ordered. "Get to your knees." They kneeled in front of her. She stretched out her long legs in front of them, positioning her sandal-clad feet in front of their faces. "Kiss my toes."

At this point having caught on and knowing that he had no alternative, Percy started kissing her toes. Hazel followed suit soon after. They kissed her soft toes, and then licked each long toe before sucking every toe individually. Percy, to his surprise, found this very arousing.

They kissed up their Queen's feet, covering the top of her feet with their lips and tongues. Then she ordered them to take her sandals off and to lie on their backs. They did, and she rested the heels of her feet on their faces, her toes extending to their chests. On Hazel, her big toe rested against her erect nipple.

The pair commenced in licking her heels and soles as her right hand moved between her legs and started rubbing. Hylla leaned back and moaned as the demigods serviced her feet. Once her feet were thoroughly lathed, she ordered them to get back to their knees.

"Now then," she said, "Which of you is better at eating pussy?"

Percy shrugged. Hazel shrugged. Hylla sighed.

"Hazel it is!" she decided. She removed her golden girdle and removed her pants and panties. She sat back on the throne and opened her legs wide to Hazel. "Percy, eat her ass while she eats my pussy," she said.

Percy was more than happy to kneel behind Hazel. Hazel had to crouch to reach the throne, giving Percy ample space to access her ass.

Percy grabbed the fleshy cheeks and jiggled them in his hands, marveling at their bounciness. He kissed and licked all over her curved ass, before parting her asscheeks to reveal the delicate hole. He blew gently on her dark hole, preparing her for his tongue.

He pushed one finger into her pussy and began pumping it in and out of her. He twisted the finger around, flexing it and feeling how her tight walls pressed around him. He licked all around her asshole before pushing his tongue into her puckered hole.

Meanwhile, Hazel was doing her best at pleasuring the Puerto Rican queen in front of her. She parted the thick curls of hair - evidently Amazons didn't feel the need to shave - and delicately licked along her slit. She kissed and licked the hairy snatch in front of her, though she refrained from sticking her tongue all the way inside her.

Sooner than she expected, Hylla was dripping onto her tongue. The Queen had removed her blouse and bra and was playing with her large tits, cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples. She moaned erotically as she pushed her hips against Hazel's face.

Hazel finally shoved her tongue all the way inside her pussy around the same time Percy did the same to her ass. Percy licked deep inside her ass, surprised that it tasted as good as it looked. He buried his face between her pillow-like cheeks, hoping that he could stay like that forever.

Hazel proved very adept at eating pussy. She quickly found Hylla's g spot and clit, and was soon manipulating her cunt like it was her own. Hylla squeezed her long legs around Hazel's neck as the younger girl sucked fiercely on her clit. Hylla practically squirted fluids all over Hazel's face, but the ebony girl continued to eat out her Latina mistress.

Percy continued going to town on Hazel's ass, and soon added a second finger into her gushing pussy. Hazel screamed as she came on his strong fingers. Once back down from her high, she continued eating Hylla's vagina.

This continued until Hylla had erupted twice more, and Hazel once more as well. Hylla decided that she was ready for the main course, and inspected Percy's throbbing cock. She noticed, to her disappointment, that he was leaking precum.

"That won't do," she tsked. "You'd last maybe one pump inside me and then cum, and we can't have that." She flicked his purpling head with one finger, causing a small stream of precum to shoot out. She looked to Hazel. "Make him cum," she ordered. "But don't swallow it all, I want to taste some of it."

Hazel did as ordered and kneeled before Percy. She ran her hand up and down his veiny cock, and wrapped both hands around him - his length still wasn't totally covered! She jerked him off furiously with both hands, sealing her soft lips against his head.

She felt his dick pulse and he shot a huge load down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, and kept his last couple of spurts swirling around on her tongue. She got up wordlessly and kissed Hylla deeply, swapping Percy's seed between them.

"Yum," Hylla said as they parted.

"I know!" Hazel replied. "I never knew cum could taste that good!"

"Its not supposed to taste good," Hylla answered. She frowned prettily. "Not _this_ good, anyways. Honestly Jackson, I may need to keep you around so I can keep this in my diet."

Hazel giggled, although Hylla had said it with a perfectly straight face. Hylla looked down at Percy's flagging erection, and pouted.

"Can you get it hard again?" she asked Hazel.

"Um... I can try?" she said hesitantly. "I'm not sure how quickly most guys can go again."

Hazel stepped in front of Percy and slowly turned around, grinding her hips against his. She rubbed her big ebony ass against his groin. Percy groaned and grabbed her ass, jiggling her cheeks against his manhood. She felt him hardening, and shook her ass against him harder and faster, twerking against his fat dick. Soon he was back to his original hardness, much to her satisfaction.

Hylla clapped her hands gleefully. "Mine, mine!" she said, pushing Percy onto his back. She slid a condom, which she had gotten from somewhere, onto his dick. Hazel pursed her lips in frustration as the Amazonian Queen slid down onto Percy. "Don't you dare cum until I tell you to," she said.

Now that Percy was no longer distracted by Hazel's amazing ass, H was finally able to look at Hylla's nude form. She was tall, nearly as tall as he was, with long straight black hair and dark eyes. Her pussy was obscured by a thick forest of hair, and her ass was smaller than Hazel's but firmer and bouncier, a perfect bubblebutt. Her tits were bigger and rounder than Hazel's, maybe C cups, and her Latina skin color posed an intriguing contrast to Percy's tanned white and Hazel's black skin.

Percy felt that both girls were equally beautiful and sexy in their own rights, though his opinion was currently biased in favor of the beauty bouncing up and down on his cock.

Percy squeezed Hylla's ass as her tight pussy rubbed along his dick. Her tight inner walls clenched around him, constricting his prick with a powerful grip.

"This isn't your first time?" he asked as he realized he hadn't broken her hymen.

"We do have men here," she said. "They know their roles, but that doesn't mean they aren't still competent in the sack."

Percy grunted as he began thrusting into her in rhythm with her bounces. Hazel was now behind Hylla, grabbing her ass and bouncing her up and down his pole. Hylla leaned forward onto him and he captured a nipple in his mouth, burying his face in the lovely expanses of her bosom.

Hylla's moans became breathier and higher pitched. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, yes, yes, yes, YES!" she screamed as she gushed around his dick, squeezing him tightly. Hylla rode out her orgasm before getting off his hips.

Hazel stepped forward. "What are you doing?" Hylla asked.

"Taking my turn at his dick?" she asked.

Hylla crossed her arms under her plentiful chest. "Nuh uh. No way. This is my dick."

So saying, she climbed back onto his waist, this time facing the opposite direction, and began riding him even harder than before.

Hazel shared an exasperated look with Percy, who waved her over. If she couldn't get his dick, his tongue would have to suffice. She rode his tongue and was very near another orgasm when Hylla came again. The Queen looked around and saw that Percy was munching on Hazel's muff, and decided that she wanted another new position.

This led to Percy carrying Hylla as he stood and fucking her while standing, with his back against the wall. She was essentially riding him vertically. Hazel stood by miserably, fingering herself as she had nothing else to do.

This position was followed by another and another, each of which somehow found Hylla in the dominant position while Hazel was forgotten.

Finally, after a particularly athletic position which required both to bend in ways they didn't know possible, and after Hylla had cum nearly a dozen times (compared to Hazel's four and Percy's one), she finally tired of Percy's godly cock.

She pulled off the condom. "On Hazel's tits," she ordered. "Come on Hazel's tiny little tits."

Hazel kneeled in front of him and grabbed him tightly by the base of the cock. "Hazel," he practically whimpered. His balls looked a dangerous shade of blue. They had been at it for more than an hour. "Hazel please."

Hazel sighed but felt pity. Two quick strokes, that was all it took before he was shooting a huge load onto her tits, covering them with his spunk. Hylla jumped forward as soon as he was finished and licked every last drop off of Hazel's breasts.

Hazel by this time, was quite unimpressed. What had begun as an exciting new kink had gotten old really quick. "Can we leave now?" she asked dully.

They were soon on their way, on the back of a horse Hazel had stolen. Frank had flew up to them as they left the compound as a bee.

"So, what'd I miss?" he asked.

"Not much," Percy said lightly.

That night they made camp in a secluded forest. Percy was taking first watch; before long, he could hear Frank's snores.

Not really having anything else to do, Percy soon found his hand dropping into his shorts. He pulled out his dick and stroked it. Soon the sound of Frank snoring was broken up by the _fap-fap-fap_ of Percy jerking himself off. He had been teased with Hylla and Hazel so much that even after he had came, he still had a lot left built up.

He heard rustling in the direction of his sleeping comrades. He stopped stroking himself immediately and listened carefully. "Percy?" He sighed in relief as he heard Hazel's voice.

"Yeah, its just me," he responded.

Hazel got out from her blankets and walked over to him. Her eyes dropped to his massive hard-on. "Let me guess," she said, gripping his manhood. "Hylla didn't satisfy you?"

Percy groaned as her soft hands wrapped around his pole and started stroking. "How'd you know?"

In response, Hazel took one of her hands from his cock and grabbed his hand. She guided it underneath her shorts and panties to make him feel her wetness. "I'm feeling a little unsatisfied too. I really wanted this dick inside me."

Percy smiled and began pumping two fingers inside her wet core. She returned her second hand to his dick and recommenced stroking his length.

Hazel pulled off her thin shirt, leaving her top bare. She stepped in closer to him and continued rubbing his dick. His tip rested against her thigh. He buried his face in her cleavage while he buried his fingers inside her.

"I wanna suck your dick before you wreck my tight little pussy," Hazel said. She pulled his shirt off. "Lie down."

Percy did as told, and Hazel lay on top of him in reverse positions. She enveloped his cock with her warm, wet mouth while underneath her, he parted her thighs and slipped his tongue below her thin layer of hair.

Hazel couldn't take all of his cock in her mouth, so she settled with sucking the top half and jerking off the lower half. She stroked his entire length from balls to tip while she suckled on his balls before returning her mouth to his head.

Percy was by now familiar with Hazel's cunt and was deftly manipulating it. He erected a barrier of moisture in the air around them to prevent her screams and moans from waking Frank.

He knew well how to drive this black goddess on top of him past the point of no return, and soon she abandoned sucking him off to yell "Oh my gods, yes, I fucking love your tongue in my tight little pussy!"

Percy lapped up all the juices that spilled onto his face. "Fuck, your pussy tastes so good."

"Yeah?" She asked, bucking her hips against his face. "Lick up all my fucking cum!"

"Mmm, its like the sweetest nectar imaginable," he complimented.

Hazel came down from her high and began attacking Percy's cock, taking him deeper into her throat than before. Her throat muscles massaged his thick tool while her hands rubbed his swollen balls.

"Cum for me, baby, cum! Shoot your hot spunk into my mouth, choke me with your jizz, fucking cum!" she encouraged.

"Aah fuck!" he groaned. "I'm gonna cum Hazel!"

Hazel continued spearing him into her throat. He dug his head out from her pussy and buried his face between her firm asscheeks. His hips convulsed and Hazel had to hold his waist down so that she could keep milking him.

Percy's balls tensed up and before long his prick shot forth a thick load of cum. Hazel tried to swallow as much as possible but eventually had to let some of it slip out of her mouth. She caught the thick strands of cum on her dainty fingers and sucked the cum off them. It would have been quite sexy to Percy if he hadn't still had his head in her ass.

He nipped at her ass as his Elysium began to wane. Hazel's eyes bugged out as she looked down at his cock and saw that it had hardly shrunk. His balls were a healthier shade than before, but were still very swollen.

She grabbed his dick and rubbed him until he was ready to go again. "What do you say, big boy? Wanna finally put this fat cock in my tight pussy?" she asked.

Part of Percy was desperately yearning to do exactly that, as evidenced by his dick twitching in her hand, but another part of him was really enjoying the feel of her ass on his face. "Can I keep touching your big ass?"

"You really love my bum, huh? I'm sure we can work out a way. Who knows? Maybe you'll even get to cum on it."

Percy nearly blew his load from the thought of it.

They quickly found a position that suited both. Hazel straddled his waist as he stayed lying on his back, her back faced towards him. To Percy's relief, she didn't make him wear a condom. She lowered herself slowly onto him, and gasped in pain as he squeezed his way inside her tender, unused core. She sunk all the way on to him until her ass touched his stomach.

Hazel paused a minute to collect herself, blinking the tears away. She had known the first time was supposed to hurt, but it may have been a good idea to start with someone with a smaller dick. She almost wished she had gone all the way with Sammy Valdez instead of just getting handsy, but she was also glad that she had Percy as her first.

"Are you okay?" the concerned son of Neptune asked. He hadn't realized that he was her first. Although he didn't remember who he was, he knew he hated to see anyone in pain, especially caused by him.

"I'm fine," Hazel said. "Just getting used to this huge cock."

She began to rock her hips along his rigid pole. A mix of her blood and wetness trailed down her leg, ignored by her as she shifted her hips and moved along his cock harder and faster.

Percy groaned and, as promised, grabbed both asscheeks. Her delicious ass jiggled as she rode, and he gently slapped each cheek in an upwards direction, causing them to jiggle even more. He otherwise stayed still, letting her control the movement.

"Oh my gods, I love this cock," she praised as she began riding him harder. Her inexperienced cunt was so tight, and he was so big, that there was an incredible friction between them. Her pussy muscles coaxed him to cum as she wrapped around his pole, and his prick stretched her out in the most wonderful of ways.

Hours of anticipating and being teased by his manhood caused Hazel to not last very long. His cock was too much for her, and she screamed obscenities as she rode this pleasure pole to a long awaited climax. "Fuck! This cock is Elysium!"

When Hazel had finished gushing onto his thick cock, she demounted it. "Let me taste my cum," she said as she kneeled between his legs and stuffed his shaft into her mouth. She impaled herself several times, licking up and tasting her ejaculate.

She got off his hard cock and they began experimenting with different positions. He stood against a tree and held her on his cock, his hands firmly and gladly grasping her ass. They both lay on their sides, him behind her, her right leg extended back and over his right leg, and he hammered into her as her ass bounced against his abs. They resumed the original position, but this time with her position reversed, so that he grabbed handfuls of her ass while kissing her nipples and neck and all over her breasts.

In almost all these positions, Hazel dictated the pace. She would inevitably cum first, and then lick her cum off his dick and suck him off for a couple minutes before changing positions.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality had been about ten minutes, they finally changed into a position where Percy was once more able to dictate the pace.

Hazel got on her hands and knees and wiggled her fat ass at him. He got behind her and slipped his heavy cock inside her battered slit. He slapped her ass roughly and hammered into her from behind, harder than he had before.

"Oh fuck yeah," Hazel approved. "Fucking rip me apart with that huge dick, oh my gods yeah, make me cum all over that dick!" she yelled as she came again. She made to once again suck her cum off his dick, but he kept thrusting into her. "Well, if you insist," she said, clearly not minding.

Percy made Hazel cream twice more as he continued fucking her as hard as he could. Her pussy was dripping constantly, and the ground beneath them was starting to be covered by a puddle. His heavy balls slapped against her tender clit. Her perfect ass was turning red from the force of his spanks as she bounced against him.

"Fuck, Hazel," he moaned. "I'm gonna blow!"

"You wanna cum on my ass?"

"You know I do."

"Then cum, baby. Gimme that jizz, bust your nut for me! Cum all over my big booty, fucking cover my fat ass with your cum!"

Percy pulled out at the last second and pointed his meaty head towards her luscious ass. His cock spurted forth with jizz, practically exploding onto her cheeks. He barely even had to stroke himself to keep cumming.

Hazel kept moaning and spurring him on as he blasted her ass with cum, covering it until there was almost more white than ebony. He laid his cock on her ass crack and pistoned between her cheeks as the last bit of semen drizzled out. Her lower back, and in some parts up to her shoulder blades, had been pasted with his seed. More dribbled down her ass to the back of her thighs.

"That felt like a lot of cum," she observed.

"It was a lot of cum," he confirmed, grinning like a dope.

She turned around to see that his balls had shrunk significantly, but they still seemed a tad bit swollen, and his cock -

How the _fuck_ was he still hard?

She grinned. "You know, I told Frank I'd take the second watch."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And now I'm thinking I want you to bust like that inside me. And hell, you've licked my ass so much I'm sure its lubed up well enough."

Percy smiled, "You think your tiny asshole can fit my mammoth dick?"

"I'm willing to try."

And try they did, for several hours and to the point where they had long since confirmed that yes, his dick could fit in her ass.

A/N: I've changed the poll to J is for?

The first part of this was a little tough to write for some reason, hope its not too bad.


	9. I is for Sally and Amphitrite

I is for Sally and Amphitrite

Alternate title: I is for Incest

 **A/N:** If incest bothers you, you should stop reading here.

 _The part of Sally will be played by Ava Addams (using incognito is recommended)._

 _The part of Amphitrite will be played by Lisa Ann (using incognito is recommended)._

 _This takes place in a mortal AU_.

Around twenty years ago, Percy's father had married his high school and college sweetheart, Amphitrite. Percy's dad had been somewhat of a jock, and was a good enough swimmer that he actually won a couple of gold medals in the Olympics for swimming.

Within a couple of years of marriage, Percy's dad had cheated on Amphitrite. He had an affair with Percy's mom, Sally Jackson. When Amphitrite found out, she just about immediately divorced Percy's dad, who then got engaged to Percy's mom when they found out he was on the way.

Fast forward five or six months, and Percy's dad went on a small fishing voyage with some friends. Whether they crashed into some rocks or if he just abandoned Sally with their son, none of them ever knew. For Percy's sake, Sally always told him he had been lost at sea.

Up to that point, Sally and Amphitrite had only a met a couple of times, and both likely would have escalated to violence if it weren't for Sally being pregnant. But with Poseidon presumably abandoning Sally with her newborn son, Amphitrite now viewed her in a different, sympathetic light.

Amphitrite visited Sally when she was in the hospital, shortly after giving birth to Percy, and comforted the new mother. While Amphitrite and Poseidon were both in their mid-twenties, Sally was only nineteen. Sally was skeptical and mistrusting at first, but she soon formed a bond of sisterhood with Amphitrite.

The next sixteen years saw Amphitrite and Sally becoming practically sisters. Percy was raised by the both of them, and despite having his father's eyes and most of his strong facial features, he was quickly able to worm his way into the hearts of his mom and his 'Aunt Amphitrite.'

When Percy was fourteen, Sally started dating a teacher from his high school, Paul Blowfis. Percy didn't mind him, but because of the absence of his father he had always been very close to his mom and 'aunt', so he had a hard time trusting Paul.

One day, Percy got home from school to find that his mom and aunt were baking cookies. "Hey sweetie," his mom said. "How was your day?"

Percy's mom was, objectively, extremely good looking. She was in her mid thirties but still in her prime - if possible, she was getting even more attractive with age. Her long brown hair descended to her shoulder blades in slight curls. Her warm blue eyes glinted in the sun. Her face was round and angelic.

"Not too bad," Percy said, slinging his backpack off his shoulder and dropping it into a corner.

"Uh huh," his aunt said, not sounding impressed. "And why are you an hour late?"

Amphitrite had flowing black hair and dark eyes. Despite her hands being on her hips in an attempt at sternness, her lips were curled into a kind smile. At forty-five, she was hitting her peak as a MILF, although Percy tried not to think of her in those terms.

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "I got detention again." He said it quickly and quietly, hoping Sally wouldn't hear him.

"Oh Percy!" Sally said with an exasperated but fond sigh. "What happened this time?"

"This senior was bullying Nico, so I punched him in the face."

"Punching people in the face doesn't solve anything, Percy," his mom said sternly.

"I know," he said sullenly. "But if you had heard some of the names he was calling Nico..." Nico was like a brother to Percy; they had been friends for years. Along with their other friend Grover, they made quite the trio: the cripple, the queer, and the dyslexic/ADHD kid. And people like Luke Castellan had a remarkable tendency to piss all three of them off.

"Oh honey," Sally said with a sympathetic frown. She knew the type of insults high school bullies would use against Nico.

Sally tried to change the topic. "Anyways, Percy, I've got some exciting news."

Percy peered into the oven. Blue cookies, his favorite! Something terrible must have happened. He braced himself: "What is it?"

"Paul proposed to me!" Sally exclaimed. She stuck out her hand, which Percy now saw featured some added bling.

"That's great, mom," he tried to sound enthused.

"I told you he wouldn't be happy," Amphitrite said.

"Its not that I'm not happy for you," Percy defended. "I just... I'm used to it just being us three, I guess."

"Oh Percy," Sally said, pulling him into a hug. "I thought you might say that. Which is why we made the cookies for you - and why we're going to give you something you've wanted for a long time."

Percy drew back, confused but eager. "What's that?"

"I know the way you look at your aunt," Sally said. " _And_ the way you look at me."

Percy's eyes went wide. "I don't know what you mean," he backtracked.

"We're gonna give you what you've wanted for so long," Amphitrite said. "We're gonna let you fuck your mommy and your aunty."

Percy staggered backwards but only found a wall. "This ... This has to be some kind of a messed up prank."

"No prank," his mom said. "Just a mom and aunt, loving their son and nephew."

Percy stood, stunned, as both his mom and his aunt kneeled in front of him. Sally, his mom, unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers. Amphitrite, his aunt, pulled down his boxers as well. Despite his best effort, his cock sprang out, rigid as it had ever been.

"Oh my," Amphitrite said, her eyes widening. "I never knew our little Percy was so big!" She wrapped her hand around his shaft. When she saw how little she covered, she added a second hand and began to jack off his hard cock. She went slowly at first but soon sped up, adding twists to her motions as well.

Sally went underneath her sister in all but blood's hand and suckled on his heavy nuts. She tugged on his balls before letting them fall out of her mouth with a wet pop. "Your balls are so big, baby. When's the last time you came?"

Percy shrugged, as the question had woken him up from a trance. "This morning, I guess."

"Really?" Sally asked, weighing his balls in her soft hands. "I must have forgotten how horny teenage boys can be!"

"So you came this morning?" Amphitrite asked, rolling his foreskin between her fingers. "Who were you thinking of when you jerked off?"

"Oh, I uh, I didn't," he admitted. "Masturbate, that is. A girl at school gave me a blowjob."

"She gave you what?" His mother asked, outraged. Percy almost whimpered as she let go of his balls. "Who was this hussy?"

"My math tutor," he confessed.

"That sweet Annabeth girl?" Percy nodded. "So _that's_ why your mark hasn't been going up," Sally concluded.

That said, she returned to his balls, thankfully.

Amphitrite picked up the conversation. "So when you do jerk off, who do you think about?"

"Mostly Annabeth," he admitted. "A couple of the girls in gym class wear skirts that show a lot, so them also. And..." He looked away, ashamed.

"And who?" Amphitrite asked. Percy didn't respond. She let go of his dick, and Sally's grip on his balls tightened. "Who else?"

"You," he said weakly.

Amphitrite smiled victoriously. Instead of returning to stroking him, she now put his lips around his cock and took him deep into her mouth.

"What about me?" Sally asked. Amphitrite trailed her teeth down his shaft as they waited for a reply.

"Yes," he answered. It was the truth; Sally had a tendency to bend over in front of him to get things from lower cabinets and dressers, and Percy was always rewarded with a lingering view of her fantastic ass.

"Oh, you dirty boy," she said before returning to attend to her son's swollen testes.

Thoughts of his mom's ass made him think about bending her over a table and fucking her, harder and harder until she was barely conscious. Such pleasant thoughts combined with his lovely aunt giving him head, and he soon found himself at his limit.

"Aunt Amphy, I'm gonna cum!" He said.

Sally kept suckling his balls, pushing his cum into his shaft. It rocketed up through his long dick and shot into Amphitrite's throat. He put his hands behind her head and pushed his hips up against her face, making her gag on his cock as he filled her throat with seed.

Amphitrite swallowed every last drop, coaxing his entire load into her mouth. She had had a lot of experience with giving head, though she hadn't done much of it in recent years. Still, it came back to her like she was a natural.

Percy's mom and aunt both stood up and pressed themselves against his sides. Sally turned his head towards and kissed him directly. Percy turned into the kiss and put his arms around her back.

Amphitrite, who had just gotten home from work, took off her black blouse and red skirt, leaving her in just aquamarine colored bra and panties. This accomplished, she pressed against Percy's back, kissing the back of his neck.

Percy felt the round covered breasts against his back and turned to kiss her. He tasted his essence on her lips and tongue, but was so turned on from being sandwiched between his mom and aunt that he could ignore it.

Meanwhile, Sally pulled off her jeans, and old shirt, and her apron, as apart from baking cookies she was a moderately successful author. Like her close friend, she was left in matching sea green lingerie.

The pair of lingerie-clad mature women now pressed against Percy from his front and back. His dick was rock hard, and somewhere in the mix his pants and boxers had been completely removed, leaving him in his orange t-shirt. This was soon removed as well.

Each MILF unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties, exposing their nude forms to Percy. "Holy shit," Percy muttered as he drank in their figures. He had always known that they were attractive, but... holy shit!

Both were significantly shorter than Percy. Percy was around six feet and still growing; both Sally and Amphitrite were around five two, five three. Sally's entire body was tanned, with a triangular strip of dark hair above her crotch. Percy, like most teenage boys, wasn't too familiar with bust sizes, but he knew that Sally's 38E's were huge, the biggest he had even seen.

Amphitrite wasn't as tanned as Sally, and had more noticeable tan lines on her chest and rear. Her tits were huge in their own right, 32F, and when they turned around, Percy saw that as round and perfect as Sally's ass was, Amphitrite's was even bigger and rounder!

Percy began suckling on Sally's tits, the breasts that had nourished him as an infant, and began teasing her pussy with one hand. With his other hand, he put it between Amphitrite's thighs and fingered her as well.

Sally ran her hands through his hair and pushed his head further into her bosom. "Oh yeah, molest those big titties baby," she whispered.

Amphitrite leant over Percy's head and kissed Sally. Sally returned the kiss eagerly, and their tongues soon engaged in battle.

Before long, and far too soon for Percy's tastes, Sally pulled away from the other two. "Percy, honey, I know that you'd love to return the favor, but today's supposed to be all about you." At Percy's crestfallen look, she said, "But if you live up to your size, I'm sure we can find a way to make this happen again."

Percy's eyes lit up at that prospect.

Sally grabbed his manhood, which had been left untouched these last few minutes but was still rigid. It was covered in Amphitrite's saliva, which meant that Sally wouldn't need any extra lube.

"Well, baby," Amphitrite said, putting her hands on her wide hips, "This is your day. Who do you want first?"

Percy barely had to consider that and pulled his mom against him. He grabbed her ass tightly and jiggled them as he kissed her neck. He slowly began to push them forward until her legs came up against a couch.

He pushed her over the side so she lay along the couch, her legs hanging over the edge. She parted her lips with her fingers as he slapped his prick against her thighs.

Percy gradually trailed his dick down her thigh until he rested it on top of her thatch of hair. She kept her lower lips parted with her fingers.

"Please, baby. Put in in me, put in mommy."

Percy placed his head against her lips and pushed through slightly, just enough that his head was inside her but the rest of his shaft was still outside.

"Please, baby," Sally whimpered. "I need you inside me, please!" Without any warning he shoved his length forward all the way; Sally cried out, "Oh fuck yeah! There's a good boy, fuck me so hard!"

Percy didn't give her any time to adjust to his cock inside her and started moving inside her immediately. "Oh god, mom, you're so tight," he said as he felt her inner walls clenching around him.

"I don't know if its that I'm tight, or if you're just so fucking big! Holy shit this cock is so huge!"

Percy reached forward and grabbed her knockers. He squeezed Sally's huge tits and pushed into her harder and faster.

Amphitrite had been fingering herself, but now she kissed Percy. He took one of his hands from his mom's big boobs and inserted his fingers into his aunt's core. She moaned erotically and bucked her hips against his hand. He broke the kiss soon after and nipped his way down his throat and collar. When he got to her bosom, he licked the sweat from the valley between her breasts and kissed her soft flesh. He sucked and licked around her hard, rosy nipples.

He brought his other hand from his mom's tit and began palming one of Amphitrite's tits while sucking and licking at the other. All the while, he kept pushing two fingers into her sopping wet core, while still barreling cock first into his mom.

Sally, who's breasts were now feeling ignored, grabbed and squeezed her own breasts. The naughtiness of fucking her son and the amazing feeling of his dick inside her had her quickly approaching her first climax in many years.

"Oh my god baby, keep fucking me, I'm gonna cum so hard on that beautiful dick of yours, ohhh fuck!" She trailed off towards the end, her voice taking on a higher pitch. Her cunt throbbed around Percy's prick, squeezing him for all he was worth as she came.

Sally's breath hitched as Percy kept slamming into her as fast as he could. Her back arched from the pleasure, lifting up her ass and giving him a better angle to fuck her. He slipped his hands under her ass and lifted her further up and fucked in an almost downwards direction into her.

Her nerves felt like they were on a feedback loop as Percy's dick already sent her to another climax. She nearly passed out from the pleasure and was sure she was drooling as he hammered into her.

Distantly, she could hear Amphitrite whispering, "I bet you love this, don't you, you slut? You love your son tearing apart your pussy! You want nothing more than your son's cock, forever inside of you!"

Sally couldn't formulate a response, and couldn't help the pathetic "No," that escaped her lips when Percy pulled out of her.

With his mother in a nearly comatose state, Percy carried her upstairs. He made to go towards his mom's bedroom, but Amphitrite grabbed him by the swollen cock and led him to his own bedroom instead.

He deposited Sally on the swiveling chair by his desk and then turned towards his sexy aunt. He remembered how huge her ass had seemed, and now he wanted to take a closer inspection of it.

"Bend over my bed," he said. Amphitrite obeyed happily, wiggling her hips at him as she braced her hands against his bed.

He rested his heavy prick on her ass crack. He grabbed her fleshy ass and jiggled them against his dick. He felt like he could cum just from watching her ass.

He lowered his penis down her ass until he was pressing against her wet slit. He slowly pushed forward until he was sheathed all the way inside her. To his awe, she was even tighter than his mom was - probably because she had never given birth before. He spanked her ass, causing her to shriek in surprise, and began rolling his hips against hers.

Percy fucked his aunt from behind, enjoying the feeling of her pleasant walls gripping his manhood. His balls were heavy and full of a huge load, and every time his hips met hers they slapped against her flesh.

Amphitrite bit her lip to hold back breathy moans. She had seen how quickly her closest friend had been turned into Percy's cock slave, and she didn't want to turn into the same squealing mess. She still uttered the occasional moans as Percy rammed so far inside her and as he touched her all over her sensitive body, but at least she wasn't saying anything too embarrassing.

But as Percy sped up his pace, she began to feel her pleasure increasing. His balls were somehow managing to slap against her clit with every passionate thrust, causing more pleasure than she had ever felt from a single person before. She uttered a string of profanities that she couldn't prevent.

Percy smirked confidently above her as he worked her tight cunt. She was holding out better than Sally had, but she was right where he wanted her. He doubled his speed to an almost frantic pace.

"What do you think, Aunty Amphy," he said, using a nickname hadn't used in close to a decade. "Is your little nephew as good as you had hoped?"

Amphitrite's eyes nearly rolled back into her head, but her pleasure only increased her determination. She rolled her hips against his, and he abruptly stopped as she wiggled her hips furiously against his, nearly making him burst. "I don't think we can call you little, that's for sure," she teased.

Percy frowned and grabbed her roughly. He yanked on her hair and pulled her towards him, making her body bend. Then he once more started sheathing himself inside her, more roughly and harder than before.

Percy's spanks, which had previously been light slaps to make her ass jiggle, now gained a sadistic edge, spanking her fiercely and making her yelp in pain. His handprints soon covered her ass, but at no point did she tell him to stop.

"You love this cock, don't you?" he asked.

It was too much for Amphitrite. Her pussy seized around his cock as she broke. "Oooh god fucking yes, I love your cock so much! Fuck, make me cum, make me cum, there's a good boy, ooooOOOH YES, you own this fucking pussy, no other dick can live up to this, FUCK!"

She came again and again on his throbbing erection as he finally let go of her hair. He squeezed her tits from behind while he continued fucking her with all his strength, intending to drive her into a coma like his mother.

Speaking of Sally, she had woken up just before this, and unnoticed by both had left to go to her room. She now returned with a long, thick rubber penis tied around her hips. Despite its nearly comedic size, it still wasn't as big as Percy's real dick.

Sally stepped in front of Amphitrite, her strap-on waving in front of her face. She forced the dildo into her mouth and began riding her face, making her gag on her fake dick.

When Amphitrite's series of orgasms had finally subsided, she finally noticed the new penis inside her mouth. She gave her a confused look but sucked on it obligingly. Mother and son spit-roasted Amphitrite for some time before they agreed to change things up.

It took some negotiating, but it ended up with Amphitrite on her back, wearing the strap-on. Sally lay on top of her, their breasts smushed together and the plastic cock inside her. Finally, Percy was on top of her, and slow pushed his dick into her rosebud.

Sally's ass was incredibly tight, almost painfully so. It was clear that she had never done anal before. Percy's huge dick spread her sphincter open, while Amphitrite slowly but with increasing familiarity fucked her pussy.

Sally had barely managed one big dick inside her, and once Percy gained momentum in her asshole she could feel her insides being torn apart by the pleasure of double penetration.

Not wanting to be the focus of pleasure any more than she already had been, Sally now donned the dildo. They moved around so that Percy was on the bottom with Amphitrite on top of him, her back against his chest, so that his dick was buried inside her ass. Meanwhile, Sally mounted Amphitrite and plunged into her.

Amphitrite's ass was even tighter than Sally's had been, but this position didn't give Percy as much freedom. He shuffled his hips against the huge butt on top of him, but wasn't able to thrust very hard.

In addition, Sally proved to be surprisingly willing to experiment, at one point trying to force her dildo into Percy's ass, which he quickly put a stop to.

Before long they switched up once again to their original positions, but with Amphitrite and Sally switched. Percy now had full access to his aunt's ass, but soon enough he realized that he had access to his mom's ass, too!

Percy switched between asses, taking each for several thrusts before switching. His balls were bubbling as he neared his much anticipated climax.

"Ah shit, I'm gonna cum!" he warned. His heavy balls tensed up and shot semen through his dick. He jerked his hips as he came, flooding Sally's ass with his load. When her ass was dribbling with his cum but his cock was still spurting out a healthy amount of sperm, he switched into Amphitrite's sphincter and filled that, too. Finally, when that was full he launched his last couple of spurts in between the two women, coating their stomachs.

He lay on his back next to the pair of MILFs. Amphitrite got off Sally and lay on Percy's other side.

Breaking the silence, Percy said, "Can we do this again sometime?"

Neither older woman needed to look at the other. Simultaneously, they both answered in the affirmative.

Well, Amphitrite said "Fuck yes!"

Sally responded, "Once you finish your homework."

From that day on, Percy's homework was almost never late.

 **A/N** : Is there any interest in other kinks? If so, what? I won't write Percy raping girls, or Percy and the girls being less than 16, cause that's fucked up, but I'd be willing to at least consider other options depending on the interest.

Also, am I supposed to be saying here what next week's chapter is supposed to be?


	10. J is for Juno

J is for Juno

 **A/N:** The following takes place in a Roman AU: Percy is a son of Neptune, but no other major changes are made to canon.

 _The part of Juno will be played by Angelina Jolie._

Percy lay back in his bed, utterly exhausted. It had been a long night of drinking wine, listening to the fauns play and sing, and celebrating the defeat of Mount Orthrys. He had had the opportunity to hang out with his best friends Jason and Reyna, even though it was starting to feel like he was the third wheel. Even his nemesis Octavian had been relatively quiet, caught up in the glee of victory.

He pulled off his shirt and slid into bed. If there was one benefit from being Praetor, it was that he and Reyna got their own bedrooms, separate from the legions. Sure, he felt bad for Jason every now and then, but he and Reyna were older and had been elected over Jason and, in a distant fourth place, Octavian.

Just as he pulled the covers over him he felt something indescribable, like all of his cells were being pulled apart. He reassembled an unknown time later, partly because he reassembled in a pocket dimension where time was not existent.

The first thing that Percy noticed was that he wasn't cold. He still didn't have a shirt on, so that meant he was probably somewhere relatively warm, since it was past midnight.

The next was that wherever he was, whether time was a concept or not, it was dark. But he could still feel, and the sand in between his toes told him he was on some kind of tropical island.

It was only then that he saw the light in the distance. Shrugging, he made his way towards it. He could feel his gladius, in coin shape, so he knew he could defend himself if there were some sort of threat.

As he got closer to the light, he saw that it was a fire. Sitting at the fire, the warm light washing over her stern, regal features, was perhaps the most beautiful woman Percy had ever seen. She had long dark hair and big, brown eyes. She wore a white dress with a leopard skin cape over her shoulders.

Percy recognized her instantly. Like any good Roman soldier would, he knelt and bowed to his Queen. "My lady Juno."

"Ah! There you are, my young hero. I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten off to!" Her voice was melodic, pleasing.

"To be quite honest, my lady, I'm not entirely sure where we are."

Juno got to her feet and walked over to him. "You, young hero, are destined for greatness. Not just in the battlefield, but as a leader. I truly believe you could unite two sworn enemies."

Percy looked confused. Thankfully, Juno seemed to be more patient than the legends made her out as.

"There's another camp," she explained, "On the east coast. Its dedicated to raising and training Greek demigods."

"Greeks?" he asked. "I thought they didn't exist?"

"That's because the Romans and Greeks don't get along very well. The last time they were aware of each other, it led to them being on opposing sides in the American Civil War."

Percy could understand why the gods would want to separate them. "If you want to unite us, there must be some kind of threat coming."

"There is. I can't tell you it yet, unfortunately. I can tell you that I'll be switching you and the other camp's leader, in the hope that you can bring them together."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you won't remember it tomorrow," Juno said frankly. "I'll be removing all your memories, except those that have to do with survival, obviously. You'll gradually remember everything, and by the end you will remember this, and hopefully you won't view me as poorly as the rest of them will."

Percy shrugged. "I don't see how any of this is supposed to have changed my view about anything."

"Well, no," she admitted. She was within arms reach of him now, and she put her hand on his shoulder and slowly made her way down his arm. "I have to admit, my intentions in bringing you here weren't entirely pure."

Now, most people knew that Percy wasn't exactly the quickest on the uptake when it came to girls. But even he could tell that Juno was trying to seduce him. Trying, and rapidly succeeding.

"Er, my lady?" he asked as she rubbed her hand along his chest. "Won't, er, Lord Jupiter smite me?"

"What Lord Jupiter doesn't know won't hurt him. And since I've obscured us from his sight, he'll never know. Besides, after all the affairs he's had, my loyalty could only last for so long."

Percy could feel his manhood twitching in his pants. It all made a sort of sense to him, and Juno was so close to him now that he could feel the hardness of her nipples through her dress, and he knew she could feel the hardness of his dick.

Juno shrugged her shoulders, letting her cape fall to the ground, where it pooled around her feet. She willed her dress to unzip itself and fall next to the cloak; sure enough, it too was soon on the ground.

The Roman goddess was wearing neither bra nor panties. Percy caught a glimpse of round breasts, of a shaven pussy, before she kneeled before him. She undid his pants and pulled them to his knees. His boxers were clearly tented from his arousal. She palmed his cock through the fabric.

"Wow," she commented. "I haven't even seen it yet, but I can already tell you're better equipped than my husband."

Percy wondered how she'd react when she saw that he wasn't even fully erect yet. A surge of some strange emotion ran through him as he took in Juno's gorgeous body; for him it was an unimaginable crime that anyone could not worship this heavenly figure.

Juno finally released his dick from the confining boxers. She stared in awe at his well endowed prick before grabbing it and giving him a long stroke. Percy groaned at the feeling of a warm hand around his manhood. A second hand soon joined so that she could better encompass his impressive length.

Percy just about passed out when he felt a warm, wet mouth wrap around his cock. He ran his hands through her long, dark hair. He grabbed the sultry deity by the back of her head and forced her to impale herself onto his hard dick.

Juno's throat muscles adapted around the intruding force. She took him deeper and deeper into her throat, until his prick was lathered in her spittle and she was impaling her mouth hard and fast. She reached under his dick and caressed and squeezed his balls, waiting for the telltale feel of an incoming orgasm.

When close to five minutes had passed, and he had now lasted more than five times longer than Jupiter ever had, she pulled off him in confusion. "This is good for you, right?" she asked, drool still connecting her lips to his tip.

Percy opened his eyes, having closed them from the bliss. "Yeah, you're great," he said.

"Why haven't you cum yet, then?" It was odd seeing the powerful goddess appearing so vulnerable.

Percy shrugged. "I never cum this quickly," he said. "I guess I last longer than whoever you're used to."

"You could say that again," she said, thinking back to her limp dicked husband, unable to not compare him to the well-hung stud before her. "And you taste much better than him, too."

She recommenced stroking his rigid pole after a few moments. She spoke again, "Is there anything that you think might be of help?"

Percy grinned. "I couldn't help but notice that you've got a beautiful pair of tits," he said.

Juno looked down at her knockers. "What, these?" she asked, jiggling them in her hands. She wrapped her honking tits around his cock.

It took all of Percy's self control, and a fair bit of his son of Neptune powers, to prevent from blowing his load the moment her soft boobs wrapped around him.

He now got a better look at her round, perky tits, and the long, hard, light pink nipples. He groaned as she stretched out her tongue and licked around his head as she continued the titfuck.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed his hips against her chest. Her warm tits encircled his manhood with immense pleasure. She crossed her arm under her chest and propped her melons up against it. Whenever his long prick left her cleavage, she licked around his head.

"Oh my gods," he groaned. "I don't wanna blow just yet, let me fuck you first," he suggested.

Juno smiled at the suggestion and pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way off. He lay down on the surprisingly soft ground, and she straddled his hips, her wetness dropping onto him.

She trapped his dick between his stomach and her mound. She ground her sopping wet pussy against his hard cock. He bucked his hips against hers, both straining and ever so close to Elysium. Precum leaked out of his penis, mixing with Juno's damp juices.

Juno moved back onto his thighs, letting his cock spring up. She wrapped her soft hand around his cock and gave him a quick couple of jerks before guiding his probe in between her warm lips.

Her insides caressed and squeezed his dick as she slid down his shaft. Juno gasped and leaned back half way down, a fit of pleasure coursing through her. Impatient to be inside her fully, Percy grabbed her by the ass and pulled her the rest of the way onto him.

He pulled her head down to his and kissed her fiercely as she moaned loudly. Not giving her any time to adjust, he started thrusting into her fast and hard. Her silken walls were pounded and molded as she grew accustomed to the feeling of a strong, healthy shaft pushing into her. The difference between Percy and her husband had never been so clear, as he plowed his way into her womanly depths.

Percy's thick cock reached places she didn't know possible, at times brushing against her womb. It almost made her wish she had cheated on Jupiter sooner, but at the same time she doubted anyone but Adonis could have given her more pleasure.

Before this day, Juno had never felt an orgasm before (as even self pleasure was forbidden by her vow of fidelity), yet she was already being taken there for the second time that night. She got the feeling Percy would bring her to many more before the night was through.

Juno's mind shut down progressively more and more as this young stud impaled her over and over. When her third orgasm rushed through her, she was surprised to see that Percy had flipped them over at some point and now had her legs on his shoulders as fucked her deeper than before.

Percy's strokes were more measured but also more powerful. He had become less frantic in his thrusting as he had sealed his lips to her puffy nipple. He pushed the globes together and sucked on both nipples at the same time before letting one go.

He licked around the one nipple before switching to the other. Then he captured the nipple in between his teeth and tugged lightly, scraping his teeth against her tender flesh. All the while, he never changed his methodical pace.

By this time, Juno had been reduced to little more than breathy moans and the occasional "Holy shit!" He pounded this gorgeous goddess to orgasm after orgasm as her body softened beneath him, becoming more malleable to his touches.

Juno gave a meek whine when he pulled out of her and turned her over. He crouched above her and slipped his cock in between her glorious ass. Her cheeks wrapped around him as he rubbed his dick between them.

He was seriously tempted to try pushing into her ass, but he figured an unwelcome surprise to the most powerful goddess wouldn't be beneficial to him. Instead, he pushed the crown of his swollen head back into her battered pussy, which gushed onto the bed.

Percy picked up a steady pace, his cock invading deep into Juno's core. He ran his hands up her sides, roughly squeezed her breasts from behind. He spanked and jiggled her ass as he rammed her from behind.

Juno pressed her face further into the ground. Percy pulled her ass up a bit so that he was fucking down into her, fucking her into the ground. He picked up speed and strength, ramming them relentlessly. All around them, the earth shook from the strength of his thrusts, causing his powers to get out of control.

Beneath this force of nature, Juno was being sent to Elysium over and over again. She wondered if some of the earth shaking was because she was losing control of the pocket dimension they were in, but soon forgot to worry about that. She was so focused on the huge cock inside her, splitting her open.

Some drool slipped out of her mouth, and she gave a goofy grin. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted, though only for a few seconds, as Percy's prick brought her back to consciousness within a couple of thrusts.

Percy felt his balls churning. He was more than ready to blow his load into the fit goddess beneath him. He yanked on her hair, getting her attention. "Babe, I'm gonna cum."

Juno distantly said, "Inside me. Fill my divine womb with your seed! Chaos knows you're bigger and better than my husband, I'll bet your cum is thicker and more fertile than his too!"

Percy felt his jizz rocket through him and straight down into Juno's battered cunt. She wiggled her hips against his, her pussy muscles stretched and milked his cock of all his cum.

He gave her just as big a load as she had hoped, filling her to the brim. When he finally pulled out, some of his thick cream slipped out of her, and she put her fingers between her thighs, gathering up the escaped cum and licking it off her fingers.

Percy lay next to her and she sucked on his dick, trying to get a little bit more cum out of it. Now that she had tasted some of it, she was addicted to the taste.

She pulled off of his flaccid penis and lay on her side next to him. She reached between his legs and rested her head on his chest. She lightly massaged his deflated balls. Percy caressed her round ass.

"Will I remember any of this?" he asked.

"Eventually," Juno said. "Though this can never happen again."

Percy motioned to his long shaft, which had begun to harden once more. "Never?"

A few days later (a matter of weeks in the pocket dimension), Percy woke up on a bus. Confused, he looked around to see an extremely attractive girl next to him, and an elf-like boy behind them. He couldn't remember anything, except for his name, Percy Jackson.

 _To be continued?_


	11. K is for Kinzie

K is for Kinzie

 _The part of Kinzie will be played by Gina Carano._

Percy's orange jumpsuit rustled as he finished wrapping a book and put it on the assembly line to ship to whoever had bought it. He certainly hadn't imagined, a year and a half ago, that he would ever end up accepting Kinzie's offer.

It had been a wild year and a half, though. His new half-brother had arrived at Camp Half Blood, and before he knew it he had been run out of Camp. With no where to turn to, he had gone to the Amazon headquarters. One collar around his neck and an orange jumpsuit later, and he was sorting through packages to deliver.

He still occasionally came across something that reminded him of his previous life at camp: an order of the newest series of Mythomagic playing cards, a book on architecture, and anything related to the mythological world. He would briefly wince at the reminder of who Percy Jackson used to be, but ultimately moved on.

A voice broke him out of his reveries. "I told you you'd look good in an orange jumpsuit."

Percy cracked his neck and turned around from the stockpile he was working on. "Kinzie," he said, "Can I help you with something?" He spoke as the Amazons had taught him to, deferentially and respectfully.

Respect and deference had never come easy to Percy, though. The Amazons had done their best to beat it into him, but it was really their efforts during the Giant War that changed his mind the most. He still got punched and slapped a fair bit and even occasionally stabbed for speaking out of turn, but for the most part he and the Amazons were on better terms.

"Your Queen wishes to see you."

Percy grimaced as items were continuously added to his stockpile. At this rate, he'd be lucky if he finished this shift before his next one started.

In the end, Percy followed Kinzie to the Throne Room. He didn't even pretend to be surprised when she pulled him aside into a closet and jammed a chair underneath the doorknob.

"Apologies for the false pretenses," Kinzie said.

"You use the same false pretenses every time, Kinzie," he said. "You aren't exactly fooling me."

Kinzie tugged him by the metal collar and pulled his mouth down to hers. He was a few inches taller than she was. She kissed him strongly, her tongue invading his mouth easily. They had done this enough times that he knew her kissing habits.

She was wearing a pant suit, being the 'head of security' at the front desk. He reached around and grabbed her ass, making her gasp against his lips. She palmed his hardness through his jumpsuit; the tight pants left little to the imagination as she could easily see his manhood's form through them.

Percy tangled his hand in her straight, shoulder length dark hair. Kinzie did the same to him as boyfriend and girlfriend sought to gain dominance over the other. Percy wondered why they bothered; it always ended the same way.

Kinzie backed them over to a desk. She unbuttoned her jacket and blouse. Percy took the moment to unbutton his jumpsuit, letting the top part fall behind him, still attached to the pants. Kinzie was in just her bra and the suit pants now.

Kinzie sat on the desk and then leaned back, pulling her ass off the desk. Percy pulled her pants down to her ankles, where she kicked them off, and then tossed them with her shirt. Her black bra was matched with a very slim, black thong. It covered so little that Percy could see her pubic hair.

The thong went next. Her tender nether lips now revealed, Percy bent over in front of her and blew into her. She shivered and pushed herself further onto the edge of the desk so that she was almost entirely off it. Taking the signal for what it was, Percy parted her lips with one hand. He licked up the entirety of her slit and nibbled at the top.

Percy kissed the soft skin on either side of her cunt. He nuzzled his nose against her trimmed hair and smiled to himself as he felt her already getting wet. It was always exhilarating for him to see how easily he could get a girl wet, just from his mouth.

He sensed Kinzie getting impatient. Even though the shocks sent through his collar weren't too painful (in comparison to what he had experienced in Tartarus, anyways), they were still quite annoying.

He finally plunged his tongue all the way inside her. Kinzie leaned backwards, her legs instinctively closing behind his neck, keeping him from withdrawing again, not that he had any plans to stop licking her wet honey pot.

He twisted his tongue around inside her, feeling along the familiar contours of her walls. They had been dating pretty much since he had joined the Amazons, and they hadn't waited long to get intimate.

Kinzie closed her eyes and moaned as he performed cunnilingus. She held him to high standards now, but he always managed to raise the bar a bit higher.

He traced his tongue over her swollen clit. She shivered underneath him, nearly convulsing. He gripped her waist and kept her in place as he licked deeper and deeper inside her. She shuddered, her breaths becoming frantic. He paused for a second, glancing up to see her fondling her breasts through her sheer bra, her eyes closed, biting her lip. She was like sex incarnate.

Percy felt his pants tighten at the sight, just as her legs tightened around his head, urging him to continue. He traced his hands over her firm stomach as he pushed his tongue back inside her. She was on the edge, and he could tell it. He flicked his tongue back and forth, teasing her over the edge, and just as she was about to get there...

" _OOOOH FUCK!"_ she screamed as he sucked down on her clit. She covered her mouth with her hand, hoping that her Amazon sisters weren't about to break down the door. Her worries were eased as her loins gushed onto Percy's face. He dutifully lapped up the fruits of his efforts. Her juices tasted like the most wonderful nectar.

Kinzie stretched out her legs, freeing Percy from her stranglehold. He kissed up her firm stomach to her chest. He unclipped her bra and buried his face between her big tits. Percy had bought Kinzie enough bras (from Amazon, of course) to know that the glorious mounds were 34D's. He motorboated her boobs, enjoying the feel of her fleshy jugs slapping him in the face.

Kinzie got off the desk and stood up, pressed tightly against him. She grabbed his hard cock through his pants and squeezed him. Precum oozed out of his swollen genitals. In response, Percy teased two fingers into her still sensitive pussy and twisted them around inside her, flexing them. Her walls squeezed his fingers.

Kinzie pulled his pants down just enough so that his pants and boxers were just below his swollen balls, pushing them up. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and pumped up and down. She spread his precum over his head and spat onto her hand. Thus lubricated, she started stroking him at a faster pace. She added a twist to her motions, rhythmically jacking him off.

Percy was now sucking on his completely naked girlfriend's tits while also fingering her. One of the things he loved about her was that she came quickly and she came often (although if Percy had considered his relationship with Annabeth, he may have realized that it was his sexual prowess that caused these effects on women). At the same time, Kinzie was giving him a wonderful handjob.

Percy was hard, possibly as hard as he had ever been. Precum leaked out of his prick at a faster and faster rate, and he could tell he wouldn't last much longer.

This only made him more motivated to make Kinzie cum, and he pumped his fingers into her faster and faster. He reached down with his other hand and rubbed her clit, switching from one nipple to the other every few seconds. The pleasure soon overloaded Kinzie's senses, and he could feel her insides tightening around his fingers. Her pussy gushed onto his hand, but she didn't slow down on his dick; if anything, she sped up.

"Oh gods," he murmured against her warm titties. The sensations of her tits against his face, her tight pussy contracting around his fingers, and her soft hand around his shaft were too much for him. White light exploded behind his eyelids as his seed shot up from his balls.

Kinzie suddenly pulled his pants back up but didn't abandon her stroking. It was just a couple more strokes, and then his hips jerked desperately against her hand as he came, painting the inside of his pants with the sticky substance.

Kinzie never slowed down with her strokes, but now that his balls had been emptied, his sensitive cock strained at her touch. "Oh god, Kinzie," he groaned in pain. "I think that's enough."

Kinzie gave a couple more strokes before stopping. Percy breathed heavily as the pain faded away and was soon replaced by pleasure as Kinzie yanked his pants back down and sealed her lips around his shaft. Percy threaded his hands through her hair as he hardened.

Kinzie pulled off of his dick, a long strand of cum connecting her lips to him. She licked the last bit of cum off his head. She then led him to a couch and pushed him onto it. Percy pulled his pants the rest of the way off and used the moisture in the air to clean his load off the inside of his pants.

Kinzie straddled Percy's thighs. He had already returned to full hardness, and his penis brushed against her stomach. She leaned over him and kissed him tenderly, rubbing her hot snatch against his hard tool. He wrapped his arms around her as she nibbled at his lower lip, dragging it with her as she pulled away.

Kinzie pushed herself forward a bit so that she now straddled his stomach. His cock pointed into the air behind her. She reached behind her and grabbed the erect pole of meat, and slapped it against her perfect ass. "I want your dick so bad," she said in a sultry voice.

She moved back again, this time lifting her waist so that his manhood was directly underneath her womanhood. Her cunt juices leaked onto his cock. Percy put both hands on her hips and pushed her down. Kinzie didn't resist, and she slowly sank onto his dick with a long moan.

Kinzie's lower lips wrapped tightly around his pole. She bit her lip as he pushed further into her depths, until he was entirely sheathed within her. "Styx, baby, you're so big!" she moaned. She leaned backwards, her hard nipples jutting into the air.

Percy reached out and grabbed her big, luscious melons. He kneaded the delicious flesh. Kinzie's eyes were clouded with lust as she began to rotate her hips around his dick. She moved back and forth, picking up speed. Her silky walls caressed his cock as he speared into her.

Kinzie's breath hitched as her snatch convulsed. Her pleasurable walls practically crushed Percy's cock between them as they tightened.

Kinzie fell forward, still riding Percy vigorously. She pulled her hair away from her face and locked her lips with his, her tongue intruding his mouth. Percy's hands moved to her shapely ass and he pushed both of their hips up off the ground. He used the bit of leverage he could get to thrust into her, pounding away at her. He squeezed her ass, spanking it and making it jiggle.

Percy's lips massaged Kinzie's. It was almost unfair - he had a huge dick, he certainly knew how to use it, he was good at eating pussy, and he was a damn good kisser to boot! Sometimes, Kinzie was utterly flabbergasted that that slut Annabeth had chosen someone over Percy.

Percy thrust into Kinzie with long, deep strokes. The Amazon was overwhelmed with pleasure as his dick hit parts of her twat that she had never imagined possible before Percy. Her pussy flexed around him, allowing him to go deeper into her, and trying to milk his potent seed.

Percy's dick throbbed as he penetrated deeper and deeper into Kinzie. At one point, he could have sworn his cockhead had brushed against her womb, he was so far into her. But he stubbornly avoided climax, desiring to outlast her.

She ran her hands all over his muscled chest as her body was wracked with pleasure. Her lips left Percy's as her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Percy kissed her neck and shoulder, suckling and nipping at the flesh hard enough to mark her.

As Kinzie came down from her amazing high, Percy rolled her onto her stomach. His dick was practically spurting out precum, it was weeping so much. He slapped his dick against her ass, sending the bits of cum onto her lower back and ass.

Kinzie's eyes were glazed over with pleasure as Percy bent over her. He whispered into her ear, "Where do you want it?" He slapped his heavy cock against her ass and then teased her slit to make his intentions obvious.

Not that it was necessary; Kinzie knew where this was going. And as always, she was by now so driven by lust that she hardly cared, as long as he was inside her. "In my ass," she murmured against the couch. "Fuck my ass with your huge dick!"

Percy gladly obliged. He slapped his prick between her cheeks and slid back and forth. He placed his engorged head against her puckered hole, and pushed into her ass.

Kinzie's ass was insanely tight even after it had been well lubed, but today he was going in almost completely dry, with Kinzie's cum on his dick the only lubrication. He could barely fit his head inside her; she bit back a scream at the almost painful intrusion.

Percy persevered, and began inching forward. His cock felt about to burst at any moment from the incredible pressure her ass exerted around his stiff manhood. Finally, he was all the way inside her ass, his balls hanging just above her swollen nether lips.

He gave her a few seconds to get used to his presence inside her. "You're so big," she whimpered. He rubbed his hands over her back, before coming around to grab her boobs. "Will you just fuck me already?" She sounded impatient.

Never one to deny Kinzie anal sex, he pulled about half way out and then pushed back in. As her ass got more accustomed to his dick, he gave her longer and deeper strokes, until he was soon pulling almost all the way out of her and slamming back into her.

Stimulated beyond belief by the way Percy was dominating her ass, Kinzie reached between her legs to add to the pleasure. At first she tried a single finger rubbing against her clit, but it couldn't compare to the feel of Percy inside her. Then she progressively pumped one, then two, and finally three fingers inside her, but it still didn't compare to the depths Percy's cock reached (she could have sworn at one point he had brushed against her womb!). She got the feeling that even if she shoved her whole hand inside her, it wouldn't make up for the absence of Percy's cock.

Although her fingers couldn't compare to Percy's dick, the aforementioned dick was still in her back door. Her fingers helped her along, and were soon coated in her liquids. She kept molesting her insides as Percy ploughed her ass.

Now that Percy had picked up some speed, he was rapidly sawing in and out of her amazing ass. It was taking all of his focus not to blow his load too quickly, but as Kinzie was driven to orgasm after orgasm underneath him, he could finally take it no more. He warned her of his impending climax.

She turned her head to face him, her eyes covered in a sheen of lust. "I need to taste it," she said.

Percy pulled out, a long strand of precum still attached to her ass. She knelt before him and took his cock and balls into her hands. She massaged his balls and jerked him off. "Cum for me, babe, cum!" she begged.

Percy's balls convulsed as he came. Kinzie pointed his dick at her face and moved it around as he sprayed his load all over her face and hair. After a few strong spurts she took his dick into her mouth and sucked on it hard, draining him.

"Oh my gods, Kinzie," he said in awe. Kinzie sucked for a few seconds longer to ensure that his loins had been emptied.

She rubbed his soft dick against her face. "I love your dick so much."

Percy grinned as he used water vapor to wash her face before putting his jumpsuit back on. "I love you too, babe." She gave his ass a teasing slap as he walked away. After all, he had work to do.

 **A/N:** "Castings" have been retroactively added to the previous chapters. If the casting is of an adult film actress, I've added a warning.


	12. L is for Lacy

L is for Lacy (ft. Drew and Piper)

 _The part of Lacy will be played by Peyton List._

 _The part of Drew will be played by Jamie Chung._

 _The part of Piper will be played by Victoria Justice._

Lacy opened the door to the Aphrodite cabin carefully. She looked around, making sure nobody was there. Once she knew the coast was clear, she beckoned Percy inside. He darted in and she closed the door behind him. Percy pushed her back up against the door and wrapped his arms around her lower back.

The petite eighteen year old wrapped her legs around his back as he lifted her up. He cupped her firm ass through her yoga pants and kissed his way down her neck. The blonde pressed her hands against his cheeks, feeling his stubble. She could also feel his hardness straining against his pants, rubbing against her yoga pants.

Percy led Lacy over to her bed. They kissed as they walked. Lacy's braces had been removed about a year earlier, just after the Giant War, and now her teeth were as perfectly set and brilliantly white as any of her half-siblings. She looked at him with lust in her brown eyes, her desire so strong that it seemed to come out of her in waves, making Percy's dick twitch.

Percy lay down on her bed with Lacy on top. She moved forward on his chest a little bit, allowing him visual access to her cleavage over her pink tank top. Her breasts were firm and perky B cups. Percy kissed the exposed flesh, continuing to knead her rear.

Lacy slid back and got off of him. She pulled him towards the end of the bed so that his legs were hanging over it. She pulled his pants down, followed by his heavily tented boxers, exposing his throbbing dick.

She wrapped her hand around his long pole and pumped it up and down. His dick was so big that her single hand barely made it all the way round, so she added her second hand, now jerking him off with both hands. Her experienced hands soon had him completely hard.

Lacy kept one hand on his shaft, wrapping it tightly around the base, and licked up and down his cock, making it nice and wet. She licked all over his cum filled balls as well and popped one into her mouth. She sucked on the heavy testicle and pulled away until it fell back out with a wet plopping noise.

Lacy kissed the crown of his manhood and gently pushed forward, letting the throbbing tool part her lips. She pushed her head down onto his dick, allowing as much of him into her mouth as she could. The base, encircled by her hand, was still a ways away, so she pumped her hand along the excess shaft.

She bobbed up and down on his imposing pole, inhaling as much as she could and stroking the rest. With her other hand she cupped his balls, squeezing them and trying to milk them, to make all of his cum shoot into her mouth. She was impatient to taste his seed, she wanted the tasty reward as soon as possible.

She inched further down on every pump, until his shaft was all the way inside her mouth and well into her throat. She gagged on his dick but persevered in her quest for his cum.

She moved her hand, which had been gripping him by the base, to under her panties. She parted her folds and rubbed her clit vigorously. Percy groaned, trying his best not to cum so quickly.

He noticed that she was fingering herself and saw a welcome distraction from her soft throat. He regretfully pulled her head of his manhood. She drooled onto his dick as he did so. "What's wrong babe?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong. If anything, you're too good, and I want to repay the favor."

Lacy shrugged. "If you insist," she said, "Although I will get your cum soon."

Percy's cock twitched as she stood in front of him, her back towards him. She pulled down her yoga pants slowly, her ass bouncing as she eased it down. When it was just below the curve of her ass she stopped, pulled them back up an inch, and then pulled them back down. She bent over to pull them all the way off, showing off her amazing rear in only red panties. Her bottom was perfectly round and he ran his hands over her, as if to feel if it was real.

He pulled her silken panties down as well and turned her around. Her pussy was light pink and completely shaven; not surprising from a daughter of Aphrodite. He kissed her thighs and just above her pussy. He pressed the flat of his hand against her core. She was wet already, just how he liked her.

He parted her pussy lips and licked all the way along her slit. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back as he licked at her cunt. She threaded her hands through his hair and moaned loudly. She didn't bother trying to keep her voice down, knowing that no one else was there and that her elder siblings had made the cabin soundproof generations ago.

At any rate, she thought the cabin was empty. However, on the opposite end of the room, her loud moan woke up a girl who had been hidden under the covers. Drew had spent the entire night awake with a son of Apollo (and then a son of Hermes... and then both) and as a result had slept well into the afternoon.

Drew woke up drowsily, confused by the sounds of a girl moaning. She was wearing a long shirt that went a little way down her thighs and bright pink panties, but that was it. As the sleep cleared from her eyes, she realized that Percy freaking Jackson was in her cabin, eating out... Lacy?

Okay, Drew was officially confused. But, as she watched Lacy pull her top and sports bra off and start playing with her tits, she was also quite turned on. No longer considering taking a blackmail picture, she pumped two fingers into herself.

Percy cock twitched and precum dribbled out of his swollen head as Lacy started playing with her amazing tits. They weren't the biggest he had ever seen, and at BB cups probably the smallest of any of her sisters, but they were so perky that he could never get enough of them. His dick throbbed with every throaty moan as his tongue hit a sensitive spot, with every bounce of her breasts, with every time his hands touched her long legs and her round ass.

Without even touching himself he felt on the verge of climax. He pulled away from her pretty pussy. She whined pitifully.

He lay down on the bed. "Sit on my face, babe," he suggested.

Lacy was happy to comply. She did so in such a way that her pussy was in his face, and his dick was in her face.

Drew added a third finger and started toying with her big breasts. _Now this is hot!_ she thought.

Lacy picked up where she had left off, and swallowed as much of his shaft as she could. Percy was quick to delve back into her, tracing the contours of her with his skilled tongue. Drew pounded away at her own pussy with unrelenting speed and strength.

It was a testament to how sexually proficient both were that Lacy and Percy did not last long. Only a couple of minutes later, her mouth around his dick and his tongue between her nether lips became too much. Both had already been at the edge, and Drew was surprised to find herself there also.

Percy, as a son of Poseidon, could practically control and regulate his own semen, making it nearly impossible for him to cum prematurely. And Lacy, as a daughter of Aphrodite, had phenomenal stamina and could make most men cum just by telling them to.

Percy and Lacy came nearly simultaneously. Her nails bit into his thighs and her own thighs tightened around his neck. His hands squeezed her ass as his balls burst. At nearly the exact same second, Drew pinched her clit and drove three fingers into herself.

Lacy came, covering Percy's mouth and nose with her juices. For a brief moment, her bliss made her inattentive to the dick in her throat.

Percy came, his jizz practically exploding into Lacy's throat. His cock convulsed madly as he shot his seed into her. He was barely cognizant of the juices splattering onto his face.

Both were woken from this bliss as Drew screamed, covering her hands and bed sheets with her cum. She realized her mistake a second later, and looked hesitantly at the couple, who stared at her with wide eyes, orgasmic fluids running down their faces comically.

"Oh hey," she said, pretending her hand wasn't inside her pussy and her rock hard nipples weren't easily visible. "Didn't notice you guys there."

"Drew?" Lacy practically shrieked. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Well I was sleeping, until you woke me up."

Lacy looked furious, but Percy was significantly more pragmatic as the repercussions occurred to him. His eyes widened. "Drew," he said, cutting Lacy off from her probable tirade, "You didn't see anything. Right?" he asked forcefully.

Drew pursed her lips. "Oh, I see. You don't want me to tell Annabeth!"

Percy shifted awkwardly. "Not particularly, no."

Drew looked at him inquisitively, analytically. She seemed to come to a conclusion. "Lacy, leave us for a minute."

"What?" Lacy asked, offended.

"Just... do as she says," Percy said. He had a feeling he knew where Drew was going with this.

Lacy huffed, crossing her arms under her bosom. "Where am I even supposed to go?"

Drew shrugged. "Try the bathroom? While you're there, you may wanna wash his jizz off your face."

Lacy bit back what surely would have been a very cruel insult and walked into the bathroom. When she got there, she was surprised to see how much semen there really was on her face.

Meanwhile, Percy and Drew had been talking. "What's your price, Tanaka?" he asked.

Drew smirked. "Frankly, Jackson, I'm surprised, and a little offended. I get cheating on your prude girlfriend, but I thought we'd been through this! I am more than willing to take her place." She looked at his flaccid dick longingly.

Percy glared at her. She frowned. "I get it, though. Hades, I wouldn't want to give myself blackmail material, either. Now the way I see it, our choices are to awkwardly walk away, or to have a super hot threesome that any guy would sell his left nut for. And besides... to be honest, it would be pretty embarrassing to admit that I got off to watching you and my little sister sixty-nineing."

Percy's dick hardened. Drew took that as his agreement and called Lacy back in. To Percy's surprise, she was entirely down with it.

Percy lay on his back at the girls' suggestion. Drew and Lacy each straddled him; Lacy on his lap and Drew on his face. Drew pulled off her lacy pink panties and greedily sank her folds onto his face. She faced away from her half sister as Percy hungrily licked at her folds.

Meanwhile, Lacy raised herself above his large pole and then sat on his cock. She too faced away from Drew, and began to ride Percy's dick in the reverse cowgirl position. She moaned as his huge dick penetrated her insides, reshaping her inner walls.

Drew rode Percy's face. He stuck out his tongue and probed away at her, poking deep into her pussy and licking her wet walls. Her beautiful lower lips glistened with her wetness.

Percy was assaulted by an unimaginable amount of pleasure as the two daughters of the goddess of love rode his face and manhood. His hands roamed all over the place, grasping Drew's perfectly round and perky tits under her shirt, gripping her ass, and grabbing Lacy's ass as well.

Drew pulled off her shirt to give him better access to her breasts. She reached behind herself and braced her hand against his sculpted chest.

To Drew's surprise (and embarrassment), Percy's tongue swiftly brought her back to the edge. It happened quite suddenly, too; it felt like one second she was rubbing his chest and the next second she was rubbing her hand against her clit vigorously to make her orgasm as strong as she could.

Lacy wiggled her hips against Percy's, riding his cock in circular motions. She moved up a bit and rode up and down his throbbing prick faster and harder. He pushed deep into her folds as Drew splashed fluids onto his face, and he licked her glistening juices from her tender pussy.

A moment later, Lacy's twat contracted around his tool. His dick sent pleasure up and down her spine, making her body shudder. His hands gripped her hips, guiding her along to keep her moving, to keep sending a constant flow of pleasure into her.

Lacy rolled off of Percy's manhood and lay on her back. Pleasure still assaulted her senses as wetness dribbled down her thighs. All of a sudden the wetness was joined by a different wetness, the warmth and softness of a tongue licking her cum off her legs and moving upwards to her centre.

She looked down, surprised and aroused to see Drew servicing her. Drew pulled away from her. "What?" she asked defensively. "I wanted to taste that cock."

Without any further ado, she returned to between Lacy's legs. Lacy couldn't tell if she had had a lot of experience at munching on pussies or if she was just naturally talented; either way Lacy instinctively wrapped her legs around her head and ran her hands through Drew's shining black hair.

Percy moved behind Drew. The Asian girl's ass was up in the air as she bent over to lick out her sister. He eagerly guided his manhood into her from behind, her folds parted around his bulbous head.

Drew moaned against her half-sister's loins at the sudden, but very much welcome, intrusion. Her pussy was dripping wet from his efforts with his tongue, and Percy was able to push inside her easily.

Despite her famed relations with most of the guys in the camp, Drew's pussy was extremely tight, nearly as tight as Lacy's. Percy didn't know if it was because she was a daughter of Aphrodite, or if he was just that much bigger than every other guy. Her reactions certainly suggested the latter.

"Oh my fucking gods!" Drew yelled as he filled her vagina. She shoved two fingers into Lacy as her mouth was distracted. "You're so fucking huge, fucking ruin my pussy, that's right, oh fuck yeah!"

Drew rolled her hips back against Percy's as he pounded into her. Her pussy clenched as she sprayed fluids onto his prick, allowing him to go faster and faster inside her slick walls. She added a third finger into her half-sister and sucked on her small, perky breasts.

As she got herself back under better control, Drew switched again to eat out Lacy. Percy angled her hips upwards so that he could fuck her down into Lacy's pussy face first. Amazed by her own submissiveness, Drew eagerly serviced Lacy while Percy ruined her for any other man, pounding her harder and better than any other man ever could.

They were still in this position several minutes later, both Drew and Lacy having cum several more times, when the door to the Aphrodite cabin opened. "Lacy, you in there?" called the melodic voice of their half-sister, Piper.

Piper didn't wait for a response before coming inside, stopping dead at the sight of her friend fucking her half-sister into her other half-sister. "Holy shit," Piper summed up. Percy pulled his dick out of her sister and plopped it down on Drew's ass, giving Piper a good view of his behemoth. Precum seeped out of it and splattered onto Drew's round ass. "Holy shit," she repeated, staring in awe at his groin.

Piper strode forward, ignoring her half-sisters and cupped Percy's dick. His manhood throbbed as the Cherokee demigoddess in front of him stared lustfully.

Drew elbowed her aside. "Back of the line, hon," she said, her voice sugary sweet. "This dick is mine first."

Piper looked like she wanted to slap her, but restrained herself. She kneeled down in front of Lacy and tenderly spread her swollen lips. She bent forward and gave a long lick, hoping to taste Percy's dick on her.

Drew wagged her fingers and motioned Percy to come to her. She lay back on one of her sisters' beds and he swung his dick in between her legs. He pushed his throbbing erection inside her depths, all the way until his balls hung in front of her ass.

Drew reached around him and massaged his balls while he started to ride her, his dick pushing deep into her. His tip brushed against her womb and his girth filled her up entirely.

Meanwhile, Piper was proving to Lacy that eating pussy was a trait all daughters of Aphrodite shared. Her tongue deftly maneuvered around her insides, teasing her lips before licking out her walls, plunging all the way inside her and then tracing her engorged nub.

Percy ran his hands all over the perfect woman under him. He traced her womanly hips, her slender waist up to the swell of her bosom. He squeezed her tits in turn, pulling at her erect nipples. He cupped her face roughly and put his hands across her throat, keeping her motionless under him.

Drew's nipples were hard as diamonds as he had his way with her, abusing her pussy with rough and deep thrusts while also handling her like the bitch she was. She came over and over, until she felt his measured thrusts becoming more frantic.

She wrapped her long legs around his back, digging her heels into his ass. His balls rode up, swelling angrily.

"Cum inside me, Jackson," she whispered throatily as she pulled him tighter against her curvy body, flush against her so that her hard nipples dug into his chest. "Fill me up with all your seed, mark me so that no other man ever tries to make me his, I'll always be yours, my body will belong to your big fucking cock, there it is, there it fucking is!" she coaxed as he embraced her, burrowing his head against her shoulder as his length pulsed, delivering a huge load into her cunt.

Lacy came as her lover filled her dirty sister with his seed. Piper anxiously lapped up her nether lips, loving the taste.

Piper pulled off her shirt and bra fluidly, revealing her big, perky tits. They were even bigger than Drew's, yet even perkier than Lacy's. As Percy pulled out of Drew and lay next to her, stroking his flaccid prick, Piper knelt in between Drew's legs and licked at her abused pussy.

Drew's folds leaked out Percy's cum, which Piper was eager to taste. Now she had tasted his dick secondhand and his cum secondhand; she couldn't wait to taste the real thing and drink his load from the source.

Drew flipped them over and sat on her face. Drew pulled at her rock hard nipples as she licked out her cunt. Percy, meanwhile, had returned to hardness. He straddled her hips and placed his heavy cock on Piper's trim tummy.

Percy pulled her short shorts and soaked panties down her long legs. He deftly inserted two fingers inside her, rubbing along her wet walls to feel out how easily he'd fit inside her. He concluded that he could manage it, though it'd be a tight fit.

He thrust his entire dick into her at once. Piper gasped, unaccustomed to his length and girth. She was even tighter than Lacy, and Percy's eyes rolled back as he sank into her folds. She faithfully kept on licking Drew's pussy, and she inserted a finger into her sister's ass, making her squeal.

His erect shaft became fully hard as he pumped in and out of Piper. He wondered if he was the first guy to fuck three daughters of Aphrodite in the same day. He certainly felt like the luckiest man alive.

Lacy had finally come down from her high. She walked over to Percy, her legs covered in a sheen of her own cum. She put two fingers in between her legs and licked them off. If it was possible, Percy got even harder at the sight.

Noticing his attention was not on the girl he was pounding into or the girl who's tits were practically bouncing in his face, Lacy sucked on her fingers. She put them back into her soaked core and this time put his fingers against his lips. He sucked her cum off of her dainty fingers, savoring the taste of her sweetness.

Percy repositioned Piper a bit, lifting her ass up and angling her hips so that he pounded further into her. He stood by the foot of the bed, Piper's ass hanging off the edge; Lacy kneeled on the end of the bed and and rubbed her hands over his muscular chest. She kissed his chest, licking the sweat from his sun kissed skin, and then kissed him.

Lacy cupped her breasts suggestively, and Percy eagerly moved to replace her hands with his own. His coarse hands roughly pushed her breasts together. Her mounds glistened under a layer of sweat. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. She nestled her chin on his shoulder and whispered throatily into his ear.

"Oh, I bet you love this, don't you?" she murmured. "Turning these two little whores into _your_ whores, making them fucking beg for your big load, I bet you wanna cum all over my sisters, don't you? Fuck, you're a naughty boy, wanting to turn three innocent sisters into your personal fuck slaves, just desperate for your dick."

Percy's cock twitched as he kept pummeling Piper's pussy. Drew was molesting her own titties and frantically rubbing and slapping her clit as Piper's talented tongue worked wonders within her womb.

Piper was discovering a new submissive streak within her. Percy was fucking her into his little slut while she obediently ate her older sister's pussy. Percy's cock filled her up so well, yet she couldn't stop imagining the feel of it stuck all the way down her throat, firing a huge, creamy load into her.

It was these thoughts and sensations that caused Piper to peak at the same time as Drew climaxed all over her face. Percy rode out her orgasm, prolonging it. She shuddered as every thrust pushed deep into her, causing additional spikes of pleasure.

Percy pulled out of her and lifted Lacy into his arms. He carried her over to an empty bed and lay down, placing Lacy on his face. His tongue invaded her nether regions as she rode his tongue, grabbing the sheets tightly.

Piper saw her chance as his cock was, for the moment, on its own, standing proud in the air, a dribble of precum oozing out of his swollen head. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and got on her hands and knees before him, and wrapped her mouth around his lengthy pole. He groaned into Lacy as Piper's warm mouth impaled itself on his hardness. She was almost immediately able to take his entire length into her throat. Her throat muscles convulsed around his prick, choking and gagging but not giving up.

Piper rapidly bobbed up and down on Percy's cock. She wrapped a soft hand around his base and with her other hand cupped his balls, coaxing out his seed. She blew him without any restraint, immediately addicted to the taste of his dick.

Drew crouched behind Piper and parted her round, bouncy cheeks. She blew on the exposed hole before tentatively pressing her tongue against it. She twisted her tongue and probed into her sister's ass. Not disgusted by the taste, she added two fingers into Piper's soaked core. She pushed her long tongue all the way in, licking all of Piper's ass.

Piper, fresh off Percy's cock ramming into her, was the first to cum, spraying Drew's fingers with her juices. The elder daughter of Aphrodite kept at it, flexing her fingers inside her moist tunnel. She added a third finger, further stretching open her sensitive loins.

Unaware of what Drew was doing, Percy did the opposite to Lacy. He circled her dark hole with his pinky finger before pushing it into her delicate rosebud. His finger gently sank into her ass while he licked all over her slit. The surprising addition of a second finger into her ass, mixed with his other hand rubbing her pussy, brought her over the edge as well.

Lacy swore violently as she splattered Percy's face. He patiently licked all of her cum off her tender folds before recommencing, now with two fingers in her ass, two fingers from the same hand in her pussy, and his middle finger rubbing in between her sensitive holes.

Percy could only last for so long with Piper deepthroating his cock. She massaged his balls and rubbed his taint. She grinned deliriously around his dick as her hand could feel his balls bubbling violently. Without any warning (likely as Lacy's pussy was preventing him from doing so) he exploded down her throat with a thick stream of jizz, just what Piper had so desperately desired.

He filled her mouth and throat with his seed. She kept on sucking, trying to eke every last drop from his swollen balls. His cum tasted even better than she had hoped, and she was instantly addicted to the taste. She instinctively knew that she would gladly devote the rest of her life to worshipping this cock.

Piper was so overjoyed that she actually came again, covering Drew's hand and wrist once again. The elder girl smirked and stuck the two lubricated fingers into her ass, easily penetrating her tightest canal.

Despite depleting his load in Piper's mouth, Percy was already hard again. While Piper made the mistake of leaving his dick unattended, Drew hopped on it, easily plunging him all the way inside her. She rode him in reverse cowgirl, and braced her hands behind her on either side of him. She bounced up and down on his revitalized sword.

Piper looked resentfully at her sister until her other sister sat in her lap rather suddenly. Lacy pulled her into a deep kiss and rubbed her groin against her sister's. Lacy slid off of Piper's lap and in between her legs. Although neither had ever scissored before, they both lay on their backs and Lacy wrapped her left leg over Piper's abdomen and her right leg under Piper's left.

Their cunts aligned perfectly, as if magnetically drawn together. Piper ran a hand down Lacy's slender thigh as their cores were mashed together. Their clits actually rubbed _against_ one another, stimulating both an unbearable amount. Their backs arched as one, both girls coming at the precise same moment.

Meanwhile, Percy had grabbed Drew by the hourglass hips and was furiously thrusting in and out of her. Drew screamed and moaned in pleasure and in pain as her tender loins were battered by tho behemoth of a cock. He sent her on a seemingly never-ending loop of pleasure. She wasn't sure when her climaxes began and when they ended; they had all merged into one huge orgasm.

Drew finally collapsed and fell off of Percy. Piper quickly took her place, wrapping her amazing tits around his shaft. He sat up straight and pulled her hair back. He started fucking her heaving melons. She stuck out her tongue and licked all over his swollen cockhead whenever it left the warmth of her bosom.

Lacy rolled Drew onto her back and straddled her face, her pussy hovering above her. She positioned herself so that her own face was close to Drew's honeypot as well. The duo ate each other out, their erect nipples pressing into one another's stomach.

Percy juggled Piper big tits around his dick. Precum flowed from his veiny manhood, lubricating the valley between Piper's breasts. Piper vigorously rubbed her pussy while he squeezed her nipples.

Drew pulled her off Percy and they fell together in a heap. Lacy took the advantage to straddle Percy's face and started giving him a blowjob. She sucked on only his purpling head while stroking the rest of his length, rubbing his bulging testicles.

Piper wound up in Drew's lap, and she viciously attacked the Asian girl's luscious tits. She sucked on Drew's erect nipples and pumped three fingers into her. Drew was more than willing to give back, and pumped two fingers into her ass with one hand and three into her pussy with the other, while sucking on her own stiff nipples as well. The pair drove each other to climax after climax, as if competing.

Once Lacy came on Percy's mouth again, he shifted around so that she was straddling his lap, and he was sitting up. She rolled her hips against his with increasing passion while he suckled on her pert breasts.

When Piper and Drew decided to call it a draw, they kneeled on either side of Percy and Lacy. Lacy got off him and kneeled between them.

Percy stuck his dick into Lacy's mouth; it took her a couple of thrusts but she got him all the way into her throat. Next was Drew; she got him nearly all the way on her first try, gagged, and then tool him all the way on his second thrust. Finally was Piper; she managed his entire length in one thrust, deepthroating him well into her throat.

All three propped their tits up to present a good target. "Cum for me, baby, cover me in your hot load!" said Lacy, injecting a charmspeak that she didn't know she possessed.

"Oh fuck yeah, hon, give me all that yummy spunk!" said Drew, using charmspeak easily.

"There you go, Percy, cum all over these big titties," said Piper, adding her own charmspeak.

Together, all three said, "Cum for me, CUM!" All three used all the charmspeak at their disposal.

Percy's balls burst forth, and his cock exploded like a hose. He spewed forth a huge load, covering all three of their luscious pairs of tits.

Percy's three cum-lovers attacked one another, licking the cum off their breasts. Once they were all satiated, they lay down next to Percy. Lacy lay on top of him, his cock sheathed inside her battered slit. Piper was on his left, and he rested his head against her pillow-like bosom. Drew was on his right, and he wrapped an arm around her, squeezing a fistful of ass.

Piper stirred. "Oh Lace, I forgot to tell you dinner was ready!"

Lacy laughed as she remembered how long ago Piper had interrupted them. "I've got to say, I'm pretty full."

Percy hardened inside her. "You sure you don't want any dessert?"

 **A/N:** Poll is up for the chapter "N is for."


	13. M is for Artemis

M is for Artemis

Alternate title: M is for the Maiden

 _The part of Artemis will be played by Jennifer Lawrence._

 **Warning:** For those of you who didn't like the previous chapters with Percy being slightly submissive, the first half of this chapter is femdom.

Percy carefully parted the underbrush with his sword and stepped through. He took special care not to step on and break any twigs or branches.

It was Capture the Flag night, and as the Huntresses of Artemis were stopping by Camp Half Blood, the campers were against the huntresses. Percy, as always, was guarding the streams that ran through the forest. He had felt the presence of someone in one of the streams, a little ways into the Huntresses' side.

Finally Percy came upon the stream, and saw a figure standing in the knee high water. Percy stepped forward, his target in sight.

All of a sudden, he tripped over a rock he hadn't noticed and staggered, stepping straight onto a branch and breaking it. Knowing he had lost the element of surprise, he heaved his sword over his head and ran towards the slender woman.

Taking notice of him, and seeming rather startled, the woman turned towards him. A knife seemed to materialize from out of nowhere in one hand, while her other arm covered her breasts. Why was she covering her breasts? Oh. She was naked, bathing in the stream.

She threw the knife at him. It tore through his shirt, pinning his arm to a tree. He finally realized who the woman was. "Ah, fuck," he muttered.

The goddess of the hunt walked towards him slowly, gradually, like the huntress she was. "You were spying on me!" she accused, her free arm covering her loins. Percy had already seen her hairless core, though, a memory that he would never forget.

"What? No," he said, "I'm in the middle of a game of Capture the Flag. Why would I be spying on you?"

"Because you're a disgusting, misogynistic, chauvinistic pig!" Artemis explained.

"As a matter of fact, none of those are true, but if I was really spying on you, why would I run at you with a sword?"

"Because you're a pig!" she shouted. "You probably didn't realize who I am, and thought you could intimidate some poor nymph into servicing you!"

"That is... a huge leap of inference, and one that is completely wrong," Percy said.

"Silence!" she yelled. Her breasts heaved violently. "Shut up. Just shut up! How many women have you forced yourself upon?"

"None," he deadpanned. "Literally none, because you're insane."

She slapped him roughly. He spat blood out of the side of his mouth and turned back to her. She ripped his shirt down the middle and healed his stab wound, though she kept the knife in his bicep.

Artemis grabbed his groin roughly. "I'm gonna make you pay," she threatened. "I'm gonna do to you what you've done to all those girls."

"What girls?" he yelled, frustrated. "There are no girls! You are completely-"

She slapped him again, harder than before, and tugged his pants down. "Oh that's a nice dick," she said approvingly. She took his manhood into one hand and his balls in the other. His cock twitched against his will. It hardened quickly in her hands.

Artemis ran her soft hand down his shaft slowly. Her other hand squeezed his balls, more tightly than she needed to. Percy grimaced in pain as she teased his cockhead.

"I'll bet you love this, don't you?" Artemis asked. Her auburn hair was wet and matted against her head. Her exposed boobs were small, B cups at most, but perky. She flicked his cockhead with her finger, sending a drop of precum spraying onto his stomach. "You love being put in your place, you chauvinistic pig, you love being under my control."

Percy groaned as his manhood contracted, his balls flexing. "Fuck, Artemis, I'm gonna cum."

"You're gonna cum?" she mocked.

"Fuck, yeah, I'm so cloOOHHHH FUCK!" he yelled in pain as Artemis brought her knee up hard into his family jewels.

She slapped him again. "Really?" she asked. "You really think I'm gonna let you cum that easy?" She laughed cruelly. She yanked the knife out of his arm and forced him onto the ground.

"You're going to eat me out," she said, dropping harshly onto his face. "And maybe, just maybe, I'll let you cum after I'm done."

Artemis sank her round, surprisingly big ass onto his face. Moisture already coated her inner thighs from her control over the young man underneath her. He squirmed below her, trying to get his nose free so that he could breathe.

Despite her enjoyment of his suffering, there was little that Artemis feared more than revenge from Poseidon for killing his favored son. She reluctantly shifted her hips forward, allowing his nose to poke forward into the air. He breathed in shakily, inhaling as much air as he could.

Artemis shifted her hips back again, once more suffocating him for a full minute before relaxing again. "I'll let you breathe, Jackson, but only if you eat me out, understand?"

Not waiting for a response she moved back, her powerful ass once more covering his nostrils. She kept at it for three minutes, until his nails were digging into the grass. She finally moved her ass off his face slightly, giving him some reprieve. He gasped in air.

"I understand," he answered as soon as he was able to.

He immediately stuck his tongue deep inside her, not wanting to risk more punishment. Above him, Artemis smirked. It seemed like he wasn't as stupid as Zeus and Ares and Athena and Hera and, well, just about everyone, always said he was.

She wiggled her hips back and forth all over his face. Percy did his best to keep licking her pussy, though a couple of times she moved too much and his tongue slipped out. On those times, he had hastily licked whatever skin was available - her round ass, her thick thighs, her delicate asshole - until her pussy was once more within reach.

Percy was surprised to find that he was really enjoying himself. Artemis' cunt tasted divine, like an all you can eat buffet of nectar and ambrosia without the risk of combustion. He instinctively knew that the next time he tasted either one, he would no longer taste his mom's pancakes: no, he would forever taste this delicious pussy.

Percy wasn't entirely sure that he liked being this submissive and subservient, but it was a welcome change to Annabeth, where she just kinda lay on her back limply like a dead fish and made him wear a condom inside her. There was also almost no foreplay with Annabeth.

He had always wondered what it would be like to get with a girl who was truly wild, the type of girl who would let you fuck her bareback and ride you until neither of you could walk anymore. Artemis seemed like that kind of girl.

Artemis cupped her slender tits as she rode his face. She pulled at her nipples, making them hard. She reached between her legs so that she could rub her clit, while his surprisingly talented tongue moved around her inner walls.

Without any warning, Artemis came all over Percy's face. He didn't even know girls _could_ squirt (Annabeth didn't, at any rate) but he lapped it all up as she covered his face. She grabbed his hair and forced his face further in between her thighs and into her wet centre.

She lay down against him and stretched a bit to reach his half erect manhood. She wrapped a soft hand around his dick and gave it a slow jerk. She kept her hand just below his bulbous head and moved it in small, twisting motions.

"The more you make me cum," she said softly, "The faster my jerks go."

That got Percy going again, and his tongue was immediately back inside her sweetness. As she had promised, she did pick up her speed over the next few minutes as he brought her to orgasm after orgasm.

Once her hand got to a breakneck speed, barely visible as it whipped back and forth over his dick, she cupped his balls with her other hand. They were swollen and beginning to go blue, but they seemed all in all repaired from her knee. Percy had noticed that his balls had stopped aching, and had wondered if her pussy actually did have nectar, and was healing him. The scar on his bicep begged to disagree.

Upon noticing his healed balls, Artemis shook her head ruefully. That just wouldn't do. The whole point of this was to prevent him from ever molesting girls again.

She slapped his balls, but not too roughly. He grunted but continued licking her out. She let go of his cock and used the one hand to squeeze his sack together, getting his balls together. Then she curled her free hand into a fist and punched them, _hard._

"Argh fuck!" he yelled in pain. She punched him again, even harder, and then sat back onto his face again, smothering him once more. She kept on punching and slapping his ballsack until they had swollen up and turned violently purple.

She finally got off him and sat next to him. He immediately grabbed his balls, groaning in pain and coughing violently. His face was covered in her juices and had begun to turn purple from lack of air.

She sat down on a stump of a tree and ordered him to stand against a nearby tree. He did so, still clutching his balls. "Spread your legs," she ordered.

"Oh gods," he whimpered, knowing where this was going, "Please not again."

He nevertheless spread his legs. Artemis smiled; she had trained him shockingly well in so short a time. She ran her soft feet up his thighs and just below his blistering balls. Then she moved up even more, and wrapped her feet around his dick.

Percy's eyes flew wide open in shock as she began stroking his dick with her feet. He groaned and leaned back against the tree. He had been so close to orgasm already, and he felt his damaged balls churning. He wondered if he even could cum. "Ah fuck, I'm about to cum!"

All of a sudden Artemis stopped. "Wait, wha?" He asked feebly as his balls contracted, and a small stream of cum dribbled onto her feet.

"That's it?" she mocked, looking at her feet.

"No!" he protested. "You didn't let me cum all the way!"

Artemis laughed cruelly and kicked him in the balls, his own cum smushing his testicles. He fell to the ground in a heap. She pushed her foot against his cheek. "Lick it off," she said. "Lick your fucking cum off my foot."

Percy looked at her feet, at her, and then back at her feet. His gut clenched as he remembered that the river was so close. The water began to flood the banks, but Artemis didn't notice. Hands of water grabbed her by the ankles and stopped her from moving. "What the fuck?" she asked, startled.

Meanwhile, Percy ignored her and walked to the river. He crouched in it, allowing the water to heal his balls.

Then he walked back towards his sexy prisoner and stood behind her. He curled his hand through her hair. "You know what's funny?" he asked, chuckling darkly. "You could get out of this whenever you want. Just assume your godly form and flash out. Of course, that'll kill me, and then my dad will kill you. So I guess you won't, will you?"

He smiled cruelly as he bent her over, her ankles still latched to the ground. She tried to elbow him but he ducked under it and twisted it behind her back. She tried with the other, to the same result.

He slapped his heavy cock onto her ass and then slowly slid it down her crack until it touched her puckered hole. "Please," she said, "Don't do this."

Percy stuffed his entire manhood into her ass in a single, brutal shove. She screamed out in pain as his dick went all the way into her ass, burrowing deep into her bowels. He gave her no reprieve and began thrusting in and out of her dark hole as hard as he could.

Artemis' ass rippled as he fucked her powerfully. His balls slapped against her wet pussy. "Gods, you're so tight," he said. Her ass had next to no lubrication and was extremely tight. His dick pierced into her and spread her sphincter apart.

He kept one hand around both her wrists and used the other one to reach around her and blindly grope her tits. She yelped as he roughly handled her. His stiff rod tore apart her delicate asshole, his fingers began to bruise her wrist, his other hand rubbed her stiff nubs.

"Holy shit," he said as he felt her erect nipples. "You're getting turned on by this?"

Artemis' beautiful face reddened from his comment. "You must have lost your mind."

He laughed as he twisted her nipple for proof and she moaned. "You know what I think?" he asked. "I think you're the real pervert here. I think you've done this to hundreds of men, emasculating and torturing them, just waiting for one of them to have the balls to turn the tables and give you a good hard fucking."

She squirmed below him but he kept rutting into her at the same brutal pace. He spanked her pale cheek, and it immediately took on a rosy tinge.

"Yeah, you love this, don't you? You were desperate for a big, hard cock like mine to absolutely ruin you, to make you my cum slave."

Percy abruptly switched from her ass to her pussy. She immediately gushed all over his dick as he shoved his full length into her. Golden ichor mixed with her cum as he ruptured her hymen, but he mercilessly continued pounding her.

This immortal pussy was, if possible, even tighter than her ass was, perhaps because of the divinity of her maidenhood. Her cum gave him lubrication as he pounded away.

Artemis came over and over on his cock, constricting it with her incredible tightness. As Percy had predicted, she was addicted to his dick. She didn't notice that he had let go of her chains, or that he had guided them towards the river. He stepped into the water but kept her on the bank. All she noticed was his incredible manhood shoving open her pussy, and destroying her valued maidenhood.

Percy drove her to climax again and again, until all she wanted was to return the favor. She squeezed her thighs to tighten her already vice like grip around his prick and moaned breathily, all but begging for his cum.

Unfortunately for Artemis, that wasn't enough. "Beg," he ordered, tugging on her hair. "Beg for my cum."

"Please," she said, "Oh gods, please cum for me, please please please, its all I want, I just want it so bad."

He pulled out of her and turned her around. He forced her onto her knees and shoved his dick down her throat. He had no fear that she would squeeze his balls or bite his dick; she was too far gone for that. All she wanted now was for him to cum all over her, and he would gladly oblige.

Artemis sucked on his manhood, and before long he exploded with a massive load, his feet still in the river giving him constant refreshment. He fired a few shots down her throat, and when she couldn't swallow anymore he targeted her face, until his cum was dripping down her neck and onto her gorgeous tits.

He turned her around again, ejaculating onto her side and back before sheathing himself within her cunt. He pumped inside her, filling her with more cum than she could handle, until his balls were finally depleted.

He pushed her onto her back and grabbed his clothes. He walked away, leaving her sitting on the river bank, covered in his cum. "Wait," she said feebly, "I want more."

He smirked as he put in his shirt. "No can do. I've got a flag to capture."

All of a sudden, he was bound to a tree, and Artemis was in front of him. She was wearing a black leather dress, black high heels and fishnets. She held a small whip by her side. "I said, I want more."

Percy grinned. "You have got to be the craziest, kinkiest chick I know."

Artemis grinned sweetly. Her outfit changed to a cheerleaders outfit and his arms were set free. She grabbed his cock, which twitched in her hands. "What can I say?" she asked. "Now that I've tasted it once, I need it again."

 **A/N:** Poll for Chapter O is up. I've already decided it'll be an orgy, only question is with who, and whether or not you're ok with multiple guys.


	14. N is for Nancy

N is for Nancy

 _The part of Nancy will be played by Georgie Henley._

Percy woke up slowly. His head pounded, obstructing all other thoughts and feelings he might have had.

The initial surge of pain soon waned, settling as a dull pounding at his temple. He opened his eyes and had to squint. Sunlight blared inside the room.

He finally began to feel that something was off. Were it not for his throbbing headache, he certainly would have noticed that something was amiss. After all, he generally noticed if he was waking up with a girl in his bed.

As he noticed that the sun glinted off of white bed sheets rather than blue, he mentally corrected himself. He was waking up in a girl's bed.

Hoping that he had everything correct now, he allowed his physical senses to take over. Only now did he realize that he had quite the morning wood, and because he was spooning the girl, it was wedged in between her firm buttocks. He felt around her front, and to his happiness, he felt a pair of firm, round breasts.

He couldn't get a good idea of them because they were covered by the sheets, but they seemed rather large for someone his age. Either he had managed to hook up with an older woman, or he had gotten real lucky with some busty chick.

He pressed his lips against her pulse point. Her breath abruptly hitched as she gasped. Much like he had been, she was probably trying to remember what had happened the night before.

"Hello," she said tremulously.

"Hey. I'm guessing you had as much to drink last night as I did?"

The girl turned around to face him. Her face was partly clouded by curly red hair, but he could see a dash of freckles over her nose. His erection slipped out from between her pillowy cheeks and rested against her stomach. "Ugh, I think I drank enough to knock out a small elephant," she groaned.

Percy must have had even more to drink to get as clobbered as he felt. Children of Poseidon tended to have better immunity to alcohol than most other demigods, let alone mortals.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked, trying to piece things together.

"Yeah... I was at some pub on 8th street. A friend of mine was getting over a bad break up, so we had a little girl's night out. You?"

"Same idea, I guess. Same place, getting over a break up of my own. Girlfriend - ex-girlfriend now - cheated on me with a, uh, cousin of mine." He wasn't sure how better to describe a son of Aphrodite to someone who wasn't 'in the know.'

"She must be real stupid then," the girl said. "Cause I don't remember much from last night, but I can feel something pretty big against my stomach."

"Sorry," he blushed. "But I don't think that's why she left me. I think the other guy was just... more of a romantic, I guess."

The girl looked up at him from under her fringe. "Well that sucks."

Percy couldn't help but snort softly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. By the way, where are we?"

"NYU campus," she answered. "I'm a sophomore."

Percy did the math. "So that makes you... nineteen?" She nodded. "I'm surprised you got that many drinks in you."

She shrugged. "All false humility aside, I'm a hot chick hanging out with a bunch of other hot chicks. It didn't take much to get a male bartender to look the other way. What about you?"

"I'm a sophomore too, but I go to a college in San Francisco. I was just in New York for Thanksgiving, visiting my family."

The girl smirked at him. "And you judge me for getting drunk at nineteen. How did you manage it?"

"I've got a really good fake ID," he said vaguely. In reality, that fake ID was a piece of paper and some liberal use of the Mist, but he couldn't exactly tell her that.

Percy sat up abruptly and got out of bed. He started shoveling around her garbage can. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hoping that I find a used condom," he replied. It had suddenly occurred to him that he had slept with her, and probably hadn't been smart enough to pull out.

"Don't bother," she said. "You came in my mouth."

Percy did a double take. "Oh. I did?"

"Yep. Trust me, I don't remember much, but I definitely remember swallowing your jizz. There was a lot, if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said.

"Don't be. It's flattering, much more than if you had only came a dribble. Then its just disappointing, and maybe a bit insulting." She paused for a minute, scrutinizing his naked form. "Wait a minute... I know you!"

"You do?" Now that he thought about, her murky brown eyes seemed awfully familiar as well.

"Percy Jackson, right?"

He nodded, as he finally realized who she was. "Nancy? Nancy Bobofit?"

Nancy raised her eyebrows at him. "You've grown up from that scrawny, twelve year old little shit."

"You weren't exactly a saint back then, either."

"I did throw lots of shit into your friend's hair, didn't I?"

"Lets just agree we were both asses back then," he suggested. "Do you mind if I take a shower? I think it'd do wonders to wake me up a bit."

"Go ahead," she said, pointing the way. "D'you want some company?"

Percy fought back a blush. "Maybe later."

When Percy returned a few minutes later, his hair sopping and his mind completely cleared, Nancy had changed into a long shirt displaying the name of some band she liked and cotton panties. He still didn't remember everything from the night before, but he did remember that she had some splendid knockers, and he thought it was a shame that her shirt covered then up.

Percy sat down next to her, not bothering to clothe himself. Nancy's eyes were drawn to his lap. "That's very forward of you, Jackson," she said even as she palmed his manhood.

He leaned back. "I was hoping we could make some memories that we'd actually remember."

Nancy wasn't about to argue as she took his entire flaccid member into her throat. She suckled on his cock and swirled it around in her throat before letting it go. She licked up the entire underside before taking it back into her mouth. Now that he was hard she couldn't manage the entire thing, but she inched her way down, wrapping her hand around his base.

His cock poked against the back of her throat and she couldn't take him any further. She bobbed up and down on what she could manage while keeping a grip of his base. Her other hand switched between massaging his balls and rubbing his chiseled abdomen.

Percy pulled her up so that she straddled his lap, her wet panties grinding against his hardness. He pulled her body flush against his and kissed her soundly. He flipped them over and kissed down her shirt to her lower body.

His warm mouth continued its downward path. He wrapped his hands around her ass and gave it a squeeze. He kissed her clit straight through her cotton white panties.

"Oh," gasped Nancy. Her hands reached into his dark hair, grabbing a handful of the messy strands when he flicked his tongue against her clit, teasing it through the soft fabric. " _Percy!"_

He would never understood why that felt so good over panties, but as with Annabeth, he wouldn't complain so long as it worked.

He gave a firmer swirl and puckered his lips over her delicate nub, sucking lightly on her already wet garment. Nancy cried out. His manhood throbbed painfully.

"Mmm, _Percy_ ," Nancy breathed. Her eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed into the bed. She surrendered to his touch.

His lips grazed her heated mound. Her body lurched and her legs made to wrap around his head but fell short as he gave another firm suck at her underwear. "Oh god!"

He smiled into her damp panties and kept nibbling, sucking a little harder.

Her pleased sighs encouraged him along as his hands ran over her long legs. His thumbs hooked around her waistline, slowly pulling the sodden clothes off as his fingers trailed a burning path over her hot skin. Percy smiled into her inner thigh when she raised her buttocks, speeding up the process.

He leant in closer and her aroma overwhelmed his senses. His mouth watered at the sight of her newly exposed flesh, all glistening and pink.

He felt pride at how wet she was for him.

"Gods, you're so wet," he murmured, licking his lips before they met her wet flesh.

His tongue moved over her and he delighted in every breathy moan. He looked up every so often to watch her with her head thrown back and her mouth open. Her nipples were poking through her thin shirt.

He brought his lips together over her stimulated clit and nibbled it slowly with slight sucks.

"Oh shit!" Nancy hissed, her fingers tugging on his hair.

He was thrilled that her body responded as eagerly as his ex's did.

He sucked harder, swirling his tongue as he did. Her legs spread wider. An anguished cry ripped from her lips.

"Percy," Nancy panted desperately. He flicked his tongue against her, earning a moan. "Don't stop. Keeping going," she pleaded, her fingers playing with his hair. "Please."

"Gods you're sexy," he murmured, his cock weeping at the tip from being so hard.

Nancy lifted up on her elbows, hands clutching at the bedding underneath. Her brown eyes watched on as he kissed around her clit and pussy, but never on.

She moaned under his touch. The trimmed red hair was soaked against her mound.

He resisted the urge to bury his tongue deep inside her. He peppered the tender flesh between her legs with gentle circles moving closer and closer to her wet, waiting lips. Satisfied moans met every caress, calling him towards her centre like a siren.

" _Percy_ ," she whispered. Her tone was pleading and demanding.

Percy shifted his hips at her tone, nearly cumming onto the sheets.

Nancy groaned deeply and both hands tugged at his hair, her frustration reaching new heights. " _Please_."

He had stopped the exact moment his lips returned to her sweet pussy. He grinned, sea green eyes looking up to lick the wetness off the corner of his mouth slowly. He kissed just above her clit. He had teased her enough, and now he just wanted to taste her.

He flicked his tongue, rocking her clit from side to side. "Oh!" she panted and gasped at every move.

Percy's eyes closed. She was dripping wet and every sound drove him crazy. His mouth moved downward, his tongue slipping inside her. Her nectar flooded his tongue. She was so tight!

"Fuck!" she flopped back on the bed, her hands pinching her nipples through the shirt. She bit her lip as Percy's tongue moved in and out of her. "Percy, yes!"

His fingers rubbed at her sensitive clit as his tongue continued its assault.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Nancy whispered before giving a loud moan that made his dick twitch. "Right there. Just like that... Don't stop!"

His fingers rolled her clit and rubbed it as his tongue took in the taste of her sex. He buried his tongue in and out of her tight cavern.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Her moans timed with his tongue's thrusts. Her knees locked around his head as her hips bucked against his face. She let out a long, continuous moan as he buried his tongue deep inside her, and then slowed back down to steady caresses of her thighs, licking up her wetness.

He kissed back up her front. She slipped her shirt over her head, allowing her breasts to bounce out. He kissed up her stomach and settled at her tits, lathering them before continuing upwards until he was properly on top of her.

She hooked her long legs around his and turned them over. She straddled his legs, his hard cock resting against her stomach. She took his tool into her hand.

"So you've got a big cock, _and_ you're willing _and_ talented at eating pussy?" she asked facetiously, giving his manhood a few long strokes. "Seriously, how stupid was your ex to let you go?"

Her eyes sparkled. She didn't wait for an answer and pulled him to the edge of the bed. She wrapped her warm hand around his pole and leaned forward, letting her tits rest on her forearms, just under his testicles.

"Gods you're tits are fantastic, Nancy." He wasn't lying, they were even bigger than his initial grope had indicated.

She gave his manhood another long stroke from base to head before letting go and shifting forward. Her magnificent tits smothered his length in between them. His hips moved back and forth unconsciously so that his cock slid back and forth between her breasts.

Nancy braced herself on either side of his legs. Percy fondled her heaving tits. She licked the head of his cock as it popped out of her cleavage.

Percy stopped his hips and pushed his dick so that the base was against the underside of her bosom. Nancy saw where he was going and sucked on the few exposed inches of cock. Percy massaged her tits around his dick.

"Gods your tits are great. I'm not going to last much longer," he warned.

At that, Percy returned to thrusting between her tits. He had been so riled up from eating her out that he was already so close to the edge.

Percy bucked his his hips as he came, shooting several long ropes onto Nancy's neck and tits. As the spurts decreased, she sealed her lips around his cock and sucked out the rest of his seed. She kept her tits around his cock as he let go of them.

Percy remained hard as she nestled his manhood between her luscious melons. She shook them around his prick, making it stand tall and erect. Nancy released his dick and licked up the underside of it from his balls to the tip, and then kissed the tip.

She pushed Percy back onto the bed, and he gladly acquiesced, lying on the bed. His manhood pointed into the air hungrily. She straddled his hips and squatted over his cock, letting her wetness drip onto him. His dick twitched at the sensation. She parted her pussy lips with her fingers and sat down on his cock, letting him spear her cunt.

She waited until his cock was entirely sheathed within her, her ass resting on his thighs. Then she rolled her hips back and forth along his manhood, letting it stretch her out.

He let her move on his dick and reached up to play with her tits. He squeezed them together and licked along the valley between them. Perspiration beaded her tits as he licked every bit of flesh. He swirled his tongue around her hardened nubs and then sucked on them. He squeezed one with his fingers while his tongue lavished the other.

She moaned breathily as she impaled herself on him. " _Don't stop!_ " she breathed. She leaned forward to force her tits onto his face. Her pussy was incredibly slick from her wetness but was still so tight, constricting his dick in the most amazing ways.

His cock pushed deep inside Nancy. She panted and her nails dug into his chest as pleasure washed over her like a wave that she would happily drown in. Her whole body stood on end as she sat straight up on his powerful rod, her back arching. Her breasts were pushed upwards, sweat and Percy's saliva glistening on her nipples.

Nancy's mouth opened in a wordless scream. Her body went limp and she jolted forward, falling onto him. Her breasts smothered his face. He kissed the soft flesh. Her womanhood convulsed around his throbbing prick. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed them in circles along her back, soothing her as she came down from her high.

Percy rolled them over so that he was on top. He plunged his sword deep into her before withdrawing it all the way, and then repeating the process. He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on the gentle flesh by her collar to mark her as his. Her tender pussy eagerly invited him inwards. Her slick walls massages his long shaft, and his balls slapped against her with every powerful thrust.

Her legs wrapped around his lower back as he pumped into her with shorter, faster strokes. Her hands curled through his hair when he returned his attention to her heaving bosom.

"Oh _fuck_ yes," she murmured as he pounded into her. "It feels so good!"

His hands ran down her slender waist and towards her wide hips. He lifted her hips up and squeezed her ass. He lifted them up even higher and pounded into her from a nearly vertical angle.

The sounds of his flesh slapping against hers were intermittently broken up by her gasps and screams. He withdrew from her caressing folds, her wetness coating his pulsing shaft. He turned her onto her stomach and had her raise herself up on her arms and knees, her ass in the air.

He kissed her pillow-like cheeks and then licked at her slit. Her clit was engorged and he easily found it. He gave it long, firm sucks and nibbled away at it. She was soon squirming underneath him again, at which point he replaced his lips with his manhood. He plowed into her from behind and lay on top of her.

Nancy's rear rippled against his groin with every thrust. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her. His hands snuck around her front to squeeze her tits. He penetrated further and further inside her, his tip brushing against her womb at points.

Nancy's skin felt like it was on fire. Every thrust seemed to go deeper and deeper, and before long she found herself in a constant state of pleasure. Every thrust prolonged her climax, every kiss of her neck provoked a louder moan. Her breasts tingled with an overload of stimulation.

Percy felt that his balls were ready to unload, and he gave one more deep, powerful thrust before pulling out. He jacked himself off and spurted a thick load, vigorously splattering Nancy's well formed buttocks. His seed ran down her ass and legs, seeping into her puckered hole.

He lay down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her sweat soaked forehead. She turned onto her side to give him a long, deep kiss.

"You've gone and gotten me all dirty," she complained. "Now I'll have to wash it all off."

"I'd hate to make you wash it all off yourself," he said sympathetically. "Why don't I join you?"

Nancy grinned at him and sprung to her feet. She walked towards her washroom and sashayed her hips. Percy's seed glinted off her rear. He followed her into the washroom, his manhood perking up in anticipation.

 **A/N:** Just to clarify (re: the orgy chapter) any other guys were not gonna be directly involved with Percy. Either way, the people have chosen the Huntresses, but I may come back to the couples from Heroes of Olympus because I kinda liked that idea. We'll see.

Anyways, the poll for Chapter P is up on my profile.


	15. O is for Orgy

O is for Orgy (Huntresses)

 _The part of Bianca will be played by Aidra Fox (I'd recommend using incognito for research)._

 _The part of Artemis will be played by Jennifer Lawrence._

 _The part of Thalia will be played by Kaya Scodelario._

 _The part of Zoë will be played by Vanessa Hudgens._

After the Second Titan War, the Hunt had been changed forever. They had a new lieutenant in Thalia Grace, but they had lost many. Zeus, in his typical overprotectiveness, worried for the safety of his two favorite daughters, as they hunted in a smaller, more inexperienced group. He had assigned to them an unprecedented Guardian of the Hunt, possibly the greatest hero to ever live, Perseus Jackson.

As was to be expected, none of the Hunters were receptive to their male babysitter; only Thalia tolerated his presence, and they only got along at the best of times. However, he slowly wormed his way into their hearts, as they began to realize that at least this one man was capable of defying their preconceived notions of all men.

That was, at least, until he died. Percy sacrificed himself, jumping in front of a Hydra-poisoned arrow to save Artemis' life. It dug deep into his thigh, and seconds later he was in Hades.

Until today.

Artemis had thought she was hunting the Minotaur, but had inadvertently led the entire Hunt into a trap. They were surrounded by dozens of the most powerful monsters. Artemis knew that she could survive the oncoming battle, but she would lose many of her Hunters.

All of a sudden, a chasm erupted in the earth between the Hunters and their prey. Dozens upon dozens of teenage girls climbed out of the earth, each wearing silver garb. All were familiar faces to Artemis: there was Zoë Nightshade, still wearing her circlet, there was Bianca D'Angelo, and Joan of Arc, and all the Hunters that had ever fallen in battle.

Finally, out walked the lone male, every visible inch of skin covered in blood, his clothes torn to shreds. The girls around him all carried bows and arrows; all this man had was a single sword, but it was all he had ever needed.

The resurrected Hunters and the Guardian slaughtered the monsters in a matter of minutes while the Hunt watched on in awe. Percy Jackson weaved in between monsters, slaying them all in simple, fluid motions. Before long, all that was left was an enraged Minotaur, and a single swipe of Percy's mighty sword separated his head from his neck.

Artemis embraced her resurrected Hunters, and even their Guardian. Thalia and Zoë agreed to be co-Lieutenants for the time being. Percy was brought to a tent to heal his many injuries; it was revealed that he had fought his way through Tartarus and the rest of Hades to find his way back.

In the dead of night, the flap of his tent was opened, and four women entered.

The first was clearly the leader, though she was the shortest and most petite in every aspect. An aura of silver power glared around her, reflecting off her auburn hair and her beautiful, pale face. Her silver eyes glittered in the darkness. She was Artemis, goddess of the Hunt.

Behind her was a tall, graceful girl who was absolutely gorgeous. She had black hair and copper skin, giving her the look of a Persian princess. A circlet atop her forehead completed the image. She was Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas.

Beside her was a shorter, bustier girl. Lightning flickered through her blue eyes. Her hair was short, black, and spiky. She wore a black shirt proclaiming death to Barbie. Like Zoë, a circle adorned her brow. She was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.

The final member had olive skin, typical of someone from the Mediterranean, and wavy dark hair. Her bust was unremarkable, but her rear was firm and round. She was Bianca D'Angelo, daughter of Hades.

Before them lay Percy Jackson, still asleep. His wounds had all closed, but most were scarring over. They all silently removed their sweaters and jeans. Artemis also removed her underwear, leaving her lower body bare. The three girls crouched in between Percy's legs, while the goddess sat next to his head. Bianca and Zoë pulled down Percy's pants and boxers.

Percy woke to the feeling of a warm, wet mouth encircling his phallus. That was soon followed by a tongue licking up his length, and another mouth sucking his testicles. His eyes shot open.

"What the-"

He was shut up immediately by soft lips against his own lips. A tongue licked his lips before the owner pulled away.

"Artemis?" He asked, recognizing the gorgeous face above him.

"Hello, my dear guardian."

"What's happening?"

"You brought back to life so many of my Hunters. My friends. My family. I... We wanted to thank you for that, and the only way we could think of to truly reward you... Was to give you our maidenhoods."

Percy looked down, and saw that Zoë was sucking on the tip of his cock, while Thalia was licking his length and Bianca was suckling on his balls. He was about to respond, but Artemis cut him off by sitting on his face. Her moist slit hovered above his mouth. It wasn't a difficult decision.

He eagerly stuck his tongue into Artemis' tight canal. Meanwhile, the three huntresses stared in awe as his cock became fully erect; it was far larger than any of them had expected. Zoë eagerly took his tool into her mouth, while Bianca began tugging on his balls.

None of them were particularly experienced with men, and at first they fumbled with his manhood, but before long they were working his cock like pros. Artemis' nectar filled his tongue, overpowering his senses.

His tongue darted in and out of her sweet pussy, licking along the edge of her lips and intermittently pushing into her. She rocked her hips against his head and ran her her hands through his hair, cooing in encouragement.

Zoë and Thalia took turns licking along his length and sucking on his head, kissing their way down his shaft. Bianca continued to suckle on his heavy balls, tugging them and lathering them.

Artemis quivered atop Percy's head. She gasped, her mouth hanging open. "Don't stop," she murmured. "Please don't stop, right there!" She bit her lip as her core overflowed with pleasure. "Oh fuck yes!"

Artemis climbed off of Percy. Bianca detached from Percy's balls and climbed onto Artemis' lap. Their wet cunts ground against one another as Bianca began kissing her leaders small, perky tits.

Thalia yielded to Zoë's seniority and gave Percy a soft kiss. "Don't you ever do that to us again, ok?"

Percy cupped her face with his hand and kissed her back. "I'll do my best."

Zoë rubbed her pussy with three fingers, making sure she was nice and wet. Then she straddled Percy's hips and slammed herself onto his prick. The pain eased almost immediately, replaced by the pleasure of having such a huge tool inside her. She bucked her hips against his and started riding his cock.

Thalia inserted two fingers into her core and pushed her big tits against Percy's face. He kept one hand on Zoë's waist, but moved the other to her breast, squeezing the firm flesh until the nipple formed the point of it, and then sucked at her hard nub.

Bianca and Artemis kissed fervently, grabbing all over one another's feverish bodies and trying to find more flesh. Their heated mounds fit together perfectly, their clits rubbed against each other.

Zoë found herself in ecstasy, as this throbbing cock opened her up in ways she had never even considered. He fit so well inside her and penetrated so deep, she never wanted it to end. Bianca had the best ass of them and Thalia had the biggest tits, but Zoë had the best overall body and the longest legs and she was quickly proving to have the best stamina, as she had already had many climaxes but was showing no signs of slowing down on her quest for Percy's seed.

Much like all those years earlier, she was on another quest with Thalia and Bianca, but this time Percy was invited, in fact, he was quite crucial for it. Zoë was so incredibly tight, and her walls massaged his dick while leaving absolutely no room for his phallus to breathe, that soon he could feel his balls getting ready to expel their contents.

"Zoë, I'm gonna blow," he said, before returning his mouth to Thalia's tits.

"Blow it inside me," Zoë begged, "Coat my walls, I want it, fertilize it, knock me up with your chauvinistic semen!"

Percy happily complied, and unloaded a long stream of cum up and into Zoë's womb. She lay next to him motionless, her body covered in sweat. Percy was still almost fully hard, helped on by the sight of Bianca and Artemis cumming together.

Thalia looked lustfully at his dick and scampered over. She turned against him and sat down on his cock, more slowly than Zoë had but with no less confidence. Her firm ass jutted out, and Percy ran his hands all over her fleshy posterior. She moaned as she took him inside her.

Bianca took Thalia's spot, straddling his face. Her pussy was coated with a mixture of her own juices and Artemis'. Percy eagerly lapped it all up before getting to work inside her. He fingered her womanhood and shifted her around so that he could lick her ass. He kissed and nipped at her soft cheeks before licking along her crack and probing her tiny hole.

Artemis noticed Zoë's abused pussy and lay down on top of her. Her long tongue was able to lick out some of Percy's tasty seed, but she left enough in there for her to get pregnant. Zoë soon returned the favor, making up for lost time with her Lady. They were both familiar with one another's pussies, and were soon manipulating each other along to successive, powerful orgasms.

Bianca and Thalia were in similar situations. Bianca was having her ass and pussy invaded at the same time, lighting her nerve endings on fire. Thalia had a massive prick pounding into her and making her his. He stuck a finger into her asshole as well, working his way inside her and sending her through a constant loop of pleasure.

Thalia could feel his heavy balls against her thighs, and she could tell he was nearing his end. "I want it inside me, Percy," she said preemptively, so that he didn't have to stop licking Bianca's ass to ask her. "I want it all inside me, I want so much that it overflows."

Percy groaned and buried his head in between Bianca's warm ass cheeks as his cock spurted out long ropes of cum. When Thalia got off him, she was indeed overflowing with his seed, as it trickled down her silky thighs.

Percy grabbed Bianca around the waist and pulled her off the ground. He bent her over and rammed his still mostly hard cock into her. Her walls were slick from Thalia's saliva and her juices.

She cried out in pain when Percy broke her maidenhood, but he stayed constant with heavy, deep thrusts, and before long she was panting and hyperventilating as her first cock-induced orgasm brought immense pleasure to her.

Percy moved them over so that her face was buried between Thalia's legs, who was lying on her back. She eagerly darted her tongue into her cousin's sodden core, tasting the seed from the same cock that drilled into her. She got even wetter thinking about how much cum Percy had deposited in Thalia, and how much more he would give her.

Bianca was fucked into Thalia's pussy as they formed a chain of oral pleasure. Bianca's skilled lips quickly found her clit and sucked it, while penetrating her with three fingers.

Artemis walked over to Percy and joined him on her knees. She grabbed Bianca's tight ass and squeezed it. She played with her ass, making it bounce against Percy's long pole.

"You like that, Perseus?" she asked. "You like fucking my youngest Huntress in her tight pussy?"

"Fuck yeah," he said, "She's so fucking tight!"

"She is, isn't she. Just imagine if that's how tight she is, how tight a virgin _goddess_ would be? Will that huge cock even fit into my tiny cunt? There'll be so much pressure, my pussy might crush your dick."

Percy groaned. "So worth it."

"I completely agree," Artemis said. Percy kissed her small tits and their long, hard nipples. "I'm getting so wet just thinking about that thick cock hammering into me. I don't want to wait anymore, so why don't you finish up inside Bianca and then get to work with me?"

Percy found that very much agreeable. He grabbed Bianca's firm breasts as handles and pounded into her harder, with deeper strokes. He warned Bianca of his impending release just a moment before he burst into ropes and ropes of cum, shooting a thick load of spunk inside her.

Artemis was already waiting for him on her back. His erection had finally begun to flag, so he waddled over to her and knelt by her face. She turned her head and sucked on the head, stroking the rest of his manhood.

Once at full length, Percy situated himself between her legs. He licked her out, making sure she was nice and wet for him, before teasing her hole with his prick. He massaged her lower lips with his cock before slowly sinking into her. Her pussy made way for his cock, but left absolutely no room, squeezing his throbbing manhood for all he was worth. He closed his eyes as he slid the rest of the way into her sheath. She gave a slight grimace of pain at one point, but only briefly.

Percy pressed his body against hers as he sheathed his sword all the way inside her, his hilt between her legs. She gasped and arched her back. Her legs wrapped around his back, begging him to start moving inside her.

She was so tight that Percy could barely move within her for fear of cumming early. He tried to distract himself with thoughts of thoroughly un-sexy things, like Mrs. Dodds, pretty much everything in Tartarus, baseball scores, and soon he was able to ride her at a respectable pace.

Artemis filled his ears with encouraging sighs and moans, willing him to not stop. He pulled all the way out, teased her swollen lips with his weeping manhood, and then slammed back into her.

Her breathy moans and lustful exclamations of "Don't stop!" and "Yes yes yes, right there!" were cut off with a slurp as Bianca sat on her face. Percy's hot cum dripped onto her face, and she greedily swallowed it and licked more of it out of the tender pussy, tasting the cum that somehow tasted better than ambrosia and nectar.

Thalia had Zoë's legs wide open and was sitting in between them, her left leg over Zoë's right leg and her right leg extending to hook the ankle over Zoë's shoulder. She ground their pussies together, gushing onto each other as the scissored. Zoë abused Thalia's big tits, sucking and squeezing the warm flesh.

Thalia buried Zoë's attentive face between her boobs and ran a hand through her soft dark hair. They bucked hips furiously, overcome by the lust engendered by their Guardian plowing their goddess.

Speaking of Percy, he was busy shoving his tongue down Bianca's throat and his dick into Artemis' core. She shook and trembled under him, experiencing the pleasure that she had been deprived of for millennia. Her slender slit massaged his manhood, milking him, cajoling him to spill his seed. He was determined to hold on longer, and tweaked her nipples, stimulating them.

Although she had no experience with cocks, it was clear that Artemis was more experienced with pussies. She expertly traced the Greek alphabet against Bianca's lips, astounding the Italian demigod. Artemis was stunned at the size and plumpness of her young soldier's ass, and felt all over it.

Percy changed his slow, measured thrusts into faster, shorter ones. Bursts of pleasure lit Artemis' pleasure centres on fire, driving her insane. The clearing shone with a silver light, and the intense heat and constriction made Percy spew forth a load of indescribable proportions, painting Artemis' walls with long streams of semen.

Bianca, Thalia, Artemis and Zoë all screamed together as they reached highs. When the light finally dimmed, they looked around in awe.

Artemis now glowed with a sexual power that none of them had ever seen before. As if sensing this shift, she changed her body, extending her legs and hips to look more like a twenty year old, with perky, medium sized breasts and a very fit, toned ass.

Zoë glowed with a similar power. Had the Fates been there, they may have told them that Zoë had become a goddess, while Artemis had ascended to being one of the most powerful gods, equal to her father and uncles. Zoë's legs were longer and more shapely, her ass was firmer and now a clear bubblebutt, and her natural form possessed a beauty that even Aphrodite could not aspire to.

Thalia had always been decent looking, but now she was a complete knockout. Her ass had more defined of a shape, and her tits had increased by at least a full cup. They were now huge jugs, but still fit perfectly on the rest of her body.

Bianca's tits had also grown by about a cup to firm, perky CC's. Her ass was even firmed and rounder; she was now the perfect definition of a phat ass white girl. Her legs and specifically her thighs were thicker, and her beautiful face had matured, looking closer to nineteen than fourteen.

Finally, Percy had grown a couple of inches to six foot three. His abs had gone from a six pack to an eight, and his pecs and biceps were even more defined. All of his scars from Tartarus were gone, and even his grey hairs from holding up the sky were black again. His thick cock had also grown by a couple of inches and had grown thicker as well; it was throbbing and veiny, the type of cock that the four women could imagine devoting their lives to worshipping.

Zoë was the first to make good on that idea, kneeling before him and taking his hard pole into her mouth. He lay down on his back and she bent over to continue working his stiff cock into her mouth and slid it down her throat.

Bianca sat on Percy's face, and he got to work in her pussy, but soon found his tongue tracing below her pussy and towards her amazing ass.

Artemis got on her hands and knees in front of Bianca, who licked out her ass as well. Thalia did the same with Artemis, who followed suit in tonguing her ass. They had formed a circle now, with Thalia licking Zoë's as well. All of their tongues were in one another's dark holes, apart from Zoë, who was still worshipping the godly cock.

All four got in a line and bent over in front of Percy. They reached their hands between their legs and pulled apart their buttocks, baring their assholes. Percy swung his heavy cock and decided on Zoë's bubblebutt first. He jammed his massive prick into her tiny hole, making her scream in pleasure and in pain. He fucked her for two long minutes, fucking deep into her bowels.

Then was Thalia. He grabbed onto her massive mammaries from behind while thrusting into her behind. His heavy balls slapped against her thighs for another two minutes.

Next was Bianca's bounteous rear. He claimed her anal virginity as well, his throbbing erection slipping into her ass and giving her the ride of a lifetime.

Last was Artemis. If he thought her pussy was tight, her ass was even tighter, perhaps because his cock had grown two inches. He popped her anal cherry just like he had popped her true cherry, and fiercely jerked his hips against hers.

He pulled back out and the four gorgeous women all got on their knees in front of him, begging to taste him. It took only a couple of strokes before he was spraying an enormous load onto their faces, giving each of them more than enough for them to swallow.

They fucked long into the night. By the time they left his tent, Thalia's tits were covered in his seed. Zoë could hardly walk from how hard he had fucked her. Bianca's ass was covered and also filled with his seed. Every step Artemis took made more of his cum dribble out of her swollen lower lips.

They agreed never to speak of this again, but it became rather hard to ignore a couple of months later when four immortal virgins were all pregnant.

 **A/N:** Just an fyi, university is gonna kick my ass this week so I may not have the P chapter out next Monday. Thankfully classes are over after that, so I'll try to get back on schedule by Q, R at the latest. The poll for Q is up on my profile. Thanks for reading.


	16. P is for Piper

P is for Piper

 _The part of Piper will be played by Victoria Justice._

 **A/N:** Remember that Juno chapter where everyone was hoping that the sequel would have Juno again? Yeah my bad.

It had been a couple of days since Percy, Piper, and Leo had defeated Porphyrion, rescuing Hera and delaying Gaea's awakening. Almost all of Percy's memories had returned by now, including his torrid affair with Juno.

None of that was important at the moment, as his new girlfriend Piper had her soft hands wrapped around his manhood. They were in the Poseidon cabin; he was sitting on the edge of the lone bed with Piper kneeling on the ground. The gorgeous daughter of Aphrodite deftly stroked his cock.

She alternated between long, slow strokes along his entire length and quick, short strokes. She switched between one hand and two, moving her left hand to and from his balls to cup and squeeze them. She had taken off her shirt, and was now just wearing a bra and short shorts.

She spat onto her hand and returned to his member, allowing her saliva to lubricate it. Before long, her hand was gliding along his manhood smoothly. She leaned forward and suckled on his balls, her nose against his cock as she continued to jack him off.

This would technically be their first time together, although Piper had memories of being intimate with him before, so she wanted everything to be perfect. His testicles were round and full, and from what her new half-sisters had told her, sons of Poseidon were notorious for cumming a lot, and often.

Piper got a gleam in her eye as she got an idea. She let go of his prick. "Babe, you ever had a footjob before?"

"I don't think so," he said, frowning.

"Well in my memories, you loved my feet wrapping around your cock. Admittedly, those were fake memories, but you were also a good kisser and had a huge cock, so those were both true."

Percy suddenly remembered, as if it had happened to a different person, covering Juno's feet and legs with his cum. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, that sure is strange, but I'm willing to try anything." Especially now that he remembered how good it had felt.

They switched positions, with Piper sitting on the bed and Percy standing in front of her. She began to stroke him between her toes, one foot and then the other. Piper lifted her legs slightly, to put her feet together around his penis. They enclosed around him.

The beautiful brunette began to rub up and down Percy's shaft, stroking him with her elegant arches. Percy marveled at the thrill of his sexy girlfriend pleasuring him.

"Hades, Pipes, that feels so fucking great," Percy groaned.

"Do you like your penis between my nice soft feet," Piper asked as she rubbed him up and down. His cock felt so warm between her feet. "Do you want me to keep stroking you with my arches?"

"Yes," he groaned as he felt pure pleasure from her feet. She kept on pumping him with her soles.

Percy found himself brought to the brink. His eyes rolled back as his cock throbbed, and his balls tightened. A few more strokes was all it took for him to lose it. He came hard, shooting his load all the way onto her stomach, with only the last couple of weak spurts landing on her legs and feet.

In a surprisingly hot feat of gymnastics, Piper pulled her legs above her feet and licked the cum off her feet. Percy's eyes bogged out as she licked up all his seed, even the cum on her stomach.

Percy lay on top of her, his already hard cock pressing against her soaked shorts and panties. He gave her a long kiss that took her breath away and curled her toes. He started sucking on her neck and began to make his way down her amazing body.

He unclasped her bra and practically tore it off, attaching his mouth to her right nipple. She didn't even get to feel the cool air on her chest before his mouth was all over her, making her mind go blank. All she could do was gasp, clutch his hair with her hands and his hips with her legs, and will him to keep going down to her damp patch. Nothing she had felt in her fake memories could have prepared for this.

She was so glad that he had been willing to make some real memories. Piper moaned all of a sudden as he pulled on her tit with his teeth. She looked down once her eyes were uncrossed and he had a smirk around her breast.

She grabbed his head and pulled it to her other, neglected breast. He squeezed the newly abandoned one, amazed at how firm yet big they both were. His cock became rigid when she bucked against him and he felt how wet she was for him.

Percy started using his tongue to rapidly flick her nipple over and over, driving her crazy. She felt like she could go over the edge at any moment.

Her eyes shot down as she felt his tongue making his way down her stomach. Her chest heaved, and she made up for the loss of his hands and mouth with her own hands. Her legs spread for him as he approached her lower body.

He drove his tongue into her bellybutton and nibbled above her waist. Her breathy moans were like music to his ears. He pulled her shorts down to her ankles, and she kicked them the rest of the way off. Her grey panties were soaked through, and he could easily see her lower lips through them. He sucked at the wet cloth before pulling those off as well.

Percy finally got a good look at Piper's centre. Her lips were plump and glistening. She threaded her hands through his hair as he kissed her thighs, before converging upon her delicate flower. He licked along her folds before jutting his tongue out and getting a good taste.

Piper folded her long legs behind his head, keeping him between her legs. He ran his hands over her thighs and rear, lifting her ass off the bed to get a better angle inside her. He licked her walls, encouraged by her sounds of approval.

And then he jammed his tongue all the way inside her. He lifted her ass, pulling her cheeks down to his face. He pressed his face against her in a sudden assault. Piper lost control of her body, her hips spasmed involuntarily. Percy's face was drenched as she cried out in pleasure.

Percy withdrew his tongue and sucked at her, and then sucked a little higher, and then there was an explosion behind Piper's eyes, her mind melting as her senses went into overdrive.

Percy kissed a hot path up her stomach before settling at her big, luscious tits. He lathered her bosom with his tongue, kissing and licking all over, giving her stiff nipples teasing flicks.

Piper gasped as he finally put his lips around a nipple and sucked hard, at the same time using two of his fingers, which he had previously been using to trace the outside of her pussy, and thrusting them in.

He pumped his fingers rapidly, allowing Piper's juices to coat his fingers. He switched from one nipple to the other, eliciting an involuntary squeal as her thighs trembled lightly.

Motivated to bring her to another, stronger peak, Percy inserted a third finger. Her back arched up off the bed, and he had to divert his free hand to her waist to keep her on the bed. His fingers pumped rhythmically inside her, and she trembled underneath him.

Shockwaves of pleasure coursed through Piper's veins as she cursed in French, something that only made Percy harder. Her legs tried to wrap around his arm as if to keep his hand where it was. He used his thumb to brush against the nub at the top of her pussy, and her whole body loosened up as if my magic, going completely limp.

Percy stroked her hair away from her sweaty forehead. He kissed her on the lips tenderly, tugging on her lower lip playfully with his teeth. He lay on top of her, putting his elbows on either side of her to keep from flattening her. Her breasts still pushed against him with every breath.

His meaty dick throbbed as it rested against her thigh. He angled himself so that it pushed against her folds and eased himself in. Once the bulbous head had pushed aside her folds he pushed the rest of the way in with a single, quick thrust, filling her up.

Pain flashed across Piper's eyes, but only for a moment, before one of her many inherited gifts soothed the pain and converted it to pleasure. Percy nearly came immediately; she was so tight and so warm! She fit his cock like a glove, like a warm, velvet glove that squeezed and cajoled and milked his prick. He tried to distract himself, eventually settling on Octavian's ugly, stupid face. It was extremely effective, and he soon began to move inside her.

The incredibly erotic noises Piper made didn't help in his quest to not blow his load immediately. "Oh gods," she moaned. "You're so big!"

"Well its not like you've seen too many to compare it to," he answered. He half hoped that conversation would ward off his arousal.

"I'm a daught- _oooh!_ daughter of Aphrodite. Trust me, _yes, yes, right there!_ we know a big dick when we feel one."

Percy began plowing into his Native American girlfriend at a faster rate. "There it is, yes, don't stop!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her clit roughly as her long legs wrapped around his back. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Percy took advantage and kissed her neck, sucking on the smooth skin.

Her tight, warm cunt just about strangled his cock, it got so tight. He winced and slowed down his pace a little, easing her down from her high while also not busting his nut prematurely.

"Ooh, I wanna sit on your dick now," she said. He climbed off her and lay down next to her; in a fluid motion she rolled onto him. She jerked his cock against her stomach, marvelling at its size - it nearly reached the bottom of her breasts! She cupped his heavy balls, salivating as she remembered the taste of his semen from her legs. She hoped to get a taste from the source later.

She squatted over him and guided his erection into her entrance. Bucking against him slowly she rode him slowly and then faster and faster, her dark hair tumbling down her shoulders and her bosom bouncing wildly up and down. He grabbed onto her slender waist, she had this erotic look of pleasure that only served to make him harder and further aroused.

Percy moved his hands up her waist to just under her heaving bosom. "Touch them," she encouraged. "They're all yours, babe. Yours to touch, to play with, to abuse, to molest, to suck and fuck and cum all over them!" Percy's hips jerked against hers as he squeezed her tits.

He moved his hands to around her back and pulled her onto him, her breasts mashing against his chest. "I'm gonna cum!" she yelped. "I'm gonna cum all over this thick dick, fuck yes!"

He felt what was quickly becoming a familiar vice like grip around his manhood. She sat straight up and then fell back onto him.

She got off him and wiggled her ass tantalizingly. He grabbed her fleshy rear with both hands and speared into her. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "It's so deep! I think it just hit my womb!'

Percy wasn't sure if that was actually physically possible, but it certainly felt great. His cock bottomed out deep within her, and his cum-filled balls slapped against her clit with every thrust. She humped back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He alternated between using her breasts as handles and spanking her rear, making her jiggle on his dick.

"I'm so close, baby," Piper said.

"Me too."

"Inside me, Percy! Fill me up!"

Percy felt her cunt tighten again and could hold on no more. His balls rocked against her clit and his cock burst, sending his seed splashing against her walls.

"Fuck, you came so much!" she exclaimed in shock.

He lay down, exhausted, his cock limp and depleted. She climbed on him again and took his tool into her mouth, practically swallowing his dick. Little Percy rebounded almost immediately as she sucked him off. She wheeled around and he went back to licking her wet pussy.

Piper licked around his head and up and down the shaft, tasting her own juices. She drew back and looked at his cock. "Well I'm not sure where the six comes into play, but I can certainly see the nine," she joked before taking his entire cock into her mouth in one swoop.

She let go of his cock as his licks made her cum yet again. " _Oh fuck!_ Or is it sixty, as in you're making me cum every sixty seconds?"

Percy smirked at the challenge and got to work, sucking at her clit and licking all over her wet folds. He was proud when she came again, only forty seconds later.

Piper started deepthroating his dick vigorously, as if to make up for how quickly he was making her cum. "Gods, Pipes, you're so fucking hot!"

He switched out his tongue for three fingers, and traced his tongue between her legs to her ass. Piper let his now wet cock slip out of her mouth and moved up on him, giving him better access to her pert rear. Meanwhile, she wrapped her round breasts around his cock and massaged his dick with her warm tits.

Percy once again inserted three fingers into her wet folds and began licking out her ass. He first traced around the puckered hole and up her crack with his tongue, before teasing his tongue into her ass. He spanked her ass, making her jiggle against his face as he buried his face between her cheeks.

Piper rubbed his balls as they slapped against the underside of her tits and sucked on his head. Percy started to eagerly lick out her dark hole, surprising himself with how much he loved her taste.

"Ooh, yeah, eat my ass baby," Piper groaned, licking his precum off the tip of his cock. His long fingers felt so good inside her, and soon she was screaming, "Yes Percy! Right there, fuck yes, yesss!" She came violently around his fingers and tongue.

She pulled his dick from between her tits and began jerking him off furiously, her saliva allowing her to reach fast speeds. She could feel his balls swelling up and she pointed his hard cock at her tits. He groaned and buried his face between her asscheeks as he came, spraying his thick load onto her juicy tits.

She sealed her lips around his cock again, making sure that it stayed hard. "I want it inside me again," she murmured. Percy was rather in favour of that proposition, so she straddled his lap once again, this time facing away from him in the reverse cowgirl position.

She lowered herself onto his still hard prick. He fit perfectly into her tight sheath. Her cum covered tits bounced as she began to ride him, and she cupped her tits to lick his seed off them.

Percy gave her perfect ass a couple more spanks, and it jiggled against his abs with every movement of Piper's hips. He inserted his index finger into her ass as she went up and down on his cock. With every movement, she speared her pussy onto his dick and her ass onto his finger.

Percy wiggled his finger inside her ass before pulling it out and replacing it with his middle finger, which probed deeper into her cavern. "Fuck," she moaned, "That feels so good!"

"You like my finger in your ass?" he asked, pumping it in and out of her. "Just imagine how my dick would feel in there."

"Oh my gods," she said as he inserted both his index and middle fingers in her. "I don't think it would fit!"

Percy had to admit, three of his fingers were roughly the width of his dick, and he could barely fit two in there. He added a third finger into her sphincter, trying to loosen up her ass. "I think we can make it work," he said.

She came on his dick once again and he pulled her onto her side, facing away from him, practically spooning as he lay on his side behind her. He lifted her right leg, the upper leg, over his right leg and pushed forward, his cock pushing between her legs. Piper rolled her hips back against his as he began to fuck her from this spooning position. He reached around her to grab her tits while her round ass gyrated against his stomach.

"Gods, Percy," she moaned, holding his hands against her breasts. "You fill me up so much!"

He ran his hands along her long, smooth legs. He grabbed her right leg and pulled it back over, bending it at the knee so that her foot was just above her ass. He kissed and licked her soft toes and massaged her heels while pounding her pussy from behind.

It soon became too much pleasure for Piper, as her cunt clamped down on his cock, practically flooding his cock with juices in one of her most powerful orgasms of the night. Percy grinned, his cock was now lubricated perfectly.

Piper returned to the doggy style position, her perfect rear in the air. He rubbed his cock in between her asscheeks, teasing her rosebud before poking it with his manhood. He eased himself inside her, inch by inch, until he had bottomed out inside her bottom. His tip prodded her bowels. She moaned in ecstasy at how great this massive intrusion felt.

Percy felt like he could die a happy man as long as his cock was inside this ass. He slowly began to move inside her, spanking her rear around his prick. He grabbed her tits from behind and rubbed his hand between her legs, slapping her clit.

"You're so big!" she screamed as he started thrusting in earnest. His fingers were already coated in her cum as he made her feel pleasure she hadn't known possible.

Her ass was incredibly tight and warm, and constricted his manhood so amazingly well. Percy felt truly at home for the first time in memory, while Piper felt loved and accepted for who she was rather than who her father was for the first time. They were both instantly addicted to the feel of his heavy cock in her ass.

Piper squealed as she came for the third time already from anal. "Are there any other positions we can try this from?" she asked, wanting to experience everything she could.

Percy was hit by flashbacks of fucking Juno's ass up and down the beach. "Yeah, I think there's a few," he answered. Piper giggled as he pulled out of her butt and spanked her.

Piper climbed onto his dick, sitting on top of his cock. His meat slid into her ass as she lowered herself. She rode his dick with her ass as he ran his hands all over her tits. He squeezed her tender nipples, tugging on them. She had licked most of his cum off them, and her nipples were still hard and erect.

Piper's strong anal muscles clenched around his cock, tightening and trying to cajole him to shoot his seed deep into her bowels. "I want you to fuck my ass so hard," she said. "I want the whole camp to know by my limp tomorrow that I got a good, hard ass fucking, and a nice big load in my ass too."

Percy pulled her off him and put her back onto her back, raising her legs over his shoulders. He lifted her up a couple inches off the bed and rammed his cock into her pussy. After a couple of thrusts, he felt lubricated enough that he switched holes.

He palmed and massaged her breasts roughly as he pounded away at her ass. She moved her hand to finger herself, but Percy slapped her hand away. He created a construct made of concentrated water from the air, the size and shape of his cock, and stuffed it into her pussy rhythmically. His faux-dick and real dick took turns bottoming out and withdrawing from her tight holes.

Percy kissed the inside of her knee as Piper came violently, almost shrieking from the pleasure of double penetration. "Oh yes, fill my holes!"

She came so hard that the water cock burst within her. Liquids drenched her thighs, and only some of it was water. Percy couldn't hold back any longer and his cock fired spurts of semen into Piper's warm anus.

He flopped onto the bed next to her, both of them covered in sweat and assorted fluids. "Gods," Piper said, "I really need a shower."

"There's a pretty nice one here," Percy said. "But I'd be an awful son of Poseidon if I didn't offer to conserve water."

Piper smiled. "Only if you wash me off before you get me dirty again."

Percy led her to his washroom. Designed in the 1800s, long before the pact between the Big Three to have no more kids, it was a very large, well furnished communal bathroom. He led Piper to one of the showers and turned the water on. He felt instantly rejuvenated, and his cock leapt to attention.

Piper kissed him again with the warm water cascading over their bodies. Percy thought that he'd never felt anything better than being pressed up against Piper's naked body. She reached into a basket and pulled out a bottle of shower gel and went to work on Percy. She spun him around and started with his legs working her way up over his behind up to his shoulders. She pressed against him from behind and reached around to scrub his chest loving the way she slid against his warm soapy body. Down over his abs she then bumped into his prick which she grasped and stroked with her soapy hand. Percy's head fell backwards as he was lost in the sensation. Piper couldn't hear him making any noise but she could swear that his body was humming.

She reached lower and cupped his balls, those two were soon lathered in soap. Her hands moved up and down his hard cock, rubbing his abs and balls as well. She continued until she had scrubbed down to his toes. She then pushed him back under the water and spun him a few times to get him well rinsed. Every time he spun his hard penis hit her in the side.

She crouched in front of him and went down on his cock without any hesitation. With only one pump she had his entire length in her mouth. His tip pushed against the back of her throat. She hummed around his cock, fondling his balls, and began slurping at his manhood.

Percy put his hands on her cheeks and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. Her spit coated his cock as she gargled on it. He was so hard, and she was so desperate to drink his seed from the source.

Piper gave a final kiss to his head and stood back up. Percy grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it through her long hair, massaging into her scalp, and then did the same with conditioner after washing it out. Piper tipped her head back into the water which pressed her abdomen into Percy's straining member and made him groan. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her tighter to him.

Percy sat down on a ledge in the shower and pulled her so that she was close to him but facing away and started to wash her back, using his hands to rub her clean. Percy's hands were rough and the abrasiveness mixed with the slippery soap was driving Piper crazy. Percy reached around and washed her abdomen and worked his way up towards her breasts which felt glorious when all soapy. He softly massaged them and teased the aroused nipples which made her groan and cleaned his dry spunk from her breasts. He ran his hands down her sides to her rear which he also gave a good lathering to. He nudged Piper's legs apart and reached between them and very gently began to rub the folds there. She gasped as Percy found the spot that he was most interested in. He spun her around so he could see what he was doing. He put one of her legs on the ledge and grabbed her ass and pushed her closer to his face. He used his thumb in small circles over her little button and Piper grabbed his hair as her breathing became very uneven.

Her moans became louder and she voiced inarticulate things along with his name. Percy could feel that her legs and the rest of her body was thrumming. He loved that he could make her fell like this. He also noted that he was about to hit his boiling over point. He sank a little lower on the bench and dipped his head towards Piper's mound of flesh and replaced his finger with his tongue and began to very softly lick and suck her there.

She began to grind her crotch against Percy's face. He licked harder and she grabbed him by the hair as she cried out loudly and convulsed against Percy's tongue. She slowly slid down into his lap and caught her breath. She could now feel his prick pressed against her wet slit and she slowly rubbed up and down his length.

Percy stood both of them up again and put Piper back at her previous position. He moved behind her and slowly slid into her quivering sheath from behind. Her rear slapped against him as he tugged on her hair and began pumping into her.

He was already so close that by the next time she gushed around his cock, he could take no more. He warned her that he was about to cum again; she immediately pulled away from his dick and sat on the bench. She grabbed his hard penis and gave it a quick few strokes and then pushed her head onto it, taking it deep into her throat.

Percy exploded into Piper's throat. He used the water all around them to fire an enormous load into her mouth, but she steadfastly swallowed every drop he gave her. She withdrew so that only his head was still inside her and squeezed his meaty shaft and balls, milking every last drop of his seed.

Once Percy's balls were exhausted, she let go of his cock. "Mmm," she licked her lips, "It tastes even better from the source!"

Percy turned off the water and grabbed Piper a towel, willing himself to be dry. Once she was dry, a conch shell sounded almost immediately after. Percy looked at a clock; it was breakfast already. To neither of their surprise, they hadn't slept all night.

 **A/N:** So this chapter is super late. My bad. Next chapter will hopefully come out around Thursday, with the chapter after being back on schedule.

Poll for the R chapter is on my profile.


	17. Q is for Queens

Q is for Queens

 _The part of Hera will be played by Jennifer Love Hewitt._

 _The part of Amphitrite will be played by Eva Mendes._

 _The part of Persephone will be played by Rosario Dawson._

Percy had found a note that morning, instructing him to come to Hera's palace. He wasn't sure what he had done this time, but ever since the gods had actually helped for once during the Giant War, he had been trying to behave a little more.

Percy knocked on the pristine white doors of the opulent palace. The door swung open a moment later, revealing a brutish man with one hundred eyes. "Hey Argus," he said to Camp Half Blood's security guard, and apparently Hera's bodyguard. "I, uh, got a letter from Hera asking me to come here."

Argus grunted and moved aside. "My lady is upstairs," he motioned to a steep, curving set of stairs.

Percy sighed and walked up the stairs. He wondered why a goddess who lived on her own had such a huge house. There was a hallway at the top of the stairs with a series of doors, but only one of the doors was open. Figuring that was the right one, Percy walked to it and knocked on the half open door.

"Come in," came a voice from within.

Percy did so and was shocked by what he saw. There on a bed were sitting three gorgeous goddesses, all wearing lingerie!

Hera was wearing a pink bra that barely constrained her bosom and matching pink panties. Amphitrite was wearing skimpy blue lingerie that barely covered her rear. Finally, Persephone was clothed in a silky black bra and thong that left nothing to the imagination.

"Uhhhh... Is this a bad time?" He looked in confusion at his two aunts and stepmom all posing seductively.

"Not at all," Hera said.

"This is a millenia old tradition," Amphitrite continued. "When a mortal hero surpasses all others with truly extraordinary feats,"

"Then the three Queens, of the sky, sea, and underworld," Persephone added. "Thank that hero for his or her great deeds."

"And since we are all quite loyal to our husbands," Hera continued, "There is a guarantee that they will not be related to us."

"It is only reserved for the greatest of heroes," his stepmom said. "There hasn't been one in roughly a hundred and fifty years."

"And many of the greatest heroes from myth did not distinguish themselves enough for this gift," Persephone concluded.

"And, uh, what exactly is this gift?" he asked. "I mean, I'm honoured and all that, but gifts from gods generally have a funny way of screwing me over."

"The gift is simple, young hero," Hera said softly. "The three of us are here to serve your sexual desires."

"In any and every way possible, we want to thank you on behalf of Olympus," Amphitrite said.

"We want to relieve every frustration, every stress, in the most intimate of ways," Persephone said.

"In other words," Hera began once again.

"We want you," Amphitrite said.

"To fuck us," Persephone said.

"Huh," Percy said thoughtfully. "And what do you get out of this? Pleasure? My semen for some sick, twisted use?"

The three laughed. "No hero has ever managed to make us orgasm before," Hera said haughtily.

"Nor has their sperm been enough to impregnate us," Amphitrite said.

"All we get is the opportunity to thank you for all you've done," Persephone ended.

"Well that's a very kind offer," he said, backing away. "But I have a girlfriend."

"Annabeth will never know," Hera said.

"Nor will your father," Amphitrite assured him. "Whatever happens here, stays here."

"Every desire," Persephone said seductively, "Every kink you've ever had but have shied away from... we willingly give to you."

Percy gulped. He could feel a hard-on forming in his jeans. "Swear it," he said. "On the Styx."

The three goddesses smirked. "We swear it on the Styx," they all said. Thunder rumbled ominously.

Hera grabbed him by the arm and guided him to the bed. He sat down obediently, raising himself off it so that Amphitrite could pull his jeans down. His boxers came down next.

"Chaos almighty!" Hera said, her eyes bugging out of her head. Persephone and Amphitrite had similar expressions.

"Well, Percy, you'll be glad to know you're better endowed than your brother Theseus," Amphitrite said, poking his cock as if to see if it was real.

"Bigger than Alexander the Great, too," Persephone agreed, staring dreamily at his lengthy manhood and the orbs under them.

Amphitrite kneeled before him and pushed apart his legs. She licked up the side of his shaft, while Persephone licked up the other side. They kissed each other around his tip as his manhood extended to its full length.

Amphitrite couldn't believe how generously endowed her stepson was. She almost wished she had been more welcoming towards him and his previous brothers, although she doubted they could match his size. She wrapped her hand around his manhood and began to pump up and down.

Persephone added her hand underneath Amphitrite's and they jerked him off in sync. They kissed over his cock again, and slowly pulled apart, letting their saliva dribble onto his prick. The duo used their saliva as lubrication, sliding their hands over the surface of his cock.

Meanwhile, Hera had sat down next to Percy. She pulled his shirt over his head, revealing well-defined abs, pecs, and just about every muscle she could think of. She rubbed his chest, feeling his muscles and a fair amount of scar tissue, a somber reminder of how much he had gone through for Olympus. She moved all over his chest, playing with his nipples and tracing the happy trail.

"I can't wait so see your fantasies, my young hero," she said, before kissing him gently and pulling away again. He leaned forward, yearning for more. "I bet you wanna fuck us all so hard, in all our holes, and really make us your sluts, don't you?" She had to admit, most heroes didn't last more than a couple of minutes in Persephone and Amphitrite's hands.

Percy pulled her towards him and kissed her roughly. He ran his hands lightly all over her fit body, before settling on her back. He untied her bra with practiced ease. "I'm gonna make you worship my dick," he promised. "The three of you will be begging for my cum by the time I'm done with you."

Hera smirked at his confidence, but it fell away when she felt her bra mysteriously fall off her tits. Percy ogled her breasts for a solid few seconds, memorizing every detail. Hera was as well endowed in the chest region as his manhood was.

He grabbed her big, EE sized tits roughly. Hera leaned back and gave a breathy moan as he squeezed her tits. She was amazed that he was even able to concentrate with Persephone and Amphitrite giving him a handjob. He pushed her titties together and juggled them, before pinching and tweaking her nipples. They were big, pink, and already pointed out eagerly.

Amphitrite and Persephone looked at each other, surprised that he hadn't blown his load already. They shrugged at each other and Amphitrite guided his penis into her warm mouth. She hummed around his cock, adding a sonar element that always made Poseidon blow prematurely. Her husband's son hardly seemed to notice as he began to suck on Hera's nipples.

Persephone took one of his heavy, swinging testicles and put it in her mouth. She suckled on his ball, tugging it and playing with it, before switching to the other and doing the same.

Amphitrite used her divine mouth to take his entire cock into her throat and bobbed up and down, slurping at his dick. She spat onto his cock and gave it a few quick tugs before going down on him again.

Percy had maneuvered his hand underneath Hera's panties and was rubbing her pussy while still suckling her teat like a newborn. He tugged on her nipple with his teeth and squeezed her breasts. He knew she was the goddess of motherhood, among other things, and was hoping for a particular result.

He got his wish as she clutched the bed sheets. He squeezed her tit rhythmically as milk pulsed out of her abused nipple. He kept sucking on her hard nipple, working all the milk he could get into his mouth and swallowing it all.

He could feel her panties were completely drenched as he switched to her other heavy breast. Persephone and Amphitrite looked on in undisguised awe, lust, and greed as Hera was taken to her first ever orgasm by a male and milked. Her other breast was soon leaking into Percy's mouth as Persephone and Amphitrite took turns lightly stroking his cock, hardly even aware that they were fingering themselves.

Once Percy had drained Hera's tits, she slid off the bed to the ground, leaning back against the bed. Amphitrite had closed her mouth, and was anxious to see if Percy was as good with his cock as he was with his fingers and mouth. She licked up the entire length of his veiny cock and fondled his heavy testicles. She stood up from between his legs and slowly removed her sheer blue bra. Percy ogled her perfectly formed breasts before standing to meet her, cupping her tits roughly.

Percy tweaked her already pointed nipples with hands calloused from swordplay. Her nipples were dark brown, complementing her light brown Hispanic skin. She shivered under the treatment of his fingers and reluctantly pushed him back on the bed. She winked and turned around, rolling her hips as she did.

She looked over her shoulder at him and spanked her ass. The flesh bounced under her hand. Percy licked his lips in anticipation as Amphitrite bent forward and gradually pulled her panties off. It stuck to her flesh slightly, from her previous fingering.

Percy leaned forward and took her ass into his hands. "Gods, this ass is divine," he murmured in admiration, spanking her roughly. She gasped as a pink handprint began to appear on her buttocks.

Percy stood up again and turned them both around, leaving his stepmother bending over the bed next to Hera. Persephone was watching on with clear arousal. He rammed his cock into her waiting pussy, causing her to cry out, "Oh!"

Percy grunted at how pleasantly Amphitrite's walls caressed his cock. He squeezed her ass and started riding into the Hispanic milf.

Persephone had finally come to herself and walked over to Hera. She straddled her sister in law and rubbed her wet crotch against Hera's. Lust clouded Hera's eyes as she looked up at the goddess of the underworld. They bucked their hips against each other, harder and harder, Persephone with her thong still on.

Persephone cupped Hera's breasts, feeling that they were still swollen with milk. With a lick of her lips she craned her neck to attack the milk filled tits, eager to extract whatever Percy had left. She squeezed Hera's breast and suckled her nipple, trying to pump her tit into lactating.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh began to fill the air as Percy started ramming his meat into Amphitrite, harder and harder with every thrust. He grabbed her full breasts from behind and then tangled his hands through her hair. He yanked on her hair, making her bend backwards against his thrusts.

He leaned around her and forced her head to the side. Her eyes were glazed with pleasure and her mouth hung open. He leaned around her and kissed her, grabbing her cheeks to keep her in place. He thrusted up and into her love canal from behind. He pulled his lips away from hers, letting her moan loudly from the pounding he was giving her.

Hera's big, round tits pulsed as milk squirted into Persephone's eager mouth. The daughter of Demeter came onto her aunt's lap as the goddess of marriage returned the favour, groping at her well developed bosom. While not as big as hers, they were perkier and chocolate coloured.

The pair were twisted into a pretzel, their lips sealed around one another's tits, threading their hands through the other's hair, and bucking their hips against each other. Their legs were intertwined and covered in a mixture of their own juices.

Percy's cum-filled balls smacked against Amphitrite's clit with every thrust. She could hardly comprehend the levels of pleasure coursing through her body, pleasure that her husband had never elicited from her. In all their millenia rewarding heroes, she and her fellow Queens had never before been so dominated, so forced to bend to another's will, and yet so aroused by it.

Percy gave a final harsh tug on her hair before pushing her face back into the mattress. He put a hand on the back of her neck, forcing her face down, and tilted her hips up, putting her ass in the air. He withdrew his cock briefly to crouch over her and began pumping into her again. Amphitrite cried out in pain and pleasure at the welcome intrusion.

As Percy pounded her from above and behind, he continued to roughly spank her, leaving clear hand and fingerprints all over her rear. Amphitrite could feel this amazing dick creating pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. She was amazed that this young demigod could be so callous and rough with her when his own father treated her like glass, as if she would break.

Amphitrite's nerves erupted as she screamed into the mattress, fisting her hands into the silk sheets. Her fellow Queens stared in awe as she came around his cock, gushing and squirting onto the expensive sheets. Percy winced as Amphitrite's tightness squeezed and cajoled him.

He held on for a few more minutes, making Amphitrite orgasm again, before he finally could not endure the pleasure anymore. His balls emptied themselves in thick pulses into Amphitrite's womb. The goddess had believed that there would be no worry of getting pregnant, but after the powerful orgasms she was no longer sure.

Percy slipped out of Amphitrite's battered twat and lay down, exhausted. Hera and Persephone looked on in shock as cum flooded out of Amphitrite. Then they noticed that there seemed to be a sea green haze around Percy.

"Oh my gods," Hera said, covering her mouth.

"What is it?" Persephone asked. Percy looked towards them, curious about what they were talking about.

"I had heard rumours before but since no mortal had ever made a goddess orgasm before, there was never proof... that making a goddess cum gives the mortal limited immortality, similar to the Huntresses."

"So I can only die by wounds?" Percy asked.

"That's about right," Hera responded. "But with every goddess you make cum, you become more powerful - not that you'll be able to pull that off again, I'm sure that now you've blown your load you're all done."

Percy raised his eyebrows, affronted by the challenge. He pointed towards his still semi hard member, and Hera obediently grabbed it while he lay on his back. She licked up and down his cock until he was fully hard and then wrapped her big tits around it. Percy leaned back, intertwining his hands behind his head and using them as a cushion.

Hera didn't move into a full titfuck yet, for now just encasing all but the head in her cleavage. She gave the head a playful kiss, before licking up and down and around his head. Once it was good and covered in her spit, and she could feel her spit dripping into her cleavage, she started sucking on the head, swirling her tongue over the crown.

Hera, now sucking on his cockhead a little more firmly, grabbed handfuls of her pillow breasts and began to give Percy a slow, almost teasing titfuck.

Persephone, meanwhile, had grown impatient and moved to straddle Percy's face. He grabbed her ass and pulled her onto him, parting her thong from her wetness and diving his tongue in between her dark pink lips. He tasted her sweet nectar and then traced his tongue around her lips, making her want and need more of his tongue. He groped her round, hazel buttocks, giving them a squeeze.

Percy nipped playfully at the edges of Persephone's lips. Then he brought his tongue back inside her cunt and lapped at her, licking her walls and coating his tongue with her taste. Above him, Persephone squeezed and played with her tits, urging him on with little moans and gasps.

Hera grabbed her breasts more forcefully and rubbed them along Percy's length faster. She kept her lips sealed around his crown, occasionally licking down his exposed shaft. His balls thrummed pleasantly underneath her breasts.

Amphitrite licked her fingers and started playing with herself as she watched on. She could feel Percy's sticky load, and she twirled her fingers in it before pulling them out. She then licked his semen off her fingers, pleasantly surprised by the taste. She grabbed both of her breasts with one hand, squeezing them together. She pumped two fingers in and out of her semen filled core, idly noticing how unsatisfying this felt compared to her stepsons thick cock.

Persephone gasped at the sensations shooting up and down her spine. Percy had proven himself capable with his mouth with breasts, and with his dick, but now he was proving to her to her that he could perform cunnilingus admirably as well. She ran her hands through his hair, mussing up his hair, and forcing his face deeper between her legs.

Persephone bucked her hips against his tongue and started to legitimately ride his face. His tongue penetrated deeper into her folds and swirled around within her. He spanked her again, and then again, causing her asscheeks to slap. Her thong was still tugged over to the side, but was by now drenched in her liquids.

Hera moaned as she rubbed her pillowy breasts over Percy's cock. His throbbing manhood stimulated the nerves from her sensitive tits. She couldn't wait to milk him like he had milked her. However, the moans she gave paled in comparison to Persephone, who was crying out and screaming while jerking around on Percy's face like a marionette with its strings cut.

Percy removed his tongue and felt upwards with light, teasing flicks, making the goddess shudder. Then he came into that cute little button at the top, that magic button that he had become intimately familiar with thanks to Annabeth. He licked it gently and then sealed his lips around it. The moment he applied suction, she went berserk on top of him, gushing onto his face.

Persephone fell off him and Hera let go of his cock. It was rock hard, as if he had gotten a blowjob from Medusa. Percy grabbed his aunt around the waist and lifted her onto the bed. He removed her damp blue panties and cupped her crotch, feeling her wetness. He climbed on top of her, her big, milky tits against his chest, and stuffed her with his cock in a single thrust.

Hera gasped and instinctively buried her head into Percy's neck, sucking at his flesh and marking him. Percy roughly grabbed her sensitive tits and squeezed them while he hammered into him. His balls slapped against her thighs with every thrust as he pounded her fervently straight out of the gate. It certainly wasn't the approach Hera was expecting, as she lay back gasping, her eyes rolling back and her mouth hanging open as the presumptive demigod manhandled her.

Amphitrite's pussy was exceptionally wet, almost slippery, and Percy had felt right at home inside her. As strange as it may sound, it felt like he was having sex with the sea. Hera, on the other hand, felt warm and inviting, and just as tight as her sister in law. Her pussy was wet, but not nearly as wet as Amphitrite's, but welcomed Percy in with a strange familiarity. It was like having ambrosia or his mom's pancakes on his cock, although he doubted he would enjoy fucking pancakes.

That train of thought reminded him of the messed up heritage he was part of. Hera was his aunt in both ways: his aunt by blood (his father's sister) and by marriage (his father's brother's wife). Meanwhile, Persephone was his cousin by blood (although many forgot that Demeter was one of the original six gods) and his aunt by marriage (forced into wedlock by his father's other brother). Finally, Amphitrite was basically a mermaid, and was married to his father. Technically, he was the bastard child, with Poseidon leaving her for his mother and then returning to her like nothing had happened.

Percy spent a moment wondering why the gods were all so into incest (hadn't Poseidon and Demeter once had a horse baby?) before remembering that he was balls deep in his aunt and would soon be fucking his cousin, after ejaculating inside his stepmom. He really wasn't one to talk.

He could tell that the trio of Queens were marvelling at his stamina, but the truth was much less impressive: his ADHD just didn't let him concentrate on how pleasant everything felt. Without the ADHD, he knew he would have ejaculated buckets already.

At some point during this odd train of thought, Amphitrite had gone to her orgasm induced paralyzed sister in law and sat on Persephone's face. As Persephone instinctively started licking her out, she returned the favour, lying flat on top of her to service her twat. She parted Persephone's wet lips and licked inside, surprised at just how wet Persephone was.

Although she was a goddess of the underworld, she was also a daughter of Demeter, and therefore fertility, vegetation, and harvest were all parts of her domain. While a true goddess of the underworld would probably be completely dry, she was capable of getting very wet when aroused properly.

Her black thong was still inexplicably on so she worked around it. Persephone wrapped her arms around her Latina bubblebutt and devoured her sweet pussy, while Amphitrite dug into her ebony cunt and squeezed her thick, voluptuous ass.

Percy's cock was almost painfully thick as he moved inside Hera, finally beginning to slow his pace. He lifted her legs above her head, bending her essentially in half. Then he pulled all the way out, his cock leaking precum, and shoved the beast back inside. Hera gasped out loudly, unable to formulate words.

He repeated this pattern several more times, ignoring his weeping slit, making her gasp and moan and cry out with every thrust and every withdrawal, a mixture of lust and longing. His balls swung freely, eager to deposit their hefty load. Percy moved his hands from her hips to her tits and back again, and soon her bosom was leaking in what looked to be a painful manner.

Percy smirked at the pain and arousal etched into her beautiful face. She was so desperate for his dick, and he was gonna give it to her. He tweaked her nipples, eliciting a small spurt of milk and another cry of desire. He teasingly pumped three fingers inside her, knowing that they would feel like nothing in comparison to the battering his cock had given her.

In a shockingly fast move, he removed his fingers and stuck them into Hera's mouth, making her taste her own cum. At the same time, he replaced his fingers with his cock, jamming it all the way in and pounding even faster and harder than before. Finally, he also sealed his lips around one nipple and squeezed the other with his free hand.

Hera threw her head back and _howled_ as milk spurted out of both her massive breasts and her pussy convulsed. She actually passed out from the combined pleasure as she came around Percy's cock and he milked her again, all the while humiliating her with the taste of her own juices. Percy hadn't even known gods _could_ pass out (and neither had Hera)!

Percy kept pounding into her, not noticing the new aura around him, but Persephone and Amphitrite certainly could, both hitting their peak from the noticeable change in the air, a seductive, lusty, almost electric charge. There was an almost aquatic aspect to it that woke up something inside of Amphitrite, and something innately sexual that stirred Persephone's fertile loins.

Hera woke up after a couple of more minutes of pounding without slowing down and was immediately assailed by more pleasure as she was hit by another aspect of his aura, something indescribable that appealed to her as a woman. This additional tightening of her incredibly tight centre proved to be too much, and Percy fired ropes of semen inside her.

He buried his face between her milky titties as he pushed their hips together a few more times. Her tight core milked him the way he had milked her as he shot an intense load into her. He finally rolled off of her as Amphitrite did the same to Persephone.

"Oh my gods," Amphitrite said, recognizing his aura. "You're a god!"

"Then why don't you come over here and worship me?" he asked.

"No, seriously," Persephone said. "You are literally a god."

"Huh. So the orgasms stack up my powers, or something?"

"That's... one way of putting it," Hera acknowledged.

"Wait, shouldn't my mom be immortal then? I mean, judging by my existence... and shouldn't Thalia's mom be a goddess?"

Hera laughed. "No, this bestowal of power is unique to female orgasms. If gods cumming inside a mortal made them immortal, women would be ageless, just from Apollo and Hermes."

"I guess that makes sense," he admitted. "But you never answered the question about why you weren't worshipping me."

Persephone smirked and crawled between her legs. She stuck her bum up, giving him a good view of her butt, and came face to face with the cock that had brought two goddesses to orgasm. She gulped and took into both hands, stroking his cock in tandem. She rubbed his cock against her face and sucked on his testicles.

Persephone yelped in surprise as she received a hard spank from Hera. Hera played with her ass, making it bounce and clap. Then she moved aside her thong buried her nose in between her luscious cheeks, her tongue darting out to lick her pussy.

Persephone didn't let herself be distracted from Percy's cock, and licked from the base the head. She swirled her tongue around the head and suckled it. She opened her mouth and took the first few thick inches into her wet mouth.

Meanwhile, Amphitrite sat next to Percy. "Well, my young hero? Or should I say, god? Do you want me to sit on your face, let you taste the pussy you abused and came inside of? Or do you want to try out some fetishes, kiss my feet or have me gag you or piss on you? Do you want my tits in your face, to milk me like you milked Hera? Or do you want me to keep doing this, keeping talking dirty to you, you filthy boy, cheating on your girlfriend and cumming inside your aunt, probably your cousin next, in your stepmom, in the pussy meant for only your daddy's seed?"

Percy's cock twitched. "If it was only meant for him, then he should do a better job of making you happy."

Amphitrite laughed musically. "Spoken like a man to whom pleasuring comes naturally. And this time, you're the one not answering the question."

"There's only one thing I want," he said as Persephone worked her throat almost all the way down his cock. "And that's to eat your ass, the one hole I bet my dad wouldn't even dream of fucking."

Amphitrite winked and got to her knees. "For what its worth, your dad would have picked the piss. Or maybe the talk about incest."

"Ugh," Percy grunted, blocking his ears. "Please don't talk to me about my dad's deviancies."

Amphitrite laughed and sat on his face, her round, Latina bubblebutt resting on his face. He spread her cheeks apart and buried his tongue in her ass. Her dark hole was delicious and warm, and she squirmed in pleasure at the unusual, but erotic, feeling.

It was a feeling introduced to Persephone an instant later as Hera followed suit, moving her tongue down her pussy beyond her taint to her crack. Persephone moaned, making Percy feel a humming around his cock as she finally managed to deepthroat his entirety. She fondled his throbbing balls, which seemed to be humming in sync with her. After only a few minutes of anal tonguing, Persephone and Amphitrite both shuddered, Persephone backing her ass onto Hera's face and Amphitrite grinding her ass further onto Percy.

Amphitrite climbed off Percy's face and started eating Hera's ass. Meanwhile, Percy got off the bed, leaving it to the sisters in law, and led Persephone a few feet away. He pushed her against the wall, surging forward in a way that Persephone could only describe as being like a wave rolling over her. He palmed her breasts and kissed her collarbone, eliciting a moan as she began to feel what had brought so much pleasure to her sisters in law.

Percy ran his fingers down her stomach towards her core, surprised to feel her thong still in place, albeit ruined beyond repair from orgasmic fluids. Persephone smirked at the look on his face, briefly wondering if he had noticed that he had grown to ten feet tall yet (or that they had immediately adjusted their heights accordingly).

"I wanted to give you a little show," she whispered.

She turned around and leaned her hands against the wall, and swayed her hips from side to side. She could practically feel his eyes glued to her round, black ass. He knelt in worship of her ass and grabbed handfuls of booty. He tugged her thong down to just below her ass and tongued her delicious hole. Then he grabbed his cock and guided his hardness into her wetness.

Hera and Amphitrite had shifted around and were now lying on top of one another, eating one another's asses. After Amphitrite had felt a tongue in her rear for the first time, she wanted to share it with others, but she also wanted to feel that pleasure again.

Hera's ass was not as round or as pert as Amphitrite's, but good gods was it fat. She could imagine burying her face in between her heavenly cheeks for days, and she hoped to see Percy wreak havoc on them later.

Speaking of Percy, he had guided his cock into Persephone's warm, wet depths. If Amphitrite's pussy had felt wet and like the sea itself, and Hera's had felt like home, Persephone's snatch felt indescribably fresh and welcoming. Percy's dick was drawn almost magnetically into her, like he belonged there.

Her ass rippled against his as thrusted up and into her. She spread her legs farther apart, giving him entrance deeper and deeper inside her. He grabbed her hip with one hand and her hair with his other, eliciting sultry moans from her as she leaned further into the wall. He gave her a couple of rough, exploratory spanks, delighting as her ass bounced.

Persephone's tits swayed to and fro as he turned them around, facing Hera and Amphitrite, who were still eating one another's asses. He started pounding into her from a standing doggy position, forcing her to bend over as she braced one hand against the wall. She stood back up and he turned her around, her back to the wall.

Percy leaned forward to suck on her perky breasts, guiding his cock back into her entrance. He lifted her thighs up and over his elbows and moved her back away from the wall, keeping her suspended in the air on only his dick. Persephone cried out in pleasure as she was held up by just his cock, spearing so deeply inside her.

After a couple of minutes, Percy let her down on one leg, keeping the other over his shoulder. He kissed her roughly, pulling on her hair while fucking her as she practically did the splits, making her feel like her pussy was being torn apart and reshaped.

Persephone moaned; Percy couldn't help but notice that she was tighter than the others. He wasn't surprised that Hades didn't pay this goddess the attention that she deserved. He turned her back so that she was facing the wall again and started fucking her from behind once again.

Persephone cried out, "Oh yes!" He was so much bigger than her husband, so much thicker and he penetrated so deep, so hard. She rolled her hips back against him, and he spanked her jiggly ass, watching it.

Meanwhile, Hera and Amphitrite had both made one another's assholes nice and wet, and were now fingering each others assholes as they watched Percy dominate Persephone. They started off with one finger each, flexing them inside their anuses, and then added a second.

Persephone's pussy flowed freely, and Percy could tell how close she was to the edge. He yanked her hair back and forced her head against his chest, kissing down onto her. He tugged and teased her nipples while ramming harder and harder into her.

"Oh, Percy!" she screamed, "I'm cumming!"

Her pussy tightened around his tool and sprayed her cum onto his cock and the wall.

"Me too," he said, a moment before unloading a giant load into her.

He carried her back over to the bed with him still inside her. This time, no one needed to explain the shimmering glow around him; he knew that he was an Olympian now.

With all three goddesses naked and fertilized with his semen (and Persephone and Hera probably pregnant), Percy finally took a good, long look at them as they sat on Hera's bed.

On the left, Hera had a gorgeous face with rich, curly locks of auburn hair that descended to her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown and filled with lust. She was the eldest of the three and it showed; she looked like if you looked up milf in a dictionary, there would be a picture of her.

Hera was larger than life in the best ways; she had huge, milky, cream coloured titties. She also had a big, fat ass that jutted out behind her, impossible to ignore. Her nipples were big and rosy, and her legs were long. Her twat was trimmed, leaving only a thin triangle above her wet slit. With her big tits and ass, she was how Percy imagined Aphrodite would look, only more genuine.

In the middle was Amphitrite, with her flowing brown locks. Her eyes were the deep blue shade unique to the sea. She had the smallest bosom of the three, although they were still rather large, and perkier than Hera's. Amphitrite took the form of a Latina, and so her skin was the corresponding shade of light brown, with dark brown nipples on her sweat beaded breasts.

Amphitrite differentiated herself from the others with her truly phenomenal. It was slightly smaller than Hera's, but was amazingly round and pert, the ultimate bubblebutt. Percy knew that he could bounce a nickel off it easily. Underneath her tight ass were a pair of long, slender legs. Unlike Hera's trimmed bush, Amphitrite was completely shaven down there.

On on the right was the extremely sexy Persephone with her long, straight black hair and dark eyes. Her wavy hair ended at the top of her ebony bosom. Her nipples were dark and her tits were overall the best of the three, smaller than Hera's but the roundest, perkiest, and had the most bounce. Percy hardened at the thought of covering them with his seed.

Whereas Amphitrite was shaven and Hera trimmed, the daughter of the goddess of fertility had a full bush of dark hair around her pink slit. Long legs descended from her thick calves, and she had the fittest abs of the three. Her ass was the smallest but was still perkier than Hera's, and was almost as perfect a bubblebutt as Amphitrite's.

"Bend over," he ordered. "After all, you did say, every desire, right? Doesn't that mean every hole?"

He didn't wait for a response and slammed his rigid cock into Hera's booty. Her fat ass constricted his cock, and he spanked her jiggly mass of flesh as he banged her. Amphitrite's tongue and Persephone's juices combined to lubricate it fairly well, but the first few thrusts were still very slow as she got accustomed to his girth.

After ten minutes and multiple more orgasms from Hera, and once she was drooling onto the bed and practically begging for more, he pulled out and moved to Persephone's tight rectum.

He fucked her in a missionary position so that he could finally worship her tits the way they deserved to be treated. She was soon gushing milk into his mouth and juices onto his dick as he plowed her ass relentlessly.

Once Persephone was properly milked and her ass permanently belonged to him, a process which took another ten minutes or so, he moved onto Amphitrite's perfect bubblebutt. Her anus was almost as wet as her pussy was, allowing him to piston in and out of her faster than the other two. He drove into a virgin asshole for the third time that night.

After ten more minutes and many more mind-blowing orgasms, Percy pulled out, his dick about to blow. The three obediently kneeled before him and Persephone rubbed his balls while Amphitrite jerked him off.

Then he pulled away abruptly, and looked for his boxers.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Hera asked, looking longingly at his hardness.

"You never begged for it," he said with a cruel smirk.

"Please," Persephone said. "Please give us all your cum."

"I need it so bad,"Amphitrite said longingly. "I need that cum, please, I'll do anything."

Percy looked at Hera. Sweat beaded her tits, her hair was tangled, she hardly looked like the regal goddess she was. "Please Percy," she begged. "Please give it to me." He smirked and went back to jerking off his cock.

After another minute he bust his nut, spraying rope after rope of his biggest shot yet onto all three. He came all over their faces, and then spurted a few more shots onto their beautiful tits as well.

They licked the cum off of one another, and then got back to work on his magnificent phallus. They went late into the next day fucking in every position, every hole.

The next day found a palace and temple on Olympus commissioned for Percy. His domains were plentiful, and included the sea, horses, fertility, sexual endowment, swordplay and chivalry.

A couple of weeks later, the three queens simultaneously divorced their husbands after learning of their pregnancies, which resulted in two demigods and one god. They wedded Percy almost immediately after.

A cabin was built for Percy, and was soon filled with his well-endowed children, daughters of Annabeth, Clarisse, Piper, Reyna, and many mortal supermodels. Meanwhile, after having dozens of godly children, he staged a coup against Zeus, aided by Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter and Artemis all turning against the former king and becoming his consorts. Annabeth and others were made gods as well, and he soon had a fourth wife and a long list of other wives and consorts.

 **A/N:** I'm hoping to get the R chapter out back on schedule this Monday.

In case you couldn't tell, I view Jennifer Love Hewitt, Rosario Dawson, and Eva Mendes as three of the hottest celebrities in existence. Who are your favourites?

PS: there's a poll on my profile for the S chapter. Until Monday! (hopefully)


	18. R is for Reyna

R is for Reyna

 _The part of Reyna will be played by Marie Avgeropoulos._

 _Alternate title: R is for Rough._

Percy quietly crept into Reyna's bedroom. It had been a little tricky to get past Aurum and Argentum, but luckily they were basically automatons. They recognized him as someone Reyna trusted, and since they were not tasked with detecting any lies from him, they could do nothing but growl lightly and slant their ears against their heads. For all purposes, they had been turned off.

Percy knocked on her door lightly, checking to see if she was awake. The lack of a response told him that she was still asleep, so he crept inside.

He had become accustomed enough to Reyna's tendencies that he was hardly surprised by her neat, almost military level of orderliness. She was also wearing military style pyjamas: a short-sleeved camouflage shirt, black short shorts that were practically panties, and combat boots.

Reyna slept on her side, her back towards the door, so Percy was easily able to see her round ass. Her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her ass was only half covered by her boxers, and good gods was it glorious.

Although Percy did not remember, this was an age old ritual for him, which was why it was so instinctual for him. It had started when he was twelve, way back at Yancy Academy, he would creep into Nancy Bobofit's room, and the rooms of some of the other girls, and jerked off.

His voyeurism had continued at camp, with some of his main targets being Clarisse, Annabeth, and Thalia (before she joined the Hunt). It had only intensified after he started dating Annabeth, and they learned it was a shared fetish. After that, they took turns using her invisibility hat.

Percy pulled down pants and boxers and began stroking his raging erection. Reyna's fantastic ass stared at him and he couldn't help himself, he slowly pulled down her boxers, wiggling them past her hips and then all the way down past her feet. He stared at her enormous, bubbly ass and brought his face down to kiss her cheeks, licking them softly, careful not to wake her.

He had only ever been this handsy before without the hat with Clarisse, because the entire Ares cabin could sleep through a war (as the Hermes cabin knew, and took advantage of). She suddenly turned over, and Percy knew he had to do.

Percy straddled her legs, his hard cock pressing against her perfect ass. He began stroking his cock and then pushed it between her cheeks, pumping furiously, not noticing the way the bed rocked. He pulled his cock back out, and with a few furious strokes and a low grunt he came, covering Reyna's ass with his load.

He stilled as Reyna moaned underneath him. Her eyes flickered open and looked at him in confusion. Percy watched his life flicker in front of his eyes, literally, as he regained all his memories in that moment.

"Percy? What the fuck?" she asked.

He got off her and raised his hands defensively. "Um... I can explain?"

"You don't need to explain," she said, stalking towards him. He gulped as he saw her bare pussy. "I know exactly what this is."

"You-you do?" He was ashamed at the unmanly squeak in his voice.

"Of course I do! This is a lucid dream, isn't it!"

Percy sighed in relief. "Uh, yeah, totally. Except where most people see a red ball bouncing or something, you know its a lucid dream when, uh, I break into your room and cum on your ass."

"Well then," she said, walking seductively to him and grasping his semi-hard dick. "That means that you're gonna fuck me, hard."

Percy gulped but hardened in her hand. "I mean, if you insist."

Reyna kneeled in front of him and gentle rubbed his manhood. As he started to return to full sail, she licked up his cock from just above his balls to his tip. She swirled her tongue around his tip and gave it a light, almost teasing kiss.

She squeezed his balls in between her thumb and index finger and managed to get them both into her mouth. She sucked his swollen, juicy testicles, while he caused the water in the air to rinse his semen off of her rear before it dried.

His balls slipped out of her mouth with a wet _pop_ and she rubbed them with her hands, returning to gliding her tongue and lips all over his shaft. She licked the entirety of his head, coating it with her saliva, and went down on him. Her warm throat massaged his cock as she tried to take his entirety into her mouth.

Percy threaded his hands through her ponytail and grabbed the back of her head. He started to rock his hips back and forth against her, making her drool all over his dick as he fucked her face. His balls slapped against her chin as she choked on his cock, her throat unable to adjust to how big he was. Tears of pain sparkled in her eyes as he rammed into her throat, blocking the passage of air.

Percy didn't let up, knowing that Reyna thought this was all a dream, and if she didn't like this, she would probably do something to indicate her displeasure.

Eventually, when Reyna looked like she was about to pass out, he stopped. He led her back to her bed and lay down, gesturing to her to get back to sucking. She did so, slobbering on his cock immediately, and twisting her body so that her round bottom was by his face.

Unable to resist, Percy palmed her ass. He spanked her, and then did so again, harder and harder until there was a clearly defined handprint on her ass. She moaned around his cock as he went on to pull her by the ass onto his face. He jammed his tongue into her ass, tasting her warm insides.

He pushed three fingers into her wet folds and started pumping without any delay. He twisted his fingers inside her while she squeezed his balls and forced his cock into her throat, gargling and humming.

Percy pulled her off of him and bent her over. He spanked her ass over and over, making her cry out in pain and pleasure before stuffing her pussy full with his cock. His thick meat speared inside of her, reshaping her tender walls. She was still wearing her military pyjama top and the combat boots.

She cried out as he yanked on her ponytail, pulling her head back. "Oh, Percy!" she screamed. "You're so big, so thick, you're gonna make me cum!" Her Puerto Rican accent only made him harder.

He reached around her and pinched her clit. Her thick thighs squeezed around his hand as she came, screaming "Ah fuck, this dick is so good, it's so good, aaaAHHH!"

He spanked her again and pushed her face into the bed. He crouched above her and lifted her ass up, pounding into her from above and from behind. She drooled all over the place. Never before had anyone dared to treat her like this, to fuck her like she was a common whore. She was truly saddened that this was a dream, and not real life.

Reyna was soon too wrapped up in pleasure to think any further, and gushed onto his cock once again. Her ass jiggled on his dick with every thrust.

Percy turned her over onto her back and resumed his thrusting almost immediately. Her juices coated the inner lining of her twat, allowing him to slide in and out easily. He unbuttoned her military shirt and ripped it open, revealing her camouflage bra under it. The clasp was in the front so he undid it, letting it fall to either side of her.

He ramped up his thrusting now that her juicy round tits were exposed. He squeezed them together, pinching her nipples. He put a couple of fingers into her pussy and withdrew them, coated with his juices.

He put his two fingers in her mouth and made her suck on them. He pumped them in and out of her mouth and then pulled them out, sliding her saliva between her tits, and then repeated the process.

Then he moved his hand to her neck and pushed down on her, amping up his thrusts. She cried out as he penetrated deeper and deeper into her with increasingly hard thrusts. She came around his cock once again but he kept up his pace, fucking her into a tsunami of orgasms.

Reyna was drowning in pleasure when he pulled out again ten minutes later. He got off her and walked around the bed, turning her onto her side to make her face him, her head level with his cock.

She opened her mouth obediently as he jerked off, shooting ropes of semen into her mouth. She savoured and swallowed every last drop.

"It's almost time for you to wake up again," he said, "But remember, whenever I cum on your ass, its a lucid dream. I'll be back tomorrow."

The next day, Percy spent the whole day jerking himself off and stopping as he was about to reach the edge. He wanted to absolutely cover her ass after a long day of edging.

When he crept into Reyna's room that night, her dogs were no longer guarding her door. He pulled her sheets away and found her completely naked, with a wet patch on the sheets around her lower half. Evidently she had been anxious for him to return.

She was lying on her front, and his gaze was immediately drawn to those round, firm buttocks. He was hard almost instantly, and he grabbed her ass, bouncing it with his hands. He squeezed her cheeks together and pressed his cock in between them and pushed his hips against her rear, plowing the gap between her cheeks.

He could soon feel that he was about to cum so he pulled out a moment before spurting rope after rope of his thick load onto her back, some reaching her shoulder, and some covering her perfect bubblebutt.

Reyna moaned as she woke up to the feel of semen on her ass. Percy washed it off of her and went to eating her booty while she gobbled down his cock. He pumped three fingers into her pussy while he tongued her anus.

Before long, Reyna came on his hands and face once again. Once again, Percy bent her over, but this time he aligned his saliva-covered cock with her asshole instead of her dripping pussy.

"Oh, fuck!" Reyna cried out as he slammed his hips against hers. "Its so big!"

Indeed, Reyna's ass was so incredibly tight and warm that even though he had just came, Percy couldn't help but feel like he wouldn't last much longer. Percy leaned forward on her to suck on her neck, biting down on her soft flesh to mark her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his fingers against her clit. Her juices gushed all over his hand; she was so wet for him. The room was filled with the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh as he rode her ass from behind hard, and her cries of pain and pleasure.

"Ah, fuck, I'm coming!" she yelled as Percy continued rapidly humping her.

He positioned her arms around her stomach and held his own hands. Then he lifted Reyna off the bed, his dick still buried inside her ass, and walked her over to the wall. He stood her up, facing the wall, and went back to plowing her ass without missing a beat.

The Puerto Rican warrior's ass bounced against his hips with every thrust. He tugged on her silky hair and manhandled her tits from behind, squeezing her round breasts and tweaking her nipples. He practically assaulted her body with non-stop pleasure all over her body.

The son of Poseidon finally relented for a minute, letting go of her. Once the daughter of Bellona caught her breath, she began twerking her ass onto his cock. Her warm walls massaged his cock, trying to milk him, but he wasn't done yet.

Percy grabbed both of her muscled arms and pulled them behind her back. He clasped them together and kept them there with one hand, while holding her hips with the other hand. He once more started ramming his stiff prick into her ass, pushing deeper and deeper into her bowels. Her ass constricted around his cock as she came yet again, actually squirting juices onto the wall.

Percy was amazed at how turned on Reyna was getting from being used and abused. He never would have guessed that the great praetor of New Rome, who grew up on an island without men with a sister who would become Queen of a tribe of man-haters, would be so aroused by the idea of getting a big dick stuffed into her ass.

She didn't move her arms when he let them go so he pulled her head down by the hair. He kissed her roughly, noticing the dazed look in her eyes. He ran his hands along her thick thighs and over her firm ass, around to her juicy pussy and up her abs. He played with her perky breasts and erect nipples. All the while, she bounced up and down on his manhood, as he drove her to a seemingly unending series of orgasms.

Finally, he pulled out of her ass and carried her back to the bed, limp, sweat-soaked, and just about unconscious, with her fluids running down her thighs. Percy knelt between her legs, eating out her shaven pussy (had it been shaved yesterday? No, he was sure there had been quite the bush down there).

After a couple of minutes of tenderly licking out her wetness, Percy pulled her to the edge of the bed, letting her ass hang off the edge. He teased her slit with his bulbous cockhead and pushed forward, letting about half of his cock inside her wetness, and then pulled back out. He slapped his cock against her shaven pussy and then went back inside her once again, again stopping halfway through and pulling back out of her dripping pussy.

A few minutes of this teasing had Reyna practically begging for his cock, but he had no intentions of fucking her pussy that night. Now that his dick was nice and wet, he slid it between her thighs, teasing her desperate lips, and then down to her asshole.

He used her tits as handles as he began fucking her ass from above, loving the little moans she gave as she realized her pussy was going to be left unattended. She reached her hand down to finger herself, to poorly simulate the feeling of his cock inside her, but he slapped her hand away.

He pinched her clit and then moved his hands back up as he rode her. His hands fondled her nice, perky breasts while he made sure that her ass would never feel full without him inside it ever again. He grabbed her legs and just about bent her in half, pulling her legs over her shoulders. She was almost pressed into a circular shape as he continued to ravish her ass.

His balls slapped angrily against her buttocks with every thrust. He could feel his jizz building up and boiling inside of his testicles, and he felt that he was about to cum. Without any warning he sprayed a thick load inside Reyna, filling her bowels with his cum.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" she asked, finally able to finger herself.

Percy started to get his clothes on, and looked down at the sexy Latina warrior, soaked in sweat and fingering herself as hard and fast as she could, all because of him, all for him. "Gods I hope so," he said.

He stayed true to his promise, returning to her the following nights. After the Giant War was finished, Percy made sure to make transportation between Camps Jupiter and Half-Blood relatively simple. Not long after, Reyna began having two visitors in her 'lucid dreams', as Annabeth attended as well.

It was only years later that they learned that Reyna had known the whole time ("Lucid dreams?" she had asked. "Really?"). Shortly after, Reyna retired as Praetor and the three of them moved into a house in New Rome, where their lust flourished.

 **A/N** : Sorry that this one's a bit late, but I can just about guarantee that the next chapter will be on time.

Side note, I didn't ask who your favourite (female) celebrities were for fun. There's a future chapter with a certain goddess who can change forms at will, and will do so, and I'd like some ideas on who you all find to be the hottest women in the world.

Poll for Chapter T is on my profile.


	19. S is for Sally and Silena

S is for Sally/Silena

 _The part of Sally will be played by Ava Addams (I'd recommend using incognito to search her)._

 _The part of Silena will be played by Nina Dobrev._

A sixteen year old Percy Jackson led his nineteen year old girlfriend Silena Beauregard into his apartment. His stepfather-to-be wasn't home, letting Percy introduce his girlfriend to his mom alone first.

Sally had heard much about Silena. She knew that she was a daughter of Aphrodite, and didn't have a very positive opinion about her and her siblings. She also knew that Silena had betrayed the Camp to Kronos during the Titan War, only to see the light and play a crucial role in stopping him. Silena's boyfriend had died, and not long later she had started dating Percy, while Annabeth had gotten together with a similarly rehabilitated Luke.

All in all, Sally wasn't very optimistic about her son's beautiful girlfriend, and was hoping to scout her out before she could hurt her baby boy.

Sally was wearing simple blue jeans and a pink t-shirt as she baked a meal of her finest blue delicacies. Percy walked in with the beautiful nineteen year old clinging to his arm, wearing an orange camp shirt and short black shorts. Sally wanted to complain that she couldn't dress up better for her son, but Percy himself was wearing worn out jeans and his own camp shirt.

Even Sally had to admit that Silena was very charming. Everything she said seemed so genuine and sincere.

As Sally bent over to pull the meat out of the oven, Silena couldn't help but stare at her huge ass. Between that ass and her gigantic tits, she half expected to find out that she was Aphrodite in disguise.

When they were around halfway through dinner, Silena dropped her fork under the table. "Oh my bad!" she exclaimed. She ducked under the table to pick it up, and noticed Percy's raging hard-on. She licked her lips.

"Oh, Percy, you're shoes are untied," she said. "Let me just fix those up before I get back up."

Percy looked under the table, confused because he was sure his shoes had been tied. He found his gorgeous girlfriend winking at him as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling his long cock out from the crotch space. She wrapped slender fingers around his cock and gave him a couple of quick jerks before swallowing him whole.

Sally looked at Percy as he grimaced. "Percy, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he responded, as Silena quietly slurped on his big dick. "Just, uh, had something funny to eat earlier."

Sally let the evasive excuse go for the moment. A couple of minutes later, and Silena still hadn't resurfaced. She looked under the table, "Silena is everything okay down there- what the fuck are you doing?!" she shrieked.

Silena looked up at Sally, Percy's rock hard cock slapping against her cheek. "Its, uh, not what it looks like?"

"Not what it fucking looks like?" Sally yelled. "Cause it fucking looks like some slut's trying to give my son a blowjob right in front of me. And not even a good one at that."

"Mom, please don't be angry," Percy pleaded.

"Why the fuck shouldn't I be?"

"I mean, its not like you didn't do the same thing at your age," he said. "Or were you not eighteen when dad knocked you up?"

Sally looked about to slap Percy, but she suddenly deflated. "You aren't wrong there," she said. "I'm just so worried that she's going to break your heart."

Sally sighed. "Fine. I won't blow a gasket - or any more of one, anyways. But Silena, at least do it right next time."

"What... What do you mean?" Silena asked, shocked at the turn of events.

"Like, don't _just_ suck his dick. Tease it, lick it, play with his balls, maybe even play with his ass, if he's into that."

"I'm not," Percy said.

"Shh you," Sally said. "I'll get to you later."

"But don't all guys want deepthroating all the way?" Silena asked.

"Of course they do. That doesn't mean you give it to them. Make them crave it, even beg for you to deepthroat, and then it'll feel even better for him. Here, come over to the couch," she said. She indicated for Percy to sit on it and spread his legs; she and Silena both knelt in front of him.

Sally grabbed her son's meaty length and gazed appreciatively at it. She gave a few long strokes and then moved her hand down to his heavy balls, playing with them. She tugged on his sack and twisted it, teasing a single finger along his length.

"Watch and learn," she said before taking both his balls into her mouth and applying suction. Then she licked all the way up the cock from the base the tip, ending with a kiss on his head.

Sally slowly took his cock into her mouth while Silena did the same with his testes. Percy inched his way into his mom's throat, but she braced her hand against his base, foiling his efforts. She let his cock fall out of her mouth with a wet plop.

"Did you see that?" she asked Silena. "I've barely started and already he's yearning for more."

She traced her tongue around his head and then took just the reddening head into her mouth. She used her saliva as lubricant to stroke off the rest of his manhood.

"Now you try," she said. "I know with your heritage, its probably instinct to do whatever possibly to cause pleasure, but just trust me on this."

Silena hesitantly wrapped her soft hand around his erect member and followed what Sally had done. Meanwhile, Sally moved behind her and removed Silena's shirt, leaving her big, perky tits in just a pink bra. Then Sally removed her own blouse, her massive breasts restrained only barely in her blue bra.

After several more minutes of teasing, Sally said. "Now deepthroat him."

Silena instantly took Percy's hardened member all the way into her throat, her wet mouth massaging his veiny, throbbing cock. She began to bob up and down on his cock, but after just a few seconds it became too much for Percy. The dam broke and he flooded her mouth with his hot sperm.

Sally watched the euphoric look on her son's face as his seed filled Silena's mouth and dripped down onto her bosom. Sally ran a finger through the cum and licked it clean. She savoured the taste of the fruit of the fruit of her loins.

"Now, wasn't that better?"

"I guess so," Silena said dubiously.

"So much better!" Percy responded enthusiastically. His cock was still rock hard.

Sally gave Silena a 'told you so' look. "Now that we've gotten through foreplay, have you two fucked before?"

Silena looked awkwardly at Percy. "Well... sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Like we've fucked, he just never lasts long, so I never really, ya know, get a lot of pleasure out of it."

"I see," Sally said. "Well, foreplay is a good solution to that. Now that he's already cum once, he won't cum again so quickly. As for your orgasms, what position do you usually use?"

"Missionary," Silena said, before clarifying, "Him on top. That way he has enough time to pull out quickly."

"Let me show you a different position, then. This one gives you a bit more control, and it'll feel like he's penetrating even deeper."

Sally turned away from Percy and pulled off her jeans, exposing her round rear in blue panties that left much of her big, meaty buttocks exposed. Then she removed those as well and turned back to face him again.

Sally straddled her son's hips. Each of her knees went outside his thighs and his meaty prick rested against her moist, hairy core. There was a thick bush of dark hair above her slit. Sally raised herself above his cock and guided him inside her. They moaned together as the biggest cock she had ever seen speared into her warm, wet depths.

Silena unclasped Sally's bra, unleashing her large, perky tits. They bounced out of their bindings and swayed rhythmically as Sally shifted her hips back and forth on Percy's engorged member.

Percy groaned at the pleasurable squeezing around his dick. He reached up to palm his mom's big titties, the same breasts that had fed him as a child while his cock speared into the pussy that birthed him. He reached around her back to grab her voluptuous ass, playing with handfuls of delightful flesh.

Sally squatted and started to lift herself up and down his manhood. His crown stayed within her at all times as she rode his slicked cock up and down.

Silena, still in her bra and shorts, lay on her side next to Percy and tilted his head to place a sensuous kiss on his lips. Their experienced lips massaged each other as she rubbed her hands on his sculpted chest.

A line of saliva kept them attached as she slowly pulled away from his kiss. "Percy?" She asked, sounding unusually hesitant. "You still like my pussy better, right?"

"Gods, mom, you feel so fucking warm and tight," he said distantly.

Silena watched on enviously as Sally took a pounding from her boyfriend. Sally's moans grew louder and more frequent as Percy massaged her big breasts and fucked her with his huge cock.

"Oh fuck Percy!" his mom said as her legs began to quiver. "That feels so good, that's my boy!" Her pussy clamped down around his dick as she came, falling forward as she did. Percy kissed and nipped at her tits as they surrounded his face.

Sally climbed off of Percy's scorching shaft and gestured for him to stand up. "Now that Silena knows how to treat you right, let me show you how to treat her right."

She gestured to Silena to sit where Percy had, on the edge of the couch with her legs spread apart. She pulled off her shorts and had Percy kneel in between those long, shapely legs. At Sally's direction, he rubbed his thumb against the tender flesh. Whereas Sally had a full bush, he could see despite the thong that Silena's pussy was entirely, seemingly freshly shaven.

Percy wondered if the children of Aphrodite all hung out together shaving each other. He was equal parts disgusted and aroused at the mental picture of Drew and Silena tantalizingly close, ever so slowly closing the distance between their lush, naked bodies...

"Start kissing around the outside of her lips," Sally said, breaking Percy out of his fantasy. He did so, the coarse beginnings of stubble tickling Silena's soft thighs. He caressed her creamy legs as his lips fluttered over her inner thighs. Her pink thong stuck to her wetness as her arousal mounted.

Sally unclasped Silena's bra, allowing her big, perky tits to bounce free. They had the perfect amount of bounce to them, the type that fakes could never even try to imitate, it could only be found in big natural tits like hers. They were topped with big, rosy nipples; Sally was glad that at the very least, her grandchildren would never go hungry.

Sally kissed her son's girlfriend before shifting over and sitting on her face. With all the instinct of a daughter of the love goddess, Silena instantly started to eat her out.

Sally continued to instruct Percy. His cock twitched at the sight of his big titted mom sitting on his big titted girlfriend's face, and he couldn't wait to be inside them both. As his mom instructed, he buried his face in between those slender thighs and nibbled at the top of her slit before gently going lower and kissing her directly through her now soaked thong.

Silena's pink centre ached and called for Percy, and he slowly pulled her undergarments down her legs. He kissed his way back up her legs even without Sally's mentorship, giving him an approving nod.

He licked up the entirety of Silena's core, marveling at how wet she was, and it was all for him. He traced the outside of her pussy with his tongue before sliding his tongue into her wetness, savouring her sweet taste. He eased his way between her folds and started to eat her out, while Sally began to moan on Silena's talented tongue.

Soon Sally was unable to give him further instructions, too absorbed in her own pleasure. Percy managed to get by on his own, using Silena's responses to decide what to keep doing and what to stop doing. The more she moaned when he fingered her, the more she shivered when he reached up and grabbed her perky tits, and the more she bucked her hips as his tongue finally hit that special spot, the more he knew he was doing the right thing.

Percy was no master manipulator of her genitals, but Silena could tell that with practice, he would be as talented and proficient as she could hope for. Before long, Silena had to pull away from Sally's pussy as she could no longer hold back her cries of "OH PERCY, YES, I'M COMING! DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, I'M COMING So HARD, OHHHH FUCK!" He proudly lapped up her juices before crawling up her body and kissing all over her cleavage.

"Yeah, you like those big titties, don't you?" His mom said from atop her throne. Sally stood up and they switched positions once more, with Percy sitting on the couch once again.

He ogled both of the gorgeous babes now that he had the chance. His mom, of course, had warm blue eyes and long, wavy brown hair. Her tits were a pair of huge, well rounded knockers, with a surprisingly small tan line from a bikini that he would now very much like to see. Her tanned skin was complemented with big, dark red nipples. Her breasts had some sag, but it only completed the image of this MILF.

As Percy had already noted, she had a thick bush of brown hair above her wetness. Her legs were shapely, and when she noticed Percy checking her out, she turned around, displaying her big, round, fat ass.

Percy turned his eyes to his beautiful, angelic girlfriend. Silena had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was not as tanned as Sally was, but had no tan lines (a bonus of dating a son of Poseidon - being able to sunbathe completely nude in the middle of the Mediterranean). Her tits were smaller than Sally's, but perkier, firmer, and with no sag.

She was also a good few inches taller than Sally, with longer legs. Percy had been familiarized with her shaven core. Following Sally's lead, she turned around, showing off her perfect, firm buttocks. Once again, her ass was smaller than Sally's, but with incredibly bounce and tightness, creating a clear curvature over her thighs. Percy had no doubt that in twenty years, she would be an insanely sexy MILF.

"If you like those titties so much," Sally said, "Why don't we put them to good use? Silena, put them on either side of that nice big cock - good, just like that - now squeeze them together."

Silena rubbed her breasts around Percy's long pole. Sally spat onto Silena's cleavage, lathering her tits with saliva. "You could also use massage oil or lube on your tits, just get them nice and wet so that his cock slides between them smoothly."

Silena started to use her breasts to caress the long shaft trapped between them. Percy groaned, her tits felt so good wrapped around his manhood.

Sally made her way towards him and straddled his face, her hairy twat resting above his head. He eagerly licked out his mom's tight pussy. She tasted differently from Silena, not quite so sweet or so tight, but amazing nevertheless. His strong arms wrapped around her juicy butt, slapping and fondling her cheeks.

Sally had been brought close to the edge by Silena, and it took Percy only a few minutes to find his mother's sweet spot, that made her thighs clench and quiver. She threw her head back, erotically playing with her tits as she sought more stimulation. "Oh, gods yes Percy," she gasped out. That's right, just like that baby. Ohh, fuck yeah!" Her fluids seeped onto Percy's face as he faithfully continued eating her out until she finally fell off of him, exhausted.

Sally sat back for a moment, deciding to let the young couple experiment on their own for a few minutes while she fingered herself gently. Percy unknowingly picked Sally's own favourite position as he bent Silena over and started to rail into her from behind.

Percy spanked his girlfriend's perfect rear, alternating between thrusting and spanking. With every thrust his swollen, cum-laden balls slapped against her engorged clitoris.

"Oh my gods," Silena panted. "Oh my gods, oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods!" Percy felt his balls growing heavy and starting to contract and spasm, but he didn't want to come early so he pushed that urge aside and focused on making this gorgeous specimen of a woman come over and over.

Finally, Silena slumped to the ground, unable to take any more. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself for driving her into what could only be called an orgasmic coma.

Percy then noticed Sally looking hungrily at his rigid manhood. She approached him and impaled herself on his thick cock once again, this time facing away from him. She rode his cock expertly, her pussy working his cock hard. He grabbed fistfuls of her big tits from behind and teased her hard nipples.

Sally was soon moaning around her son's thick cock as he drove her over the edge. After she came all over his throbbing manhood, Sally got off of his lap. She was replaced soon after by Silena, who Percy turned over so that he was on top of her, in their familiar missionary position.

Percy's lips trailed over Silena's bosom and collarbone as he teased her wetness with his swollen cockhead. He pushed forward, his stiffness impaling Silena as his lips moved further up her body and started to kiss her passionately.

He moved his mouth back down to her well rounded chest and sealed his lips over her stiff nipples. He flicked his tongue across her rosy bud.

Sally had stopped panting and come down from her dick-induced high. She now came back to the couch and positioned her bush above Silena's face before sinking her folds onto her lips. "Oh, that's good, you little slut," she hissed through gritted teeth. "I bet you love the taste of my pussy, I bet you're comparing it to the taste of my son's cum, you dirty little whore."

Silena may not have been thinking of that already, but she certainly was now. Sally's juices were sweet, while Percy's cum tasted sort of like the sea, a little salty but not overbearingly so. Silena was slightly ashamed at how aroused she felt at her boyfriend's hot mom talking down to her like that. She hoped to one day turn the tables.

Percy's thick length slid in and out of Silena's slicked up core. He felt so big inside of her, she felt so filled up and he went so far into her, farther than any other penis or toy she had ever tried before. Between his massive cock and Sally's huge tits, Silena wondered if Sally was perhaps a descendant of Aphrodite's.

Silena's pussy was so tight and wet around Percy's member. It took every bit of his self control to not blow his load inside her. With the way her pussy massaged him, the feel of her bosom underneath his mouth and hands, and the sight of his mom rocking back and forth on Silena's face, her breasts swinging wildly...gods almighty he didn't think he had ever been this hard in his life.

Before long, the seductive daughter of Aphrodite was screaming into Sally's thighs, even as the former lover of Poseidon was herself gasping.

Leaving Silena on the couch, Percy took a moment to relax, his rigid manhood aching almost painfully with need. He watched on with wide eyes as Sally got off Silena's face and moved around to bury her face against Silena's snatch. With Silena lying flat on the couch, Sally was on her hands and knees eating out the younger girl with her big butt in the air.

Percy moved behind his mom and buried his face in between her big cheeks, practically motorboating Sally's ass. He pulled his face away and slapped his cock against her buttocks, leaving long imprints against her tanned skin. He then slid his cock lower down her ass, prodding her tight anal cavity before returning to her weeping gash.

He slid into Sally's pussy from behind. Her ass bounced against his hips with every thrust, and he returned those bounces with smacks of his palm against her meaty flesh.

Sally was in heaven. She was in her favourite sexual position, with a huge cock drilling into her. Her son's big dick was making her feel pleasure like nothing she had ever felt before, and it said a lot that Percy could make her feel pleasure that a Greek god could not. His heavy, swollen testicles slapped against the backs of her thighs.

Meanwhile, Sally's face was buried in between Silena's thighs as Percy just about fucked her into his girlfriend's pussy. Silena threaded her hands through the older woman's curly hair, bucking her hips against her face as she expertly manipulated her pussy with her tongue and fingers, evidence to Silena that she had probably experimented quite a bit in her youth.

Silena smirked as she looked past her big breasts to look at Sally. "That's right, you slut, keep eating out your son's girlfriend while your son fucks you from behind like a dog, like the common whore you are." She laughed and ground Sally's face further into her wet lap. "I bet you're comparing the taste of my pussy to his cum, aren't you, you little whore?"

Before long, Sally's pussy was dripping all over Percy's long tool. Percy pulled out, his balls tensing up and ready to boil over at any moment. "I need to come so bad."

"That's good, baby, come for me," his mom cajoled, shaking her big ass at him.

Silena, her competitive streak stoked, clambered off Sally's face and kneeled in front of him. "No, Percy, come for me, paint my face!"

Sally sighed. "How about this, Percy, you fuck each for us for a minute and see who can make you cum first?"

"Sounds good to me," Percy said.

Silena bent over and Percy started ramming into her at a frantic speed. "Oh yeah, baby," Silena said, giving out loud, sexually charged moans. She did everything she could to make Percy come, twerking her ass onto his cock. Sally kneeled next to her ass and grabbed the fleshy cheeks.

"Don't you dare come, baby," Sally said with her most stern, motherly tone. "Don't you dare come for that hussy!"

The minute passed, and Sally bent over. Percy didn't even slow his thrusting, switching over to Sally's pussy smoothly. He picked up where he had left off, with Silena taking Sally's position, trying to stop him from coming. "Be a good boy," Sally said, rolling her hips back against Percy's. "And do what your mommy says. There's a good boy, come for mommy and I'll let you put it in my ass later."

Silena's eyes widened. "Don't do it, Percy, and I'll let you fuck my ass later."

On second thought, making Percy even more aroused may not have been a great idea. He pulled out at the last moment and came with force onto his mom's back and pillowy asscheeks. After the first few large spurts, he switched to Silena, plastering her face, neck, and down to her tits. Finally, he fell to the couch, utterly spent.

Many years later, Percy and his wife would continue to visit their mom and mother in law, and it was no coincidence that Percy's younger siblings, allegedly children of Sally by Paul, looked startlingly similar to and were oddly always born around the same time as Sally's grandchildren.

 **A/N:** There's a poll up for chapter U. Since there aren't any characters who start with U, I've just put up a bunch of girls who I've wanted to have but haven't had a chance.


	20. T is for Thalia

T is for Thalia

 _The part of Thalia will be played by a young Eva Green._

It was a fairly average day in Olympus, the home of the gods. Aphrodite was not currently pregnant, so she was probably somewhere on earth looking for a mortal partner. Ares was delighting in the violence of the Middle East. Hephaestus was hard at work, tinkering on his newest project in his forge. And Apollo and Hermes were hanging around in one of the many palaces, watching television.

Hermes made a face as he grabbed the remote. "Ugh, there's never anything good on anymore. _Heracles Bashes Heads_ has really declined ever since almost the entire cast died." Here he referred to the recent Second Giant War, in which many of the demigod actors died.

Apollo made a face and cleared his throat, raising his hands dramatically.

" _These channels suck, bro,_

 _They need to make changes to_

 _Hephaestus TV._ "

He smirked, proud of himself. Hermes rolled his eyes; at least he wasn't doing limericks anymore. "Aren't the lines all supposed to be independent from each other?" he asked. Apollo opened his mouth but Hermes cut him off, "Don't answer that, its not important." He looked at the remote with interest. "Hey, you ever wonder what the heart button does?"

"Nope," his bored half-brother responded. "Probably just marks channels or shows as favourites."

"But there's an arrow going through it," Hermes went on. "I'm gonna press it."

"Press it, then."

"I will." And he did it, the absolute madman.

The entire television went black before pink letters slowly appeared on the screen. They read, **_Welcome to Aphrodite TV. Click OK to enter._**

"Whoa," Apollo said. "Aphrodite got Hephaestus to make her her own network?"

"And to think I was sure Hephaestus was going to go the entire century without getting laid," Hermes snarked. "Its probably just girly rom-coms, though."

"Here, gimme that," Apollo said, grabbing the remote. "I say we at least check." He clicked the OK button on the remote, and more words appeared on the screen. "Ew, more reading? Forget I bothered."

He went to change the channel back but Hermes stopped him. "Hold on! Read that!" Apollo sighed, but did so.

 ** _Hello, fellow lovers, and welcome to Aphrodite TV. For the past year, I have coerced and cajoled demigods and gods into filming pornography, for our entertainment. I hope you enjoy as much as I did. Click OK to continue._**

"What the Hades?" Apollo inquired, but pressed OK once again.

The screen disappeared, and was replaced with small thumbnails of naked men and women, bearing titles such as " ** _Hot nymph gets anal for the first time_** " and " ** _Slutty daughter of Hermes takes Satyr cock_** " (to which Hermes covered his eyes), and many more.

They opted to sort the videos by "most popular" (both were disgusted by some of their daughters and half-siblings in the videos) and finally decided on one titled **_Incest is Relative - 42 min_** , mostly out of morbid curiosity.

The screen turned black once again, with words appearing in pink: **_Incest is Relative, starring Thalia._**

"Wait a second," Hermes said. "You don't think 'Thalia' is _Thalia_ , do you?"

Apollo looked at him with dry amusement before looking back at the TV.

The sound of a weak shower played as the camera focussed in on an empty shower. Then a teenaged girl walked into view, a silver circlet on her brow. Though she had been born close to twenty-five years ago, she had been frozen at the age of sixteen. The daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace was nude apart from the circlet, revealing a buxom, voluptuous body, especially so for a sixteen year old.

She was not especially tall, maybe five foot seven. Her eyes were a dark, stormy shade of blue, with white spots that looked like flashes of lightning. Her hair was cut short and spiked, and was pitch black. A small ring adorned her nose. Thalia's arms, legs, and abs were well defined.

Her breasts were very big and round, with the perkiness indicative of natural, eternally youthful tits. They were topped with dark, chocolate nipples. Her skin was the typical tanned colour of someone from the Mediterranean. She had wide hips, and when she turned away from the camera to get some soap, she put her firm, large buttocks on display. She turned back, and the attention was brought down to her trimmed hair above her tender pink folds.

Thalia began to lather the soap all over her body. She still couldn't believe she had to do this. Aphrodite had come to her during a time of weakness (even as a Huntress, she still had desires) and before she had known it, Aphrodite had Charmspoken her into signing an unbreakable contract, and swearing on the Styx to appear in her smut videos.

The goddess had managed to do the same to Artemis and the rest of the Hunt. Artemis' previous oaths made sure that she would only appear in lesbian videos, or non-intercourse videos such as handjobs, 'jerk off instructions', etc. Her Huntresses had not been so lucky, but those who had been made immortal when they were younger than sixteen were excluded.

Thus far, Thalia had been lucky to only have videos with other girls, mostly Artemis, Phoebe, and Annabeth. This would be her first time with a guy on camera (they had previously rehearsed the scene, doing away with her virginity).

With one hand, she massaged the soap into her breasts, while the other hand began to rub her tender vagina. She stepped with one foot onto a ledge, and the camera followed her foot up her smooth legs to her pussy. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, moaning as she manipulated her folds.

The camera shifted away and showed a young man walk into the bathroom. The son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, was wearing an orange camp shirt and basketball shorts. Much like Thalia, he had been coerced into swearing a contract on the Styx by Aphrodite - in fact, he had been about to blow a load in Annabeth's mouth when she appeared and Charmspoke them both.

Most of his scenes so far had been with either Annabeth, Aphrodite herself, or other demigods like Clarisse, Piper, and Katie. Thankfully, he hadn't had to do any scenes with other guys, as Nico and Will had been doing most of those, but he shuddered at the rumours of a threesome with Nico and Jason.

He peered around the corner and saw his cousin pleasuring herself. His mouth and eyes went wide as he mouthed "holy shit!" He fondled his cock through his shorts. He slid his hand into his shorts and started masturbating.

A few moments later, the sound of his masturbating filled the air. Thalia opened her eyes and mouthed "what the fuck?"

Without turning off the water, Thalia got out of the shower and walked towards the noise. Percy's eyes were closed as he pretended not to hear water dripping off her body. Thalia turned the corner, and was shocked to find her cousin jerking off. "What the fuck?" she asked.

Percy's eyes widened. "It, uh, isn't what it looks like?"

Thalia crossed her arms under her tits, and Percy stared unashamedly. "You know," she said with a sultry voice, "You could have just come in."

Percy looked at her in astonishment. "Wait, actually?"

She winked at him. "Why don't you take your clothes off and find out?" Her hips swayed as she walked back to the shower.

Percy hastily took his clothes off and joined her. He stepped into the shower, allowing himself to get wet, as the water trickled down his broad chest. He stood behind Thalia and played with those big tits from behind. His other hand moved between her legs and fingered her. He trailed his fingertips through her thin hair and brushed against her lips before pumping in and out of her.

Thalia reached behind her to grab his hardening meat. Having already had it inside her earlier, she knew what to expect, yet she was still astonished at how big and thick he was. Thalia rubbed Percy's member, stroking it against her hip while he washed the soap suds from her breasts and loins. Once she was clean, she turned around and squatted, putting her head at waist level.

The camera moved to just above and behind Percy's shoulder, giving the viewer Percy's point of view of the busty babe before him. Thalia kissed his engorged head prettily and weighing his hefty nuts in her soft hand. She looked like she was measuring how big of a load he could shoot.

Thalia sealed her wet, warm mouth around the tip of his pecker. She moaned around his length and forced her head further onto his manhood, until she was practically choking on his cock. She opened her eyes and, to her astonishment, saw that she had only managed half of his member!

She shrugged mentally and wrapped a hand around the base of his dick. She stroked the lower half while gradually taking him deeper into her mouth. She kept eye contact with the camera as she finally managed to deepthroat him, gargling her well-endowed cousin's cock. She let his cock slide back out of her mouth, coated in her saliva.

"I bet that's so much better than just your hand," she said. She wrapped both hands around his cock (together there was still a fair bit of exposed shaft before the crown) and tugged his balls into her mouth. She winked up at the camera as she maneuvered first one testicle and then the other into her mouth. She ran both hands up and down his penis.

Thalia remembered that the opening sequence was supposed to involve a blowjob, so she returned her mouth to his cock and forced it into her throat once again. Once it poked against the back of her throat, she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, her spittle coating his dick as she gave him quite the messy blowjob.

With Percy's cock nice and wet, she moved it into the warmth of her bosom. She trapped his meat in between her round, perky tits and moved them up and down, working over his cock. The well-hung stud groaned as she sucked on his head, which was exposed as his cock was just too big for her tits to cover.

She switched back to her mouth, letting out little moans as she licked up his shaft, kissed the sides of his cock, and swirled her tongue over his crown. She cursed to herself when Aphrodite appeared in the steam of the shower through an Iris message; they were already twelve minutes in! She had gotten addicted to the taste of cock so quickly that she had lost track of time.

"You know what would feel even better than my mouth?" she asked the camera, a sultry tone in her voice.

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"Why don't you put it in my pussy and fuck me?"

She got to her feet and turned around, bracing one of her legs on the ledge once again. Percy kneeled behind her and parted her folds from behind. He gave her flower a few licks and then nuzzled his head in between her thighs, licking deep into her tightness. She was nice and wet for him within a couple of minutes, so he got back to his feet and stood behind her, pulling her off the ledge and flush against him.

Thalia pulled the shower door closed, trapping the camera on the other side. Percy pushed her up against the glass door as he pushed his hips against hers, his cock sliding smoothly into Thalia's pussy. Thalia couldn't help the entirely genuine " _Ohhh_ ," that escaped her lips, as he filled her up so well.

Percy went slowly at first, knowing that Thalia had never had a man inside her before. Once she started to get accustomed to the feel of his length and girth, he began pounding into her. Thalia, having become an immortal virgin, was far tighter than any other girl he had been with so far, a list that included Aphrodite.

Percy kissed the back of her neck and fucked her into the door. He was several inches taller, so he had to squat somewhat uncomfortably to do so. Her round breasts were smeared against the glass. Thalia had never felt this pleasure from a woman before, and found herself moaning.

"Oh, Styx Percy, that feels so good right there! Don't stop, please don't stop, make me yours, please, ohhh!" Pleasure crossed her face as she came around his cock. Percy grunted as she lost control, and only the water all around them stopped him from being fried.

Percy smoothly slid out of her wet core, noting the timer that read seventeen minutes. He turned her around into a sensual, toe-curling kiss. "Why don't we move somewhere more comfortable?" he suggested.

There was a cut in the film, during which Percy and Thalia walked through the mansion into a bedroom. "We should do this again sometime," Thalia suggested.

"With or without Annabeth?"

Thalia smiled. "I'm willing to try anything."

"Do you think she'd be okay with that?" he asked, seriously considering it.

"My dad is married to his sister, Percy. Weirder things have happened in the Greek world than polygamy."

Percy couldn't refute that. "Now that we aren't under the water anymore, do you think you could control your orgasms a bit more? The lightning might actually hurt me now."

Thalia blushed. "Of course, you caught me by surprise a bit."

"Are you alright with me going a bit harder?" he asked, opening the door to a lavish bedroom.

"Go for it," Thalia said, crawling onto the massive bed with its pristine white sheets. She bent over, and the camera recommenced rolling as Percy climbed onto the bed behind her.

Percy surprised Thalia by going off script here. He was supposed to fuck her for a few minutes and then come on her face, but as addicted as she had gotten to his cock, he had clearly become addicted with her tight snatch. He kneeled behind her and ate out her pussy from behind.

"Ohh!" Thalia moaned at the surprise intrusion of his wet tongue into her love canal. He tucked his nose into her buttocks, giving her soapy ass a sniff. Thalia rode her hips back against his face, making him motorboat her ass while licking her cunt.

Percy pulled his tongue out and gave her big buttock a warm kiss and a few licks. "Gods, you taste so good."

"Enough talking," Percy's buxom scene partner complained. "Get back to fucking."

Percy was only too willing to comply. He guided his cock back into Thalia's wetness, and once again couldn't help reflecting on just how tight she was. Admittedly, he hadn't fucked any of the longer tenured Huntresses (yet!) but he couldn't imagine a vagina that could massage and caress his cock like hers.[1]

Thalia's eyes rolled back into her head as the big prick filled her gash. The camera focussed on her beautiful face as she bit her lip in ecstasy. Her luscious tits swayed to and fro in time with Percy's thrusts, and she grabbed her big orbs, woman-handling them and squeezing them together for the camera.

She threw her head back and her mouth opened. Her breath hitched as Percy hit an especially deep point in her. She gave silent gasps as Percy drove her over the edge. "Oh Styx, I'm going to come on that big fat cock!"

The camera switched to show Percy's thick manhood pounding her delicious pussy. She bucked her hips back against his, and he responded with a spank to each of her buttocks. Her rear jiggled on that thick cock as the camera once more trailed back to her face.

"Oh fuck, just like that, you're gonna make me come so hard, oh, yes, yes, yes, ohhhhHHH!" She cried out as she came.

Percy slid out of her, noticing the timer at twenty four minutes. This was supposed to be the moneyshot, but this time it was Thalia going off script saying, "I wanna ride that cock" with a sultry lick of her lips.

Later on, they would suggest to Aphrodite that she could just cut it down from there to the actual cumshot, to which the goddess of love had responded, "Cut it out? Are you kidding me? That was the hottest stuff I've ever seen!"

Percy lay on his back. Thalia decided to repay his previous favour before getting on his cock, so she took it into her warm hand and licked up and down his length. Then she took it into her mouth and managed to get it all the way into her throat in only a few pumps. She massaged his tender and very swollen balls.

Thalia let his cock out of her mouth and straddled his hips, her wetness teasing his crown. She slowly inserted him into her, giving out light gasps and moans as she lowered herself onto his throbbing pole until finally their hips met.

Without further ado, Thalia began to buck her hips against him, riding him with the appearance of far more experience than she actually had. Her only experience so far had been on Percy's cock a little earlier. She rotated her hips around his member and then bounced up and down on his cock.

Her perky tits bounced around as she bounced, and Percy reached up to play with them. His coarse fingers trailed lines of fire across her bosom as he palmed both of her breasts and teased her very erect nipples. Thalia leaned forward, letting her breasts hover above Percy's face, and he naturally sealed his lips around one of her hard tips.

The camera focussed on Thalia's firm rear, as Percy grabbed her buttocks and hammered into her. He suckled her lovely bosom, and she gleefully threaded her fingers through his messy hair as he very quickly brought her back to the edge and over it.

Thalia's orgasms were becoming more and more difficult for Percy to ride out without coming with her. She was so warm, so wet, and everytime she came her pussy convulsed tightly around his member. His veiny cock throbbed and twitched.

Percy's cock led Thalia through a chain of consecutive orgasms, with every high being followed by another high. She was hardly able to think, let alone talk, she was so aroused, so she had to make due with moaning incomprehensively and the occasional "So big!" or "Oh gods!"

Just as Thalia thought she could take no more, Percy turned her over and onto her left side. He lay down behind her. The clock, long since forgotten, read twenty nine minutes. Percy pulled her right leg over his and guided his cock back inside of her.

The erotic sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Percy thrusted into her from behind. Beads of sweat formed on his back and chest, and sparkled in the valley between Thalia's heaving breasts. He reached around her to play with her tits and to run his hands over her thick thighs. He tilted her head towards his and kissed her passionately, as if he had forgotten that they were on camera and he just wanted to make slow, sensuous love to her.

Thalia had never been one for slow and sensuous. At the thirty two minute mark, she rolled back onto him, this time with her back towards him, giving him an excellent view of her booty moving up and down his shaft. Thalia twerked with her big white ass on his cock, with a notable tan line over most of her rear, and Percy took a moment to put his arms behind his head and enjoy the feel of her walls massaging his organ.

Percy worshipped her ass with his hands while she rode his dick. He squeezed and slapped her ass, sliding his fingers along the crack.

Thalia quickly found herself overcome with pleasure once again and fell off of Percy around the thirty six minute mark.

Percy moved on top of her, kissing from her pussy up her heated flesh between her tits and up to her neck. He slapped his stiff tool against Thalia's trimmed landing strip, splattering pre-cum onto her stomach. Then he slid his cock into her, filling her to the hilt. He went in and out of her lane with long, deep pumps, pulling his cock out until only the head was still inside and then filling her to the brim once again with a single, smooth thrust.

Thalia massaged his scalp while he made love to her. He worshipped her body with his hands while peppering her bosom and neck with kisses and tender sucks. Her face was filled with pleasure, something that the camera made sure to pick up on. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat from the exertion.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

Percy had no intentions of doing so. He pulled her legs up over her head, and sucked on the toes of one of her pretty feet. Her knees pressed up against her breasts as he picked up his pace, his hefty balls swinging around as he started to truly pound into her.

They shared a soft, almost loving kiss. "I'm gonna have to ask Artemis to revoke my immortality," Thalia murmured, although with Hephaestus' technology, the camera easily picked it up.

"Won't she turn you into an animal or something?" Percy asked.

"Nah, this cock is a good enough reason to leave the Hunt."

Percy kissed her once again, rubbing her tits under her knees.

"Oh fuck!" Thalia exclaimed. "You're gonna make me come again, I'm gonna come on that dick AGAIIIN, FUCK!" Her hair was even spikier than usual as the air around them crackled.

Percy was able to barely ride out Thalia's orgasm before he pulled out. She instantly got to her knees in front of him and sealed her lips around his cockhead and jerked off his meaty shaft with one hand, squeezing his balls with the other. Percy stood perpendicular to her, so that the camera got a full view of her front and Percy's side, with Thalia gulping down his cock. "Aah, fuck, I'm gonna come baby!" he warned.

She pulled his cock out, saying, "Come for me baby, give me that big load." She put her mouth around his cock just as his balls burst forth, shooting his cum into her mouth. It overflowed her mouth, and a fair amount of his sticky seed spilled onto those big tits.

Thalia swallowed down the remainder of his semen and stared lustfully into the camera as she rubbed the semen onto her tits, and it faded to black.

Hermes and Apollo awkwardly looked at the black screen, each trying to ignore that the other had come three times (four for Apollo) in their pants. Apollo held up his hand.

" _That was so hot, bro,_

 _Aphrodite TV rocks!_

 _I want to see more._ "

"I fucking hate you," Hermes deadpanned. "That wasn't even slightly good."

A light went off in Apollo's head. "Hey, why haven't either of us been contacted for these videos?"

In a surprising bout of logic, Hermes answered, "Why would anyone want to watch us instead of Percy?"

 **A/N:** This was a fun chapter to write, hope you liked it. Poll for chapter V is on my profile.

* * *

[1]


	21. U is for Katie and Rachel

U is for Rachel/Katie (User's Request)

 _The part of Rachel Elizabeth Dare will be played by Bella Thorne._

 _The part of Katie Gardner will be played by Daisy Ridley._

The centaur Chiron stood before the cabin leaders in the Big House with news of a new quest from the gods. "Well?" Travis Stoll asked, from next to his brother Connor. "Which god screwed up this time?"

Chiron levelled them with a glare. "Lord Hades has alerted us that some seeds from the pomegranate tree in the underworld have gone missing. He believes them to be in the Sea of Monsters, along the coast of Scylla. In order to get there and to contain the plants, I've chosen Percy Jackson and Katie Gardner to lead the quest. No objections," he said as both Stolls made to object.

Chiron continued, "As always, the two of you can choose a third member of your quest, after you have consulted the Oracle. Perhaps Ms. Dare will suggest you not to choose any children of Hermes as your partner."

Katie glared at the Stoll brothers, who as usual were checking her out. "As if we'd choose them anyways." Percy spared them a sympathetic glance before leaving with Katie to find Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi.

It was a fair bit of a trek to the Oracle's cave, so Percy and Katie filled the time with small talk. Katie was wearing muddied jeans and her orange camp shirt. Despite being first cousins and having known each other for years, they had never really hung out together.

"Is this your first quest?" he asked. He knew Katie was one of the demigods who stayed at camp all year long; she didn't get along with her father and being the daughter of one of Kronos and Rhea's children, monsters were attracted to her scent.

"A couple," she answered. "Mostly helping satyrs bring in new demigods, or to help with plant related problems, like this one."

"So what's going on with you and the Stolls?" he prodded.

"Nothing is going on with me and the Stolls," she answered. "They're immature man-children who need to stop pranking my cabin."

Percy chuckled. "You sound like Annabeth used to sound when she talked about me, before we started dating."

Katie glared at him. "Oh, shut up." That only made Percy laugh even harder. "How's Annabeth doing?"

"She's good," he said. "She wanted to give her dad and step-mom a second chance, and so far they've been getting along well."

"Lots of IM's?"

"Iris must be making a fortune off of us."

They arrived at the Oracle's cave soon after. Rachel was already waiting for them, wearing a blue shirt that was too big for her and paint-stained jeans. "Hey friends!" she said, setting down her paint brush. "Here for a prophecy?"

"Yes, we are. Does the Oracle have anything?" Percy asked.

"She might," Rachel said. "But I don't think I wanna give it away for free."

"What?" Katie asked. "You want us to buy your prophecies now?"

"No, nothing like that," Rachel defended. "I just want Percy to let me suck his dick. And don't act like you don't want it, Percy, I know jerking it for IM's of Annabeth can't compare to a real blowjob."

Percy looked to Katie, who said, "I won't tell, as long as you let me in on the action."

Percy seemed to be weighing his choices, but between going back to camp without a prophecy and getting his cock sucked by two hot girls, it was an easy choice. He pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, letting his jeans fall to the ground. Rachel caressed his hard on through his boxers.

Katie stepped close to him and traced his abdomen. Percy tilted her chin up and shared a long, sensual kiss with her. He reached under her camp t-shirt and fondled a pair of nice, firm breasts under a bra. Rachel reached into his soft black boxers and curled her hand around the thick shaft it discovered. She gave Percy a few pumps before taking off her shirt.

Rachel didn't have a bra on underneath. She revealed a pair of big, firm, juicy CC breasts, with pink nipples already fully erect. She saw Percy's raised eyebrows and said, "I knew you were gonna say yes."

Percy took a moment to look his friend up and down and took in how hot she really was for the first time. Apart from her fantastic breasts, she had wavy red hair and sharp green eyes. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Her lips were plump, and he couldn't wait to feel them around his cock. She was several inches shorter than him, at around 5'7.

His attention was drawn back to Katie as she trailed her hand down his arm. She slipped out of her orange shirt, revealing a nice, green push-up bra. Her curly light brown hair led past her shoulders, and she had warm, green eyes. She was more tanned than Rachel, a by-product of her Mediterranean background and from being outside gardening all the time.

Katie unclasped her bra, letting her tits bounce free. They were smaller than Rachel's, around BBs, with dark tips. She was around an inch shorter than Rachel. He admired both girls' very curvy bodies as they kneeled in front of him and pulled down his boxers. They gazed in awe as his thick manhood sprang out, with the pair of heavy orbs underneath.

Katie wrapped both hands around his manhood and gave his tip a soft kiss. "You've got a gorgeous cock," she said.

Rachel fondled his balls and then put a hand around his base. Even with both of Katie's hands, there was still room between their hands and his cockhead. "You're so big," she said, adding her other hand to finally cover his entire shaft. "Now I wanna feel you inside me, too."

"First things first, how about you blow me?" he asked, reminding them of their original intentions.

"Sounds like a plan," Rachel said. She removed her soft hands from his phallus and lowered her head. She rolled her tongue over the throbbing piece of meat. Percy jerked his hips forward to give Rachel more access. The redhead travelled down his prick and took his balls into her mouth.

Katie kissed Percy's pecs and then started to move down his fit body. She lathered his torso with kisses. When she made her way to his inflamed crotch, she echoed Rachel's earlier treatment, licking all over his tool.

Katie then took one of his balls into her mouth and applied suction to it while Rachel did the same. They each wrapped a hand around his shaft and pumped up and down with different speeds and techniques, Katie giving more of a twist to her strokes. His cock pointed up between their heads, aching for their full attention.

Rachel let his ball go free with a wet _pop!_ and trailed her lips back up his penis. She gave his crown a sloppy kiss and swirled her tongue around it. Then Rachel finally took his cockhead into her mouth, and eased it into her. Her warm, wet throat coaxed his dick further inside until she couldn't fit anymore of him, roughly two thirds of the way down.

Rachel gagged on his cock trying to fit him deeper into her throat, but couldn't manage any more. She hummed against his cock, making his body thrum pleasantly, and moaned around his prick. She let him out and gave him a few rapid pumps, "That feel good, Percy?"

Percy groaned as Katie lightly squeezed his tender sack. "So fucking good," he said. If you girls keep this up, I'm gonna come soon."

Rachel trailed her way back down to his nuts, relieving Katie of her duty. The demigoddess picked up where Rachel had left off. She guided Percy into her mouth and bobbed her way onto his hardness. Within seconds, his cockhead was pushing the back of her throat, entirely in her mouth.

Rachel looked at her enviously. "How?" she asked herself. Her best answer was that Half-Bloods were just wired better for oral sex.

Katie went up and down Percy's manhood, taking his whole shaft in a single thrust over and over again. She stopped moving her head and Percy grabbed her hair. He jerked his hips back and forth against her face, fucking her throat. All the while, Rachel was fondling and tickling his testicles.

"Oh, fuck," he cursed after only a few minutes of this. "I'm gonna blow!"

Katie pulled her head away and jerked his cock off. In only a couple of pumps, he tensed up, his balls clenching. Katie aimed his shaft at Rachel, and the first few spurts landed on Rachel's face and in her hair. Then she directed it back at her, giving herself a few shots, before positioning the last few wads of spunk on Rachel's tits.

Rachel glared at her, and Katie licked her lips before starting to lick the semen off of Rachel's bosom. Then Rachel returned the favour, tasting Percy's load from Katie's face. At this incredibly hot sight, of one of his best friends and his cousin licking his come off each other, Percy found his member not daring to go flaccid.

There was a fairly nice couch there, so Percy lay down on it and looked over to the two topless girls. "Like you girls said, it's been a while without Annabeth," he said. "I've got a lot left in the tank."

Rachel and Katie shared a sensual kiss and a whispered conversation. Evidently agreeing on their next course of action, they walked to the couch, swinging their hips seductively. Rachel turned around and shook her ass a little. Katie grabbed her jeans-clad ass and gave it a little spank. Percy leaned forward as Katie squeezed the Oracle's ass before wiggling the tight jeans down her lower body, exposing her tight, firm buttocks with only white panties covering her crotch.

Percy grabbed Rachel's ass and gave her rear soft kisses, sucking at her plentiful flesh as Katie tugged the jeans off. Katie kissed up the long, creamy legs and met Percy, their lips joining above Rachel's backside. She did the same with the cotton panties, and Percy spread apart Rachel's round cheeks. He blew softly into her anus and traced his tongue over the contours of her rear. He was about to prod his tongue into her ass when she turned around and stepped back, giving him a good view of the bush of red hair, neatly trimmed into a triangle above her slit.

Rachel stepped away once again, and Katie took her spot, her muddied jeans inches away from Percy's face. Rachel kneeled next to Katie and tugged down the form-fitting jeans after giving her a few spanks of her own. This revealed a very round, fat ass, bigger and rounder than Rachel's, covered in only a very small green thong that matched her bra. Like Katie had done, Rachel kissed her way up the longer, tanner legs, before joining Percy's mouth in worshipping the big butt.

Rachel grabbed a handful of each cheek and played with them. Percy moved forward and let them bounce up against his face as Rachel made Katie's ass clap. Rachel then pulled down the thong, and Percy treated her backside much the way he had Rachel's, licking and kissing all over her on the way to her small hole. Once again, a moment before he could intrude his tongue into her rear, Katie pulled away, showing off her thick bush of dark hair, not as trimmed as Rachel's.

Rachel and Katie softly pushed him back onto the couch. "Why don't you show me what that tongue can do?" Katie asked, straddling his face. Percy gladly made acquaintance with her pussy, kissing her thighs before guiding his tongue into her wet slit. Katie played with the erect nipples of her firm breasts as Percy flicked his tongue to and fro within her, obtaining a sense of what worked for her by her moans.

Meanwhile, Rachel had noticed that Percy's manhood was standing at attention. She caressed his testicles, finding them to still be heavy with semen. She stuck his manhood between her breasts, squeezing them around his cock to ensure that he was fully hard. The redheaded vixen went on to guide Percy's dick back into her mouth. She fondled his balls while easing her mouth down his shaft, bobbing her head up and down and taking an inch more every time.

Percy delighted in eating out Katie's sweet pussy. She tasted like every herb or plant he had ever tasted or smelled before, with even hints of moonlace. He made sure to alternate long, deep licks with smaller, faster licks, and occasionally sticking his tongue into her flower and moving it inside her. He nibbled at her tender flesh above her pussy. Katie bucked her hips against his face, tugging his hair and shoving his face further into her pussy as he drove her crazy with his magical tongue and his rough hands caressing her buttocks.

Katie's hips began to jolt and jerk out of control against his face as he made her feel pleasure that even two sons of Hermes at the same time couldn't create. Her juices leaked onto Percy's face, but he made no move to stop lapping at her lower lips. When he finally did stop, it was only to replace his tongue with his index and middle fingers, and start pumping in and out of her vagina.

Rachel finally managed to fit Percy's fat cock all the way down her throat. She gave a victorious "Mmmmf!" and bobbed her head up and down his shaft more rapidly, happily choking on her crush's thick dick. Rachel wrapped her tits around his dick once again and suckled his purpling head, loving the feel of those heavy balls thrumming warmly against the underside of her tits.

Katie finally rose off of Percy's hand, having been brought to a second climax by his talented fingers. She gave him a long kiss before saying to Rachel, "I need that dick in me."

Rachel seemed torn between wanting to feel his tongue inside her and not wanting to give up his cock, but decided to do so. They switched places, with Rachel lowering herself onto Percy's face, and Katie gently guiding Percy's pulsating cock. It felt so big inside her tightness, that Katie couldn't restrain a moan as their hips met. She braced her hands against his pecs as her inner muscles got used to his girth.

Percy, having seen his success with Katie, used similar methods with Rachel. He adjusted his oral tactics to her guiding moans, finding that some things that Katie had enjoyed she did not, and others that Katie had not enjoyed drove Rachel crazy. After a few minutes of experimentation, Percy was deftly maneuvering his tongue between Rachel's nether lips. He felt her sweet wetness drip onto his face, making him more eager to please her.

Once Katie was more accustomed to Percy's manhood being inside her, she began to move her hips against his. She started off slow, leaning forward to give Rachel sensual kisses and grabbing each other's breasts. She began to move along Percy's pole more quickly, raising her hips and letting her lower lips tightly grip that big cock as it tore apart her insides, reforming her pussy.

Before long, Rachel was gushing all over Percy's face, and his tongue was replaced by his fingers. He stretched those appendages within her tight walls, twisting them and flexing them. He moved his hips up against Katie's, and soon the daughter of Demeter had leaned forward more fully and was letting him determine the pace. One of his arms was wrapped around her lower back as he pushed up and into the tight young body atop him. Katie's eyes rolled backwards as she moaned for him to not stop.

Katie's pussy muscles tightened around the throbbing tool inside her, trying to coax the load out of his swollen balls, but it was evident that he didn't want to blow just yet. Percy slipped out of her and turned her into her back where she lay, her sweaty bosom heaving.

Rachel kneeled between the brunette's legs. She played with the thick tufts of hair between her fingers, and then began to lick at her abused, stimulated pussy. Percy stepped behind Rachel as she lifted her ass up into the air to get a better angle at Katie's honeypot. Percy gave his manhood a few jerks and then guided it in between Rachel's eager lips. Rachel, who had seen it coming, just gave a happy little moan while continuing to work at Katie's twat.

Percy groaned as he sheathed himself inside Rachel. She was both tighter and wetter than Katie, giving his cock more lubricant but constricting him so nicely. He gave her backside a light spank, which made her roll her hips back against him.

Percy grabbed Rachel's hips with both hands and used them as handles. He started to thrust his hips back and forth, eliciting moans and whines from both girls, as Rachel's face was forced into Katie's snatch.

Percy slowed down a little, giving Rachel a slight break and letting go of his handfuls of her ass. He bent over her to kiss the nape of her neck and then kissed down her back to her lovely rear. He spanked her fleshy buttocks again, this time harder, and her pale flesh turned pink immediately. He squeezed her buttocks and then gave her another spank, and another after that.

Once Rachel's ass was covered in red handprints, he began plowing into her once again. His heavy balls swayed back and forth against her, rocking against her hardened nub and sending jolts through her spine. He tugged on the mane of curly red hair as he started to truly rail into her. Before long, the witty mortal could only say, "Oh! Oh, gods yes, oh! OHHHH!" as the divine cock inside her drove her to unimagined levels of pleasure.

Percy pulled out of that tight mortal pussy, Rachel's juices dripping all over his dick. He turned Rachel over like he had done with Katie, and the daughter of Demeter buried her face in the Oracle's twat, their positions now switched. Percy got behind her and allowed himself to be mesmerized by his cousin's tight, round ass. He buried his face within the mounds of flesh and flicked his tongue into her dark hole.

Katie squealed in surprise and pleasure at the wet intrusion into her butthole. Percy pumped two fingers into her wet hole and licked out her rosebud. Then he replaced his tongue with his index finger and stretched out her ass, adding a second and finally a third finger to simulate his girth.

Once Katie's ass was nice and opened up, ready for his thick cock, he said, "Get on your back, babe."

"Are you gonna take my ass?"

"Do you want me to?"

"So badly," she admitted. "No one's ever had my ass before… I want you to be the first, Percy. I want my first time to be memorable, I don't ever wanna sit ever again without thinking of your dick ramming into my ass."

Percy's dick twitched as Katie lay on her back. He eased his dick into her pussy, getting it nice and wet, and then pulled out to let his cock go slightly below it. He teased her anus and then slowly filled her bowels with his member. As his bloated balls finally came to rest against Katie's plump ass, her eyes rolled back and she gave a long, sensual moan.

Rachel cut her moan off with a kiss and then straddled Katie's face, facing Percy. She shared another kiss with Percy and reached down to pump two fingers in and out of Katie's wetness. She could feel the bulbous cock through Katie's body, and she could feel that cock pull out and then re-enter Katie's ass. Katie moaned once again before turning her attention to Rachel. She returned the favour, pumping two fingers inside of her. Then she noticed the delicate rosebud above her face and gave it slow, tender licks.

Percy's right hand roamed all over Katie's body underneath him, teasing her sides and flat stomach and playing with her firm breasts. His left hand did the same to Rachel, moving up her taut body to cup her tits, and down to tease her wetness alongside Katie's hand.

Katie switched her tongue for her fingers, and Percy substituted his fingers into Rachel's now empty pussy. The pumped in tandem, Katie first and then Percy.

All the while, Percy began to pick up speed inside Katie's tight ass. It was difficult at first, with her ass unused to penetration of any kind and constricting his hard dick, but her anal muscles began to become used to the intrusive presence and he was able to ram her harder and faster, loosening up her ass. Katie could tell that there was not another cock in the world, mortal or divine, that would make her feel as full as Percy's could, driving deep into her bowels like this.

Before long, neither girl could take any more pleasure from the combination of each other and Percy. He decided to give Katie's worn ass a break and lifted Rachel off of Katie's face and carried her to the nearest wall, pressing her busty chest against it. He slid his hand down her back and between her asscheeks, pushing two fingers inside her to check if Katie had stretched her out enough. Happy with what he found, he lifted her up against the wall a little to get to the same height as him, and then dropped her ass first onto his cock.

Rachel screamed as her ass was impaled on that huge dick all at once, tearing through her virgin asshole. Tears pricked at her eyes as she screamed, "Oh fuck! Oh, it feels so good! Don't stop, don't fucking stop!" She bore the pain as it was soon overtook by pleasure that even she couldn't have predicted as Percy's member speared into her bowels. He kept her levitating in mid-air, lifting her up and down his shaft as her tight ass massaged his pole.

Rachel's thick, creamy thighs came down upon Percy's balls every time he dropped her onto his cock once again. Never would she have imagined that she was such a slut for anal, though she wondered if Percy's divinity had anything to do with it. At any rate, she knew no mortal could hope to compare for her.

Rachel came _hard_ as Percy didn't stop pounding into her, his heavy testicles swelling up from his need to come. Rachel squirted, painting the wall with her juices as the massive dick stayed deep inside her anal cavity, making her juicy butt bounce against him. "Oh fuck, Percy!" she squealed as he finally let her feet touch the ground, but kept his cock inside her. He now started to ram her from behind, much harder and faster than he could have before.

"Oh gods, that feels so fucking good!" Rachel cried out as he bottomed out inside her bottom. He pulled out until only his head was still in her, and then thrusted all the way back in. He pulled her mane of red hair all over her right shoulder and began kissing and sucking on her left shoulder, making sure to leave an imprint in her skin.

"You love this dick, don't you?" he asked, turning her face around to face him.

"Gods yes, it's the only dick I'll ever need, it's so good! You can fuck my ass and pussy whenever you want, please, I can guarantee that Annabeth will never know!"

Percy smirked and kissed her roughly, giving her ass another spank. He squeezed her breasts from behind and started to pound her harder and faster, seeing that Katie had come back to her senses. He could feel Rachel's body stiffening around his rod, and he urged her on, "Come for me, baby, show me how much you love this dick."

"Fuck, I'd give up an arm and a leg for this dick, I feel like I was designed to come for this dick!" she said, as she convulsed against his firm body once again, coming even harder than she had before and giving her walls another stain, and hoping that one day Percy would stain her inner walls.

As Percy withdrew his throbbing cock from Rachel's ass, Apollo's oracle fell to the ground to lie down and catch her breath. Katie, more than eager to take her place, wagged a finger to Percy to come over, and bent over the couch. He slapped his dick against her plump cheeks, spraying them with pre-come, and stuck his dick inside her ass. "OH, fuck! Stretch my ass! I forgot how big you felt!" Katie screamed as he assaulted her ass.

Percy grabbed her firm ass and welcomed the tight sheath around him. Katie's anal walls tightly gripped him all the way from tip to base. She squirmed on his long dick, but soon re-accommodated to its immensity.

"I bet you love the feel of my Venus flytrap gobbling up your dick, don't you?" Katie asked over her shoulder.

"It's so damn tight, Katie! Tighter than Rachel's," he admitted as he enjoyed her anal cavity.

"With how big your dick is, not for long, I bet," Katie muttered.

Percy held onto Katie's big bubblebutt as she backed into him, his shaft disappearing into her warm depths. Katie pulled her cavern away to the tip of the engorged head, and plunged back down the thick trunk. She rhythmically repeated her butt-fucking, loving every second.

As Percy's head hit far up her bowels, she yelped in pleasant pain. "Your huge dick in my ass is gonna make me come again!" she yelled, her body stiffening almost as much as Percy's member.

Katie's orgasm hit her like a brick wall. Her asshole wrapped even more tightly around Percy's dick as she came. Her body shuddered out of her control as waves of ecstasy shot through her. Outside of Rachel's small home, trees were sprouting and forming a miniature forest of assorted greeneries as Percy unlocked powers she had never known she had, completely making her lose control.

Katie slid off of the couch onto the ground, and Rachel took her place. "Lie down," she directed Percy, "I want to show you how a real woman gets her ass fucked."

Percy obediently did so, his hard fuck-stick pointing into the air. Rachel grabbed it, giving him a few quick pumps, and then straddled him. She dropped her ass onto his pole, delighting in the way it impaled and drove into her.

She lifted her rear off the throbbing cock, until the head almost slipped out of her. Then she plummeted herself back onto the hero of Olympus' pelvis. She screamed again. Percy groaned as her tight walls gripped him, sending his nerves into overload.

She started to gallop on the son of Poseidon as if her life depended on it. Sweat ran down her body as she thrust her asshole up and down, driving Percy crazy. He palmed her big ass and watched as it bounced fluidly with their hips. Rachel moaned loudly as his head hit her bowels, and she increased the speed of her galloping.

"Shit, Rachel, I'm so close!" Rachel all of a sudden stopped riding. "Rachel, please, I'm so close!" he repeated.

"Tell me my ass is better than Katie's," she demanded.

"It is," he said freely, "Your ass is better than Katie's, it's so much warmer!"

Rachel's toes curled at the admission as pleasure enveloped her. "I'm coming!" she cried out as she came, her orifices tightening.

Percy groaned as Rachel got off his throbbing cock, so close to release.

"Styx, I'm gonna come so hard," he warned, wrapping his hand around his tool and pumping it hard and fast. Katie and Rachel both stood in front of him and leaned over onto the couch, prostrating their juicy booties for Percy. He inserted his cock into Rachel's ass, thrusting into her for a minute or two, and then switched over to Katie's ass, filling her ass for another minute or two.

Katie and Rachel kissed each other tenderly as he switched between their asses. He pulled out and stroked himself once again as Katie softly kissed and nibbled at Rachel's shoulder. He finally came with a groan, shooting the first few ropes onto Katie's ass and then switching to Rachel's, and then back to Katie's before the final few spurts landed on Rachel's rear.

Rachel and Katie both looked over their shoulders in astonishment at the huge, thick load coating their backsides. They turned around and kneeled before his manhood, each suckling one of his emptied testicles. They licked up his softening shaft and kissed each other, trapping his prick between their lips.

"So, have we earned that prophecy?" Katie asked.

"Mmm, for sure. If you promise to do this again, I'll even give you a non-vague one."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, this is definitely happening again."

And, indeed, it did happen again, many times in fact. After he and Katie returned from their successful quest, one of the first successful ones that didn't include a third member, he ended things with Annabeth, who agreed that long-distance relationships were too difficult to keep up.

Percy and Katie went on to make many more trips to the Oracle, and only some of them were for prophecies, until three years later when another clear-sighted mortal was brought to camp and became the new Oracle, at which point the trio withdrew from camp life and lived very long, happy lives together.

 **A/N** : So despite the poll for next week being very close between Venus and Vesta, I've chosen Venus because a) I've already done a Hestia chapter, and b) I wanted to do the Venus one more. Anyways, this is your last chance to review or PM me your favourite celebrities, and if there's any kink that you really despise, let me know or else it could appear in the next chapter (currently everything is on the table, from watersports to bondage to pegging to ballbusting to even weirder stuff, so if any of that bothers you… let me know).

Also, the poll for the W girls is up on my profile.


	22. V is for Venus

V is for Venus

 _The part of Aphrodite will be played, in order, by Charlotte McKinney, Adriana Chechik (use incognito to search for her), Jennifer Connelly, Marie Avgeropoulos, Cobie Smulders, Scarlett Johannson, Sofia Vergara, Angelina Jolie, Hillary Duff, and Eliza Taylor._

The Roman goddess of love and beauty, Venus, was in her temple in Las Vegas, which may or may not have also been a brothel. She watched on as a certain trio of Roman demigods, which were beginning to be referred to as "the Golden Trio," were moments away from completing their most recent quest. They were the daughter of Bellona, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, the former disciple of Circe and recently named Praetor of New Rome; the son of Jupiter, Jason Grace, one of Rome's greatest warriors and Praetor for two years; and the son of Neptune, Percy Jackson, one of the greatest demigods to ever live, but would probably never be named Praetor due to the Senate (that is, Octavian) deeming him too immature to lead the entire camp.

Venus had been watching the young son of Neptune for a long time now. It had been some months since their defeat of the Titan army on Mount Othrys, but they had not received the praise that their Greek counterparts had. While she personally couldn't care less about Jason and Reyna, Venus was intent on thanking Percy for all he had done, the only way she knew how.

Venus couldn't explain how her nipples perked up as she watched the sixteen year old Percy tear through a different brothel in Las Vegas, one that was occupied by forty nine sisters, known collectively as the Danaids, of fame for having killed all their husbands on their wedding nights. They had been seducing and killing men in their beds, but the trio were easily slicing through them with their imperial gold swords, turning them into gold dust.

Venus slowly moved her right hand under her dress and down her panties, pumping two fingers into her folds as she spread her legs, watching the stud fight for his life. As he finally defeated the last monster and grinned at his friends, Venus moaned, coming on her fingers. She licked her juices off her fingers as she watched the trio celebrate, desperate to have a piece of Percy to herself.

Venus was nothing if not patient, so naturally she abducted Percy right that moment and transported him into a pocket dimension, one where they had all the time they could need and no one could find them.

"What the…" Percy asked as he appeared in a lavish bedroom. He withdrew his gladius Riptide and turned around in a full circle before backing up against a wall. A form appeared on the large bed that he was now facing, a form that was as familiar to him as it was voluptuous. He hastily put his gladius away and kneeled. "My lady," said Percy.

Venus stretched out on the bed in only a black negligee that was very see through and ended barely below her waist. Percy could see a pair of erect nipples poking through the sheer cloth. "Rise, young hero," Venus said nobly. He did so, doing his best to maintain eye contact as her bosom spilled out of her night gown. "It has come to my attention that you were never properly thanked for defeating Krios."

Percy blushed and looked away. "I couldn't have done that without Jason and Reyna. It really wasn't anything worth thanking me for."

Venus gave him a warm smile. "Au contraire, darling. You saved the lives of many of my children and legacies. I'm afraid I'm in your debt."

Percy gulped as she pulled the top of her gown down, exposing more of her big, tan chest. "Really, it was nothing," he said. "Please, my friends are probably worried about me-"

"Don't worry about your friends," she said sweetly. "We're in a little pocket dimension of my own creation, independent of the time stream. When I send you back, they won't have even realized you ever left."

"Why… What do you want from me?" he asked.

Venus pulled a thin vial from out of her cleavage and presented it to him. "I just want you to drink this. It's a little creation of my son, Cupid's. It'll get rid of your silly little inhibitions and increase your virility. It can make most guys come four or five times, but I'm hoping for more from you."

Percy gulped, but couldn't ignore the feel of his member hardening in his pants. "Won't Mars or Vulcan find out?"

"Of course not," she said dismissively. "Now drink the potion, there we go," she encouraged as he unstoppered the vial and drank it in one gulp.

Venus snapped her fingers, and Percy's clothes disappeared, leaving his rock hard member out in the open. The goddess closed the distance between them with a soft kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth, as she reached down to stroke his cock against her hip. With blonde hair that cascaded down to her shoulders in slight waves and an hourglass figure, Venus kissed down his sculpted chest towards his erect manhood.

"Someone looks excited," she said, palming his hardness. She fondled his swollen balls and then took his testicles into her mouth, suckling on them. His manhood lay across her face, and she wrapped her soft fingers around him, giving him soft jerks. Her other hand grabbed his firm ass and pulled him closer to her face.

Venus let go of Percy's balls, and guided his long shaft in between her plump lips. She kissed the side of his rigid manhood and licked all over him before taking him deep into her throat with a single pump. Percy groaned as his heavy balls rested against her lower lip and chin. She bobbed up and down his dick, letting everything except for his head out of her and then taking him balls deep once again.

She ceased her movements as Percy grabbed her hair. He started to thrust against her, face-fucking her like no one else dared to. She ran her tongue under his shaft and sucked him hard, reaching between his legs to massage those heavy balls. She let his cock out of her mouth and stroked him vigorously. "I think I should give you a little more to look at," she offered. She took him back into her throat and slipped the straps of her negligee down her shoulder. The silky material slid down her front, uncovering her big, firm breasts.

Percy reached down to play with her breasts while she impaled her head up and down his pole. "Oh my gods," her newest lover groaned. "I'm going to come!"

She didn't let him out of her mouth, and squeezed his testicles as she felt them clench up. A moment later, a stream of his warm ejaculate shot into her throat. She nearly choked on the never-ending stream of semen, which did, eventually, end. She swallowed down every last drop.

Percy pulled her up and kissed her neck, sucking her flesh and leaving a mark. Her legs folded around his, her arms behind his neck as she pulled him into her flesh. His lips left a trail of heated flesh as he kissed down to the swell of her breasts. He attached his mouth to one of her dark nipples. She gasped, clutching his hair and grinding her wetness against his hardness.

Venus moaned as all of a sudden he tugged on her nipple, twisting it between his teeth. She threw her head back, and while she was distracted he switched to her other teat. His hand came up to fondle her abandoned breast, the area around her nipple wet from his tongue. He squeezed her breast, his cock getting even more rigid as she bucked her hips against him. Her wetness dripped onto his manhood, he could feel how wet she was.

Percy flicked his tongue over her nipple and around it, teasing the amazingly firm, supple flesh. Venus smiled as his lips trailed down the valley between her breasts and then further down, pulling down her negligee when he got there. She sat back onto the bed, spreading her legs so that he could remove her remaining clothing. Once he had done so, she tried to retract her legs, but he caught my her left leg. He kissed her delicate, pretty toes, taking them into his mouth and sucking on her toes, and then kissed the underside of her soles. He went from there to her ankles, and then slowly up the inside of her leg. As he approached her black thong, he kissed around the thin strap. He lifted it off her tanned thigh and kissed the newly exposed skin, before letting it go once again. Then he grabbed her left foot, and started the whole torturous process again.

Percy could feel his cock ache with desire, so desperate was he to just plunge inside her. "Oh, Chaos, Percy," she moaned as he finally arrived back at her thong. His mouth dried up; he licked his lips and slowly pulled her thong down, revealing her divine pussy. He kissed the uncovered, shaven area around her core. Venus threaded her hands through his hair and folded her legs behind his head, pulling his face between her thighs. He smirked at the effect he was having on this goddess.

He finally licked between her nether lips, the scent of her nectar flooding his senses. He felt quite sure that it truly was nectar, except that it was more pure and more divine. He lifted her voluptuous butt off the bed and started to lick her out, encouraged along by her happy moans. He could feel the tension in her thighs, and did his best to relieve it, his long tongue flicking around her inner walls. Venus lay back, fondling her breasts, for the first time knowing how it felt to be truly worshipped in the most intimate of ways.

Percy pulled her buttocks against him and abruptly assaulted her senses, jamming his tongue all the way inside her. Her hips spasmed against him, but he wasn't done. He pulled his tongue out and sucked her pink flesh.

Venus could practically see fireworks as her body exploded into waves of pleasure and lust. Percy nearly came as her nectar flooded his tongue. He lapped at her folds until she was done. He slowly kissed his way back up her heated flesh, over her full bosom, and kissed her, their tongues intertwining.

"Oh, wow," Venus said, looking starry eyed. "I'm gonna have to keep you around."

Percy smiled as she hooked a leg over his, her meaty thigh pressing against his erection. "I don't know if I want to leave," he admitted.

"I think you deserve something special," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Mind you, I don't do this for just anyone…" She trailed off as her body began to change shape. Her breasts became slightly smaller, but also a little perkier. Her skin went from tanned to creamy. Her buttocks became a little plumper and her legs, longer. Her hair became darker and matched the colour of the small patch of hair that appeared between her legs. Her eyes changed from sky blue to sea green.

"What the… I don't get…it… Oh," Percy said as he recognized what, or rather who, she had become. "This is mildly disturbing."

Her voice was the same when she said, "What's wrong? Haven't you ever wondered how you'd look like as a girl?"

"I can't say I have," he confessed as he looked his female clone up and down. She sat up next to him and crawled on top of him, the wetness between her legs still present despite the change in forms.

"So then you've never fantasized about sixty-nineing a female version of yourself, I take it?"

His cock twitched, and he knew she noticed. "I'm definitely going to fantasize about that in the future," he admitted.

"Well, I think it would be cruel of me to leave you just fantasizing, when I can give you the real thing," Venus said. She winked at him and then lay down on top of him in the sixty-nine position. Percy dipped his face between her legs once again, while she took his cock back into her mouth. He grabbed fistfuls of her firm ass and quickly found her clit, flicking away at it before sucking on it. Then he pushed her ass a little so that her dark hole was in front of his face, and he gently traced his tongue along the canyon between her cheeks.

"Oh, Percy," she moaned as his tongue snaked between her cheeks. "You're so naughty, eating your own ass."

Without the potion, that idea probably would have turned him off, but as it was his cock throbbed painfully in her hand. She wondered how he would react if he knew he had a twin sister in the Greek camp who looked exactly the same as she did now.

Venus returned to bobbing up and down his dick. Meanwhile, Percy's face was encompassed by her ass, and he pumped two fingers into her soaking pussy. He took the fingers out of her honeypot and put them into her ass, using her own nectar to lubricate them. His tongue returned to her cunt, eating her out once again.

As his fingers started to pump into her ass, he felt her thighs clench around his head. She moaned in ecstasy, his cock slipping out of her mouth still covered in her saliva. "Oh Chaos yes, don't you dare stop!"

Percy had no intentions of doing any such thing, eagerly continuing to finger and lick the goddess on top of him. She slowly came down from her high, and grabbed the stud's cock, intent on returning the favour. She shoved his manhood into her mouth and in a single thrust had it pushing against her throat again. Her hands came down to squeeze and fondle his balls. She felt his load building up and let go of his balls. She let his cock slip out until only the head was still in her mouth, and jerked off the rest of his cock.

Percy buried his head in between her pillowy buttocks as a thick stream of come shot into her throat. She gulped down his second load of the night, savouring the taste. Unlike most of the men she had been with, divine or not, his semen actually tasted quite good, oddly reminiscent of seafood, and she had no qualms with swallowing it all for the second time.

Venus got off of him, only to straddle his lap. "So, young hero," she said, "You may recall that I mentioned I only take forms like that on special occasions." He nodded, remembering her words from less than ten minutes ago. "Well that was only partially true, only one man has satisfied me as much as you have, so only he has ever earned this. Would you like to see my female form of him?"

Again, this is something that Percy would probably usually object to. "Yeah, ok," his lust-addled mind said.

Venus smiled as her breasts got slightly smaller and perkier once again. Her nipples became light pink, her hair got slightly longer and darker. Her butt became smaller yet more defined; her legs less long, but muscled.

Percy was drawing a blank on this one. "I don't know, female version of Adonis?" he guessed.

"Close, but not at all," she said. "Mars."

"…Mars?"

"Mars."

"Mars."

"Yes."

Yet again, Percy would normally not find the prospect of having sex with one of Rome's patrons gender-swapped as a hot girl very attractive. So naturally, he pulled her down into a kiss as his cock hardened against her stomach.

Venus smiled into the kiss and reached down to grab his balls, massaging the orbs. Then she slowly felt her way up his shaft, making sure he was nice and hard. Then she lifted her hips up and angled them back a little, letting his cock penetrate into her wet folds. She lowered her cunt onto his prick, soaking him as she descended. Her own nectar acted as lubricant as she let herself down, until his heavy balls rested against her thighs. "Oh, wow," she said. "I love the feeling of your gladius inside me." The female Mars (Marsha? Marta?) was indeed loving the feel of his tool pushing deep inside her. Her inner walls were stretched out by him.

Percy couldn't believe how her walls caressed him. "So warm," he groaned, "so tight." Her walls stretched around and squeezed him. Her toned, muscular body hugged his cock and made him grunt as she began to ride him. She worked her tight pussy over his thick manhood.

Her wet lips caressed Percy as the 'goddess of war' rode him. His spear slipped in and out of her, surrounded by her pleasurable heat. The sound of Venus' flesh slapping down on him made him want to turn them over and fuck her until the bed broke. She rode his hips continuously.

Percy watched her rise and fall against him, her breasts heaving. She ground deep into him and took him so deep inside her. He sent in the cavalry, grabbing a handful of her pretty tits, massaging her bosom. She leaned forward and he licked, nipped, kissed, and bit the mounds of soft flesh.

Venus bounded up and down on his lap, stuffing herself full with his member. The moisture of her pussy was coating Percy's cock and driving him crazy as her soft thighs came down on his balls over and over. "That's so good!" she said, rolling her hips and stroking his messy hair between her cleavage. "You're gonna make me come so hard… If I could leave Vulcan for you, I would in an instant."

Percy grunted, his face buried amongst her tits as she rode his hips wildly. She grabbed his hair and forced him deeper into her warm tits and drove her hips against him.

She gasped and threw her head back, moaning as he pierced deep inside her. "Ohhh, Styx!" she cried as her pussy convulsed around his throbbing shaft. "You had better be ready to fire your weapons!" she said.

Percy groaned as he humped into her frantically. He buried his face between her tits as he shot a thick load of come into her waiting womb.

Venus slipped off of his cock and once more changed shape. Her body became darker, her breasts a little smaller, and her ass became an amazing bubblebutt. Percy raised an eyebrow at the Puerto Rican teen and sighed. "You're not out of military puns, are you."

"Nope!" said 'Reyna,' as she turned around and bent over. "Now give me that hard artillery, Sargent!"

Percy rolled his eyes. Yet again, he normally would have protested having sex with his best friend's girlfriend. He distantly wondered if she was getting through all the weird forms now while he was too distracted by the potion to care. Nevertheless, he got behind Reyna-Venus and buried his shaft inside her. He reached around her to squeeze her firm tits and used them as handles as he began to plough into her from behind.

Venus moaned into the bed as he speared into her, reshaping her inner walls. She pushed her bubblebutt back against him, to which he gave her ass spanks, making the flesh ripple under his hands.

"Oh, harder papi, harder!" she cried out with a thick Hispanic accent. He gladly obeyed, leaving pink handprints on her Latina ass. She continued to rotate her hips back against him.

Percy pulled her hair, which had transformed into a ponytail, and yanked her head back as he pounded into her. He tilted her head into a kiss. His heavy balls slapped against her clit with every thrust. "Oh, gods, you're so big, so thick!" she cried out as his meat hammered into her. "Yeah, fill me up with that battering ram!"

Percy let go of her hair and pressed a hand against the back of her neck. He forced her head into the mattress and raised himself up a little, angling deeper into her and pumping further inside. She could feel Paradise set in as he manhandled her in ways that no one, not even Mars, had ever dared to, not even when on her lust potion. He catapulted her over the edge by reaching around her and pinching her swollen clit. She screamed into the mattress as her nectar flooded into his hand, shaft, and stained the sheets.

Percy kissed down her sweaty spine, making Venus aware that she was sweating during sex for the first time (and they weren't even halfway through!). He massaged her firm tits from behind, continuing to rail into her with all the force of a trebuchet. His thick pole drove her over the edge again and again, drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth as she lost all sense of who and what she was, all she knew was that she belonged to this cock.

With a groan, Percy pulled out. Venus whined as she was deprived of his seed. Seconds later, she felt warm droplets covering her rear, as Percy shot a thick load onto her buttocks and lower back. He kissed her shoulder blade and then collapsed next to her, pulling her onto him. She kissed his chest, worshipping his sculpted frame. She rubbed her palm over his chest.

She slowly rubbed her hand over his entire body. Soon his member was standing at attention, very erect. She ran a soft hand over his member and cupped his heavy balls. His next would be his fifth orgasm, but she could tell that he would have enough left in the tank to go again afterwards. She sat up and then moved to sit between his knees.

Venus' body changed once again, from his fit Latina friend to an older, more mature woman, with long legs, perky breasts, dark hair that curled down to her shoulder and reappeared in a thatch above her slit, and stormy grey eyes. "What do you think?" she asked, cupping her breasts. Her nipples were stiff, long, and dark. "I haven't seen her naked often, so I haven't gotten a good idea of how she looks."

"Minerva, I take it?" Venus nodded. "I've never seen her in person, but I'm sure you've done an admirable job."

"I have, haven't I?" she said. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to really like my feet earlier."

Percy shifted a little awkwardly. "I mean, I guess they're alright."

"You don't need to be shy with me, darling. It's not a problem if you have a foot fetish, I've seen and been part of much stranger." Percy admitted that he did rather like her feet. "I knew it!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Venus stretched out Minerva's long legs so that the feet both rested on his chest. She ground her wetness against his bulge and then grabbed his penis. She jerked his cock against her pussy while he leaned forward to lick her toes. Percy grabbed her left foot first, sucking on each dainty toe and then licking between her toes, and then her sole and heel. He kissed the top of her foot and then repeated the process with her right foot.

Once both of Venus' feet had been properly serviced, she sat back a little and brought her legs inwards. She positioned her small, soft feet on either side of his rigid manhood and moved them up and down his shaft. Her soles massaged his base to his tip, her toes curling around his member. She slipped his cock between her toes, stroking him.

Percy groaned and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. She jerked him off with her feet, and soon his swollen cock was overflowing with pre come, which she lathered over her toes and continued to give him a wondrous footjob. "Gods, that feels so good," he groaned. Her smooth arches stroked him.

He groaned as her soft soles left his manhood. She kneeled between his knees, her perfectly rounded ass facing him, her feet extending under and slightly past her butt. He scooted forward so that his cock rested between her feet, and his tip poked against her ass as she pumped him with her feet.

After a few slow pumps he got off his back and kneeled behind her. He placed his cock between her feet and held her dainty soles together as he humped her feet. She felt his balls beginning to clench and turned onto her back once again. She trapped his cock between her feet and stroked him off. As his member filled with his load and pulsated, she dug her heels into his testicles, making sure that he emptied his balls onto her feet. Once he was finished, she toed his ballsack, prodding to see how quick his refractory period would be.

Percy turned them over so that Venus lay flat on her back. She changed her form once again, her eyes becoming warmer and green, her hair blonde and slightly curly, her breasts becoming much larger and rounder, the biggest they had been since they had begun. Percy found himself instinctively drawn to them. Something about her hair and eyes reminded him of some of the girls in his legion, including his ex-girlfriend. "Is this your Ceres imitation?" he asked, palming her round mounds and feeling the hardened pink tips.

"It is," she said simply. He massaged both of her globes in his hands, peppering the top of her bosom with small kisses and sucks. He squeezed her breasts together and imagined his dick between them. He was curious to see how far she was willing to go with her imitation of the goddess of fertility and played with both of her breasts, squeezing the flesh rhythmically.

He leaned forward to suckle on one of her erect nipples, and then switched to the other. He kept on massaging them in turn, pumping her bosom. He trailed one of his hands down her flat, trim stomach and cupped her heated womanhood. Percy could feel his cock growing and throbbing as he hardened to an almost painful degree from playing with her majestic tits. Venus moaned underneath him, her eyes closed as she let him deftly manipulate her body.

Percy kept pumping her swollen breasts. He nuzzled his face between her breasts and then sealed his lips around one of her stiff tips once again, this time sucking firmly and continuing to press her breasts. Warm milk burst out of the nipple he was suckling. He kept her bud trapped between his teeth as he gulped down her milk, squeezing her tit to continue the flow.

Once the one breast was exhausted, he switched to the other, milking that teat as well. Venus hooked her legs around his back and pulled on his hair as he sucked the milk out of her fertile breast. He licked over both of her nipples, licking up any drops of milk that had leaked out while he was distracted by the other. Then he straddled her chest, his cock poking between her sensitive breasts. She pushed them together around his manhood and he started to buck his hips against her, his manhood sliding in and out of her glistening cleavage.

Lust clouded Venus' eyes as she grabbed her breasts and moved them along his pole. She leaned forward to lick under his tip and then took his swollen cockhead into her mouth. His balls rocked against her breasts as she sucked on his tip with every thrust between her breasts.

Percy groaned as he pulled out from between her perfect bosom and stroked his cock. A few quick pumps and his balls bubbled over, shooting his seed onto her breasts, and some of it getting on her neck, face, and hair. He lay down next to her as his climax subsided.

Venus' body began to morph, getting slightly taller and darker with a larger rear and an even bigger bust. Percy easily recognized Reyna's mother, Bellona, goddess of war and tactics. He kissed the Latina MILF on the shoulder and led her off the bed. He pushed her against the wall and crouched behind her, spreading her legs and licking out her sensitive lips. Her tight quim drew him in, and soon his desire overwhelmed him. He kissed up the back of her thigh, over her backside and then up her back as he straightened up.

Percy lifted up Venus' right leg and put his under hers. His stiff manhood stood straight up and pushed against her nether lips. He lowered her onto his cock and, with his hands around her waist, began driving his hips up against hers. " _Oh!_ " she moaned as he thrusted up and into her, his crown piercing deep within her. "Chaos, you feel so big!"

Percy reached up her front to fondle her bountiful bosom. His hips slammed against hers, his balls slapping against her mighty thighs and buttocks. He rammed his index finger into her rectum and squirmed around inside her, flexing his finger and making her cry out.

Percy pulled out and turned her around, and then began thrusting into her again. He grabbed handfuls of her rear and lifted her up on his pole. Her legs came around his back and she hooked her ankles together as he braced her back against the wall. She clawed at his shoulders and lifted herself up and down his shaft. He moved away from the wall and soon his prick was all that kept her in the air.

He nuzzled his face between Bellona's big Hispanic tits. She rode his cock roughly; he reached around her and began pumping two fingers into her anus. At the same time, he twisted her nipple and then sucked on it, _hard._ All the while, his balls rested against her thighs as he bottomed out deep inside her. Venus had lost count of her climaxes that night, and as soon as that first one began to wane, another began to rise. She cried out as he increased his speed and mussed up his hair, when another firm suck caused her large breast to burst forth in a fountain of milk. For the second time, Percy gladly drank down all her milk.

" _Oooh, that's so good!_ " Venus moaned in a tone that made Percy's cock twitch inside her. "Come inside me, baby," she whispered once both her breasts had been properly milked. "Let me milk those balls, give me all that load!"

Percy shot ropes of semen into her waiting snatch, filling her fertile womb with his fertile seed. At this point, he would be surprised if she _didn't_ get pregnant.

Percy let her down as her dark hair became straighter, her skin lightened, slightly, her breasts became smaller but no less firm, and her butt became rounder. From one of his friends' mom, to another's step-mom. The potion having worn off now, he said, "Are you sure about this one? Won't Juno, like, smite you or something?"

"I'm a goddess. We don't get smote."

"You seem to be rather smitten with me," Percy joked lamely.

"Not you, just your cock," she said. "And besides, Juno will never find out about this. Now since you got my ass all nice and prepared, you'd better fuck it nice and hard." So saying, she got back on the bed and bent over, wiggling her rear. Percy leaned forward and took her ass into his hands. "Gods, this ass is divine," he murmured in admiration, spanking her roughly. She gasped as a pink handprint began to appear on her buttocks.

Percy rammed his cock into her waiting anal canal, eliciting another cry as he buried himself balls deep into her bowels. He grunted as he felt her tightness constrict around him, even tighter than her pussy was.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh began to fill the air as Percy started ramming his meat into Venus, harder and harder with every thrust. He grabbed her full breasts from behind and then tangled his hands through her hair. He yanked on her hair, making her bend backwards against his thrusts.

He leaned around her and forced her head to the side. Her eyes were glazed with pleasure and her mouth hung open. He leaned around her and kissed her, grabbing her cheeks to keep her in place. He thrusted up and into her lovely canal from behind. He pulled his lips away from hers, letting her moan loudly from the pounding he was giving her.  
Percy's cum-filled balls smacked against Venus' clit with every thrust. She could hardly comprehend the levels of pleasure coursing through her body, pleasure that her husband and lovers had never elicited from her. In all her millennia having sex, she had never before been so dominated, so forced to bend to another's will, and yet so aroused by it.

Percy gave a final harsh tug on her hair before pushing her face back into the mattress. He put a hand on the back of her neck, forcing her face down, and tilted her hips up, putting her ass in the air. He withdrew his cock briefly to crouch over her and began pumping into her again. Venus cried out in pain and pleasure at the welcome intrusion.

As Percy pounded her from above and behind, he continued to roughly spank her, leaving clear hand and fingerprints all over her rear. She could feel this amazing dick creating pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. She was amazed that this young demigod could be so callous and rough with her.

Venus' nerves erupted as she screamed into the mattress, fisting her hands into the silk sheets. She came around his cock, gushing and squirting onto the expensive sheets. Percy winced as her tightness squeezed and cajoled him.

He held on for a few more minutes, making her orgasm again, before he finally could not endure the pleasure anymore. His balls emptied themselves in thick pulses into Venus' bowels, shooting his seed into the depths of her anus.

Percy lay back onto his back. The horny goddess straddled him. She fondled his manhood to restore him to full sail and her hair lightened to a dirty blonde. Her skin lightened as well, her breasts became firmer and rounder but slightly smaller. Her butt got a little more pert. Her pubic hair returned for the first time in a while, light tufts of blonde hair above her slit. Percy was able to recognize her by her warm, ember eyes that seemed to be alight with flame. "How are you able to know how Vesta looks naked?" he asked, perplexed. Juno and Bellona had made sense, since they had sex and were thus subject to Venus at those occasions, but Minerva (during which Percy had still been rather consumed by his lust) and Vesta were sworn virgins.

"They may have sworn off men, but that doesn't mean they can't have lusts, or have relationships with women – how do you think I know this body so well?" She cupped her breasts to emphasize her point. Percy's cock twitched at the thought of Venus and Vesta together. She shifted forward to straddle his stomach, his cock slapping between her buttocks. "Any more questions?" she asked.

Percy had many more but wasn't willing to ask them just yet, so he slowly guided his manhood into her anus. She was tighter than 'Juno' had been, making Percy even harder from what that attention to detail implied.

Venus squirmed onto his thick pole, her anal walls hugging his prick tightly. She lifted her ass off the throbbing cock until his head nearly slipped out. Then she plummeted back onto his pelvis with a scream of pain and ecstasy. "OH, FUCK! You're stretching out my ass!" she cried, as she felt the benefits and disadvantages of having a tighter asshole. Percy groaned in ecstasy, reaching up to palm her breasts. Her tight rectum was driving his nerves into overload. She started to gallop on his thick cock.

Sweat covered both their bodies as Percy reached deep inside her bowels. He reached around her to squeeze her ass. Her rear bounced up and down on his pelvis. Venus' toes curled as his head hit deeper and deeper inside her.

As Venus came down from her intense orgasm, she reached behind her to massage his orbs. She rolled them over between her fingers, squeezed them and tugged on them. Her other hand came down to play with her own wetness, pumping fingers inside herself. She came to another climax and was well on her way to another when Percy tensed and clenched underneath her.

She pulled off of him and shifted forward, trapping his cock between her globes. She twerked her ass around his cock, and before long he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He coated her lower back and her perfect ass with his white cream.

Venus fell forward onto Percy, and he buried his face between her full breasts. "I've got another surprise for you," Venus said. She sat straight up as her tits got slightly perkier, her ass a bit smaller but more plump. Her hair lightened a shade further, and her eyes became a warm green. She looked like a younger version of Ceres, but Percy already had this perfect body committed to memory. This was his very beautiful ex-girlfriend, Gwen, a centurion of the Fifth Legion.

Percy recalled that Venus knew how these girls looked because she had watched them while they were being intimate and had a minor epiphany. "Hold on, have you watched me and Gwen fuck?" he asked.

Venus laughed. "Of course, how else would I have known how great a lay you were?"

Without any further ado, 'Gwen' guided his cock into her familiar wetness. If he closed his eyes, he was able to believe he was really with Gwen, back inside her. She cupped his face and gave him a tender kiss; she certainly smelled and tasted like Gwen. Again, Percy marvelled at her attention to detail. He fondled her lovely tits as she rode him just like she used to. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped them so that he lay on top of her. He kissed her neck and collarbone while he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Venus sighed happily just like Gwen used to with every thrust. She even changed her voice to sound more like Gwen, moaning, "Oh gods, yes!" and "Right there, baby, don't stop!"

Percy lifted her long, tanned legs over his shoulder. He kissed her delicate toes and then moved to her full bosom. He moved back up to her mouth once her breasts had been treated properly. Her lips were slightly apart. He tugged on her lower lip and their tongues twisted around in each other's mouths, exploring and re-familiarizing. He whispered a warning that he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Then don't, baby," murmured 'Gwen.' "Come inside me."

No sooner had she said it than his seed splashed against her womb. He kissed her soundly once more, making her lovely toes curl.

And so they continued long into the eternal night. Venus continued to change form, from Diana to a pretty blonde girl with grey eyes that Percy had never seen before to Proserpina. Venus became surprisingly dominant at some points (especially as Diana, trying to literally punch the semen out of his testicles) and trying dozens of positions, many of which Percy had never heard of before, some of which he was sure she made up on the spot, and some of which were just plain disturbing (there was one that involved a prosthetic penis and somehow both of them penetrating the other at the same time).

Finally, Percy's balls had been almost entirely drained of semen. They lay on their sides facing each other with him inside her. She currently had comically sized tits and a huge butt. He leaned in to kiss her lightly. "When I first came in," he said, "Was that your true form?"

"Not quite," she said. "Would you like to see how I naturally look?" Percy said that he very much would, so she changed again. Everything about her changed, and everything about her became perfect, from her eyes to her feet. Her breasts were the perfect shape and size, her ass was immaculate. Percy was pretty sure there were religions devoted to her legs. Her pussy was the tightest it had been, even tighter than Vesta's asshole. Without even moving inside her, Percy's depleted balls launched another load into her, deep into her womb.

Everything about Venus was perfect. Percy thought he could come just from her scent – and, indeed, his empty testicles shot a final spurt into her. "Holy shit you're beautiful," he said. Venus smiled and blushed prettily as they shared another long, tender kiss.

Suffice to say, when Percy was kidnapped and had his mind wiped by Juno three months later, it was a very angry and pregnant Venus that nearly killed Juno and, upon finding Percy, fucked him until neither of them could move, and then fucked him a little bit more.

 **A/N:** If you want, you can believe that the form that Venus took at the end was Annabeth's. You can also believe that this is a prequel to the J and P chapters.

Anyways, the poll for "X is for X-Over" is up on my profile.


	23. W is for Trojan War

W is for Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena

 _Alternate title: W is for Trojan War_

 _The part of Hera will he played by Jennifer Love Hewitt._

 _The part of Aphrodite will he played by Jennifer Lopez._

 _The part of Athena will be played by Kate Beckinsale._

It was the day of the wedding between twenty two year olds Jason Grace and Piper McLean, and what followed was one of the most anticipated parties in recorded history. All of their demigod friends and family had been invited, as had all of the gods. Only one god had not been invited due to her having sided with both the Titans and the Giants; Eris, the goddess of discord.

One of the corners of the extravagant hall was shrouded in darkness. Out of it stepped an elderly woman carrying an apple; on the apple was inscribed, in ancient Greek, " _For the fairest._ "

The old woman navigated her way through the hall, leaving those in her wake arguing about seemingly unimportant things ("It's called an aglet!" "No it's not!" argued Travis and Connor Stoll).

She finally walked by a table featuring several gods and goddesses. She dropped the apple onto the table and continued walking. As she walked away, she heard Hermes say, "Hey, look at this apple!"

"What's it say?" asked Apollo, who could see that there were small engravings.

Hermes squinted at the small writing. "It says, _for the fairest_ ," he read.

"Oh that must be for me," said Aphrodite from across the table.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," said Athena from next to Hermes. "But its clearly addressed to me."

"Children, children," said Hera from her seat. "The apple is meant for me."

As all three goddesses glared at each other, Apollo and Hermes shared a look: not this shit again!

"Why don't we ask my father?" Athena asked. "He is, after all, the wisest of the gods."

Aphrodite looked to where Zeus sat at a different table, a nymph on his lap, and said, "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to ask your wise, venerable father?"

Hera glared at her unfaithful husband, but they all agreed. The next day, they all visited Zeus upon Olympus. At the sound of the three goddesses stomping towards him, Zeus looked up and got a strong sense of déjà vu. _Last time_ , he thought to himself, _This ended very poorly for the man who judged. Who would they all view as worthy to judge them, and their death would mean little to me?_

Before they even spoke, he said, "I cannot choose between my daughter, my wife, and also you, Aphrodite," he said. "You will have to ask a more unbiased person. May I suggest Percy Jackson?"

And so, they looked for Percy Jackson.

They found him, unsurprisingly enough, in his Manhattan apartment. Thankfully, Annabeth wasn't there – she was planning a new subsection of palaces on Olympus – so Percy opened the door with no one else home. Not having expected anyone, he was wearing only black sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked at the three goddesses for a second. "What do you want now?" he asked rather rudely, blocking the entrance to his apartment.

Athena glared at her future son-in-law's presumptive attitude. She never had liked that about him. "We're here on Zeus' orders," she explained. "He chose you as an impartial judge for an argument we're having."

"What's the argument?" he asked. "Which of you can be the most overbearing and callous towards demigods?"

Hera put her hands on her hips. Just because she had ruined the lives of almost all of her husband's bastard children did _not_ make her callous and overbearing. "Actually," she said, "It's about which of us is the fairest."

"Wait a second," Percy said, looking at all three of them. "Didn't this already happen? Didn't this start the Trojan War?"

Aphrodite clapped her hands gleefully. "That's _right_! I totally forgot, I've already won this argument!"

Percy gawked at her. "How do you just _forget_ the Trojan War?"

He was ignored as Athena and Hera immediately disputed Aphrodite's claim of victory, both claiming foul play. Percy rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the onset of his headache. With a defeated sigh, he opened the door all the way and let them in. The trio of goddesses entered his humble abode, and he got an eerie sense that he had just invited vampires into his home.

Little did Percy know, but he would be jamming a wooden 'stake' into all three of them soon enough.

Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite sat on his couch. As they walked in front of them, he couldn't help but notice Aphrodite's rump, and once they were sitting, Athena's legs and Hera's cleavage. "Ok," he said, "So how do I choose the fairest?"

"Well, Paris couldn't judge just by our faces," Hera explained, "So we all disrobed for him and he gazed upon our nude bodies. We made him offerings, he made his decision."

Percy nearly choked. "Oh," he said. "You realize I have a girlfriend, right?" He gave Athena a significant look.

"Of course we do," Athena said. "I doubt she would blame you, unless you picked someone other than her mother."

Percy gulped. "Right," he said. "That makes sense."

Aphrodite, modest as always, was the first to disrobe. She was wearing a sparkly gold dress that hugged her curves tightly in all the right places. She had taken the form of a Latina woman, probably in her late thirties or early forties, although Percy wasn't a great judge of ages. She had caramel coloured brown hair that curled down to her shoulders, and warm brown eyes. Her lips were full and red.

She unzipped the dress and allowed it to fall off her curves to the ground. Her dress pooled around her feet, and she stepped out of it with her high heels still on. Underneath the dress, she was wearing a lacy white bra through which he could see her nipples pointing outwards, and a white thong that covered the bare minimum required to be considered clothing. She had nice, slender legs that led up to a big, juicy ass. She turned around and gave her butt a firm slap, cupping the cheek in a manicured hand. She pulled off the thong, bending over to do so, and moving her hips in front of Percy's entranced eyes. Then she turned back around, revealing a shaven pussy and pink lips, and unclipped her bra, revealing a pair of firm, round breasts topped with dark nipples. There wasn't a single tan line on her body.

Hera went next, wearing a purple dress that ended well above her knees. Her hair was long and straight, dark brown strands that ended just above her shoulder blades. She slipped off her high heels before slipping off her dress, leaving herself in soft blue panties and bra. Her rear was firm and nicely rounded, though not to the same extent as Aphrodite's, which was probably responsible for many necks snapping as people turned to get a look at her backside.

Hera seemed to be around the same age as Aphrodite, and Caucasian, but fairly tanned. Hera removed her panties and then slipped off her bra, revealing stunning, round breasts, larger than Aphrodite's by a fair amount. They were topped with big, pink nipples. She cupped her breasts, letting her hair fall over the fronts of her shoulder and obscure parts of her breasts, only making Percy want to see them more. Unlike Aphrodite, she had tan lines in the shape of a very slim bikini over her breasts and rear. She had a trimmed bush above her slit.

Finally was Athena. She was dressed more conservatively than the other two, with a white blouse and a grey pencil skirt to just above her knees. As with the other two, she had taken the form of a very attractive woman in her forties. She was Caucasian, but slightly more tanned than Hera. She had wavy light brown hair to her shoulders and those familiar grey eyes. She unbuttoned her blouse, exposing tantalizing cleavage, and then removed it. She slipped off her heels, followed by her skirt.

Underneath, she was wearing a lacy black bra and black garters around her toned, tanned legs. She turned around exposing her firm ass, rounder than Hera's. She pulled off her garters, revealing her unshaven bush. Then went her bra, revealing firm, perky breasts. Her ass was bigger than Hera's, and her tits were bigger than Aphrodite's (who, surprisingly, had the smallest breasts).

If Percy had to choose, he would say that Hera had the best tits, Aphrodite had the best ass, and Athena had the prettiest face and best overall body (although her similarities to Annabeth made him rather biased). However, they still had to make their offers. Hera offered him land, as a ruler of Europe and Asia. Athena offered him wisdom and battle strategy. Aphrodite offered him the most beautiful woman in the world.

Percy stared at them all, dumbfounded that they had literally used the same offers they had made to Paris (Aphrodite, he understood, she had at least won with that tactic). "Yeah," he said. "Those offers suck." At their outraged looks, he said, "I'm already dating the most beautiful girl in the world. I turned down immortality, why would I want to be a ruler of entire continents? And to be quite honest, if I never fought another war in my life, it would be too soon."

The three goddesses pursed their lips in thought. Aphrodite made an improved offer first. "I'll let you fuck me," she said victoriously. Between Hera's legendary faithfulness to Zeus and Athena's oath of virginity, she knew she would win.

Hera thought back to how Zeus had been sleeping with that nymph the night before. "I'll let you fuck me, too," she said rashly, before she could change her mind.

Athena looked at her in shock. However, she refused to give in that easily. "I don't know about sex," she admitted, "But I'll suck your dick."

If Percy wasn't hard already, he was now. "You have to swear not to tell Annabeth," he decided, not exactly thinking with the proper head. "On the Styx. All three of you." They all swore not to.

Percy pulled off his shirt, revealing his thickly muscled body. Then he took down his sweats, leaving him in just briefs, tented with his arousal. All three goddesses stepped forward and they cupped his scrotum and manhood through his briefs. Hera nuzzled his groin, and Aphrodite framed his shaft through his briefs, getting an idea of just how big he was. "Wow," Aphrodite said. "That's a nice cock you've got there."

Athena tugged down his underwear, exposing his long, veiny shaft. She wrapped a cool hand around his manhood and gave him a gentle stroke. Aphrodite kissed his tip as Athena began to stroke him off, and Hera cupped his heavy balls. She squeezed them, feeling how full with semen they were.

They moved over to his bedroom and he sat on the edge of his bed. Hera decided to go first, spreading his legs and kneeling between them. She stroked his member until he was fully erect and took his swollen balls into her mouth, suckling on them. She licked up his tense shaft and sealed her lips around his head. She bobbed her head up and down his long pole. She cupped his balls and played with them until they were up against her chin, with Percy's entire shaft in her mouth. Then she slowly let him out of her mouth, her saliva clinging to his manhood.

Hera grabbed handfuls of her chest and smothered Percy's prick with them. He leaned back onto the bed and moaned as she used her chest to caress his heavy penis. His balls bounced against the undersides of her breasts as she brought them up and down his pole. As his penis breached her cleavage, she licked and sucked on his tip.

"Do you – mmf – like that?" she asked, her hands coming underneath her bosom to play with his balls. "My big tits … around your cock … caressing you … fondling you … stroking you … fucking you with my huge tits." She broke up every few words with a kiss or suck upon his meaty head.

"Gods yes, that feels so good," he groaned. He parted her hair from her forehead. Hera's brown eyes looked up at him lustfully as her cleavage swallowed up his cock. He got to his feet and started to piston his cock in and out of her breasts. She moaned and put her arm under her breasts, propping them up. Her other hand continued to play with and tease his balls as he thrusted his hips back and forth against her chest. His balls slapped against her bosom with every thrust. Hera continued to suck on his cockhead every time it was exposed.

Meanwhile, Athena and Aphrodite had not been staring and watching. Athena was lying underneath Aphrodite, both of their hands buried between the other's legs. They licked out one another's sweet honeypots, getting each other nice and wet for Percy.

Percy groaned; his cock throbbed painfully between Hera's warm tits. His balls clenched up against her breasts as he came, shooting out thick ropes of come onto her face, neck, and breasts. "Gods almighty," he moaned as he pulled Hera to her feet. "Your tits are fucking fantastic."

Hera smirked and brought her breasts up to her face. She licked the thick globs of come off her breasts; watching her, Percy hardened instantly. He pulled her to her feet and stepped behind her, embracing her from behind with his strong arms. One hand fondled her tits, the other went down to play with her trimmed pussy. He nibbled at her ear and the back of her neck before kissing his way down her spine.

Percy licked and sucked all over Hera's back before arriving at her firm ass. He crouched behind her and then pulled her buttocks apart, giving him access to her ass. He kissed all over her ass and licked down her crack. His hands parted her pussy lips and he slowly began to pump two fingers inside her while he ate her ass. He pulled her long legs a little further apart and withdrew his fingers to replace them with his tongue against her slit. Her nectar flooded his senses; all he could taste and smell was Hera's essence. He nibbled at her lower lips and moved his tongue around inside her, twirling it and flicking her inner walls.

Hera moaned as her nipples stood to attention. She cupped her breasts and tweaked her hard nipples as Percy ate her out. She squeezed her big breasts, giving him encouraging moans as he pleased her in ways her husband was incapable of doing. "Oh gods," she moaned as Percy's tongue flicked against a particularly sensitive spot. "Oh, yes right there, right fucking there! Don't stop, please don't stop, oh!" She cried out in ecstasy as her back arched and her whole body went limp. Her nectar flooded Percy's tongue, and he lapped it all up, giving her long, deep licks.

Just as Hera was coming down from her high, Percy sucked on her hardened bud, and she came again, even more violently. She fell forward onto the bed, and he pumped three fingers into her hard and fast as he kissed back up her spine. When he reached her neck, he turned her head around and kissed her, letting her taste her own juices still on his tongue. She moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth and letting him dominate her.

Percy turned her fully around so that she faced him, his erection pressing noticeably against her stomach. He backed her up until her knees buckled against the bed and eased her onto her back. He grabbed and fondled her breasts roughly and then grabbed his manhood, placing it against her swollen nether lips and teasing her folds. He pushed back and forth across her trimmed hair, his balls pressing against her wetness. Hera tried to buck her hips against his in an effort to make him slip inside her, but he put both hands on her hips and kept her flat on the bed. He dipped a single finger inside her and pumped inside her while he continued to drag his heavy cock over her pubes, and teasing her lower lips. "Please," Hera said as he kept teasing her. "Please give it to me, give it all to me."

Just when Hera had abandoned all hope of Percy entering her, he did so. His thick cock slid between her lips and with a single, smooth thrust, he buried himself inside her. Hera arched her back as pleasure coursed through her body, busting through her dam and flooding her senses. "OHH, FUCK!" she cried out as the son of Poseidon drove into her, much longer and thicker than her husband. "Oh, you're so big!" She cried out as he started to move inside her, completely filling her insides.

Percy groaned as he started to thrust inside her; Hera's walls were slicked with her juices and incredibly tight. He gradually adjusted to her tightness and was able to move his hips back and forth between her legs. Her breasts heaved and bounced around with every thrust, and like a moth to the flame, Percy was drawn to her perfect, large breasts.

Percy kissed and licked between her globes and underneath them. Then he steadily began to cover the great expanses of her chest until only her nipples had been untouched. The big, pink nipples were puffy and erect, desperate for attention. He finally sealed his lips around one of the hardened buds, suckling her tit, and then switched to the other, squeezing both breasts. She ran her hands through his hair, keeping Percy's face entrapped in her chest. All the while, he continued to pump his cock into her, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

Hera's toes curled and she wrapped her legs around Percy's lower back. He took her legs and lifted them above his shoulders, abandoning her breasts for the time being to kiss her ankles and the inside of her legs. With her ankles next to his neck, Percy picked up speed, railing into Hera. She crashed over the edge, her nerves on fire, but Percy paid no heed to her tightening cunt, thrusting harder and faster into her. She moaned his name happily as he fucked her harder and faster, treating her in the dominating way that she had always hoped Zeus would. He brought her to mind-numbing orgasms over and over, before he finally extracted his throbbing member from her depths.

He pulled her to her feet and led her to the near wall. He pushed her back against it and attacked her breasts like a starving man. He guided his cock into her depths and then lifted her by her ass until her legs could comfortably encircle his waist. He brought her away from the wall and began to pound into her while carrying her, his hands around her waist or grabbing her ass, and at times letting her balance on just his hardness. From this position he was able to spear up and into her, farther than before until it felt like his meaty cockhead was pushing into her womb. Hera shoved his face into her cleavage once again as he brought her up and down on his pole, his heavy balls tightening.

Athena and Aphrodite, meanwhile, had progressed to fingering one another, and then ground their wet centres against the other's. Athena's right leg went over Aphrodite's left, and vice versa, as both goddesses moaned from the effect the other was having on her. Both of their cunts were moistened by the other's efforts, and they were even more turned on by watching Hera get dominated like the common whore they both viewed her as.

For her part, Hera was quickly being driven to euphoria by Percy, coming over and over again on his thick prick. Her breasts were heaving and coated with sweat from his ministrations. Finally, after several long minutes of taking Hera to peak after peak, Percy buried his face in her shoulder. "Oh, gods, I'm coming!" he warned.

Hera wrapped her legs more tightly around his waist. "Inside me, baby, come inside my slutty pussy!"

A thick stream of seemingly never ending come launched deep into Hera's twat, filling her womb and with such force that she came again, clenching around his cock as he emptied his balls into her. Percy's knees buckled from the force of his orgasm, and he was barely able to bring her back to the bed before she he fell on top of him, burying his face between her tits.

"Wow," Hera summed it up as she felt the amount of semen deposited in her. She dipped her finger inside her and brought it back out covered in his seed. Percy turned back over onto his back as Athena and Aphrodite parted. "Who's next?" he asked. His girlfriend's mom made her way over to him. Percy eyed her tanned body as she approached, looking somewhat resigned. She had seen how good of a lay Hera had been, and realized that her only chance of competing with the other two goddesses would be to break her vow.

Percy moved to the end of the bed and Athena kneeled between his legs. She began to worship his cock, taking him into her cool hands and working it over. She gave him long, sure strokes mixed with faster, shorter ones, and reached under his tool to play with his heavy balls. Her hand wrapped around his cock and moved faster and faster, looking like a blur across his cock. Her ministrations quickly revived Percy's manhood, and before long he was standing erect once again.

Athena took his cock into her mouth inch by inch until he was balls deep in her throat. She gargled and hummed around his cock, squeezing and teasing his testicles while she did so. She then bobbed her head along his shaft repeatedly, letting about half of his shaft out of her mouth before impaling her face on his cock again.

The virgin goddess of wisdom got to her feet, letting his cock out of her mouth. She grabbed the wheelie chair from his nearby desk and pulled it over, sitting on it. She rolled herself back between his legs and slumped back onto the chair, stretching out her long legs. Her soft, delicate feet came up to rest on his lap, and Percy's cock twitched in an attempt to make contact.

Athena rubbed her soles on Percy's thighs, and lightly ran her toes along the sides of his shaft. Percy groaned in pleasure from the teasing. She finally wrapped her feet around his manhood and rubbed him up and down, her elegant arches caressing his cock and her toes curling around his shaft. Her heels pressed together as she got him off with just her feet.

"Do you like my feet?" she asked, looking up at him with faux innocence. "Do they feel nice and warm around your throbbing, hard cock?"

Percy groaned as his balls swelled up with anticipation. "Yes," he agreed, "They feel so good."

"Yeah? Does my little slut of a daughter do this for you?" Athena asked. Percy shook his head no, she didn't. "Is this getting you off, fucking your girlfriend's mom's feet, you dirty boy?"

"Fuck," he said in response, "I'm coming!"

Athena continued to stroke him with her soles as his cock pulsated. He shot several thick ropes of come on her legs, stomach and feet. She cleaned herself up and then got off the chair.

With Percy still sitting on the bed, she stepped between his legs and pressed her body flush against his, shoving Percy's face between her round breasts. Her nipples hardened as he fervently kissed and sucked at her perky tits. He ran his hands along her sides, cupping the sides of her breasts and then coming down to her wide hips. He pressed one of his hands flatly against her mons, cupping her flower. Her wetness dripped onto his hand, and he gently put two fingers into her. He flexed his fingers and slowly pumped them into her, letting her get used to the feel of something inside her. Even with just his fingers, he could tell that she was incredibly tight, tighter than Hera had been. Athena moaned and clutched his hair, running her hands through it and keeping his face at her breasts' level.

As Percy fingered his girlfriend's extremely hot mother, Aphrodite was eating Hera out, trying to taste his come. Pleasantly surprised by the taste of it, she licked inside Hera more fervently, trying to get every last drop of semen for herself. Hera let herself be brought down from the highs Percy's cock had taken her to, and then twisted Aphrodite around so that her hairless snatch was above her face.

Athena pushed Percy backwards onto the bed and climbed onto him. He thought she was going to jump him right there and then, but instead she dragged herself across his front until she was straddling his face. She slowly lowered her hairy crotch onto Percy's outstretched tongue, as the young demigod was more than willing to service his girlfriend's mom. He jutted his tongue straight into her pussy and swirled his tongue around inside her. She bucked her hips against his talented tongue as her desire washed over her in seemingly endless waves.

Athena cried out in pleasure as she flooded Percy's mouth with her divine nectar. He nipped at her sensitive flesh, driving her from one orgasm to another in a loop of climaxes, continuing to find a new tactic that would overwhelm her senses. Finally, Athena got off of his face, lying down on top of him and trapping his cock against her pelvis. Her body was covered in sweat, and her nipples were rock hard.

"My daughter's a lucky girl," she said before kissing him. She gyrated her wetness against his thick manhood before sitting up on his thighs. She took his cock into her hands and guided him into her folds. Percy groaned as he entered her cunt; she was so wet and so tight, he nearly blew his load right then and there. Athena lowered herself onto him until his cockhead pushed against her thin barrier. She winced and bit her lip as she prepared to break her most sacred vow.

She lowered herself the rest of the way, Percy's cock tearing through her maidenhood. She cried out in pain as golden ichor trailed down her thighs. Hera and Aphrodite were both shocked that she had actually gone through with it, although she could hardly see Hera's face given that her head was buried between Aphrodite's asscheeks. Percy's inflated testicles rocked against her as his entire manhood was taken inside her.

Once Athena started to feel like she had adjusted properly to his immense length and girth, she moved her hips along his member. She was insanely tight and wet, tighter than Hera had been. Percy barely fit inside her, and with every buck of her hips he stretched her out a little more. Despite Percy being the first man to ever fuck her, she knew she would be ruined for any other man.

Percy reached up to play with her perky tits, and behind her to grab her rear. His cock was so huge that pleasure coursed through Athena's body, and she slumped forward onto him. Percy grabbed her shapely hips and thrusted up and into her, piercing deep inside her. She cried out in pleasure as he hit a particularly deep point.

Athena threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream as lust wracked her body. All she could manage was frequent, breathy gasps as her juices splashed onto Percy's lap. Percy continued to pound her from below, making her realize just how lucky a girl her daughter was. She wondered how she could convince him to do this again. His full balls slapped against her ass with every thrust, so she reached behind her to grab his testicles, fondling the large orbs.

Athena slumped forward again, her breasts in front of his face. Percy couldn't turn down that invitation, and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth while he squeezed her other tit with a calloused hand. If Percy was honest with himself, the fact that she was Annabeth's mom made this even hotter, as something taboo, something that he wasn't supposed to be doing. "Oh my gods," Athena moaned. "Oh my gods oh my gods, you're going to make me come AGAIN!" She screamed the last part as Percy brought her to another earth shattering climax.

Athena got off of his throbbing manhood and turned on to her side, facing away from him. Percy turned onto his side as well and spooned her, raising her upper leg over his and guiding his cock between her lips. Athena moaned at the intimacy of this new position. The son of Poseidon tilted her face towards his and kissed her roughly as he started to push his pelvis against hers. Her buttocks bounced against his stomach with every thrust. He pulled all the way out until only his head was still inside her, and then thrusted all the way back in, filling her to his hilt.

Athena moaned into his mouth. A quick check showed that Aphrodite and Hera were still occupied with one another, now scissoring each other. "If you say that I'm the fairest," she murmured against his lips, "I won't get in the way of you and my daughter anymore. And maybe I can drop by every now and then, and we can do this again. Hades, maybe I can even come by when Annabeth is home and see if she wants to join."

Athena could feel his cock twitch and throb inside her at the prospect. He grabbed her hips and started to piston in and out of her tight snatch even faster. "You like that, don't you?" she asked seductively. "The idea of an intergenerational threesome with your girlfriend and her hot, slutty mom is getting you so hard!" Percy groaned against her neck as she whispered to him. "Just say it, and it can all be yours," she continued. "This pussy will be yours, whenever you want it, however you want it, I'll be there for you to give me all that delicious come of yours."

"Oh, fuck, Athena," he groaned. "I'm so close!"

"I don't even care about this competition anymore," she confessed as her thighs clamped down around his cock with the force of another climax. "I just want you to promise me that you'll give me this dick again in the future!"

"I promise," he said.

"Seal it with a nice big load," she said. "Come inside me, baby, give me all that come!" Percy's cock erupted inside her, shooting the biggest and most powerful load yet, rope after rope of semen into Athena's womb. The goddess gave a satisfied moan as he filled her up with his seed. She slipped off the bed and started making out with Hera while Aphrodite approached the bed. The Latina MILF almost stalked towards him, swinging her hips in a way that made Percy's cock twitch involuntarily. Percy sat up but was pushed back down almost immediately. The goddess of love crawled onto the mattress and crawled around on her hands and knees until she was next to Percy but facing the opposite way, both of their heads on a level with the other's crotches.

Aphrodite moved over and straddled Percy, her shaven pussy descending onto his face while her mouth descended onto his extended phallus. She spat onto his manhood and gave him a few strokes until he was fully hard. Percy grabbed her large, round ass cheeks and squeezed them as he licked into her hairless snatch. His tongue wiggled in and out of her pussy before flicking around inside her, tasting her nectar. He quickly found her swollen clit and applied suction to it, wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

Aphrodite's throat muscles wrapped around Percy's stiff cock as she took his entire manhood into her throat in a single plunge. His cockhead pushed into her esophagus as she deepthroated his member and then pulled back off, her saliva coating him. She bobbed her head up and down his prick, impaling her face along his length. She gargled around his cock, humming and causing vibrations to make his shaft thrum with pleasure.

Aphrodite switched her tactic to suck more fervently on his cock. She reached between his legs to fondle his heavy balls. She bucked her hips against Percy's face and gave a squeak of legitimate surprise as his tongue flicked against an especially sensitive spot. "Oh my gods!" she said as his cock slipped out of her mouth. "Oh fuck, you're gonna make me come!"

Her prophecy came true moments later as her thighs clenched around Percy's head. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, keeping her hips against his face as he licked up all her wetness. Aphrodite bent backwards with pleasure, her big ass settling just above Percy's face. He pulled her a little further down his face so that her round buttocks were above his mouth while her pussy was above his chin. He inserted two fingers into her dripping cunt as his tongue began to explore her tight anus.

Aphrodite leaned forward and took his cock in between her firm breasts. Her tits rode his cock, massaging his shaft, while she licked and sucked at his swollen head. Percy felt himself getting to the edge when Aphrodite abruptly slowed down, gently stroking his cock and sucking on his hefty testicles. When he had sufficiently come down from his near-high that he was no longer worried about almost coming, Aphrodite seemed to instinctively know and took his cock back into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head and down his shaft.

As Aphrodite's talented mouth continued to give Percy the blowjob of his life, he was hard at work licking deep into her tight anus and pumping her with now three fingers. Her juices covered his fingers as he brought her to another climax, not letting up and soon taking her to another, higher peak.

This lasted for several moments as Aphrodite built up his orgasm. Finally, just when it seemed that Percy couldn't take anymore, she sealed her lips around his head and jerked off the rest of his shaft. "Oh gods," Percy groaned from between her legs. "I'm coming!" Percy buried his face into her soft buttocks as his dick exploded with one of his most powerful climaxes of his life. Aphrodite stroked long ropes of his seed into her throat as Percy's cock pulsed with every shot. He flooded her throat and mouth, semen spilling out from between her lips as she kept his cock inside, determined to suck out every last drop.

Aphrodite had to admit she was impressed. Very few mortals had made her come before, and those who had done so multiple times was an even shorter list. Plus, his load was absolutely enormous, and didn't taste too bad, either. She got off of his face but stayed on her hands and knees. She raised her big ass into the air and Percy got behind her.

Percy leaned forward and took her ass into his hands. "Gods, this ass is amazing," he said, giving her ass a rough spank. She gasped as a pink handprint began to appear on her buttocks.

Percy eased his cock into her pussy, causing another cry as he buried himself balls deep into her pussy. He grunted as he felt her tightness constrict around him; though she wasn't quite as tight as Hera or Athena, she was still tighter than Annabeth.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh began to fill the air as Percy started ramming his meat into Aphrodite, harder and harder with every thrust. He grabbed her full breasts from behind and then tangled his hands through her hair. He yanked on her hair, making her bend backwards against his thrusts.

He leaned around her and forced her head to the side. Her eyes were glazed with pleasure and her mouth hung open. He leaned around her and kissed her, grabbing her cheeks to keep her in place. He thrusted up and into her perfect pussy from behind. He pulled his lips away from hers, letting her moan loudly from the pounding he was giving her.  
Percy's cum-filled balls smacked against Aphrodite's clit with every thrust. She could hardly comprehend the levels of pleasure coursing through her body, pleasure that her husband and lovers had never elicited from her. Even Athena and Hera turned to watch the goddess get rammed, with sweat covering her immortal body and her own juices trailing down her thighs. In all her millennia having sex, she had never before been so dominated, so forced to bend to another's will, and yet so aroused by it.

Percy gave a final harsh tug on her hair before pushing her face back into the mattress. He put a hand on the back of her neck, forcing her face down, and tilted her hips up, putting her ass in the air. He withdrew his cock briefly to crouch over her and began pumping into her again. Aphrodite cried out in pain and pleasure at the welcome intrusion.

As Percy pounded her from above and behind, he continued to roughly spank her, leaving clear hand and fingerprints all over her rear. She could feel this amazing dick creating pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. She was amazed that this young demigod could be so callous and rough with her, more so than the so-called god of war was, and definitely more so than her crippled husband.

Aphrodite's nerves erupted as she screamed into the mattress, fisting her hands into the sheets. She came around his cock, gushing and squirting onto the bed sheets. Percy winced as her tightness squeezed and cajoled him.

He held on for a few more minutes, making her orgasm again, before he slipped out of her cunt. Aphrodite's legs wobbled weakly without the support of his hands on her hips and breasts, and she fell forward meekly. Percy rolled her onto her back and eased his cock back into her abused wetness. Percy steadily thrusted his hips back and forth as he slammed into her cunt, his balls making dull thuds against her thighs.

Percy reached forward to play with her big tits, her dark nipples aching for his attention. He tweaked the erect tips and leaned forward to kiss and suck her tender flesh. He ran his hands all over her sides and breasts as her legs encircled his lower back, her high heels digging into his firm buttocks and keeping his cock buried balls deep inside her. She emitted weak little moans with every thrust, trying to encourage that amazing cock to never stop.

Percy grabbed Aphrodite's long legs and pulled them over his shoulders, giving him a new angle to pound down into her. He pulled one of her legs off his shoulder and kissed and licked along the inside of that ankle. Then he grabbed both legs once again and pushed them forward to over Aphrodite's own shoulders, effectively bending her in half. He reached under her knees to fondle her firm breasts while her pussy gushed around his hard dick.

Even after coming five times, Percy's cock could only take so much pleasure and tightness before his balls erupted. Torrid streams of come shot up from his balls through his shaft. Even without him saying anything, Aphrodite knew that he was about to come. "Come inside me, baby," she moaned, playing with her breasts. Percy buried his face between her bosom as his cock spurted out ropes of come into her pussy, filling her womb to the brim. It wasn't quite as forceful as his last two climaxes, but it was still a memorable one.

All the while, Hera and Athena had been eating out one another. With the last of the trio of goddesses having been fucked by Poseidon's stud of a son, they moved to sit next to Aphrodite as Percy examined each of them in turn.

"Well," Athena said. "Who is the fairest?"

Percy considered it for a moment. "Purely from a physical standpoint," he began, "I'd say Aphrodite has the best ass, but Hera has the best tits. And I'll admit that I may be biased in this, but Athena is the most beautiful and has the best overall body. So from that standpoint, it seems like a three-way tie."

The goddesses all made to argue, but Percy ignored them and went on. "From the more sexual point of view, Aphrodite is the best at giving head, and Athena has the best pussy."

Hera looked at him expectantly. "And?" she asked.

"And… that's it," he replied. "That's all we did, unless you'd like to suggest a third option?"

Hera thought about it, what could she beat Athena _and_ Aphrodite at? Eventually, it came to her, she'd have a tighter asshole than the 'whore of Olympus,' Aphrodite, and she had had just as little experience as Athena, so it was fair ground. She said it as bluntly as she could: "I'll let you fuck me in the ass." Percy's eyebrows perked up, as did his cock.

Aphrodite said without a moment's pause, "You can fuck my ass whenever you want."

Percy turned his attention to Athena, who, after a moment's reflection, decided that after giving up her prized maidenhood, there was nothing she wouldn't do to definitively end this millennia old rivalry. "My ass if yours to fuck," she said.

All three got on their hands and knees and faced away from Percy, wiggling their round asses in his direction. Percy went behind Aphrodite first, running his hands over the familiar buttocks and spreading her cheeks wide for him. He slowly inserted his log into her ass and began pounding away at her ass. Her ass was tighter than even Athena's pussy had been, and drier, making it more difficult to move inside and increasing the overall tightness. Her thick rear bounced against him as he rammed into her.

Percy pulled away from Aphrodite's warmth and buried himself in Athena's in a single thrust. She screamed as he invaded her rectum, which was even tighter than Aphrodite's. Her cry changed from one of pain to one of pleasure as her anal walls clenched around his cock. Aphrodite slid under Athena and licked Percy's balls and moved from there to Athena's slit, and wrapped her legs around Athena's head, pulling her into her warmth.

Percy pulled away from Athena, leaving her in the sixty-nine position with Aphrodite, and moved to Hera. He pushed the head into Hera's ass, and she moved backwards onto his pole. She was even tighter than Athena's ass, yet, paradoxically, easier to move inside. His bloated balls slapped against her clit from behind as he grabbed her huge breasts and fondled them. Aphrodite and Athena extricated themselves from one another as Percy groaned, Hera's tight ass proving to be too much for him.

Athena and Aphrodite retook their original positions, bent over with their rears in the air. Percy pulled out of Hera's ass a moment before his cock burst, shooting a thick load onto Hera's ass. He switched over to Athena, and then Aphrodite, spraying their buttocks with his seed. Aphrodite's ass, being the largest, took the most come as another extremely powerful climax washed over Percy.

"That dick's like a hose," Aphrodite complimented as she felt her lower back and rear get glazed with semen. Once Percy's balls were emptied, they turned back to face him.

"So who won?" Hera asked.

Percy admitted that Hera had the tightest ass, and that they were once more in a three way tie. They agreed to meet again the next day, once his balls were no longer so depleted, to answer the question once and for all.

That same question would be asked for many years to come with the same inconclusive answer and roughly a hundred of the most powerful demigods to ever live born over the next thirty years or so, as well as quite a few children with Annabeth.

 **A/N:** Poll for the Y chapter is up.

It's been a while since the story started, but back in chapter 1 I mentioned the possibility of continuing the series past chapter 26 with another 26 chapters of just X-Overs. Is that something you guys would be interested in?

Sidenote: the last couple of chapters have been very long. Do you guys prefer them this long, or closer to 3-4,000 words?


	24. X is for X-Over

X is for X-Over

Alternate Title: X is for Sadie Kane

 _The part of Sadie Kane will be played by Chloe Grace Moretz._

Sadie grumbled to herself as the strange looking monster led her through the dark halls. Her wrists were tied roughly behind her back, but even as they walked she could already feel an incantation coming to mind to free her from the ropes. Just as the Divine Words were on the tip of her tongue, she was shoved forward into a room. She fell shoulder first into a wall, and shackles appeared from out of nowhere to bind her arms and legs. Then the door slammed shut, and she could hear the monster snorting in satisfaction as it meandered away.

Sadie swore in frustration as she took in her surroundings. To her surprise, she was not alone in her cell: there was also a boy maybe a year older than her, with dark hair, a handsome, tanned face, and a tattered and bloodied orange t-shirt. "Who are you?" she asked.

The boy looked up at her, his sea green eyes piercing into her. "Percy," he said. "Percy Jackson."

The name was familiar to Sadie, but she couldn't quite place it as she looked at the good looking boy, his arms and legs similarly shackled. She thought Carter may have mentioned the name before, maybe he was a friend of his? "I'm Sadie Kane," she informed him.

Percy's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Any relation to Carter Kane?"

"Unfortunately," she said with a fairly strong English accent. "He's my brother."

A spark of recognition lit in Percy's eyes. "So you must be one of those House of Life magicians then," he concluded, before adding, "You look nothing like him."

"How do you know about the House of Life?" asked Sadie.

"Carter told me," he said simply. "He's probably mentioned me, I'm the Greek demigod he's met a couple of times."

Sadie finally remembered where she knew him from. "That's right! I met your girlfriend on one of her quests once, Annabeth, right?"

"Yeah, that's her," he answered with a goofy grin. "So how did you end up here?"

"Got kidnapped while on a mission with Carter, Walt, and Zia," she said. "You?"

"Kidnapped on a quest with Annabeth and Grover," he responded. He wiggled his hands around, trying to free himself from the shackles, reminding Sadie that she, too, had been shackled.

She uttered the Divine Word, and the chains released both of them. Percy looked at her in surprise. "You can do that?"

Sadie saw no need to dignify that with a response. She tried to bust through the door, and they both threw everything they had at it, but couldn't open it. She threw her hands in the air in exasperation, her bosom heaving as she did under her tight shirt. She walked around the small room, her ripped jeans hugging her curves as she bent over to inspect it more carefully.

Despite himself, Percy felt his cock hardening as he watched her. It didn't help that she kept on prodding the higher parts of the walls, and when she stretched to do so, her shirt hiked up, exposing tantalizing skin and the black strips of her thong. She was very pretty, with light skin, deep blue eyes, and caramel brown hair. As she faced away from him, he grabbed the bulge in his jeans, trying to tuck himself away discretely. At that precise moment, Sadie turned back around and caught him with his hand on his crotch.

"What cha doin'?" she asked casually.

"Uhhh…nothing," he said.

"That certainly doesn't like nothing," she teased, looking at his prominent bulge.

Percy looked away. "I can't exactly control it, ya know?"

Sadie made a face. "How long is it gonna take for it to… you know, go away?"

Percy shrugged. "How long are you gonna be bending over in front of me?"

Sadie's eyebrows rose as she looked at his hardness. "You mean that's for me?"

"Well it certainly isn't for that ogre thingy that left you here."

Sadie bit her lip, an act that only served to make Percy harder. "Dammit, I can't just leave you with blue balls, can I?" she asked rhetorically.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you suggesting? That I jerk one off now?"

Sadie shrugged. "You certainly could, but I was going to suggest I do it for you."

"I like your plan better," he said. "You promise not to tell Annabeth?"

"As long as you don't tell Walt," Sadie agreed.

Percy nodded and undid his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to below his knees. Sadie's eyes just about bugged out of her skull as she ogled his thick, long shaft. It was significantly larger than Walt's was, or any other dick she had ever seen, for that matter. She tentatively wrapped a hand around his cock as if to make sure it wasn't mirage. "You're girlfriend's a lucky girl."

"I'm sure she'd disagree," Percy said. He wrapped an arm around Sadie's waist and pulled her towards him, dipping down to kiss her. She was fairly tall, only slightly shorter than he was. His manhood pressed against her hip, her soft hand stroking his cock against her.

Percy trailed a hand down her neck, along the swell of her breasts, feeling her nipples hardening under his fingers, and down her fit stomach. His rough, calloused hand slid under her jeans and pulled her thong to the side. He brushed his thumb over her pussy. He could feel her getting wet as his thumb gently massaged above her slit while his index and middle fingers began to pump inside her.

She moaned into Percy's kiss as their tongues waged war in each other's mouths. His hand on her shoulder went down her back to give her ass a playful squeeze. She started to stroke his cock more intently, and her free hand rubbed his abs and pecs under his shirt before joining her other hand and cupping and fondling his testicles. His balls were heavy and full of semen, and she gave them a light squeeze. He pushed his hips against her hand as she stroked him off, his tip pressing into her waist. Percy pulled off his tattered shirt, letting her admire his toned form.

Sadie let go of his hardness and gently grabbed his wrist. She pulled his hand out of her jeans and pulled it in front of her face, glistening with her juices. She took his wet fingers into her mouth and tenderly sucked on them, tasting herself on his fingers. "Mmm," she moaned around his fingers. "I don't taste so bad."

Percy suggested, "Maybe I can have a taste later."

"If you're as good with your tongue as you are with your fingers, you're more than willing to try it. But first," she trailed off as she moved down his front until her face was on a level with his waist. She took his cock into both hands and rolled the skin around between her fingers, fascinated by his size. She put her palm flat against his shaft and pushed his cock so that it was facing straight up, and took a look at his dangling balls.

Sadie bit her lip, measuring him up before taking one of his testicles into her mouth. She suckled on it gently and flicked her tongue against it. The orb was firm to the touch, and swollen up with his seed. She switched to his other testicle, repeating the process as his manhood stiffened to its full length against her palm. She then took both balls into her mouth at the same time and sucked on them while slowly stroking his penis. She let his balls out of her mouth with a wet _pop_ and then kissed the skin between them. She licked and kissed the bottom of his shaft, moving down to his ass, before kissing back up to his member.

Sadie touched her lips to the top of his head. Her warm tongue lavished the edge of his shaft while her hands continued to lightly stroke his base.

Sadie smiled as Percy groaned and tangled his hands in her hair. She licked and worked her way down his manhood. Pre-come trickled out of his purpling head, and she licked the beads off his tip eagerly.

Sadie slowly started to work his manhood into her mouth. She stroked him from his base to her mouth. She cupped his heavy balls once and again and gave them a light squeeze.

"Gods, you're so good," Percy said. "I can't hold on much longer."

Sadie's pretty eyes pierced into him as she moved all the way down his shaft, her lips meeting with his base. She sucked on his hard prick as she gazed up at him lustily. Her body burned with desire, she needed his come so badly. She parted from his cock just long enough to remove her shirt, revealing no bra underneath. Her breasts were perky and firm, and topped with hardened pink nipples. Percy let go of her hair and turned his attention to her tits, cupping them. She put her left arm under them, propping her tits up on her forearm.

Percy stroked her hair with his free hand. She tenderly bobbed her head up and down his cock, squeezing his balls as she did.

"Oh, Styx," he swore. "You're gonna make me come!" The Egyptian Magician drank down his seed as it spilled into her mouth in thick, creamy spurts. She pushed deeper onto his manhood, sucking him dry. Come spilled out of her mouth and onto her breasts, making her glad she had done away with the shirt. Sadie pulled off of his cock and licked up the underside of his shaft, ending with a little kiss to his tip.

The British bombshell kissed her way back up his chest as she stood up. She lathered her tongue over his abdomen, his chest, his nipples and his neck before she finally got back to his lips. The duo made out for a long couple of minutes, Percy reaching around to squeeze her arse again as her hard nipples pressed against his chest. Sadie pulled away reluctantly. "You mentioned something about wanting to taste my pussy?" she asked.

Percy smiled. "I would love to," he responded. He kissed down her neck and front until he approached the swell of her breasts. He cupped her breasts against his face, kissing and licking along the valley between her tits. He kissed all over her round, fleshy breasts before taking an erect nipple into his mouth. His fingers played with her other breast, tweaking the hardened nub.

Sadie moaned and swore up a storm as he teased her breasts, switching from one to the other. Then he crouched further down and licked his way down to her navel. The whale tail from her thong was still visible; he pulled the strings up before pulling down her jeans. Her thong was trapped between her pink pussy lips, and he pulled it further up her waist. Her snatch had a small, trimmed bush above it. He ran his fingers through her little bush as she kicked her jeans off. Leaving her in just sneakers and the thong. The sneakers came off next.

Percy kissed and sucked at her milky thighs. He turned her around and grabbed handfuls of her arse. He kissed up the back of her thighs until he arrived at her buttocks. He kissed and nipped all over the curves of her ass and pulled at her thong, wedging it between her lips. "Oh fuck yes," Sadie breathed. "Eat my fucking arse, love!"

Percy finally pulled her black thong down, covered in her juices. He brought it down to her knees and let her do the rest of the work in getting it off. He nuzzled his face between her cheeks. He licked all over her rear and then gripped her around the waist and turned her around. He trailed his fingers through the tufts of light hair. Sadie spread her legs further open for Percy, and he obligingly traced his tongue around her nether lips.

Her pussy lips were pink and glistening as she awaited his tongue. Percy teased his tongue along her slit and pushed his face against her groin, his tongue exploring inside her sweet pussy. Sadie moaned, her hands coming down to cup her breasts and to grab tufts of Percy's hair, keeping his face between her hips. She bucked her hips against his tongue once he started to move his tongue within her, flicking around and tasting her walls.

"Oh, _Percy,_ " she breathed as his tongue pressed against an especially sensitive spot. She felt pressure mounting behind her eyes, and her eyelids fluttered closed. Her toes curled, and her back arched backwards as pleasure cascaded over her. Percy's cock hardened at the lust in her voice.

Just then, Percy's tongue pulled out of her and he sucked at the tender flesh of her pussy. Fireworks seemed to explode behind her eyes and she gasped, breathing heavily as she tried not to be too loud. Her fluids flooded onto Percy's tongue, and the demigod was quick to lap it all from her glistening folds.

Sadie came down from her high and felt Percy kissing his way back up her front. He revisited her breasts again briefly before returning to her collarbone, and then her lips. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a strong, firm kiss. "That was fucking amazing," she said. Percy, in just a couple of minutes, had made her come harder than Walt or any other boy ever had before. She felt his hardness pressing against her hip, and wrapped a hand around the familiar shaft. "What do you say, lover boy? Wanna have a quick shag? You've certainly earned it."

Percy didn't hesitate for a moment, guiding her over to the nearest wall and pushing her against it. Sadie let out a little gasp as she felt the cold wall against her bare back, but any shock from the cold was forgotten as she was brought into Percy's warmth, his strong arms coming around her back back and lifting her up. He guided his rock hard shaft underneath her wetness, teasing her slit with his tip. Sadie put her hands on his shoulders as Percy gradually lowered her onto his pole, burying him inside her warmth.

Percy groaned a little at how tight she was. He buried his face against her shoulder, kissing her pale flesh. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she tingled in arousal. She breathed heavily as the biggest cock she had ever seen drove into her pussy, filling her up until he had sheathed himself to the hilt, those heavy balls dangling under her arse. Her feet, however, were still a couple of feet off the ground, and she pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Sadie wasn't as obsessed with male buttocks as some of her friends were, but as she dug her heels into his lower back, she could tell he had a nice, firm arse. She was sure her friends would be salivating over how tight his ass was.

With her hands still on his shoulders, Sadie began to lift herself up and down on his shaft. Percy let her control the tempo for the time being, burying his face between her perky tits. His hands reached around her to play with her round arse. Her breasts were perhaps smaller than Annabeth's, but her arse was much plumper and rounder. He squeezed her ass and massaged her milky flesh. Her firm bosom bounced against his face. He moved a hand from her ass to palm one of her tits while he sucked and kissed the other.

Percy's hard shaft drove into her tight pussy. He grabbed her long, slender legs and detached them from one another, pulling them up and over his shoulders, her heels just over his shoulders. He pushed her back against the wall and started to thrust up and into her. Sadie moaned, "Oh, oh, _oh my god_!" Her wetness coated his prick as she bucked her hips against him.

Percy let Sadie down, turning her around. He lifted her left leg up and started to pound her from behind. He fondled and groped her bosom with one hand from behind while his left hand kept her leg in the air. Sadie moaned and rubbed her fingers against her clit, unable to formulate any words other than the occasional "Oh my god!" or "Right there, right there!" as well as a mix of profanities. He turned her face around and kissed her firmly. She hardly responded, moaning into his kiss as his cock brought her to new heights.

Percy finally let Sadie down again and lay down on the cold floor. Sadie kneeled between his legs and licked up his shaft. She then straddled his lap and guided his member inside her. She gave a deep sigh as she felt his familiar length fill her up. She had only had his cock inside her for a few minutes, but as she felt his pole reshape her inner walls, she knew not even Walt with Anubis' powers could make her feel this complete. She had never been one to obsess over guys or be dependent on how they thought of her, yet she was addicted to this divine piece of meat.

The son of Poseidon groaned as she slid along his length, her big ass bouncing against his swollen testicles. She leaned forward onto him, her firm breasts hanging over his face and bouncing around the way only real tits could. Her nails left red lines on his chest as pleasure coursed through her body. Her hips bucked wildly against Percy as he pulled her flat against him and pounded up and into her.

"Oh, yes!" Sadie moaned in encouragement as he filled her up. "Oh fuck, yes, make this cunt yours, love, make it worship that hard cock of yours!"

He played with her breasts as she sat up straight on his cock again. She swivelled her hips over his prick, riding his hips. Percy ran his rough hands over the smooth skin of her breasts, down her sides to her hips. He grabbed her by the waist and turned them over, so that he was on top of her.

Percy kissed her tenderly, drawing his lips away from hers slowly. Sadie moaned against his lips as he started to pull his member out of her and then thrust it back into her. Her long legs reached around his back and locked together behind his ass. Percy grasped her rear and lifted her back slightly off the ground. He kept one hand around her waist and the other against the ground, bracing himself.

Sadie let out soft little sighs in tune with his thrusts. The British girl's head rested as she let him hammer down into her twat. His balls rode up against her creamy thighs as his lips attacked hers. He gradually dragged his lips down her neck and devoured her firm breasts. Her inner walls clutched at his spear as he drove into her. She squeezed his cock in a vice like grip as he drove her to peak after peak, her desire and lust building up and being brought to newer, stronger highs.

Beads of sweat sprung up over her cleavage, and were licked up almost instantly. Sadie's sweet pussy was incredibly wet for him, lubricating him and allowing him to fuck her harder and faster. Percy grabbed her long legs and lifted them up and over his shoulders. He let go of her back gradually, gently lowering her to the hard ground. He got onto his knees and massaged her breasts as he fucked her into ecstasy.

Sadie wasn't sure if it was possible to be fucked into unconsciousness – at any rate, it had never happened before – but her orgasms washed over her and caused her eyes to flutter closed. They shot open again as she came again, her juices splashing onto his shaft.

Percy was looking at her strangely. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Great," she responded, a little confused at why he had asked. "Why?"

"You looked kind of out of it for a few minutes there."

She sighed happily. "I just want your dick back inside me," she said, noticing that the had pulled out and had his hardness resting above her slit.

"If you insist," Percy responded. He rolled her over onto her front, determined to make her come at least once more. However, he was also aware that if he went back inside her wetness, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming within a couple of thrusts. That was why he had pulled out of her to begin with. He made sure she was flat on her trim stomach and noticed how her curvy arse stuck up into the air. He lay on his stomach, ignoring the jolt of his hardness against the hard floor, precome drooling from his tip. He buried his face in between her pillowy cheeks and licked her arse.

Sadie moaned into the cold floor as he kissed her puckered hole. He traced his tongue along her crack and then into her anus, licking her out. He kissed all over her arse, inserting his index finger into her arse next and flexing it inside her. Then he teased his cock against her tiny hole. She braced herself for pain, but only felt pleasure as he dipped his cock back into her pussy.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " she cried out as he began pounding into her from behind. He tugged on her hair roughly as he thrusted into her, his balls slapping against her clit. She lifted her head up to alleviate the pain, making her body take the shape of a U. The feel of his thick prick pounding away at her made her pussy clench up again as she came for what felt like the umpteenth time.

The tightness was too much for Percy. "Oh, fuck," he groaned. "I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me, Percy!" she cried out. Percy felt his balls seize up and pulled out of her at the last possible moment. His first spurt of come was so powerful that it coated her upper back, and some even got into her hair. He pistoned his cock between her cheeks, as his speed spurted out onto her round arse. His balls finally emptied themselves onto her arse and back, and Sadie gave a euphoric laugh at how much he had come. "Oh my god!" she said as he got off her legs.

Just then, the door opened. Percy almost wished it had been one of those weird ogre things, because that would have been preferable to what happened. An unfamiliar black guy was glaring holes into Percy, next to a pretty Arabic girl who was gazing lustily at Percy's still hard manhood. Next to her was another black guy, one who Percy did recognize – Carter Kane, Sadie's brother – who looked disgusted and seemed about to throw up. Finally were a furious blonde girl and a similarly disgusted satyr.

"Uhhhh… it's not what it looks like?" Percy tried weakly, well aware that 'what it looks like' was him having just ejaculated all over Sadie's back, and being caught by their girlfriend and boyfriend.

"The two of you can rot in here," Annabeth spat, before slamming the door closed again.

Percy looked at Sadie, a little bewildered. "So, uh, what now?" he asked.

Sadie's face was red but she breathed deeply, and her blush faded away soon enough. "Well," she said. "You did tease my arse with that huge cock," she suggested. "And this time, you'd better come inside me." Percy was happy to comply.

 **A/N:** So the additional X-Overs will happen, but most of them will be DC and Marvel related. Also, most of the chapters with just one girl will stay in the 3-4,000 word range, but the others will stay a little longer.

The poll for chapter 26 (Z is for) is on my profile.


	25. Y is for Youth

Y is for Youth

Alternate title: Y is for Hebe and Rhea

 _The part of Hebe will be played by Ashley Benson._

 _The part of Rhea will be played by Katy Perry._

Percy sat down heavily on a stool by the bar. A cute nymph walked over, wiping her hands on the small white towel hanging from her shorts. "What can I get for ya?" she asked.

"What's the strongest drink you have that won't kill a mortal?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "Ah, you're looking for an Olympian bombshell," she said. "Little bit of vodka, little bit of Dionysus' finest wine, and a dollop of nectar."

"That sounds awful," he said. "I'll have two."

The nymph skipped away and returned a couple of minutes later, a pair of round glasses in hand. "So," she said, putting them in front of him, "Girl troubles?"

"You could say that," he said. Annabeth had been blue-balling him for weeks, hard at work on rebuilding Olympus. She was never available to have sex, or even just give him a blowjob, but she somehow found the time to tease him every minute she was around. He was surprised his balls hadn't swollen up to the point that his pants wouldn't fit over them.

The nymph smiled knowingly again. "See that girl?" she asked, gesturing with her head to a pretty blonde a few seats over. "She just got out of a relationship with her asshole husband. I'm sure she could use the company," she added with a wink.

Percy wasn't sure why she had winked, but figured it couldn't hurt. He thanked the bartender for the Olympian bombshells and walked over to the girl, sitting next to her. "Hey," he said, not looking too much at her. "Want a drink?"

She raised her eyebrows at his straight forwardness. "I've always liked a guy who doesn't beat around the bushes," she said. She accepted the drink and extended a manicured hand. "I'm Hebe," she said.

"Like, the goddess of youth, Hebe?" he asked.

"The one and only."

"But that means…" His mind was racing far faster than it usually did. Wasn't Hebe married to Heracles? Which meant 'that asshole' was none other than Heracles himself? Realizing she was waiting for him to continue, he said, "Um, that means the drink was a little too on the nose."

Hebe took a gulp of it. "An Olympian bombshell," she noted. "I'm honoured, but I'm no Olympian."

' _But you are a bombshell,_ ' Percy thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "So what brings the goddess of youth to a place like this?" He gestured around the dingy, run down bar.

"I left my husband and needed a drink and to get laid properly," she said bluntly, downing the rest of her glass. "What about you?"

Percy's face reddened. "My girlfriend and I are on a bit of a break, and I was hoping to get shit-faced and forget about everything."

Hebe nodded approvingly. "Sounds like a plan." She gestured to the bartender to get them another drink.

Five Olympian bombshells, a couple of pints of beer, and several shots of what Percy was pretty sure was pure nectar later, the pair staggered out of the bar arm in arm. Hebe's hands seemed to be all over his body. She leaned in close to him, alcohol seeping out of her breath and her bosom pressing against his arm. "You wanna come back to my place?" she asked. In his state of inebriation, Percy didn't question where she would go that Heracles wouldn't be, and agreed.

Hebe flashed them away to her palace. It was a surprisingly humble abode, with the air filled with the scent of herbs. Hebe led him up the stairs to the bed room, which had beads covering the entrance rather than a door. Hebe was wearing a sparkling blue blouse and tight jeans that hugged her curves, as well as running shoes. She kicked off her shoes and jumped onto the bed, splaying out. She gave Percy a speculative look.

"Percy, it's been a stressful couple of days for me," she said. "Would you mind giving me a massage?" He had hardly agreed before her blouse, jeans, and socks disappeared. She lay on her front and reached behind herself to pull off her bra, leaving her in just light blue panties. Her curly blonde hair went down to her shoulder blades, and Percy brushed it aside as he straddled her back and cracked his fingers.

"Where do you want me to massage?"

Hebe smiled into the mattress as she felt him hardening against her lower back. "Everywhere," she said. "Full body."

Percy didn't know why, but he gulped. He put his hands flat against her back and rubbed her down. Some lotion appeared, and Percy squeezed the lotion out of the bottle and onto Hebe's back. He worked his way down her back, and then skipped her butt to work on her legs. He worked the lotion into her lovely flesh, rubbing every bit of her legs with his hands.

Hebe's scent stimulated Percy as he continued to massage her legs. Hebe appreciated his efforts, breathing, "Rub it into me, really work it in. Don't forget my feet."

Percy grabbed her feet and rubbed the lotion onto her perfect feet. Hebe felt pleasure tingle up her feet to her legs. Percy started to feel a little lightheaded as his erection grew from rubbing her feet. Her cute little toes wiggled as he paid attention to every inch of her. He worked over her arches, ankles, toes and heels as he became inflamed with desire.

"Percy," Hebe said as she turned her head and could see his bulge. "Do you like my feet?"

Percy swallowed dryly. "Yes."

Hebe smiled at him. "Oh, that's so naughty! _Percy Jackson_ has a foot fetish!"

"I never said…" Percy was silenced as Hebe put her feet onto his lap. "You don't find it a little weird?"

She laughed musically as her right foot caressed his member through his pants. "Trust me, after Heracles, nothing will seem weird."

She turned onto her back, revealing her firm, if small, tits topped with puffy, pink nipples. She blew him a kiss as she teased him through his jeans. With just her toes (and a little bit of godly power) she unbuckled his belt and lowered his jeans and boxers. She started to stroke the standing demigod with her toes. As Percy's eyes glazed, she pumped fingers under her panties and into her vagina. She stroked Percy with one foot and then the other.

Hebe lifted her legs slightly to put her feet together against his cock. They enclosed around him. The blonde began to rub right up and down Percy's shaft, as she stroked him with her elegant arches. Percy marveled at the thrill of his very first foot job as this sexy goddess pleasured him.

"Gods, Hebe, that feels so fucking great," groaned Percy.

"Do you like your penis between my nice soft feet?" asked Hebe as she rubbed him up and down, his penis between her feet. "Do you want me to keep stroking you with my arches?"

"Yes," groaned Percy as he felt the pure pleasure of her feet rubbing him up and down. She continued to pump him with her soles. Her hips rose up the bed as she thrust her fingers deep into her pussy.

Percy found himself brought to the brink. His eyes rolled right to the back of his head as his cock throbbed, and his balls tightened. It had been so long since he had had proper orgasm, and his balls were swollen and enlarged. A few more strokes with her feet caused him to completely lose it. He splattered her feet with a thick jet of semen.

He slumped down for a moment, in time to see Hebe bend her leg after she rode her climax out. Her foot remained closer to her face at that moment. She managed to be flexible enough to reach her feet and she slowly licked his cum off of her feet. Percy found himself absolutely entranced by this, as she sucked it off her toes on her right foot. Then she switched to her left foot. Slowly and seductively, she sucked all of the cum off all of the toes on her left foot.

Percy was about to pin her to the bed and fuck the life out of her when he heard footsteps. "Uh, Hebe," he said. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"Ah, shit," she said. "I was hoping she wouldn't come home."

"Home?" he asked, although he was comforted that the 'she' meant it wasn't Heracles.

"Of course. You didn't think this was _my_ home did you?" Hebe asked.

"Well… Yeah, you called it your place."

"Oh. I guess that's on me, then," Hebe said.

Percy didn't have time to respond, as the door opened. A gorgeous woman walked in wearing dirtied jeans and what appeared to be little more than a red bra, with a flowery pattern under it ending well above her waist, baring her stomach. The shirt, if it could be called that, looked liable to burst open, as it barely contained her big, round breasts. Her dark hair was braided down both shoulders obscuring some of her cleavage. Her lower arms and wrists were covered in henna tattoos.

"Oh..my gods," the woman said, looking at the pair of mostly naked teens (Hebe was still wearing her panties, and Percy had kept his shirt on). "My two favourite grandchildren, fucking? Atta way to stick it to the man!"

' _Grandchildren?_ 'Percy thought to himself. "Rhea?" he asked.

"That's me," she said. "And I've got to say, young man, you are _hung_!" She looked at his manhood, which had remained erect. "I mean, I've seen _Titans_ with smaller cocks than you!" She glanced at Hebe for permission. "Can I touch it?" she asked.

Hebe looked almost as surprised as Percy was by this turn of events. "Uh… go ahead," she said hesitantly.

Rhea stepped towards Percy and gingerly took his manhood into her hands. Percy was having a hard time recognizing this gorgeous woman in her thirties with his grandmother. His eyes widened as she ran her hands over his cock, pressing the flat of her hand against his tip and then guiding his penis into her mouth. She worked his stiff prick into her throat inch by inch until he was all the way in her mouth, his head pushing against the back of her throat. Rhea hummed around her grandson's tasty cock. She fondled his heavy testicles, her nails gently scraping against his sack.

Hebe, meanwhile, had turned around, her firm buttocks level with Percy's face as he sat on the end of the bed. She bent over and pulled down her blue panties almost torturously slowly. Percy slapped upwards against her bared cheek, making the blonde's butt bounce. He pulled her towards him and buried his face between her lovely cheeks. His tongue flicked out and licked down her cheeks to the damp folds of her shaven pussy. His tongue massaged her inner walls and he sucked the flesh above her slit.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Percy," Hebe moaned as his tongue manipulated her interior. "Heracles never… _oh!_ … was never half the man you are!" Her firm tits swayed as she shook her rear backwards onto Percy's face. She grabbed them and squeezed them together, enjoying the friction and playing with her hard nipples.

Percy moaned as the Titan took his cock into her throat. She brushed her wavy hair out of her face and bobbed her head along his thick shaft. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock and then pressed it against the underside of his shaft. She made her tongue vibrate, thrumming against his throbbing tool. Then she slowly pulled off of him, playfully kissing his head.

"It says a lot when a demigod can last longer from my blowjob than a Titan who can control time," Rhea said with a small smile. She spat onto his cock and gulped him down once again, before pulling off again. "This fucking dick," she said, stroking him rapidly, "Deserves to be worshipped, like in a temple, with dozens of nymphs who exist solely to blow you and fuck you." With that, she went back to worshipping his cock, letting him pound her throat.

Percy felt Hebe's long legs begin to tremble. He pulled his tongue out of her sweet pussy and buried his face in her ass. His hand came around her front and rubbed her pussy vigorously as her whole body shook against him. Her eyes shot open, and her mouth opened into a wide 'O' as if shocked by the amount of pleasure she felt. Clear fluid squirted out of her pussy and onto Percy's hand and the bedsheets.

Rhea slipped off her shirt, under which she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were as big as Percy had hoped, and the same creamy colour as the rest of her body. She removed her jeans next and then the sheer black panties under. While Hebe's pussy was shaven, Rhea's was not, with a thick bush of dark hair above her wet slit. Percy pulled her onto the bed and turned her onto her back. He brushed her pubic hair away from her slit and pushed his face between her thighs, going to work on her tight vagina.

Percy's hands caressed Rhea's fit body and squeezed her breasts. His tongue teased her pussy lips, licking her inner thighs and kissing just above her dripping slit, her pubic hair brushing against his nose and tongue. He finally entered her with his tongue and began licking her out.

Meanwhile, Hebe had fallen to the ground in a pile of limbs after her powerful orgasm. Now she regained her land legs and kissed Percy's neck and back. Then she got onto the bed and swung her leg over Rhea's head, straddling the Titan's face. Percy's cock twitched at the sight of the buxom Titan eating out the leggy, bubblebutt goddess. Rhea's curvy legs wound around his head and her long fingers massaged his scalp as he brought her to climax. Her screams of ecstasy were smothered by her granddaughter's delicious cunt.

Hebe climbed off Rhea's face, and both immortals stood up as Percy did. They kneeled in front of him and switched between sucking his cock and his balls.

"Mmm, gods almighty," Rhea said as his cock slipped out of her mouth. "I need this inside me."

Hebe looked like she wanted to argue with Rhea getting his cock first, but decided against it. The older woman had the fires of desire burning in her eyes, and she didn't want to risk getting smote for daring to interfere.

Rhea pushed Percy onto his back on the bed and straddled his waist. She wrapped one hand around his stiff cock and her other hand pried apart her lower lips. She rocked her hips back and forth against his rigid hard-on before guiding him into the warmth and wetness of her depths.

Percy groaned as he penetrated the tight Titan. It was clear that she hadn't had sex in a very long time (in fact, Rhea got around quite a bit, but no one's cock had come close to Percy in size or talent). Percy squeezed her ass as she moved her hips along his shaft, her wet walls caressing and coaxing him.

Hebe parted her delicate pussy lips and rubbed herself as she watched her Titan grandmother ride her demigod cousin's cock. Rhea's big breasts bounced around as she rode him. Percy reached up to cup both tits in his palms. He squeezed them and rolled her hard nipples over between his fingers.

Hebe began pumping two slender fingers inside her before remembering how talented Percy was with his tongue. Percy watched her long legs as she approached the bed and climbed onto his face. She straddled his mouth and turned towards Rhea as that familiar tongue started to move inside her. She leaned forward and kissed Rhea sensuously, threading her fingers through her hair.

Hebe shifted her hips on Percy's face and kissed down Rhea's neck to her buxom mounds. She licked all over her round tits and began sucking on her nipples. Rhea moaned breathily and leaned forward to return the favour. The two immortals were attached to each other's breasts while they rode Percy.

Percy guided Rhea's hips along his shaft, double-tasking as he also had to lick out Hebe's nectar. At nearly the same time, both girls climaxed, screaming out their ecstasy. They embraced each other and buried their faces in the other's breasts as they came on his cock and face. Hebe's fluids coated his face as she squirted fora second time, while Rhea's was more subtle, with only a hitch of her breath and a noticeable tightening of her walls around his throbbing manhood. He thrusted into her as she went limp on top of him, guiding her through her strongest orgasm in centuries and delivering her to a second one almost immediately afterwards.

Rhea rolled off of Percy and onto her back, breathing heavily. Her breasts rose and fall rhythmically. Hebe slid off of Percy's wet face and lay next to Rhea as Percy got off the bed. He pulled Hebe towards him and guided his stiff cock towards her, teasing her lower lips. "What do you want?" he asked.

Hebe looked up at him, her vision clouded with lust. "I want you to fuck me," she breathed.

"What was that?" he taunted, continuing to tease her core with his shaft. "I can't hear you."

"Please fuck me!" she all but shouted. "Give it to me hard, make this pussy yours!"

"Well, if you insist," Percy said before sheathing himself all the way inside her tightness. Hebe's back arched as he filled her cavern, his monstrous head pushing against her womb as he tore into her tight pussy.

"Oh, FUUUCK!" Hebe screamed as a torrent of pleasure coursed through her veins. For Percy's part, he grimaced and clenched his jaw, her tightness coaxing him towards a climax that he was trying to put off. Once he had cooled down a little he started to thrust inside her, his heavy balls rocking against her.

Rhea had regained her senses. She now got off her back and straddled Hebe's face much as Hebe had done to Percy earlier. Her granddaughter's tongue darted into her core and tenderly licked her out. Meanwhile, her grandson had leaned forward while continuing to plough Hebe, and attached his mouth and hands to her supple breasts. He switched his attention from one large, round tit to the other, suckling her nipples like a babe and squeezing and pumping her breasts with his hands.

Percy groaned into her bosom as Hebe tightened around him again. He twisted Rhea's erect nipple between his teeth and pulled. The Titan's breast practically exploded as she filled his mouth with her warm milk. He gulped it all down and then switched to her other teat, milking her once again. Hebe stuck two fingers into Rhea's ass at the same time, and the cumulative pleasure made Rhea come again, almost as hard as she had on Percy's cock.

Percy lifted Hebe's long legs up as he continued to ride her. Rhea grabbed Hebe's right foot and he took the left, both pulling them up to eye level. Percy kissed and licked at the familiar, sensuous toes, and Rhea followed suit, surprised to taste a bit of Percy's seed still on her toes. Percy covered her foot with his tongue before pushing that left leg back to Rhea, who put both legs over her shoulders. Rhea kissed the insides of her ankles as Hebe was bent into a very sharp angle.

This angle caused her ass to be raised a few inches off the ground and Percy grabbed her firm butt and pounded down into her. Hebe squirted all over his cock over and over, her nectar covering Percy's cock and drenching the bed as Percy fucked her into servitude.

When Percy pulled out, all Hebe could do was whine pathetically. He turned her over, spanked her firm buttocks until they turned pink, and thrusted into her vagina from behind. Hebe was on her hands and knees on the bed, and Percy was standing by the edge of it. Rhea kneeled next to Hebe and trailed her hand all over Percy's sculpted chest. She pulled him into a sensual kiss, tugging on his lip and then pulling his face down between her breasts. Milk leaked from her tits and soon burst forth into his mouth once again as he serviced her. All the while, she whispered dirty nothings into Percy's ear.

"I bet you want to come, don't you?" Rhea asked him. "You want to come all over your cousin and grandma, you dirty boy you, you want to empty that load from that thick cock?" When Percy nodded, feeling his balls tighten, she grabbed Hebe's ass and squeezed her buttocks together. "Then do it, fucking come for us, empty those big balls of yours."

Percy pulled out of Hebe at the last second as his balls emptied themselves. His cock erupted like a volcano, shooting his thick seed onto Hebe's ass. Rhea opened her mouth wide and he gave her a good few spurts until her mouth was overflowing and seed was dripping onto her tits. He covered her tits with a few more spurts and then ended on Hebe's rounded buttocks once again.

Rhea lay down next to Hebe and they kissed tenderly, swapping Percy's semen between them. Hebe looked about ready to pass out as Rhea moved back around her to lick the come off her backside.

When she was done, Rhea said, "The two of you are invited over whenever you want. But next time, I want some of that load inside me."

Percy's cock twitched. "I'm sure we can work that out," he said. "I don't know that we have to wait until next time though."

Rhea smiled as she and Hebe stroked him back to life.

 **A/N:** Poll for the first 'A' X-Over is up. Basically depending on how the poll goes and which characters are near the top, I'll see how many I can work into a given chapter (for example, I don't know how I'd have Percy bang a Game of Thrones character and a character from, say, _Archer_ , at the same time. But a character from _Archer_ and another from just about any modern series would work).


	26. Z is for Zoe

Z is for Zoë

 _The part of Zoë will be played by Vanessa Hudgens._

 _A/N: For the purposes of this chapter, Percy will be 16 during_ Titan's Curse _, and Zoë, 17, and the prophesied child, 18._

Percy's eyes opened slowly. His back ached from the cramped position he had been sleeping in. He had been stuck with one of the smaller sports cars, in which he hardly fit, but had been too chivalric (or too proud) to switch with one of the girls, all of whom were a fair bit smaller than him. He stretched out his legs, peering out of the window to see that it was still pitch black. As he moved around, he realized that he had quite the morning wood.

Percy grumbled to himself as he readjusted his boxers, making his erection a little more comfortable. Like any other teenaged boy, he was controlled by his hormones, and he was well aware that the next few days would be torture, constantly being around attractive girls like Thalia, Bianca, and Zoë and not being able to do anything about it. He made up his mind that the next time they stopped at somewhere with a washroom, he would relieve himself.

However, as the minutes went on and his erection did not cease, the frustrated young son of Poseidon took his penis out of his boxers and began to stroke himself, the danger of getting caught making it all the more arousing for him. The rush of doing this soon wore off, and Percy wondered what else he could do to relieve some of his sexual frustration. It occurred to him that, given that it was pitch black outside, it was the middle of the night, and the others were probably still asleep.

He got out of his chosen car, making sure not to let the door slam, and walked over to another car, being cautious not to make any sounds that could wake someone.

He picked one of the cars, he couldn't remember if it had been taken by Thalia, Bianca, or Zoë, but definitely not by Grover. He unzipped his jeans before getting in and then opened the door. Part of him hoped that it would be Thalia's or Bianca's, as if he got caught there was less of a chance of him getting an arrow to the testicles. However, part of him (a very stiff part of him) was very glad to see that he had wandered into Zoë's car. He sat in the front seat and gently closed the door.

Zoë had taken off her parka, leaving her wearing a sweater and jeans. Her jeans hugged her generous curves, while her sweater rode up on her, exposing her midriff. Her stomach was just as tanned as her face was. He jerked himself off as he stared at the sexy immortal.

Percy's eyes widened as he felt himself about to come. He stopped stroking at the last second and pulled his boxers up over his cock. A weak dribble of come dripped out of his cockhead and onto the insides of his boxers. He sighed, wiping his hand over his face at how close he had come to coming on her face. His heart beat slowed down as he climbed out of the car, closed the door silently, and crept back into his car.

He pulled his boxers back down and inspected his now enraged cock. He sighed to himself. Now he was definitely going to need to relieve himself, and soon. Deciding that he didn't want to just sit around and play with his dick until sunrise, he pulled his pants back up and curled up uncomfortably on the backseat.

After Percy had left, Zoë waited a minute and then slowly opened her eyes. Once she was sure he was gone, she felt under her jeans, and found herself touching a noticeable wet spot on her panties. She was just glad that he hadn't noticed. The sound of him masturbating had been so arousing for her, that she had snuck a peak at him, luckily when his eyes had briefly closed. She had marvelled at his enormous cock, and had privately hoped that he _would_ come on her face.

Without even intending to, Zoë had begun to pump fingers inside herself. The image of his huge cock ejaculating on her face was enough to make her climax. She put one of her hands over her mouth to silence herself as she coated her fingers.

Zoë slowly came down from her high and sat up shakily. "Oath be damned," she muttered to herself. "I'll be dead before my Lady can punish me, anyways."

Much like Percy had only twenty minutes earlier, Zoë now crept over to his car and snuck in. He was curled up uncomfortably, and was clearly asleep. Despite that, she could see his erection straining at his jeans, and felt pity on him. She quietly pulled his jeans and boxers down just enough to expose his long shaft and heavy balls. He was lying on his side, so his cock stuck out at her. She slowly wrapped her hand around his cock.

Percy was breathing heavily but not awake. Zoë fought the temptation to kiss him softly on the lips and instead held her mouth open over his, breathing in his outward breath. She gently pulled the foreskin down to reveal the large wet head; she could see pre-cum run slowly from the tip down over her fingers.  
Zoë had never told anyone but she had always wondered how semen tasted, and what men looked like while orgasming. Now here she was in the dark slowly licking pre-cum off the head of a son of Poseidon's erect penis like an ice-cream on a hot day. It tasted sweet, the smoothness formed a slickness over her lips. She also licked her fingers while rubbing the clear lubricant over his shaft. Her tongue tickled the tip to try and get some more; her heart was beating in her throat. She felt dizzy and slightly drunk. All of a sudden she felt his hand move onto her shoulder! She lay motionless for a second, wondering if he would say anything? If he was awake? Would he let her continue? Nothing.

He smelled like nothing she had ever wanted so badly before and with this Zoë quickly pushed him into her mouth and begin to wank him slowly. Her tongue made circular motions on the base of the head causing pre-cum to flow freely out down over the back of her tongue and throat. She quickly switched and began to lick his heavy, taut scrotum. His testicles had a unique taste, one that drove her wild. All sense had gone from her mind; she could think of only him and how desirous she was for him, the most primal and ancient part of her brain controlled her.

How had she allowed herself to become so intoxicated by him? The thought of tasting his cum had made her lose control. Why did she want to taste it so badly it hurt? Those were questions for which she had no answers. All she knew was that she was kissing him passionately between his legs in the darkness of the night. She could feel his muscles, his soft skin against hers.  
That was what was running through her mind while she was licking, jerking and kissing this private area between his thighs. Soon she had worked his entire genital area into a hot, wet, convulsing mess. This was the moment she treasured. The moment his sperm would pass from him into her.  
His body went torpid, his penis hardened in her hand and his eyes shot open. The heat and viscosity of his cum hitting the back of her throat made her head swim. One, two, three, four. Shot after shot filling her mouth. Then Zoë let his cock out of her mouth as it spewed onto her face. Five, six, seven. A small amount ran out the side of her mouth but she swallowed a little and quickly licked it up. He lay there writhing for a few minutes.

"Z-Zoë?" he asked.

She smiled up at him and kissed his cockhead before swallowing down his seed. "I have no misconceptions about where this quest will lead," she said without any beating around the bush. "I would prefer to have one positive sexual experience before its end."

Percy quietly said, "Oh." He wasn't quite sure what she meant, but part of that could be that his blood wasn't exactly flowing to his brain at the moment.

Zoë rolled her eyes at his stupefied look, already beginning to regret this. She sighed; she had already sucked his dick, she might as well fuck him, too. She just hoped that his dick felt as amazing as it tasted.

Percy's eyes bugged out as she unzipped her sweater, slipped it off, and then pulled off her light purple t-shirt. Under that she had no bra; presumably as a Huntress of Artemis, she felt no desire to make her tits look nicer or bigger. Even without the bra, her tits looked fantastic, not too big and not too small, and with the perfect amount of perkiness while also yielding a little, in a way that Percy knew they would bounce around.

He hastily pulled off his shirt and removed his jeans and boxers as she pulled off her jeans. He sat back in the back seat and she stood between his legs, slowly revealing her white cotton panties: again, more practical than sexy, though it did nothing to limit how perfect her ass looked.

Percy leaned forward as Zoë bent over to remove her panties. He took her firm, round buttocks into his hands and played with them, kissing and licking at her flesh. She had to bend forward a little awkwardly over the driver's seat as he licked his way down to her moist slit and sucked on her tender, pink flesh.

Percy was now back to fully erect. Zoë turned around again and straddled his lap, her knees on the leather seat on the outsides of his hips. She sat down on his thighs, rubbing her wetness along his shaft. Percy groaned as she rose up high enough on him so that her folds were at the same level as his cockhead, her breasts level with his face. He leaned forward into her cleavage as she lowered herself onto him with a moan.

To Percy's surprise, he didn't encounter any resistance as she sunk her depths onto him, coating his cock with her nectar. She was tight, tighter than he had imagined possible, but he was able to slide in relatively easy. Had Percy been more intelligent, or not had ADHD, he may have stayed silent. As it was, he asked, "Wait, you're not a virgin?"

Zoë glared at him as if to say, ' _Seriously? You're asking me that_ now?' Instead, she said, "Plenty of the Huntresses are not virgins. After all, many of us have been victims of male violence, which frequently takes a sexual form. It is only once we join the Hunt that we swear off all relations with men," she said.

Percy sobered up at that. "Sorry," he said, "If I, uh, brought up bad memories or anything."

"Just shut up and fuck me already," Zoë said. Percy nodded and grabbed her by the ass, lifting her along his shaft. She moaned and buried her face against his neck as she felt a cock in her for the first time in centuries. She gasped and started to rock her hips against his, keeping her head on his shoulder to prevent herself from hitting her head on the ceiling of the car.

Zoë's ass bounced along his pole and she moaned in ecstasy. Percy's hands ran all over her body, sweat beading on both of their skins as they rubbed against each other. The delightful friction between the two of them was causing pleasure to wrack through both of their bodies. Zoë rode him, swinging her hips back and forth along his stiff penis. She uttered a soft gasp as he penetrated so far into her wetness. He played with her firm tits, squeezing the hardened nipples and running them between his fingers.

Zoë's forehead had a thin layer of sweat and her hair was matted against her skin as she kissed him and then pulled off of him. She gave his length a few quick strokes and then got on her hands and knees on the seats, raising her tight ass into the air. Percy managed to get behind her in the tight confines of the vehicle and guided his prick back inside her. Percy grabbed her hips. He ran his hands over her delicious ass as he submerged his throbbing cock inside her tight snatch. His left foot was braced against the floor, while his right leg was awkwardly folded against the seat.

Every time he slid inside her, Zoë saw stars. She grabbed onto the door handle and concentrated all her energy to her core. Percy kept a tight grip on her hips as he pounded her harder and harder from behind. As he rammed into her again and again, Percy traced his fingers around her body. Every touch sent shockwaves through Zoë's body, and warm juices trickled down her thighs. The car rocked back and forth from the force of Percy's thrusts. Zoë braced her hands against the window of the car as he pushed into her.

Percy groped her luscious tits from behind and spanked her rear, turning the flesh red from his handprints. Her ass jiggled against his groin as he slapped it. "Oh gods!" Zoë shouted. "Your cock is amazing!" Ecstasy ran through her veins as her loins erupted in pleasure. Percy kept a steady pace as her insides exploded around him.

He pulled her hair and yanked her so that her body made a U-shape under his own. Another heavy thrust rocked her body, the sensation of his full balls slapping against her clit proving too much for her to handle.

Zoë kept screaming out expletives and encouragements to keep fucking her, to which he gladly obliged. Within minutes she was once again on the verge of climax, and her soaked cunt clenched around his shaft once again.

Percy pulled out, pre-come drizzling it out of his cock as he placed it on her firm ass.

"Gods almighty," Zoë marvelled as she got off her hands and knees and sat next to him. "Why don't we move to another car with a bit more room?"

Percy agreed. She gave him a tender kiss, tugging on his lower lip and rubbing her hand over his torso, before getting out of the car. He followed her, neither caring about their nudity as they looked through the sports cars until they found an SUV with more room. They slipped inside, neither noticing that Zoë's screams had woken up the other three members of their quest, and that all three were now masturbating and watching.

Percy sprawled out on the more expansive back seats. His head rested against the left-most headrest, while his legs hung off the right-most seat. Zoë climbed onto him and positioned her face by his crotch, and her own groin by his face. The dark haired girl had a decent sized bush above her pussy, which Percy now trailed his fingers through. He had to keep one of his arms around her lower back to keep her from sliding off of him.

He groaned as he felt her tongue against his shaft. This time he could actually enjoy the feel of her sucking him off. He slipped his tongue into her wet core and licked her out happily, more than willing to taste her nectar from the source. Her pussy smelled strange, kind of like fresh apples, and tasted indescribably, like all of his favourite things at once.

Zoë decided that Percy deserved an extra reward. She had gone into this quest resigned to never have orgasmed on a cock, to never experience the feel of a huge cock hammering inside her and coming. Percy had made all of these impossibilities come true, and more. She licked his shaft as she let it out of her mouth. "Percy," she said, "Why don't you move your tongue a little bit?" She reached both hands behind her and parted her thick, round cheeks, exposing her dark hole to him.

"I would love to," Percy said. He saw her tiny asshole and wanted to taste it, so he first played with it, circling it with his finger, and then he licked around the hole, causing another moan. He decided to lick right inside and continued that while he had three fingers inside her pussy, all the while she was squealing and grunting. Her face was that of pure pleasure as she tried and failed to continue sucking his cock. He then sucked on her dark hole for a while tasting the musky essence and loving it. She loved his oral ministrations on her and when his tongue and mouth left her asshole, he went back to her juicy pink pussy and sucked and lapped until she squirted her juices.

She was loving every moment of his talented tongue and mouth and screamed out, "OH, PERCY! I'M COMING!" A few seconds later, she bucked wildly onto his face and grunted, and then she let out large squirts in his mouth and onto his tongue. Percy loved the taste of his lover and drank it all up.

Zoë impaled her head on his cock vigorously, fondling his heavy balls as she did. She pulled off of him sloppily, leaving his shaft coated in her saliva; she knew that he would need all the lubricant he could get. She slipped off of him and turned away from him, sitting on his thighs. His hard shaft poked between her buttocks; she moved them up and down along his hardness. Then she pulled apart her cheeks and slowly sat down on him, her ass taking him deep inside.

Zoë cried out as she felt his throbbing cockhead enter her anus. The pain of having a phallus in her ass soon wore away, giving way to pleasure from how amazing his dick felt in her. She took him all the way inside her until she was sitting on his thighs once again, now with his length prodding deep into her bowels.

"Oh, fuck," Percy groaned as his length was encompassed by her tight rectum. Without her saliva as lubricant, it would have been next to impossible to fit all the way inside her. Zoë gradually started to ride his hips, her big butt bouncing against his thighs and stomach with every movement. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back flush against his chest. One arm moved up her front to roughly grab her tits, the other went down, through her bush and began to rub her hardened nub.

Despite her regal appearance and tendency to speak in borderline Old English, Zoë had returned to cursing up a storm as Percy's throbbing dick drove into her bowels. "Oh, fuck yes," she cried out. Her breasts bounced in his hands as he cupped them. "Fuck my tight little asshole, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, YES!"

Her obscenities were punctuated as she climaxed on his cock, her ass tightening around his cock to an almost painful degree. Her juices flooded onto his thighs and hand as he stimulated her clitoris repeatedly.

Zoë went limp in his arms as the pleasure became too much for her to function. He was grateful for the momentary break, as his balls felt about to burst if they continued any time soon. He trailed his hands over her soft skin. Her nipples were hard, and he tugged on them.

Zoë regained some semblance of self control not long after and started to gyrate her hips. Percy grabbed her by the hips and groaned. "Fuck, Zoë, I'm close."

She pulled off of his rigid manhood. She lay on her back across the seats, her legs on Percy's lap. Her delicate feet played with his throbbing member. Her breasts heaved as she breathed heavily. "Fuck me, Percy," she said, "Come inside me."

Percy's eyes bugged out of his head as she spread apart her lower lips with her fingers. He looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Seriously?" he asked, his cock twitching.

Zoë had known since the beginning of this quest that she would die. Percy had given her a positive sexual experience, taken her anal virginity, and come in her mouth. There was only one thing left to do, for her to feel a dick ejaculating inside her. It wasn't like she'd be alive long enough to know if he knocked her up. "Yes," she said definitively. "I want your seed inside me."

That was all the encouragement Percy needed. He moved her feet from his lap and climbed on top of him, positioning his member between her legs. He palmed her luscious breasts as he began to pump into her. Despite the fact that he felt like he was already on the edge, he was determined to make her come again.

Zoë's legs shook as Percy hammered into her. They kissed passionately as his hands roamed all over her body. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs up, and she wrapped them around his lower back. He buried himself into her sheath. "Oh, oh my gods yes, oh, _don't stop!_ " she cried out as her pussy convulsed around his member.

Percy's balls churned as he came, shooting thick spurts of come into her, even more than he had before, shooting his arrows into her quiver and filling her womb to the brim. Looking out of their windows, Grover, Thalia, and Bianca hastily ducked down, having come multiple times. Percy rode out both of their orgasms and then pulled out of her, lying next to her.

They were a little befuddled when, that day, none of their quest-mates could make eye contact with them. Late that night, however, Zoë found a way to visit him once again, and they reenacted the previous night, with different positions but the same result.

 **A/N:** Poll for chapter B is up on my profile. Should I be putting up previews for the following chapter? If so, next Monday will be A is for Anna (Frozen) and Ariel (the Little Mermaid).


	27. A is for Ariel and Anna

A is for Anna (Frozen) and Ariel (The Little Mermaid)

 **A/N:** This and all future chapters will probably be very AU (although most won't be as AU as this one. Unfortunately, the PJO and Disney universes, especially Little Mermaid, don't go well together). In this one, Percy is Ariel's father's (much) younger half-brother. Percy and Ariel are both 20, Anna is 18.

Anna woke up bright and early that morning, as she always did. She had toned herself down from in her youth, when she would have hurtled through the hallways and woken her sister. On this day, however, that wouldn't have been necessary: Elsa was already awake. After all, it wasn't every day that she met fellow royalty, in the form of a King who had been royalty for nearly as long as she had been alive.

Anna dressed similarly to how she did at most formal events, wearing her favourite dark green gown cut deeply into her cleavage and ending just above her knees, which always had men staring. Her luscious strawberry blonde hair was braided as normal, but the braids were tied around her scalp in an extravagant bun.

Anna had to admit, she wasn't dressing up for King Triton, nor for his daughter, the Atlantean princess and recently married Queen Ariel; rather, she was excited to meet the relatively unknown prince, the much younger half-brother of Triton, Prince Percy. Little was known about the Prince, except that he was born well after Triton's mother, the former Queen Amphitrite, had died. Thus, Percy was born a bastard son of King Poseidon and a human consort, which allowed him to switch between the fins of an Atlantean and the legs of a human. He had been born only a few weeks before his niece, Ariel, and only a few more months before Poseidon's death. Percy and Ariel, from what Anna understood, had been raised more as half-siblings or cousins than niece and uncle.

The royal family arrived just before dinner was set to start, in a dolphin drawn chariot. The King stepped out first, followed by his beautiful daughter, wearing a turquoise dress and letting her beautiful red hair cascade down to her shoulders. Lastly was the dashing prince himself, wearing what Anna assumed was a military coat of some kind, with a few medals adorning the breast. Even from a distance, Anna felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of his deep sea green eyes. If she hadn't already broken up with Kristoff a few weeks prior, she would be doing so now.

Percy hung back behind his 'cousin' and 'uncle,' as he considered them, as they introduced themselves to the royal family of Arendale. Percy's eyes were inexorably drawn to Queen Elsa's younger sister. He had to fight to keep his eyes from her tantalizing cleavage, only to be trapped in her warm blue eyes.

Throughout dinner, Percy and Anna both stayed largely silent as they stared at each other from across the table. Triton noticed the pair practically eye-fucking each other and weighed the pros and cons of a potential match, while Ariel and Elsa chatted up a storm. Their talk eventually came to the problem of Elsa and Anna's parents' wrecked ship, with the agreement that Atlantean guards would help them find the ship and salvage what the could.

After dinner, the Atlanteans were invited to stay; Triton seemed unsure, but seeing the way his daughter and the Queen interacted, and the way his half-brother and the princess clearly wanted to interact, he accepted the invitation.

Percy had hardly gotten settled down in his bedroom when a knock sounded on the door. He pulled off his jacket, leaving him in dress pants and a white button down shirt. He opened it with a small smile, and Anna threw herself into his strong arms; kissing him fully. He groaned, grabbing her perky tits through her gown and running her nipples over between his fingers against the tight fabric. "Fuck, you're so hot," he groaned as they kissed.

Percy began to unbutton his front, only for Anna to rip his shirt open. She trailed her soft fingers down his chest. When she arrived at his happy trail, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down, exposing his throbbing cock. Anna stared at his cock and literally licked her lips. Blood pumped into his dick and made it grow even further. She bit her lip and sucked in her breath, making her hardened nipples poke against her dress.

Anna looked up at him and moved her hand from his chest, down to his cock and then around his balls. She closed her eyes, bit her lip and pressed her chin against his upper chest for a moment. Percy could feel her hard nipples press against him as she cupped and fondled his balls in her hand. She let go of his scrotum and ran both hands up his abs, rubbed his pecs, moved her hands lovingly over his deltoids and squeezed his biceps. She slid her hands down his muscular back and groped her way down to his ass. She grabbed his ass tightly with both hands, pulling him against her again, and exhaling through her gritted teeth.  
She grabbed his cock with both hands and squeezed it. She jacked it once or twice and watched the motion of the foreskin. She seemed content with the heft and feel of it. She smiled to herself, looked up at him and ran her tongue over the head and then around the crown of his cock. She then put the whole head in her mouth and gently sucked. Percy was in heaven, plain and simple, as this babe went down on him.

Anna slid his cock into her mouth. She put the head in and swirled her tongue around the crown. She slid off and looked up at him. She cupped his balls with one hand and grabbed his cock by its base with the other. Keeping eye contact, she slid her mouth and hand down in a coordinated effort. She kept suction going while doing this repeatedly. She fondled his balls gently and took her mouth off his cock to suck his balls while still stroking. She was murmuring as she did this and Percy occasionally caught a few words, but mostly he heard wet sloppy sucking sounds as she sucked his cock like no one ever had before.

Anna slid her lips down his cock again and, instead of sliding back up, pushed down further. She gagged a bit but pushed down to his pubes. She slid up immediately and coughed. His cock throbbed against her lips. "Do you wanna come in my mouth?" she asked teasingly, as if any man would say no to that.

She bobbed her head up and down his member. "Oh, fuck," Percy groaned, "I'm close!" Anna reached behind herself, unzipped her gown, and pulled it down enough so that her breasts were bared.

Anna sucked him deep over and over. Now even faster, after hearing his groan, maintaining some amazing suction and causing thick ropes of her spit to hang down and swing wildly from his balls. Percy groaned as his balls clenched up and he came, shooting stream after stream into her mouth. Some of his come leaked out of the corner of her mouth and onto her firm breasts.

She finally came up and took in a huge breath of air. A thick strand of saliva and cum strung from her mouth. She kept pumping as she looked up at him. More cum ran from his cock and pooled on her fingers. She bent down and slurped it up. Percy shuddered as she touched his sensitive cockhead.

She pumped his shaft and licked off the remaining come. Anna kissed, caressed and sucked him for another minute. She wiped the cum and spit off her face and licked that too. Percy's cock twitched at the sight, already hardening; this woman was too much.

Anna looked up at him. "You liked that, huh?" Percy could only nod as she licked her tits clean. They weren't the biggest tits, but they were firm and bouncy and still a respectable size. She pulled her dress the rest of the way down, kicking off her shoes as well. That left her in light blue panties, which she removed as well, turning to give Percy a nice glimpse of her round buttocks. Her ass was the perfect bubblebutt, above amazing toned, long legs. When she turned around, her pink slit was wet and completely hairless.

Without warning, Percy picked Anna up bridal-style. She squealed in surprise and giggled like a schoolgirl as he walked toward the bed. He gently laid her onto the bed and positioned his head near her closed legs, "Spread your legs, babe." Anna's breathing picked up and excitement coursed through her core. She spread her legs immediately, giving Percy access to her sweet, glistening opening. Percy leaned his head forward and marveled at the sight of her womanhood, dripping with her fluids of arousal. He softly blew a little of his warm breath onto her opening and Anna shivered.

"P-please, stop teasing, Percy," she whispered, a little bit of desperation in her voice.

Percy smiled.

"Anything for you." With that said, Percy dove his tongue inside her moist folds, causing Anna to arch her back. She barely had time to recover from his sudden intrusion before his tongue started to dart in and out of her sweet honey pot at a fast rate, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. She frantically tried to hold back her loud moans, but it was no use. She gripped the bed sheets hard; hard enough to make her knuckles turn white, and tried to stop her hips from bucking into his face. It felt so amazing and she knew her orgasm would be coming soon.

Percy continued tasting her sweet core, relishing in the delicious flavor and enticing aroma it emitted. He was loving doing this to her, making her feel pleasure and sexually-aroused. He briefly looked up from his spot between her legs and saw how flushed her face was and how heavily she was breathing, which caused her firm bust to bounce up and down erotically.

After drinking in the image of her bouncing orbs, Percy's eyes landed on the small nub just above her folds and he grinned against her opening. He moved his lips a little higher and captured her clit between his lips. He applied a little suction and glided his tongue over the small nub.

The results were instantaneous. Anna let out a very long moan and wrapped her long legs around his head, pushing his face more into her soaked entrance, "Oh, Percy! I'm going to coOOOOME!" she screamed. Her juices literally gushed out and Percy tried to lap up every single drop of the sweet liquid. Her legs tightened around his head and her hips bucked into his face as her orgasm hit full force. Finally, after almost a whole minute, Anna's body sagged and her legs' death-grip around his head loosened. Percy continued to lick and kiss her dripping pussy for a few more minutes, letting her come down from her orgasmic and ecstasy fueled high. After thoroughly cleaning her glistening opening, Percy raised his head up and grinned at the wide-eyed princess.

Anna pulled him onto her and then managed to flip them over. She climbed onto his face and bobbed her head along his shaft, intent on returning the favour and making him feel pleasure like she had felt. Percy's hard-on had returned to full force, and he grabbed her buttocks and buried his face between her legs. They continued like this for several minutes, until there was a knock at the door.

The handle turned, and the couple froze as Ariel walked in. "Percy, dad was wondering if…" She trailed off as she saw Percy underneath Arendale's princess. Her eyes bugged out as Anna got off of Percy's face and they both sat up, trying to cover their modesty with their hands but (in Percy's case especially) failing. Ariel covered her mouth with her hand and shrieked. She put her hands in front of her eyes and turned around. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I should have knocked, I'm just gonna… leave..."

She trailed off as she turned around briefly and caught a glance at Percy's long shaft. "Oh, wow," she said, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink as she ogled her cousin's cock. "Are they supposed to be that big? Because Eric's is _not_ that big."

Anna frowned. "How big is King Eric's?" she asked. Ariel put her hands about five inches apart from each other. "That's not _that_ small," Anna said, "but it is a little smaller than average. Percy is certainly larger than average, though."

Ariel's eyes never left Percy's cock. "Percy," she said, "I promise not to tell dad or anyone else about this… if I get some of that dick as well."

Percy looked at Anna, who was ogling Ariel's deep cleavage and stiff nipples poking through. He took that as being her permission and nodded to the former mermaid. Ariel tore off her blue dress and discarded it along with her sea green panties. Like Anna, she was not wearing a bra. Her skin tone was a shade fairer than Anna's, but unlike Anna she didn't have any tan lines, apart from clam-shaped lines around her breasts. Her tits were much bigger and rounder than Anna's, with pink nipples atop them. Her ass was not as big or as round as Anna's, nor were her legs as long, but they led to a pair of dainty, delicate human feet.

Percy pulled her into a gentle kiss as their hands explored the other's body. His hands caressed her fit, curvy body, tweaking her big, luscious breasts before dipping down to her pubic region, which had a small patch of red hair above her dripping slit. He plugged her hole with two fingers and began pumping them into her. Meanwhile, Ariel felt all over his firm muscles and squeezed his dick, pulling his length and jerking him off.

When Percy felt that her pussy was appropriately wet, he led her to the bed and lay her down on it. He nuzzled between her legs, kissing her silky smooth thighs. Ariel's fingers tugged at his hair as he licked her out. She moaned throatily, and her breasts heaved.

Percy kissed up her stomach to her large bosom. His throbbing manhood hung between his legs and he guided his meat into Ariel's depths. She let out a breathy moan as he filled her cavern. He began to thrust inside her, while Anna straddled her face and forced Ariel to lick out her sweet pussy.

Percy quickly found a smooth pace, penetrating Ariel's silky folds and then pulling out until only his head remained inside her. His hands switched between Anna's breasts and Ariel's.

If a dick this big was a new experience for Ariel, then giving oral sex to a girl was even more clearly a first time for her. She fumbled at first with Anna's completely bare twat, but as she licked around it she quickly became familiar with it. She was a fast learner, and she also had enough experience masturbating to know where a woman's pleasure points were.

Her attempts at eating out Anna probably didn't live up to Percy's previous work, but at least Anna didn't appear to be any less aroused.

Ariel found it difficult to concentrate on pleasuring Anna with Percy hammering into her, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her whenever their groins connected, and of need whenever he pulled out. She wrapped her strong legs around his waist to keep him from pulling all the way out.

As if his cock wasn't enough, Percy was also stroking her side with his fingers, the tips just barely alighting along her rib cage and teasing her huge tits. She yearned for him to just squeeze her tits already, and when he finally did he thrusted deep inside her at the same moment and her loins exploded in passion, drenching his meat with her wetness.

Her insides tightened around his dick once again and this time it was too much for Percy to continue. "Ariel, I'm coming," he warned.

She didn't unwrap her legs from around him, so he spurted inside her, spraying her walls with his seed. Her pussy muscles clenched him hard as she milked him for all he was worth, draining his balls until they were empty. Several months later, Ariel would give birth to her daughter, Melody. Everyone assumed that her dark hair came from her father, Prince Eric: they were only half correct.

Ariel's legs let go of his waist and he pulled out, his flaccid dick leaving a trail of come between her thighs. Anna climbed off Ariel's face as well. Ariel's legs shook unsteadily as she wobbled around like a sailor on his first voyage. Anna took advantage of her momentary lapse of balance and pushed Percy back onto the bed. Anna straddled his waist. She wrapped one hand around his stiff cock and her other hand pried apart her lower lips. She rocked her hips back and forth against his rigid hard-on before guiding him into the warmth and wetness of her depths. Anna gasped as his thick manhood delved into her womb.

Percy groaned as he penetrated the tight princess. It was clear that she hadn't had much sex in her life, and never with men as well endowed as him. Percy squeezed her ass as she moved her hips along his shaft, her wet walls caressing and coaxing him.

Ariel parted her delicate pussy lips and rubbed herself as she watched her fellow princess ride her cousin's cock. Anna's firm breasts bounced around as she rode him. Percy reached up to cup both tits in his palms. He squeezed them and rolled her hard nipples over between his fingers.

Ariel began pumping two slender fingers inside her before remembering how talented Percy was with his tongue. Percy watched her long legs as she approached the bed and climbed onto his face. She straddled his mouth and turned towards Anna as that familiar tongue started to move inside her. She leaned forward and kissed Anna sensuously, threading her fingers through her hair.

Anna shifted her hips on Percy's cock and kissed down Ariel's neck to her buxom mounds. She licked all over her round tits and began sucking on her nipples. Ariel moaned breathily and leaned forward to return the favour. The two princesses were attached to each other's breasts while they rode Percy.

Percy guided Anna's hips along his shaft, double-tasking as he also had to lick out Ariel's sweetness. At nearly the same time, both girls climaxed, screaming out their ecstasy. They embraced each other and buried their faces in the other's breasts as they came on his cock and face. Ariel's fluids coated his face as she squirted her love juices, as Anna's was almost violent, with a noticeable tightening of her walls around his throbbing manhood as she screamed atop him and rode him wildly. He thrusted into her as she went limp on top of him, guiding her through her strongest orgasm she had ever felt and delivering her to a second one almost immediately afterwards. Anna rolled off of Percy and onto her back, breathing heavily. Her breasts rose and fell rhythmically.

Ariel kneeled between Percy's legs. She grabbed handfuls of her mountainous chest and squeezed her tits together around his cock. She rubbed her breasts up and down his shaft, his thick manhood disappearing into the hole of her cleavage. Percy turned them over so he was straddling the girl's stomach, facing her tits. He reached forward slowly, grabbing onto her big tits and slipped his cock in between them. He thrust forward, his ballsack slapping against the underside of her tits as his cock slipped into her mouth before he pulled back and slipped easily through her saliva covered cleavage.

Anna parted her lower lips and lowered herself onto Ariel's face. The former mermaid started to lick her out while Percy pistoned between her tits. Building up to a fast pace quickly he wildly fucked his cock into her round tits. Percy moaned at the sensations while Ariel concentrated on eating out Anna. Slapping his hands away, as his grip was getting a tad painful in his lust, she crossed her arms over her breasts, pulling them tighter around him.

Percy continued to straddle Ariel's chest and thrust between her heaving bosom. He climbed off of her and pulled her on top of him; she straddled his legs, her breasts hanging tantalizingly as she descended onto Percy's throbbing member. Her pert butt bounced against his thighs as she rode him. Percy sat up, playing with her big tits. Anna kneeled next to them and kissed both of them in turn. Their lip and tongues were all intertwined, the saliva exchanging between the three of them.

Ariel reluctantly climbed off of him and sat between his thighs. He grabbed her long legs and pulled them towards him while she rapidly jerked him off. He took one of her dainty feet into his mouth, kissing her soft toes and the slight arches, and licking between her toes and all over her soles. He switched feet as Anna leaned over Ariel and rubbed her engorged clitoris and licking the wetness between her legs.

Ariel brought her legs back closer to her body and surrounded Percy's thick cock with both feet. Her arches massaged his big dick and toed his heavy ballsack as she brought him closer and closer to his high. Percy pushed his hips against her feet, pushing further into the footjob.

Ariel left his cock and straddled his face. He nuzzled in between her legs and sucked at her tender pink flesh. Anna straddled his hips, turning to face away from him and situating his cock behind her. She backed up until his manhood was wedged between her round buttocks, and rode up and down his length, lubricated by Ariel's wetness. Percy squeezed her amazing cheeks as Ariel bucked against his face.

Ariel and Anna both climbed off of him, and Anna bent over to bury her face in Ariel's tight pussy, trying to lick the copious amount of sperm that Percy had previously shot into her. Percy rather liked the sight of Anna bent over eating out his cousin, and positioned himself behind her. He buried his face in between her big cheeks, practically motorboating Anna's ass. He pulled his face away and slapped his cock against her buttocks, leaving long imprints against her skin. He then slid his cock lower down her ass, prodding her tight anal cavity before returning to her weeping gash.

He slid into Anna's pussy from behind. Her ass bounced against his hips with every thrust, and he returned those bounces with smacks of his palm against her meaty flesh.

Anna was in heaven. She was in her favourite sexual position, with a huge cock drilling into her. The bastard prince's big dick was making her feel pleasure like nothing she had ever felt before. His heavy, swollen testicles slapped against the backs of her thighs.

Meanwhile, Anna's face was buried in between Ariel's thighs as Percy just about fucked her into his cousin's pussy. Ariel threaded her hands through the other woman's wavy hair, bucking her hips against her face as she expertly manipulated her pussy with her tongue and fingers, evidence to Ariel that she had probably experimented quite a bit.

Ariel smirked as she looked past her big breasts to look down at Anna. She ground Anna's face further into her wet lap. Before long, Anna's pussy was dripping all over Percy's long tool. Percy drove her to climax after climax, each one seeming to build to and lead into the next one, and each one feeling like it was the pinnacle of ecstasy for Anna. Just as she started to come down from her high, he made her come again, even harder than before. Her tight pussy formed a vice-like grip around his manhood, and soon his balls could not take the pressure any longer.

He groaned as he pulled out of Anna's wetness. Ariel moved to kneel next to Anna, propping her breasts above her arm next to Anna's round buttocks. Percy aimed his cock and with a few quick strokes launched himself over the edge, covering Anna's ass with his semen and then spraying several more spurts onto Ariel's luscious tits. His half-brother's daughter immediately went to work cleaning his come off of Anna's back and rear.

Only a few months later, a pregnant Ariel sat in attendance as the bastard prince of Atlantis wedded the princess of Arendale. And they all lived happily ever after.


	28. B is for Black Widow

B is for Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe)

The room was silent except for occasional grunts and the sound of metal clinking against metal as the lone occupant of the room lowered the dumbbell onto its platform, sat up, added a few more weights to either end, and then lay back down to bench press it once again. The young man continued this exercise for several minutes, until his undershirt was beginning to cling to his skin with sweat. He was glad he had worn basketball shorts instead of sweat pants.

Percy had joined the Avengers a little over a month ago. Through a series of unfortunate events, he had been expelled from Camp Half-Blood only days before the alien invasion of New York. Never one to watch as his world burned down around him, Percy had helped an unlikely group of heroes fight off the invaders. He learned that they called themselves the Avengers, and his contributions during the battle led to them inviting him to join them.

He had no delusions that they trusted him, but he also knew that he had nothing for them to distrust him for. He had not told them about the Greek gods or how he had his powers, but they seemed okay with that. They evidently had their own bad histories and understood that there were some things he couldn't, or wouldn't, tell them. He had been allowed to stay in Stark Tower in New York so that they could gauge his powers, and also (allegedly) for team bonding. Little did he know the team bonding in store for him.

The elevator doors opened as someone else entered the weight room. He finished his reps and then put the weight back on its bar. He sat up, grabbing a small towel and putting it around his neck. He tried not to stare as the Black Widow entered, wearing her signature spandex bodysuit, and started to stretch. The tight clothes emphasized her round, tight ass and the curvature of her bosom. This was only enhanced by her top's zipper being a few inches from the top, showing off a tantalizing amount of cleavage. Her hair was cut short and was a luxurious dark red.

Black Widow straightened up from her leg stretch and struck out with her right leg, her long leg whipping through the air as her foot connected behind the ear of a nearby torso-only mannequin. She fluidly continued the motion and hit the mannequin with a flurry of strikes.

"You know it can't hit back, right?" Percy asked, a small grin flitting across his lips as he watched the seductress. She turned around, not a single drop of sweat adorning her beautiful physique.

"Would you rather I kick your ass instead of his?" she asked rhetorically.

To her surprise, Percy laughed. "You can try."

Natasha looked at him skeptically. "No powers," she said. Percy crossed his heart with mock solemnity. Natasha shrugged. "It's your funeral."

Eight seconds later, Percy was lying on his back. As it turned out, he wasn't nearly as proficient at hand to hand combat as he was with a sword. He rubbed the bump at the back of his head and grabbed Natasha's outstretched hand. She pulled him up and tossed him a water bottle. "For what it's worth, Clint only lasted two seconds his first try with me. Even Steve only managed six seconds."

Percy grimaced and poured the water over his head, healing his minor concussion in seconds. He felt a new wave of energy wash over him and felt completely re-energized. "Care to try again?"

Natasha smirked and cracked her knuckles. "If you insist," she said. She swung at him with another high kick; he easily ducked under her long leg. He caught her ankle and yanked, only for her other foot to come flying at him from out of nowhere. He leaned backwards and let go of her ankle, causing her to fall onto her back. She managed to roll backwards immediately into a crouch as she gave him a more interested glance. She looked him up and down, trying to analyze his weaknesses and strengths, and noting how well his sweat-soaked shirt complemented his physique.

This spar lasted much longer. Fifteen minutes later, both were covered in a sheen of sweat when finally a mistake was made. Natasha was a little too slow with her open-palmed strike, and Percy managed to catch her arm and twist it towards him. She cried out as he nearly dislocated her wrist, the zipper of her front inadvertently slipping down and causing her breasts to nearly spill out.

Percy, like any other eighteen year old boy, stared at her nearly exposed tits. He realized his mistake too late as she suddenly pulled him over her, tossing him onto his back. She fell onto him in exhaustion, her bosom heaving from nearly twenty minutes of constant exertion. She adjusted herself to straddle his lap and push his shoulders against the ground. She was about to proclaim her victory when she felt his hardness poke against her thigh through his shorts.

Percy's cheeks reddened as he became aware that Natasha could feel his excitement. "Sorry about that." He tried to push her off him but she pushed his shoulders back onto the ground. She ground her hips against his with a teasing smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she said. "It's my fault, shoving my tits into your face like that. Any guy would have the same response." She ran her hands down his chest and fondled his manhood through his shorts. "Wow," she marvelled at his size, "That feels huge! Can I see it?"

Percy's cock twitched against Natasha's inner thigh. "Uh, I guess so."

She kneeled between his legs and ran her soft hands down his chest. She could feel his firm abs through his undershirt. She lifted the bottom of his shirt up a couple of inches and kissed the exposed skin. She hooked her thumbs around the waist of his shorts and tugged them down past his knees. He was wearing tight but comfortable briefs under them, and the outline of his cock was clear.

She placed her hands on either side of his shaft and pushed against his briefs, making his size even more apparent. She licked lips that she hadn't realized had dried up. She licked and kissed his shaft through the soft fabric and inhaled. She breathed in his manly musk and closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had been with a man without intending to kill him after, and despite Percy's age, he was very clearly all man. Natasha pulled his shaft out of his briefs and tugged the front of his briefs down a bit, so that his ass was still mostly covered and his balls rested on the waistband.

Her hands kneaded his thighs; her fingers were inches from his balls. He let out a gasp when her nails brushed up against his balls. She reached up into his lap and started to jack him off.

"Oh fuck!" he said. "Your hands feel so good."

"You like my hands on your cock? Wait until my mouth is on it! Sucking your shaft, licking the head of your cock, giving you head. You're in for a treat!"

She decided that the time for conversation had ended, an she brushed her red hair against his bare thighs. Men always went crazy when she did this; she caressed his thighs with her hair for a few minutes, making sure to get her long silky hair all over his balls and erection as well. She unzipped her top a little more until her breasts were almost entirely exposed, with no bra covering them.

"Touch my boobs, Percy" she demanded. His eyes bulged when he got a look at her tits; he quickly felt her up. She let him admire her rack for awhile, savouring the attention and the sensation of his hands squeezing her breasts. He got her nipples all hard, tweaking them just right. She made sure to rub her tits all over his lap for a few minutes; guys loved that move right before she went down on them.

She spent some time kissing his thighs, getting closer and closer to his balls as she did this. She made sure he could hear the kissing noises, loudly smacking her lips to affect his sense of hearing with erotic sounds.

He let out a loud moan when she put one of his balls into her mouth. She swished it around inside her mouth, then switched to the other one; she was also stroking his thighs with her hands. He started breathing hard when she managed to put both his balls into her mouth at once. She tenderly licked his balls while warming them up with her hot mouth. She used her tongue to move them all around; her lips were completely enveloping his entire sack, up to the root of his cock. Her hands began to stroke his cock.

"Oh, Natasha." He didn't seem capable of saying much else. She liked that; turning a guy on so much he couldn't really say much besides her name. She loved hearing her own name shouted out in pleasure.

She removed his balls from her mouth and licked his shaft with the tip of her tongue. She drenched his lap with her saliva. Starting at the root, she worked her way up to the sensitive underside of his cock, right under the head. She gave that area some licks, and then teased him a bit with some long slow licks up and down the shaft. When she knew he really needed some more direct stimulation, she finally put her lips around the whole head of his cock and started to gently suck him off. Fondling his balls with her hand, she slowly lowered her mouth over his entire organ, getting it deep inside her mouth.

She slowly bobbed her head up and down on his lap, getting her hands under him and squeezing his butt. She could hear his breathing getting heavier; she knew he was deeply enjoying this blowjob. She stopped for just a second so she could answer a question that might have been in his mind.

"Percy, when you feel close to orgasm, don't worry. Just let your load out in my throat."

Swallowing a load made Natasha feel so empowered, making a man blow his load inside her throat because she got him off.

He began to buck his hips up and down; she stroked the root of his cock with her hands and swallowed his shaft again. Swirling her tongue wildly around the underside of the head of his cock, she drove him mad with desire. He was sweating; she could feel it on his thighs, brushing against her face. He kept groaning and moaning with pleasure as she became more firm with her sucking. She drooled and slobbered all over his lap, trying to make the blowjob as wet and messy as possible.

"Oh, Natasha, oh, feels good..." he moaned.

"Mmm...Oh...Mmppphh...UM!" she moaned. It was hard to really say anything verbal with her mouth filled up. She swished his cock inside her cheeks, getting it as deep into her throat as possible while breathing through her nose. She was buried into his lap; his cock completely inside her mouth, his thighs pressed up against her cheeks, her nose in his lap. Her eyelashes brushed up against his pubic hair.

Percy's groans were getting louder and his breathing more desperate. She firmly grabbed his dick with strong suction from her mouth as she fondled his heavy balls. His balls began to draw closer to his thighs, a sign that his orgasm was imminent. She intended to milk him dry; she sucked and licked him lovingly, while stroking his balls. Natasha looked up; his eyes were tightly shut, and his hands were by his side. She reached his hands and placed them on her tits, letting him have something soft and pleasant to hold onto while he came.

"Oh...Natasha...I'm gonna come soon, I can tell. I can't hold it much longer..."

She didn't answer him verbally; she just sucked him faster and made moaning noises as she prepared to finish him off. Her pace and intensity grew with each trip up and down his erection; she made loud slurping and sucking sounds with her mouth. His cock was rock hard and throbbing; she could feel it shaking. She visualized the hot white come loaded up in his balls getting ready to squirt hard.

"OH! Fuck!" the contractions began, and his erection flexed. She focused the muscles of her mouth and tongue intently on the head of his dick while tightening her grip around his balls. She felt the pre-come that she had been tasting all throughout the blowjob start to drip out even more. Then the explosion came.

Natasha had given many blowjobs and swallowed many loads of come, but this was a very intense rush. The intensity and amount of come was difficult to handle. She bobbed her head up and down and forced herself to quickly swallow it up, not wanting to lose a drop. He grabbed her boobs tightly; normally she don't like having them held so tightly, but she didn't mind, she knew his orgasm was really intense and he needed something to grip onto.

Spurt after spurt of hot come shot down her throat. She was able to gulp most of it down quickly, but some of it filled her cheeks. His come mixed with her saliva as she licked the tip of his shaft, valiantly trying to swallow it all down. She struggled to breath through her nose, which was buried in his pubic hair, as she finished him off, milking even more come out of his balls with her hands. Just when she thought it was over, his cock quivered with some involuntary aftershocks, and yet more semen trickled down her throat. She kept his rock hard erection in her mouth after the main part of the orgasm ended; there was drop after drop of come still dripping out of the head of his dick even though the huge spurting phase had ended.

Percy completely collapsed, spent and drained. She lovingly stroked his thighs; his cock was still in her mouth, but she had stopped stimulating him as she knew his cock would be very sensitive. She slowly let him withdraw, and gave the head of his cock a soft little kiss, licking off the last remaining drops of fluid.

Percy surprised her by still having the strength to pull her onto him and then turn them over. He pulled off his shirt and then pulled her zipper all the way down. He groped her big breasts as she slipped the jacket off.

Natasha moaned as all of a sudden he tugged on her nipple, twisting it between his teeth. She threw her head back, and while she was distracted he switched to her other teat. His hand came up to fondle her abandoned breast, the area around her nipple wet from his tongue. He squeezed her breast, his cock getting even more rigid as she bucked her hips against him. Her wetness dripped onto him, he could feel how wet she was.

Percy flicked his tongue over her nipple and around it, teasing the amazingly firm, supple flesh. Natasha smiled as his lips trailed down the valley between her breasts and then further down, pulling down her leather pants when he got there. She sat back onto the floor, spreading her legs so that he could remove her remaining clothing. All that was left was a sheer black thong.

After removing her tight pants, she tried to retract her legs, but he caught her left leg. He kissed her delicate, pretty toes, taking them into his mouth and sucking on her toes, and then kissed the underside of her soles. He went from there to her ankles, and then slowly up the inside of her leg. As he approached her black thong, he kissed around the thin strap. He lifted it off her creamy thigh and kissed the newly exposed skin, before letting it go once again. Then he grabbed her left foot, and started the whole torturous process again.

Percy could feel his cock ache with desire, so desperate was he to just plunge inside her. "Oh, God, Percy," she moaned as he finally arrived back at her thong. His mouth dried up; he licked his lips and slowly pulled her thong down, revealing her wet pussy. He kissed the uncovered, trimmed area of red hair around her core. Natasha threaded her hands through his hair and folded her legs behind his head, pulling his face between her thighs. He smirked at the effect he was having on this seductress.

He finally licked between her nether lips, the scent of her juices flooding his senses. He lifted her voluptuous butt off the floor and started to lick her out, encouraged along by her happy moans. He could feel the tension in her thighs, and did his best to relieve it, his long tongue flicking around her inner walls. Natasha lay back, fondling her breasts, for the first time knowing how it felt to be truly worshipped in the most intimate of ways. She moaned sexily under his ministrations.

Percy pulled her buttocks against him and abruptly assaulted her senses, jamming his tongue all the way inside her. Her hips spasmed against him, but he wasn't done. He pulled his tongue out and sucked her pink flesh.

Natasha could practically see fireworks as her body exploded into waves of pleasure and lust. Her back arched and her whole body shuddered, writhing in ecstasy. Percy nearly came as her nectar flooded his tongue. He lapped at her folds until she was done. He slowly kissed his way back up her heated flesh, over her full bosom, and kissed her, their tongues intertwining. He slipped his underwear down to his ankles and then kicked them off.

Natasha felt his erect manhood pressing against her wet folds. "Oh, fuck," she moaned. She jerked her hips against his, teasing his tip into her. Her body shuddered again as Percy's deep green eyes met her, assuring him that she wanted this. She bit her lip and gave him a sultry grin. That was all the encouragement he needed; with a single, long thrust, he surged inside her, burying himself to the hilt.

Desperate to have him inside her, Natasha hooked her legs around his back and pressed her heels against his ass. At the same time he took both his hands and traced the swell of her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and forgot where she was. It was an extremely sexy moan, one that only made Percy harder between her thighs.

Without any warning he grabbed each of her rock hard nipples and tweaked them, at the same time thrusting into her with all his length. "PerCYYYYY!" She screamed as she came, gushing onto his manhood.

He didn't wait for her to come down from her high as he began to piston in and out of her as fast as he could. With him on top, he was hitting her insides from an incredibly pleasurable angle, and even before her first climax ended she felt another one rising within her. She tightened her thick thighs around his back as she came again, her pussy flexing around Percy's cock and gripping it so tightly it probably hurt.

They continued in this way for several minutes as Natasha was sent through a chain of orgasms in a never-ending loop. Percy nipped at her collarbone as she whispered into his ear in the most erotic way she could imagine, occasionally punctuated by her own moans as pleasure coursed through her body.

Percy rolled off of her and she climbed onto him, straddling his waist and teasing his cock with her lower lips. Natasha raised herself over his erect prick, her arms flexing with the exertion. Slowly but surely she began to lower herself onto his manhood, one inch at a time.

Before long she was halfway down his long rod. "Oh fuck!" She exclaimed. "How is there still half of you left?" Natasha felt so full she was ready to burst, and Percy still had several inches left!

Percy groaned and said something incomprehensible. He crossed his hands behind his head and tried to mentally recite military stratagems to help him ignore Natasha's amazingly warm and tight any warning, Natasha dropped onto him, the rest of his manhood spearing into her entrance. "Oh fuck!" She yelled again. "I'm coming again!"

Indeed, her centre tightened around his dick to an almost painful extent as she came. Natasha fell forward and embraced him, her pussy practically choking his manhood while her bountiful bosom smothered Percy. He angled his head and sucked on her erect nipple.

After more than a minute of lying in this post-orgasmic bliss, Natasha sat up once again, rolling back onto her heels. His stiff manhood was covered in her juices.

"That was... Beyond amazing," she finally said. She brushed her hair out of her eyes almost shyly. It had become matted against her forehead with sweat. "You ready for more?"

Without waiting for an answer she started to move her hips.

Percy groaned as she began to roll her hips against his. He caught on quickly and thrusted into her, meeting her hips with gusto. Her huge tits swung as she rode him, and before long he had grabbed each globe in a hand and was massaging her soft flesh. He continued to pound into her as she rode him with vigour. She cried out as he filled her up and pierced deep inside her. Her fluids dripped all over his penis as he brought her to climax after climax.

Natasha climbed off his manhood and swivelled around on top of him. Her dripping pussy hovered over Percy's face while she faced his stiff, veiny manhood. Percy buried his face into her womanhood while she licked up the underside of his shaft. "Mmm," she said, "I can taste my come on your cock."

Percy grabbed fistfuls of her firm ass and quickly found her clit, flicking away at it before sucking on it. Then he pushed her ass a little so that her dark hole was in front of his face, and he gently traced his tongue along the canyon between her cheeks.

"Oh, Percy," she moaned as his tongue snaked between her cheeks. "You're so naughty, eating my tight little ass."

Natasha returned to bobbing up and down his dick. Meanwhile, Percy's face was encompassed by her ass, and he pumped two fingers into her soaking pussy. He took the fingers out of her honeypot and put them into her ass, using her own nectar to lubricate them. His tongue returned to her cunt, eating her out once again.

As his fingers started to pump into her ass, he felt her thighs clench around his head. She moaned in ecstasy, his cock slipping out of her mouth still covered in her saliva. "Oh God yes, don't you dare stop!"

Percy had no intentions of doing any such thing, eagerly continuing to finger and lick the superheroine on top of him. She slowly came down from her high, and grabbed the stud's cock, intent on returning the favour. She shoved his manhood into her mouth and in a single thrust had it pushing against her throat again. Her hands came down to squeeze and fondle his balls. She felt his load building up and let go of his balls. She let his cock slip out until only the head was still in her mouth, and jerked off the rest of his cock.

She pushed him back a little and climbed onto him once again, this time facing away from him. She reached behind herself and nestled his prick between her pillowy buttocks. He groaned as the pleasurable mounds surrounded his manhood. Natasha gyrated her hips back against him, her ass riding along his shaft. Then she lifted her hips up a little and hovered her slit above his cock before taking him back into her depths.

Percy's cock was practically oozing pre-come and their juices mixed together as she lifted her hips up and down his cock. She rode up until only his swollen cockhead was still inside and swivelled her hips around his head before taking him all the way inside. Percy's hands played with her round rear as she impaled herself on him.

Percy wrapped his arms around Natasha under her breasts and pulled her back down onto him, her back resting against his chest. He moved his hands down her sides to her legs and pulled her legs up, holding both of her thighs as she continued to move along his cock, almost in the 'cannonball' position when diving into a pool. He thrusted up and into her as she gasped breathily.

"Oh, fu-u-UCK!" She cried out as her twat convulsed around his thick cock. The newest Avenger played with her hips as they gyrated wildly around his cock, spasming in ecstasy. Within moments of coming down from her high, Percy was driving her to yet another, higher peak.

Percy rolled them both over so that he was now on top of her, with Natasha on her front. He managed to keep his cock inside her throughout, and was now penetrating her folds from behind. He gripped her buttocks tightly with each hand as he rammed into her, her fleshy cheeks rippling with every thrust. He withdrew almost the entirety of his shaft before sheathing himself back inside her. His swollen, come-laden balls slapped against her ass.

Percy reached between Natasha's legs, accessing her wetness and pinching her hardened nub. His other hand came around her front and teased her full breasts, tweaking her erect nipples. She gasped and cried out and moaned with every thrust, every ounce of her body being directed by the arousal that he was sending through her. The floor was covered in her fluids as she gushed onto it and all over the cock that was creating such waves of unbearable pleasure.

Percy tugged on her short, wavy hair, and she adjusted to the pull to bending backwards, her luscious body curving under his thrusts. He turned her face to the side and slid his tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss before she even knew what was happening. Both of his hands had now moved up to the swell of her bosom and were caressing her great mounds. He slowed his thrusts, but made them more forceful, burying his prick deep inside her.

"Oh my god!" the erotic, sensuous woman underneath him cried out as previously unknown levels of pleasure coursed through her. Her nerve endings felt like a constant tsunami washing over her.

Percy's hands raked all over her body, her breasts, her ass. "Oh, gods," he murmured, "I'm gonna come!"

Natasha rocked her hips back against him. "Inside me," she coaxed, so addicted to his throbbing shaft that she didn't care as long as it stayed inside her. She could deal with the repercussions later if she had to. She insisted, "Come inside my tight cunt!"

Percy groaned as his balls unloaded, filling her womb with spurt after spurt of his healthy load. He let go of her hair and the redhead slumped forward, and he kissed the nape of her sweat-covered neck.

Percy finally pulled out of her, as Natasha breathed heavily. "This can never happen again," she said, looking down regretfully.

Percy brushed her hair away from her eyes tenderly. "Not even once more?" he asked.

Natasha's eyes clouded with lust as she looked down at his manhood, still half-erect and becoming harder by the second. "I guess once more couldn't hurt," she said.

 **A/N** : Poll for chapter 30 is up on my profile. Next chapter will be Catwoman (DC Comics) and Caitlin Snow (the Flash).


	29. C is for Caitlin Snow and Catwoman

C is for Catwoman (DC Comics, specifically the Arkham games) and Caitlin Snow (the Flash)

"Guys, we've got a bank theft in progress at 5th and Richmond," reverberated Cisco's voice over the loudspeakers in STAR Labs. Percy quickly transmuted his body into water vapour and sped through the corridors until he had arrived at the central cortex of the building. His water vapour travel wasn't nearly as fast as Barry or even Wally, but it was much faster than running.

"Barry's not here?" he asked, making sure his watch was affixed properly and his pen was in his pocket.

"Nope, its all on you," Cisco said.

"About damn time," Percy muttered under his breath. Ever since he had arrived in this Earth and had been taken in by the Flash, he had been treated as a sidekick. Now he could show the world why the Vapour, as the press called him, had been the most powerful demigod in centuries.

Less than a minute later, Percy's atoms were reassembling inside the Central City Bank. He had expected a gang of masked gunmen holding the bank hostage; instead, there was a lone woman wearing a cat costume.

"Catwoman," Percy said, recognizing her from her exploits. "You're a little far from Gotham."

Catwoman smirked at him and flicked her whip against her hip, causing a loud smack. She wore a somewhat tactical black helmet with cat ears, and goggles over her eyes. Dark hair stuck out from under the front. Her black suit was tight along her curves, with a variety of belt buckles. The front was zipped down, exposing a ton of cleavage and drawing Percy's eyes down to the tanned flesh.

"And who are you supposed to be?" she asked. "Flash's Robin? What's that make you, Blur? Speedy?"

"Nah, Speedy's the arrow guy over in Star City. Confusing, I know. So are you gonna put up a fight, or can I just take you back to Arkham now?"

Catwoman's eyes narrowed. Fight it was, Percy saw. She was fast, that was for sure as she nearly connected with a quick kick to the side of his head. She moved with astonishing speed, her claws raking across Percy's face and leaving red lines across his cheek. He hissed in pain and surprise.

"Christ, homegirl's quick!" Cisco said in his comms. "Faster than you, unless you turn into vapour."

Percy's mind was already connecting the dots. Proclivity for thievery? Check. Inhuman speed? Also check. Willingness, even eagerness to fight dirty? Percy barely blocked a kick to the groin. Check and check.

Catwoman made the mistake of turning and exposing her side, and Percy pounced, his shield coming out of his watch and shoving her back. Had she been human, the celestial bronze shield would have passed right through her. The force had been enough to knock her out. Percy approached her, but all of a sudden a flash of yellow lightning shot past and she vanished. With a sigh, Percy tuned back into water vapour and followed his mentor back to STAR Labs.

By the time he got there, Catwoman had already been locked up in the chute. "What are you doing?" he asked. "She's not a meta!"

"Enhanced speed, enhanced strength, and eyesight, sounds like a meta to me," Cisco pointed out.

"She's not, she's a daughter of the Greek god Hermes," Percy said. "Or possibly the Roman Mercury."

"Either way," Barry said, looking regretful. "Meta or demigod, she's enhanced and dangerous. I'll contact Batman, see what he wants me to do." With that, Barry disappeared.

"Well," Cisco said. "I've gotta go get lunch, anyone want some Big Belly Burgers?" He left the room at a more gradual pace than Barry had, leaving Percy alone with Caitlin.

Caitlin was wearing a short-sleeved, light brown blouse and a dark pencil skirt, perfectly complementing her shapely hips. The brown blouse pulled tightly against her chest, emphasizing the firm breasts contained underneath. She crossed her arms under her breasts, biting her lower lip slightly in that way Percy always found to be almost painfully sexy.

"What do you think, Caitlin?" Percy asked. "You've always had a pretty staunch ethical code."

"I think you may be a little biased because you're both demigods," Caitlin said honestly. "I think, meta or demigod, she's an enhanced person who is dangerous and can't be contained by Iron Heights… but, I can see a lot of ways that imprisoning the daughter of a literal god could go badly."

Percy personally thought that some gods would care more than others, but he kept that to himself. "So you'll help me?" he asked.

"I'll help you," she said. "Besides, I owe you one for helping get my ice powers under control."

Percy and Caitlin chatted casually as they made their way down to the Flash's own meta prison. Caitlin pressed her hand against a scanner, typed in a few codes, and the door in front of them opened to reveal Catwoman sitting cross legged, her helmet and goggles discarded.

"What do you want now?" she said. "To torture me as well as illegally imprison me?"

"In all fairness, robbing banks isn't exactly legal," Percy argued.

Catwoman shrugged. "What can I say? It's in my blood."

Caitlin cut them both off: "Catwoman – or do you prefer Selina Kyle?" Selina stared disinterestedly. "Either way, you're free to go."

Selina's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Free of charge?"

Caitlin stepped back to let her walk out freely. The villainess did so, a little saunter to her stride. She noticed two pairs of eyes watching her and looked over her shoulder at them, exaggeratedly swaying her hips. "However can I thank the two of you?" she asked with a sultry tone.

"Don't commit any more crimes in Central City," Percy said. "And we won't have to see each other again."

"Oh, don't be so boring, leave that to Batman," Selina said. "Maybe I should have gone to Blüdhaven instead, at least Nightwing knows how to have fun."

Caitlin frowned. "Are you saying you got caught on purpose?"

"Of course. I wanted to see the handsome new hero of Central City for myself, up close and personal. Of course, I didn't expect a third, but I'm always willing."

Percy looked confused as Caitlin and Selina shared a significant look. Caitlin wasn't normally to do rash things like having threesomes with criminals and co-workers, but she had had such a crush on Percy, and it had been _so long_ since she had had any sexual pleasure from an actual partner. After a moment, Caitlin nodded, and then both women started kissing. Percy's eyes bugged out. "Uhhh…"

The duo's lips and tongues massaged one another before they slowly pulled away, a long stream of saliva keeping them together. With a single look they turned to Percy and kneeled in front of him. "What are you… oh," Percy said as they unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers together, exposing his rigid prick. The duo looked up at him with eyes clouded by lust as they put his cock between their faces. Caitlin and Catwoman both licked from his base up to his tip, all along the length of his rock hard shaft. Their lips met at his tip and they kissed around his cock, teasing his sensitive member by grazing him with their teeth and covering him with their spit.

Caitlin pushed forward with her cold lips a little so that her lips were sealed around his cock. She moaned around his thickness as she gradually took him into her mouth, a soft yet very cold hand wrapped around his base. Her hand moved up and down his shaft as her lips covered the distance towards it, taking more and more into her mouth. Selina looked on, impressed, as the scientist managed to fit his entire length inside her mouth and into her throat. Percy pulled off his shirt as Selina rubbed her warm hands along his chest, her sharp nails leaving faint white lines against his tanned skin.

Selina moved down between his thighs as Caitlin went down on his dick. She gulped and moaned and choked around his cock, her spittle hanging all over his shaft as she took him deep into her throat, pulled all the way off of him, and then impaled her entire face onto his cock once again. Caitlin sloppily kissed and licked and sucked all over his manhood.

Meanwhile, Selina's much warmer lips kissed the insides of his thighs, her breath warm against his chilled thighs. Then her tongue flicked out and pressed against the undersides of his heavy, swinging testicles, licking all over his balls. She took one of his balls into her mouth and tugged on it lightly, suckling his ball before letting it slip out, covered in her saliva. She substituted one ball for the other, and switched between them while Caitlin continued to give him the messiest blowjob any of them had ever witnessed or taken part in. Selina pawed idly at his balls for a little while before taking them both into her mouth at the same time, and increasing her suction on them. She could feel his semen building up. She wanted to taste it, to have her face coated in his seed.

Percy pulled his manhood away from their greedy mouths, not wanting to blow his load before he had fucked them both. Caitlin and Selina stood up and he watched them both attentively as they disrobed. Selina went first, unzipping her catsuit and slipping her arms out. The top half of her suit fell behind her, still attached to the legs, leaving her upper half completely bare. With the amount of cleavage she had exposed, Percy was not at all surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were a glorious pair of big, round, perky mounds topped with hard, pink nipples. There was a triangular tan line in the shape of a very small bikini that Percy would have loved to see her in. Her eyes were sharp and green, her lips full and red, and her hair short and dark.

By the time Percy had looked away from her magnificent tits, she had slipped out of the rest of her suit, leaving her in black panties. She had long, shapely legs leading to a firm, juicy ass. She faced away from him, slapping her buttocks together, and then bent over to pull down her wet panties. She turned back to show him her pink, shaven pussy, glistening with her wetness. Then Selina stepped back, and Caitlin stepped forward.

Caitlin's wavy, cinnamon curls were briefly hidden as she pulled up her brown blouse. Unlike Selina, her breasts were contained in a bra that seemed to be a size too small, as her creamy breasts practically spilled out of her constraints. She reached behind herself to unclasp the bra and let it fall to the ground next to her blouse, showing Percy her bosom. Her breasts were perhaps a size smaller than Selina's, but no less firm and perky. Her nipples were a shade lighter than Catwoman's, a sort of dusty pink, but were just as hard. Her hazel eyes gazed lustily into Percy's sea green eyes as she undid her pencil skirt and let it pool around her ankles.

Like Catwoman, she was clothed in black panties that fitted her form perfectly. She turned around and pulled them up, wedging them between her buttocks and giving it the appearance of a thong. Her ass, in a word, was perfect. It was the ultimate hybrid of firm yet round, shapely yet bouncy as well. The legs that led up to her ass were not as long as Selina's, as she was a few inches shorter. As she turned back to face Percy, he followed the curvature of her hips to her wetness, with the slight patch of trimmed brown hair above.

Months of pent up sexual tension was suddenly expressed as Caitlin all but threw herself at Percy. Their lips and tongues massaged one another as Percy reached around her slight waist, grabbing handfuls of her buttocks and lifting her up. She wrapped her cold legs around his waist as he lifted her above his shaft. Her arousal was already freezing over as he teased her with his tip, kissing and sucking at her neck and collarbone.

"Please," whimpered the woman destined to become Killer Frost. "Please, Percy, I need it in me."

Percy lowered her tight, quivering quim onto his shaft, keeping his hold around her waist as she made her way down his slicked up shaft. He soon had his entire shaft sheathed deep inside her wetness, her core heating up with every second he was inside her. Catwoman sat down on the bed that had been provided for her 'prison' and spread her legs apart. She licked her finger tips and then began working them into her core.

Caitlin moaned as this huge cock pushed deeper into her than she had ever felt before. She cried out in ecstasy as he held her amazing ass and moved her along his shaft. Caitlin quickly got the message and moved her shapely hips back and forth, and then up and down his hardness. Percy groaned into her shoulder as she braced her hands on his shoulders and started to lift herself up his length and then drop her sheath back down onto him. It was the most amazing experience either had ever felt, and Caitlin found herself unable to even think about comparing Percy to Jay or Ronnie, because neither of them could get anywhere close to his sexual prowess.

Caitlin's nether regions contracted around his manhood as she rode him to ecstasy, feeling pleasure that she had never before imagined. Her fluids coated his cock as she underwent a powerful, body-wracking orgasm, her back arching in Percy's arms. He buried his face in her firm bosom, her stiff nipples pushing against his face as he licked all over them, easing her through her climax with a bombardment of pleasure. She gasped and moaned in ecstasy as her cool feet touched the ground, Percy easing her back to the floor. She collapsed onto the bed next to Selina, who was furiously rubbing her centre as she watched what she could only hope was in store for her next.

Selina was indeed next, and Percy turned her over onto her forearms and knees. He rested his thick cock between her firm cheeks, pushing between them. He brought his cock down, teasing his weeping head against her anus and then sliding a little lower to her wet slit. He buried his cock inside Catwoman with a quick plunge, his heavy balls resting against her thighs. He soon started to thrust into her, pulling out until only his head was still inside and then stuffing her full. Her firm rear bounced against his hips with every thrust, and he returned those bounces with smacks of his palm against her meaty flesh.

Selina was in heaven. She was in her favourite sexual position, with a huge cock drilling into her. The young vigilante's big dick was making her feel pleasure like nothing she had ever felt before. His heavy, swollen testicles slapped against the backs of her thighs.

Meanwhile, Caitlin moved over and sat in front of Selina, spreading her legs. Selina buried her face between Caitlin's cold thighs as Percy just about fucked her into the scientist's pussy. Caitlin threaded her hands through the other woman's short hair, bucking her hips against her face as she expertly manipulated her pussy with her tongue and fingers. It was very clear that the female form was not unknown to Catwoman; indeed, she had experimented many times with certain blonde and red headed villainesses in Gotham.

Caitlin smiled to herself as she looked past her firm breasts to look down at Selina. She ground the burglar's face further into her wet lap. Before long, Selina's pussy was dripping all over Percy's long tool. Percy drove her to climax after climax, each one seeming to build to and lead into the next one, and each one feeling like it was the pinnacle of ecstasy for Catwoman. Just as she started to come down from her high, he made her come again, even harder than before.

Percy pulled out of her wetness and Selina rolled over away from them both. Percy replaced Catwoman's tongue with his cock, sliding himself into Caitlin's cold cunt. He began to thrust inside her. Percy quickly found a smooth pace, penetrating Caitlin's silky folds and then pulling out until only his head remained inside her. His hands switched between her breasts and Catwoman's ass, as she bent over next to him and kissed Caitlin passionately, letting her taste her own wetness.

Caitlin found it difficult to think with Percy hammering into her, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her whenever their groins connected, and of need whenever he pulled out. She wrapped her strong legs around his waist to keep him from pulling all the way out. Percy took Selina's buttocks into his hands and pulled them slightly apart, breathing into her asshole. He blew into her buttocks before pushing his tongue in between her cheeks, licking her out.

As if his cock wasn't enough for Caitlin, Percy was also stroking her side with his fingers, the tips just barely alighting along her rib cage and teasing her huge tits. She yearned for him to just squeeze her tits already, and when he finally did he thrusted deep inside her at the same moment and her loins exploded in passion, drenching his meat with her wetness. Selina came at the same time, drenching Percy's tongue and covering her inner thighs and staining the bedsheets underneath.

Percy lay on his back, and Selina instantly straddled him. She wrapped one hand around his stiff cock and her other hand pried apart her lower lips. She rocked her hips back and forth against his rigid hard-on before guiding him into the warmth and wetness of her depths. She gasped as his thick manhood delved into her womb.

Percy groaned as he penetrated the tight villainess. It was clear that she hadn't had much sex with men as well endowed as him. Percy squeezed her ass as she moved her hips along his shaft, her wet walls caressing and coaxing him. Her huge tits bounced up and down as she rode him, and as if magnetically his hands moved up her sides to cup them.

Caitlin parted her delicate pussy lips and rubbed herself as she watched the other woman ride Percy's cock. Percy cupped both tits in his palms. He squeezed them and rolled her hard nipples over between his fingers.

Caitlin began pumping two slender fingers inside her before getting a naughty idea. Percy watched her long legs as she approached the bed and climbed onto his legs behind Catwoman. She materialized an icicle and attached it to her waist, a little smaller than Percy's manhood.

Selina shifted her hips on Percy's cock and gave a little cry of surprise at the cold pole entering her ass. Caitlin began thrusting into her ass in time with Percy's thrusts, so that one of Selina's holes was always filled. The cat burglar cried out in ecstasy, and another icicle appeared in front of her face and pushed into her throat.

Percy guided Catwoman's hips along his shaft, double-tasking as he also lifted her along Caitlin's faux-cock. Catwoman felt exhilarated as three cocks pounded each of her holes. Moments later, her climax was almost violent, with a noticeable tightening of her walls around his throbbing manhood as she screamed atop him and rode him wildly, causing the icicle in her ass to melt from the warmth and pressure. Percy continued thrusting into her as she went limp on top of him, guiding her through her strongest orgasm she had ever felt and delivering her to a second one almost immediately afterwards. She rolled off of Percy and onto her back, breathing heavily. Her breasts rose and fell rhythmically.

As Selina sprawled out onto her back, Caitlin climbed on top of her, her lips descending onto Catwoman's lower lips and vigorously attacking them. Her own centre rested above Catwoman's face, and the thief, upon catching her breath, eagerly serviced the woman atop her. Caitlin saw Percy walking around the bed and lifted her mouth from Selina's womanhood.

Percy slipped his cock into Selina's familiar wetness and thrusted hilt deep. Caitlin's cold hands toyed with his balls, rolling the skin of his sac between her fingers and gently squeezing his balls. Her fingers crossed over from his heavy balls to Catwoman's firm buttocks, and slipped two fingers inside her asshole. The tight hole had already been stretched out by the icicle, and she now flexed her fingers inside her ass and fingered her.

Selina moaned into the trimmed brown hair above Caitlin's slit as the fingers were replaced with an icicle. The long, hard shard of ice was shoved in and out of her anus roughly, and she couldn't hold back her cries of ecstasy and pain as her holes were both filled once again. The frigid dildo felt and was huge, but the very real cock inside her pussy warned her that this was only the beginning.

After several minutes of rhythmic, tandem pumping into her holes, and several more icicles melting in her warmth, Percy removed himself from her twat and moved to the other end of the sixty-nine. Caitlin's ass rippled and bounced as he rammed into her tight, cold nether regions. Catwoman licked the underside of his balls and inserted first a single finger into Caitlin's buttocks. As she massaged Caitlin's rectum, she gradually added a second finger.

Percy pulled Caitlin's arms behind her back and hooked them together. He held her wrists in one hand and with the other hand tugged on her caramel hair. She yielded to his pull, lifting her head away from Catwoman's sweetness. Her fantastic buttocks pressed up against Percy's stomach as fucked her from behind, harder and rougher than he had been before.

Caitlin gasped and moaned at the feel of being doubly penetrated, even though one of the penetrations was just fingers. Her tight ass had never before been plundered the way Selina was doing, and she couldn't wait to feel the real thing. Her fluids splashed all over Percy's cock and coated Catwoman's face and neck as Percy drove her over the edge again and again.

Percy withdrew from Caitlin's icy wetness and returned to the other side. He plunged into Catwoman's depths, and then switched to Caitlin's cool mouth. He switched from one to the other after every thrust for a minute or so, and then teased his stiffness against Catwoman's rectum. Selina's ass yielded to his pressure and he pushed inside, inch by inch. Caitlin licked inside Selina's core and rubbed her engorged nub. Her tongue could feel the thickness of Percy's prick through Selina's vaginal walls.

"Oh, _gods,_ " Selina moaned as Percy bottomed out inside her pert bottom. He ran his hands over her sides, cupping her breasts as he slowly started to move his hips. "Oh, it's so thick!"

Percy was ensconced in Selina's hot tightness. The wetness of her pussy and Caitlin's saliva on his cock was enough to allow him to thrust inside her ass with long, powerful thrusts. His swollen balls felt ready to boil over at any moment. Her ass was so warm, so tight, it fit him like a glove one size too small. He stretched out her ass with every motion.

Percy pulled out of her and once again switched to the other side. Catwoman had been fingering Caitlin's ass, and had stretched it out enough that Percy could just barely fit inside her. Her round ass bounced along his shaft as he buried his cock inside her ass with a single thrust. She was even tighter than Selina had been! Percy just about came on the spot, but managed to hold back as Caitlin cried out in ecstasy at being filled so deeply, so fully.

The future Killer Frost bucked her hips against Catwoman's face, coating her face with her juices while her big buttocks rode along his shaft. Her nipples were like diamonds against Selina's trim stomach, and she could feel Selina's own hard nipples against her stomach. The thick pole pounded in and out of her ass; she cried out as she was pierced over and over again. All three were covered in sweat and one another's juices. Finally, Caitlin's huge ass became too much even for Percy.

With hardly any warning, he pulled out of Caitlin's ass moments before he came, rubbing his orgasm out of his throbbing shaft and his boiling balls. Caitlin scooted up Selina's front, exposing her big tits just before her huge ass. Ropes of pearly fluid shot out of Percy's dick, coating Caitlin's buttocks and dripping onto Catwoman's tits. Percy aimed a little lower and covered Selina's tits with his load while she licked and sucked his balls from underneath. He finally felt the last few drops coming out, and buried his cock in Catwoman's mouth, thrusting down and into her throat as he made her swallow the final drops of his ejaculate.

Caitlin rolled off of Selina and both women lay on the bed, covered in come and panting, filling their lungs with air. Percy too was breathing heavily as he lay between them and they both embraced him from the side, their legs curling over his and their hands running over his sweat covered abs.

Meanwhile, Cisco had returned several minutes ago with the burgers. Wondering where Percy had gotten off to (and not expecting that they were getting each other off), he had looked through the security cameras until he found them, shoving a huge cock and a slightly smaller ice dildo into Catwoman's holes.

"Huh," he said. "This is unexpected."

 **A/N:** Poll for 'E is for' is up on my profile. Next chapter will be Diana Prince (aka Wonder Woman), Daenerys Targaryen, and Donna Troy (aka Wonder Girl).


	30. D is for Donna, Diana, and Dany

D is for Diana Prince (DC Comics, Wonder Woman), Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones), and Donna Troy (DC Comics, Wonder Girl/Troia)

A/N: This takes place during the 5 years between seasons 1 and 2 of Young Justice, and in season 2 of Game of Thrones (when Daenerys is in Qarth). Also, I preemptively apologize for the amount of cliches in the first sentence.

When Percy was expelled from Camp Half Blood after being betrayed by his half-brother Austin, he had seriously considered ending his own life. Thankfully, he had wandered across 'the Team' while they were on a mission, and his water powers had caused them to invite him to join, one of the first new members to join, alongside Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Supergirl (Kara Zor El), and the new Robin (Jason Todd).

Against all odds, Percy had found best friends in Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Superboy, sisters in Miss Martian and Artemis, a mentor in Aquaman, and a brother in Aqualad. Most importantly he had met Donna, who had made him feel emotions that Annabeth had never so much as stirred. Donna Troy, despite being an Amazon, was born a human. She was found and rescued by Wonder Woman, also known as Diana Prince; if she hadn't intervened, Donna could well have become a Huntress of Artemis. Diana had helped raise Donna and became like an older sister to her, and despite Percy's usual ignorance with women, they were dating within a month of meeting, and had been for over a year now.

They had saved each other's lives countless times, given each other their first times and their first orgasms, but this was the day of what would be the greatest test of their relationship. They had been invited up to the Watchtower to be invited as members of the Justice League, the Team's first 'graduates' since Zatanna and Bumblebee, though neither of them planned on doing so. Both loved their friends too much to abandon them.

They had just concluded their tour of the Watchtower, led by Wonder Woman herself, and were about to sneak away and have some fun in a supply closet when an alarm blared through the halls. One thing led to another, and since Percy, Diana, and Donna were the only ones immediately available, they were sent to deal with the problem. The problem turned out to be none other than Vandal Savage. As soon as he saw them, Vandal turned some strange staff towards them and a line of red power encompassed them all with a blinding light.

When they could finally see again, all they could see was harsh, unrelenting desert. The trio looked around befuddled, all three in their gear looking vastly out of place in the middle of the swirling dust and sand. Percy extended his senses outward, trying to detect water. Nothing, not so much as a drop. He pushed further out until his gut was beginning to hurt, when he finally felt the faintest trickle, hundreds of miles away. "Water is that way," he said weakly, pointing in the general direction.

His knees sagged and Donna wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him up as Diana shot up into the sky, using her enhanced vision to see. She floated down a little while later, a look of concern as she saw that Percy was only now straightening up.

"There seems to be some civilization there," she said. "But it's a long ways away. Donna and I can fly and carry you," she suggested to Percy. "We could make it in a half hour or so."

Percy shook his head. "I can make it," he said, "I just haven't had to search that far for water before. I… this isn't any place I've seen before."

"Nor have I," Diana admitted. That was even more concerning for Donna and Percy; Wonder Woman had flown all over the earth. Where could Vandal Savage had sent them?

Percy dissolved into mist while Donna and Diana both leapt into the air and took flight. Despite Percy being nearly as fast as the Flash, he kept speed with them, partially from fatigue and partially because despite his personal pride, he realized that there were very few people better than Wonder Woman to go into unknown territories with.

As Diana had predicted, it took them about half an hour to arrive at the city. For indeed, despite its being in the middle of a desert, this was indeed an opulent city, with tall towers and buildings. It was a port city, and Percy could have thanked the gods that had betrayed him at the sight of a vast expanse of water. On the outskirts of the city was situated a humble tent, but despite its smallness it possessed a level of importance and regality that caused the three superheroes to alight before it. At their approach, a large bodyguard pulled open the tent and disappeared for a moment. He returned seconds later, with a slender, beautiful blonde woman. Her dress seemed to be incomplete, as one of her breasts was bared. It was not as large as Donna's, but was very perky and the nipple was hard despite the warm weather. Percy stared at her breast for a second too long, as she caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Halt," the woman said in the Common Tongue as they drew near. "Who are you strangers?"

Diana said, "I am Diana of Themyscira. This is my sister, Donna, and our friend, Perseus of New York. Who are you?"

"I am Daenerys Targaryen," the and woman responded, before listing off a variety of impressive titles such as 'Mother of dragons,' whatever that meant.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Diana said. "I am afraid we are in an unfamiliar land. Where are we?"

"Qarth," responded the leader of the Dothraki. "In Essos."

The three heroes looked at each other. The names didn't ring a bell for any of them. "I think we were transported a long way from home by an enemy of ours," Percy said. "Have you ever heard of the United States?" At her look of incomprehension, he continued, "New York? Earth?"

"Earth is the ground on which we tread," Daenerys said. "Your other names bear no meaning to me."

They looked at each other. "Another Earth?" Donna asked.

"Must be," Diana said. "Or else we're very, very far in the past."

"You three seem to be lost," Dany said. "I admit I've been in that position before. Allow me to welcome you to Qarth. I will show you around the city, and perhaps there are some persons here who can help you return."

Diana agreed, but seeing that Percy looked about to drop dead, told him and Donna to stay behind. They were shown into the camp and given access to a tent to rest. Percy was wearing his blue leather pants and sleeveless hooded jacket, sort of like a mix between Nightwing and Green Arrow. Donna, meanwhile, was wearing her black costume covered in small stars. It was one piece, with the lower half tight around her legs and ass and the upper half similar to a tank top, with single straps over her shoulders and exposing quite a bit of cleavage. Her long, wavy black hair fell past her shoulders freely. Her ass looked amazing in her costume, as it always did, and he told her so.

Donna noticed his rather prominent bulge, which had formed after he had seen Dany's breast. "How long do you think we've got until they come back?"

"It's a pretty big city," Percy said. "Hopefully a couple of hours."

"That's good enough for me," Donna said. With that, she pulled his leather pants down to his ankles and stroked his stiff manhood through his boxers. She reached underneath his boxers, moved her cool hand up his thigh and rubbed his swollen balls. Her hand vanished inside of his boxers and when it encircled his velvety length she heard him gasp. Covering his mouth with hers she kissed him deeply which he returned with just as much passion. As they broke apart and lingered against each other, she finally began to stroke him. Percy moaned satisfactorily against her lips.

The moment her small hands surrounded him he knew he wouldn't last long. He'd been throbbing for so long that there was just no way he was going to hold out and make this a lasting show. Already he was like putty in her hands. He could feel the pressure building. His breathing became ragged as she continued to pump him.

Just then, the door of the tent was swept aside. "Donna, before we leave I just wanted to… oh, come on!" Diana said as she caught her sister red handed.

Percy's muttered "Well, I was about to," was drowned out by Donna's surprised shout, hastily pulling Percy's leather pants back up. Now that they knew what to look for, Diana and Dany could easily see the very prominent bulge beneath. Dany licked her lips while Diana did her best to keep her eyes up.

Dany interrupted Diana and Donna's argument about invasions of policy, "I'll help the three of you find your ways home."

"Really?" asked Diana.

"Really," affirmed Dany. "I have only one requirement: he has to give me that dick."

Diana looked scandalized while Donna seemed a little intrigued. Percy, meanwhile, shifted his right leg over his left to hide his manhood, which had twitched and hardened even further at the sight of Dany's perky tit.

"Percy," Donna finally said. "Are you alright with this?"

Percy nodded. "I'm willing to make this sacrifice for the team," he quipped.

His girlfriend gave him a scathing look and turned to Dany. "Fine," she said. "But I'm staying here. I want to make sure he doesn't come inside you, and besides, he was getting me going before you interrupted. Plus, maybe an extra woman will be enough to fully satisfy you" She looked to her older sister. "Diana, you can leave if you'd like."

Diana bit her lip. "Now I'm rather curious," she admitted. "I'm sure no one on our Earth will need to know about this."

Percy looked wide eyed as the three women disrobed. First went Donna, sliding off her black straps to let the top half fall behind her. Those tits Percy loved so much were standing perkily, slightly bigger than Dany's but with smaller nipples. Her skin was the same tanned colour as Percy and Diana, their Mediterranean roots showing through. The skin of her breasts were the same tanned colour, as she and Percy had banged on the beach or in the middle of the ocean many times.

She kicked off her boots from her slender feet and turned around to remove the rest of her costume. She pulled down her leather pants inch by inch, bending over as she did. As gorgeous as her tits were, her ass was her best feature. She was wearing a red thong under the pants, and when her ass was finally fully exposed the curves of her buttocks rested against the top of her pants. Then she finally pulled the pants the rest of the way down, showing off her long, muscular legs. Her thong came off moments later, preceded by a similar show. Her pussy was hairless, and already wet with desire.

Dany disrobed next, though with less fanfare. Her soft dress was easily slipped off her shoulder and fell to the ground. Much like Donna, she wasn't wearing a bra (obviously, given the exposed breast), and did have panties on, a pair of white cotton underclothes that already had a wet stain in the front. Those too she slipped off, along with her sandals. Her breasts were smaller and paler than Donna's, but slightly more perky and with harder, longer nipples jutting out.

Dany turned around, showing off her tight bubblebutt and her firm, toned legs. They weren't as long as Donna's, nor was her ass as juicy. She had a small patch of blonde hair over her wetness. Her pretty feet were slight and slender.

Finally went Wonder Woman, first removing her leather skirt and the blue panties underneath. The panties were pretty plain, as she didn't want anyone to see anything if they looked up while she flew overhead. Her ass was round and pert, though not as round as Donna's and not as pert as Dany's. However, what she lost in the rear she made up for in the torso as she removed her red top.

Under the top was a sheer red bra that barely held in her large, juicy tits, far bigger than Donna's or Dany's. She undid her bra, and her breasts bounced as they were released. Her big tits were perfectly shaped with dark red nipples. Her bosom was not as tanned as Donna's, and she had a thick bush of curly, dark hair above her core.

Percy hastily pulled off his jacket, showing off his well formed abs and pectorals. Diana's eyes widened as he lowered his tight pants to his knees, pulling his boxers with them so that his thick cock and heavy balls slipped out. The hung in the air for a moment before Donna pushed him back onto the bed that the Khaleesi had provided them with.

Diana kneeled before him and pushed apart his legs. She licked up the side of his shaft, while Dany licked up the other side. They kissed each other around his tip as his manhood extended to its full length.

Diana couldn't believe how generously endowed her sister's boyfriend was. She wrapped her hand around his manhood and began to pump up and down.

Dany added her hand underneath Diana's and they jerked him off in sync. They kissed over his cock again, and slowly pulled apart, letting their saliva dribble onto his prick. The duo used their saliva as lubrication, sliding their hands over the surface of his cock.

Meanwhile, Donna had sat down next to Percy. She rubbed his chest, feeling his muscles and a fair amount of scar tissue, a somber reminder of how much he had gone through for the safety of the Earth. She moved all over his chest, playing with his nipples and tracing the happy trail.

"I bet you're gonna love fucking Wonder Woman," she said, before kissing him gently and pulling away again. He leaned forward, yearning for more. "I bet you wanna fuck us all so hard, in all our holes, and really make us your sluts, don't you?" She had to admit, she was glad that he had already lasted more than a couple of minutes in Dany and Diana's hands.

Percy pulled her towards him and kissed her roughly. He ran his hands lightly all over her fit body, before settling on her back. "The three of you will be begging for my cum by the time I'm done with you," he promised.

He pulled her towards him so that she was sitting on his face. Her wetness dripped onto his chin as he pushed his tongue into her core and started to lick. She was amazed that he was even able to concentrate with Dany and Diana giving him a handjob.

Diana and Dany looked at each other, surprised that he hadn't blown his load already. They shrugged at each other and Diana guided his penis into her warm mouth. She hummed around his cock, loving the feel of his meat in her mouth.

Dany took one of his heavy, swinging testicles and put it in her mouth. She suckled on his ball, tugging it and playing with it, before switching to the other and doing the same.

Diana used her divine mouth to take his entire cock into her throat and bobbed up and down, slurping at his dick. She spat onto his cock and gave it a few quick tugs before going down on him again.

Percy had maneuvered his hand around Donna's waist and was prodding her ass while still eating her out. He tugged on her clit with his teeth and squeezed her buttocks. He knew that this combination always worked well with Wonder Girl.

He got his wish as she clutched the bed sheets and screamed in ecstasy. He squeezed her ass rhythmically as she clenched around his kept sucking on her hard clit, working all the juices he could get into his mouth and swallowing it all.

Dany and Diana looked on in undisguised awe, lust, and greed as Donna was made to come over and over. Her core was soon leaking into Percy's mouth as Dany and Diana took turns lightly stroking his cock, hardly even aware that they were fingering themselves.

Percy stayed lying on his back while Donna got off his face. She straddled his lap with her wetness and lifted herself up, coating his shaft with her come as she rubbed it against her pussy. She guided his cock into her as she sat down on it, moaning as his marvellous manhood entered her.

Wonder Woman, meanwhile, moved around to straddle his face. He ran his fingers through her bush and gently rubbed his thumb against her stiff nub. Wonder Woman had sat such that she was faced away from Donna, so Dany sat by Percy's head. She grabbed Diana's face and pulled her into a kiss, and before long Diana kissed down her neck to her pretty tits, and then down to her lap. Diana, hailing from an island of women, naturally knew her way around the female body, although in her opinion, nothing could substitute for a nice, hard cock.

Wonder Woman's tongue flicked in and out of the Mother of Dragon's twat, while the Saviour of Olympus did the same to her. All the while, Donna used her flight to ride up and down Percy's shaft fast and hard, letting all but the head out before lowering herself back down onto him. Her ass slapped against his thighs as she rode him like a mechanical bull, wildly and roughly. He grabbed her ass and spanked her, causing her to cry out in delight.

Diana's bucked against Percy's face as the taste of her sweetness filled his mouth. "Oh, Hera!" she cried out, "I'm gonna come!" Her juices released onto Percy's face. He lapped up her fluids and then pushed at her rear, pushing her forward a little so that her pussy was now over his nose. He extended his tongue into her tight rectum, while he distantly heard Dany orgasming.

"Oh, that's so fucking good!" Dany screamed as she grabbed Diana's wavy hair and forced the gorgeous Amazon's face further into her nether regions. Diana's tongue manipulated the inner walls of Dany's pussy while Percy's tongue did the same to her ass. Donna's big tits bounced as she rode her boyfriend's cock to another body wracking orgasm. She fell off of Percy, and Diana was quick to turn around. She stroked Percy's manhood while he continued to finger her and eat her ass.

Diana straddled Percy's waist, as he turned them over so that he was on top. He teased his weeping manhood against her wet slit, sliding it just above so that it pushed through her pubic hair. She wrapped her legs around him, her pussy aching for his cock. He teased her a little more, brushing his fingers over the curves of her magnificent tits. Finally, he started forward, his prick pushing into Wonder Woman's Amazonian tightness.

He groaned as he entered her twat, a breathy moan escaping her lips as she felt so full, so completed. She was nice and wet from coming on Percy's face, and his hands moved all over her body before settling on her big, juicy bosom. He pressed her breasts together and licked between them. He began thrusting in and out of her, accompanied by moans of, "Oh, fuck that's big!" and "Ohh, harder, yes harder!"

Her cries of glee were soon silenced as her protégé sat on her face. She could taste Percy's cock, as well as his pre-come mixing with Donna's own come. She licked deep inside Donna's core, soon eliciting similar moans that were in turn silenced by Percy's lips against hers. Percy kept his hands rhythmically, almost hypnotically squeezing and caressing Diana's nipples and tits, while he kissed down Donna's gorgeous body.

Dany sat next to them and spread her legs, beginning to rub her wetness with her own fingers. Percy was quick to add his fingers, before moving his lips from Donna's body and moving them to Dany's. He licked, kissed, and sucked all over her tight body until he arrived at her wetness, eating her out. He brought his tongue down her slit and swirled around her puckered hole, and then back to her cunt.

Diana cried out in ecstasy as she inadvertently hovered a few feet off the bed. Percy and Donna remained on top of her, while Dany fingered herself once again as she watched. After nearly a minute of this, Diana's body shuddering, her thighs quivering and her Amazonian snatch tightening around Percy's cock, they finally fell back onto the bed.

Percy pulled out of Diana, and not a moment too soon as sperm shot out of his pulsating manhood, shooting rope after rope onto her big titties. He groaned as an inordinate amount of come covered her breasts. Diana cupped her breasts as his semen slid down and between them. Donna climbed off of her face and lay next to her, leaning to lick her boyfriend's load off her tits. Dany, meanwhile, bent over between Diana's legs and ate out her wetness. She could taste Percy's log, and could almost imagine how it would feel inside her.

At that exact moment, Percy kneeled behind her. Instead of teasing her like the others, he went straight to pleasing her. The sight of these three gorgeous girls pleasing one another had almost instantly returned his erection, and so it was a rock hard cock that slammed into Dany from behind. The Khaleesi rocked forward from the force of his thrust, her face burying itself between Diana's legs. Percy pulled his entire length out and then pushed forward once again, again slamming Dany's wet cunt with his erection.

Dany rocked back and forth along Percy's long shaft. Percy grabbed handfuls of her luscious rear as he pounded her from behind. Despite the pleasure she felt from getting fucked hard, Dany managed to continue to focus on eating out Diana, twirling her tongue inside Wonder Woman's womanhood while Donna feasted on her breasts. Percy spanked Dany and Donna both in turns, although Dany's ass was ripe for the spanking while Donna was stretched out a little further away. The effort was worth it, as both pairs of phenomenal rears bounced with his spanks, their buttocks reddening with his handprints.

Dany screamed as she felt unknowable pleasure wash over her, course through her veins and demolish her nerve endings. She felt like lightning was pulsing through her centre, and waves upon waves were crashing down upon her. Dany squirted come all over Percy's shaft and the bed. Percy rode through her orgasm, leaning over to press his face into her shoulder, his lips and teeth marking her as his.

Dany managed to squirm around so that she was underneath Percy and then crawled further below him so that her face was level with his rigid cock. She grabbed Percy's shaft and eased him into her mouth until his heavy balls were pressing against her chin, and the tight fit of his cock in her throat made her eyes water.

Diana kneeled between Dany's legs. Her tits had been cleaned of Percy's come by Donna, and she bent over as she began to finger Dany. She kissed down between the smaller girl's thighs while thrusting her fingers in and out of her folds. Dany gasped as Diana traced her tongue around her asshole and then slowly licked along her crack. Then Wonder Woman's long tongue flicked its way into Dany's tight hole, the hole that even Khal Drogo had considered too sacred and taboo to touch. Diana blew into her anus gently, teasing her buttocks between tonguing the hole.

While Diana was eating Dany's ass, and Dany was sucking Percy's cock, Percy was occupied with Donna's ass. He pulled her over to him, still on her hands and knees, and buried his face in between her magnificent buttocks. He had eaten Donna's ass quite a few times, but it seemed to taste and smell better this time. Maybe it was the mouth around his cock at the same time. He licked Wonder Girl's ass ravenously, as a Death Row inmate eating his last meal.

As Donna felt the familiar tongue darting inside her rectum, she looked around and saw that Diana's tantalizing ass was within reach and bent over in prime position. She heard a moan come from her mentor as her lips sealed around her asshole and she stuck her tongue inside, licking her inner walls and tasting her Amazonian ass. The three women and Percy formed a chain of oral sex, with Percy eating Donna's ass, Donna eating Diana's ass, Diana eating Dany's ass, and Dany lying underneath Percy, his cock in her throat.

Dany salivated around Percy's shaft, coating it with her spittle as she took him in and out of her mouth, gasping for breath every so often when the need occurred. She finally couldn't go on anymore without risking passing out, and let his cock out of her mouth, coated in her saliva and resting on her chin and up her face, his pre-come leaking out of the tip near her eyes. Percy withdrew from Donna's ass and positioned himself behind her. Donna's eyes rolled back as she felt his shaft smoothly slide into her, lubricated by Dany's come on his dick and his saliva in her puckered hole.

His cock started to pump her ass very slowly. His hands grabbed her waist. Donna found the brief jolt of pain slowly going away with each thrust of his cock. Percy's balls were hitting her ass as he increased pace. "Oh, fuck," Percy groaned. "Your ass is so tight." His shaft fucked her as he picked up speed.

Dany bent over in front of Donna and pushed backwards into her face, forcing Wonder Girl to eat her ass. Donna was only too glad to do so, her tongue pressing into Dany's ass while her hand came around her waist to play with her clit. Diana in turn did the same to Dany, and the three girls formed a line of anal licking, with Percy in the back plowing Donna's ass.

Percy slid one hand from her waist to her pussy. His fingers searched her swollen clit until they found her treasure. He pinched her clit with his fingers and began to flick it. Wonder Girl arched her back and let out a loud moan.

"Oh yes! Keep playing with my pussy! Fuck my ass hard baby, fuck it!"

Percy did as she requested and his balls slapped hard against her ass. "I'm so close! I'm going to shoot my come babe!"

Percy flicked her clit faster and Donna's entire body tightened. Her heart raced, her mouth got dry and she burst. A hard orgasm ripped through her entire body at that moment. "OH!" she screamed. "I'm coming!"

Her ass tightened around his cock. He pulled out of her as he couldn't take it anymore, spraying his load all over her round buttocks. He rubbed his cock between her cheeks as spurt after spurt shot onto her rear. His manhood softened rapidly, and he pulled away as Diana came over, grabbing her protégé around the waist and squeezing her asscheeks. Wonder Woman savoured Percy's taste as she licked his seed off of Donna's round ass.

Donna was still on her forearms and knees, while Diana was kneeling behind her. Dany crept behind Diana and, spreading her legs, squirmed underneath her and licked out her pussy. Percy had regained his hardness at this sight and approached Dany, spreading her legs to give him entrance.

He pushed the crown of his cock into her slowly. She arched her back instinctively and tried to wriggle her hips down his shaft, but he pressed a firm hand against her stomach to prevent her from doing so. Then he slid his hard dick along her slit, up and down her pink folds. His cock brushed against her clit.

Desperate to have him inside her, Dany hooked her legs around his back and pressed her heels against his ass. At the same time he took both his hands and traced the swell of her breasts. He also laid his thick phallus flat against her lips. She moaned in pleasure and forgot what she had been trying to do. It was an extremely sexy moan, one that only made Percy harder between her thighs.

Without any warning he grabbed each of her rock hard nipples and tweaked them, at the same time thrusting into her with all his length. "OH, FUCK!" She screamed as she came, gushing onto his manhood.

He didn't wait for her to come down from her high as he began to piston in and out of her as fast as he could. With him on top, he was now hitting her insides from a new, even more pleasurable angle, and even before her first climax ended she felt another one rising within her.

As Diana polished off Donna's amazing ass, Percy pulled out of Dany. He rolled onto his back and the Amazonian straddled his lap in the reverse position, her back towards him. Dany climbed onto his face, her wetness dripping onto his face, and he eagerly licked her out. Dany and Diana were back to back, and Dany leaned forward to where Donna was lying. Donna turned over and spread her legs for Dany to eat her out.

Diana lowered herself onto his hard prick. He fit perfectly into her tight sheath. Her juice tits bounced as she began to ride him, and she cupped her tits to lick the remainder of his seed off them.

Percy gave her big ass a couple more spanks, and it jiggled against his abs with every movement of Wonder Woman's hips. He inserted his index finger into her ass as she went up and down on his cock. With every movement, she speared her pussy onto his dick and her ass onto his finger.

Percy wiggled his finger inside her ass before pulling it out and replacing it with his middle finger, which probed deeper into her cavern. "Fuck," she moaned, "That feels so good!"

Diana clenched around Percy's cock as she came again. At the same time, Percy's tongue drove Dany crazy, and she squirted onto his face while Donna's juices flooded Dany's tongue.

The girls switched places, with Donna straddling his face and leaning forward to eat out Diana. Meanwhile, Dany straddled his hips, facing towards him instead of away like Diana had. Dany smiled as she reached down to grab his balls, massaging the orbs. Then she slowly felt her way up his shaft, making sure he was nice and hard, teasing his shaft with her wetness. Then she lifted her hips up and angled them back a little, letting his cock penetrate into her wet folds. She lowered her cunt onto his prick, soaking him as she descended. Her own fluids acted as lubricant as she let herself down, until his heavy balls rested against her thighs. "Oh, wow," she said. "I love The Khaleesi was indeed loving the feel of his tool pushing deep inside her. Her inner walls were stretched out by him.

Percy couldn't believe how her walls caressed him. "So warm," he groaned, "so tight." Her walls stretched around and squeezed him. Her toned, muscular body hugged his cock and made him grunt as she began to ride him. She worked her tight pussy over his thick manhood.

Her wet lips caressed Percy as she rode him. His dick slipped in and out of her, surrounded by her pleasurable heat. The sound of her flesh slapping down on him made him want to turn them over and fuck her until the bed broke. She rode his hips continuously.

Percy watched her rise and fall against him, her breasts heaving. She ground deep into him and took him so deep inside her. He grabbed a handful of her pretty tits, massaging her bosom.

Dany bounded up and down on his lap, stuffing herself full with his member. The moisture of her pussy was coating Percy's cock and driving him crazy as her soft thighs came down on his balls over and over. "That's so good!" she said, rolling her hips and stroking his messy hair between her cleavage. "You're gonna make me come so hard… If I could leave Westeros for you, I would in an instant."

Percy grunted, his face buried in Donna's tightness as Dany rode his hips wildly. She grabbed his hair and forced him deeper into her core and drove her hips against him. Dany and Diana both came at around the same time, their pussies clenching and convulsing wildly.

Dany gasped and threw her head back, moaning as he pierced deep inside her. "Ohhh, Styx!" she cried as her pussy convulsed around his throbbing shaft. "You're going to make me come again!" she said.

Percy groaned as he humped into her frantically. He buried his face between Donna's thighs as he shot a thick load of come into Dany's waiting womb.

It was the most powerful climax Percy had ever felt, and after shooting several streams inside Dany and filling her womb, he pulled out of her, still ejaculating. He rolled Dany over, and Diana and Donna lay next to her as he emptied his balls onto their faces and tits. After nearly a minute of constant coming, Percy finished and fell down next to them, exhausted. The three girls made out languorously and sensuously, exchanging his semen between them.

Percy, Diana, and Donna were eventually able to get in contact with Qarthian warlocks and find their way back to their Earth. They left behind Dany, who in several months became the Mother of Dragons and very powerful twins. Meanwhile, Percy and Wonder Girl (now Troia) accepted the Justice League's invitation, and found themselves spending a lot of time with their fellow Leaguer, Wonder Woman.

A/N: Next chapter will be 'E is for Elsa.' The poll for the F chapter is up on my profile.


	31. E is for Elsa

E is for Elsa

A/N: This is a continuation of chapter 27, "A is for Anna and Ariel."

Percy let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair as the door closed behind Anna. He waited a few minutes and then stared out the castle windows, watching as Anna boarded a chariot that would take her from Arendale to the port, and from there to the middle of the ocean, from where she would meet with Ariel and spend the weekend with her cousin-in-law and her daughter.

Percy, meanwhile, would be left all alone with his sister-in-law, the Queen of Arendale herself, Elsa. As he watched Anna's chariot fade away into the distance, he slid a hand down his pants and fondled himself. He felt his manhood respond immediately, hardening within his grasp.

Ever since Anna had become pregnant with his child – nearly six months now – she had refused to so much as touch his cock. At the same time, she never left him alone, not even while he was showering, so he never had the chance to help himself. To make matters worse, she was constantly sidling up against him, in the shower and out, grinding her body against his, teasing him so that he was in an almost constant state of arousal. His hand brushed against his testicles, which were so blue (figuratively) and engorged that they formed a clear outline through his pants.

With a sigh, he let go of his prick and left his room, bringing a towel with him. At least with Anna gone for a week, he could come a few times and relieve some of the pressure. He walked to the bathroom and disrobed, noticing in the mirror his long, stiff cock and the big, almost grumpy looking, angry reddish balls under them. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on as he started stroking.

He was nearing completion when he heard the door handle twisting. "It's occupied!" he informed the only other occupant of the palace.

"Oh, I know," she responded in a musical voice that nearly made him groan. As bad as Anna's teasing had been, at least he had seen her naked and fucked her, but Elsa was even worse, constantly wearing low cut shirts and short, tight shorts and brushing up against him, showing off so much but managing to keep herself somewhat covered at all times..

He could hear the swishing of Elsa's clothes as she pulled them off and discarded them. "Elsa," he said somewhat desperately, though he didn't stop stroking himself, "This really isn't a good time."

"I think it's the perfect time," she answered. He could tell by the tightness of her voice that she was bending over, removing her lower garments. "I've been wanting to do this for more than a year now, but mean little Anna wouldn't share with her big sis. But that's alright, because I get you all to myself this week."

Then Elsa pulled the curtain away from the shower, exposing Percy with his cock in his hand. Percy stared in awe at her nude form; her blonde hair had been let down into silky tresses, and partially obscured her breasts. Despite that, he could see the curvature of her bosom, as well as the light, dusty pink nipples that sat atop it. He looked down her trim stomach to her round hips, her long legs, and her shaven mons. Percy nearly came right then and there, but managed to hold back, deciding that ejaculating on his wife's sister might not be a great idea.

"Wow," Elsa said breathlessly as she stared at his lower body. She had evidently been checking him out while he had checked her out. She observed, "That's a huge cock! Mind if I, ahem, give you a hand?"

Percy mindlessly let go of his dick, and Elsa stepped into the shower with him, her hair becoming sopping wet within seconds. Water trickled down her back, her face, and between her breasts. Her nipples stood out against her round breasts, stiff and ready. Percy grabbed her by the tits and rolled her nipples between his fingers while she reached between his legs, lightly stroking his thighs before placing her palm against his shaft and curling her cool, soft hand around him.

His answer was to bury his face into her breasts and latch his mouth onto one of her large nipples. Elsa moaned and cradled his head against her bosom, softly stroking his messy black hair as he lavished her breasts. He caressed one of the large orbs of flesh with one hand, teasing the erect pink tip with his fingers, and using his mouth to stimulate the other one. Elsa gripped his large appendage and began to slowly jerk off the head, his pre-come making it easier for her to slide her hand up and down the top half. She felt him groan against her breasts, so she quickly picked up her pace. Percy's cock twitched a little and more pre-come guzzled out from the increasingly arousing stimulation.

"Fuck, Elsa…" He murmured from between her breasts and she smiled at her ability to bring him pleasure. His hips started move with her jerking hand and his ministrations on her globes became more arousing. Removing his hand from her head-size mound, Percy's fingers moved down to her dripping opening and he slid in two fingers. Elsa's grip on his cock tightened as he started fingering her and her breathing became heavier. Her hand became a blur as her pace increased on his member, the copious amounts of pre-come acting as an excellent lubricant. She focused mostly on his large cockhead, which she felt twitch every time her soft, skilled hand brushed over its sensitive flesh. He groaned as she let go of his meaty prick, only to kneel between his legs.

Elsa licked her lips before wrapping them around the swollen head of his cock, making him gasp again.

"Fuck, I love cock," Elsa said, pulling off for a second. "I can't believe I went so long without it. Indulge me, Percy."

Not as if he had that much of a choice, Percy thought to himself as Elsa's soft lips worked their way down his shaft. She took him to her throat, and Percy let out a noise of surprise as she continued going down on him and took him deep into her throat, her nose bumping his she slowly pulled back off of him, spit completely coated his shaft.

Elsa giggled. "Oh my," she said in mock surprise. "That's messy."

She leaned down and dragged her tongue up the length of his cock, stopping when she got to the head so she could wrap her lips around it again. She probed his slit with her tongue, getting the large amount of pre-come oozing from it, and she moaned and began bobbing on his cock, one hand cupping his balls and the other on his thigh.

Percy couldn't believe that he was in the Arendale palace, standing in the shower as his sexy sister-in-law flitted her tongue around the head of his cock as she impaled her throat on its length again and again. Her soft, plump lips were doing their best to coax his seed from his balls, which were being fondled by one of her soft hands.

She pulled back to thoroughly work the head of his cock with her tongue, panting as she did so, then lowered her mouth back onto him, Percy pushing a lock of wet hair that threatened to get in the way back behind her ear.

She deepthroated him again, the tight walls of her throat massaging his cock as she looked up at him through her eyelashes again. Percy grunted and Elsa pulled back so her mouth was halfway down his cock, the hand that was on his thigh coming up to pump the lower half of Percy's shaft.

"Oh, I can tell it's been so long," she murmured, "But it's been even longer for me." With that, she let go of his cock and stood up, gesturing to the wetness between her legs.

Percy chuckled and kissed her mouth, pushing her harder against the shower wall. He then let one of his hands slide slowly down her body until reaching her pussy. Elsa shuddered and spread her legs as Percy's fingers rubbed against her, alternating between the clit and teasing at the entrance. Just as his middle finger slipped inside, his tongue also pressed into her mouth. Their tongues fought each other, until Percy surprised her by putting in another finger. She gasped into his mouth, and Percy pulled away with a smirk. Elsa's hands, which had been against the wall, came down to Percy's hair, and pushed him down. Percy laughed a bit, and let her push him to her boobs. He kissed in between them first, going down the middle, before slowly moving kisses towards a side. He kissed slowly, and circled the stiff nipple that Elsa tried to push his head towards, but the teasing, and the hand between her legs, meant that she didn't put too much effort into it.

Percy's head then pulled away, and she growled at him, before he went for the other side, going straight for the nipple. Elsa gasped again as Percy sucked hard, letting it slide from his mouth, before rolling his tongue around it. He bit gently, just grazing his teeth against it, making Elsa squirm a bit more.

He let her tits go, and started to trail kisses even further downward, down her chest, then dropping to his knees, and across her belly, before arriving at the folds between her legs. She spread her legs a bit more for him, and looked down to watch his tongue press against her clit. She closed her eyes at the pleasure, leaning back, and letting him kiss and suck at her clit.

Percy pulled his fingers out of her pussy, and let his tongue push inside her. It didn't go in much, but she felt the pressure, and squeezed his hair. Percy continued to lick, both at the hole, and at the clit, and Elsa felt herself going closer and closer to an orgasm. Then Percy sucked at her clit, and thrust two fingers inside her, curling them upwards, and Elsa lost it. She gave a yell, and her fingers pulled at his hair, and her thighs clamped together, squashing his face and hand a little as she let her body win out.

When it died down, she let her thighs unclench, and Percy pulled his fingers and tongue away. He stood up and kissed her slowly. But Elsa grabbed his face and kissed him harder, letting him feel what she wanted.

She pulled her mouth away, kissing along his jaw, until she got to his ear.

"Fuck me," she whispered. Percy nodded, and she felt the shower water start pressing against her ass, letting her lean back a little more, and spread her legs much wider.

Percy didn't hesitate for a moment, guiding her over to the nearest wall and pushing her against it. Elsa let out a little gasp as she felt the wall against her bare back, his strong arms coming around her back and lifting her up. He guided his rock hard shaft underneath her wetness, teasing her slit with his tip. Elsa put her hands on his shoulders as Percy gradually lowered her onto his pole, burying him inside her core.

Percy groaned a little at how tight she was. She wasn't nearly as cold as he had thought she would be, and his cock remained stiff and erect. He buried his face against her shoulder, kissing her pale flesh. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she tingled in arousal. She breathed heavily as the biggest cock she had ever seen drove into her pussy, filling her up until he had sheathed himself to the hilt, those heavy balls dangling under her ass. Her feet, however, were still a couple of feet off the ground, and she pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Elsa wasn't as obsessed with male buttocks as, say, Anna was, but as she dug her heels into his lower back, she could tell he had a nice, firm ass. She was sure Anna salivated over how tight his ass was.

With her hands still on his shoulders, Elsa began to lift herself up and down on his shaft. Percy let her control the tempo for the time being, burying his face between her perky tits. His hands reached around her to play with her round ass. Her buttocks were perhaps smaller than Anna's, but her bosom was much plumper and rounder. He squeezed her ass and massaged her milky flesh. Her firm bosom bounced against his face. He moved a hand from her ass to palm one of her tits while he sucked and kissed the other.

Percy's hard shaft drove into her tight pussy. He grabbed her long, slender legs and detached them from one another, pulling them up and over his shoulders, her heels just over his shoulders. He pushed her back against the wall and started to thrust up and into her. Elsa moaned, "Oh, oh, oh my god!" Her wetness coated his prick as she bucked her hips against him.

Percy let Elsa down, turning her around. He lifted her left leg up and started to pound her from behind. He fondled and groped her bosom with one hand from behind while his left hand kept her leg in the air. Elsa moaned and rubbed her fingers against her clit, unable to formulate any words other than the occasional "Oh my god!" or "Right there, right there!" as well as a mix of profanities. He turned her face around and kissed her firmly. She hardly responded, moaning into his kiss as his cock brought her to new heights.

Percy let her down and pulled his manhood out of her wet embrace. He turned off the water, drying himself instantly and grabbing a white towel for Elsa. The Queen of Arendale quickly towelled off while Percy stepped out of the shower and lay down on a rug in front of the shower. She followed him out and straddled him, his member pointing upward and as she sat on his thighs, it nearly made it all the way up to the curves of her breasts. Elsa jerked off his dick and then raised herself up above his prick, his cockhead pressing into her lower lips.

Elsa let out a throaty moan as she lowered herself onto his penis. Her lips tightly gripped his cock their hips joined together. She swung her hips around his cock for a few seconds as she got used to the feel of his manhood so deep inside her, and she wouldn't be surprised if his cock was poking into her womb. Her nails dug into his pecs as she pushed herself up his pole and then dropped back down.

He pulled her head down to his and kissed her fiercely as she moaned loudly. Not giving her any more time to adjust, he started thrusting into her fast and hard. Her silken walls were pounded and molded as she grew accustomed to the feeling of a strong, healthy shaft pushing into her. The difference between Percy and her former lovers had never been so clear, as he plowed his way into her womanly depths.

Percy's thick cock reached places she didn't know possible, at times brushing against her womb. It made Elsa wish she had fucked her sister's husband earlier.

Before this day, Elsa had never felt an orgasm before (at least, not from a partner), yet she was already being taken there once again. She got the feeling Percy would bring her to many more before the week was through.

Elsa's mind shut down progressively more and more as this young stud impaled her over and over. When her third orgasm rushed through her, she was surprised to see that Percy had flipped them over at some point and now had her legs on his shoulders as fucked her deeper than before.

Percy's strokes were more measured but also more powerful. He had become less frantic in his thrusting as he had sealed his lips to her puffy nipple. He pushed the globes together and sucked on both nipples at the same time before letting one go.

He licked around the one nipple before switching to the other. Then he captured the nipple in between his teeth and tugged lightly, scraping his teeth against her tender flesh. All the while, he never changed his methodical pace.

By this time, Elsa had been reduced to little more than breathy moans and the occasional "Holy shit!" He pounded this gorgeous princess to orgasm after orgasm as her body softened beneath him, becoming more malleable to his touches.

He turned her over, ignoring her low whine as he pulled out of her, and grabbed handfuls of her fit rear. Her ass wasn't as big as Anna's, but it was still quite round and plump.

Percy grabbed her hips. He ran his hands over her delicious ass as he submerged his throbbing cock inside her tight snatch.

Every time he slid inside her, Elsa saw stars. She grabbed onto the carpet and concentrated all her energy to her core. Percy kept a tight grip on her hips as he pounded her harder and harder from behind.

As he rammed into her again and again, Percy traced his fingers around her body. Every touch sent shockwaves through her body, and warm juices trickled down her thighs.

Percy groped her luscious tits from behind and spanked her rear, turning the flesh red from his handprints. Her ass jiggled against his groin as he slapped it. He pulled her long blonde hair together and tugged on it, pulling her head up to meet his. He turned her face towards him and kissed her roughly, his tongue invading her throat.

"Oh my god!" Elsa shouted. "It feels so good! I'm going to come!" Euphoria ran through her veins as her loins erupted in pleasure. Percy kept a steady pace as her insides exploded around him. Another heavy thrust rocked her body, the sensation of his full balls slapping against her clit proving too much for her to handle.

Percy kept ramming into her from behind, but he could feel he was rapidly approaching his limit. He was determined to make her come again first, and nearly doubled his speed as he rode her into the ground.

Elsa kept screaming out expletives and encouragements to keep fucking her, to which he gladly obliged. Within minutes she was once again on the verge of climax, and this time when she clenched around Percy's member he made no effort to hold back.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come!" He managed to ride out her orgasm before he came, his balls boiling over as he finally relieved himself. His load shot all over Elsa's pale rear, coating it with his pearly white jizz.

Elsa turned around with icy eyes. "You'd better have more left," she said. She didn't wait for a response and started jerking him off, harder and harder and preventing him from softening. Percy groaned and leaned back a little.

Around a minute later of constant high speed stroking, Percy felt his load build up once again, and he shot his second load in as many minutes. She directed his stream of come into her mouth, and once her mouth was full let the rest drip onto her big tits.

Elsa sat back and licked her lips, swallowing his seed and rubbing the remained into her breasts. "Anna won't be back for another week," she said. "And when she does get back… well, it's about time someone taught her how to share."

Elsa gave him a saucy grin as she pulled his cock in between her tits. Within seconds he was fully hard once again.

A/N: The poll for chapter G is on my profile. Next chapter will be Fleur Delacour (Harry Potter).


	32. F is for Fleur Delacour

F is for Fleur Delacour (Harry Potter)

A/N: Yes, I know that this takes place in 1994 in HP and the 2010s in PJO. Try and suspend your disbelief.

Percy stared in silent dismay as Chiron finished his brief speech. "This seems a little… extreme," Percy understated it. "And, uh, why do the gods want me to go to England again?"

"As I said," the kindly centaur said, "There is a teenaged wizard who has been entered into a tournament-"

"I got that much," Percy interrupted. "But why do the gods care?"

"Ah," Chiron said, understanding his confusion. "The Wizarding world is somewhat of a pet project created by Hecate millennia ago. This boy, Harry Potter, has a great destiny before him, one that Hecate would not risk his death."

"Uh huh," Percy said, not impressed. "And why isn't this a traditional quest, with two partners?"

"Because, quite simply, it is not a quest at all. It is a guarding mission, and one that should be quite easy. All you have to do is prevent any attempts at Mr. Potter's life before the end of the year."

Percy sighed. "I don't have any choice, do I?" Chiron shook his head somewhat ruefully. "Damn. Annabeth's gonna kill me for going to England without her."

And so, Percy ventured across the seas to England. He was given 'lessons' by Hecate herself to teach him how to blend in with the wizards. He arrived in Hogwarts a couple of weeks before the First Task and was given his own wand, with an algae casing and a strand of Bessie the hippocampus' hair as the core. He was then sorted as a sixth year Gryffindor, whatever that meant, although Percy was sure it was rigged. He had heard the brief spiel, and while he was glad to hear that the ragged hat thought he was brave, he was pretty sure his loyalty would make him a Hufflepuff.

Percy watched over Harry from afar, unable to really make any impact on the younger boy within the first weeks before the First Task.

After the task, Percy slyly exchanged some comments with Harry. Over the following weeks, Harry's trust of him grew gradually, until he began to look up to Percy as something like a mentor, someone older and (Harry believed) more knowledgeable who actually believed that he hadn't voluntarily joined the Tournament, a rarity for Harry outside of his friends Hermione, Ron, and a select few others.

By the Yule Ball, Percy was giving Harry advice on how to ask girls out (Harry ended up being rejected by Cho Chang, but later got a 'yes' from Parvati Patil). By the second task, Harry was asking Percy how to figure out the clue (Percy easily recognized an egg of a sea creature, a mermaid to be precise) and how to breathe underwater (that one, Percy needed to actually work on). All in all, the Harry front was going perfectly fine.

The rest of Percy's tenure in Hogwarts wasn't awful either. The Professors all knew why he was there and that he was dyslexic, so despite Professor Snape's apparent disdain of all Gryffindors, they weren't too strict on his homework. Percy befriended Ron's brothers Fred and George, although they reminded him a little too much of the Stolls for his liking, as well as Harry's rival Cedric Diggory, who shared Percy's loyalty to those he cared for.

The girls of Hogwarts also weren't bad to look at. If Percy hadn't been dating Annabeth, he was quite sure he'd have had some encounters with Angelina Johnson or Alicia Spinett, two of the more frisky Gryffindor girls. If he was honest with himself, though, they (and even Annabeth) paled in comparison to the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour, who was allegedly a Veela. Whatever that meant, her preternatural beauty spoke for itself. Every step she took drew the attention of the males around her, Percy included. He had been half tempted to ask her to the Yule Ball, but had held back.

Finally came the second task. Percy eventually managed, with some assistance from his Defense Professor Moody, to discover Gillyweed, which would allow Harry to form gills for roughly an hour. The champion's most valued friends or loved ones were taken the night before; Hermione, Cho, Ron, and little Gabrielle Delacour.

Percy watched anxiously as first Harry and Ron, then Cedric and Cho, and finally Viktor Krum and Hermione emerged together, though Harry stayed in the water, waiting for his gills to return to normal skin and lungs. Fleur finally emerged, without her sister, and covered in small cuts. She was weeping, and it was quickly discerned that she had been unable to save her sister.

Percy saw the frantic look in Harry's eyes, the same look he had had many times before when he was certain his friends were about to die. Not that it mattered: as Harry was about to dive back into the water, his fingers lengthened and spread apart, his lungs returned to normal, his gills shrank back into his neck. Percy saw that the hour was nearly complete, and rushed down to the lake shore. He heard Professor McGonagall shouting, "Mr. Jackson, don't!" but he had already jumped into the water and was rocketing into the depths, not caring that his demigod nature would be difficult to hide after this.

He found the mermen easily enough (he had scouted out the entire lake the day after he had arrived), and they all parted in his path. A quick slice with Riptide cut apart her bounds, and a brief check saw that she was still breathing; her hour wasn't up yet. Moments later he was breaking the surface with a coughing French girl in his arm, less than a minute after he had dove.

The crowd sat in shock as the Gryffindor concluded his speedy rescue mission. Harry spoke for them all: "How?"

As if Hecate herself was implanting ideas into Percy's head, he started speaking, weaving a tale of super-speed charms and bubblehead charms. It wasn't anything the other competitors couldn't perform, apart from Harry, they had just lacked the imagination to combine them; it was the perfect tale.

The crowd slowly began to disperse. Fleur, who had rushed forward upon seeing Percy with her sister, had been inspecting her for any injuries and then embraced her tightly. Now that Percy's explanation was finished she approached him. "Monsieur Jackson," she said with that sultry French accent of hers. Percy's neck nearly snapped as he prevented himself from looking down at her cleavage in her sopping wet bikini. "Merci, merci, zank you so much for rescuing mon soeur. 'Ow can I ever repay you?"

"Oh, well," Percy said, momentarily distracted by a bead of water dripping down into her cleavage. "It really wasn't anything special, anyone would have done it."

Fleur bit her lip and looked down at his chest, her cheeks reddening slightly as she could see the outline of his muscular chest through his soaked shirt. "Just … meet me in ze prefect's batroom tonight. Ze password is pine fresh, oui?"

"Uh… that sounds about right," he answered.

"Bien!" she exclaimed. She jumped up and down a little, clapping her hands together. Her breasts nearly fell out of her bikini, watched eagerly by Percy, but stayed in. "I will give you a, 'ow do you call… full body massage, oui? You saved mon petite soeur, it is ze least I can do."

Percy looked a little unsure but couldn't think of a nice way of saying no. "Sounds like a plan," he answered. "Is eleven ok?" Fleur nodded yes.

And so, that night Percy went to the prefects' bathroom, said the password and entered. Fleur was already waiting, wearing a rather skimpy French maid outfit, a black blouse with white stripes on the shoulders that was tight around her bust, a small skirt that showed off her long, creamy legs, and her hair was done up in a bun. She motioned Percy towards a bench with a towel over it and told him to undress. She turned away for a minute as Percy did so, leaving on his boxers, and then lay down on his front to obscure his growing manhood.

Fleur walked behind him and trailed gentle fingers across his back. She lightly traced over one of his bigger, jagged scars over the back of his shoulder, from before he had taken the Curse of Achilles. "'Ow did you get this?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, Cutting Curse from someone I thought was a friend," she said, not entirely dishonestly.

Fleur didn't say anything further as she poured oil onto her hands. She rubbed her hands together, getting them wet and slick, and then rubbed down Percy's neck and back, working the knots and tenseness out. She skipped past his boxers and continued down his muscled thighs and legs. "Turn over," she said.

Percy turned onto his back, despite the knowledge that his manhood had become rather rigid under her ministrations. He wasn't fully hard, but there was a clear tent in his boxers and an obvious outline of his dick.

Fleur gulped as she massaged up the fronts of his legs and then skipped his boxers once again, this time running her hands over his six pack abs. It was less of a massage now and more just sensual rubbing of his chest as her smooth hands ran up and down his chest, rubbing oil into his pectorals and abs until there was a sheen on them. Finally unable to contain herself any longer, she slipped her hand under his boxers and grabbed him by his hard-on.

Percy gave a start as he felt the hand suddenly move down to his manhood, but was silenced by a quick, "Shhh," from Fleur, followed by her rubbing the oil into his phallus, and down into his balls.

Percy groaned, his cock hardening as the oil was dripped over the head. With his manhood completely covered in the wet and slick substance, Fleur began to stroke up and down, using first one hand and then both to cover his length. Her hands brushed against each other as she pulled them along his dick. The French witch shook her head around, shaking her hair loose from its bun and causing her long blonde hair to cascade down her shoulders. She let go of Percy's cock for the moment to pull off her blouse, allowing her busty bosom to bounce free. The large, round pink nipples were already hard as she poured some oil onto her tits and wrapped her breasts around Percy's impressive shaft.

Fleur gave him a naughty smile as she grabbed her tits, squeezed them together around his shaft, and started to move them up and down his manhood. Her tongue darted out to lick at his tip, swirling around his head and tasting his pre-ejaculate. Her fingers squeezed and caressed his balls as she fucked him with her luscious titties. For her part, Fleur could feel her wetness drenching through her panties.

"Ohhh…I can feel it trobbing," Giving him a sultry smile, Fleur blew some air on the head and relished the sound of his breathe hitching. His hips bucked involuntarily and Fleur giggled. "Does it really feel zat good, Percy?"

Percy groaned. "You have no idea."

He threw his head back and felt his legs go weak as a glob of pre-come shot out of his tip. The shot of pre had little of the strength as the real thing, resulting in it only coating Fleur's chin and the bottom of her lip, with a few large drops dripping down into her cleavage. Fleur shivered, both from Percy now playing with her breasts and the feeling of hot pre-come on her creamy skin. Instinctively, her tongue darted out and seized a good portion of the pre-come on her lips. The sweet taste of his seed assaulted her senses and Fleur knew her panties were definitely getting soaked. Her hand slid down to her underwear and stroked her covered labia. She moaned. Even though she was wearing underwear, her opening was now sensitive enough where it didn't matter.

But she still wanted to feel her own fingers touching her most private place. She slipped a few fingers into her underwear and quickly attacked her soaked vagina. She inserted two fingers and let her thumb trail over her clit. With his hot meat thrusting between her breasts and him squeezing and playing with her tits, it took little to get her close to release. Her breathing became haggard and her finger's pumping became more erratic as her orgasm rapidly approached. Feeling Percy's cock constantly hitting her chin, Fleur decided to further stimulate her his senses and sealed her lips around the head when he thrust upwards. Her actions had the desired effect. Percy stopped thrusting and simply let Fleur's mouth and breasts deliver pleasure to his throbbing erection. He still occasionally made a thrust here and there, but the intensity of his previous thrusts was gone, replaced with contentment. Fleur didn't need to be a genius to know that he was very close to coming, if the twitching and throbbing were any indication. She could hardly wait to taste his load and added suction to the head to speed up his release.

The suction seemed to be too much for the well-hung man. Throwing his head back in pleasure and gripping her shoulders, Percy exploded inside of her mouth. The ropes of come came fast and without mercy, coating the top of her mouth and taste buds within a few seconds. However, Fleur was determined to swallow every drop, but the timing of her orgasm caused her to involuntarily release Percy's cockhead from her lips. Her moan was long and loud, her orgasm coursing through her body at lightning speed. Still spewing out hot cream, Percy's cock blasted several large shots onto Fleur's beautiful face, coating each cheek. His orgasm was powerful enough to launch a few on Fleur's big tits. His hands had yet to cease their ministrations on Fleur's breasts as the sexy brunette shivered in delight when the rich cream landed on her tongue and assaulted her taste buds with an unbelievably sweet taste. How Percy's spunk tasted so good, she didn't know, but no way was she complaining.

From the little head she gave men in her life, Fleur always associated semen with a bitter, salty taste that always left her struggling to swallow. On most occasions, she would spit out the disgusting semen whenever her partner wasn't looking. But this delicious, divine cream that warmed her stomach was the complete opposite. Despite such ridiculously large loads, Fleur had no problem swallowing Percy's come.

"Uh, that felt good!" Percy exclaimed happily as the last drops of his come drizzled down between Fleur's breasts. Fleur, still slightly dazed from her own orgasm, could only nod in agreement. She grabbed her breasts and brought them up to her face to lick his hot seed from them.

Percy got off of the bench and pushed Fleur onto it, like he was at the beginning, on her front. He pulled down her skirt and panties and shoes without any complaint, and buried his face between her cheeks once they were exposed. He grabbed the bottle of massage oil and poured it onto his hands and drizzled it on her back and her curved, amazing rear. He started with her back, pulling her hair over to one side to keep her back bare. He worked the tense muscles of her shoulders and then gradually made his way down to her ass. She let out a little groan of frustration as he skipped her butt and moved down to her thick thighs and long legs. He rubbed the oil into the arches of her feet and then ran his hands back up her legs to her ass.

Fleur moaned into the towel as his hands plied her ass, rubbing her cheeks together. He slipped a finger inside her hole and pumped it. She squealed happily as he worked his finger inside her anus before pulling it out and turning her over. He started off with her feet this time, moving up and skipping past her pink pussy and the light patch of blonde hair above it. He worshipped her big tits, mixing the oil in with the few drops of semen that she hadn't licked up.

He walked around the bench to stand near her head and leaned over her to rub her wet pussy. He rubbed around the clitoris and then plunged two fingers into her depths. Meanwhile, Percy's cock had hardened, and as it hovered above Fleur's face she licked her lips and took it into her mouth. "Oh," Fleur moaned around his cock as he pumped his fingers faster and faster inside her."MmmmMMM!" Her voice turned into a shriek as she came, her body feeling it could become engulfed in flame as she came, squirting all over his fingers in a powerful orgasm. Percy kissed her thighs as fireballs formed in the palms of her hands and her nails lengthened and sharpened, but she managed to hold onto her Veela nature as Percy helped her come down from her high.

Percy helped her sit up and then sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap. He grabbed her by the ass and brought her up so that her wet slit was positioned just above his swollen head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Oui," Fleur said immediately. "Oui, I want it, I need it, please fuck me!" Percy needed no more encouragement and brought her down hard on his long shaft.

"OH PERCY!" Fleur yelled as he began to pound inside of her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to stay securely in his lap.

"Ah! So fucking good, Fleur! Your pussy's amazing!" The way her cunt gripped his cock felt heavenly and he started to thrust into it with great speed, desperate to feel more of the wonderful feeling. Fleur's eyes widened when she felt the tip of his cock enter her womb and her body was immediately assaulted and overloaded with massive amounts of pleasure. Her mind literally shut down from the intense, pleasurable feelings, and all she could do was loosely hang onto the well-hung stud as he proceeded to reshape her inner walls, "Let me do all the work," He whispered in her ear, and she happily complied, for her senses were too overloaded to do much else. His grip on her hips tightened and he used his grip to raise her up and slam her down onto his pelvis, meeting his well-coordinated thrusts. With every thrust his cockhead entered her womb and sent shockwaves throughout her body, and it wasn't long before her third orgasm of the night was triggered. Fleur saw stars; if Percy continued to pummel her pussy this hard, she had no doubt that would happen many more times.

Percy felt her inner walls clench around his cock, attempting to milk him for every drop, but he wouldn't let himself come just yet.

"How about we go for four?" He whispered to her. Fleur looked at him dreamily. He noticed some saliva trailing down the corner of her mouth.

"Oui-oui…More…" Her cerulean blue eyes were filled to the brim with lust.

His hips became a blur as he pounded inside of her mercilessly. Her big tits bounced enticingly in front of his face and he couldn't resist capturing one in his mouth. Soon, he felt her walls tighten. Raising her up until only the head of his cock was inside of her, Percy slammed her back down onto his cock. Fleur screamed in ecstasy as her fourth orgasm was the longest and most powerful of the night. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she fought to stay conscious. He finally stopped thrusting and Fleur, who was still somehow miraculously conscious, weakly wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug, holding his head between her breasts.

"I adore your 'uge cock," she said. She climbed off of him and braced her hands against the bench, wiggling her round hips. "Please fuck me so 'ard I can't walk anymore."

Percy got off the bench and stood behind Fleur, giving his slicked up manhood a few quick jerks before guiding it into her folds. He reached around her front and fondled her tits as he started to thrust into her, sawing his hips back and forth. His heavy balls slapped against her clit and buttocks with every thrust.

His hands roamed all over her body, coming from her tits around her back to squeeze her round, plump rear. He squeezed her cheeks together, her buttocks rippled in tune with every thrust. Drops of oil flew from her ass as the flat of his palm made contact with it, spanking her roughly. "Oh!" Fleur cried out in surprise, but did not seem displeased. "Oh, oui, treat me like your 'ore, make zis pussy yours!"

Percy's cock hammered in and out of her as his spanks increased frequency and strength. Her buttocks were turning red from the force, but her dirty talk only encouraged him further. Percy tugged on her hair, pulling her head up to meet his. He kissed her roughly and then let her back down, moving his hand around her front to squeeze her clit.

The French Veela cried out in ecstasy as her cunt tightened and gushed all over his cock. "Ohhh, merde!" she yelled. "Fuck, fuck, mon dieu!" Percy finally slowed down in his thrusting and pulled out of her, kneeling behind her and groped her plump butt. He marveled at the softness and mass of the two cheeks. Percy's hands worshipped her lovely rear. Fleur couldn't stop herself from moaning at the feeling of his groping hands on her butt. Her eyes widened when she felt something wet and warm make contact with one of her asscheeks.

"Oh, Percy! I never knew you were so dirty! I would have done zis much sooner had I known."

Percy sucked on the meaty flesh of her butt cheek, lathering it in his saliva and groping the other cheek with his hand.

He spread her cheeks, exposing her puckered hole to the cool air of the bathroom. His tongue flicked into her tight ass and licked her out as she came down from her high.

She straddled his lap facing away from him and sat on his thighs, trapping his cock between her buttocks and against his stomach.

Percy groaned from the almost torturous pleasure as she rubbed her ass back and forth on his lap. Pre-come dribbled out of his swollen cockhead and onto her ass. Fleur raised herself off his lap and guided his cock into her wetness. They both groaned at the tight confines as Fleur began to ride along his cock. Percy's hands reached around her front to fondle her big titties and pinch her nipples.

Percy's hands soon moved back around Fleur's body and massaged her big ass. His finger traced around her asshole. "Oh, merde!" she cried out. "Stick zat finger into my ass!"

Percy used two fingers to stretch her asshole out a little and then eased one of his fingers in. The oil coating his fingers added to the lubrication his tongue had given her asshole as he pumped a finger inside her. "Oh, oui, finger zat tight leettle ass!"

Fleur's ass was certainly tight, as she bounced on his pole, taking his shaft and finger both deep inside her. She moaned as she felt him insert a second finger in her anus and pump them in faster and faster while his cock tore into her cunt. She rode his manhood like a woman possessed, her eyes rolling back into her head as her back arched. She bent further back onto Percy, who started hammering into her from underneath, timing his cock and finger thrusts so that either her ass or pussy were always full.

"Oh, fuck!" Fleur exulted as she neared another climax. "I fucking love your 'uge cock!" Her fluids drenched his cock as she squirted onto him once again, her eyes blazing with fiery lust unseen by Percy.

She slipped off of Percy and lay on her side facing away from him. He lay behind her and slowly guided his cock back into her folds. "Please, Percy," Fleur said, "Please fuck my ass with your big fat cock!"

Percy was only too happy to comply. He poured some oil onto his shaft and rubbed it in and then slowly eased it inside Fleur's asshole. Fleur gasped at the first penetration, but was soon purring in contentment as the new sensations spread through her. She had been extremely nervous about this, especially when she saw Percy's size, but was determined to go through with it. She winced slightly when she felt him press into her, but the pressure quickly eased, and she felt him slowly moving forward until he was all the way in. She noted gratefully that he stopped moving and let her adjust to the feelings before he started moving again.

Percy looked down on the girl next to him. Seeing that she was completely relaxed and ready for more, he pulled back and slid forward, stroking slowly until she started moving against him. He took his cues from her, and sped up his thrusts as she moved back against him, working up to a good rhythm. Percy grinned at the language that started pouring out of Fleur's mouth, as she begged him in no uncertain terms to fuck her ass until she couldn't walk! Not wanting to disappoint, he leaned down and grabbed her wrists, holding them to the bed as he started slamming into her, the sound of their flesh slapping echoing around the room.

Fleur gave little gasps of pleasure as his thick cock massaged her anal walls and stretched out her ass. "Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, this fucking cock is amazing! Oui, oui, ruin zis tiny little ass for anyone else!" Percy lifted her leg over his as he thrusted in and out of her ass. She gushed all over his cock and he pulled out, turning her onto her back.

Percy knelt between her outspread legs, his cock was aimed right at the tight, puckered hole where they both wanted it. When he had gotten into position, Fleur once again reached under herself to spread her ass cheeks and they were both ready for fucking.

While Fleur held her cheeks open, he reached in with his fingers to open her sphincter. Holding her open with the fingers of one hand and guiding himself with the other, he placed the tip of his cock at her well-lubricated rosebud and gave a push. Feeling the head wedge into her ass, Fleur cooed with pleasure. "Zat feels great, Percy," she told him. "Now, stick it all the way in me."

It took him quite a few firm strokes, and with every one a little more of his cock was in her wonderful ass. As he penetrated further, she felt the stretching she enjoyed so much and she felt her rectum being filled. Fleur moaned with the pleasure she was feeling. "Oh, mon dieu, zat feels good, Percy," she encouraged him. "I love it when you stick your cock in me. I want it all in zis ass."

Percy also loved it when he felt her tight ass squeezing his shaft and he wanted it all the way in just as much as she did. Finally, they had what they both wanted; his cock was imbedded all the way to his pubic hairs, her legs were around his waist and his hands were resting gently on her hips to help guide her when she responded to his thrusts into her. Fleur smiled up at him and said "Zat feels so good. Zere's noting like your cock in my ass, Percy. Now, let's fuck all day."

All day was too little to expect; his cock felt so good in her hot, tight hole that he wanted to fuck for weeks. Slowly he backed out most of the way, and then slowly he plowed back in again. Fleur moaned with delight and fucked back to meet him until his cock was once more buried all the way in her ass. Again, he backed his cock out and stroked forward to meet her thrust toward him, and again, and again, and again, both of them moaning at the intense pleasure they were giving to each other. Besides moaning, Fleur's mounting ecstasy was expressed as she squirmed on the bed in front of him.

For a long time they continued slowly pleasuring one another, both of them happy to fuck and say nothing. The only sounds were their moans of pleasure and the creaking of the bed as his cock plowed into the marvelous ass underneath him. She broke the silence. "Oh, Percy, I really love zat. I love what your cock is doing for my ass."

"My cock loves it too, Fleur. I don't think it has ever been in a better place than where it is right now."

Up until then, he had been driving his cock straight into Fleur's ass and she had also been thrusting straight back. She added a slow side to side rocking movement, so his cock plunged into her ass at a slightly different angle with every stroke. This increased her pleasure because her ass was stretched differently and her rectum was massaged differently at every stroke. It increased his pleasure because every time his cock plunged into Fleur's ass, it was squeezed in a different way.

"Play with my tits, Percy," Fleur told him between her moans of pleasure. One of the advantages of this position is that he could fondle her big, lovely breasts. Another is that he had easier access to her clit when it was time for her to come.

He reached out and held the lovely twins in his two hands and started gently squeezing them in time with the thrusts of his cock into her ass. "Oooh, oooh, oui. Oui, Percy; that feels really good. Fuck my ass and play wiz my boobies and I'll be happy."

Percy was happy too, with his cock slowly plunging in and out of Fleur while he fondled her marvelous breasts. Until then, his hands had been on her hips, guiding their mutual strokes, while he knelt between her legs. That had been pleasant but playing with her succulent mounds was even better.

A third advantage of this position is that he could look down and see her lovely pussy squirming in front of him while her body was writhing on the bed and his cock plowed in and out of her ass. He could also see and smell the delightful juices gushing from her pussy and feel them flowing around his cock and down his legs. The best part of all, of course, was the way Fleur's ass alternated squeezing and releasing his cock as it surged in and out of her.

"Your hands feel good there, Percy, but your mouth will feel even better." Since Fleur's breasts felt even better to his lips and tongue than they did in his hands, he had no quarrel with the idea so he leaned forward to start licking one of her nipples.

His weight was supported on his hands while his cock stroked in and out of Fleur's ass and his mouth pleasured her nipples. As she thrashed on the bed under him, presenting her gorgeous mounds to him, he licked one nipple a few strokes and then moved his attentions to the other, and then back and forth.

Fleur's moans were ending in whimpers; her head rolled from side to side on the pillow and her body pitched wildly under him. Percy switched from just licking her nipples to sucking on her luscious globes while he licked them, again moving his mouth between her succulent twins. Although the sounds she was making were incoherent, Fleur did manage to say, "I wanna come, Percy. Play wiz zis clit. Wanna come."

He was glad to hear that because he was also getting closer to coming. Supporting his weight on his knees and one hand, Percy continued sucking her lovely breasts while his other hand caressed Fleur's wet, engorged clit. She responded to the faster strokes of his cock into her ass by thrusting back to meet him at the same pace and by screaming with pleasure.

They continued for a few more minutes and then she blurted out, "Yes! I'm coming; mon dieu, I'm coming." Fleur started fucking her ass back even faster than his strokes. Her arms squeezed around his head and her legs squeezed his hips.

Letting Fleur set the pace was fine with him and he started fucking faster. His mouth continued to suck the same breast as when she started coming and his fingers continued to massage her precious clit. Knowing she took a long time to come, Percy hoped he could delay his own climax until Fleur had enjoyed hers to the maximum.

She was certainly enjoying coming. "Fuck zis ass! Fuck zis ass 'ard!" she babbled and he complied as best he could. Besides her head tossing back and forth on the pillow and her whole body pitching and thrashing under him, Fleur's legs swung from side to side with him between them. Fucking, sucking and massaging, he continued pleasuring Fleur for as long as she continued coming.

"Oh! OH!" she cried out as she climaxed, clutching his hips and head even harder. Percy sighed and released, sending spurt after spurt, stream after stream of come deep into her bowels.

Fleur's hands heated up and bolts of fire shot out of them. Thankfully scaly wings didn't burst out of her back, nor did she grow an ugly beak. It was lucky that they were in the Prefect's bathroom, as nothing was flammable and nothing caught fire. She didn't notice that Percy really should have caught fire, if it weren't for his Achilles Curse and his natural resistance to fire. Her eyes burned with lust as she squirted all over Percy's cock while he filled her bowels with his cream. She transformed into something that was not quite Veela, but Percy thought was more like an angel without the wings. She seemed even more beautiful, her hole even tighter, and as a wave of Allure washed over him, Percy spewed even more come in her ass.

Percy finally pulled out of her and lay next to her. Her breasts heaved as her transformation waned. "Percy," she said slowly. "I can still feel my legs."

Percy chuckled drily. "You drained me," he said. "We'll have to reschedule, I don't think I have anything left for tonight."

Suddenly another rush of Allure passed over Percy, and his cock hardened. "Oh," he said mildly. "In that case… where were we?"

A/N: Next week will be Gwen Stacy. The poll for the H chapter is up, but I'll say now, if Hermione wins by a lot (which I'm kind of expecting) I have a plan for it to be Percy x Hermione x Annabeth. Would anyone be really offended if I include Ron or Harry in that as well?

Also, I've put a list on my profile of the options for future chapters. If you see any characters missing, lemme know.


	33. G is for Gwen Stacy

G is for Gwen Stacy (Marvel)

A/N: This takes place before The Amazing Spider-Man and after The Last Olympian. Both are 16ish.

"Hi," said the voice of a male who was clearly not far removed from puberty. Percy turned to look at the boy who had spoken to him, a somewhat gangly but decent looking guy. "You must be Percy. I'm Peter, I'm supposed to show you around school."

"Oh, thanks," Percy said. This wasn't his first time starting over at a new school, but this was already one of the better receptions he'd gotten.

"So, yeah, welcome to Midtown Science High School," Peter said, gesturing grandly. "What are you here for?"

"The new marine biology branch," Percy said. "What about you?"

"Oh, a bunch of stuff, mostly subatomic technology, and I do photography as a side hobby."

"Oh, wow, that's pretty … diverse."

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, its for the Daily Bugle, just gives me some extra cash on the side, ya know?"

"That's pretty cool, dude, I don't know many people our age with, like, professional jobs."

Peter laughed, his ears reddening a little. "I mean, it's not really that professional or anything, just kinda a thing I do."

"Hey, whatever you say," Percy responded with a laugh of his own. They had arrived at their home room, so Percy introduced himself to the teacher, who thankfully did not look like she might secretly be a Fury, and who in turn introduced him to the class. Peter had sat next to some geeky looking kid with an afro, so Percy took the lone empty seat, next to a pretty girl with straight blonde hair.

"Hi," he whispered as he sat next to her.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you," she said, casually twirling a pen. "I'm Gwen, pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, you… already said that," Percy said, smiling at the pretty blush that spread across her cheeks. "I'm Percy." He looked down at his schedule and frowned. "Hey, Gwen, I'm really sorry to have to ask this of you, but do you mind reading my schedule for me? I'm dyslexic, and this fancy font is just wrecking my eyes."

"Oh, no problem." She read out his schedule, and he listened carefully as he did his best to memorize it. "So apart from home room, we've got third period calculus and fifth period phys ed together. Oh, and obviously lunch."

The bell rang a few moments later for them to go to their first period classes. They weren't able to sit next to each other in calculus, as Percy had gotten lost on the way and once again had to sit in the only available seat, this time next to some guy named Gary. Then at lunch, he ended up eating with Peter and the geeky guy from before, so he didn't see her again until phys ed.

Percy ended up getting to class a bit early and headed to the locker rooms, not really paying attention where he was going. He accidentally wound up in the women's room instead of the men's, as he figured out when he saw Gwen topless, wearing only short athletic shorts. Her nipples were a light, dusty pink against her creamy skin. "Oh my god!" she shrieked, hastily grabbing her discarded sports bra and covering up her perky breasts. "Percy?!"

"Oh, shit," Percy said. "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to which change room I was going into."

Gwen sighed, but could evidently tell that he was being genuine. "It's fine," she said finally, "but since you saw mine, I think it's only fair you show me yours."

"You- you want me to show you my…" he trailed off, gesturing at his lower body.

"I mean, it's either that or I can go tell the principal you were peeking in the girls change room."

Percy hesitated a second and then unbuckled his belt. He lowered his jeans down to his knees, where his boxers soon met them. The sight of her tits had awakened his erection, though he was not fully stiff yet.

Gwen stared in awe at his exposed manhood. "Oh … my God," she said after a moment, "that's fucking huge! Do you mind if I…" She reached out and ran her hand along his cock, dropping her bra and exposing her hardening nipples. She could tell that he wasn't fully erect, but was still bigger than any other dick she had seen, though to be fair, that wasn't many. She held his cock around the thick base, her hand barely reached all the way around, and licked up the underside of his shaft, swirling his tongue around his head.

She wrapped both hands around his cock (together there was still a fair bit of exposed shaft before the crown) and tugged his balls into her mouth. She winked up at him as she maneuvered first one testicle and then the other into her mouth. She ran both hands up and down his penis.

Gwen returned her mouth to his cock and forced it into her throat. Once it poked against the back of her throat, she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, her spittle coating his dick as she gave him quite the messy blowjob.

With Percy's cock nice and wet, she moved it into the warmth of her bosom. She trapped his meat in between her round, perky tits and moved them up and down, working over his cock. The well-hung stud groaned as she sucked on his head, which was exposed as his cock was too big for her tits to cover.

She switched back to her mouth, letting out little moans as she licked up his shaft, kissed the sides of his cock, and swirled her tongue over his crown. She cursed to herself when the bell rang, letting them know that the period was over and that the rest of their class would be arriving soon. She had gotten addicted to the taste of cock so quickly that she had lost track of time.

"You know what would feel even better than my mouth?" she asked, a sultry tone in her voice.

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"Why don't we head into the showers, and you can put it in my pussy and fuck me?"

That sounded like a swell idea to Percy, and they closed the door of the shower moments before the doors opened and the girls in their class arrived. He pulled a condom out of his backpack and quickly unwrapped it, sliding it down his shaft while Gwen removed her shorts and panties, showing off the thick patch of blonde hair above her pink pussy and her round, creamy ass. He lay on his back on the hard tiles and she straddled his lap, jerking off his cock and pleased to see that he was wearing a rubber. She slowly lifted herself off his thighs by several inches and positioned herself over him.

Inch by inch she lowered herself as his thick manhood parted her tender lips until they were joined by the hips. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply as she adjusted to his vast size.

Without waiting any longer, Gwen began to roll her hips against his. They moved in tandem, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. Every jerk of her hips sent pleasure shooting through Percy's cock, while each of his thrusts went deeper and deeper into Gwen's pleasure points.

Percy at first held onto her hips to keep her firmly on top of him, but as his lust swept over him he found his hands brushing over the swell of her bosom and cupping her tits.

Gwen soon arched her back as his cock hit a particularly sweet spot. She bit her lip to hold back a scream, and she suddenly wished they had waited until everyone else had left.

She leaned all the way backwards until she could lean on her hands, her tits being thrust out to the world as Percy now dictated the pace. He showed no signs of slowing down to give her a breather, and instead sped up, thrusting up and into her at a breakneck velocity.

She couldn't quite restrain the "Oh god Percy!" nor the torrent of curses as her orgasm washed over her. Percy made no move to cease or even slow in his ministrations as he now jackhammered up and into her. Already, Gwen could feel another climax rising within her. Her pussy tightened and convulsed as she came on his cock.

Percy slowly stood up, with his cock still inside her and carrying her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he speared into her, holding her against the wall of the shower as he dropped her onto his cock. He nuzzled his face against her neck and kissed down to her perky tits. Her boobs bounced against his face as he thrusted up and into her wet folds.

With her hands on his shoulders, Gwen began to lift herself up and down on his shaft. Percy let her control the tempo for the time being, burying his face between her perky tits. His hands reached around her to play with her round ass. Her breasts were perky, but not the largest he had ever seen, but her ass was much plumper and rounder. He squeezed her ass and massaged her milky flesh. Her firm bosom bounced against his face. He moved a hand from her ass to palm one of her tits while he sucked and kissed the other.

Percy's hard shaft drove into her tight pussy. He grabbed her long, slender legs and detached them from one another, pulling them up and over his shoulders, her heels just over his shoulders. He pushed her back against the wall and started to thrust up and into her. Gwen moaned, "Oh, oh, oh my god!" Her wetness coated his prick as she bucked her hips against him.

Percy let Gwen down, turning her around. He lifted her left leg up and started to pound her from behind. He fondled and groped her bosom with one hand from behind while his left hand kept her leg in the air. Gwen moaned and rubbed her fingers against her clit, unable to formulate any words other than the occasional "Oh my god!" or "Right there, right there!" as well as a mix of profanities. He turned her face around and kissed her firmly. She hardly responded, moaning into his kiss as his cock brought her to new heights.

Percy surprised Gwen by kneeling behind her and eating out her pussy from behind.

"Ohh!" Gwen moaned at the surprise intrusion of his wet tongue into her love canal. He tucked his nose into her buttocks, giving her round ass a sniff. Gwen rode her hips back against his face, making him motorboat her ass while licking her cunt.

Percy pulled his tongue out and gave her big buttocks a warm kiss and a few licks. "Gods, you taste so good."

"Enough talking," Percy's sexy classmate complained. "Get back to fucking."

Percy was only too willing to comply. He guided his cock back into Gwen's wetness, and couldn't help reflecting on just how tight she was. He couldn't imagine a vagina that could massage and caress his cock like hers.

Gwen's eyes rolled back into her head as the big prick filled her gash. The camera focussed on her beautiful face as she bit her lip in ecstasy. Her luscious tits swayed to and fro in time with Percy's thrusts, and she grabbed her orbs, woman-handling them and squeezing them together.

She threw her head back and her mouth opened. Her breath hitched as Percy hit an especially deep point in her. She gave silent gasps as Percy drove her over the edge. "Oh God, I'm going to come on that big fat cock!"

Percy's thick manhood pounded her delicious pussy. She bucked her hips back against his, and he responded with a spank to each of her buttocks. Her rear jiggled on that thick cock.

"Oh fuck, just like that, you're gonna make me come so hard, oh, yes, yes, yes, ohhhhHHH!" She cried out as she came.

Percy's hand came up to cover her mouth, but it was far too late. They waited with bated breath, but soon realized that class must have already begun, and the rest of the students were gone by now. They got out of the showers without having ever turned the water on and Percy lay back on the hard floor, adjusting his condom as he did.

Gwen planted her feet on the floor and slowly sat back down on his extremely erect member, one hand on his thigh for support, while using her other to guide his penis head to her little opening. She first eased the head in and then pushed it down the full length of his shaft. Fuck, it felt amazing as she reversed her motion and moved slowly back up the shaft. Percy watched in awe as his cock appeared and disappeared on the other side of one of the most incredible asses he had ever seen.

Her long blonde hair hung down over her shoulders and long back, accentuating her hourglass figure and stopping just above the small of her back. Her two rounded ass cheeks hungrily swallowed his cock and then pushed it out over and over again. Gwen's ass slid slowly up, and like a magic trick, more and more of his glistening cock appeared until almost the tip fully emerged before she slowly reversed the motion and his cock began to disappear again in her between the perfect spheres of her bottom.

The sensation was intense. Her cunt squeezed his cock like she was sucking his penis with all her might.

"Does it feel good for you?" she asked breathlessly, looking back over her shoulder.

"Fuck yes!" he exclaimed as he watched her increase her speed.

He started to thrust up as she slid downward and reveled in the audible slap as his hips slammed against her ass cheeks. She gasped with each slap and reached down to grasp his balls.

Percy sat up and reached around with his left hand to caress her breasts and with his right hand to probe her pussy and clit. He continued to play with her clit and she began to thrust back harder and harder.

She screamed again as he pinched her clit, neither of them caring if the whole school could hear. He managed to stand up, still inside her, and carry her onto a bench, lying her on her side.

With one hand on her leg, he put the other on her back and shoved her into the bench. His balls brushed her inner thigh, the tip of his cock touched her lips, and then he was slipping inside her wet pussy. He gasped, and she knew she felt hot and tight and good. She clenched a little, pressing around him, a trick she was proud of, and as he pulled back for a real pounding fuck, her pussy pulled along his shaft, making her moan with pleasure.

Percy waited, just for a second, then shoved forward with his whole weight, ramming into her soft, yielding pussy, gripping her skin and body with powerful hands and fucking her. He did it again, then again, and then he was in a rough rhythm, slamming her, fucking her, making her shift and writhe on the bed. She made a noise, formed a word, and he moved his hands. He gripped the ankle of her bent leg and pushed her leg up further, and got in her deeper. She felt him inside her, fucking, and felt like she was being impaled somehow, roughly, brutally, and yelled some. The base of his cock was thick, and when he pounded into her, her pussy spread wide and clenched and slipped around his cock. She had to yell out as he fucked her.

She was being shoved up the bench, being physically moved, and as he fucked her harder she felt her head bury in the hard wood of the bench. Gwen was being pounded in her pussy and wriggling, she thought suddenly, like a little whore crazy for cock. She had a flash of girls she'd known, the slut girls and how they were always so obsessed with guys' dicks and fucking in general, and she had a flash she knew why, now. She shoved back on his cock as best she could, fucking back on his thick cock, wanting him to fuck the shit out of her.

"Fuck my pussy!"

He did it, slamming her body, yanking her against his crotch. She could feel wetness on his lower belly, and knew she was so wet she was coating his skin. Gwen was soaking. She could feel droplets dripping from her, tickling her pubic hair, making her itch and flush with lust. He shifted his hands again, this time gripping her ass with one hand, palming and grasping her round ass. The other hand he slapped on her torso, right next to her breast, and his fingers dug into the soft, fleshy side of her.

Percy kept fucking her, hard, gripping her body with strong fingers, making her gasp in a sensation of almost-pain but good warmth and control. She wanted him to want her, to fuck her out of uncontrollable lust. She felt slutty and wanton and sexual, an organic being with a single need and desire. She felt a spasm around his cock, and knew, incredibly, she was going to come from being pounded like this, fucked and used.

She came. It was good, hard but not too much, and a shock went up her back this time, following her spine into her head and exploding in a star that made her see spots. Her hands twitched uncontrollably, and she knew her legs would be jerking around a lot if they weren't being held down, restrained. He kept fucking her after her orgasm, and she felt something else coming, some kind of motion, and had an incoherent flash of wild lust mixed with sudden terror. She felt a shot of adrenaline and some kind of hormone blast through her body, and she shook all over.

He pounded her again, and she came, this time unexpectedly and very hard; it took her breath away for a few seconds, and she flipped under his hands, trying without success to fight him without meaning to. She knew that at this point in time, right now, she wanted to be dominated and controlled, fucked and used for her body. He held her down while she came and struggled in a blind haze, fucking her brutally and roughly. She felt wetness rippling on her thighs and knew she was so aroused her body was reacting out of control. Her mind was going blank when he bent over her, tightened his grip on her body to the point of discomfort, and came inside her.

He gasped, fucking her while hot come spurted inside the condom and overflowing by the third spurt, holding her legs and body down. She was thrashing and shaking, fighting him while he fucked and came in her, spurting semen in her, fucking.

She was coated with her own wetness, sweat, and his overflowing come. She felt drops of the mixture slide gently across her thigh and come to rest under her body, making the bench wet in small spots. She knew she smelled like pussy and come. He stayed inside her for a little bit, finishing off, emptying out the last of himself, and she came down from her state slowly, trembling and breathing hard.

"Wow," Gwen said finally. "That was amazing."

Just then, the bell rang. They shared a look of horror that they would be caught and quickly hid in the shower stall once again. Gwen was flush against him, and could feel his hardness against her buttocks. She turned around and kneeled in front of him, pulling off his full condom and licking up his rigid shaft, tasting his seed. "I have a spare this period," she said.

"I've got bio, but I don't really care about that right now," he responded as she took his hardness into her mouth.

A few feet away from them, a red haired girl gave the stall a confused look as she heard a female moaning, but chalked it up to someone having some fun with herself while cleaning up. It certainly wouldn't be the first time a high school girl had pleasured herself in a shower. The lack of water was, however, slightly strange.

A/N: Next chapter will be Hermione, Annabeth, and Ron. Yes, I know Harley won the poll. No, I don't care. No, Percy and Ron won't touch or even look at each other.


	34. H is for Hermione (feat Annabeth & Ron)

H is for Hermione Granger (feat. Annabeth and Ron Weasley)

A/N / Warning: There is another male in this chapter. At no point does he make contact with Percy (apart from shaking his hand when they meet, I guess) but if that's a deal-breaker, then feel free to wait until next week for the next chapter/skip to the next chapter.

While I'm at it, I should add that I've ignored continuity. It's post Deathly Hallows and Blood of Olympus, all characters are 19. For those of you who've read my other fic 'Filled With Pride' you can consider this the same continuity.

"So how do you know this girl again?" Percy asked, looking over at Annabeth as he pulled into a parking spot a couple of blocks down from JFK airport. The car had been a gift from Poseidon for saving the world a second time.

Annabeth sighed, having already explained this to him. "Hermione and I sort of became pen pals after she came in second place in that exam I took a few months ago."

Percy snorted, cutting her off. "Becoming friends with someone who almost beat you in an exam. That's gotta be the most child-of-Athena thing I've ever heard. Is she afraid of spiders too?"

Annabeth made a face at him and rolled her eyes. "Not that I know of, the gods don't usually have children with people outside of North America, but you never know. Anyways, we started writing each other, and she mentioned she was coming to New York with her boyfriend, so I figured we may as well help them settle in."

"And you thought the best idea was to invite them to stay at our apartment?" They had moved in together a few months ago, not horribly far from Camp.

Annabeth glared at him as Percy got out of the car. He cracked his neck as the humid heat of New York washed over him, and he once again cursed the Brits for coming, as he had to wear a long sleeved orange shirt to cover up the SPQR tattoo on his arm. Annabeth had seemed pretty convinced that Hermione was clever enough to figure out that they were demigods, though Percy was less convinced.

"So how do you know this girl again?" Ron asked, looking over to Hermione as he shouldered their luggage, which for some reason they weren't allowed to shrink. To be honest, the entire thing seemed stupid to him, but at least Hermione had let him Portkey them to the airport instead of flying in those silly muggle contraptions.

Hermione sighed, having already explained this to him. "Annabeth and I sort of became pen pals after she came in first place in that exam I took a few months ago."

Ron snorted, cutting her off. "Becoming friends with someone who beat you in an exam. That's gotta be the most Hermione thing I've ever heard." Ron still didn't understand why Hermione, a Hogwarts graduate with NEWTS in nine classes, had decided to go to Muggle University, especially one with such a silly name as 'Oxford.'

Annabeth made a face at him and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we started writing each other, and I mentioned we were coming to New York, so she decided to help us settle in."

"And they thought the best idea was to invite us to stay at their apartment?"

"Shush, Ron. I think that's them."

There was indeed a couple strolling towards them that both Ron and Hermione thought were drop dead gorgeous. Hermione's eyes raked over the tall man approaching with the bronze skin of someone from the Mediterranean, sea green eyes less piercing than Harry's but deeper, messy dark hair, and clear muscles through his long sleeved shirt which must have been a size too small. Hermione's inner Victorian was analyzing his strong, prominent jaw, indicative of aristocracy or nobility. Despite the humidity, he didn't seem fazed by his long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans, as there wasn't a drop of sweat on his beautiful face.

While Hermione was gawking at the male, Ron was looking over the female. Shorter than the other three by a few inches, she had blonde hair in a pony tail and striking grey eyes that looked over Ron and Hermione as if assessing how best to take them out in a fight. She was tanned like her boyfriend, and wearing an orange t-shirt and tight jeans that emphasized her curvy waist. There was a noticeable curve upwards at her chest, not the bustiest girl in the world perhaps but sporting a great pair of tits for her petite body.

Little did they know, but Percy and Annabeth were thinking similar thoughts of their own as they looked at the British couple. The girl had a very pretty, heart shaped face, with bushy brown hair tied back. She was, oddly enough, wearing a white button down blouse and a modest black skirt that ended a little above her knees. Long black stockings covered up most of her legs, but exposed some tantalizing flesh below the skirt. The blouse did little to hide the rather large bosom underneath, and Percy couldn't help notice that they were far bigger than Annabeth's. She was a bit taller than Annabeth, but less curvy apart from the top, though still quite shapely.

Finally, Annabeth stared at the tall, even taller than Percy, boy with the round face and short, unkempt red hair. He had a bit of a goofy look to him, but was very handsome in his own right. He wore a crimson shirt and corduroy pants, and although he wasn't as muscular as Percy, he was still quite fit. He had stunning blue eyes, a long nose, freckles smattered all over his pale face, and was very lanky, with big hands.

'Gods damn, she's beautiful,' thought Percy.

'Styx that is one fine looking boy,' thought Annabeth.

'Blimey, she's perfect,' thought Ron.

'He looks like a Greek god,' thought Hermione.

Hermione and Annabeth embraced as they met, and Percy and Ron shook hands awkwardly. Both had hard-ons from the sight of the other's girlfriend.

They led them back to Percy's car, with Ron's eyes never leaving Annabeth's bouncing buttocks as she walked in her tight jeans, and Hermione staring at Percy's rear as well. The car ride to Percy and Annabeth's apartment was slightly awkward, as both males had raging erections and both women had stained their panties with their wetness. For Annabeth, it didn't help that she had a weak spot for British accents.

The Americans showed the Brits into the apartment and they all hung out for a few hours before going to bed. Percy and Annabeth were just starting to get changed when they could hear voices through the thin walls of the apartment.

It sounded like an argument. "Bloody hell, Hermione, can't you just suck me off first for once?"

"No I can't, Ronald, why don't you try being a little less crude for once?"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Fine, I will!" There was a sound like a shotgun blast, then a muttered swear word from Hermione, and absolute silence.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "You don't suppose she just shot him, do you?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "I guess we should check, shouldn't we?"

They crept out of their room and opened the door to the guest bedroom, expecting the worst. As soon as the door creaked open, the silence was replaced with moans. "Oh, yes Ron!"

Where they had been expecting a pool of blood, they found instead Ron lying on his back, ropes tied around his torso and legs and a noticeable bulge in his trousers, and Hermione sitting on his face, fondling her tits through her shirt and her skirt still on as she ground her wetness into her boyfriend's face.

Hermione shrieked as she saw the intruders.

"Oh, Styx!" Annabeth cursed, "I am so sorry. We heard a loud noise, and then silence, and … wait, where'd you get the ropes?"

"Oh, uh, from our luggage bags. We're, er, into bondage," Hermione said, blushing heavily.

The uncomfortable tightness had returned to Percy's jeans as he looked at Hermione, her hair down and her bosom heaving.

"Oh, well, then we'll be leaving," Annabeth said, blushing as well.

She had just grabbed the doorknob when Hermione said, "Wait! Don't go." Percy and Annabeth turned around in shock as she said, "Maybe we could… experiment a little?"

Percy and Annabeth shared a look before turning back to their guests. Percy said, "What kind of hosts would we be if we denied you that?"

Ron and Hermione both stood up and Hermione came over to Percy while Annabeth went to Ron. Hermione rubbed under Percy's shirt and up his chiseled chest sensuously. She lifted up his shirt and he pulled it off. She kissed above his abs, distantly aware of his strange tattoo, and then kissed down his stomach, her tongue licking his abs until she got to his jeans. Annabeth did the same to Ron, pulling off his shirt and kissing down to the happy trail just above his corduroys.

Annabeth unzipped Ron's pants and lowered them to his knees. Hermione sitting on his face had made him rock hard, and his manhood peeked out of his underwear. She licked and kissed his head before she pulled down his underwear, exposing his long python. Her stormy eyes widened a little, she had never expected to see any cock longer than Percy's, but Ron's looked about an inch longer!

She wrapped both hands around his shaft and ogled at the way she barely covered half of his length. How in Hades did Hermione fit this inside her? She spat onto her hands and rubbed her saliva along Ron's shaft, lubricating her hands as they sped along his shaft. Ron groaned as Annabeth's tongue flitted against his tip while she jerked him off with both hands. She swirled her tongue around his head, teasing him while she massaged his prick. She reached under his shaft and rubbed his heavy balls.

"Mmm, your cock is fucking huge!" Annabeth moaned. "I don't know if it'll fit in my mouth, but I'll try!"

She kissed his head, which had begun to leak with pre-come, and then slowly engulfed his head in her mouth. She sucked her cheeks in, squeezing his cock before taking him deeper inside, inch by inch. She stroked half of his cock while the other half was in her mouth and then started to plunge her face forward, guzzling his cock until it was deep in her throat. There was only a little left, and Ron's fingers tousled her hair as she forced herself forwards until his entire length was in her throat. Her grey eyes looked up at him as she swallowed his manhood and began bobbing up and down, her saliva clinging to his shaft.

Hermione had unzipped Percy's jeans and lowered them past his knees. He was wearing briefs, and despite his being flaccid, she could see the outline of his manhood through the briefs. She put her soft hands on either side of his cock and pushed against his hips, framing his cock between her hands. She licked along his shaft through the briefs, getting him nice and hard before she pulled his briefs down to his jeans.

Hermione's eyes just about bugged out as she saw Percy's cock. She had never expected to see any penis that rivalled Ron's nine inch python, but Percy's was only a half inch or so smaller, and far thicker. As she wrapped her hand around his base, she marvelled at how it barely fit all the way around. Percy groaned as she licked up the underside of his shaft, up to his tip, and then kissed his tip before heading back down. She took one of his testicles into her mouth – and Morgana's tits, were those testicles or snitches, they were huge! – and suckled his heavy, come-laden balls.

She switched between one ball and then the other before managing to fit them both into her warm mouth. She winked up at him and rubbed his chest as she let his balls out of her mouth. She switched her mouth over to his cockhead, licking off the beads of pre-come before taking his cock into her mouth. Despite being used to deep-throating Ron's long dick, she could hardly fit Percy's cock into her mouth, it was so thick. She choked on his stiff erection but forced it into her throat.

Percy's strong hands came around the back of Hermione's head and pulled her onto his cock. She moaned around his manhood, and Percy groaned at how tight her throat was, as she took inch after inch into her throat until he was deep inside her mouth, his heavy balls against her chin.

Annabeth bobbed up and down Ron's long cock. Now that she had managed to get it all the way down her throat, she was able to comfortably go up and down his shaft. Ron groaned as she bobbed along his cock, her tongue snaking around to press against his shaft. His hands threaded through her hair as Annabeth went faster and faster.

"Oh, bloody hell," he groaned. "That's so good, love, you're gonna make me come like that!"

Evidently, that was Annabeth's intention, as she sped up. Her hands squeezed and massaged his testicles, feeling them fill with come and tense up, preparing to shoot their load.

"Oh, I'm gonna come!" he groaned. Annabeth slid partly off his shaft, so that only his head and part of his shaft were still inside her mouth. Her soft hands massaged his slicked up shaft and rubbed frantically, both hands along his cock trying to milk out his load.

Ron groaned that he was coming an instant before his balls clenched and he shot his load into her mouth. Spurt after spurt of his spunk pulsed out of his cock and filled Annabeth's mouth, as she swallowed every drop. He came a little less than Percy tended to, and didn't taste as good, but she still didn't mind the taste. She licked his crown, sucking down every last drop as his cock softened.

Hermione's mouth glided along Percy's phallus, guided along by Percy's hands in her hair. She made gargled noises as he forced her down harder and faster on his cock. She stopped moving and Percy grabbed her by the shoulders, thrusting his hips back and forth as he fucked Hermione's face. The posh British girl moaned, and was soon drooling and gagging from Percy's efforts. Saliva leaked past his thick cock and slowly began to coat her chin and his balls on his back-thrusts. She rubbed his balls happily, feeling them getting ready to blow.

Hermione gurgled on Percy's dick but looked up at him with an encouraging glint in her eyes. It was clear from her lust that Ron had never treated her like this. Her tight throat was constantly convulsing and squeezing Percy's manhood and every gag sent shivers down his spine. Saliva flew from the corners of her mouth as Percy groaned. "Ah, fuck, babe, I'm coming!"

Rope after rope of semen shot down Hermione's throat like from a cannon. She wasn't able to swallow it all, even though she was shocked by how good it tasted, and some of his seed trickled down her chin and onto her blouse. He kept thrusting his hips against her face until every last drop of come had shot into her throat. Then Percy finally pulled away, his cock rapidly softening.

Percy pulled Hermione to her feet and then pulled her skirt down. She wasn't wearing any panties, having removed them prior to sitting on Ron's face, and Percy didn't waste time in thrusting two fingers into her wetness. She gave a sexy moan as Percy fingered her, his thumb rubbing through the thick bush of brown hair and against her clitoris. Her wetness was soon coating his fingers, and Percy turned her around and bent her over the bed.

Hermione let out a shriek as Percy's calloused hand came into contact with her pert rear. Her arse wasn't quite as big as Annabeth's, and was paler, and was still quite curvy. He kneeled behind her and buried his face against her arse, sticking his tongue out and finding her wet folds. He gripped and squeezed her buttocks while his tongue flicked against her clitoris and into her pussy.

"Oh, yes!" Hermione cried out, "Lick my little twat!"

Percy eagerly did so, his hands squeezing her arse-cheeks rhythmically while his tongue dug away inside her sweet pussy. Whereas Annabeth had a rich taste to her, Hermione's pussy tasted sweet, and before long her juices were all over Percy's tongue.

Hermione's hands twisted into the sheets and she buried her face into the bed. "Oh, Merlin, yes!" Hermione screamed. "You're so good!"

Percy smiled into her womanhood as the sweet aroma of her gushing pussy washed over him. His tongue pushed inside her and twisted around, flexing his tongue against her inner walls.

"Oh, fuck!" Hermione said. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She ripped open her shirt and squeezed her tits through her lacy white bra. Her nipples hardened under her fingers, and her bust nearly spilled out of the bra that tried to constrain them.

Ron had lied down on the bed, his cock flaccid as Annabeth stripped off her tight jeans. She turned around as she pulled them off, displaying her big, juicy ass in a grey thong. Her ass was much bigger than Hermione's, and tan, with a small bikini line. Her thong clung to her wet pussy as she bent over to pull them down. Ron felt himself hardening as she exposed her pink pussy, with only a little bit of blonde hair above it. She pulled off her orange shirt, leaving herself in only a grey bra and her camp necklace. Ron could see through the bra's fabric that, although her tits were smaller than Hermione's, her nipples were just as hard as Hermione's could be.

She got onto the bed and straddled Ron's chest, rubbing her wetness against his chest before moving further up until she was sitting on his face. Ron eagerly grabbed her buttocks, fondling her ass as his tongue kissed the inside of her thighs. Her wetness spilled onto his face as he kissed all around her womanhood but avoiding her pussy itself. There was a rich, heavy, earthy smell to her pussy as she ground herself against his face, impatient with his teasing. He smiled into her thighs and flicked his tongue against her button.

"Oh, gods," Annabeth moaned, bucking her hips against the redhead's face as she felt arousal soak through her body. "Yes, that's so fucking good!"

Ron's tongue flicked inside her and ate her out sensuously. He felt all over her round buttocks and slender waist and played with her firm tits, C cups compared to Hermione's DD cups. His tongue massaged her insides, licking out her wetness as she rode his face harder and harder, her nails digging into the bedsheets as she leaned forward. She found herself face to face with Hermione, both with matching expressions of ecstasy etched on their faces.

The two girls leaned forwards and kissed passionately, the one sitting on Ron's face while the other was being eaten out by Percy from behind. The sound of Percy's hand against Hermione's reddening arse resounded through the room before he slid one finger up Hermione's arsehole. The silence from him no longer spanking her was broken a moment later by her cry of sheer ecstasy. Her arse tightened around his finger and her pussy flooded Percy's mouth. He lapped up her fluids as she came, squirting onto his tongue and the bedsheets.

A few instants later, Hermione's cry of ecstasy was joined and echoed by Annabeth's own cry. She came all over Ron's face, and the redhead lapped up her juices as she shivered and convulsed on top of him. "Oh, gods!" she screamed.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione screamed.

Both girls slumped onto the bed as they came.

Percy turned Hermione onto her back while Ron slipped out from under Annabeth and turned her over as well. He gave Percy a hesitant look before grabbing his trousers, taking out his wand, and casting a series of charms that created a second bed and expanded the size of the room.

"Huh," Percy said. To be fair, it wasn't the strangest thing he had ever seen. Without saying anything else, he picked Hermione up and carried her over to the other bed. He kissed down her neck as he unclasped her white bra, revealing her big, round, DD cup tits. Ron did the same to Annabeth, removing her grey bra to unveil his firm, perky C cups.

Percy teased Hermione's wetness with his tip before sinking into her depths. She let out a long, breathy moan as he filled her up, his thickness filling her like her boyfriend never had. Percy groaned at her tightness, even tighter than Annabeth. He kissed her bosom, sucking on the tender flesh, kissing and licking and nipping everywhere except for her rigid, pink nipples. She arched her back, trying to push her breasts against his face and force him to stimulate her nipples.

His thrusts started slow, but he soon picked up his pace. He finally captured one of her stiff nipples in his mouth and tugged, at the same time slamming into her with a force that rocked her body. She cried out in ecstasy, and tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but Percy caught her legs and lifted them onto his shoulders. He railed into her, switching from one teat to the other, his heavy balls swinging into her thighs. His hands roamed all over her body, paying special attention to her big titties, which bounced with every thrust.

Hermione's wetness sped up Percy's thrusts as fucked into her harder and faster. He kissed her ankle and then moved her feet from his shoulders to above her shoulders, bending her in half and squeezing her breasts in between her knees. He plowed down and into her, as she was practically bent in half. His fingers roughly tweaked her hard nipples.

"Oh, Morgana," Hermione moaned as he squeezed her breasts together so that the nipples were almost touching, and then took them both into his mouth. He sucked on her teats, squeezing each breast in turn, rhythmically. Sweat covered both of their bodies as he pounded into her harder than ever, and her pussy tightened around his throbbing tool as another cry of pleasure escaped her lips. His hand came up to put two fingers in her mouth, which she suckled as she came around his thick prick.

Ron licked around Annabeth's perky tits before taking one of her nipples into her mouth. He fingered her with two fingers and then guided his cock into her slicked up entrance. She was so wet for him that he was able to enter her easily. Annabeth moaned into his kiss as she felt him pierce so deeply, she was sure she felt his tip in her womb even though she knew that was biologically impossible. Ron moved inside her with slow, measured thrusts.

She bucked against him, encouraging him to speed up. Her legs wrapped around his back, her heels digging into his arse. Her arms locked around his neck as they kissed passionately, their bodies snaking around one another in their sensuous lust. Ron's stiff cock drove deep inside her, and she breathed quickly and repeatedly, joined by little moans. Sweat trickled down both of their bodies, and Ron pulled her matted hair away from her forehead.

"Bloody hell, you're so hot," he said. She wasn't as tight as Hermione was, but from the way she bucked back against him and clawed at his back and massaged his prick with her cunt, he could tell she was more experienced than Hermione.

Annabeth's athletic, fit body rocked back against him. Ron's hands reached down her thighs and behind, grabbing her firm, juicy ass. He could feel his balls were tensing up and that he wouldn't last much longer, but was determined to make her come again. A few more pumps of his long shaft inside her elicited more moans from Annabeth, before she exulted, "Oh, gods yes, make me come agAIN!" The second syllable was screamed as her pussy tightened around his dick, her juices flowing freely.

Percy and Ron both pulled out, stroking their cocks. Annabeth turned over, sticking out her plump ass, while Hermione got up and onto her knees, squeezing her tits together and propping them up above her arm. Percy pushed his sword between Hermione's heavenly tits, while Ron pushed his wand between Annabeth's pillowy buttocks. They both thrusted back and forth, Hermione's tits and Annabeth's ass-cheeks squished around their cocks. Percy's big testicles thrummed hotly against the undersides of Hermione's tits, while Ron jiggled Annabeth's round ass and squeezed her buttocks against his shaft. Within seconds they came.

Ron's ejaculation was with less force than before, but he still managed a few strong spurts, painting Annabeth's ass and lower back pearly white.

Percy's orgasm was with just as much force as before, shooting long ropes, almost like a fountain up from between Hermione's tits, covering her breasts and neck, and getting some onto her face and chin as well.

Once their orgasms had faded, both sat back as Hermione bent over Annabeth and licked her boyfriend's seed from her plump cheeks. Once she was done, she gave Annabeth a firm spank, before turning over and letting the daughter of Athena feast on the load dripping from her tits, neck and chin. Once both girls were clean, they kissed once again, exchanging Percy's semen between them.

Both girls turned back to the other's boyfriend and straddled their legs, Hermione on Percy and Annabeth on Ron. Annabeth leaned forward, her left hand coming around Ron's neck as their lips locked, their tongues massaging one another's. Her right hand moved down his sweaty chest, sweat beading all over her body as well, and grasped his firm, long tool, which had hardened from watching her and Hermione clean one another.

Annabeth rubbed two of her fingers against her twat before moving them back to encircle his cock, lubricating, her hand up and down his shaft. Ron's hands moved up her body, cupping her perky breasts and tweaking the erect pink nipples. Annabeth's eyes rolled back a little in pleasure as she gyrated her hips against his legs, teasing his shaft with her wetness as she took his cock into both hands and jerked him off against her fit stomach. His tip, beginning to leak pre-come once again, nearly reached up to her tits.

Annabeth continued to gyrate gently against his weeping cock. A look of lust glazed over Ron's eyes. His hands moved around her back and came down to her ass, squeezing her lovely, plentiful cheeks. "Bloody hell," he groaned. "I want to be inside you so bad, love."

Annabeth's lips curved into a smile, her parted lips breathing onto his. She put her hands on his broad shoulders and raised herself up, letting him grab his manhood and guide himself into her wetness. She felt his tip inside her folds and started lowering herself, taking his cock deep into her pink wetness.

Inch by inch his length parted her tender lips until they were joined at the hips. Annabeth leaned forward and kissed him deeply, before beginning to roll her hips against his. They moved in tandem, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. Every jerk of her hips sent pleasure shooting through Ron's cock, and every thrust went deeper and deeper inside her, causing more and more pleasure. At first Ron's hands were attached to her hips, but as his lust rose up his hands brushed over the swell of her bosom and cupping her tits, and moving back around to play with her scrumptious ass.

When Hermione straddled Percy's thighs, her big tits bouncing as she did so, she had grabbed him by the back of his head and forced his face down to her bosom, not that Percy was protesting. He kissed all over her bosom, tasting the remnants of Annabeth's saliva, while Hermione reached between them to stroke his thick cock with both hands. Percy kept his face in the valley between her luscious tits, licking off her sweat and then motor boating her perfect breasts.

The British girl moaned sexily as he captured an erect nipple in between his teeth, and he twisted, and tugged on her nipple. One hand left his cock to grab his hair and force him further into her breast. He licked all over her amazing tits and sucked on both peaks. His hand came down her body, and with three fingers teased her entrance.

Hermione let go of his cock and raised her pussy along it. Her cunt soaked his prick as she descended onto his hardness. She used her own come as lubricant as she slid up and down his shaft. She was in love with the massive tool that pushed deep inside her, stretching her out. Percy couldn't believe how tight she was, how nicely her walls caressed him. Her walls stretched around and squeezed him, her toned body hugged his cock and made him grunt as she worked her tight pussy over his thick manhood.

Percy slipped in and out of Hermione's damp heat. She rode his hips, bounding up and down, and causing her breasts to bounce and jiggle with the force. He watched as she rode and fell, and grabbed a handful of her bouncy chest, massaging her bosom. Hermione leaned forward so that he could lick, nip, kiss, and bite them.

Hermione bounded up and down on his lap frantically, breathing heavily, almost panting as her hair became more frizzy. The moisture of her pumping thighs was a tortuous pleasure for Percy as he pulled her down onto him and thrusted up and into her.

"Oh, Merlin, Percy," she moaned, tugging on and stroking his messy hair. "You're gonna make me come so hard, oh!" She forced his head deeper between her tits and drove her hips against his, her liquids gushing all over him.

Annabeth arched her back as Ron's cock hit her sweet spot. She bit her lip but couldn't hold back a scream nor the torrent of Greek curses as she squirted on his long manhood. She leaned backwards, thrusting her tits out as a powerful orgasm washed over her.

Percy pulled Hermione off of him and turned her over, while Annabeth got off of Ron and got on her hands and knees. Percy crouched behind Hermione, slipping his cock between her tight arse-cheeks. Her cheeks wrapped around his dick as he rubbed his cock back and forth, pre-come getting all over her crack. He pushed the crown of his swollen head back down into her wet slit, which gushed her fluids all over his thickness.

Percy picked up a steady pace, plowing into Hermione from behind, his cock invading deep into her core. He ran his hands up her sides, roughly squeezing her breasts from behind. He spanked and jiggled her ass as he rammed her from behind.

Hermione pressed her face further into the mattress. Percy pulled her ass up a bit so that he was fucking down into her, fucking her into the mattress. He picked up speed and strength, ramming her from behind.

Hermione felt ecstasy wash over and over, her focus entirely on the huge cock that was splitting her open. Some drool slipped out the corner of her mouth, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She distantly felt Percy pulling her arms behind her back, crossing them over, and then tugging on her hair, yanking her head up to make her body curve against the bed, her firm booty bouncing against his abs.

Hermione was pretty sure she passed out at one point, only to be brought back to consciousness an instant later as pleasure erupted through her body with the force of a truck. Percy spanked her roughly, turning her arse pink, and reached around her to pinch her nipples and her clit. The bedsheets were ruined, sopping wet from fluids as he brought her to orgasm after orgasm.

Annabeth had gotten on her hands and knees on the bed and wiggled her ass invitingly at Ron, who positioned himself behind her. He grabbed her hips. He ran his hands over her delicious ass as he submerged his throbbing cock inside her tight snatch.

Every time he slid inside her, Annabeth saw stars. She grabbed onto the linens and concentrated all her energy to her core. Ron kept a tight grip on her hips as he pounded her harder and harder from behind.

As he rammed into her again and again, Ron traced his fingers around her body. Every touch sent shockwaves through Annabeth's body, and warm juices trickled down her thighs.

Ron groped her luscious tits from behind and spanked her rear, turning the flesh red from his handprints. Her ass jiggled against his groin as he slapped it.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth shouted. "It feels so good!" Euphoria ran through her veins as her loins erupted in pleasure. Ron kept a steady pace as her insides exploded around him. Another heavy thrust rocked her body, the sensation of his full balls slapping against her clit proving too much for her to handle.

Annabeth kept screaming out expletives and encouragements to keep fucking her, to which he gladly obliged. Within minutes she was once again on the verge of climax.

Percy and Ron both pulled out of the other's girlfriend, and the two girls suddenly felt guilty for enjoying someone other than their boyfriend. Both girls switched beds, Annabeth now straddling Percy and Hermione on Ron. Annabeth faced away from Percy; Hermione faced towards Ron.

Annabeth shook her ass back against Percy's cock and, feeling that he was well lubricated from Hermione's twat, pulled her ass up, pressing her small hole against Percy's tip. The blonde sat down on Percy's cock, her asshole used to his girth and fitting him comfortably.

"Oh, gods yes, Percy," Annabeth moaned out sultrily. She had forgotten how thick he was, and although he fit inside her ass easily enough, she felt so full with his cock inside her. Part of her wondered what it would feel like to have Ron's prick prodding slightly deeper inside her, but forgot all about that train of thought as Percy began moving his hips up against hers, his fat cock stretching open her ass.

"Gods, Annabeth, you're so tight," Percy groaned out. His hands gripped her round ass, having missed the feel of her amazing curves. He slapped upwards against her cheeks, causing her buttocks to bounce along his cock in the most delightful ways. He gradually started to thrust inside her anus, his tip pushing deep into her bowels. Annabeth leaned backwards against him, and he leaned all the way back and pulled her down flat against him. He spread her legs and positioned both of his legs between hers, their sweaty bodies rubbing against one another as he pumped into her ass.

He picked up the pace in the familiar, pleasant, tight confines of her asshole, and Annabeth was soon seeing stars and almost instinctively bucking her hips back against him, riding his cock and bouncing her thick butt onto him.

Annabeth would never admit it, but having a cock up her ass always turned her into a common pornstar, shouting expletives and begging him to fuck her harder. Her pussy squirted as Percy reached around to fondle her firm tits, and down to cup her pussy, thrust three fingers inside her, and pinch her clit.

Hermione had taken Ron into her wetness first before guiding him into her tight, warm arse. He looked up at her in surprise; she had never let him do this before. Her eyes were clouded with lust as she said, "I want you to bugger me. I want you to stick that nice long cock all the way up my arse."

Hermione helped Ron knead her breast and pinch her other nipple to match his pressure. She pulled on it; stretching it. Letting go, she cupped her tit and brought it to her mouth. Her tongue snaked out of her lips to flick at her nub before they opened and clamped onto it. Ron watched her teeth grab the nipple as she closed her mouth around it, and sucked; releasing it with a popping noise.

She cupped her other breast inviting Ron to suckle her. Hermione continued to lap at her breast as Ron watched out of the corner of his eye. Whenever she bit down, he did. When she licked he licked; sucking, biting, and lapping in time with each other. Her moans ensured him she was enjoying it. Hermione leaned forward for him to get closer to her.

Ron could feel her legs trembling from holding herself up. He caressed, massaged, and lightly spanked her arse cheeks before grabbing them, taking the weight off of her legs. She was wet; he was hard. Hermione lowered her arse onto him. Ron knew to sit still until she was able to get used to his size. Every couple of pushes down on him she took more into her.

"AHHH!" she sighed reaching the bottom of his nine inch shaft. She began to rock back and forth, side to side, until she was rocking and rolling her hips like a belly dancer. She made his penis touch every part of her bowels before slowly sliding up and down on him with short strokes.

His hips thrust up against her as he played with her tits, squeezing, pinching, sucking, and biting them like she instructed earlier. Both of them were moaning, gasping, and inhaling sharply. Hermione's thighs started shaking and her grip on Ron's shoulders tightened.

"Make me come, Ron. Make me come, please!" Begging, she stopped pushing on him, and stayed in one place as he hammered up into her powerfully. Dropping herself down, impaling herself, she wailed, "I'm COMING!" Ron could feel her fluids gushing over his shaft.

Ron couldn't take anymore, and his huge cock pulsed as it shot out a thin stream of semen, maybe two pumps worth. Hermione looked a touch disappointed, perhaps used to Percy's larger spurts of semen.

Percy was still pounding up and into Annabeth's round ass, and the blonde's ass contracted around his cock for what most have been the tenth time. Percy accelerated his strokes in speed and force. Annabeth played with her clit while Percy furiously ploughed into her ass. "I'm going to come, Percy! MMMmmm! It feels sooo good!"

He slowed his strokes nearly to a stop. Percy could feel her muscles relax as her near orgasm descended. Percy's own longing for release subsided.

He drove his cock into her vigorously. "Oh FUCK! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Harder! OOOOOOHHHH!" she squealed. Percy continued to slam her asshole with all his might. "Come on baby! Fuck my ass and give me all your come!"

Percy continued to ravage her ass. Annabeth's legs quivered as she pushed back on Percy's cock. The compression she applied kept Percy from coming. Annabeth started to shake. Her gasps, moans, and screams sounded like painful pleasure. "OH GODS! OH GODS! AHHH SHIT! I'm coming!" Percy felt her muscles tighten around his cock as she exploded in a loud, intense orgasm.

That proved to be too much for the well-hung son of Poseidon, as he launched spurt after spurt of come into Annabeth's bowels, overfilling her asshole within the first couple of spurts but continuing to ejaculate as he pumped into her. Hermione looked even more disappointed as she saw how satisfied Annabeth looked with all that come in her ass.

Hermione now returned to her original position, pushing Ron backwards and straddling his face. The well-endowed wizard eagerly extended his tongue into her snatch, licking her out and sucking on her clit. Seeing that he had returned to full mast, Annabeth switched beds and straddled his waist, taking his long cock into her and facing Hermione. The two females gyrated their hips on Ron's cock and face as they made out above him. Annabeth felt down between her legs, feeling his depleted balls and rubbing them.

Percy had long since returned to full hardness, his balls still heavy. Annabeth and Hermione turned away from each other as Percy approached, pressing his cock between their locked lips. They both smiled, kissing the sides of his shaft. Hermione wrapped both her hands around his shaft, and Annabeth added her hands above Hermione's. That finally covered his entire shaft, and Annabeth took his exposed tip between her lips, while Hermione started to suckle on his balls. She felt how heavy and full of come they still were, and felt amazed. Ron was able to come three times and keep going because wizards naturally had higher virility and stamina, but most Muggles weren't able to go more than twice, if that.

Annabeth removed her hands from his shaft and bobbed up and down the top half of Percy's cock while Hermione stroked his lower half and suckled his balls. Annabeth moved her hands to Hermione's big, luscious DD breasts, squeezing her fun-bags and playing with the erect nipples. This incited Hermione to remove her hands as well, cupping Annabeth's breasts as Annabeth's mouth went all the way down the standing Percy's cock. Annabeth moaned around Percy's hardness as Ron pierced far inside her, and Hermione's matching moans around Percy's balls were caused by Ron's tongue flicking inside her snatch.

Ron managed to pleasure both women while they pleasured him and Percy, bringing both of the women atop him to orgasm multiple times. Hermione and Annabeth wrapped their tits around Percy's shaft, their bouncy bosoms massaging his cock and each other's breasts. They took turns licking his head from between their outstanding cleavage.

Finally Ron couldn't take any more, shooting a fourth load into Annabeth's pussy. Less than a single full spurt exited his emptied balls, and Annabeth looked noticeably surprised at how little he had come. Hermione and Ron got off of the long cocked redhead and switched to the other bed, followed by Percy. Seconds later, Ron was soundly asleep while Hermione was on her back, Annabeth sitting on her face and Percy positioned between her legs.

Percy's thickness filled Hermione up as he immediately started thrusting inside her well-worn cunt. Her inner walls responded easily to the now familiar presence, massaging his cock and squeezing him, already trying to milk a load out of him. Hermione's mouth went to work on Annabeth as she sat on her face: within seconds she had licked out the few droplets of Ron's spunk, and she then gave a more determined effort to lick out the blonde girl's tight pink pussy. Percy had one hand on Hermione's large bust bouncing with every thrust, and the other hand on Annabeth's firm bust, bouncing as she bucked her hips with increasing speed, lust, desire, and need against Hermione's tongue.

Percy and Annabeth's tongues duelled as one of Annabeth's hands played with the breast that Percy had left abandoned. The bed rocked back and forth with Percy's powerful thrusts, sheathing his sword in Hermione's slit. He picked up his speed, hammering into her faster and faster, making her cry out and scream into Annabeth's thighs.

"Oh, fuck," Annabeth ground out as Hermione recovered from one of her many orgasms and went straight back to work on eating Annabeth out. "Yes, that's so good, eat my pussy you boyfriend-stealing whore!" Percy looked a little surprised at that sentiment, and gave Annabeth a deep, loving, and most importantly, reassuring kiss as they both fucked the British witch underneath them. Annabeth's nipples were like diamonds under Percy's fingers as she squirted, releasing onto Hermione's face.

The posh British girl adamantly continued munching away at her, lapping up her fluids and then returning to nibbling on her clit until Annabeth couldn't take any more. She came yet again and then fell off Hermione's face, unable to take that much sustained pleasure for any longer.

Percy grunted as Hermione's magically tight snatch clenched around his cock once again, her own fluids dripping all over his cock. He pulled out of her rather reluctantly as Annabeth came by to return the favour to Hermione, lying between her legs and enjoying the mixture of Hermione's juices and Percy's cock. Percy now saw the rather enticing vision of his girlfriend bending over to eat out another girl, and positioned himself behind her.

Annabeth let out a little "Oh!" of surprise as she felt Percy's manhood slide into her wetness. "Oh, Styx that feels good!" she exclaimed before returning her attention to Hermione's tight, wet pussy. She stroked her fingers through the dense bush above her slit while gently licking the folds. Behind her, her juicy bubblebutt bounced as Percy started pulling all the way out of her, leaving only his crown still inside her, and then thrusting back in, a languid, almost torturously slow process that he repeated, his heavy testicles rocking against her hardened nub with every pump.

Percy's hands reached around Annabeth's front to fondle her perky boobs and twist the erect nipples. Her inner walls happily embraced his shaft and squeezed him as he tried to pull out. She continued eating out the British cunt before her, but found herself increasingly distracted by the slow, torturous thrusts inside her. Percy wanted her to beg for his dick, and he got what he wanted.

"Oh, Percy," Annabeth groaned against Hermione's thighs. "Fuck me harder, please. Punish me, make me worship your cock, make me your little whore, just please please fuck me!"

Percy smiled to himself, content with that, and without any warning pounded away at Annabeth, spanking her roughly and reaching around her to pinch her clit, while also shoving three fingers into her asshole. Within seconds, Annabeth's pussy practically exploded around Percy's cock, gushing forth in the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt, but Percy kept thrusting into her. He fucked her so hard that Hermione's big round breasts began bouncing from the force of him fucking Annabeth into her.

Annabeth could do little more than cry out in pleasure as her boyfriend fulfilled her every desire, fucking her and fingering her so hard that torrent after torrent of pleasure washed over her, her pussy in a constant state of spasming from throes of ecstasy until she felt her legs starting to go numb. Hermione squirted all over her face, and she tried to lick up her fluids, but the force of Percy plowing her from behind made it impossible to focus on anything other than the huge, thick, monstrous phallus inside her.

Percy pulled out of Annabeth just as she started to feel like she couldn't take anymore, just as the pleasure began to turn into pain. Hermione grabbed her wand from where it was obscured on the nearby dresser and expanded the bed, letting Annabeth go onto one side, already unconscious, driven into an orgasmic coma from Percy's dick.

Hermione looked at Percy's dick with a mixture of tentativeness and lustful awe. She kneeled in front of him, licking Annabeth's juices off of his cock. She rubbed her fingers along his swollen crown and stroked off his shaft with the crown in her mouth. Percy pushed his hips back and forth across her face, choking her on his cock as he forced it deep down her throat. She pulled away and got back on the bed, lying on her side.

Percy lay on his side behind her and lifted her leg up over his, pushing forward so that his legs were between hers. Her wetness dripped all over his tool as he entered her slowly, causing her to moan deeply. "Ohhhh, fuckin' hell Percy," she moaned, "Make this pussy yours!"

Percy thrusted into her, this position preventing him from going overly fast, but allowing for an overall more sensuous pace. She tilted her head towards him and they kissed, a tender, almost loving kiss as Percy reached around her front, cupping her firm tits in his hand. Hermione squirmed backwards, rolling her hips back against his stomach, somehow managing to ride his cock while on her side. He kissed her shoulder, the milky paleness inviting his lips to taste the delicate skin.

"Yes, Percy," she moaned as he began to pick up the pace. "Morgana's tits, yes!" Pre-come leaked into Hermione's folds as her bosom bounced in his rough hands. Their bodies continued this long, slow, sensuous dance as Hermione's womanhood worshipped Percy's thick prick.

Hermione pulled away and got on her hands and knees, wiggling her buttocks invitingly. "Fuck my arse, love," she said, looking back with lust clouding her eyes, before pulling her hair over to her front.

Percy was not going to decline that invitation, and eased his cockhead into her arse. He inched forward, until Hermione pushed backward suddenly, slamming her booty onto his pole. "OHHHH!" She screamed as his cock tore into her tight arse, her juices expelling onto the bed already.

Now that he was inside, Percy grabbed both of her firm cheeks and thrusted into her, buggering her from behind. Hermione threw her head back with a sultry moan from the pleasure driven into her bunghole by Percy's thick, throbbing tool. Percy groaned, her tight anal walls squeezing his cock so tightly that it almost hurt, bringing his manhood the most pleasure he had ever felt. Her pale cheeks had returned to their normal creamy tone since they had last been under his hand, but a few firm spanks had them nice and red once again, her tight buttocks bouncing along his shaft as he pumped into her arse.

Percy didn't think he could handle any more of this exquisite torture known as Hermione Granger's bunghole, and pulled out of her, falling onto his back and pulling her onto him. She straddled his waist and took his throbbing, veiny manhood into her wetness, and leaned forward to kiss him.

Their lips locked as she rocked her hips back and forth on his cock. She pulled away slightly, tugging his lower lip between her teeth, and then pushed forward a bit, enveloping his head between her buxom mounds. With his cock buried deep inside her centre and his head nestled between her soft breasts, the pleasure finally became too much for Percy. He kissed and sucked her tit flesh and grunted as he released inside her, shooting spurt after spurt of his load into her, painting her inner walls with his come. The contrast had never been so apparent for Hermione: Ron's last orgasm was barely there, while Percy's was his most powerful yet. He filled her womb with his seed and then kept on pumping and pumping, pouring every last bit of seed into her. He came so much that it triggered another orgasm for Hermione, as her pussy ruptured for a final time, coming all over his cock.

Hermione slumped forward onto him, and he turned them onto their sides, spooning each other, his hand over her side to fondle her amazing bosom. Tomorrow there would be a lot of explaining to do – Morgana's tits! and Oh Styx! and Oh Merlin! and Oh gods! and Percy's tattoo. But for now and the next twelve hours, the demigod and the witch snuggled into one another, their lusts satisfied – for the moment, at any rate.

A/N: Next chapter, Poison Ivy, may be late. No promises, just saying I have two exams this week, but I should be able to get it out on time.


	35. I is for Poison Ivy

I is for Poison Ivy (DC Comics / Arkham Games)

A/N: This takes place vaguely in the same continuity as chapter 29 (Catwoman and Caitlin Snow). Basically, a mix of Percy as TV Flash's sidekick and the Arkham games.

Percy woke up confused, with a ringing in his ears and a distant headache. There was a lump on the back of his head about the size of the wrench that had hit him. As he slowly came to, he became cognizant of the ropes – no, vines, wrapped around his body, strapping him to a tree trunk. Before him stood an absolute vision to behold, a green-skinned goddess (figuratively speaking) with long curls of red hair, a reddish blouse that was only buttoned a couple of times in the middle, displaying an amazing amount of cleavage and baring her midriff. Her long green legs led to her curvy hips, with only a small patch of leaves covering her opening.

'Ah, shit. Flash is so gonna kill me,' Percy thought to himself as Poison Ivy realized he was awake.

"Well, hello there Percy Jackson," she said, a sultry tone to her voice as she walked towards him, her hips swaying. "Nice of you to join me."

"What the – where am I?" he asked.

"That's not important," she said. "The only way you're leaving here is in a coffin, unless you tell me what I want to know about Richard Grayson?"

"Dick?" he asked, inwardly panicking that she had somehow deduced that Dick Grayson, one of his best friends, was Nightwing. "Why do you wanna know about my college roommate?"

"I know that you and Richard were best friends, and still are. I also know that Richard's adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, is in charge of an organization that is destroying the planet. So, you're going to tell me where Grayson is, and we'll figure things out from there."

Percy scoffed. " _Seriously_? Your master plan is to abduct me in order to abduct someone else? That's unnecessarily complicated. And besides, I would never sell Dick out."

"You say that now," Ivy said, leaning forward and brushing her full red lips against his ear. "But I think a little torture will change your mind."

Percy laughed. "I know pain, lady. There's nothing you can do to make me talk." Ivy peered into his eyes, and could tell from his gaze that he had been tortured before, and had known great pain.

"No matter," she responded. "You mistook my meaning. I won't slice you open or beat you into a pulp - that's not really my style. No, my torture will be long, and sweet, and by the end you'll be begging to tell me."

Percy severely doubted that, and was about to make a sarcastic retort when the vines dropped him, causing him to slump forward, and then wound around him once again, now tying him to the ground. Ivy approached him slowly, sensuously. She stood above him, giving Percy a view up her long, light green legs, with only a couple of leaves covering her modesty.

Then, to Percy's shock, she sat down on his face, pulling the leaves away from her groin and leaving her nude above him, her thick bush of red hair over her lower lips. She grabbed his head by the hair and jammed his face in between her ass cheeks so that his mouth was right over her crack. "Go on and kiss it, big boy," she said, holding his face in her moist butt crack, wiggling her hips back and forth.

The musky smell and the moisture made him nearly gag at first, but after a couple of minutes of her squishing her ass against his face, he slowly parted his lips and wrapped them around her sweaty crack. His tongue, ever so lightly, encircled the hole. He continued this for a moment and then slid his entire tongue up the villainess' asshole. "Oh, yes, Percy, lick that ass," Poison Ivy moaned.

Percy did as he was told and passionately French-kissed her sweaty crack, his tongue wiggling back and forth deep inside her asshole. The more he tongued her tight ass, the harder his cock got,/'d soon it was harder than it had ever been, and was twitching uncontrollably in his pants. He couldn't believe that kissing Poison Ivy's big ass could turn him on so much.

Ivy figured that her little slave was doing a good enough job on his own, so she let go of his hair and bent over entirely so that her head was between her legs. That's when she saw the tent that was twitching in his crotch and she saw that he was actually enjoying kissing her big sweaty ass – from the sight of that hard cock looking painfully erect, she figured he had to be really enjoying it.

Percy felt a tingle rush through his body as Ivy began caressing his penis. She rubbed it in a circular motion with one hand and tenderly massaged his sore balls with the other. Closing his eyes, Percy couldn't believe how could she was making him feel. She rocked her hips back against him, reminding him to attend to her flower.

After a few minutes Percy was ready to come. He began thrusting his hips up and down to move along with Ivy's hands. Then, just as he was about to shoot his load into his shorts, the rubbing stopped. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw her sweaty ass and now dripping wet pussy hovering above him.

"You didn't think I was going to let you come so soon, did you? No, no, baby, you have a lot more ass licking to do," she said. Then, not giving him time to protest, she sat her butt crack down on his mouth.

Percy's cock was going crazy as she began grinding her sweaty hole all over his face. Then, thinking of how to get her to touch his throbbing erection again, he changed his centre of attention away from her asshole and onto her clit, lapping at it rapidly with his tongue.

Ivy moaned loudly and said, "Hey, wait . . . mm . . . what are you doing? That's not my asshole Percy . . . but . . . mm, you're doing it so good . . . oh God . . . fuck . . . "

Then she leaned forward, seemingly out of breath from the pleasure he was giving her, to give him a better angle at her pussy, resting her cheek against his hard cock standing straight up in his pants.

Both his penis being touched again and the thought of having her face so close to his cock made him eat her pussy more aggressively, sliding up into her sweaty crack every now and then.

Ivy opened her mouth and tried to say something, but only a whimper came out. Then, savagely, as she felt her orgasm rapidly coming on, she yanked down his jeans to his thighs, exposing his thick and fat rock hard cock. She grabbed onto it eagerly with one hand and grabbed his balls, hard, in the other, stroking his penis hard and fast. "Oh yeah . . . mm . . . don't stop Percy," she whimpered. "That feels so good."

He did as he was told and kept on licking her pussy and asshole, all her juices and sweat filling his mouth and running down his face.

"Oh God Percy I'm gonna . . . mm . . . make me come Percy . . . uh, don't stop, yes, YES," she cried out.

Then when she felt the incredible orgasm taking over her body, making her shake and quiver, she stuck his fat, hard cock into her mouth, ramming it down her throat.

Poison Ivy coming and leaking her juices all over his face made Percy's balls ache. As she fervently rubbed her wet and dripping snatch all over his face in passionate orgasm, he felt his own hot load rise up from his balls.

Poison Ivy moaned and whimpered even with his cock shoved down her throat. Then she felt him suck hard on her clit, harder than usual so that it felt sooo good in the midst of her climax that it was almost painful. He thrust his hips forward into her mouth as he felt his orgasm coming…

All of a sudden, Ivy pulled off of his cock. His manhood pulsed, but all that happened was a small dribble of come leaking out of his head. "Wha-what?" he said, confused, his balls aching already.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Ivy mocked. "Did you think you'd get to come?" She laughed. "Oh, no, not until you tell me all about your friend."

Percy looked up at her in shock. "Really?" he asked. "I expected so much… more."

There was a small tug in his gut as the water in the vines evaporated, leaving them dry husks easily broken. All Ivy could say was, "Huh?" as ropes of water bound her to the ground, while Percy got to his feet.

"Now then," he saw, wiping his hands together, "For your punishment. I've always enjoyed a little irony, you?

Lying on the bed, her legs spread, she hoped he wouldn't notice how excited she was. Ivy swallowed as Percy ran his hands down her body, cupping her breasts through the leaves that covered them and lightly rubbing circles around her Pusey. Ivy couldn't help but imagine what might happen next. Percy might do anything, even use those lovely fingers of hers to get her off. Perhaps he might lean down and kiss her. And tug her leaves off to reveal her breasts and erect nipples. Ivy imagined herself gasping as the dark-haired man licked and sucked her nipples, her fingers inside her pussy. She wondered if this man would shove his cock down her throat and make her choke on it.

Then the dark-haired man cupped her wet pussy and looked intently into her eyes. He pumped two fingers, and then three, in and out of her wetness until she couldn't take anymore.

And then Percy stood up. Ivy audibly gasped as he removed his hand from her pussy.

Percy thought she had learned her lesson, and freed her from her bonds. He pulled her up to her knees, and ripped open her red blouse, which only had a single button in the middle attached. He pushed his cock in between her big green tits with their dark green nipples, and thrusted, his balls thrumming happily as he neared his release.

Ivy braced herself on either side of his legs. Percy fondled her heaving tits. She licked the head of his cock as it popped out of her cleavage.

Percy stopped his hips and pushed his dick so that the base was against the underside of her bosom. Ivy saw where he was going and sucked on the few exposed inches of cock. Percy massaged her tits around his dick.

"Gods your tits are great. I'm not going to last much longer," he warned.

At that, Percy returned to thrusting between her tits. He had been so riled up from eating her out and from her ruining his orgasm that he was already so close to the edge.

Percy bucked his his hips as he came, shooting several long ropes onto Poison Ivy's neck and tits. As the spurts decreased, she sealed her lips around his cock and sucked out the rest of his seed. She kept her tits around his cock as he let go of them.

Percy remained hard as she nestled his manhood between her luscious melons. She shook them around his prick, making it stand tall and erect. Ivy released his dick and licked up the underside of it from his balls to the tip, and then kissed the tip.

"Well, well, well, whaddaya we have over here?" The voice came from the shadows, but the high pitch and New York accent made it all to clear who she was even before she walked out of the shadows, oversized mallet in tow. "If it isn't my busty bestie with boatloads of baby-batter busted on her breasts!"

Ivy smiled as she saw her friend. "Harley, dear! What brings you here?"

"My bike," she said simply, pulling her mallet over her shoulder. She was wearing a red corset with black over one breast, a black sleeve on her right forearm and a red sleeve on her left forearm. Her pants black on the right and red on the left, with a diamond pattern made up of four smaller diamonds of the other colour on each thigh. Her corset ended above her waist, exposing her pale midriff and the top of her lacy black thong. "Who's the hung hunka hunka with the huge load?"

"Hi," Percy said, feeling lost. "I'm Percy."

"Hiya, Percy! I'm Harley. Now what say you plaster me with Percy's puddin'?"

She moved towards the confused, but erect, Percy, only to be blocked by the green woman with semen all over her bouncing bosom. Harley's eyes watched with interest as Percy's come trickled down her friend's cleavage.

"Not so fast, Harl. This dick is mine first!"

Harley growled, but gave in with a winning smile. "Fine! But mark my words, I'll be coming all over that cock by the time I leave!" Harley ripped her clothes off and dropped her mallet as Ivy pushed Percy onto his back. He didn't try to stop her as the pale girl showed off her firm, round tits, the hard pink nipples, and her big, round, juicy buttocks. Ivy straddled Percy's hips, while Harley straddled his face.

He lapped up Harley's pussy eagerly. Ivy grabbed his cock and began stroking until he was hard. She gave his full length a cautious look and positioned herself above his massive pole. She slowly lowered herself until he was sheathed all the way inside her, stretching out her insides in ways she had never imagined possible.

Percy squeezed her asscheeks as she began to ride him. Harley kissed Ivy passionately before ducking her head to lick Percy's come off her tits. A fair bit of Percy's load had dripped onto Ivy's buxom mounds, and Harley licked up every last drop.

Once that job was completed, she began licking and sucking Ivy's hard nipples. When she was satisfied with that, she noticed that Ivy was giving her a lusty look.

She didn't even have enough time to ask what she was thinking before Ivy was returning the favor, licking and sucking her smaller but firm breasts. At a BB size, they were much smaller than Ivy's DD's, but they were firmer and her nipples were a little longer.

While the two women were mauling each others tits, Percy was fighting a war on two fronts. He had enough experience to figure out Harley's pleasure spots, so he took care to lick her out thoroughly, hitting all the spots that would make her come. He was doing a pretty good job, judging by the way she was practically gushing onto his face.

At the same time, Ivy was riding his cock. It was clear that she wasn't very experienced in this regard, so he had both hands on her hips guiding her movements. He also added in his own thrusts, churning her insides with his length.

Ivy's inexperience, as well as Percy's edging of her from earlier, became clear as the pleasure soon became too much for her. She stopped moving on Percy, so he thrusted into her with a renewed frequency. She was overcome by pleasure. Ivy buried her face in between Harley's tits as her pussy convulsed around Percy's cock. Her juices splashed onto his groin from the force of her orgasm.

Not wanting to leave Harley out of it, he plunged one finger into her tight asshole and licked her out with a fervour. She soon followed Ivy's lead, covering Percy's face with her sweet juice.

"Wow," Harley was the first to speak once both women had rolled off him. "Is he always that proficient at pleasuring?"

Ivy still had a look of euphoria on her face from the orgasm that had been so long denied to her. Harley took that as a good thing. She bent over between her best friend and frequent lover's legs and kissed right above her flower, before trailing her tongue around her core.

Harley shook her tight little ass and he moved forward as if a snake, charmed by her ass. He slipped his cock between her legs. Harley gave no sign of her surprise except to jolt her hips against him. Percy grinned, sliding his heavy manhood into her dripping folds.

Percy started slow but was soon pounding into Harley's pussy from behind. He alternated between grabbing her tits from behind and holding her hips. He spanked her pale ass, leaving pink handprints as he made her ass jiggle against his groin. He rammed into her with full force, abusing her pussy.

As he pounded her from behind, Harley continued to eat out Ivy's tender cunt. She was distracted from her task every so often by a particularly deep thrust from Percy or his balls slapping against her clit, but she never strayed from her task for long.

Soon Ivy grabbed Harley's hair and kept her face buried between her legs. Ivy's desperate need to come showed as she was the first to come, spraying her fluids all over Harley's face. Harley kept licking away, lapping up the wetness before darting inside Ivy's core again, this time adding a finger that traced around her asshole and teased the dark hole.

Percy bent Harley over to a new angle and hammered into her deeper and faster. He picked up his pace as he fucked her into the mattress. The former clown princess was no longer able to pay as much attention to Ivy, but the green-skinned woman was so turned on that she dipped two fingers between her legs without even noticing her actions.

Percy drove Harley to orgasm after orgasm as he kept up his pace, giving her the fuck of her life. She had long since stopped backing her hips back against his crotch and was now hanging loosely onto his pole as he impaled her. Ivy had fingered herself to another orgasm and was closing in on yet another as Percy continued to bury himself within Harley's depths.

Poison Ivy moved around and then lay under Harley so that she could lick Harley's cunt and Percy's shaft while Harley ate her out. Before long, Percy groaned out that he was about to come. Ivy sucked and licked his heavy balls as he pulled out of Harley's wetness and sprayed her round, juicy buttocks with his seed.

Harley fell off of Ivy, and Percy aligned his cock with Ivy's lower lips. His lips trailed over Ivy's bosom and collarbone as he teased her wetness with his swollen cockhead. He pushed forward, his stiffness impaling Ivy as his lips moved further up her body and started to kiss her passionately.

He moved his mouth back down to her well rounded chest and sealed his lips over her stiff nipples. He flicked his tongue across her rosy bud.

Harley had stopped panting and come down from her dick-induced high. She now came back to them and positioned her hairless pussy above Ivy's face before sinking her folds onto her lips. "Oh, that's good," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Percy's thick length slid in and out of Ivy's slicked up core. He felt so big inside of her, she felt so filled up and he went so far into her, farther than any other penis or toy she had ever tried before.

Ivy's pussy was so tight and wet around Percy's member. It took every bit of his self control to not blow his load inside her. With the way her pussy massaged him, the feel of her bosom underneath his mouth and hands, and the sight of Harley rocking back and forth on Ivy's face, her breasts swinging wildly...gods almighty he didn't think he had ever been this hard in his life.

Before long, the seductive Poison Ivy was screaming into Harley's thighs, even as the former lover of the Joker was herself gasping.

Percy pulled out of Ivy and stroked himself off frantically. The two women kneeled in front of him and licked along his shaft, sucking his testicles and kissing his manhood. Percy's cock exploded all over their faces as they kissed around his cock, exchanging his semen between them.

Percy sat back as the two villainesses turned towards him. "Not so fast, lover boy," Ivy said. "You're not leaving here until you've given us your dick."

Percy smiled as he felt his cock harden. That was one deal he was willing to make.

A/N: Poll for chapter K is up. Next chapter will be Jean Grey, Jessica Jones, and Jessica Cruz. Feel free to review/PM me if you prefer Sophie Turner (from X-Men Apocalypse) or Famke Janssen (from the original trilogy) as Jean Grey.


	36. J is for Jess Jones, Jess Cruz, JeanGrey

J is for Jessica Jones (Marvel & Netflix's Jessica Jones), Jessica Cruz (DC's Green Lanterns), and Jean Grey (X-Men: Apocalypse [i.e Sophie Turner])

A/N: The main AU part of this is that Percy is an Avenger in this universe.

Percy whistled as he took in his surroundings. While Stark Tower was certainly impressive, the Justice League's Watchtower, their satellite turned base of operations, which also happened to be in orbit, was an entirely different enterprise. He looked to the three other superheroes with him, and knew that they made for a rather strange crew. There was nothing quite like Ares, Sinestro, Magneto, and Kilgrave to bring together an Avenger, a Green Lantern, an X-Woman, and a Defender. After their hard fought victory, Jessica Cruz, the first Latina and female Green Lantern of Earth, had invited them back to the Watchtower for some drinks, an offer which the other three had warily accepted.

As Jessica Cruz (and with two Jessica's there, Percy decided to refer to one as Cruz and the other as Jones) led them through the Justice League's base, he found himself walking alongside Jones. It might seem odd, as Cruz and Jean were both closer to his age, with him and Jean both eighteen, Cruz twenty one, and Jones twenty seven, but the Avengers had worked alongside the Defenders before and they were familiar with one another, whereas neither of them were familiar with the Justice League, mostly because of a certain founder who liked to work alone (and by alone, he meant with half a dozen sidekicks and an entire League of super-friends, apparently).

Cruz led them to a room with expensive looking leather couches and armchairs and a few mahogany tables. "What do you all want to drink?"

"What's the hardest liquor you have?" Jones responded without missing a beat.

"Um… probably whiskey."

"That'll do," Jones said, sitting on a couch.

"Jean, Percy?"

"Uh, I'm only eighteen, so… do you have blue coke?"

Cruz looked a little taken aback by his request. "I don't think so, sorry. We have regular coke though."

Percy shrugged. "Not a problem." He joined Jones, sitting on an adjacent armchair.

At Cruz' inquisitive look, Jean said, "Honestly, all I want right now is some coffee."

Cruz smiled and long arms shot out of her ring as Jean took another armchair across from Jones. The arms returned a second later, the hands holding the requested drinks, as well a second cup of coffee that Cruz took.

Their socializing started off a little awkward at first, but they had all been new members of their groups before, and were soon getting along famously. To break the ice, they decided to play truth and dare, suggested by Cruz and which they all seemed to feel like they were too old for. Thankfully, all four of them were a little horny after the victory, and the dares soon became a little frisky, with Jean daring the two Jessica's to kiss, Percy daring Jean to flash her tits, Cruz daring Jean to sit on Percy's face, and finally Jones daring Percy to pull out his cock.

Percy was a little reluctant at first, but remembered that Jean had gone through with her end when she had flashed her tits. He was thankful that the last round of dares had made him at least slightly hard, so he pulled down his boxers and jeans just enough so that his prick and balls could slip out.

Percy thought he could hear a pin drop as the three super-heroines stared in awe at his long cock, nearly six inches and still just a partial boner! Jones reacted first, pulling his boxers and jeans further down and suckling his heavy balls. That opened the floodgates as Cruz licked and kissed along his pole, while Jean wrapped her lips around his tip and slowly slid her mouth down his now fully hard nine inch pecker. Jones pulled his boxers and jeans all the way down and he stepped out of them without a complaint.

The redheaded girl moaned around the thick cock in her mouth. She was no expert in sucking cock, but she knew the basics well enough. Cruz helped her along, her hand through Jean's hair guiding her along Percy's manhood. "Mmf," Jean said, her saliva coating his tip and the upper part of his shaft as she pulled off. She had only managed to get half of him into her mouth; once his tip had begun to push into her throat she couldn't take any more. She ran a finger around his head, spreading her saliva around, and gave his length slow strokes. Cruz maintained her position kissing and licking the lower half of his shaft, while Jones swirled his balls around in her mouth, her tongue caressing his heavy testicles.

Jean switched off, standing up and pulling off Percy's sea green hoodie and the shirt underneath it. Cruz moved her lips up Percy's shaft and took him into her mouth, while Jones continued to suck his balls, but now began to stroke the lower portion of his manhood, lubricated by Cruz' saliva. Jean kissed Percy passionately, her hands rubbing all over his chest, caressing his pectorals, tracing his abs, playing with his nipples. Percy's left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his left side and squeezing her firm buttocks through the leather pants. She moaned into his mouth as their lips massaged one another.

The Latina made progress down his shaft. Soon Jones' hand was only gripping the bottom of his shaft, no longer stroking as Cruz had nearly made it all the way down. There was a determined glint in her eye as she pushed her mouth further down, his long pole forcing into her throat, until she eventually had to admit that she couldn't manage any further. She hadn't sucked a cock since her high school boyfriend a few years earlier, so she was slightly out of practice, but she had managed six inches or so of his length. She bobbed up and down those six inches as Jean and Percy French kissed while Jones played with his nuts.

Cruz pulled off of Percy's shaft, letting saliva dribble onto his head and then stood up slowly, kissing up his abs and chest until she arrived at his lips. Percy's right arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his side, squeezing her plump bubblebutt through her ring's constructed supersuit. He tilted his face away from Jean to slowly, sensually kiss her.

Meanwhile, Jones had graduated from his nuts to his prick, and licked the saliva from his tip before taking him into her mouth. She was the most sexually active and experienced of the three women, and her throat muscles worked around his cock as she took him deeper and deeper inside. She ignored her gag reflex as she swallowed his hefty cock.

Percy turned his head from Cruz to Jean and back, kissing both in turn, and then leaning back as both kissed passionately in front of him. He squeezed both sets of young buttocks, enjoying the view of the lustful superheroines making out. His eyes widened marginally and he gave a little grunt as he felt Jones' nose against his stomach and her lips around his base, telling him that she had managed to take his entire length inside her mouth.

Now that she had gotten him all the way down, Jones bobbed along his cock, deepthroating him with every pump. Jean and Cruz looked down jealously as they could see her cheeks and throat contorting from the shaft within. Jones finally pulled off, her spittle coating his cock. She stood between the younger women, kissing Percy roughly. Three hands encompassed his cock and stroked up and down in unison while their owners traded kisses with Percy and one another. They finally pulled away, and Percy took a step back to eagerly watch them disrobe.

Cruz was the first to go, pocketing her ring and allowing the lantern around her eye to fade away, as did her uniform. She was left in a tank top and short shorts – she had evidently been wearing pyjamas before Lantern-ing up. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath her tank top, as was clear by the visible nipples underneath and proven when she removed the top. Her bust was large and firm, with no apparent tan lines. Her beautiful light brown skin signified her Mexican heritage. Her nipples were a slightly lighter brown than her skin, and hard. She turned around, bending over to remove her shorts. Her white cotton panties embraced her thick, Latina bubblebutt, and she pulled those off as well to display her round ass and pink pussy with a trimmed bush of dark hair above.

Jones went next. In contrast to Cruz' sensuous strip tease, Jones slipped off her leather jacket and the dark grey t-shirt underneath without any fanfare. Like Cruz, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, giving Percy a full view of her perky but small breasts and the long, hard pink nipples that stood out against her pale skin. She was so pale that there was barely a tan line. She followed Cruz' lead, turning around to pull her jeans down her long legs. A black thong was trapped between her glorious ass cheeks, and the sight of her bending over to pull the thing down nearly made Percy come. She had a slightly thicker bush of dark hair than Cruz did over her pink slit.

Jean looked a little nervous as she removed her leather uniform piece by piece, until she was left in a light blue bra and panties set. She let down her hair, allowing the long red locks to cascade down her shoulder as she undid her bra, revealing her pretty breasts. Her tits were smaller than Cruz' and bigger than Jones', and were also the perkiest of the three. She had a small tan line around the breasts. The nipples were a little smaller than the others, but just as hard. She turned around to remove her blue panties, showing off her firm ass and turning around to show her shaven lower lips.

Percy was practically salivating as he took the three in. Cruz had the biggest and bounciest tits, that was for sure, and his cock twitched as he thought of her bubblebutt. Jones had the longest legs and the roundest ass, he couldn't wait to turn her over and make that booty bounce on his dick. Jean had the perkiest tits, and he also thought she was the overall prettiest. He couldn't wait to fuck all three.

"I've wanted to have you since I first met you," Jones admitted. "Please, fuck me Percy."

Jones bent over the nearest armchair, and Percy positioned himself behind her. Meanwhile, Cruz reached down to pick up her lantern ring, and a moment later a long phallic construct was attached to her pussy. "Is that…" Jean began.

"Almost the same as Percy's," Cruz finished, "But not quite perfect."

Jean bent over on the other side of the same armchair, and Cruz got behind her.

Percy kneeled behind Jones, grabbing handfuls of her amazing rear and flicking his tongue into her nether regions. Jones moaned at the feeling of his long tongue pleasuring her. She pushed her hips back against his face, her big butt smothering his nose. As Cruz did the same to Jean, Jean and Jones found themselves moaning erotically, their mouths inches apart. Almost automatically they reached forward and their lips intertwined, Jean's lips soft and passionate against Jones' rougher tactics. Jones plunged her tongue down Jean's throat, and the younger woman let her dominate her mouth.

When Percy deemed that Jones was wet enough, he stood up behind her, guiding his thick tool into her folds. She moaned into Jean's kiss, giving Jean the opportunity to reverse the tide of their kiss, and Jones was helpless as amazing pleasure shot through her.

Percy groaned from how tight and wet and warm Jones was. He sheathed himself inside her with a slow but fluid thrust, easing his way inside her but not being overly patient. Her inner walls hugged his cock as he buried himself balls deep inside her. Her luscious pale booty bounced back against him as he thrusted inside her. He started slow and then picked up his pace, drilling into her. He knew she had super-strength, and while not as durable as Luke Cage, she would be able to handle him.

Jean had given in to Jones' kiss once again after Cruz' long energy-construct-phallus pushed into her wetness. She was focussing on controlling her pleasure, and more specifically controlling that part of her mind, her telepathy. She wasn't totally sure how it worked, but the last time someone had made her come, even though it was just fingering her and he was still clothed, her pleasure had flooded out of her and everyone within a hundred feet or so had come with her, and the guy had come so hard that he hadn't been able to get hard again for a week.

Still, Jean couldn't deny that Cruz' faux-cock felt great inside her, and she allowed some of that pleasure to trickle through so that she could truly experience it. Jones' kiss had become less dominant and more sensuous.

Percy tugged on Jones' hair, pulling her away from Jean's kiss and tilting her head to kiss her roughly. He felt around and squeezed her small, firm breasts. Her booty bounced along his cock as he pounded her harder and harder into the couch. Cruz watched in amazement as Jones' mouth opened and her eyes widened as Percy brought her over the peak, and she let out an earth-shattering cry of ecstasy as she came all over his cock.

Cruz pulled her energy construct out of Jean's tightness, a little bemused that she wasn't more wet. Percy similarly pulled out of Jones, his cock drenched in her fluids. He led Jean over to another couch and lay back on it, pulling her down on to him. She giggled a little, her perky tits bouncing against him as she straddled his hips.

Jean pulled herself up along Percy's slick shaft, and wrapped a hand around his base. She guided him into her as she slowly sat down on his stiff manhood. Percy closed his eyes, trying not to come. She was so tight, even tighter than Jones, and without Jones' juices on his cock it would have been tough to fit inside her. Jean rocked back and forth slowly and, noticing his pained expression, leaned forward to kiss him softly, tugging on his lower lip almost teasingly. "Are you ok?"

After a second, he said, "Yeah. You're just," she bucked against him tauntingly, "fuck, you're so tight." He kissed her lustfully as she started to ride him, her hips moving back and forth torturously slow. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him and kissing down her neck to her perky tits.

"Oh, Percy," she moaned when she felt his lips over her hardened nipples. "That's so good, yes!"

Meanwhile, Jones had buried her face between Cruz' legs. When she finally withdrew, Cruz was a panting mess, and a quick burst of will attached her earlier construct to Jones' waist. Jones looked down at her prosthetic prick, a little bemused, but then shrugged. Cruz turned around, and Jones slid inside her easily and began thrusting, knowing that the Green Lantern could take her thrusts.

Percy grabbed Jean's tight buttocks and lifted her up and down his pole, speeding up her pace. She had a panicked look for a moment, but it quickly changed into breathy moans of encouragement as she gave in to the lust. Percy's cock speared up into her wetness, which was beginning to drop onto his manhood.

"Oh my God," Jean breathed. "Oh my God, Percy, you're gonna make me come, be careful, I'm gonna come!"

Percy's face contorted painfully, his face buried in her bosom, as Jean lost control of her telepathy, broadcasting her pleasure throughout the Watchtower. Percy had to use his son of Poseidon powers to prevent himself from releasing inside her, and the wave of pleasure caused both Jessica's to come violently and simultaneously. Jean squirted all over his shaft as her body was wracked with pleasure.

Jean climbed off of Percy, and Jones pulled out of Cruz. Cruz turned onto her back, and Percy guided his tip into her, while Jones climbed onto Jean. Jones attacked Jean's nether lips, while Jean licked out Jean from below. Cruz' body rocked back and forth as Percy pushed into her tight body and began to thrust inside her. Her bosom bounced in time with his thrusts, as she threw her head back, pushing her breasts forward. Percy kissed her and soon trailed his lips down her neck towards her round tits, capturing an erect nipple in his mouth. He trailed his tongue around the hardened nub, before pulling her teat between his teeth, tugging it gently.

Percy groaned as his cock entered the Latina Green Lantern with measured thrusts. She wasn't quite as painfully tight as Jean, but was tighter than Jones. Jessica Cruz gave a delighted little moan as she felt his cockhead pressing deep inside her, creating pleasure that she had never imagined, even greater than when Jean's orgasm had made her come. She breathed quick and short pants, breathily pleading with Percy to give her that pleasure she was so desiring.

"Oh, fuck yes, Percy," Cruz said, her wetness dripping onto his tool. "You're so big, fuck me harder, give me that dick!"

Percy trailed his hands down her sides, his fingers leaving fiery prints of lust until he reached her round buttocks. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs up over his shoulders, pulling her up against him so that their hips were flush against one another. He buried himself down and into her sweet pussy.

"Oh, yes!" Cruz exclaimed. "Harder, fuck me harder!"

Percy increased the speed and strength of his thrusts, knowing that the Green Lantern could take it. Their bodies pounded against one another, the sound of flesh slapping filled the room as he fucked her into the couch. Her bosom heaved as she breathed deeply, and he reached forward to squeeze her tits, rolling the hardened nubs between his fingers.

Both Jessica's came at roughly the same time, Jones coating Jean's face with her fluids, and Cruz reaching her peak atop Percy's thick dick. He slowed his thrusts as she came down from her high before burying himself balls deep inside her once again, and triggering another quick orgasm. While Cruz came down from her second high in as many minutes, he pulled out of her and lay on his back. Jones and Jean, who had concluded their fun, straddled Percy. The big bootied Defender sat on his thighs, facing away from him, and slipped his cock between her legs. The perky titted X-Woman sat on Percy's face, the scent of her wetness filling his nostrils.

Percy's tongue darted out into Jean's wetness, tasting her fluids and licking around her lower lips. He teased her pussy with his tongue until her nectar flooded his mouth. He nibbled at her hardened nub, gently sucking her clit. Jean shifted on his face, grabbing his hair and pushing him further into her wetness. Percy's hands roamed all over her firm butt, while Jean swayed her hips against his face. She cupped her perky bosom, knowing best how her own body responded, and tweaking her nipples just the way she liked.

Jones steadily rode harder and faster on his cock. Her big ass bounced along his shaft and against his stomach, taking his manhood deep into her depths. She rode up and down, moaning in pleasure from how amazing his cock felt inside her, filling her up so deeply and so wholly. Cruz had regained her consciousness by now, and re-attached the energy construct cock between her legs. She approached Jones, still riding Percy's cock, and slid the strap-on into her mouth.

Jones gave a little start, her eyes having been closed as she focussed on the cock pounding inside her. Once she realized what was happening, she began bobbing her head along the other Jessica's dildo. Her spittle hung to the phallic object as she sucked it off hard and fast, aided along by Cruz thrusting her hips back and forth. Jones stopped moving her head, allowing Cruz to fuck her face. Her saliva coated the energy construct as she took the long shaft into her mouth, all the while bucking her hips along Percy's cock.

Jones' cry of ecstasy was muffled by Cruz' cock in her mouth. Her tight pussy clamped around Percy's shaft as she came on his thick manhood. Percy groaned into Jean's legs as he tried to hold on, frantically reciting baseball statistics in his mind. Jones slumped off of Percy, but the well-hung son of Poseidon turned her onto her back and kneeled between her legs, burying his face in her wetness.

He trailed his fingers through her slight bush, a triangular patch of hair over her slit. He teased Jones' sweetness, trailing his tongue along her lower lips, and just as she thought he was going to dart his tongue inside, he moved his lips up to kiss her flat tummy. Jones gave a disappointed moan and tried to buck her hips against his face, only for him to thrust three fingers into her wetness, making her cry out.

Jones' cry of ecstasy was muffled as Cruz straddled her face, her wetness dripping into her mouth. Jones eagerly darted her tongue into the Latina's pussy, licking inside her and then nibbling on her clit. She moaned into Cruz' thighs, squeezing handfuls of her round ass. She rode Jones' face, her round boobs bouncing as she rode Jones' tongue.

Jean, meanwhile, lay down on her back, and pulled herself underneath the crouching Percy. Despite his cock being unattended, it was still completely rigid, and she lay underneath him to take his cock into her mouth. She had to tilt her head a little to fit it in properly, and pushed her mouth down his shaft. She grabbed his tight ass, pulling him against her face to push his throbbing meat further inside her. She wasn't satisfied until she had managed to get his entire length inside her, feeling his tip deep in her throat, and despite her choking she couldn't help feeling triumphant as she felt his balls against her chin.

Percy groaned and began to hump Jean's mouth. Jean wrapped her hand around his base and bobbed the remaining two-thirds of Percy's prick into her mouth, allowing her to take him more comfortably, his tip penetrating only slightly into her throat. She jerked off his base while sucking the rest of his shaft, humming around his cock.

Percy pinched Jones' clit while still thrusting three fingers into her, and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Jones couldn't hold out any further, and cried her ecstasy into Cruz' thighs. The Latina Jessica shifted off the Caucasian Jessica's face, and rubbed her fingers against her clit, hoping that Percy would do that for her next.

Jean let his cock slip out of her mouth while Jessica Jones came down from her high. She approached Jessica Cruz, straddling her. They rubbed their wet pussies together, playing with one another's perky tits. Jessica's tits were a size or two bigger, but Jean's were a bit perkier. They kissed sensuously, until Jean got off her and sat next to her. Cruz got onto her hands and knees, bending over and burying her face betwixt Jean Grey's milky thighs. She kissed around Jean's bare centre, her long hair tickling Jean's thighs, before finally bringing her tongue inside her.

Percy had let Jones down from her high by then, and now joined the other pair. He kneeled behind Cruz, running his hands all over her buttocks, worshipping her amazing bubblebutt. He pressed two fingers inside her wetness, allowing them to accumulate that wetness along them, and then pulled them out. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, and while he ate her out from behind, his hands roamed over her ass once again and spread her cheeks. He dipped one of his wet fingers, the middle finger, inside her asshole, Cruz' own juices helping him glide his fingers inside her.

Cruz gave a breathy moan between Jean's legs as she felt Percy finger her ass. He continued to lick her pussy out while he did, and then added a second finger, the index, into her as well as nibbling on her hardened nub at the same time. She cried out in pleasure as he pumped two fingers into her ass.

Jones had recovered from her crashing orgasm and now straddled Jean's face, pulling and tugging on the younger woman's hair to force her face into her pussy. She moaned and bucked her hips against the telepath's face as her tongue assaulted her sensitive core.

"Oh, yeah," Jones moaned. "Yeah, that's so good, right there."

Percy removed his tongue and fingers from Cruz' holes, and switched orifices. He added a third finger into Cruz' gushing pussy, while his tongue slithered into her ass. Cruz pushed her round butt back against his face, but his strong hand on her lower back held her down. Jean wrapped her legs around Cruz, forcing her further into her sex, while Jones continued to buck against her face, and Percy continued to eat out Cruz from behind.

"Shit, I'm so close," Percy said. Despite not being stimulated, he felt as hard as he had ever been.

Cruz kneeled in front of him, her round orbs swaying as she dropped to her knees, sweat clinging to her light brown skin and her dark hair. She jerked his shaft off quickly before taking him into her mouth. She had noticed both Jean and the other Jessica get him all the way down, and was intent on matching their accomplishments. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, taking an inch more with every pump, and shortening her hand's jerks until she was only gripping his base.

She moved her hand to under his shaft and fondled his heavy balls. She forced herself further down, one inch, then another, and then finally she managed to get his behemoth cock all the way down her throat. She gave a victorious smile around his prick, giving him head for a couple more minutes and loving the feel of his shaft pulsing and throbbing in her throat.

Percy pulled out of Cruz' mouth, finding Jean bent over and waiting for him. He thrust himself deep inside her with a single pump, her wetness allowing him to glide in easily. A quick burst of will from Cruz had a phallus extending from her hips, and another from Jean's. The force of Percy's thrusts caused Jean to thrust forward as well, and Cruz positioned herself so that the cock conveniently speared into her as well, bent over like Jean and pushing her round ass back against the X-Woman.

Jones ended the line, backing up against Cruz and allowing her juicy rear to be pounded as well. Every thrust from Percy was accompanied a second later by a thrust from Jean, and then a thrust from Jones. Jean's pleasure had slowly mounted since Percy had first made her climax, and she now found herself quickly approaching that peak once again. Her pleasure rapidly escaped her telepathic constraints, and the three others were all overcome by incredible passion as they all reached their most powerful, overwhelming releases they had ever attained.

Jean'a climax was so deep, so powerful, that her telepathy flared out, encompassing nearly half the globe. In Gotham, a costumed vigilante gave a surprised groan as he filled his bat-suit with his seed, while the cat-themed villainess he had been chasing cried out, fluid gushing from between her legs. In Los Angeles, Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, and the executives at the Stark Industries meetings all swore never to talk about their simultaneous, unprecedented climaxes. In New York, a former tv star turned radio host screamed obscenities live on air as she ruined her panties.

Percy managed to hold on until after the three superheroines had come, and now pulled out of Jean's tight pussy, moments before he exploded. Jean and Cruz both bent all the way forward, so that his balls unloaded over three waves of fantastic buttocks. The first few streams of his load shot all the way onto Jessica Jones' thick booty. His load slowly tapered off, covering Jessica Cruz' toned back and round bubblebutt, until finally his hose sprayed the last vestiges, spurt after spurt coating Jean Grey's back and pert ass, and some strands getting caught in her long, red hair as well. The power of Jean's orgasm had washed over them all, and all felt utterly depleted from their incredibly, earth shattering climaxes.

As they all settled back down on the couches, covered in sweat and, for three of the four, covered in Percy's semen, Percy couldn't help but think that this type of coexistence between the Justice League, X-Men, Avengers, and Defenders would need to be revisited.

A/N: Poll for chapter L is up, but full transparency, I have an idea for that chapter that I'll probably go with regardless of the poll. Don't worry, no guys involved (other than Percy, obviously).

Next chapter will be Kara Danvers (Supergirl)


	37. K is for Kara Zor-ElDanvers

K is for Kara Zor-El (Supergirl)

Percy was tired. He was tired of prophecies. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of war.

Yet here he was, fighting a war for the third time in five years, and once again a prophecy loomed over his head. If the Oracle didn't reside in his friend's body, he was sure he'd have just killed her by now.

These were the thoughts going through the twenty-one year old's mind as he waded through an army of monsters, Anaklusmos cutting a path through his enemies. He grunted as an empousa bit his shoulder, blood spurting out as she retracted her fangs, leaving a pair of gaping holes that nearly reached the bone. He elbowed her in the face, hearing the satisfying crunch of her nose, and pushed her onto another monster's spear.

By the time he finally reached the leader of this army, Hecate, the goddess of magic, the bite wounds on his shoulder had been joined by a spear wound in his thigh, a knife-shaped hole in his foot, and plenty of smaller cuts and arrow-wounds littering his face and torso. Mud and blood caked his face and hair from being tackled by a Hellhound.

Hecate sneered at him as he approached. "It's always you, Jackson, isn't it? Look around you," she gestured grandly to the battlefield. "How many of your friends have fallen to never get up again? And for what? For the gods who, even now, watch us from afar?"

Percy's eyes took in the fallen forms of friends, family… there was Connor holding his twin's corpse… Thalia barely holding her innards inside trying to crawl towards them… Annabeth, her head twisted to a sickening angle… He tore his eyes away from them, practically snarling at Hecate.

"You're not the first to try to turn me against Olympus," he said. "You never learn though, killing my friends… that's one offence I'll never forgive." He shakily raised his sword above his head to strike her down.

The goddess of magic gave him an unimpressed look. With a snap of his fingers, pain flared throughout his body. He collapsed to the ground. He could feel his right leg bent horribly. He tried to pull himself back to his feet, and managed to get to one knee. "I'll never give up," he promised.

Hecate smiled tightly. "No, you won't, will you?" Another snap of her fingers, and the ground behind him dissolved, a spinning purple vortex taking its place. Hecate stepped forward and kicked him, her boot against his chest causing him to topple backwards through the portal.

A moment later, he was in the middle of a forest. He gave an exhausted groan, and fell face-first into the mud.

 **DEO Headquarters, National City**

Winn looked over to his laptop as an alert popped up. "Uhh, guys?" He said, getting the attention of Kara, Alex, J'onn, and some of the other nearby agents.

"What's up?" Alex asked as they made their way to Winn.

"So, when Barry traveled to our earth, I set up an early warning system for other universe travellers, just in case they weren't as peaceful as Barry. Anyways, point is, I'm getting some readings similar to when he travels between earths."

"Where's it coming from?" Kara asked.

"A forest in North Dakota."

Minutes later, Kara was flying over the landscape of North Dakota as she narrowed in on the location Winn gave her. It was pretty easy to notice the crater in the middle of the forest, with a body in the middle of it.

As she neared the crater, she heard a heart beat, though faint. "It's a male, early twenties," she reported. "He's still alive… somehow." She couldn't figure out how he had managed to survive the wounds littering his body, and he was sure the dirt caking his skin covered up even more.

"What are you gonna do?" Alex asked over the intercom. "He could be dangerous."

"I'm bringing him back, he needs medical assistance or he'll die. We can figure out if he's a good guy or not later."

"Are you sure he's human?" J'onn asked.

"As sure as I can be. He has a human skeleton and appearance, and I can't see any Kryptonian qualities about him."

"What about concealed weapons?" Alex asked.

Kara quickly tuned into her X-ray vision. "No, just a pen in his pants pocket and…"

There was a pause, during which Alex gave a Winn a worried glance. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine. Just the pen, no other weapons." Kara hoped they couldn't hear her blushing. Her eyes had wandered a little and seen a certain long appendage.

A few seconds later, she arrived back at the DEO's base of operations and carried the young man into the med bay. They set him up in a bed and cleaned him off before beginning to treat his many injuries.

Percy woke up a few hours later in an unfamiliar bed. He slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the white walls all around him. Where was he? As he looked around, he noticed a woman, maybe a couple of years older than him, sitting in a chair next to his bed and wearing some strange costume.

"Where am I?" he asked. The woman, who had been asleep, suddenly jerked awake.

"You're awake," she commented.

"I am," he answered dryly.

"Do you remember how you got here?" she asked gently.

"I don't know where here is," he said. "That's why I asked where I am."

"I can't really tell you where we are," she admitted. "But we're in National City."

"National City?" he asked. "What country is this?"

After several minutes they reached the consensus that he was from an alternate earth, a concept which confused Percy but the basics of which he got. He had told her that he'd been in a battle – that much was obvious – but not that he was a demigod, and she didn't tell him she was an alien.

Percy couldn't help but admire the way Kara's costume (apparently she was a superhero here) complemented her figure. Despite his best efforts, he felt his manhood begin to harden as he took in her beautiful face, her bust straining against her costume, and her long legs.

He tried to adjust himself to prevent his erection from creating a bulge, but she caught him. "What are you doing?"

"Uh… nothing," he said.

She ignored him and pulled his blanket aside, forgetting that the injuries on his thighs and hips had meant that he was naked under the blanket. She certainly remembered that now, as his long shaft was revealed. "Oh, I am so sorry," she said, hastily pulling his blanket back over his privates.

Percy muttered an awkward, "No problem," as Kara flushed a deep red.

After a few more minutes, Percy was cursing his hormones, as his enraged boner was still throbbing under the blanket. Kara gave a cursory glance at it, the tenth time in the last five minutes, to see if the bulge was still there.

"Do you…" she started but cut herself off. "Should I leave for a few minutes so that you can, uh, deal with that?" She made a vague gesture towards his lower half, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

Percy shrugged. "It'll go down on its own eventually."

"Oh," Kara said quietly. She twirled a strand of her hair and bit her lip. "Do you… do you want me to help deal with it?"

Percy looked at her, as confused as ever. "What do you mean?"

"Like," Kara turned beet red. "I could help you, ya know, _relieve_ it."

"Oh," Percy said, understanding. "I mean, if you want to, I won't stop you."

Kara gave him a hopeful look, having half-expected him to refuse her. "I've just never seen one that big before… I really wanna feel it."

Without waiting any longer, Kara took his thick tool into her right hand. Percy gave a little gasp at the feel of her warm, soft hand gripping his manhood. She slowly and gingerly rubbed him, stroking his length softly.

"You can go harder," Percy suggested. "My injuries aren't _that_ bad."

Kara bit her lip nervously, not wanting to tell him she was an alien in case he stopped her from touching him. After a moment of thought, she said, "I have, on this earth we call it superstrength. I'm afraid I'd hurt you."

Percy smiled slightly. "I'm pretty durable. Trust me, I won't break." Kara cast a doubtful look at the wounds littering his body. "These are different," he justified. "These are from sharp weapons piercing my skin, not blunt force." He thought about the after effects of the Curse of Achilles; even after it had been removed, had enhanced his durability and toughened his skin, though celestial bronze, imperial gold, and monsters could still cause damages, bullets would practically bounce off him.

With a quiet, "If you're sure," Kara sped up her strokes along Percy's throbbing manhood. To her relief, it didn't spontaneously combust from the friction, but responded well, hardening fully.

After a minute or two of quick stroking, though still remaining away from her full speed, pre-come started to build on Percy's tip. Kara spread it over his tip, gently pressing his cockhead and swirling her thumb over the tip. She looked up from his cock for the first time in minutes and, seeing his eyes closed, leaned over him and licked the pre-come from his tip.

Percy's eyes flew open, but certainly wasn't about to stop her. She licked his cockhead clean, and then licked the rest of his throbbing shaft, stroking just the tip while she did. She licked and sucked on his heavy balls, balls which looked like they hadn't been emptied in a while. She guessed that made sense, given that he had been in the middle of a battle, he was probably involved in some kind of war.

Kara pulled her long, wavy blonde hair over her shoulders and then kissed his tip. She parted her lips while pushing her head forward, gradually taking his cock inch by inch into her mouth and into her throat. Even with all her Kryptonian superpowers, she was barely able to manage his entire shaft into her mouth and throat, but eventually she had taken him all the way to the base.

Percy groaned as Kara hummed around his base. She massaged his manhood with her throat muscles and then worked back down his cock until only the head was still inside, before making her way back down. Percy threaded his hand through her hair, guiding her along his shaft. She bobbed her head up and down, one hand fondling his heavy testicles. She pulled off of him, her saliva clinging to his shaft and making his length wet.

She sat up in her chair as Percy gave her a confused look, wondering why she had stopped. She removed one tall red boot and then the other, and then removed her stockings as well. Her cute little toes wriggled around as she readjusted herself in her chair, leaning back a little, and stretching both her legs so that the feet rested on Percy's lap.

She rubbed his balls between her toes, turning them over, and then slid both feet up his shaft. Her soft soles caressed his manhood as she held both feet together around his cock, the heels and toes touching. She moved her feet together up and down, her saliva allowing them to move smoothly.

Percy groaned once again. Kara asked, "Is that good? Do you like my soft little feet wrapping around your big fat cock?" Even as her dirty talk was making Percy's cock twitch between her toes, her face was heating up from embarrassment, in a strange mixture of arousing and endearing for Percy.

"Ah, fuck yes," he said. "That's so fucking good."

She fit his cock between two of the toes of one foot, and gently stroked them along his length while she used her other foot to tease his tip. A strand of pre-come attached to her toe as she swirled it around his tip and then brought it back down to his shaft.

Percy found himself at the brink. "I'm almost there," he warned. His cock throbbed and his balls tightened as Kara wrapped her feet around his pole and stroked him quickly. A few more strokes and he erupted, shooting thick jets of come all over both her feet and legs.

Percy fell back into the bed, and saw Kara slump further back into the chair as she lifted her right leg up. She managed to get her foot in front of her mouth and licked his seed off. Percy was entranced as she licked her right foot and leg clean, and then switched to the left foot. She gave a sultry moan at the taste, and despite having just come Percy found that he was at full mast again.

He tried to get up, with the intention of fucking the daylights out of her, but collapsed in pain with a muttered curse. Right, the litany of cuts and stabs. "Is there any showers here?" he asked. "Or a pool, or just any area with a lot of water?"

"Yeah, there are some showers for the agents," Kara said. "We already cleaned you off though."

"Just trust me on this," Percy said. "A nice shower will be very refreshing for me."

Percy had to swallow his pride as Kara wrapped him up in his blanket to protect his modesty and then picked him up, since he couldn't exactly walk on his broken and battered legs. She picked him up in her powerful arms and, not bothering to put her boots back on, flew them to the showers at near super-speed, far enough that the other agents could only tell Supergirl had passed through from the flutter of their papers and the sudden breeze.

Within a second or two they were in the showers, and Kara locked the door with her heat vision, sealing the doors closed so that no one could accidentally get in. She helped Percy over to a bench under one of the shower heads and turned the water on. Water immediately shot out of the spouts, and she dropped her cape and pulled off her skirt and top to avoid them getting wet. This left her in her matching blue bra and panties. She tried to avoid blushing as she saw Percy taking in her shapely figure, her perky bosom and smooth stomach.

Kara's eyes widened as Percy's most serious injuries began to seal themselves almost instantly. "Great Rao," she murmured. "How are you healing?"

Percy groaned as he felt his knee set itself properly and the ligaments begin to sew themselves back together. "It's a little difficult to explain," he admitted. "But on my earth, the Greek gods are real, and still exist. Poseidon is my father."

Kara looked, and felt, stunned. "So you're … a god?"

"Demigod," he corrected. "My mom is mortal – that is, human."

Kara realized that it was only fair she admit that she wasn't fully human, if he was willing to. "I'm not human either," she said, getting straight to the point. "I'm from a planet known as Krypton."

Percy blinked back at her. "You're an alien?" he concluded.

"Yeah. I thought it was only fair for you to know since you look like you want to pick up where we left off." She gestured to his hardness.

"Do you have, like, tentacles or something?" he asked.

"No, no, nothing like that," she said. "My physical appearance is the exact same as a human's. It's just the yellow sun of this solar system that gives me my powers, under the red sun or kept underground for a long time I'm the same as any human, except for some differences in my DNA."

Percy nodded slowly. "I didn't understand most of the second half there, but it sounds fine to me." Having mostly recovered from his wounds, and the remaining ones healing quickly or being negligible enough that they could wait for the time being, he got off the bench and pulled Kara flush against him. Her face reddened as she felt his hardness between her legs, rubbing against her panties, and the water from the shower wasn't the only reason her panties were soaked through.

Percy was a fair few inches taller than her, and had to crane his neck down to kiss her. She quickly put an end to that, hovering a few inches off the ground so that they were on the same level. They kissed passionately, their lips pressed together and their tongues both seeking entrance into the other's mouth. It was less of a game of dominance than it was two people desperately wanting to taste the other.

Percy's hands unclipped her bra from behind her back and Kara leaned back slightly to pull it off and throw it near her skirt and cape. His hands ran down her sides and to her rear, fondling her cheeks. His lips trailed a searing hot path down her neck and bosom, his tongue flicking around her perky tits before he sealed his lips around one of the hard nipples.

Percy continued to fondle her ass through the soaked panties. She wrapped her legs around his back, trapping and squeezing his cock between their hips. Percy's legs couldn't quite support them yet, so she continued to resist gravity. Kara ran her hands through his messy locks of hair as he buried his face between her breasts and played with her sensitive nipples.

He moved his hands away from her buttocks and Kara floated back down to the ground, her hands still locked behind his neck to kiss him one last, lingering time. Percy turned her around and tried to ignore his throbbing erection as he kneeled behind her. He hooked his fingers underneath her panties and slowly lowered them. The wet fabric clung to her skin, and he kissed every inch of the milky flesh he exposed. Her pert ass was incredible, and Percy couldn't help but dig his fingers into her cheeks, massaging her buttocks, before pulling her panties the rest of the way down.

Percy pushed Kara towards the bench, and she kneeled on the bench, presenting her booty to him. He crouched behind her and kissed between her cheeks and then down to her wetness. Her sultry aroma filled his nose and tongue. He traced his tongue along her lower lips and then licked directly along her slit.

"Oh, great Rao," she murmured. She hissed a quick breath as his tongue slid into her and began to lick her out. Her breath hitched once again as he gave long, sensuous licks inside her, before removing his tongue and flicking it against her clit before pushing it back into her entrance.

Percy's cock twitched from the sexy moans she emitted. His imagination went wild as he licked her out, imagining the feel of her entrance around his cock. He wondered how tight she would feel around his prick and how great her wetness would feel. He removed his tongue once again, nibbling gently on her clit before slowly moving backwards to her ass. He slid two fingers into her wetness and pumped them inside her.

Percy pressed his lips to Supergirl's round rump. His fingers massaged her round ass as the it was showered with water, before parting her cheeks and dipping his tongue inside her. Kara gave a delighted moan as she felt his tongue prod into her asshole. She rode her hips back against him, rubbing her pert butt against his face. His tongue licked around her hole before dipping back in and licking out her hole. He continued to pump two fingers into her core, speeding up as he went. He also manipulated the water from the shower, coalescing particles of water to squeeze her breasts, tease her nipples, and pinch her clit.

The wetness of the shower made it somewhat difficult to tell, but judging by the tightening of her pussy around his fingers and her deeper moans and more frequent exclamations, Percy figured he had brought her over the edge at least two or three times by the time he pulled away from her sweet core and tight asshole.

He got to his feet, and Kara stood up with him, but stayed facing away from him. He spread her legs a bit more and then positioned his manhood under her womanhood and slid in slowly, but eagerly welcomed the her wetness. He groaned into her shoulder as her tightness was everything he had hoped for and more, squeezing and caressing and massaging his throbbing pole.

For her part, Kara released another erotic moan from the sensation of him inside her. He felt even bigger inside her than he had in her hands or in her mouth or between her feet. He filled her up unlike anything she had ever experienced, and made her throw her head back onto his shoulder, moaning upwards uncontrollably. "Ohh, great Rao!" she exclaimed.

Percy put both hands on her hips and thrusted up and into her wet core. Their height differential made it a little awkward, but after a couple of thrusts Kara realized what was wrong and took flight once again, accommodating his size and allowing him to stand up straight. His hands on her hips roamed across her front, groping her bosom and tugging on her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Kara let out occasional moans of pleasure in time with his deep thrusts, burying his shaft all the way inside her and then pulling out until only the tip was still inside her, before slamming her back onto his cock.

Kara cried out in ecstasy. Percy moved his right hand down from her right breast and pinched her clit as she came, coating his prick with her sweetness. Her climax made her pussy clamp down tightly around Percy's tool, an almost painful pleasure so great that he had to focus entirely on not blowing his load right then and there. He bit the impenetrable skin of her right shoulder, and once her vice-like grip on his phallus had eased up and loosened a bit, he pulled out of her.

She turned around immediately, still floating at his height, and immediately gave him a long, passionate kiss. After several long moments she drew away, but stayed close enough that he could feel her breath against his lips. "That was amazing," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I think the water may have helped," he admitted. "But I'm fine."

Kara was relieved to hear that: the last time a guy had made her come on his cock, it hadn't ended well for him.

She gave him another, softer kiss, and hovered a little higher before lowering herself down his shaft. Percy's strong arms came around her back back and lifted her up. He guided his rock hard shaft underneath her wetness, teasing her slit with his tip. Kara put her hands on his shoulders as Percy gradually lowered her onto his pole, burying him inside her warmth. Kara stopped floating, allowing gravity to take over, and now Percy was able to support them both, though he staggered a bit initially, having expected her to be a little lighter.

Percy groaned a little at how tight she was. He buried his face against her shoulder, kissing her pale flesh. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she tingled in arousal. She breathed heavily as the biggest cock she had ever seen drove into her pussy, filling her up until he had sheathed himself to the hilt, those heavy balls dangling under her ass. She pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Kara had always enjoyed the male figure, and the backside was no exception. As her heels pressed into his ass, she could feel how tight his ass was.

With her hands still on his shoulders, Kara began to lift herself up and down on his shaft. Percy let her control the tempo for the time being, burying his face between her perky tits. His hands reached around her to play with her round ass. Her breasts were quite big and firm, Percy thought they might even be D cups, but her ass was even plumper and rounder. He squeezed her ass and massaged her milky flesh. Her firm bosom bounced against his face. He moved a hand from her ass to palm one of her tits while he sucked and kissed the other.

Percy's hard shaft drove into her tight pussy. He grabbed her long, slender legs and started to thrust up and into her. Kara moaned, "Oh, oh, _oh my god_!" Her wetness coated his prick as she bucked her hips against him. The way his pole pushed inside her pussy was incredible to her, he felt so long and so hard.

He let her down, and their lips once again danced together passionately. She could feel his cock against her, and because she was so much shorter than him and his cock was so long, the tip nearly reached her tits. He groaned into her mouth as she encircled his shaft in her hand and stroked him, bending down a little to jerk him against her tits.

She parted their lips slightly. "Do you like that?" Kara asked. "My tits against your big cock?"

"So good," he murmured against her lips.

She pulled herself down a little and pressed his cock between her big tits. Supergirl pulled her breasts up and down, massaging his dick. She kissed his tip, and then slowly kissed her way back up his chest until their lips were locked together again.

"I don't suppose you know of anywhere a bit more comfortable?" he asked.

Kara turned off the water. "I'm sure my bedroom would do the trick."

She spun around until he was dry, while Percy simply dried himself in an instant. She pulled the door off its hinges, figuring that she could fix it later, and then grabbed her clothes and Percy and flew back to her apartment. Thankfully she always kept her window open, and she was able to fly right inside her apartment and into her bedroom. Percy didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as he pushed Kara onto the bed and pulled himself on top of her.

He didn't bother teasing Kara, she was already so wet for him and they were both already so desperate for one another that he didn't see the point. He buried himself in her to the base, his throbbing tool pushing past her nether lips until they were joined at the hips. Percy leaned down to press his lips against hers and pushed his shaft into her with slow, deep thrusts.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Percy murmured. Kara gave a little moan of approval, words failing her from the pleasure that coursed through her veins.

Percy's hands roamed all over Supergirl's tight body, over her firm bosom and then down to her long legs. He lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, and kissed the inside of her left ankle while he thrusted down and into her. His throbbing manhood pulsed and pumped inside her. He kissed the rest of her foot and then sucked on one of her pretty little toes. "Fuck, Kara, your feet are so soft," he said.

He moved his hands around her legs and squeezed her firm mounds. Her silky wetness caressed his shaft, making it increasingly more difficult to not explode inside her. He switched his attention from her left foot to her right foot, licking and kissing her toes.

"You're so big," she moaned, having apparently regained her ability to speak. She couldn't believe how full she felt with him inside her. As demeaning as it sounded, it felt like he completed her, like without him she had always been missing something.

Kara's pussy clamped down around Percy's hard tool. He groaned against her feet as her fluids gushed all over his cock, nearly strangling his manhood. Without the water all around him, it was more difficult to hang on, but by some Herculean effort he managed to avoid coming.

They rolled over leaving Kara above him. "Oh Percy… I've needed this for so long..." And she leaned back and kissed him soundly on the lips. Without breaking eye contact with him, she slowly lifted her hips up just a little, and slowly reached down to guide him into her. Her hands were a little shaky as she wrapped her fingers around him, she pulled it back just a little, so that it touched her entrance, the tip of his manhood spreading her moist lips apart. Her heart was pounding; her breathing a little shallow as she slowly guided him into herself, a long awaited moan escaping her lips as she felt him slide into her. Percy held onto her hips as she gently sank herself onto him, she felt so warm inside, so wet; he could barely think straight as he arched his back against the bed to push himself further and further into her. It felt wonderful, the way her femininity enveloped him, almost squeezed him as she sent his nerves into disarray. He looked up to her face, Kara had her eyes closed, her mouth hanging open slightly as she slowly raised her hips again, readying herself for the second thrust. She certainly was enjoying it. Her face was of pure pleasure as he heard her whisper his name as she lowered her hips onto Percy's manhood.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, working herself into a slow rhythm by using her thighs to slide her hips up and down his shaft. She leaned her chest forward into his face, silently telling Percy to tease her nipples again with his mouth. He didn't need any encouragement; he was already opening his mouth, intending to suckle on her breasts when he noticed her starting to lean against him. Percy had to smile, she wanted it so badly, and he was going to give her everything. He placed his hands around her back and leaned back, slowly pulling her body with him, bringing him closer to arouse those round, pink nipples.

Kara could hear the soft suckling sounds Percy was making as he tongued her nipples, taking great pleasure in all the attention she was getting from this handsome young man. Her breathing was becoming a little strained, sucking in gasps of air as she moved her hips up and down, faster and faster, and soon enough, her feminine juices started to flow, trickling down his shaft and in between his thighs. Her body was completely taking over. She wouldn't be able to stop, or slow down even if she tried, as the tingling sensation spread around her body, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh yes... yes... mmm… Oh Percy..." Supergirl was letting out soft moans with every thrust, almost whimpering as she tried to hold on, hold on just a bit longer to savour every moment as she made love to this fantastic man. But it was too much, the intensity of being with him was so much more, it had been so long since she had been intimate with another man, and Percy's groans, his little whispers, the way their hips moved together, it was causing her body to quickly bubble, feeling her orgasm fast approaching.

She didn't want it to end so soon, but the way he was pushing himself deeper inside her, the way her body reacted as they both quickened the pace, she couldn't help it, and before she could even take one last look into his eyes as they made love, she lost her grip. With one final thrust, her body exploded with ecstasy, her hands gripping his chest as wave after wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her entire body, moaning his name, releasing all that pent up sexual frustration she had kept within her for so long.

Kara wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as her orgasm slowly washed away. Her hips were still shaking, jerking a few more times as the feeling slowly drained out of her, taking away all the sexual frustration with it. This was what her body craved for, his manhood still inside her as her body shuddered with pleasure until all was quiet in her room, except for the heavy breathing of the two occupants. As her body finally started to relax, she waited for her breathing to calm, and still embracing Percy and stroking his hair, she murmured words of appreciation into his ears, telling him how wonderful it was.

She could still feel his throbbing manhood inside her, waiting to be satisfied. She began to move her hips up and down again, stimulating him, making sure to push herself down as far as she could, as Percy closed his eyes and started groaning, pulling her to him as he again started matching every one of her thrusts. His breathing becoming deeper; he buried his face in her chest as he ground his hips in and out of her, faster and faster until he was just barely holding on. He managed to look up seconds before he reached his end, asking her with his eyes. She knew what he was asking.

"It's okay, Percy... you can let go... I want it inside me…" She smiled down at him as he closed his eyes and exploded inside her, releasing himself with long spurts of come, shoving his hips upwards. A feeling of utter bliss flowed through his body.

After the shivers resided, his muscles started to relax, his heart rate slowing down as he gradually, slowly, recovered from his orgasm. He could hardly move. His body was spent and all he wanted to do was sit there, and just hold her in his arms for a little while, wait for his body to come back down from wherever. His arms still wrapped around her, his head still against her chest, he tried to calm his breathing down, basking in the faint odour of her femininity, her perfume and sweat, almost drifting to sleep from the blissful feeling and exhaustion. The slightly older woman was still hugging him, stroking his hair, coddling him, cooing softly in his ear and giving all the comfort only a woman can give. It was heavenly. He could die right then and die a happy man.

Maybe he wasn't in such a rush to return to his earth after all.

 **A/N** : Poll for the M is for chapter is up on my profile.


	38. L is for Laurel, Lana, Lena, and Lois

L is for Laurel Lance (Arrow), Lois Lane (Smallville), Lana Lang (Smallville), and Lena Luthor (Supergirl)

 **A/N** : This is a sequel to the last chapter. It takes place vaguely during Supergirl season 2, sometime before Arrow season 1, and around season 6-7 of Smallville.

Also since apparently FFN decided not to send out email alerts last Monday, feel free to go back one chapter and read K is for Kara Zor-El before this.

Percy's brow furrowed as he jotted down details from the newest witness' testimony. It had been months since he had arrived on this earth, and Kara had roped him into working with her at Cat Co. as a journalist. Thankfully he had managed to convince her to not wear those silly glasses as well.

His relationship with Kara had been a tad complex over the past months. They had briefly dated, but it hadn't worked out too well, partially because of his continued desire to eventually return to his earth. However, they remained friends and continued to have a better than friends relationship, and neither had truly dated since.

This case had originally been one for Kara to report on, but Cat Grant had deemed it a conflict of interest for her due to her friendship with the accused's sister. That had led Percy to where he was, in Starling City, at what was being deemed the court case of the century, the trial of Lex Luthor.

The reporter next to Percy, a woman in her early twenties for the Daily Prophet, turned to him with a small smile. "Cat Co., huh?"

He nodded. "You must be the famous Lois Lane." He recognized her from her Pulitzer Award, but mostly because Kara had identified her as being her cousin's crush.

"So what do you think of the case?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm writing an article, not an editorial," he said. "If he's guilty, I hope he gets found guilty."

"He's guilty," she said confidently. "I've run into him a few times. In fact, that witness is a good friend of mine." She gestured towards the witness at the stand, where a petite woman with vaguely Asian features and dark hair stood. Percy knew from her swearing in that she was Lana Lang.

Miss Lang was dismissed by Starling City's ADA, and a few minutes later the accused's sister, Lena Luthor, was called to the stand. Percy made sure to pay attention to her, as she was a friend of Kara's and had met a couple of times in passing. He noticed Lois frowning as the ADA Laurel Lance began interrogating Luthor. The ADHD part of his mind noted the odd amount of people with L.L initials.

"Not a fan?" he asked Lois.

"Never met a Luthor I've trusted," she said. "Well, none that I've trusted for more than a few minutes."

"I trust her," he admitted. "At least, one of my best friends does. She's a reporter here at Cat Co., you may have heard of her, Kara Danvers?"

Lois' brow furrowed. "Funny thing is, I've actually met a Kara before. I doubt it's the same girl, though, although I'm sure it's not a common name either."

Percy knew for a fact that she had met Kara before, but chose not to tell her. In the unlikely case that she knew Kara's cousin was Superman, she'd be able to connect the dots easily.

Lois was shocked, to say the least, when Lena dramatically sold her brother out. Between her testimony and Luthor's ex-girlfriend Lana's, it was an easy job for the talented ADA Laurel Lance to prove his guilt. He was found guilty, and would have an additional trial in a few weeks to ascertain his sentencing.

Percy congratulated Lena while Lois congratulated Lana on having managed the apparently impossible of proving Lex Luthor's guilt. They were still talking when the ADA came down, a little flustered from having successfully found Luthor guilty.

"Miss Lance, _Daily Prophet_ , can I have a moment of your time?" Lois asked.

"Miss Lance, Cat Co., may I ask just a couple of questions?" Percy quickly added.

Laurel gave a cursory look to the three women and sole man. "These two friends of yours?" she asked Lana and Lena. Both women gave mixed reviews. "You know what? I was planning on inviting you two to my apartment for some celebratory drinks, why don't you two come with us? Nothing we say makes the papers, of course," she added.

They both agreed, and a couple hours later all five were well into Laurel's liquor cabinet. Lois went to grab another bottle, and on her way past Percy tripped. Percy instinctively reached out and grabbed around her waist, and Lois fell clumsily onto his lap. Unfortunately, of perhaps fortunately, Percy had been surrounded by four very attractive women for hours now, Lois for even longer, and their short skirts, tight pants, and increasingly unbuttoned blouses had all combined to give him a raging boner, which Lois just happened to sit on.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" she yelled as she got up hastily. Her face flushed as she tried to avoid looking down, only to fail. Now that she knew what to look for, it was easy to see the very long, thick bulge in his pants. "That is… that looks massive," she whispered. The other three women were giving her confused looks. Had she had a few less drinks, she probably would have stopped there, if not before, for fear of jeopardizing the relationship she hoped to someday have with Clark, if he ever trusted her enough to tell her he was Superman.

Instead, she said, "Can I see it?"

Percy, like Lois, had had quite a bit to drink. He had a greater alcohol tolerance, but was still feeling very fuzzy. If he hadn't had so much to drink, he may have remembered how much he cared about Kara. "If you're sure," he said.

The other three women watched with bated breaths as Lois kneeled between the sitting man's legs. She unlatched his belt and then lowered his pants to his knees. Four sets of eyes bugged out, and the three women came closer to watch as the star reporter stroked his bulge through his underwear. Percy stood up and moved away from his couch to give them better access between his legs. Lois pulled down his underwear, her hazel eyes widening in awe at his size. All four women stopped and stared at his meaty manhood before moving into action.

Lois went right at him, grabbing a hold of his cock and taking his manhood into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as the amazing sensation of her lips around his shaft was soon joined by Laurel's tongue moving along his shaft, and Lana's lips taking one of his heavy balls into her mouth. Lena, meanwhile, pulled his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, and then removed his socks as well. Then she joined Lana in taking his swinging testicle into her mouth, and the two women worked together to suckle his come-filled balls.

Laurel's soft hand wrapped around Percy's base while she licked along the side. Lois parted her lips around his tip and licked his slit, getting her first taste of his erection. She gradually pushed her mouth down his shaft until his cock was deep inside her mouth, with half his shaft still being licked by Laurel. The two witnesses continued to suck on his balls, switching positions and letting their spittle drop along his balls and into the other's mouth.

Laurel stopped licking his shaft and instead stroked the lower half of his shaft against Lois' mouth. As Lois steadily managed to take his cock deeper and deeper inside her mouth, Laurel's stroking became shorter but faster, until she was squeezing and swiftly jerking off his base while Lois bobbed her head up and down nearly the entirety of his cock. Lois moaned and hummed around his prick, while Lena and Lana allowed his balls to slip out. Lana squeezed his balls together and Lena licked along them, getting them nice and wet while Lana massaged them.

Laurel let go of his shaft and watched as Lois managed to fit his entire length in her throat. Then Laurel began to unbutton his shirt, kissing up Percy's happy trail and chest as she moved his shirt away. Percy pulled apart his tie and tossed it with the rest of his clothes as Laurel slowly, sensuously stroked his chest and pushed his shirt aside. The sexy lawyer ran her hands all over his pecs and chest and up to his shoulders, worshipping his body.

Percy curled his hand into her wavy hair, which was brown at the scalp but became blonde closer to the tips. He pulled her face towards his and their lips met, tasting alcohol in the other and not minding in the least. She trailed her long fingers all over his torso, squeezing his muscles and playing with his nipples. She unbuttoned her charcoal grey suit jacket and the light pink blouse under it to her abdomen, and then pulled her breasts out of her tan-coloured bra.

Percy's rough hands caressed her bosom, squeezing the milky flesh of her firm tits. Below them, the Luthor heiress was stroking Laurel's saliva along his shaft, and now Lois let go of his cock and Lena took his cockhead between her curved pink lips. Percy couldn't help, despite holding Laurel's amazing rack in his hands, that Lena may well have been the most beautiful girl in the world, though his dick being in her mouth certainly didn't hurt his perception. She looked up at him with earnest eyes as she forced herself down his shaft.

When Lena got roughly half way down his shaft, she reached Lois and Lana, who's lips were wrapped around his shaft and kissing one another. Their tongues intertwined around his thick shaft, and as Lena pushed further down they yielded and moved down to his base. Soon, Lena had managed to fit his entire manhood in her mouth. Lois and Lana now pulled away entirely and, with mutual shrugs, leaned forward and made out with one another directly, their tongues darting into one another's mouths.

This continued for several minutes, with Percy standing, Laurel slightly to his side kissing him, both fondling one another. Lena was buried between Percy's legs, bobbing up and down his shaft while her soft hand rubbed little circles against his balls. Behind Lena but also on their knees, Lois and Lana made out, roughly fondling one another through their tops.

Laurel was the first to pull away, her face flushed and her panties stained with her wetness. The other three women moved back as well, Lena giving his tip a long kiss before she finally joined them. Percy was a little confused at first, but was soon happy to see them taking their clothes off.

The gorgeous young attorney Laurel Lance was the first to take her clothes off, possibly because she was already partly naked and her bra was digging in uncomfortably under her breasts. She undid the last few buttons of her suit-jacket and blouse before pulling them off. Her tan coloured bra went next, which had been holding her breasts up. It was a testament to the perkiness of those breasts that they only lowered a bit from the absence of the bra below them. Percy drank in the sight of her marvellous melons while she pulled off her belt and unzipped her dark, semi-formal jeans. She turned around to remove the jeans, bending over to pull down her pants and displaying her round buttocks. The thong underneath was drenched in her wetness and clung between her lower lips until she pulled that off as well. Percy's cock swelled at the sight of her bare ass with the slight tan line and her small hole. When she turned back around, Percy took in her thick bush of dark hair.

Lana went next, wearing red high heels and a tight white dress. Lois had unzipped the back while Percy had been preoccupied with ogling Laurel's ass, and as she stepped out of her shoes she turned to the side so that Percy could see the incredible side view of her firm bosom, tiny waist and round butt. Then she allowed her dress to fall down to her ankles and stepped out of it, leaving her in white cotton panties and no bra. Her exposed nipples were rock hard, and as she turned around she squeezed her panties between her cheeks before she pulled them down, showing off how pert her ass was. She turned back around, and Percy's cock throbbed painfully at the sight of her long legs, the trimmed line of pubic hair, and the wet, pink lips underneath.

Lena followed suit, wearing a black dress. Percy couldn't help but feel stunned at how gorgeous she was, her dark hair framing her pale, slightly freckled face and pale blue eyes. She was wearing black dress, and soon pulled that off to reveal her sheer black bra and panties, matching in a way that could only be intentional. Her bust strained against her bra, larger than Lana's but perhaps smaller than Laurel's, but not by much. Her small nipples were light pink and were exposed as she removed her bra and then her panties, which clung wetly to her inner thighs. Unlike Lana's trimmed pubic region and Laurel's thick bush, she was entirely shaven above her pussy, a delicious looking pair of pink lower lips. Percy's manhood pulsed with anticipation.

Finally, Lois was wearing a suit jacket with a charcoal grey blouse and skirt. She slipped off her skirt first, revealing her blue panties, and then removed her jacket and slowly, teasingly undid her shirt. She was eventually left in the blue panties and a white bra with red dots which barely held in her straining bust. Her tits were significantly larger than any of the others, and Percy's cock twitched as she removed her damp panties, displaying her thick rump. She turned back around, allowing Percy to see the trimmed strip of hair above her pussy. She finally unclipped her bra, allowing those big, perky, DD sized breasts to fall out, with erect nipples begging to be suckled. Pre-come drizzled out of Percy's cockhead as he took in the four nude women.

"Fuck, you're all so hot," he groaned. Between Lois' luscious knockers, Lana's long legs and beautiful pussy lips, Laurel's round ass, and Lena's gorgeous face and perky tits, he could imagine fucking them for days on end and not do everything he wanted to do.

Laurel led them to her bedroom and got on her hands and knees on the bed. Percy supposed that since she was playing host, she might as well get his cock first. He got onto the bed behind her, taking her firm buttocks into his hands and positioning his thick cock behind her. He spanked upwards against her ass, making her buttocks bounce against his dick. He pressed his cockhead against her lower lips, amazed by how wet she felt, and eased his way inside her. She gave a sigh of pleasure as his long shaft slid smoothly inside her.

Percy didn't stop pushing forward until he was balls deep inside her. He groaned, he was incredibly warm and tight, but not painfully so. Her wetness eagerly welcomed him and pulled him deeply inside. She moaned as he began to thrust and pump inside her, filling her up like no man ever had before. She rode back against him, bucking her hips and bouncing her ass along his shaft. Laurel's moans were quieted after a few more seconds, as Lena sat down in front of her and pulled her face into her lap, her pale thighs closing around the lawyer's face.

Laurel happily licked out the shaven pussy in front of her. She nibbled around the Luthor heiress' clit and teased her pussy, until Lena grabbed her hair and forced her further into her wetness. Percy maintained his smooth thrusts into Laurel from behind while Lena looked up at him from over Laurel, playing with her breasts and biting her lower lip sexily.

Lana and Lois were buried with one another. Lana had seen Lois in bikinis and tight fitting shirts before, yet she somehow had never thought her tits were so big before! She worshipped the fleshy melons with her hands and sealed her lips around one of the perky, erect pink nipples. With Lana's head lowered to suckle her, the journalist played with her hands through her hair and reached behind her to squeeze her fleshy cheeks. She moaned into the air as Lana suddenly inserted two fingers into her and twisted her hard nipple between her teeth.

Percy's balls bounced heavily against Laurel's ass. His hands roamed all over her back and sides before settling at the nape of her neck. He trailed his hands through her hair and tugged on the long strands, yanking her up roughly and bending her body into a U-shape. Lena looked up at him, slightly affronted from not having Laurel pleasuring him anymore, but pumped two fingers inside herself while she watched the attorney get fucked.

Percy's right hand held Laurel's head up. He switched hands and trailed his right hand back down her side and back before he arrived at her buttocks. She released loud cries of ecstasy with every powerful thrust into her, and as he slid two fingers into her asshole, she gave a cry of pleasure and came undone around him. Percy continued to fuck her roughly and fingered her ass.

"Oh my fucking God, yes!" Laurel exclaimed as she came down from her high. "Put that big cock in my ass!"

If Percy was surprised at all by her offer, he didn't show it. His cock was coated with her fluids as he pulled himself out and pressed his tip against her rosebud. She gave a long, sensual moan as his cockhead, and then his shaft, slowly filled her bowels until he was balls deep inside her once again, this time inside her ass.

His thrusts started off slow, but as Laurel rode her hips back against his, he sped up with his thrusts and became rougher. "Oh, yes," Laurel breathed. "Fuck my ass, just like that." He let go of her hair and she buried herself back between Lena's legs, and within a few moments Lena came against her face.

Percy groaned as his balls built up and he felt them about ready to burst. He thrusted inside Laurel's ass a few more times, hard enough to make her come on his dick once again, before he exploded inside her, filling her bowels with his load. He spilled his seed inside her and pulled out, thrusting his prick between her cheeks as a few more spurts shot onto her lower back.

Lena got up and crawled over to them. Percy moved back slightly as she climbed over and squeezed Laurel's juicy buttocks between her fingers. She leaned forward and licked the drops of Percy's load from her lower back and then trailed her tongue down between Laurel's cheeks and began licking the come from her asshole.

Lana and Lois separated, Lois' juices trickling down her legs. Percy turned onto his back and lay on the bed. Lois kneeled between his legs and wrapped her big tits around his softening shaft. Percy let out a soft groan as she rubbed her breasts against his manhood. Within seconds he had sprung back up and was fully hard once again. Lois gave a surprised look at how quickly he had hardened, but she grabbed handfuls of her tits to squeeze them around his shaft. She leaned forward to lick around his head while giving him the tittyfuck of a lifetime before taking the crown of his manhood into her mouth and sucking on his head.

Percy sat up and tried to run his hands through Lois' hair, but Lana pushed him back down and swung a long leg over his chest. She straddled his chest and then moved up his body to sit on his face. His hands came up to caress her sides while he kissed her inner thighs and buried his nose in the trimmed patch of hair. Lana's scent filled his nostrils and he could taste her wetness on her thighs; she tasted and smelled incredible, like strawberry ice cream, with an aroma that made Percy's cock twitch between Lois' jugs. He wasn't particularly experienced in pleasuring women with his tongue, but he was a quick learner, and despite Lana's legs clamped over his ears he could hear her moans and taste her wetness to know what he was doing right, and before long he had her bucking her hips against his tongue.

Lena inserted three fingers inside Laurel and pumped inside her, while also licking Percy's seed from her ass. Her tongue flicked in and out of Laurel's asshole, making her push her buttocks up and against her face. Lena wrapped her arms around her waist, rubbing Laurel's clit vigorously while tonguing her dark hole.

Lana cried out in ecstasy as her fluids spilled all over Percy's face. He licked up all her liquids until she slumped off of him. Lois removed her tits from around his cock and straddled his lap, his cock pointing up against her stomach. She gave his cock a few slow jerks before guiding him inside her.

She let out a pleased sigh as she sank her depths down onto him until they were joined at the hips. Her soft hands rubbed all over his sculpted chest. She braced her hands against his pecs and pulled herself up his shaft, her glistening fluids coating his shaft, and lowered herself back down. Her bosom bounced in time with her motions, and Percy's hands were magnetically drawn up her sides to cup her breasts. As Lois became more comfortable with riding his manhood, she removed her hands from his chests and held his hands against her breasts.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned. "You're so big, it's so good!"

Percy leaned up to seal his lips around her nipples, but before he could, Lena pushed him back down and straddled his face, facing towards Lois. Lois faced the sister of the man she so loathed, and they slowly leaned towards each other and kissed above Percy. They both rocked their hips against Percy's face and hips. Percy's hands wrapped around Lena's thighs and squeezed her buttocks, his tongue stretching out into her wetness. Her taste was pleasant, yet somewhat citrusy, almost like orange. Her taste flooded his senses as his tongue reached further inside her core.

Lana and Laurel fingered themselves as they watched the other two women ride Percy. Laurel noticed Lana fingering herself, and crossed the room to get to her. She buried her face in Lana's lap, licking her moisture from her inner thighs. Lana threaded her hands through her hair, her nipples hard enough to cut diamonds, and pushed Laurel onto her back. She climbed on top of her, sitting on her face in such a way that still allowed her to bury her face in Laurel's crotch.

Lana squirmed on top of Laurel, and Laurel squirmed underneath her, as both women licked the other out. Elsewhere, Lois' wetness allowed her to slide up and down Percy's shaft while Lena rode his face, her citrusy flavour flooding his tongue. "Oh my god, yes!" Lois cried into Lena's mouth. They fondled the other's round tits, squeezing the hard tips between their fingers. Lois came undone around Percy's shaft, her fluids spilling onto his cock hips as she came powerfully. Her inner walls clamped around his shaft, squeezing him so hard that he felt ready to burst.

Percy nibbled on Lena's lower lips, licking inside her and gently biting her engorged clit. Her juices flooded his tongue just as he felt his balls about to unload. As if by some preternatural ability, Lois pulled off of him at that exact moment. She straddled his thighs and jerked his hard cock while he buried his face between Lena's thighs, and his balls unloaded, spurting ropes of semen up and onto her tits. Lois squeezed his balls while continuing to jerk him off, wanting to milk him for every last drop of his load.

Lois slumped off of Percy and lay on her back next to him. Lana removed herself from atop Laurel and approached Lois, giving Laurel the chance to pounce on Percy. Lana pushed the journalist's luscious knockers together, causing some of Percy's come to drip between them, and began to lick the seed from her tits.

Lena pulled off of Percy, giving him a moment to breathe, but only a moment as Laurel almost immediately replaced her. Her juices trickled onto Percy's face while she twisted around to lie flat on top of him. She wrapped her hand around the base of his soft cock and took him into her mouth, easily able to swallow his entire cock. Her tongue thrummed along the bottom of his shaft and she reached under his cock to fondle his balls, playing with his depleted scrotum. His cock responded almost immediately, hardening in her mouth. She kept his cock all the way inside her until he had nearly reached his full length and she could no longer fit him easily.

Laurel then bobbed along his thick shaft, her hand around his base and her other hand stroking his balls. While she did this, Percy's tongue flicked inside her wetness. Her taste was quite different from the others; whereas Lana and Lena both had fruity tastes, she tasted more musky and fragrant. Her thighs closed around his face as his tongue pleasured her wetness for the second time that night. Laurel gave a surprised jerk against him as felt a second tongue inside her, this one prodding between her fleshy cheeks. She pulled her mouth off Percy's cock for a brief moment to look around, see Lena Luthor's eyes closed as she plunged her tongue into her dark hole, and then returned to servicing the throbbing erection in front of her.

Lana had finished licking Lois' tits clean of Percy's sperm, and had also licked clean her stomach and down into her pubic hair of the drops of semen that had spilled between her tits. Lana pushed Lois' tits together once again and suckled on Lois' erect nipples. In response, Lois trailed her hand through her long, shiny black hair, and pumped two fingers into her tight core. Lois also used her thumb to rub, just above her pussy, against her clit. She pulled her fingers out a few moments later and sucked on her two fingers, savouring the sweet, fruity taste of her friend's vagina.

Laurel gave a muffled cry, Percy's dick still filling her mouth, as her thighs tightened around Percy's head with the pair of tongues inside her. She rolled off Percy and climbed onto Lena, freeing up Percy to get off the bed. Lana, seeing the well-hung journalist free for the moment, pulled herself from Lois' big tits and walked over to Percy. She kneeled in front of Percy, forcing his shaft into her mouth until she managed to fit his entire length. Then he pulled her back up from under the armpits and turned her away from him, facing the wall. He crouched behind her and buried his face between her thighs, tasting her fragrant, fruity flavour once more.

Lena turned Lois onto her back and kneeled between legs. If there was one thing Lois Lane had never expected, it was the sister of Lex Luthor to be eating her out, burying her tongue into her wetness and rubbing her index finger through Lois' trimmed strip of pubic hair. Lois was taken out of her thoughts as Laurel climbed on top of her, straddling her face so that her wetness dripped onto her face. Lois was eager to bury her face in her snatch, her nose buried in Laurel's thick bush. Her hands groped all over Laurel's round ass before sticking three fingers into her tight hole, which had been stretched out so much by Percy that the trio of fingers had room to pump inside her.

Percy slid one finger into Lana's tight wetness, and moved his tongue from her juicy cunt to her ass. He slobbered his tongue all over her cheeks before sliding it into her dark hole. The musky scent of her ass filled his nostrils as he licked out her anal cavity and inserted a second finger into his measured pumps inside her. He finally removed his fingers from her snatch and, with a final kiss on each of her round buttocks, stood up behind her. He trailed his wet fingers over her shoulder, and Lana turned to take his fingers into her mouth, licking her own fluids off his appendages.

Percy guided his extremely erect manhood to her nether lips. His shaft rubbed against her asshole, sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. He teased her lips with his tip and then slowly slid inside her. Lana's hands were flat against the wall, her mouth opened in a silent cry of ecstasy. Percy kissed and bit her shoulder, amazed by how tight she was, tighter than both Laurel and Lois, even tighter than Laurel's sphincter. To be fair, he doubted anything was tighter than Lana's womanhood, even his fist wrapped around his cock wasn't this tight. Her sheath fit his sword perfectly, like a glove, tight and warm around his shaft. He cock stretched her out, and as his balls pressed against her thighs his tip pushed into the brink, filling her entirely.

After a long few seconds of adjusting to one another, he pulled back, leaving just the tip still inside, before shoving back into her, slamming his hips against hers. He soon picked up the pace, his strong arms wrapped around her trim stomach and squeezing her firm bosom from behind. Lana's tight, juicy ass bounced against Percy's back with every thrust up and into her from behind. He pulled her arms behind her back and held both wrists together in one hand, while his other hand roamed over her front. Her juices gushed all over his hardness as he increased his speed inside her tight confines. She moaned and cried out as she came on his dick.

Laurel bucked against Lois' face as her fluids gushed onto the star reporter's face, only moments before Lois joined her in ecstasy, squirting forcefully onto Lena's face. Lena dutifully lapped all of Lois' fluids from the source until Lois came down from her high. Then Laurel climbed off of Lois, leaving Lois free to sit up. She licked Lena's face clean of her fluids, and Lena licked Laurel's juices from her face. Lena sat on Lois' lap, and the pair rubbed their sexes against the other while they kissed. They continued to scissor with one another when Laurel stood between them, and instead of making out, Lois licked out Laurel's asshole while Lena ate Laurel's pussy.

Lana's pussy clamped down on Percy's cock so hard when she came that he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He turned her around and lifted her up against the wall, allowing her long legs to wrap around his lower back while he moved her up and down his dick. They turned so that his back was facing the wall, and as Lana was brought to another high he knew that he couldn't last any longer. He buried his face in her small bosom as his balls exploded with a powerful orgasm.

Percy slowly sank to the ground as he unleashed torrid streams of his seed inside Lana's tight orifice. She sat in his lap, threading her hands through his hair while her tight cunt did all the work, milking every last drop from his balls. Percy thought he might finally be running on empty as Lana rode out his orgasm.

He wasn't exactly given much of a choice, however, as Lana got off of him and the four women all worked together to pull him back to his feet. Then Lena kneeled in between his legs and took his flaccid cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip to lick off the remnants of his come and Lana's juices, before swallowing his manhood and rubbing his balls. She could feel that his balls still had some come left in them, and breathed a little sigh of his relief around his cock at the knowledge that she would still have the chance to fuck this well-hung stud. She worked his cock in her mouth, four inches long despite being flaccid.

If Lena was surprised to feel someone squirm underneath her, she didn't show it. Lana had managed to fit under her, and Lena sat down on her face without hesitation, allowing Lana to eat out her sweet pussy. Lana lay on her back to do so, and Laurel kneeled between her legs and licked out her trimmed pussy, tasting Percy's yummy spunk. Laurel ate out Lana while Lana ate out Lena, while Lena sucked Percy's cock until he was hard within her mouth, much to his astonishment. Lois stood on Percy's side and rubbed her body against his sensuously.

Lois stretched on her toes to kiss Percy, nibbling on his lower lip. "Yeah, you wanna play with my big tits?" she asked, pulling away just far enough to speak. Percy wasn't going to decline that invitation, his hands groping her large, luscious tits. He leaned down to push her breasts together and lick her melons. He sucked on her rigid nipples one at a time, and then squeezed her tits together to suck both nipples at the same time. She played with his hair, smiling as he serviced her big tits.

Lena was no longer able to fit Percy's entire manhood easily now that it had expanded to its full length. Her saliva coated his entire shaft, and as she deepthroated as much of his dick as she could fit, she jerked off his base. Percy's hips jerked against her face as she bobbed her head up and down his thick prick; all the while, she sat on Lana's face. Lana moved back a bit, inserting two fingers into Lena's hot gash and sticking her tongue into her ass.

Percy pumped three fingers into Lois' wetness and rubbed her clit with his thumb, stimulating the engorged nub. Lois' pussy contracted around his fingers as she came moments before his cock fell out of Lena's mouth as Lana drove her over the edge, causing her to cry out in ecstasy while Lois' breath hitched and she gasped.

Percy pulled Lena to her feet and guided her back to the bed, pushing her onto her back. He kneeled between her milky thighs, burying his face against her shaven pussy and digging his tongue deep inside her. Her orange-like taste flooded his senses as he flicked his tongue inside her until her core was nice and wet. He guided his dick into her, his cockhead weeping with pre-come as he pushed into her inner warmth. She was tighter than Laurel and Lois had been, but not as tight as Lana, or Laurel's ass for that matter. Nonetheless, she was still extremely tight and warm as he pumped inside her twat.

Lena's long legs wrapped around his back as he plunged inside her, keeping him balls deep inside her. Their sweaty bodies wrapped around each other, kissing passionately as both exulted in the pleasure afforded them by the other's genitals. Percy pulled away from her lips and kissed further down her body, licking her small nipples and perky tits, smaller than Lois' and Laurel's but bigger than Lana's.

While Percy thrusted inside Lena Luthor, Laurel straddled Lena's face, and the Luthor heiress immediately licked out the attorney's tight womanhood. Laurel leaned forward, her hands groping along Lena's tits as she kissed Percy, licking his lips and tugging on his lower lip. Then Laurel turned around on Lena's face, facing away from Percy, and leaned forward to where Lana was lying down, and began licking Percy's salty seed from Lana's strawberry pussy.

That left Lois, who straddled Lena's trim stomach. She rode Lena's chest, her big tits bouncing in Percy's face. He played with her breasts and then said, "Lie down, I wanna taste you."

She lay down next to Lena further up the bed and Percy buried his face in her trimmed hair above her womanhood. He teased her lower lips with his tongue, a little surprised to find that she tasted like cinnamon, rather than fruity like the other girls had. Her musk was insanely erotic to him, making his cock twitch inside Lena as he gave in to his desires and stuck his tongue inside Lois, tasting her fully and loving the taste of her inner walls.

Percy unwrapped Lena's Los from around his torso and brought them up over her head. He had her practically bent in half as he rode into her, but she didn't show any signs of discomfort as she licked out Laurel's pussy just as fervently as before. The scent and taste of cinnamon flooded his senses and overrode his pleasure centres, causing pleasure to course through his veins like electricity. His desire for Lois' snatch had him eating her out more motivated than he had ever been to make a woman come, and within minutes he was rewarded for his efforts as her juices splashed all over his face in a violent orgasm.

He felt Lena's pussy contract around his thick cock as she came as well, her yells of ecstasy muffled between Laurel's thighs. He felt his own orgasm approaching quickly, but managed to wait until he heard Laurel and Lana both scream out their own exultations, by which time Lois and Lena had both climaxed twice more.

Percy's cock throbbed painfully. He reluctantly pulled out of Lena's cunt, and Laurel climbed off of Lena's face as Lena crawled over to him. She licked the pre-come from his tip and then forced his cock into her mouth until she reached the base. She massaged his heavy orbs while she bobbed up and down, taking his cock fully into her throat with every pump. Finally Percy could take no more, and exploded inside Lena's throat, sending jets of come into her mouth. Her mouth was quickly overfilled with his seed, and several more streams dribbled down her chin and onto her tits until his balls were completely drained.

She kept his cock in her mouth even after he had gone soft, after she had swallowed down all of his seed. Laurel, Lois, and Lana each set to work on licking the excess come from her chin and tits until she was clean of Percy's seed. Only then did she let his flaccid cock out of her mouth.

Percy lay down on the bed, and idly felt his balls, surprised at how completely empty they felt, the lightest since he had last been with Kara. He gave a small smile as the four women lay around him on the bed, one with the taste of his seed still on her tongue, another with his seed inside her womb, another with his come in her bowels, and the fourth having licked his come from her own tits. He would have to be sure to stay in contact with all four of them. He wondered idly if Kara would be interested in a threesome with Lena?

 **A/N:** Poll for the N is for chapter is up on my profile.


	39. M is for Mera

M is for Mera (DC Comics/Aquaman)

Percy stood triumphantly over his felled foe. The Atlantean had opposed him for months, trying to stop him from ascending to the position of King of Atlantis. His downed enemy started to rise, but a quick kick to the face sent him sprawling once again, blood flying from his nose. Oceanmaster, otherwise known as Orm Marius, was another son of Poseidon's, and after Poseidon, Triton, and several other Olympian gods had both been killed by the coalition of Kronos and Black Manta, Olympus had declared that the newly emptied seats had to be filled.

Orm was Percy's younger half-brother by several years, but Kronos had aged him to a few years older than Percy. He had tried to usurp Percy, and in so doing had killed Percy's mother, his step-dad, and his girlfriend, Annabeth. Percy had been on a vengeful streak ever since, and now that he had Orm at his mercy, he was not planning on making this quick.

Orm was officially imprisoned in Atlantis several hours later, and the medics' half-hearted attempts only barely kept him alive. After three weeks of mildly intensive care he was left in his prison to rot, his left eye gouged out and his right arm ending in a stump just above the elbow.

Meanwhile, Percy had worries of his own. In order for him to become the King of Atlantis, the Elders required that he have an accompanying Queen. It was a little old-fashioned and definitely corny, but the best idea Percy could come up with was a ball with all the mer-women of Atlantis invited. When the ball finally came, Percy knew that he was supposed to meet all the eligible mermaids and make an educated decision based off that.

Those plans went out the window when the first mermaid who entered was the most beautiful being Percy had ever seen.

The first thing Percy noticed was her hair. Long, wavy locks of fiery red hair flowed brightly over her shoulders and down her back, complementing her green dress. The dress fit her body perfectly and showed off an outstanding figure, the type that the term 'hour-glass' didn't do justice for. It was slightly low-cut, not low enough to appear scandalous or overly promiscuous, but low enough to display tantalizing glances of her bosom. It was tight around her waist, and was cut well above her knees, revealing her long legs.

Percy swallowed dryly, not noticing the other entrants as his eyes never strayed from this goddess among women. He made his way through the accumulating crowd until he got to her, and offered her his outstretched hand. "May I have this dance?"

She took his hand demurely, with a soft, "Of course, my prince."

The slow beat of the music hummed in the backdrop as they made their way through the room. Percy was enraptured by her fluid movements, yet his eyes never moved from hers. His sea-green eyes were locked with hers, which were the deep blue of the ocean. They both felt as though they were drowning in the other's eyes. The music swelled and they picked up their pace.

Before long they had finished their third dance, and the ballroom had filled up enough that Percy felt like no one was paying him particular attention. She made him feel like a normal mortal in comparison to her heavenly grace. They drew close to one another as a slow song came to its end, before leading into a quicker one, but they remained tightly pressed against one another. Their lips felt like they were drawn together magnetically, their heads gradually tilting to meet the other's lips.

"What's your name?" Percy asked her.

"Mera," she responded in her musical tone, "Of Xebel."

The name sounded familiar to Percy, and after a moment a lightbulb flashed in Percy's mind. "Mera of Xebel," he responded, "As in, the Princess of Xebel?"

Mera stared back at him unflinchingly. If she was at all embarrassed of being royalty in Atlantis' prison colony, she didn't show it, something that Percy could appreciate. He knew his mother wasn't a supermodel or a movie star, but he had always been proud of her nonetheless. As if Percy hadn't already seriously considered courting her, he certainly did now.

And so, Percy began courting Mera, and three months later, in accordance with the laws of Atlantis, they were wed and made King and Queen of Atlantis. There had been some objections from the elders at a Queen from Xebel, but neither Percy nor Mera were the type to respect their elders.

On the day of their wedding, Mera wore the same green dress she had worn when they had first met. Percy could hardly breathe for the entire ceremony, she was so stunningly beautiful. It was all he could do to not run away with her in the middle of the ceremony and fuck her brains out, and judging by the burning lust in her blue eyes, she was just as tempted to do the same.

The wedding and the following ceremonies took far too long, but eventually they were able to enter Percy's bedroom for the first time together. They shut the door behind them, and Mera immediately pushed him onto the bed and leaped atop him, pulling open his dress shirt and running her hands over his chest. Her lips massaged him while his hands ran all over her tight body, caressing her sides and fondling her breasts through her dress.

She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to his knees, and soon his boxers accompanied them. She grinned at the long shaft that she had felt through his pants so often, and cursed the archaic Atlantean traditions that had prevented them from doing this earlier. Mera grinned impishly at Percy, then leaned down over his cock and licked the head playfully. She chuckled when it pulsed in response. Percy put his hands behind his head and looked down in wonder at what was happening between his legs.

He moaned when Mera gripped him by the base and held his cock upright. She tickled his crown with her tongue for a few seconds, then slowly worked her way down his shaft, giving it light kisses as her tongue played along its length.

When she reached his balls, she kissed each one tenderly before gently taking one in her mouth, eliciting another soft moan from Percy. Mera winked up at him, as he sat on the edge of the bed, enthralled as he watched Mera work.

She slowly moved back up his shaft, her tongue making his cock glisten as she went. When she was finished bathing him, she returned to his head and suckled it greedily, eliciting a gasp from Percy.

She smiled up at him, then took him fully in her mouth, wrapping her lips around his shaft like a warm glove. Percy breathed in sharply at the sensation. The combination of softness and wet warmth was unlike anything he had ever felt.

She gripped him tightly with her lips and bobbed for a few moments, the friction making Percy's head swim. Then she slowly took more and more of him in, opening her lips wide to accommodate his girth. She took all but the last inch of him before she stopped and began humming lightly in the back of her throat.

"Oh gods," Percy groaned, twisting the bed sheets with his hands.

Mera smiled internally as Percy's cock throbbed in her mouth. He was obviously enjoying himself. She slowly released him, kissing his tip tenderly when she was finished. A small droplet of pre-come settled on her upper lip, and she licked it away.

"Delicious," she smiled at Percy, and returned to his cock. This time she sucked more urgently, taking in half his length while stroking the other half vigorously with her hand. Percy groaned in ecstasy. He looked down and watched her bob her head up and down his manhood, working her way along his shaft. She slowly moved off his cock, strands of saliva connecting her lips to his stiff prick.

He pulled her back up and she turned around, giving him access to unzip her dress. He kissed down her smooth back as he lowered the zipper until he reached her waist, at which point he slipped the dress the rest of the way down her long legs. He turned her back around to kiss her passionately, his hands roaming over her front.

She kissed him back with an equal amount of passion, feeling heat build in her nether-regions as Percy slipped his hand under her bra to palm her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. Percy then slowly pushed her bra up to expose both of her breasts, kissing his way down to them via her neck, to the hollow of her throat, then down over her collarbone so he could latch his mouth onto her nipple, laving it with his tongue before continuing down to her belly button. He kissed his way to the top of her panties, making her stomach tighten pleasurably.

He slowly pulled her panties down her legs to reveal her completely bald, moist, puffy pussy lips. Percy felt his cock twitch as he did nothing but stare at it for a second, deciding it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"What are you waiting for, Percy?" Mera panted, wanting so desperately to touch herself. Percy looking at her like that was the most arousing thing she could possibly imagine.

Percy swallowed hard, leaned down, and gave the length of her pussy a firm stroke with his tongue, making Mera cry out. Percy, fuelled by her positive response, gained some confidence and located her clit with surprising ease, latching his lips around it, making his wife gasp. He lathered it with his tongue, making her whimper as pleasure shot through her body, making her hips buck a little.

Percy, feeling incredibly in power, slipped his pointer finger under his chin and slowly pushed it into his wife. Her inner walls immediately clamped down on it as she cried out again, her face flushed and sweat coating her face and neck. Percy was surprised to find that her walls were drawing his finger in, which he gladly let it do. He continued to focus on her clit with his mouth while he slowly pumped his finger in her, her belly quivering each time Percy brushed a certain spot in her with his finger.

Then Percy dragged his tongue up her clit, and she grit her teeth as her orgasm blindsided her. Her pussy tightened even more around Percy's finger as she soaked it in her juices, grunting with each small spasm, Percy's tongue still assaulting her clit, threatening to send her over the brink of insanity from the overload of pleasure.

"Oh god, Percy," she said breathlessly as her orgasm subsided

Percy grinned at her. "Not bad, eh?" he said cockily. He didn't exactly know what he had done, but it seemed to have worked.

Mera pushed him back onto his back and climbed on top of his face, positioning herself so that she was facing his dick, which was standing up erect. She took his long, hard length in her hand and pumped him experimentally. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back until her pussy was over his face.

She took his tip in her mouth and sucked hard. He hissed and took that as his invitation to begin on her. His tongue darted inside her and swirled it around her core.

"Oh gods," she moaned before getting back to work on his cock. She sucked she licked, she grazed her teeth along the sensitive flesh. Everything she was doing was driving him mad, just as he was driving her wild. He used his fingers to hold her open as his tongue darted even deeper inside her. He eagerly drank in all of her juices. He moaned and flexed his hips into her mouth. The sounds of his length sliding deep in her mouth and hitting the back of her throat were spurring him on. He attacked her clit and sucked ferociously causing her to let go of his cock and scream. He adored it when she screamed. It meant that he was doing his job correctly.

"Are you ready to come for me Mera? Do you need to come?" he asked huskily.

"Yes please. Oh please baby." she begged. She was so close she could feel it. She took his length back into her mouth and pushed him as deep as he could go down her throat. She fought back the urge to gag as she deep-throated him.

"Oh fuck," he said as he unexpectedly exploded down her throat. She swallowed it all amazingly well considering his length was still pulsing in her mouth and down her throat. He attacked her clit with his lips and tongue making her climax hard on his mouth. She thrust her hips down pressing herself even closer to his mouth as her moisture flooded his mouth. She removed her mouth from him so she could scream out her pleasure. She loved being able to completely let loose, her liquids flooding his face.

Percy turned them over and kneeled between her legs, positioning his hard dick against her wetness. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, letting his hand roam to one of her breasts. The flesh spilled out of his hands, too large for a single hand to contain, and he marvelled at how smooth and soft it was.

Mera returned his kiss hungrily, and it took very little time for Percy's arousal to return.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pulling away to look at her again.

Mera nodded, her eyes huge with apprehension, as he moved on top of her. She watched his penis intently as it approached her.

"I'll be gentle," he said, taking in the look on her face.

He rubbed his cock across her clit before lowering himself further. He brushed his head up and down the small wet slit, seeking to ease himself in without causing her discomfort. A few seconds of exploration later, his head slipped inside her, and Percy looked up sharply when she gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Mera nodded, her eyes as wide as saucers. "It's just so big."

"I'll be gentle," Percy reiterated, determined more than ever to never hurt his wife.

He adjusted his hips above her, then pushed in as gently as he could. Two, then three inches of his length slipped in, and Mera closed her eyes and exhaled. It was indeed incredibly tight.

Percy pushed forward slowly, ever so slowly, and after what felt like a whole minute to him, he was sheathed completely within her. He could literally feel himself stretching her as he pressed forward. He stopped moving completely and watched as Mera breathed quickly and composed herself.

"I'm all the way in. Still doing okay? It doesn't hurt?"

"It's better now," Mera smiled. "It stung at first. Now I just feel…full. Just move slowly, please."

Percy obliged her and pulled out very slowly. When he had pulled out half-way, he pushed back in gently, taking care not to thrust too hard. Mera exhaled deeply when he filled her, and this time it sounded more like pleasure than pain.

"Much better now," she whispered. "Keep going."

Percy was torn between giving her pleasure and finishing quickly to ease her pain. The trouble was that either way would likely cause her some discomfort. Finishing quickly would mean harder, quicker thrusts, and finishing slowly would prolong the encounter.

In the end he decided to let her decide, and her body decided for her. Though she was still very tight, she had grown so wet with lubrication that he was able to move in and out of her more easily than his initial penetration.

He began thrusting inside her more quickly now, careful not to do so too forcefully. Mera closed her eyes as he stretched her and put her hands on his ribs. She seemed not to know what to do with her arms.

"It helps, I think, if you, er, touch yourself too," he whispered.

Mera nodded and let a hand wander between her legs, where she began exploring her clit as Percy moved inside her. The look of bliss on her face aroused him immensely, and he could feel his orgasm start to build. He slowed his pace ever so slightly, hoping to bring Mera to another orgasm.

Her soft little pants and squeaks when he thrust into her were driving him mad, and he desperately hoped that she was close.

Finally, when he could stand it no longer, she moaned and spread her legs further for him, as if inviting him to go deeper. She thrust her hips slightly against him when he filled her, and the look of focus on her face was one he had never seen on her. Her forehead was flecked with perspiration, her hair damp, and her brow furrowed as she concentrated on what Percy was doing to her body.

"Oh!" she gasped, her breathing suddenly becoming ragged. "Don't stop! Please!"

Percy looked down and saw that she was rubbing her clit vigorously, and it overwhelmed him. The sight of Mera touching herself made him feel overpowered by lust. He withdrew from her almost fully before pushing back in quickly. He thrust in deeply, bottoming out, and felt her walls contract tightly around him.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Mera squeaked loudly, and rubbed her clit furiously.

Mera wrapped her long legs around his back, and with surprising strength twisted them around to straddle his waist. She rubbed her wet lips against his tip, and in a sultry tone asked, "Do you want me to ride your cock?"

"Gods yes," Percy breathed, watching in awe as she rubbed her folds up and down the length of his cock, lubricating him with her wetness.

"That feels good, yes?" she asked, and all he could do was nod.

She rubbed against him a few more times, her clit brushing softly against his head, then she leaned forward and reached for him with her hand.

"I will do the work; just relax," she murmured, as she grabbed his cock with one hand and held him upright.

Percy felt his tip brush against her heat, then Mera leaned back and he was suddenly inside her.

"Oh my gods," he whispered, stunned at the soft, wet heat that was enveloping his cock. Mera pushed down again, and he felt himself buried completely within her.

"Yes," Mera sighed. "So good, so amazing."

Percy closed his eyes as he felt her clench her walls tightly around him. He moaned, and she did it again, just to tease him. Each contraction made him exhale, and Mera giggled at the expression on his face.

"Here we go, Percy," she breathed, and began rocking her hips in a slow, undulating motion.

Percy groaned, trying to savour every millisecond of the sensation. He could feel himself moving around inside her, gripped tightly by her velvet sheath. The friction was glorious, and he felt almost suffocated with pleasure.

She continued rocking her hips, then leaned forward and grabbed Percy by his wrists, pushing his arms wide to each side. He felt totally at her mercy.

Mera grinned at him, then raised herself slightly off his hips, drawing two inches of his length out, before slowly sliding back down. Percy whimpered at the feeling.

She raised herself again, drawing more of him out, then slid back down slowly. She too whimpered softly as she bottomed out. She continued to slide up and down his length for a few moments, both of them lost in the sensation. Slowly Mera began increasing her pace, each downward thrust becoming more urgent. She released his wrists and cradled her own breasts, her thumbs playing over her nipples as she moaned. Percy moved his hands to her hips, in awe of the unbridled eroticism he was participating in.

He closed his eyes to savour each thrust, pulling her hips into him with his hands.

Eventually Percy heard her growl above him, and he opened his eyes to see her staring at him like a hawk watches a field mouse. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them again, then bit her lower lip as she began to writhe her hips more forcefully.

She raised herself up until his cock nearly spilled out of her, then thrust herself down on him as hard as she could.

"Yes," she grunted, and repeated the motion.

Faster and harder Mera began riding his cock, her pelvis almost bouncing against him when she brought her weight down. Her ass slapped his thighs as she worked, and the pressure made Percy's cock throb.

With a sensuous moan, she pulled off of Percy and got on her hands and knees, wiggling her round buttocks at him. His cock twitched as he gazed at her ass and positioned himself behind her. The position she was in fuelled his own lust immeasurably. Her wet pussy lips were spread wide, and he could see the pinkness of her walls waiting for him in invitation.

He rubbed his cock gingerly across her wetness, seeking entrance, and she wriggled her ass helpfully, trying to guide him in.

He felt his head slip in, then Mera got down onto her elbows and the rest of him slipped in easily. She was astonishingly wet, and the thought of her arousal increased his own.

Percy knew instantly that this was destined to be one of his favourite sexual positions. The union felt natural, and it gave him a wonderful view of what was happening below him. The sight of himself buried fully within her, her back arched and her ass against his hips made him growl in anticipation.

He gripped both ass cheeks in his hands and withdrew himself from her slowly, savouring the sensation. He watched in awe as the soft skin around her pussy pulled away with him, almost as if he were plunging her depths.

He drove in as far as he could, sensing that he was bottoming out within her, and Mera grunted in appreciation.

"That's it, Percy," she panted. "Fuck me."

Percy knew she wanted him to fuck her roughly, but he felt the need to move slowly and sensually within her. Something about the position they were in, with Mera bent over and the skin on her back glistening with moisture, made him want to freeze this moment forever in his mind's eye.

He watched his cock ease out of her slowly again, again fascinated as her pussy lips gripped him and pulled away from her, as if not wanting to let him go.

"Please, Percy," she gasped, and Percy finally decided to oblige her.

He gripped her tightly around the hips and began thrusting into her at a more rapid pace, the motion aided by her lubrication and the slickness of both their bodies. The slapping sound made when their bodies met was punctuated by the soft grunts that came from Mera when he filled her.

"Oh, gods, y-yes," Mera moaned, her voice trembling, and buried her face in the pillow. She reached beneath herself and began working her clit furiously as Percy started pounding her.

He wasn't sure why he did it, really, but on his next thrust he spanked her hard on the ass as he drove into her, and the effect was instantaneous.

"Agggghhhh," Mera cried out loudly, and Percy felt her walls clench tightly around him.

He did it again a few seconds later, and Mera nearly screamed into the pillow.

"Unnnhhhhh….again!"

He spanked her one last time, and it was enough to send her over the edge. She gasped loudly and rubbed her clit feverishly as she came, her pussy contracting tightly around his cock. He pumped in and out of her slowly, letting her savour the feeling.

When she was finally done, he paused, wondering how much time she would need to recover. He was a little surprised at his stamina, given how aroused he was, but just chalked it up to the position and the fact that he was gaining experience.

Mera lay completely still, her head against the pillow and Percy still sheathed within her. The only sound was her heavy breathing as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Don't stop," Mera finally whispered after thirty seconds, "I can go for more."

That was all the encouragement Percy needed. Apparently she could keep going as long as he was able.

He gripped her hips again and began thrusting, only this time she pushed back against him with her weight, their thrusts meeting forcefully.

Mera began teasing her clit again, and Percy wondered if he could make her come again before his orgasm arrived. It felt a little like a contest. Just how many orgasms could he give her before he came?

Twenty minutes later it was clear that the answer would be three. Mera reached orgasm very easily, and Percy spanked her ass without mercy each time she came. The spanking sent her into paroxysms of ecstasy, and by the end she was shouting her approval to the entire room.

The third time she moaned pitifully and cried out his name as she came, and the pulsing of her walls against him finally drove him over the edge.

"Oh gods, here it comes," groaned Percy, and buried himself in her as hard as he could.

Mera gave out one continuous moan as they came together. His cock pulsed endlessly inside her, filling her with his come, and her whole body shivered at the feeling.

She screamed into the pillow as her orgasm washed over her, her whole body electrified for the ten seconds that it lasted. She stopped screaming and panted in exhaustion when it finally stopped burning.

Percy panted heavily and stared down at Mera's heaving back, trying to resist the urge to collapse. His body felt absurdly heavy, but he was using her weight to balance himself. His head swam with the release of so much of his seed, and he was suddenly aware that he was sweating profusely.

He turned over and collapsed next to her. She looked at him fondly and, for the moment, her lust was sated, if only temporarily. He got the feeling that their marriage would be very enjoyable for the both of them.

 **A/N** : Next week's chapter will be Narcissa Malfoy (Harry Potter).

Poll for the O is for chapter is on my profile.


	40. N is for Narcissa Malfoy

N is for Narcissa Malfoy (Harry Potter)

 **A/N** : This is vaguely a follow-up to the Fleur chapter.

Percy glared at his captors as they slowly walked around him. The tall man with the long blonde hair, Lucius Malfoy. The man's equally tall, equally dick-ish son, Draco Malfoy. His wife, a good few inches shorter and with black hair specked with blonde highlights, Narcissa Malfoy. And Narcissa's psychopathic sister with her curly black hair and heavily lidded eyes, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where are my friends?" he demanded. It had been more than three years since his arrival in Magical Britain, and following Dumbledore's death several months ago, he had taken the so-called 'Golden Trio' (and didn't that name bring back memories of his friends back in New York, Annabeth and Grover) under his wing in their quest to find and eliminate Voldemort's horcruxes. They had thus far had little luck, and hadn't figured out how to destroy them even, but he had high hopes still.

But now… they had been captured in some forest he had never heard of before and brought back to Malfoy Manor. He couldn't help but believe that they were all living on borrowed time.

"You won't need to worry about your friends anymore," the psychotic sister said. "Our Lord will take them soon enough. As for you, demigod… you can be useful."

Percy laughed in their faces. "You think I'd ever help you?"

"My sister never mentioned you helping us," Narcissa clarified. "But as long as Olympus' favoured child is our captive, there is no fear of an attack from your gods, especially Hecate." Percy snarled at them. Narcissa rolled her eyes and looked from her sister to her husband. "Why don't you all give me some private time with Mr. Jackson," she suggested. "I'll get some information on the Order of the Phoenix; besides, I haven't tortured anyone in a while."

Bellatrix cackled and hugged her. "That's my sister!" she exclaimed and pranced out of the room.

Lucius said, "Just a warning, Narcissa's victims always end up with their testicles removed and inserted into various orifices." Draco looked nauseous at the thought, while his father merely chuckled to himself and led him out of the room. As the door closed behind them, Narcissa removed her robes, revealing that she was wearing, surprisingly enough, Muggle jeans and a light blue button-down blouse which emphasized her slender waist and pronounced bust straining against the fabric.

"You'll have to forgive my husband," she said. "I only remove those men's testicles because they fail to satisfy me. All I ask is for them to last for more than five minutes inside me, but none of them can manage it!" She pursed her lips in disappointment. "But something tells me you'll be the first," she said after a moment of looking him over. And if you really impress me, who knows, maybe I'll keep you around."

Percy looked up at her as unemotionally as he could from his small wooden chair, his arms tied behind his back by magical binds. The one thing he hated about magic was that he couldn't use his powers as son of Poseidon to move water particles around the ropes to loosen them or use his strength to break out of them, so he had no choice but to sit motionless as the older witch, who looked to be in her mid-forties and was indisputably a MILF, straddled his lap. She rubbed her hand sensuously over his well-built frame, feeling his muscles through his orange t-shirt, and moving down to his jeans to cup his manhood. She gave an impressed look as she felt his flaccid cock.

She moved her hips back and forth on his thighs, shooting electricity through his body and, against his attempts at control, causing his cock to harden. Narcissa stood up and looked at him sultrily, her long, slender fingers playing with the buttons on her blouse. "I'm going to share something personal with you, Percy," she said, popping off the first button. "Lucius Malfoy is a piece of shit." Another button. "We've only had sex once, and that was to give birth to Draco." Another button. "We don't even sleep in the same room." Narcissa's cleavage, visible only because of the push-up she was wearing, came into view, drying Percy's throat and making his pants feel uncomfortably restricting. "I've taken care of myself day in and day out, hoping for an opportunity like this." Another button. The second to last button revealed her smooth, taut stomach.

The shirt came off and Narcissa let it fall down to the ground, her pale skin and platinum hair offset deliciously by the black, lacy bra pushing up her luscious, ample breasts. Percy's eyes drifted down from her breasts and past her firm stomach to look at the line where her muggle jeans met her lower stomach.

"I must admit, I do enjoy these Muggle clothes," she said, pushing her breasts up and toying with her bra.

She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor to reveal deliciously perky breasts, especially for her age, although there was a small amount of sag. They were quite big, much bigger than any of the girls at Hogwarts, or the witches Percy had met during his couple of years working under Dumbledore with the Order. Her pink, rosy nipples were hard nubs that had his cock harden again.

Narcissa smiled seductively at him, trapping his hard cock between their bodies so she could kiss his neck, making him even harder. Narcissa started grinding against him and kissed him again, Percy fighting every urge in his body to kiss her back. It was hard not to when he was so incredibly aroused.

She grabbed a handful of her big tits and forced Percy's face down into them. When he did nothing, she pulled her wand from somewhere and pressed it between his legs. "Suckle my tits like I good boy," she said, "Or your balls go now instead of later." Still Percy was motionless, so with a murmured "Crucio!" he felt pain shoot through his balls, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Never before had he missed the Curse of Achilles so much. After what felt like hours, but was more like a minute at most, the pain receded. He was sure he had screamed himself hoarse between her luscious globes. "You bitch!" he gasped in pain.

"Now then," she said primly. "I've got a lot more where that came from if you don't suckle me like the little baby you are."

Not particularly earnest to try that again, he wrapped his lips around an erect, pink nipple, hardened from the pleasure of tormenting his testicles, and sucked on her teat. He switched from the one tit to the other, almost teasing her rock hard nipples and Narcissa gasped in ecstasy as Percy buried his head in between her breasts. He licked the valley of her breasts and sucked on her hard pink nipples. She moaned and grasped his head firmly, keeping his mouth sealed around a single nipple.

All of a sudden, Percy's attention bore unexpected fruit as a thick white fluid erupted from her stimulated nipple. Caught by surprise, Percy choked on the breast milk before realizing what it was and applying all the more suction, drinking her lactated milk from the source. Narcissa meanwhile dipped her hand into her jeans and under her panties, and thrusted three fingers into her wet core, familiar with her body after decades of pleasuring herself.

Once the flow of milk from this breast had slowed, Percy immediately switched to the other. Within minutes after he sealed his lips around the bud this other nipple began lactating, which Percy happily kept drinking.

Between the pleasure of being milked while also having three fingers inside her, Narcissa was quite close to coming. She found herself uttering profanities as she encouraged Percy to continue in dulcet tones.

"Oh fuck yes!" she moaned as he drained her breasts. "Keep going, keep going, YES!" she exclaimed as her twat gushed onto her hand. Her fingers squeezed her clit as she came, making her explosion all the more powerful, staining her silky black panties.

"That was incredible," she confessed, squeezing her breasts to make the last droplets spill onto his face. "Now why don't you show me what you're working with." She unbuckled his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. She gave an impressed look at his long, thick manhood. "Not bad," she said. "Not bad at all."

She grinned cruelly up at Percy, then leaned down over his cock and licked the head playfully. She chuckled when it pulsed in response. He looked down in wonder at what was happening between his legs.

He moaned when she gripped him by the base and held his cock upright. She tickled his crown with her tongue for a few seconds, then slowly worked her way down his shaft, giving it light kisses as her tongue played along its length.

When she reached his balls, she kissed each one tenderly before gently taking one in her mouth, eliciting another soft moan from him. Narcissa winked up at him, as he sat, enthralled as he watched her work.

She slowly moved back up his shaft, her tongue making his cock glisten as she went. When she was finished bathing him, she returned to his head and suckled it greedily, eliciting a gasp from Percy.

She smiled up at him, then took him fully in her mouth, wrapping her lips around his shaft like a warm glove. He breathed in sharply at the sensation. The combination of softness and wet warmth was unlike anything he had ever felt.

She gripped him tightly with her lips and bobbed for a few moments, the friction making his head swim. Then she slowly took more and more of him in, opening her lips wide to accommodate his girth. She took all but the last inch of him before she stopped and began humming lightly in the back of her throat.

"Oh gods," Percy whimpered.

Narcissa smiled internally as his cock throbbed in her mouth. He was obviously enjoying himself. She slowly released him, kissing his tip tenderly when she was finished. A small droplet of pre-come settled on her upper lip, and she licked it away.

"Delicious," she smiled at Percy, and returned to his cock. This time she sucked more urgently, taking in half his length while stroking the other half vigorously with her hand. He groaned in ecstasy.

She saw Percy's abdominal muscles begin to quiver, and quickly withdrew her face.

"Ah, ah, Percy," she laughed, "I'm not done torturing you. You better just hold on to that load."

She wrapped her big tits around his shaft and moved them up and down his dick until once again pre-come leaked from his cockhead. Percy wondered if this was how it worked – she teased him until he couldn't take anymore, and then put him inside her. It wouldn't be possible for him to last ten seconds inside her at this rate, let alone five minutes.

With the supernatural power of a demigod fearing for his testicles' safety, he broke the bonds around him. Narcissa looked up at him in terror, but before she could call for help he stuffed his rod into her mouth. He thrusted deep into her face. This wasn't so much a blowjob as him masturbating with her face. A living sex toy, except alive with human emotions (humility, reluctance, fear) and reactions (tearing up, gagging, choking). Her reactions indicated the roughness and struggle. Normally, her sexual partners would slow down, ease up, reading her struggle and recalibrating towards mutual enjoyment. But her humiliation encouraged him, made him harder and more vigorous, faster and rougher.

After a long while, it was apparent he wasn't going to stop until he came. His fast rough throat-fucking shifted to sudden motion-silence, now using both hands to pull her head down and hold it deep, thrusting his cock as far as it possible would go, pushing even parts of his scrotum into her over-booked mouth. There was no room for her to breath.

She braced herself for the hot deep rush of liquid at the back of her throat, so she was surprised when he suddenly ripped back, jerked his dick with his hand, and came all over her face and tits, shooting seven, no, eight long ropes of seed onto her face and tits. She was covered in humiliation – and to make it worse, he was still hard.

Percy pulled her to her feet. "Let's make a little wager, shall we?" he offered. "If I last more than five minutes and make you come, you let me and my friends go. But if I can't, I'll let you tie me back up and call your limp husband and psychotic sister back in."

Narcissa, despite the semen coating her face, smirked at him. "It's your funeral," she said. "You're on." She picked up her wand and conjured a bed. Turning away from him, she bent over, pulling down her jeans and sheer black panties, showing off her juicy buttocks, and bent far enough over so that he could see her wet, pink pussy. His cock twitched and hardened, making him think this may be more difficult than he had bargained for. Nevertheless, he got behind Narcissa and buried his shaft inside her. He reached around her to squeeze her firm tits and used them as handles as he began to plough into her from behind, groaning at how amazingly tight and wet she felt and pushing her onto the bed.

Narcissa moaned into the bed as he speared into her, reshaping her inner walls. She pushed her fat ass back against him, to which he gave her ass spanks, making the flesh ripple under his hands.

"Oh, harder Percy, harder!" she cried out. He gladly obeyed, leaving pink handprints on her pale British ass. She continued to rotate her hips back against him.

Percy pulled her hair, and yanked her head back as he pounded into her. He tilted her head into a kiss. His heavy balls slapped against her clit with every thrust. "Oh, gods, you're so big, so thick!" she cried out as his meat hammered into her. "Yeah, fill me up with that huge dick!"

Percy let go of her hair and pressed a hand against the back of her neck. He forced her head into the mattress and raised himself up a little, angling deeper into her and pumping further inside. She could feel ecstasy set in as he manhandled her in ways that no one had ever dared to. He pushed her over the edge by reaching around her and pinching her swollen clit. She screamed into the mattress as her nectar flooded into his hand, shaft, and stained the sheets.

Percy kissed down her sweaty spine, making Narcissa aware that she was sweating during sex for the first time. He massaged her firm tits from behind, continuing to rail into her with all the force of a train. His thick pole drove her over the edge again and again, drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth as she lost all sense of who and what she was, all she knew was that she belonged to this cock, and that more than five minutes had passed already.

He led the British MILF off the bed. He pushed her against the wall and crouched behind her, spreading her legs and licking out her sensitive lips. Her tight quim drew him in, and soon his desire overwhelmed him. He kissed up the back of her thigh, over her backside and then up her back as he straightened up.

Percy lifted up Narcissa' right leg and put his under hers. His stiff manhood stood straight up and pushed against her nether lips. He lowered her onto his cock and, with his hands around her waist, began driving his hips up against hers. "Oh!" she moaned as he thrusted up and into her, his crown piercing deep within her. "Merlin, you feel so big!"

Percy reached up her front to fondle her bountiful bosom. His hips slammed against hers, his balls slapping against her mighty thighs and buttocks. He rammed his index finger into her rectum and squirmed around inside her, flexing his finger and making her cry out.

Percy pulled out and turned her around, and then began thrusting into her again. He grabbed handfuls of her rear and lifted her up on his pole. Her legs came around his back and she hooked her ankles together as he braced her back against the wall. She clawed at his shoulders and lifted herself up and down his shaft. He moved away from the wall and soon his prick was all that kept her in the air.

He nuzzled his face between Narcissa's big tits. She rode his cock roughly; he reached around her and began pumping two fingers into her anus. At the same time, he twisted her nipple and then sucked on it, hard. All the while, his balls rested against her thighs as he bottomed out deep inside her. Narcissa had lost count of her climaxes that night, and as soon as that first one began to wane, another began to rise. She cried out as he increased his speed and mussed up his hair, when another firm suck caused her large breast to burst forth in a fountain of milk. For the second time, Percy gladly drank down all her milk.

"Oooh, that's so good!" Narcissa moaned in a tone that made Percy's cock twitch inside her. Percy let her down and pushed her back onto the bed.

She bent over, wiggling her rear. Percy leaned forward and took her ass into his hands. "Gods, this ass is divine," he murmured in admiration, spanking her roughly. She gasped as a pink handprint began to appear on her buttocks.

Without any more foreplay, Percy rammed his cock into her waiting anal canal, eliciting another cry as he buried himself balls deep into her bowels. He grunted as he felt her tightness constrict around him, even tighter than her pussy was.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh began to fill the air as Percy started ramming his meat into Narcissa, harder and harder with every thrust. He grabbed her full breasts from behind and then tangled his hands through her hair. He yanked on her hair, making her bend backwards against his thrusts.

He leaned around her and forced her head to the side. Her eyes were glazed with pleasure and her mouth hung open. He leaned around her and kissed her, grabbing her cheeks to keep her in place. He thrusted up and into her lovely canal from behind. He pulled his lips away from hers, letting her moan loudly from the pounding he was giving her.

Percy's come-filled balls smacked against Narcissa' clit with every thrust. She could hardly comprehend the levels of pleasure coursing through her body, pleasure that her husband and lovers had never elicited from her. In all her years, she had never before been so dominated, so forced to bend to another's will, and yet so aroused by it.

Percy gave a final harsh tug on her hair before pushing her face back into the mattress. He put a hand on the back of her neck, forcing her face down, and tilted her hips up, putting her ass in the air. He withdrew his cock briefly to crouch over her and began pumping into her again. Narcissa cried out in pain and pleasure at the welcome intrusion.

As Percy pounded her from above and behind, he continued to roughly spank her, leaving clear hand and fingerprints all over her rear. She could feel this amazing dick creating pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. She was amazed that this young demigod could be so callous and rough with her.

Narcissa' nerves erupted as she screamed into the mattress, fisting her hands into the silk sheets. She came around his cock, gushing and squirting onto the expensive sheets. Percy winced as her tightness squeezed and cajoled him.

He held on for a few more minutes, making her orgasm again, before he finally could not endure the pleasure anymore. His balls emptied themselves in thick pulses into Narcissa' bowels, shooting his seed into the depths of her anus. He pulled out and pushed back into her welcoming pussy, shooting several more streams inside her cunt, filling her to the brim.

Rather reluctantly, she put her clothes back on, cleaned his dried come from her face and tits, and gave him a Portkey before helping him get back to his friends and escaped Malfoy Manor.

Months later, they met once again at the Battle of Hogwarts, with Narcissa lying to Voldemort about Harry being dead and Lucius unfortunately dying in battle, and a few months later, she gave birth to a little girl with black hair and sea-green eyes. Somehow, Draco wasn't convinced that Persephone Malfoy was his real sister.

 **A/N:** Poll for the P chapter is up on my profile. Next week will be the Harry Potter chapter – for those who voted, would you mind if I switched Tonks to fem!Harry?


	41. O is for Harry Potter Orgy

O is for Harry Potter Orgy (Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley)

A/N: This is a sequel to the F chapter, and vaguely a prequel to the N chapter.

Percy woke up to the new, but very pleasant experience of a warm mouth wrapped around his cock. He wasn't entirely sure of who's mouth it was, but he could venture a pretty decent guess based on how few women were currently living in the Burrow. Still, he imagined it was rather taboo for the soon-to-be bride to be sucking a dick the morning of her wedding, especially when it wasn't the groom-to-be's dick.

He looked down to affirm his suspicions, and saw the long, straight, silvery blonde hair of his favourite Veela. "Good morning, Fleur," he said.

Her blue eyes were clouded as she looked up at him, her long hair cascading over his thighs and stomach and splayed out angelically. "Morning, Percy," she said. Her French accent was still present, but it had gone down quite a bit since the Tri-Wizard Tournament three years prior. "I know that I am supposed to be married tonight… but I could not let myself marry Bill before I had this wonderful cock one last time." Even the way she pronounced cock (like 'coke') was insanely hot to him.

"Have at it," he said agreeably. She returned to his manhood at once, slurping down his long cock, hardened from a lonely night's dreams. She fit his entire cock in her mouth and proceeded to bob up and down, all the while moaning around his shaft, her tongue humming against his veiny prick. Her hands rubbed his chest sensuously; it was his habit to sleep without a shirt on, especially on such a hot summer's night, and she had evidently removed his shorts and briefs.

Fleur herself was wearing a light, powdery blue nightgown, and her position between his legs allowed him to look down and see her firm breasts without a bra. Noticing his gaze, she removed herself from his cock for the time being to pull off her nightgown, leaving her in wet cotton panties and letting her big, firm tits bounce freely.

Percy lay back and Fleur climbed onto his face, her wetness hovering above him as she leaned forward to lick his dick tenderly. She let out a little gasp of pleasure as Percy pulled her sodden panties to the side and tasted her delicious core.

Fleur continued to let her tongue trace wet trails over Percy's balls, and along the length of his dick. She could feel the large vein running the length along the front of his cock, and his cock was wet with her saliva. Fleur took the head between her lips and sucked on it while her tongue probed his urethra, and tasted the first drops of pre-come. She moved her mouth up and down the shaft feeling it touch the roof of her mouth and near the back of her throat. She loved the taste of Percy's cock and took every opportunity to enjoy it, and Percy for his part enjoyed performing oral sex on Fleur at every chance.

Fleur had Percy moaning now as her warm mouth enveloped him. The more she swallowed of Percy, the more he kissed and licked her nether lips so she could experience this pleasure too. His hands moved to Fleur's thighs and he stroked them softly, his fingertips massaging her muscles. From her thighs he moved to her rounded bottom, letting his thumbs meet at the sensitive spot at the base of her back. Moving very slowly from her waist, Percy's hands moved to the space between her legs, his thumbs passing her anus and finding the soft folds of the bottom of her sex.

When Percy's thumbs traced her nether lips Fleur took his entire length in her mouth, her face pressed against the soft curly hairs around his cock. She felt it fill her mouth as his thumbs circled her clitoris. Percy let his hands move from her knees to her pubic area and back again and he pushed the sensation to the centre of the space between her legs. Fleur opened her mouth and took one of Percy's balls into it, her tongue tasting it and licking it. She put her hands behind his legs and held him to her face.

Percy could see that Fleur was aroused. Her outer lips pouted at him, darkened already by her own rush of passion. Her inner lips were beginning to show desire for his tongue. Percy felt his lower body touch the hardened nipples of her breasts, and then inhaled the intoxicating fragrance of obsession rising from her skin. Fleur felt his breath first, warm against the taut skin of her stomach and the freshly shaved skin around her lips. Percy loved the way her vagina looked.

Percy opened his lips slightly and kissed Fleur on the belly button. He kissed a little circle around it and moved to create a path of kisses from her belly button to the top of her slick opening. As his face neared her pussy, Percy could see the tip of her clitoris peeking from it's hooded haven. He let his lips slide across the tiny button as his saliva covered it for the touch that was soon to come. With her legs open for him, Percy put his face between Fleur's legs and kissed her inner thighs passionately, his teeth barely scraping her skin.

Fleur's moans were muffled by Percy's cock filling her mouth as she matched each of his kisses with some of her own. She felt the rough surface of his tongue against her outer lips as he licked her from the top of her labia to the bottom. She was wet with a mixture of his saliva and her own juices as his tongue searched for an entrance to her pussy.

Percy's hands were under Fleur's legs now and he pulled her legs up and away from each other as he buried his face between them. Percy let his tongue pierce her inner lips, allowing Fleur's juices to flow and fill his mouth. Her face was buried between his legs sucking and stroking his cock at a pace that matched his. Fleur's entire body energy was focused on her wet pussy now, it felt as if every nerve were there as Percy's tongue dipped inside her and flicked against her clitoris over and over. His cock was somewhere deep inside her mouth surrounded by her tongue. They were lost in each other, Percy wanting her to feel a shuddering orgasm that would cover his face with her juices, Fleur wanting him to fill her mouth with his seed.

Percy found her clitoris with his hand and pinched it gently between his thumb and forefinger while he continued to probe her with his tongue as if it was some flexible cock. Fleur squeezed his swollen balls as she felt his cock thicken, a sure sign he was about to come. Percy moved his fingers and put Fleur's clit between his teeth and lips he sucked on it like a grape, cool air rushing past it. Fleur felt her orgasm begin at the same time Percy stiffened his legs and pushed his cock against her lips. Percy felt Fleur's vaginal walls tighten against his tongue as she reached her climax. He put two fingers inside her and moved them in rhythm with her throbbing. He put his mouth on Fleur's wet pussy lips and licked and sucked at them as she orgasmed. His cock jerked in her mouth spurting long, thick ropes of his warm come down her throat and filling her mouth. What she couldn't swallow dribbled down her chin.

Naturally, the door to Percy's bedroom -which Fleur had inexplicably left unlocked – opened to let in Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was saying, "Wake up, Percy, Mum's gonna be putting us all to work tod-" She was cut off abruptly as she noticed her soon to be sister-in-law draped over their house-guest with his come on her chin.

Hermione saw the fiery look in Fleur's eyes and immediately tried to diffuse the tension. Both witches were still in their pyjamas, though more modest than Fleur's skimpy nightgown. "Er, we'll just forget we saw anything," she suggested. "No one needs to know."

"Like hell no one needs to know!" Ginny exclaimed. "You think I won't tell my brother he's about to marry a phlegm _and_ a floozy?!"

Fleur's eyes seemed to have a ring of fire around the cerulean blue irises. The palm of her right hand seemed to be burning, and the nails sharpened and lengthened. "I won't allow you to do that," she fumed, "I want to marry Bill – I _will_ marry Bill – I just needed this cock inside me one last time! I mean, look at it, can you blame me?"

She gestured to Percy's thick cock. He had covered his groin with his hands, but now Fleur swiped his hands away to prove her point. Despite having ejaculated minutes ago, he was hard once again. The British witches stared in awe as their eyes were inevitably drawn to the pole between his legs.

"Holy shit," Ginny breathed. "That's fucking massive!"

Hermione marvelled silently at the long cock. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Ginny practically salivating. Her mind went at a breakneck pace as she considered a possible yet insane solution. "What if," she said after a long moment of staring at Percy's dick, "We all agree to be silent about this. We won't tell anyone… if you don't tell anyone."

Ginny threw her a confused look before understanding washed over her face. Fleur had already understood what she was getting at, while Percy looked predictably befuddled. The three women had evidently come to an agreement, though, as Fleur's nails retracted and the fire in her palm faded away. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione approached Percy, both still in their pyjamas. Ginny was wearing a loose, long shirt promoting the Holyhead Harpies and short shorts that were nearly entirely obscured by the shirt, and showed off her long, toned legs. Hermione, meanwhile, was wearing a slightly more modest outfit of a violet flannel button-down shirt and black shorts a little longer than Ginny's red ones, which were little more than panties.

Percy looked somewhat confused as they approached him, Hermione slightly more hesitantly. Ginny gave her a frustrated look and grabbed her by the wrist, and led her hand to Percy's shaft. Hermione gently grasped it between her delicate fingers, unable to enclose them around his thickness. Ginny added hers on top of Hermione's, leaving his swollen mushroom head sticking out above it. Watching these two gorgeous women eyeing his cock overloaded all his senses and large globs of pre-come started to run down involuntary as they squeezed their fingers around his throbbing shaft. With Ginny's hand being the closest to it, she let her fingers run over the clear slick liquid to lubricate his cock head. She passed around the back near his throbbing vein which made his cock twitch and more liquid oozed from it.

Ginny smiled mischievously at him, letting go of his dick and instructed Hermione to let go of his member as well. Before she engulfed his thick cockhead between her luscious lips she encouraged her friend telling that she should just start by licking the base. Soon Percy was in bliss. Ginny was slowly sucking his cockhead with her tongue swirling around it in her mouth, while Hermione had started placing kisses on the base of his cock. She eventually had found his heavy balls, and soon her lips and tongue were ministering them. This gave more room for Ginny to sink her head further down and she started to bob up and down slowly, letting her saliva lubricate his shaft. Hermione's curiosity was stirring her own senses and she had started to suck one of his balls in her mouth and hummed from excitement. Afterwards the other one followed the same treatment.

While the two British witches were servicing his manhood, the French Veela pulled down her soft panties and kneeled on the bed next to him. She rubbed her soft hands sensuously all over his muscled chest, committing to memory the body that she would not be able to enjoy again after that night. She teasingly played with his nipples and twirled her fingers through his happy trail leading below his waist. Percy eagerly returned the favour, his hands roaming her incredibly sexy and curvy body, from her perfectly round ass to her thin waist, up to her luscious, DD sized tits, back down to the trimmed patch of silvery blonde hair above her sweet wet pussy. Her eyes looked up at him lust as he cupped her core and then gently slid two fingers inside, pumping into her rhythmically.

While one hand pumped fingers inside Fleur's flower and rubbed small circles above her slit, his other hand cupped a luscious breast. He squeezed the hard pink nipple between his fingers and leaned forward to suckle her other tit. Her hands threaded through his hair while he buried his face between her juicy breasts. She pulled him out from her cleavage and kissed him passionately, their lips massaging and their tongues intertwining like those of seasoned lovers, not like those of people who had fucked once three years ago and would likely never do so again.

Ginny let his cock plop from her lips, causing it to slap back against his belly and she licked along the shaft down to meet Hermione. He watched with sheer pleasure how they started kissing, right above his cock. Ginny deliberately moved slowly up higher, till their embracing lips were just an inch away from his leaking cockhead. Their heads lowered slowly till they came in contact with it. Ginny pulled away slightly and let it jump up between their lips while they continued their embrace. Now two set of lips were surrounding his mushroom head and their tongues ran along the edge. Ginny's flicked over the vein which made his cock twitch and send shivers through his spine.

Hermione was so excited she let her lips part and engulfed the tip of his cock to taste the pre-come that was generously seeping out. Percy felt her moan on his cock as she lowered her mouth to take his thick cock into her mouth. Ginny licked down towards the base to allow her brown-haired friend to try to swallow a cock for the very first time. Her lack of experience did not affect the excitement these two ladies were stirring up inside of Percy. His balls were tight and fully loaded to explode any minute. Without sucking Hermione bobbed her head a few times, barely able to take half of his cock into her mouth and had to let it go to get her breath back.

Ginny took her chance and sucked him back into her warm mouth, relaxing her throat to let his cock head slide through. Hermione looked in amazement how the hot redhead sucked almost three quarters of him down before coming up for air. She took over and tried her best, but her gag reflex made her spit gum out again. Ginny repeated to show off her skills, making him moan with pleasure as the pressure in his balls started to reach boiling point. Ginny knew just how close he was and pulled back.

She pulled off her shirt, showing off the red sports bra underneath, and then pulled that off as well. Her breasts were smaller than Fleur's, maybe CC, but still quite big and firm, and maybe even perkier. Her nipples were darker red and just as hard. Then she removed her panties, showing off her shaven cunt with only a thin line of fiery red hair above her pink slit. She turned around, showing off her long legs and round, juicy buttocks well-toned from Quidditch, and even more shapely than Fleur.

She got onto the couch behind Percy and got onto her hands and knees, wiggling her ass. "If Phlegm is gonna cheat on my brother, at least fuck me first," she demanded. Percy had no problem with that and, slipping to his knees, he crawled behind Ginny. He slapped his heavy prick against her ass, which was all the warning she would get before he slid his dick in between her wet folds.

"Oh, fuck yes!" She screamed at the pleasant intrusion.

Percy slid all the way inside her until his hips were pressing against her round ass. He grabbed the flesh of her cheeks and squeezed them as he began pistoning in and out of her.

Fleur moved over to where Ginny's gave was being buried into the mattress and sat there, pulling Ginny's head into her lap and forcing her face into her crotch. Fleur smiled pleasantly and began playing with her tits while Ginny reluctantly stuck her tongue out, and upon breathing in Fleur's delicious scent began eagerly eating her out. Percy leaned over Ginny and fondled Fleur's large breasts.

Percy moved his hands all over Ginny's body, making her feel little jolts of pleasure with every touch. He spanked her fat ass, turning the soft flesh pink and red in the shape of his hands. He traced over her back and front, causing her unknown amounts of stimulation.

Ginny was quite tight, but not as tight as Fleur had been. Ginny soon showed a level of experience that surprised him by rocking her hips back against her, wiggling her rear against him. Percy spent a good couple of minutes letting her essentially twerk with him inside her, and braced his hands behind his head. Meanwhile, Hermione had pulled off her boxer shorts, but kept her top on, showing off her thick butt and thighs as well as the thick bush above her pussy, and straddled Fleur, who lay back and happily tasted her. She was pleasantly surprised by how tasty the British witch was, having half-expected her to taste like parchment paper, so the fruity taste was quite erotic.

Percy took back control and began riding Ginny at a faster pace. He pushed her head down further into Fleur's heat as he rode her at full speed. Fleur's core went ignored for a couple of minutes as Ginny's mind melted. She drooled on Fleur's thighs as this mythical cock made her feel pleasure unlike anything she had felt before. Although Ginny abandoned Fleur for the time being, the Veela continued to eat out Hermione, and soon had the lone virgin of them all squirting onto her face.

Percy was so big and thick inside Ginny that she couldn't imagine feeling this full ever again. He stretched out her insides, continuing to pound into her at breakneck speed even as she came, squirting fluids onto the bed and over his prick.

"You love my dick, don't you?" he asked as her mind began to work properly again.

"Oh Merlin, I love it so much! I need it, I need it to be mine forever!" she yelled, wiggling her hips onto his prick once again.

Percy couldn't take anymore pleasure and felt his loins explode. He had shot three streams of his thick load inside Ginny before realizing his mistake and pulling out. Ginny moaned into Fleur's pussy as she felt his come splatter her round, juicy bubblebutt with thick, creamy droplets. Once the torrid streams of semen died down, he plunged back inside her, allowing one last stream of come to pulse inside her quivering pussy. His length being jammed back into her made Ginny's body combust once again as she came all over his dick yet again.

Ginny fell forward as Percy removed himself from her quivering sheath. He hoped his balls weren't as depleted as they felt, because he couldn't wait to be inside Hermione and Fleur. He sat on the edge of the bed as Ginny rolled onto her back, her fingers dipping into her pussy and feeling the mixture of his seed with her juices. Fleur and Hermione removed themselves from their previous positions, getting onto their knees between Percy's legs and staring greedily at his trunk-like penis.

Fleur reached around Hermione's shoulders and tried to pull off her shirt. Hermione gave her a frustrated look and quickly detached the handful of buttons down her front, enabling Fleur to pull the flannel shirt the rest of the way off her.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as her magnificent orbs were revealed to Percy and Fleur. Even Ginny's eyes widened as she saw her friend's tits for the first time. They were, shockingly enough, even larger than Fleur's big tits, and a perfect creamy, milky colour. Due to their size, they weren't quite as perky or firm as Fleur's or Ginny's. Her milky tits were topped by rock hard pink nipples. Hermione's blush pinkened her face and neck as three sets of eyes stared in undisguised awe. Then the moment passed, and with some unspoken agreement Hermione and Fleur both moved forward, resting their orbs on Percy's thighs and making his dick stiffen.

He couldn't speak. Percy just watched, his mouth open, as the two girls pushed his legs apart and squeezed themselves between them, their naked skin against his inner thighs. Then they each took great handfuls of each other's tits and, after a sustained, impassioned kiss, pressed their boobs together. They held that position for a while, each marvelling at the intense pleasure it brought them to fondle each other's breasts, stimulating their nipples by rubbing them against each others'. Then, achingly slowly, they lowered their four, heavy breasts towards his cock, easing his shaft through the tight, hot tunnel they created at the point where those four gigantic melons met. They sank against his thighs, their tits reaching the base of his cock. His entire length was hidden in the deep, wet, warm folds of Fleur and Hermione's soft breasts.

He could have come then, but he didn't. He felt the control return, that awesome feeling of power, of almost experiencing a full orgasm without ever letting a drop of semen fly. Percy held his nerve, knowing that what was to come would be incredible. He looked at the two women who knelt, squashed together between his legs, their bodies kept surprisingly far apart by the sheer volume of breasts between them. Fleur's great, tanned globes, with her adorable bikini tanlines, would have been enough to swallow his enhanced length on their own. But even her huge bosom, the cleavage that had distracted his thoughts for so long, even her huge tits were not quite as utterly full, round and jaw-droppingly impressive as Hermione's. The British witch's great mounds were squashed firmly together, and against Fleur's own tits, so that the tunnel of hot skin that gripped his cock was as tight as any pussy.

The two women looked each other in the eye, then began, slowly, so slowly, jerk off his achingly hard cock with their beautiful breasts. At no point did his cockhead emerge from the tight grasp of their combined bosom. They jerked, quickly gaining speed but still so agonizingly slow that he wanted nothing more than to grab their breasts and pound them. But he held himself back, somehow, revelling in the sensations. Every few pumps, one of the girls would squash one breast into the central vortex of tit-flesh, rubbing their nipples against his shaft and providing them all with added stimulation. Hermione's face quickly became contorted in pleasure, her eyebrows furrowed in exertion as she bounced up and down around his shaft. Fleur quickly matched her pace, alternating between moving up and down with her and at opposite times to her, so that the tight grip of their tits rubbed him every which way they could.

Hermione's mouth hung open, her tit-jerking reaching frenzied speed, warm pre-come splashing all over her tits, and with a small shudder she came from the stimulation on her breasts alone. Percy had enough sense in him to reach under her and finger her snatch as she squirted, stimulating her clit to add to the sensation of her orgasm. She squealed under his touch. With his other hand, he reached for Fleur's slit and slid two fingers easily up into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She moaned her appreciation as she renewed the titfuck, her eyes fixed on Hermione's beautiful features as the woman came. Fleur was enraptured by the sight of her, and as soon as Hermione regained the sense to resume her side of the titfuck, she met Fleur's gaze with a stare of reciprocated appreciation. The women gasped and panted in unison as they determinedly fucked him, all the while staring into each others' eyes intensely.

"Kiss," Percy said, and the two women, needing no further incentive, their tits still mashed around his shaft, leant in towards each other and kissed, passionately exploring each others' faces with their tongues, biting and nibbling each others lips, before leaning forward to lick the pre-come from his tip.

Hermione could feel his balls bubbling up underneath her tits, practically roasting them with their warmth. She decided she wanted his erection inside her, now. "I want your cock so bad," she said, looking up at him with big brown eyes. Percy had no objection to that, and Fleur allowed him to pull away and lie back as Hermione straddled him, her luscious tits hanging as she rubbed his throbbing prick with one hand, her other hand playing with her lower lips.

Percy smiled as Hermione pushed on top of his erect cock. The pleasure of the brunette increased the deeper she pushed down onto Percy. Her tight cunt muscles flexed around him and released his cock.

"Yes, that's so tight," Percy said, slapping her on the ass. Hermione moaned with Percy slapping her again. Hermione was even tighter than Ginny.

Hermione closed her eyes, experiencing more enjoyment from Percy's thick cock inside her. Her glorious breasts bounced up and pushed into Percy's face.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

The British witch didn't have a chance to ask Percy what she was asking for. Her answer had been given when Percy buried his face between her. Hermione wrapped her hands around him and panted. Percy took her tits, and motor-boated the hell out of them. This action prompted Hermione to ride up and down on her.

"Yes, blow on my titties, suck them, bite them, take them, take my tits!" Hermione yelled, anticipating how Percy would make the best of this situation and enjoying every single second of it.

Percy enjoyed her warm, soft, tits pushed into his face. The glorious flesh found its way into Percy's mouth. The buffet was almost too much. His balls grew heavier.

Hermione made sure not to allow Percy's head to leave the area between her breasts. Each little love bite and suck on her breast resulted in a miniature orgasm spreading through Hermione's body. The Gryffindor bounced on his lap, burying his cock into her. More seed for her and more come to enter her body.

Percy didn't neglect her ass. It got less attention than her large tits, but was never the less extremely lovely as well. Hermione pushed down onto Percy's thick rod to bury herself down onto his hard rod.

While Percy was buried balls deep in Hermione, Fleur and Ginny had gotten into a position in which Ginny was on top of Fleur, her swollen pussy over Fleur's face while her own face was buried between Fleur's legs. Percy's seed trickled out of the redhead's pussy, to be eagerly lapped up the blonde. Ginny, meanwhile, experienced the same addictive sensation Hermione had when she had first delved into the Veela's cunt, and was soon eagerly nibbling at her clit and licking her out.

Hermione came over and over again, moaning in Percy's ear when he sucked on her tits. The gorgeous brunette kept working him deep inside her dripping hot cunt.

The connection between the two of them increased, in addition to the heat on their loins. Percy held Hermione's hips and forced her down onto him.

"Percy, mmm…Morgana's tits!" Hermione said, with Percy's fingers drumming into the inside of her anus.

"No, I'll just settle for your tits," Percy said, giving them a few more parting bites.

Percy sucked hard on Hermione's eager nipple. This action resulted in Hermione coming down cunt first onto Percy's cock. Her wet vice clutched him, anticipating more of Percy's magical seed to be spilled inside her womb.

The demigod could not hold back long with Hermione's cunt milking him. An orgasm hit his body just as another one hit hers.

"YES!" Hermione experienced a burst of pleasure through her loins. The thick contents of his ballsack buried in Hermione's pussy and straight into her womb.

Percy buried his load inside her. Hermione fell forward, with Percy balancing her up. She perched on his lap and Percy's face pressed into her breasts. "Fuck," he murmured, "You're so fucking good."

Ginny and Fleur had both orgasmed multiple times on each other's faces, and Ginny now pulled off Fleur to approach Hermione. The brunette got off Percy's softening dick, and the redhead immediately began licking Percy's come from her tender slit.

Fleur, meanwhile, got onto her hands and knees and waved her juicy ass tantalizingly towards Percy. "You ruined my ass for other men," she admitted. "I'll never let my husband bugger me, but I want you to do it one last time, make it so that I'll never forget it."

Percy kneeled behind her and spread her butt cheeks wider and pushed his tongue hard up inside her asshole. Her head lifted up as she gasped loudly and clenched her ass, and he could feel her anus pinch his tongue slightly then very gradually relax as he left his tongue as deep as he could in her butthole.

After several seconds, he pulled his tongue out and spanked her right ass cheek. "You like that?"

"Oh fuck yes."

"You like having my tongue up your ass?"

"Merlin it feels so good..."

Percy gripped her butt cheeks and spread them firmly apart, positioning his fingers around her anus to maximize the gaping. Fleur was still a little tense, so probably without realizing, she was still clenching her pretty little starfish enough not to let it completely relax and really open up. Percy released his grip to let her cheeks clap together, then immediately spread them wider, "Yeah? Then what do you want?"

"I want your tongue in my ass..."

"Like this?" He shoved his tongue back in her asshole as she squealed and arched her back. Her head was tilted back again, and he reached up and grabbed a fistful of her dark hair and pulled as he inserted his tongue even deeper in her butt.

"Ahhhh..." she gasped. The hung son of Poseidon released his grip on her hair, then pushed her upper body back down, all while his tongue was still fully extended up her ass. He pulled out, then gripped each ass cheek with his hands and spread her wide again, very slowly, watching her anus as it opened, a very small opening at first, and spread more and more to a slightly larger hole. He was transfixed, staring at her asshole and how he was opening it up, and she was frozen to the sensation. He slid his thumb along the slit of her pussy and confirmed that she was very excited by this. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer; he leaned forward and just started fucking her ass with his tongue. Slow and gentle at first, but as he increased his speed, she was obviously turned on by his rougher thrusts, so he started going faster and harder and harder and harder, until he was just slamming his face into her ass with his stiff tongue digging deep inside her butthole with each thrust. The slapping noise of his face against her ass flesh drove both of them crazy, especially Fleur.

Hermione had removed her face from Ginny's nether lips and kissed up her tight, lithe body until she arrived at her friend's lips. The two young women kissed passionately and sensuously, lying on their sides and facing each other. Hermione's hands roamed over Ginny's perky tits and down to her wet core while Ginny's hands groped her huge melons and pumped fingers into her tight core.

"Oh... Merlin..." Fleur's voice was shaking and she was literally whimpering with each push of his tongue.

The room was completely quiet for a moment that accentuated the incredibly sexy sounds that soon filled the air - her heavy, then quick, then deep and rhythmic breathing, accompanying the smacking, sucking, wet sounds of him eating her ass completely and thoroughly. At some point, after a particularly deep thrust of his tongue inside her anal canal, Percy held his tongue deep up her asshole, nose breathing in deep in the crack of her ass, and opening up eyes wide to look up past her butt cheeks and her back and seeing her head tilted up, catching a glimpse of a smile, and thinking, "Fucking unbelievable. I am up Fleur's ass right now..." He was relishing the moment; stopping to smell the rosebud, so to speak.

Finally, he released his pressure and pulled his face from her delicious butt. He soon thrusted two fingers into her dark hole, getting her ready for his dick.

She mumbled something about being about to come, and she came while her body shook and convulsed.

Percy grabbed her hips and pulled her to her knees as he positioned himself behind her. He spread her gorgeous ass cheeks again, and couldn't help but lean his face forward to slide his tongue in and out of her slightly gaped anus a few times as she gasped. He forced himself to pull back, then slapped his cock against her shiny, wet asshole, making a hot "pop" sound with each slap and splattering her ass with pre-come. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Oui," she said, "fuck my ass."

Percy spread her cheeks apart, held her hip with one hand and with the other, guided his hard cock into her puckered hole. He entered slowly, just inserting the head into her rectum. Fleur groaned and gritted her teeth, awaiting the entry of the rest of his huge length in her bunghole. Percy thrusted in with a single shove, until he was fully and deep inside his lover's bunghole. Fleur groaned out louder, "Oh oui Percy! I feel so, so full! Your cock is so good in my ass! Keep buggering me!"

With a grin, he started to move in and out of her very tight puckered hole. He loved the familiar sensation of her tight hole squeezing his cock for all he was worth, so much tighter and warmer than Ginny or Hermione's pussies. His hands were not idle either. He moved a hand to cup her breasts, and moved his other hand to stick two fingers in her aching, overheated snatch. Fleur moaned and kept his hand on her breasts. "Oh yes Percy! I love your fingers inside my snatch! Keep fingering me, oh, I'm going to come! Ugh, nngh, PERRRCYYYY!" she screamed out her release, while his hard cock was still deep in her anal cavity.

"Fleur, I can't hold any longer! I'm going to come any moment now!" said Percy, who was still thrusting and pumping in her delicate puckered hole.

Fleur leaned back so that she could look at him and said, "Shoot inside my ass and pussy Percy! I want to feel it in both my holes!" She turned to kiss his mouth, face and neck.

All too soon, Percy groaned, "Ah, here it is Fleur!" He felt the sperm boiling from his balls and ready to shoot any second. With a few thrusts, he shot gallons of his seed into his lover's rectum while groaning, before changing to her slit and pouring more streams inside her pussy.

Fleur felt the seed and said, "Oh, this feels so, so good Percy! Your seed shooting in my holes feels fantastic!" She bounced her ass back along her shaft, milking him for every last drop, until, once again, the door was opened.

"Honestly, Percy, I sent the girls down an _hour_ ago, why haven't you … come… downstairs yet…"

The intruder, none other than the matron of the house Molly Weasley, stared in shock at the sight before her: her guest balls deep inside her future daughter-in-law, come in both her holes, while her daughter and her son's friend made out and fingered one another.

"What the… what in the blue blazes is this?" she all but screeched.

Hermione, thinking quickly, grabbed her wand and put a silencing ward around the room.

"We can – we can explain," she said hastily, pulling her arm in front of her tits but doing little to cover them.

"Please mum," Ginny pleaded, "Harry and Bill and Ron, they don't need to know. We just… couldn't help ourselves."

Molly looked at them disapprovingly, clearly thinking up the best way to punish them, until she caught a glimpse of the thick, veiny pole between Percy's legs. "Merlin, that thing is huge!" she exclaimed. Fleur's eyes lit up.

"Oui, it is quite big… and it feels even better than it looks," she confided.

"Young lady, I don't know what you're implying-"

"Let's face it, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "You probably haven't had a young, big dick like this in decades… if you don't tell, we won't either."

Ginny looked on in disgusted relief as her mother gave a lustful look at Percy's shaft before pulling off her white blouse. Her tits were unobscured by any bra, revealing a massive, juicy set of jugs. They were bigger and plumper than even Hermione's, and despite her age had only a small amount of sag to them. Percy had never thought of Mrs. Weasley in this light before, but he suddenly realized just how much of a MILF the mother of seven was.

She made her way towards him, and he couldn't resist grabbing her big breasts in his hands, watching in awe as the milky flesh poured out of his hands, tits that could not be contained by any set of phalanges in the world.

"Naughty!" she said, but didn't stop him squeezing and fondling her breasts. He took her hand and placed it on his inner thigh, which she started to stroke, fingers over muscle as he kissed and fondled her. He ventured south, down her plump stomach, to the fabric between her thighs, and she inhaled sharply when she felt his fingers on her button. He gave a heated breath of his own when her delicate hand wrapped around his shaft and squeezed, gently starting to pump, and he grew bolder, went lower, down to the hem of her skirt.

"Wait, wait," she said, standing abruptly.

Percy was worried she was having second thoughts, but was reassured when she said, "Lay back on the bed, dear."

He complied happily, turning lengthwise up the bed and propping himself on his elbows as she reached beneath her skirt and dropped lacy, green panties to her slippers, kicking them away as she mounted the bed, coming to kneel over Percy's calves, skirt hiding the sigh of her now defenceless womanhood. Percy's dick was pointing hornily at the ceiling. Her eyes were burning holes in it, her hand gently stroking it.

She advanced up his body knee by knee. "Give me your hand, dear." She knotted the fingers of her left and his right as the curtain of her skirt approached his cock. When it arrived, she raised it to admit him into the appointed chamber, and before she lowered it over his dick he glimpsed her most private of areas, and what he saw there was beautiful. Whereas Ginny had a cute little ginger muff, neatly trimmed, Molly had a sprawling, tangled forest, bushy, wild red, beneath which drooped her delicious looking, meaty labia stuck together with drops of dew leaking out.

She was poised and in position, knees by his shoulders, when she slipped her free hand beneath her skirt and found Percy's cock. She directed him into her forest while she spread her legs, descending. Hidden behind the veil, Percy didn't know when he would reach his destination, but soon enough felt the tangled fiery hairs on his cock head. Her fingers guided him through it, and after a moment's jabbing around he found her, felt himself part a warm wetness.

"There we go, Percy, love," she sighed as she sank, knotting their other hands as Percy let his head hit the pillow. He felt a blissful, almost relieved feeling as he clove Mrs. Weasley's pussy, not as tight as Ginny and very wet, so the penetration was effortless. Inch by inch she engulfed him until her ass landed in his lap, all her weight on him with their hands interlocked and his cock snug in her sweltering pussy.

Then, her hips started to gyrate, and she rode him, moaning softly as he slid in and out of her. The sight of her wide womanly hips bucking filled Percy with pleasure, along with the noises she made, her coos and ragged breaths as the bed creaked.

Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur all lay back, exhausted from Percy's dick. With Fleur in the middle, the two Brits turned on their sides and roamed their soft hands over her tight, firm body. Their fingers slid into her wet core and over her bouncing, heaving bosom as they tilted her head back and forth between them, exchanging long, sensuous kisses.

Molly rode Percy for some minutes this way, both of them gently moaning, then varied the position, letting go of his hands, leaning back and hooking hers under his knees. Then she really came down hard, like she was trying to shove him through the bed, and he loved what this was did to her tits, throwing them about. He raised the skirt and watched her forest grind, catching glimpses of the engorged lips swallowing his cock. She showed great skill at what she did, which only made sense after however many Weasley's she'd made.

She leaned forward, putting her hands on the bed and dropping her tits in his face. He was more than happy to take them in his hands and squeeze, suck, lick and slurp them. She ground down hard, fucking him hard and fast, sweet agony on her face from the friction this gave her sweet spot, while Percy suckled her tits. Her rasps soon became louder and higher, climbing and climbing.

"Oh, Percy! OH, PERCY!"

She made a few sharp bucks, then unleashed a squealing roar as her whole body shook and trembled. She lost herself, screaming in Percy's face as she came, making noises he hadn't known she was capable of, until she collapsed on top of him, burying his face with her tits, her depths spasming around his cock.

She nuzzled against him as he pumped up into her, for there was still the problem of his satisfaction, which she knew, too, and was soon sitting again, resuming her gyrations with Percy's hands locked on her waist. He felt himself slowly and easily slide the breadth of her creamy cunt. Their sex was slow and unworried as he watched her tits rock and sway. He sat up and planted his face between them, slapping them against it, making her giggle as she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around him, both of them sitting, she in his lap. The new position afforded a greater depth to the penetration, and her expert hips fired, taking him from head to root, rosy lips clinging with every retreat. They fucked in each other's arms, Percy's face nestled in her tits, their perspiration shining as he squeezed her into him. Now it was his turn to sound like he was approaching the end, his breaths coming raggedly.

"Getting close, Percy, love?"

"Yeah. . ." he said. "Very!"

"Good, good, dear." She caressed his hair. "Give me that spunk. Spunk in my pussy."

That was it. Percy lasted a few seconds more, then felt himself tip over the edge. He groaned as he exploded inside her, shuddering and gasping, lost in sensation, filling her pussy up as she continued to slam her ass into his lap, smiling down broadly at the ecstasy she imparted.

"That's it, dear. Give me that spunk. Shoot it deep inside me, straight into my pussy."

And he did, for several seconds longer, until the last of it was sent, the overwhelming instant fading as he collapsed into her chest, his breaths levelling off.

He looked up at her. "You really know. . ." he panted. "What you're doing. . ."

"Of course," she said. "Decades of experience."

Another decade or so later, and four very similar children, a dark haired boy, a dark haired girl, a red haired girl, and a blonde girl, all born within the same month got on the Hogwarts Express together, two with the last name Weasley, one Potter, and one Jackson. They each had several younger siblings waving at them as they watched them leave.

A/N: Poll for Q is for chapter is on my profile, next week will be P is for Padme and Powergirl (porn-style)


	42. P is for Padmé Amidala and Powergirl

P is for Powergirl / Karen Starr (DC Comics) and Padmé Amidala (Star Wars)

Apollo rubbed his hands together eagerly, confident that this would be his greatest prank yet. His half-brother Hermes was more famous for his pranks, but the god of the Sun was no less of a prankster. And this would surely be his magnum opus, as he set up the video. It was tagged under 'Apollo's favourites,' and with a small smirk he clicked on the video titled, " ** _Two babes take huge dick – 36 minutes_**."

He was still a little surprised that he had managed to get his twin sister Artemis to swear on the Styx to watch whatever he wanted to show her until the end, but he wasn't complaining. He adjusted himself to prevent anything awkward from coming up, and a moment later his twin sister walked in, thankfully at her approximately eighteen age.

She rolled her eyes at his big smirk and sat next to him, crossing her legs demurely. "Well? Let's get this over with," she said.

Apollo's smirk never left his face as he clicked play and the pink words appeared on the screen, " ** _Two babes take huge dick – starring Powergirl, Padmé Amidala, and Percy Jackson_**."

* * *

The scene opened into a very serene but empty hallway seconds before the doorbell rang. The occupant of the house, having expected the visitor, was quick to answer the door. The occupant was Padmé, once upon a time Princess of Theed but now relegated to a common whore by some poor life decisions. She was wearing the tight white shirt and pants that she would have worn back home, with her shirt ending several inches high and leaving her smooth stomach visible. The visitor, wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, was none other than Perseus Jackson.

Percy still couldn't help but feel impressed that Aphrodite had managed to get people from alternate universes into her porn videos. Demigods were one thing, but this was dedication.

He let his eyes wash over the first of his co-stars today, taking in her firm breasts struggling against her tight shirt and her creamy skin. Her hair was down and straight, the tips reaching her shoulder blades.

He moved forward without hesitation, strong arms wrapping around Padmé's slim waist and pulling her towards him. "Hey, baby," she said, seemingly delighted by his presence. "Happy birthday!" He leaned forward and kissed her, their lips intertwining sensuously.

Percy almost wanted to laugh at the lameness and laziness of this storyline. He guessed it was difficult for the writers to come up with reasons that he would be hooking up with two women from very different universes, but still.

Padmé pulled away from him, nibbling at his lower lip and remaining close enough that he could feel her warm breaths. "I have a surprise for you upstairs," she revealed.

"Oh?" he asked, "Lead the way."

The camera stopped recording for a moment, but Percy nonetheless took the time to get a good view of Padmé's ass in the tight white pants.

The camera returned to filming with Percy sitting on Padme's surprisingly big bed, his hands on his knees. A moment later a door into the room opened, and in came Padmé, now wearing a small black lingerie set that left very little to the emotion. He could see her stiff nipples straining against her lacy bra, and he approvingly said, "You look amazing babe. I love it."

"Oh, this?" she asked, her hands roaming over her firm body and cupping her bosom. "This isn't your present, babe."

"No?" he felt the bed dip behind him, but nevertheless leaned forward to where Padmé stood. He tenderly kissed her trim stomach, sucking gently on the flesh while he felt their other co-star kneel behind him and rub her hands over his back. "The Hades?!" he jolted and turned around, shock filling his eyes as he saw the busty blonde who had been behind him. Her blonde hair was relatively short, not past her shoulders, and she was wearing her full costume, the tight white one-piece that showed off her long legs and mysteriously had a window in the chest area, showing the curves of her big, firm breasts.

"That's your present, babe," Padmé said as his eyes wandered over Powergirl's body. Padmé then kissed him sensuously, rubbing her hands over his toned chest while Powergirl kissed the back of his shoulder through his shirt. Padmé stepped forward to where she was practically straddling Percy, and straightened up so that his face was level with her firm bosom. The sexy bra pushed her tits up a bit and left their tops exposed, the milky flesh of which Percy now kissed.

Powergirl pulled his face from Padme's chest to kiss him softly. Both Padmé and Powergirl worked together to unzip his jeans and pull out his already stiff manhood. They both felt themselves compulsively licking their lips as they each wrapped a soft hand around his thick cock.

Percy switched for several seconds between kissing Padmé and Powergirl while they gave his cock soft strokes. Now that he was at full mast, their hands covered only a little over half his shaft.

"Why don't you take your clothes off," Padmé suggested, "Powergirl and I can keep each other busy."

Percy pulled away silently, removing his clothes as he did. He watched the two women together while his fluffer came over and jerked him off, keeping him rock hard and edging him so that his moneyshot would be even bigger than usual. As far as Percy knew, he was the only guy who girls volunteered to fluff for, but today it was Piper. It was usually either Piper, Thalia, or Annabeth.

Piper pulled his jeans down around his ankles while he pulled off his shirt. He stepped out of his pants and boxers. Piper took his smooth, long shaft into her soft hand and guided him into her warm mouth. Her tongue teased his shaft, licking the vein along the underside of his shaft and getting him closer and closer to orgasm. She was half-tempted to try to make him come now, knowing what got him going better than almost anyone else, but decided her mother's wrath probably wasn't worth a few seconds enjoyment of Percy's wondrous taste, especially not when she could get a taste for herself later.

While Piper went down on Percy, Powergirl unlatched Padmé's bra and then pulled the top of her costume down, freeing her own big tits. Though Padmé's tits were quite big and firm, Powergirl's breasts were in a league of their own, each fleshy globe almost as big as Percy's head. The two women played with each other's breasts as Percy's cock became slick and wet from Piper's saliva.

As Percy watched on, Padmé maneuvered Powergirl onto the bed and straddled her. She pulled off her lacy black panties, revealing her shaven pink pussy, and gyrated against Powergirl. The superheroine sat up and kissed Padmé while their ground rubbed together, Powergirl's lower lips still obscured by the tight fabric of her costume. Powergirl kicked off her boots so that she was just in the costume, while Padmé was entirely nude.

The camera now adjusted as Percy re-entered the scene, his shaft wet from Piper's saliva. Padmé pushed Powergirl further back as Percy stood over her. The former Princess leaned forward and took Percy's cock into her mouth, and because Percy was now standing slightly over Powergirl, the blonde opened her mouth and sucked on his heavy, full balls. He allowed Padmé to move her mouth back and forth, slowly gliding her head along his shaft for several strokes before he began to thrust his hips, still quite slowly but giving him control of the pace.

Powergirl's tongue licked and massaged his swollen orbs in ways that were making him go crazy and forcing him to actively hold back his climax. He had in fact prematurely came once before on film, and while Aphrodite had been fine with it that once due to his stamina and the fact that it gave the scene a sense of more real ness (because really, what normal person lasted half an hour or longer with multiple beautiful girls while also appearing passionate?). However, Aphrodite had also been quite insistent that it not happen again – well, not unscripted anyways.

As if by instinct, or perhaps because she also knew the script, Padmé pulled off his dick, suckling just the head for a second longer to taste the pre-come that had already begun to dribble out. Percy took another step or two forward, the camera cleverly not showing that he was all but squatting over Powergirl's neck, and placed his meaty shaft between her powerful tits.

Padmé and Percy each grabbed handfuls of Powergirl's luscious chest and pushed her bosom together, causing the fleshy mounds to surround his cock. He thrusted back and forth between her breasts while Padmé kissed his sculpted chest and neck. Powergirl's bosom was so great that only the tip appeared through the bottom of her breasts, and only when his shaft was balls deep between them.

Percy's hands cupped Padmé's firm breasts. Though not as big as Powergirl's, they were approximately CC cups, quite big in their own right, and incredibly firm with long, hard nipples. They had large triangular pale areas that covered most of her tits, with thinner tan lines over her shoulders, indicative of the bikinis she typically wore when not captured by Love goddesses and extorted into filming porn.

Percy pulled his cock from between Powergirl's tits and buried it down her throat. The Kryptonian clone choked on his cock but managed to fit it down her tight, wet throat. Percy thrusted back and forth into Powergirl's threat while Padmé moved back, no longer straddling Powergirl and instead buried her face between the blonde's powerful thighs. She parted the white costume further, baring Powergirl's pink, shaven pussy. She leaned forward and began to lick out Powergirl's lower lips.

Padmé pushed her hips up, and the camera was sure to get a good view of her tanned rear with a thin pale bikini-line while she had it pushed up. Percy's hands fondled Powergirl's breasts as he pushed further and deeper into her throat. "Fuck, that's so good," he groaned.

He leaned over Powergirl to where Padmé's tongue was flitting in and out of her wetness. Two of his fingers joined Padmé's tongue in pumping into Powergirl's sweet sheath. Padmé kissed up Powergirl's tight body back to her huge chest while Percy thrusted a pair of fingers into her. Supergirl's older clone's body practically hummed against them, her wetness coating Percy's fingers. She gave increasingly erotic moans around Percy's throbbing shaft as their attentions brought her closer and closer to climax.

Percy then pulled out of Powergirl's throat and switched positions with Padmé. He pulled Powergirl by her strong legs closer to the edge of the bed, and folded her legs behind his waist. Padmé meanwhile straddled Powergirl's face, her wetness hovering above Powergirl's mouth for a moment before she lowered herself onto the blonde's outstretched tongue.

At the same time as Padmé sat down on Powergirl's face, Percy eased his swollen cockhead into Powergirl's wetness. He teased her lips with his tip and slowly sank into her, giving her warm sheath time to adjust to his length and girth. He groaned at how her tight cunt contracted around his shaft, squeezing his dick. He moved his hands all over her powerful body, stroking her sides and cupping her amazing tits. He gradually increased the speed and strength of his thrusts inside her, and her extremely erect nipples and breathy moans of encouragement made it pretty clear that she was getting closer to the edge once again.

Padmé wiggled her round hips back and forth on Powergirl's face, and now leaned forward. She grabbed Percy by the dick and pulled him out of the wet confines of Powergirl's vagina. She leaned forward even further and took his shaft into her mouth, spreading her lips around his bulbous, mushroom-like head and swallowing him deep into her throat. She ignored the burn of tears in her eyes as she forced her entire throat down his shaft, licking off Powergirl's juices.

Now that his dick was all the way down her throat, she found it much easier to bob her head up and down his shaft. She let his cock back out after several bobs, and guided his manhood back into Powergirl's twat.

Percy immediately returned to his earlier quick pace inside Powergirl, pounding his thick rod into her and causing her body to jolt from the sudden intrusion. He pumped his manhood into her faster and harder than ever before, causing her long legs to wrap tightly around his waist to prevent him from unexpectedly pulling out again. This time, however, Percy had no intentions of removing himself from her warmth, and only upped his pace, fucking her harder and rougher, his hands groping her tits and squeezing the milky flesh. Her pussy tightened and contracted around his cock as Powergirl screamed into Padmé's unyielding thighs.

Percy continued to thrust powerfully despite the pressure around his manhood. His cock felt like it was being strangled, but still he persevered, powering into the busty blonde below him until her juices covered his thick manhood and drenched the bedsheets.

Percy finally pulled out, pre-come bubbling out of his swollen head. Padmé stood up from her position on Powergirl's face, her own fluids leaking onto her thighs as she moved around the bed to straddle Powergirl once again. She ground her hips against Powergirl's hips, their drenched mounds rubbing together. Percy positioned himself behind Padmé as she lay on her front on top of Powergirl, their tits mushing together as their lips interlocked. The son of Poseidon gave himself a few quick jerks before penetrating Padmé from behind.

Padmé gasped at the sensation of Percy's rod pushing through her lower lips and inside her core. Her pussy wrapped around his throbbing tool, massaging his shaft as he penetrated all the way inside her, his balls pressing against her asscheeks as his tip brushed against her womb. Her ass began to bounce back and forth along his dick, and Percy soon resumed the speed he had pounded Powergirl with.

Padmé threw her head back and her mouth opened. Her breath hitched as Percy hit an especially deep point in her. She gave silent gasps as Percy drove her over the edge. "Oh gods, I'm going to come on that big fat cock!"

The camera switched to show Percy's thick manhood pounding her delicious pussy. She bucked her hips back against his, and he responded with a spank to each of her buttocks. Her rear jiggled on that thick cock as the camera once more trailed back to her face. She panted against Powergirl's lips as Percy plowed into her, and the hard nipples rubbing against hers were making her even more aroused.

Padmé pressed her face further into the Powergirl's shoulder. Percy pulled her ass up a bit so that he was fucking down into her, fucking her into the blonde. He picked up speed and strength, ramming them relentlessly. Beneath this force of nature, she was being sent to Elysium over and over again. She was so focused on the huge cock inside her, splitting her open.

Some drool slipped out of her mouth, and she gave a goofy grin. Her eyes rolled back into her head. "Oh fuck, just like that, you're gonna make me come so hard, oh, yes, yes, yes, ohhhhHHH!" She cried out as she came.

This time Percy did pull all the way out, giving both girls the opportunity for heir snatches to recuperate. Padmé rolled off the bustier woman and they both turned on their sides. Their lips were interlocked sensuously, both of their soft hands cupping and teasing the other's breasts. Percy was out of a frame for another minute, during which Piper deep-throated him eagerly once again. He then returned to the fray, his cock harder than ever.

Powergirl and Padmé pulled their lips apart slightly, and eagerly welcomed his rigid shaft between them. Their lips and tongues massaged both sides of his manhood as he gave slow thrusts between their faces. Pre-come oozed out of his swollen head, and Powergirl was the first to react, her tongue flicking out to lick off the droplets. The sticky fluid trickled down his head, leaving enough residue that Powergirl swirled the pre-come around in her mouth and then kissed Padmé, letting the mixture of come and saliva spill into Padmé's mouth. The two women kissed around his tip, exchanging fluids and getting them all over his tip as well. They then licked his tip clean of their mess once again.

With his cockhead wet but clean, he pulled back, and they sat up on the edge of the bed. He pushed his cock between Powergirl's tits once again, but this time she first pulled her costume back up, making him stick his manhood into her boob-window. She squeezed her tits together around his long cock, almost giggling at the look of concentration on his face.

"Think that's great? Watch this," Padmé moved behind her co-star and pressed her breasts into her back. She reached her arms around Powergirl and grabbed each prominent orb, causing Powergirl to moan at the sudden ministrations. Grinning at Percy over Powergirl's shoulder, Padmé smashed the pair of divine breasts together, adding a whole new level of pleasure as Percy's rod became sandwiched between them even tighter. "Gods, these things weigh a ton!" Padmé joked, raising each fleshy globe with her hands and bouncing them. This had the unforeseen effect of causing Powergirl's breasts to slide up and down along Percy's shaft. Percy threw his head back and felt his legs go weak as a glob of pre-come shot out of his tip. The shot of pre had little of the strength as the real thing, resulting in it only coating Powergirl's chin and the bottom of her lip, with a few large drops dripping down into her cleavage.

Powergirl shivered, both from her co-star playing with her breasts and the feeling of hot pre-cum on her alabaster skin. Instinctively, her tongue darted out and seized a good portion of the pre-cum on her lips. The sweet taste of her co-star's seed assaulted her senses and Powergirl knew her costume was definitely getting soaked. Her hand slid down to her core and stroked her covered labia. Powergirl moaned. Even though she was wearing the costume, her opening was now sensitive enough where it didn't matter.

But she still wanted to feel her own fingers touching her most private place. She slipped a few fingers into her costume and quickly attacked her soaked vagina. She inserted two fingers and let her thumb trail over her clit. With her co-star's hot meat thrusting between her breasts and Padmé squeezing and playing with her tits, it took little to get her close to release. Her breathing became haggard and her finger's pumping became more erratic as her orgasm rapidly approached. Feeling Percy's cock constantly hitting her chin, Powergirl decided to further stimulate her co-star's senses and sealed her lips around the head when he thrust upwards. Her actions had the desired effect. Percy stopped thrusting and simply let Powergirl's mouth and breasts, combined with Padmé's breast bouncing, deliver pleasure to his throbbing erection. He still occasionally made a thrust here and there, but the intensity of his previous thrusts was gone, replaced with contentment.

Padmé moved back next to Powergirl, and Percy now nestled his cock between her bouncy breasts. Her warm orbs glistened with a sheen of sweat as he thrusted between them. Because her tits were smaller than Powergirl's, more of his shaft was exposed at the top of her cleavage, a detail that Powergirl was quick to pick up on as she suckled on Percy's tip and the rest of his shaft as he speared between Padmé's cleavage. He fucked the Princess' luscious titties for a couple more minutes before pulling out and pulling Padmé to her feet and turning her around.

Percy pulled his fat cock over her and dropped it onto her ass. It connected with a wet slap against her round, fleshy cheek. He rubbed his dick along her asscheeks before placing it along her asscrack. He pistoned in and out from between her cheeks, his heavy balls slapping against her dark asshole.

Percy gently aligned his manhood with her sopping wet pussy lips, which welcomed his tender head. He slid a few inches of his manhood into her tight cunt from behind and then paused.

He slapped both his hands onto her warm cheeks, roughly grabbing and kneading the tender flesh. Then he slipped a few more inches into her before stopping again to spank each cheek several times. After several spanks, each cheek was branded with a pink imprint of his hand.

For Padmé, each spank sent a spike of pain and also pleasure through her body. Never before had she been treated in such a dominating and quite frankly humiliating way, and something about the way Percy owned her body was positively thrilling.

Suddenly he rocked forward into her with his last couple of inches, his meaty head poking against her womb and his heavy, come-laden balls slapping against her engorged clit. Powergirl kneeled in front of Padmé and massaged her thighs, licking over her small patch of pubic hair and rubbing the lower lips that ensconced Percy's manhood. She occasionally rubbed, licked, and sucked on Percy's balls and Padmé's clit.

"Fuck!" Padmé cried, only for Percy to shock her by rutting into her at full force almost immediately. Every thrust was accompanied by his balls slapping against and stimulating her swollen clit. He grabbed onto her hips as he shagged her hard. He punctuated the silence between her intermittent screams, moans, and pleas of 'Harder, fuck me harder!' with grunts of his own.

After she had came three or four more times already he reached around and cupped her tits roughly, squeezing her nipples. "Oh yeah," she moaned, "Grab my huge fucking tits while you fuck me like I'm your dirty little slut!"

After a few more minutes and even more orgasms on Padmé's side he let go of her tits and started spanking her in rhythm with his thrusts. Then he grabbed each meaty cheek and pulled them apart, revealing her tiny little asshole to the world.

He blew down into her dark hole before sticking his right index finger into the puckered opening. "FUCK!" Padmé screamed as she came but Percy didn't stop, sliding the entire finger into her ass and finger-fucking her small hole. She was just starting to get used to the intrusion when he stuck his middle finger in as well.

"OH, fuck, Percy!" she screamed as her climax grew even stronger. Her asshole, which was already so tight Percy didn't know how he had fit in one finger, let alone two, grew even tighter as her pussy clamped around his dick.

Percy turned Padmé onto her back and he dragged his heavy pecker along her slit. The eye of his prick was weeping with pre-come as he had managed not to come so far. Padmé's wetness almost pulled him inside her unintentionally, but he intended to tease her before he'd please her.

He rested the flat of his cock against her loins and leaned forward to nibble at her ear. "You're desperate for my cock, aren't you?"

Padmé moaned at the way he made her feel. She tried to wrap her legs around his to force him inside her, but he braced his hands against both her thighs to keep her still. "Yes, yes, I feel so empty without you inside me!" she cried.

He traced his fingertips along her sides. "I don't know if you deserve me inside you," he said, slapping his head against her swollen clit.

She gasped at the fleeting pleasure. "Oh gods, please fuck me, I'll do anything Percy!"

"Anything, you say?" he teased, his lips mere millimeters above hers.

"Yes, anything!" she yelled, despairing to have his manhood back inside her tight cunt. "You can take any of my holes whenever you want and come wherever you want, just please fuck me now!"

"Well, since you ask so politely," he quipped. He pulled both her legs up to his shoulders and pulled her closer to him so that their groins ground against one another.

He thrusted inside of her, with her on her back and him on his knees, her feet hooked over his shoulders. With this new position he couldn't reach as far inside her, but every thrust into her pussy hit the perfect spots for her.

Powergirl kneeled by Padmé's head, electing not to sit on her face and instead leaning over her to kiss Percy. Her bosom bounced as she rubbed his chest and down to where his groin met Padmé's, playing with the exposed part of his shaft and Padmé's engorged nub.

The Princess could only handle so much of this constant pleasure before she was thrashing under him, gushing her fluids onto his cock as he kept hammering into her. He never slowed in his pace, steadily plowing into her at a breakneck speed. She couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't some way to keep him for herself permanently as her eyes rolled back into her head and he sent her closer and closer to another climax.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" she shouted as she came down from another high. "You're the best fuck I've ever had!"

Percy pulled out of her and kneeled by her face, guiding his rock hard erection into her willing mouth. Padmé swirled her tongue around his head and bobbed along his thick, veiny shaft, licking him clean of her own fluids.

Powergirl eventually became impatient and pushed Percy onto his back. "I wanna ride your dick," she said.

"Ride my cock slut," Percy urged. Powergirl straddled his thighs, facing away from him. He reached up and around her, tweaking her nipples. She lifted herself up on her knees and then slammed back down on his cock, breasts bouncing as she did so. She reached her arms behind her, wrapping them around his neck as she continued to bounce up and down on his cock. He began thrusting into her hard and fast causing her breasts to bounce even more. One of his hands snaked around her front and began rubbing her clit as he fucked her.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed. She locked eyes with Padmé as she watched and gave her a sultry, almost taunting little wink.

Percy gave her perfect ass a couple of spanks, and it jiggled against his abs with every movement of her hips. He inserted his index finger into her ass as she went up and down on his cock. With every movement, she speared her pussy onto his dick and her ass onto his finger.

Percy wiggled his finger inside her ass before pulling it out and replacing it with his middle finger, which probed deeper into her cavern. "Fuck," she moaned, "That feels so good!" Powergirl's pussy contracted around his dick as she came hard from his manhood.

Powergirl pulled off of Percy's dick, only for Padmé to replace her a moment later, also facing away from Percy in the reverse cowgirl position. Padmé straddled his hips, her wetness teasing his crown. She slowly inserted him into her, giving out light gasps and moans as she lowered herself onto his throbbing pole until finally their hips met.

Without further ado, Padmé began to buck her hips against him, riding him with the appearance of far more experience than she actually had. She rotated her hips around his member and then bounced up and down on his cock.

Her beautiful firm buttocks bounced around as she bounced, and Percy reached up to play with them. His coarse fingers trailed lines of fire across her ass as he palmed both of her cheeks and spanked the pale flesh.

The camera focussed on Padmé's perfect breasts, as Percy grabbed her buttocks and hammered into her. He squeezed her lovely ass, and she gleefully leaned forward to brace herself against his thighs as he very quickly brought her back to the edge and over it.

Padmé's orgasms were becoming more and more difficult for Percy to ride out without coming with her. She was so warm, so wet, and every time she came her pussy convulsed tightly around his member. His veiny cock throbbed and twitched.

Percy's cock led Padmé through a chain of consecutive orgasms, with every high being followed by another high. She was hardly able to think, let alone talk, she was so aroused, so she had to make due with moaning incomprehensibly and the occasional "So big!" or "Oh gods!"

Padmé pulled off of Percy and lay on her back. Powergirl straddled her and lay on her, their pussies and tits rubbing together. Powergirl's round ass formed a perfect round target for Percy, and he positioned himself behind her. He slid in and out of her astounding wetness, but could feel his climax getting more and more difficult to stave off. After several thrusts he switched to Padmé's tight slit, giving her pen tightness several more thrusts.

He switched between the two pink pussies, making them both climax once more as Padmé skillfully maneuvered her way down Powergirl's bed despite the stronger girl being on top of her, until she had positioned her face directly under Powergirl's sopping wet cunt, licking her hard clit as Percy pushed into her.

"Oh gods," Percy said, "I'm coming!"

He pulled out at the last second, spraying his load onto Powergirl's juicy ass. After three or four long streams had shot onto Powergirl's round cheeks, Padmé pulled the rest of the way out from under her and sealed her lips around Percy's pulsating pecker, gulping down the last few shots of come.

The camera slowly faded to black as Percy pulled back out of frame and the two women kneeled together, Percy's come spilling out of Padmé's mouth as they shared a slow, sloppy kiss.

Because the camera faded out, it missed the next few minutes as Piper approached the two women, desperate for a taste of Percy's seed.

* * *

Apollo barely held back his snicker as he looked at his twin's red face. "Well?" he asked, grinning broadly as he stood up, unashamed of his hardness or the semen filling his pants despite him not even jacking off.

Artemis got to her feet as well, glaring at her brother. "You're a pig, you know that?"

And without any further warning she struck, her long leg coming up and her toes smashing into his vulnerable, swollen ballsack. Apollo cried out in pain, falling to the floor and cupping his family jewels, but Artemis wasn't finished, kicking him three, four, five, and a _sixth_ time in the balls until she was pretty sure she had popped at least one, if not both.

"An absolute fucking pig," she said, walking over him and making sure to put all her godly weight on his nuts as she made her way out of the room.

Apollo chuckled to himself. She had tried, but had ultimately failed to hide the clear wet spot in the centre of her shorts, let alone the liquid trickling down her thigh.

 **A/N** : Next week will be Ariel and Elsa (Disney Queens). After that, I don't think I'll include characters I've previously used.

Poll for the R chapter is on my profile.


	43. Q is for Disney Queens

Q is for Disney Queens (Elsa and Ariel)

When Percy's twenty-second birthday came around, he had already been married to Anna for two years. Their marriage had already produced an heir for either of their kingdoms, an heir that would likely never wear the crowns because Percy had also produced heirs for Atlantis and Arendale with the current royal family; his cousin (well, technically his half-brother's daughter who happened to be the same age as him) the Princess of Atlantis/Queen of Denmark and his sister-in-law the Queen of Arendale.

Percy and Anna's sex life had improved since she had given birth. During her pregnancy she had held to her choice to not have any sexual contact with him, s choice that had led to him hooking up with her sister, but after she gave birth they had gone back to fucking multiple times daily, and had included both Ariel and Elsa, but never both of them together. In fact, as far as Percy knew, neither of them knew that the other had fucked Percy, though he assumed they both suspected as much.

As part of his birthday present, Anna had taken their kid to meet a friend in France, and had left Percy a letter telling him to except the other part of his birthday gift to be in his room, which was where he was heading now. He couldn't be sure of what it was, but given that they still lived in Arendale with Elsa, and Anna had brought Elsa's kid with her as well… well, Percy had put two and two together, and when he opened the door to his room, he entirely expected to find Elsa in some kind of slutty maid outfit or covered in chocolate or something.

Instead, and as a pleasant surprise to Percy, was Ariel, clad in only the purple-clam bra that she so loved and slim green panties. The clams had perhaps fit her breasts well when she was fifteen, but between the natural changes of age and motherhood, they now hardly constrained her round, firm mounds, a fact that she seemed all too aware of. "Happy birthday, Percy," she said in her sultriest tone.

"Thanks," he said, closing the door behind him. "So this is Anna's birthday present?"

"Yep," the red haired Queen responded with a smile. She rose from her seated position on his bed and approached him, swaying her curvy hips as she did so. She stopped just before reaching him and crouched between his legs, grabbing his crotch and unzipping his jeans. She lowered his jeans and boxers enough to expose his semi-hard manhood and took it into her hand. "Happy birthday, babe."

She guided his cock into her mouth easily and took him into the back of her throat. She kept her nose against his stomach as he hardened inside her, filling her mouth and throat with his thick manhood. Only when she recognized that his cock was fully hard did she begin to bob her head up and down his shaft, while the well hung Prince caressed her long hair. He shifted his hips back and forth, thrusting into her throat gently, but was stilled by her hand on his thigh.

"Let me do all the work," Ariel said, before returning to sucking him off. She worked her mouth up and down his throbbing erection until she could taste his pre-come leaking out of his cockhead. After repeating this several times and covering his shaft with her saliva, she withElsa slightly. "What do you think, Percy? Wanna fuck my pretty little toes?"

Percy nodded. "You know I love your sexy feet babe," he said. He had never had much of a foot fetish before, but Ariel's perfectly sculpted feet never failed to get a rise out of him, ever since she had first attained them.

Percy sat on his bed, and Ariel sat in the empty armchair across from the bed, facing him. She sat back, and lifted her feet and legs into the air. She placed her soft, highly arched, and pale feet around his stiff dick. He let out a groan when he felt her arches gripping the middle of his warm, erect penis. Pre-come continued to leak from the tip of his cock, and his balls felt heavy and tight.

Tightening her arch-grip around his cock, Ariel said, "So how does this feel?"

Staring down at the sandwiched cock nestled between her feet, he replied, "Fuck, so fucking good."

Her arches wrapped around his hard cock, and they stroked it, as the arches slipped from the bottom of his shaft to the very top of its soft, sensitive head. He began to moan as she repeated this motion, giving him a slowly paced, slightly slippery footjob.

"Mmm...Oh, Ariel," he said, moaning as his eyes switched between her flowing hair and her feet working up and down his stiff cock. "They feel so good."

She used her toes to wriggle against his balls, then carefully gripped his cock with her toes - five on each side of the shaft.

She felt his cock throbbing, twitching, and pulsating when her red-painted toes tightened their grip around the sides of the shaft. Her slippery toe grip slid down from the cock head all the way to the bottom of the shaft, slowly jerking up and down as a drop of pre-come dripped from the head.

She held his dick in place, taking a break from stroking it.

His hard cock continued to pulsate and throb between her feet, and she noticed this more as she held it in place.

"Do you want me to fuck your feet?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Sure," she responded. She sat on the bed, not quite laying down, but not quite sitting up, and he stood before the edge of the bed. He gripped her ankles, put her feet together, and began to slowly thrust his hard cock between her arches and soles.

She pressed one foot up against his cock, holding it in place against his stomach, and said, "Don't come. You can't make a mess on these sheets."

"Okay, okay, I won't," he said, struggling to maintain a grip on her ankles.

He made sure that his thrusts were even more slow than before, taking great care to control his orgasm for Ariel, despite how difficult the task was.

"Oh gods, Ariel, your feet...Fuck..." he said, staving off an orgasm while his cock rested between the grip of her toes.

"Don't come yet, okay?" she said, using her toes to gently rub his balls.

"Yes, babe," he replied, carefully edging his aching cock between her silken soles. "Seriously, I promise I won't come."

She scooted back a bit, and leaned her back against the headboard of the bed. She told him to follow her, and to lie on the bed. He lay down flat on his back, perpendicular to her, and she wrapped her arches around his cock. She began to slowly work it up and down. He moaned loudly, groaning and exclaiming as her feet graced his penis. His intense groaning caused her to stop moving her feet.

She instructed him to sit back down in the chair, and she joined him, sitting across from him in the other chair, once again.

"Are you gonna ride my cock?" he asked her, caressing her pale white legs as her slippery toes lightly teased his shaft.

"Yes, but not yet. I want to finish you with just me feet first," she said.

He began to jerk his own cock in his right hand. He lifted one of her feet to his face, and kissed the arch and sole numerous times.

He wrapped her arches around his cock.

He was so close to achieving an orgasm for her that if he did more than merely using his hand to gently rub the tip of his cock against her ankles, then he would end up coming.

"Mmm, yes," he said, as the grip of her feet went faster, up and down, from the top to the bottom of his cock. "Mmm, Ariel, I fucking love your feet, baby. Fuck, I'm gonna come on your feet."

"Do it, come," she said, finishing off the footjob with a few more strokes.

"Uhh! Oh, gods!" he said, just before the first spurt of come shot into the air. "Oh, gods, Ariel!"

"Please don't stop, Ariel, please!" he said, frantically squirming in his chair as his hard cock throbbed, leaking out copious amounts of thick come down its sides, its front, and shooting onto the arches of her feet.

The sperm continued to drip further down, covering the sides, tops, and arches of Ariel's soft, white feet, as she smiled and said, "Oh my gods, Percy, there's so much!"

Disoriented, he stared down at the sticky white mess of streams and globs and spots that he made between Ariel's feet, and he felt a sense of joy wash over his mind and body. When the hot, slippery, and sticky sperm finally ceased to leak and drip from his cock, Ariel removed her feet from his lap, and propped them up on his chair's armrest, as if to both rest her legs and display the come-shot on her soles, arches, and wriggling toes.

"How was that?" she asked, as he watched white come delicately drip down her arches and heels.

"So fucking good. I've wanted to come for your feet for so long."

He leaned back in his chair, feeling his semi-hard cock pulsate gently with orgasmic waves of pleasure that reverberated throughout his chest and head. Ariel, with her legs crossed, wiggled her toes briefly as both of them gazed at the load on her sexy feet.

Just then, the door opened, and with a sort of poetic irony that Percy couldn't even bother to be surprised by, in walked Elsa wearing a slutty maid outfit. In her black blouse and skirt, the top several buttons of the blouse undone baring her Ariel black bra and quite a bit of cleavage, Percy didn't think Elsa had ever looked better, and his rapidly hardening cock evidently agreed.

"Oh, Percyyyy," she began in a sing song voice, only to cut herself off as she saw the father of her daughter naked on a chair while his niece/cousin sat on his bed, her feet drenched in his semen.

"Hello Elsa," he said. "How are you today?"

She ignored his question. "So, uh, does my sister know about this?"

"Yes," said Percy. "In fact, she set this up today."

"Oh, well then, happy birthday."

And with that, Elsa closed and locked the door behind her, and approached the bed, upon which was a very confused Ariel. Elsa grabbed the red-haired woman by the ankle and pulled her foot up to eye level, inspecting the thick stream of come. "Wow, Percy, I never knew you were a foot guy." She guided Ariel's delicate foot to her mouth and greedily licked up Percy's seed.

Once Elsa had licked free the entire top of Ariel's foot, she began suckling on her little toe, and moved on to one toe after the other. Ariel moved further up the bed towards the head, giving Elsa room to kneel on the bed while lavishing her attention on her feet. Seeing the blonde on her hands and knees servicing the other Queen's feet, Percy hastily situated himself behind Elsa. He pulled her skirt up, revealing that she wasn't wearing panties underneath.

He gave her perfectly round butt a little spank. "No panties?" he asked, "Feeling a little naughty?"

"Maybe I am," she teased, taking her attention from Ariel's feet for a moment. "Are you gonna do anything about it?"

Percy gave Elsa's ice cold cheeks another smack, making her buttocks ripple and bounce against his flat hand. He took each cheek into one hand and squeezed the frigid flesh before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around her rosebud, all but inhaling her ass as he took a long whiff of her scent before penetrating her with his tongue. He prodded the inside of her asshole, twirling his tongue around her insides and scraping along the sides of her rectum.

He rubbed his right hand between Elsa's soft thighs, his thumb rubbing against her hardened nub while his index and middle fingers stroked her plump lower lips, frost accumulating his fingertips from her icy wetness before plunging the two fingers into her core. He pumped them in and out of her pussy while his tongue serviced her tiny asshole.

Before long, Elsa had fully cleaned Ariel's feet of Percy's tasty spunk. She turned around and pulled Percy up to her height, where she was kneeling on the bed. She kissed him passionately, prodding his mouth with her tongue, uncaring that she could taste her own ass on his lips. Percy pulled her hair together and over her shoulder as both of their hands roamed over the other's body, groping each other like it was their first time seeing each other naked.

Percy unbuttoned the remaining few buttons on Elsa's maid outfit, which she let fall off her. He unlatched her sheer black bra as well, unveiling her big, juicy tits. Much like Ariel, her already big tits had become even bigger with age and pregnancy, and her large breasts were round and swollen with milk now that her child had been weaned off her tit a few months earlier.

Percy groped and squeezed Elsa's bosom while she returned the favour, wrapping her soft, cold hands around his thick pole and jerking him off against her hip and stomach. Percy kissed down her neck towards her bust, and eagerly latched his mouth around one of the hard, round nipples. His hands massaged both of her boobs, squeezing them rhythmically as Elsa gasped into his shoulder. She jerked him off with one hand while the other hand cupped his heavy balls, squeezing them tenderly and playing with his sack. He throbbed in her hands as she achieved a frantic, almost frenzied pace along his shaft, her hand a blur along his dick.

Just then, white fluid burst out of Elsa's swollen breast as Percy suckled her, gulping down the cold, refreshing milk from her teat. He continued to squeeze and pump her breasts, eking more and more milk from her bosom and swallowing it all down. He switched to her other tit only once the first one had been fully drained of milk, and Elsa gave a relieved sigh as her full breasts were finally being depleted of their milk.

Once both of Elsa's jugs had been drained of her icy milk, she slumped to the side. Percy sat on the bed and Ariel, who had pulled off her panties, straddled him, taking his veiny prick and trapping it between their groins. She bucked her hips against his, teasing his rigid cock until, with a frustrated groan, Percy grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, positioning her womanhood above his dick. Ariel braced her hands on his shoulders as she lowered herself down his shaft, her pussy extremely wet from anticipation.

As she did this, Ariel palmed her own breasts erotically. She was facing Percy, and the demigod leaned forward to kiss her soundly. He traced his hands up her front as he kissed her, teasing his niece/cousin's stomach.

Ariel removed her face from his shoulder. "Please touch my tits, Percy! Make them yours, milk them until they're deflated!"

"I don't know, babe," he said as he tenderly rubbed his fingers along the swell of her breasts. "I don't know if you'll be able to handle it."

Ariel smiled. "Oh, I can handle it!" So saying, she plunged onto his dick, now tracing along his pecs with her finger.

Percy leaned forward and traced his lips down Ariel's neck towards her cleavage. He bit gently at her cleavage, licking the swell of her breasts and twisting her exquisitely hard nipples between his teeth. She bounced up and down his rigid shaft, her breasts, even bigger than Elsa's, bouncing against his face and hands.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard," he promised, making Ariel's breath hitch. He pushed Ariel's perky tits together so that her nipples were next to one another; he moved his hand around her waist and positioned the tip of his index finger against her asshole.

Percy squeezed both breasts roughly. He stuck his finger all the way inside Ariel's ass and thrust deep into her tight core. Ariel threw her head back, her luscious red hair cascading down her sweat-covered back, and screamed. Her breasts and pussy both gushed forth; Percy was prepared and drank down all her milk.

Ariel's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came with unimaginable force. Abruptly, she slumped and fell off him, unconscious. Percy looked down and saw to his surprise that she had came an incredible amount, judging by the pool of juices that had squirted onto his lap.

Elsa was only too willing to take Ariel's place. Percy hastily evaporated Ariel's juices before Elsa could inadvertently cause them to freeze over, which from his experience could be quite uncomfortable. He turned her over onto her hands and knees, savouring the view of her round buttocks.

He ran his hands over her delicious ass as he submerged his throbbing cock inside her tight snatch. Every time he slid inside her, Elsa saw stars. She couldn't believe she had gone so long without this amazing cock. She grabbed the bedsheets and concentrated all her energy to her core. Percy kept a tight grip on her hips as he pounded her harder and harder from behind. As he rammed into her again and again, Percy traced his fingers around her body. Every touch sent shockwaves through Elsa's body, and warm juices trickled down her thighs. The bed rocked back and forth from the force of Percy's thrusts. Elsa braced her hands against the mattress as he pushed into her.

Percy groped her luscious tits from behind and spanked her rear, turning the flesh red from his handprints. Her ass jiggled against his groin as he slapped it. "Oh God!" Elsa shouted. "Your cock is amazing!" Ecstasy ran through her veins as her loins erupted in pleasure. Percy kept a steady pace as her insides exploded around him.

He pulled her hair and yanked her so that her body made a U-shape under his own. Another heavy thrust rocked her body, the sensation of his full balls slapping against her clit proving too much for her to handle.

Elsa kept screaming out expletives and encouragements to keep fucking her, to which he gladly obliged. Within minutes she was once again on the verge of climax, and her soaked cunt clenched around his shaft once again, almost freezing his cock inside her. Somewhat paradoxically, the incredibly cold was only even more pleasurable for Percy.

Percy pulled out, pre-come drizzling it out of his cock as he placed it on her firm ass. He slid his cock between Elsa's cheeks for a few quick thrusts, his balls slapping against her ass, before pulling away. Ariel had regained consciousness by now, and pushed him onto his back. She straddled his hips while Elsa straddled his face. Ariel raised herself above his large pole and then sat on his cock. She faced away from Elsa, and began to ride Percy's dick in the reverse cowgirl position. She moaned as his huge dick penetrated her insides, reshaping her inner walls.

Elsa rode Percy's face. He stuck out his tongue and probed away at her, poking deep into her pussy and licking her wet walls. Her beautiful lower lips glistened with her wetness, though it froze nearly instantly.

Percy was assaulted by an unimaginable amount of pleasure as the two mothers of his children rode his face and manhood. His hands roamed all over the place, grasping Elsa's perfectly round and perky tits, gripping her ass, and grabbing Ariel's ass as well.

To Elsa's glee, Percy's tongue swiftly brought her back to the edge. It happened quite suddenly, too; it felt like one second she was rubbing his chest and the next second she was rubbing her hand against her clit vigorously to make her orgasm as strong as she could.

Ariel wiggled her hips against Percy's, riding his cock in circular motions. She moved up a bit and rode up and down his throbbing prick faster and harder. He pushed deep into her folds as Elsa splashed fluids onto his face, and he licked her glistening, rapidly freezing juices from her tender pussy.

A moment later, Ariel's twat contracted around his tool. His dick sent pleasure up and down her spine, making her body shudder. His hands gripped her hips, guiding her along to keep her moving, to keep sending a constant flow of pleasure into her.

Ariel pulled off of Percy and kneeled between his legs. She guided his dick in between her magnificent tits. She grabbed handfuls of her bosom and pulled them up and down Percy's shaft, causing her uncle/cousin to focus all his attention on not coming from the incredible pleasure. As if to add to Percy's torture, Elsa kneeled next to Ariel and wrapped her cold lips around his tip and sucked hard every time it was exposed from Ariel's cleavage. His balls thrummed happily underneath the former mermaid's bosom, clenching and leaking out globs of pre-come as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Ariel let go of her breasts, releasing Percy's cock from its happy bonds. His manhood was only free for a moment, as he was soon confined by Elsa's welcoming bosom. His pre-come and Elsa's saliva on his tip formed an icy trail between her tits as she propped her melons up on her left forearm, but allowed Percy to control the pace. Her brother-in-law was only too thrilled to thrust back and forth between her tits. This time, it was Ariel who sucked on his swollen head, her warm breath combating Elsa's frozen chest. Ariel's mouth was warm and oh so wet around his tip as he pushed his hips harder and faster against Elsa's chest. His balls were chilled and felt like they had been frozen together, but still he felt ready to burst at any second.

Percy pulled away, stroking himself as he pointed his dick towards both Queens, intent on coating them both with his seed. "Ah, I'm gonna come!" h warned.

"Wait, stop!" Elsa exclaimed. Percy had just reached his vinegar strokes and could feel his semen rocketing up his shaft, but he stopped nevertheless, trying to ignore the painful jolt in his balls as come leaked from his tip. "I haven't finished giving you your gift yet!"

Elsa turned around, waving her ass tantalizingly at him, and got back into the doggy-style position with her ass up. "I want you to fuck me in the ass," she declared.

Percy certainly wasn't going to turn that invitation down. He pointed his hard dick between Elsa's cheeks and slowly pushed in, his meaty cockhead crushing little icicles in her dark hole that had been formed when he had licked her out. Soon, his cock had made far more progress than his tongue had, wading into new territory as he pushed further and further into her bowels. Elsa gave a long, low moan of pleasure as her ass contracted around his dick. It was all he could do not to come as started to thrust inside her rectum, stretching out her virgin hole.

By now, Ariel had taken the same position as Elsa. Taking the hint for what it was, he switched from Elsa's ass, leaving the blonde moaning for more, to Ariel's ass, where he was greeted by an anus that was just as tight as Elsa's, and despite Percy not having prepared her, her delicate canal was lubed up and ready for entry. His cock slid into her with relative ease, given how amazingly tight she grasped and caressed his pole. Something about being buried balls deep inside her ass just felt indescribably right, like he belonged there.

After several powerful thrusts into Ariel's bowels, he switched back to Elsa's asshole. Three or four thrusts, then he alternated from one to the other, loving the difference from Ariel's wetness to Elsa's coldness. Finally his balls couldn't take the pressure anymore, and he didn't think anything could stop him from coming this time.

"Nngh, I'm gonna come!" he warned once again.

"In my pussy!" Elsa pleaded. "Knock me up again!"

Ariel objected, "No! I was here first, knock me up instead!"

Percy personally thought he had built up enough for them both, and with a final push thrusted into Ariel's wet folds as his balls erupted. He shot his thick, creamy seed deep inside her womb, ropes shooting into her. Then he switched back to Elsa, sinking into her frozen depths and releasing even more of his spunk, his semen nearly freezing within her womb as both women came from the influx of his potent cream.

Only when Percy had left every last drop inside his sister-in-law did he finally pull away. He fell onto his back and lay there, sweating, as the two women sidled up next to him, both kissing his chest tenderly. "That was amazing," he said. "The best birthday gift I've ever gotten."

"You know," Elsa mused, her fingers making small circles in Percy's abs, "Anna's birthday is coming up next."

 **A/N:** Next chapter will be R is for Roxy (Kingsmen) and Rosalie (Twilight).

Poll for S is on my profile.


	44. R is for Roxy and Rosalie

R is for Roxy (Kingsman) and Rosalie Cullen (Twilight)

Percy opened his eyes blearily, startled awake by the ringing of the bell. He sat up in his seat suddenly, catching his teacher's disappointed gaze. He probably couldn't believe a new student would fall asleep in his first class, but with Percy's ADHD, an hour long lecture on chemistry just couldn't hold his attention.

He fell in line with his cousin Isabella (or 'Bella', as she liked to go by now) as they made their way to the cafeteria. He had been sent to stay with Bella and her dad, his mom's brother, after he had finally been expelled from Goode High School after their third explosion in two weeks. Having only recently broken up with Annabeth, and the heartache admittedly leading to at least one of the explosions, he couldn't argue that leaving New York for a few months could help clear his head.

Bella led them to a table where several people were already sitting. The five people there were some of the most beautiful people Percy had ever seen, and he was confident enough in his sexuality to admit that even the three males were incredibly good looking. Sure, one looked like he belonged to an early 2000s punk rock band, and another was a little on the effeminate side, while the third looked like a stereotypical jock, but he was sure they all had lines of girls and women willing to drop their panties.

As for the two females, the brunette had a pixie-cut but had a certain aura to her, the type of aura that said 'I have anal on the first date.' The other girl, however, was more of a classical beauty, like a supermodel turned up to a thousand but with a strangely natural beauty. It was the type of beauty that made guys instantly think of what they would sacrifice for her, the limbs they would lose just to catch a fleeting glimpse. She was a goddess, made to be adored and worshipped. If Percy didn't know better, he would have suspected she was Aphrodite herself.

The almost painfully beautiful girl looked at him the moment he entered the room. Her nostrils flared slightly as if she was taking a deep breath. Her eyes darkened as she looked at him, unintentionally licking her lips.

Bella made quick introductions to the group: the effeminate Edward (who she sat next to), the My Chemical Romance Jasper, the jock Emmett, the pixie Alice, and finally the goddess Rosalie. He found himself seated between Bella and Rosalie. The blonde bit her lip as he sat next to her. His dick throbbed from being in her presence.

Across the room, and unseen as Percy and Rosalie's nethers burned for each other, another blonde sat, a blonde with a refined, posh British accent. Roxanne Morton, also known as 'Roxy,' also known as 'Lancelot,' has been sent by the Kingsmen to investigate the myriad of strange murders that seemed to centre around Forks, Washington. She had suspected the Cullens' for quite some time now, and had become concerned over Bella's relationship with Edward, but this was quickly overtaken when she saw the lustful looks exchanged between Rosalie and the new kid. The extremely handsome new kid, not that that had anything to do with her concern.

Roxy made up her mind then to follow the Cullens' home and find out once and for all what was going on. As she followed the Cullens' in their trio of cars, she noticed a fourth car with them, a car she recognized as Bella's. 'Great,' Roxy said, realizing that Bella and the newcomer would both be going to the Cullens'. 'Just great.'

She patted her thigh, a nervous habit to make sure her gun was there. She wasn't sure if the Cullens were dangerous – or if they were even responsible for the killings – but she may as well be prepared for the worse. With that thought in mind, she decided to take a look in the trunk before she snuck into their house.

The Cullens' house was more like a mansion, secluded from the rest of Forks. If anything, it made Roxy more suspicious of how a doctor could afford three fancy cars as well as this massive home. She parked half a mile down the road and snuck her way to the house, eventually finding an opened window and slipping through. Thankfully she hadn't taken any of the really heavy artillery that would have made sneaking in through an ajar window that much more difficult. As it was, her slim frame was only just able to fit.

She heard voices a couple of rooms over and tucked herself into a corner before sticking a small bud into her ear, allowing her to ear the conversation going on through several walls. She was just in time to hearing the newcomer ask where the bathroom was.

A voice she recognized as Emmett's began, "Up two flights of stairs-"

He was cut off by a woman saying, "Its very complicated, why don't I just show you the way?" Roxy knew the musical voice belonged to Rosalie.

"Uhh, sure," the newcomer answered. Roxy heard glasses being set down on tables as the two left the room. She quickly put her earbud back in her pocket and followed them, knowing that if she could get Rosalie on her own, she could make the whole operation that much easier. It certainly wasn't because she wanted to lock herself in the bathroom with Percy, that was for sure.

'Although…' Roxy found herself thinking, 'That wouldn't be the worst result.'

There was a loud slam in front of her, and she suddenly forgot all thoughts of shagging the newcomer's brains out and focussed on the operation. She easily ascertained that the noise had been from the bathroom door being slammed closed, and made quick work of picking the lock.

Roxy wasn't sure what she was expecting – perhaps Rosalie moments from slitting the new kid's throat – but she certainly wasn't expecting to find Rosalie on her knees in front of Percy, moving her mouth along his shaft.

Rosalie jumped up to her feet, and Percy hastily pulled his trousers up to cover his manhood, but not before Roxy could catch a glimpse of the long member. She hoped she didn't look as aroused as she felt.

Percy was… extremely confused, to say the least. Somehow this day had gone from his first day at a new school to the hottest girl he had ever seen blowing him, to getting interrupted by some girl he vaguely remembered seeing at the high school.

To make matters weirder, Rosalie snarled – snarled! – and bared her fangs at the intruder, which Percy sort of sympathized with, because who the fuck breaks into someone's washroom? But still, fangs!

Percy cursed himself for not having recognized the monster earlier, and pulled his pen from his pocket, unsheathing Anaklusmos all in one smooth motion and keeping it between Rosalie and the other girl. The other girl apparently didn't like having swords pointed at her or fangs bared (and her ability to see all this only made him more confused. Clear-sighted mortals were supposed to be rare!), as she pulled a pair of very high tech guns out from … somewhere … and pointer one at each of them.

"Okay," the girl said with a noticeable British accent, eyeing his sword and Rosalie's fangs. "This is not at all what I expected."

Rosalie looked just as confused as Percy and the British girl did, her eyes flickering to Percy's sword and the Brit's guns. When she had planned on impaling herself on Percy's sword, this was not how she had imagined it going.

"Okay," Rosalie said. "I can see we all have some things to get out in the open … but for now, there's a very real chance of me ripping throats out if I don't get to taste that delicious come of his, and soon."

Percy took a step back. "Uhh… no offence…"

Rosalie made a very blatant show of retracting her fangs. "Don't tell me you're going to refuse a blowjob," she said in a tone that brooked no opposition.

Percy had barely sheathed his sword when Rosalie was back on her knees, ripping his pants down to his knees and engulfing his hard cock in her mouth in one swoop. Before, she had been teasing, working up his load, but now she was on a mission, deepthroating his erection and bobbing her head along his dick at superhuman speeds.

Before long, Percy was threading his hands through Rosalie's hair, groaning his release while Roxy tried to subtly rub herself through her shorts at the arousing sight before her. Rosalie's hands cupped and fondled his balls as she swallowed every last drop of his seed, making sure not to spill any.

Percy had an awed expression as she removed herself from his groin, licking her lips before turning back to Roxy. "Now then," Rosalie began, "Who wants to go first?"

Ten minutes later, the unlikely trio had migrated to Rosalie's bedroom (which, thankfully, had an actual bed rather than a coffin). Roxy had explained that she was from some British spy service called 'Kingsmen' – from what Percy could tell, it was some serious James Bond shit. Percy then explained about being a demigod son of Poseidon. Finally, Rosalie explained about being a vampire, and gave a brief rundown of what had been happening in Seattle and that they had nothing to do with the killings. In fact, the Cullens' were allegedly the vampire versions of vegetarians.

"Well, now that we're all understood," Roxy said, holstering her guns, "I, for one, still want to taste that dick you were so obsessed with."

Percy would have felt surprised, if the rest of his day hadn't already been so insane.

Rosalie interrupted, "Fine, but I want it inside me once you're finished."

Percy looked from one stunning blonde to the other. Even if he wanted to decline such a wondrous offer, he doubted they would let him. He did have one objection though – "Won't your siblings hear us?"

"Oh, they left twenty minutes ago," Rosalie said casually. "They heard me blowing you and thought it would be a good idea to leave."

With no further objections, he pulled his pants all the way off, and removed his shirt a moment later. Roxy was dressed in what he had previously assumed was private school clothes – a grey pencil skirt and matching suit with a white blouse underneath. With her brown eyes and straight, dirty blonde hair, Percy revelled at how pretty she was. Whereas Rosalie's ethereal beauty had made him compare her to a goddess and think of all he would do for her, Roxy was just plain gorgeous. The type of girl he might see on the street and think to himself, 'Fuck.' There were truly no good words to describe just how fucking drop-dead gorgeous this girl was.

Roxy was joined on her knees by Rosalie, with her wavy, slightly lighter blonde hair and golden eyes. She was dressed more simply in a form-fitting black top and tight jeans. She pulled her blouse off, leaving her firm chest all but bursting out of her sexy black bra. It was only a moment before that too was gone, exposing her magnificent, rounded bust and hard pink nipples.

Rosalie cupped her buxom mounds and wrapped them around Percy's pole, which had stiffened from the lovely view. As big as Rosalie's chest was, Percy's dick was still long and thick enough that the head stuck out from between her cleavage. Roxy saw her opportunity and teased her lips over Percy's swollen head.

Percy groaned as this goddess began moving her soft yet firm tits along his shaft, engulfing nearly the entirety of his throbbing cock. As good as the vampiric tits felt, they were outweighed by Roxy's silky mouth swallowing his tip and slowly moving further down. One of her soft hands moved below Rosalie's bosom and massaged his balls, which despite having ejaculated so recently were still so virile and full of seed.

Roxy gradually bobbed further and further down Percy's erection. It wasn't long before she had taken more than half his length into her throat, humming happily and massaging the underside of his manhood with her tongue. Rosalie was beginning to look slightly irritated as her head had pushed between her tits in search of his length.

Rosalie finally abandoned her efforts altogether. Percy lay back on the bed, and Roxy lay between his legs, her face nuzzling against his groin as she worked her mouth down his shaft. She curled her hand around the base of his cock, giving him slow strokes while she bobbed her head more rapidly along the inches of cock she had managed to take already.

With Roxy on her hands and knees servicing the hung demigod, Rosalie moved behind her, taking a moment to admire her firm, rounded backside. She was loathe to admit that while she was bigger in the chest department, Roxy had her beat when it came to rears. She flipped the Brit's skirt up onto her back, giving her access to a set of plain white panties. It was clear that she hadn't been expecting any sexual endeavours from the lack of fancy lingerie.

Before the panties came off, she pressed her cold hands against Roxy's arse, her fingers kneading the impressive flesh. Rosalie pulled the cotton together, giving the impression of a thong trapped between Roxy's cheeks. She traced her fingers down the cloth to the underside, where it was dripping with Roxy's wetness. She pressed the length of two fingers against Roxy's slit, pressing down and into her core through the fabric. Roxy moaned in response around Percy's manhood, her ecstasy soaking through her panties and trailing down her thighs. Rosalie didn't cease her ministrations as she licked the liquid from Roxy's pale thighs, savouring the taste.

Rosalie finally pulled Roxy's panties off, nearly ripping them in her desire. Her lust overtook her as she buried her face against the British girl's arse, her tongue flicking down to her pussy. She finally allowed herself to take in the scent of the other girl, and the sudden wave of desire soaked through her own panties, which of course were far more expensive and fashionable. Her hands worked their way over Roxy's delicious arse as she continued to service her wetness from behind.

The pleasure from Rosalie's tongue had become too much for Roxy, causing her to become stagnant in her efforts to pleasure Percy. He had rather enjoyed it, the look of raw, orgasmic ecstasy in her deep eyes, but eventually he tired of her gentle sucks on his tip and rubs against his testicles. He pulled out of his mouth and lay back, stroking himself leisurely until Rosalie was finished. She did so within a couple more minutes her talented tongue finally driving Roxy all the way over the edge and causing a wordless scream to erupt from her lips.

Rosalie pulled off Roxy's skirt, and then pulled off her own jeans as well as the lacy, drenched, black panties underneath. Percy sat up as Roxy quickly did away with her top and plain bra, revealing her own sizeable tits, though nowhere near as large as Rosalie's. "So Percy," Rosalie began, "Are you more of an ass guy or a tits guy?"

Percy licked his lips, recognizing the teasing tone but also not wanting to say the wrong thing. "For today, I think it's fair to say I'm a 'beautiful blondes' guy."

Roxy smiled, "Good answer." He tried not to think about any other beautiful blondes.

Rosalie pushed him back and straddled him, sitting on his thighs and letting his manhood rest against her trim stomach. Roxy, not wanting to be left out, straddled his chest, her arse to his face, and slowly backed her arse onto his mouth. Percy was only too happy to push his tongue inside her as she backed up further, giving him access to her sweet core.

Rosalie held his cock steady with her hand and lowered herself down onto him slowly but surely. She showed no signs of discomfort at taking his girth, smiling widely and leaning back to savour the feeling when she hit bottom. Roxy was incredibly jealous when she started gyrating on top of him. She knew it would take her time to adjust once he was inside of her and it would probably be painful at first. That was a concern for later though. For now she would enjoy what he was doing to her with his mouth.

To his credit, Percy was not neglecting her just because the vampire was now impaled on him. His focus on pleasing her with his tongue did not lapse in the slightest. In fact, he even upped the ante by adding his fingers to the mix. She howled as he began gently rubbing her clit with his thumb while continuing to lick and suck at her. Hopefully he wouldn't have a problem with her squirting on his face, because it wouldn't be long now.

Roxy managed to keep watching Rosalie despite it all, and could see that she was enjoying herself at least as much as she was. She wasn't bouncing up and down as Roxy liked to do when on top. Instead she kept him fully sheathed inside of her and moved her hips. She moaned as she rocked back and forth, and her hands came up to squeeze her breasts. The sight turned Roxy on, causing her to hump Percy's mouth involuntarily. She locked eyes with Rosalie at that moment, and her new rival bit her lip and teased her nipples with her thumbs.

Something about the erotic sight sent Roxy over the edge. She could feel herself liberally squirting on Percy's face, though she was too preoccupied with staring at Roxy's lusty eyes to fully appreciate that at the moment.

"Oh God, that's so hot," Rosalie gasped. Her rocking became more insistent and forceful, and Roxy realized with a jolt that the other woman was finding this whole thing just as exciting as she was.

"Rosalie, you're going to come, aren't you?" she said, managing to adopt a teasing tone despite being very short on breath. "Watching me come all over Percy's face got you excited, didn't it?"

"Yes," she whispered. Her hips were now working fast enough to make her breasts jiggle and bounce. She broke eye contact long enough to leer at the well-endowed vampire. She'd always been envious of women with bigger busts than her Usually her envy amounted to wishing that her own breasts could compare, but at the moment she'd much rather reach over and play with them. She pulled herself off of Percy's face and crawled down the bed to get a closer look.

"Getting off on watching him eat me out? How naughty," Roxy said. Rosalie evidently found the dirty talk exciting because moments later her eyes widened and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out in release.

Roxy watched her face closely as she rode out her orgasm, wanting to commit it to memory in case she never got to see it again. The wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression soon faded into a dreamy smile. Rosalie slowly extricated herself from Percy and kneeled on the mattress next to Roxy.

The two rivals kissed tenderly, their tongues playing with one another, but soon Roxy pulled away to kiss her way down Rosalie's incredibly body. They moved around on the bed to echo Roxy's previous position with Percy, this time sucking on Rosalie's melons before kissing a path down her stomach to her pink pussy. There was a thin strip of blonde hair above her pussy, trimmed expertly in comparison to Roxy's slight bush, which hadn't been shaven since before she'd come to America.

Pubic hair, however, was the last thing on Roxy's mind as she went down on Rosalie's wetness, her tongue tracing around her puffy lips. She felt the bed dip behind her as Percy put both hands on her waist and guided his thick manhood inside her.

As she had expected, he was an uncomfortable fit at first because of both his thickness and how long it had been since she'd had a man. Fortunately, he took care to enter her gently and pause once inside to give her time to adjust. It was a stark contrast to her previous times, when men had continued to thrust into her even as she'd cried from the pain. Even when Percy began moving he did so slowly and considerately despite baser urges that had to be crying out for more. She adjusted to his width in time and was ready for more.

"I'm okay now," she said, ignoring Rosalie's cry of protest as she pulled her head from her crotch for a moment. "You can go faster."

She lowered her face and got back to work once her message was delivered, which the vampire was demonstrably excited about. Percy was free to stop holding back and finally start well and truly shagging her, which made him happy. And with her discomfort a thing of the past, Roxy was able to revel in her first fuck in far too long, with a man she'd fancied to boot. It was safe to say that all three of them were quite pleased with the way the afternoon was turning out.

Now that she'd given him carte blanche Percy showed her precisely what he was capable of. He had a steady rhythm established in short order, his hips smacking against her amazing arse with every thrust. She'd nearly forgotten how much she loved this feeling and the sound that accompanied it. She was tempted to stop and soak it in, but she had responsibilities of her own. Just because she was finally getting laid again didn't mean she could allow herself to slack off.

While this was the first time Roxy had gone down on another woman, she was nothing if not a quick learner. After experimenting with various techniques she'd discerned that Rosalie enjoyed it when she flattened her tongue and licked her clit with broad strokes. She'd also responded positively when she slipped a finger inside of her, so she added a second finger alongside it. That drew a still more enthusiastic response, so she started fingering and licking her simultaneously. When she stopped pumping her fingers back and forth in favour of curling them as if making a come hither motion, Rosalie's moans dominated the room. That was no mean feat, as she could attest first-hand to how hard Percy's flesh was slapping against her own.

"Oh God!" Rosalie's legs tightened around her, trapping her head firmly in place. Her hips bucked and squirmed, which made Roxy's job more difficult. It didn't matter much, because it was obvious to her that it wasn't going to take much more now. Even as that thought ran through her head she realized exactly how she wanted to finish her off.

"FUCK!" The moment that the index finger of her free hand slipped into her arse, her back arched up off of the bed and she came, letting loose with a string of curses that would have made their a sailor blush. The busty blonde's pussy gushed onto her face, the aroma of her sweet pussy flooding her senses.

Percy was barely able to hold back until after Rosalie had finished. She sat on her knees next to Roxy, propping her tits up against her forearm next to the British girl's bouncing arse. Percy couldn't take any more, and groaned his release instant before he pulled out of Roxy's core. His cock pulsated as his come spurred out, shooting thick ropes onto Roxy's arse and then on Rosalie's tits, covering their beautiful bodies with his seed.

Roxy couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as she felt his seed raining down on her arse, wishing she could feel him erupt inside her. Nonetheless, she changed positions to kneel next to Rosalie, ignoring the other blonde's pouty lips and attacking her bosom straight away. She licked all over the perky mounds, savouring the taste of Percy's seed. Semen wasn't supposed to taste so good, she thought to herself, wondering if she was getting a glimpse into what had drawn Rosalie to him.

Once Rosalie's tits were clean, Roxy bent over in the doggy style position once again. Percy, whose manhood had begun to harden from the erotic sight, slid himself between her cheeks, and began rubbing his length along her crack. Rosalie, meanwhile, was eager to get another taste of Percy's seed and to repay Roxy. She kneeled next to the British girl and trailed her tongue all over her lower back and the curves of her arse, lapping up the delicious come that she had so quickly become addicted to.

Once Roxy's arse was clean, Rosalie moved her attention to Percy's tip. His sausage was sandwiched between Roxy's buttocks, but the tip was exposed, as was some of his length with every thrust. She sealed her pouty lips around the tip, loving the taste of his pre-come. She eagerly sucked his tip, and jiggled Roxy's bouncy arse around his length until he was fully hard once again.

She kissed up Percy's chest, licking his neck and jaw, and breathed into his ear, "I want you to come inside me." That seemed to do the job, as he gave Roxy a few more thrusts before removing his hot dog from her buns. Rosalie lay on her back on the bed, and Percy carefully climbed on top of her.

Percy's lips trailed over Rosalie's bosom and collarbone as he teased her wetness with his swollen cockhead. He pushed forward, his stiffness impaling Rosalie as his lips moved further up her body and started to kiss her passionately.

He moved his mouth back down to her well rounded chest and sealed his lips over her stiff nipples. He flicked his tongue across her rosy bud.

Roxy now came back to the couch and positioned her bush above Rosalie's face before sinking her folds onto her lips. "Oh, that's good, you whore," she hissed through gritted teeth. "You better not think you're keeping this dick for yourself."

Percy's thick length slid in and out of Rosalie's slicked up core. He felt so big inside of her, she felt so filled up and he went so far into her, farther than any other penis or toy she had ever tried before.

Her pussy was so tight and wet around Percy's member. It took every bit of his self control to not blow his load inside her. With the way her pussy massaged him, the feel of her bosom underneath his mouth and hands, and the sight of Roxy rocking back and forth on her face, her breasts swinging wildly...gods almighty he didn't think he had ever been this hard in his life.

Before long, the seductive vampire was screaming into Roxy's thighs, even as the British super-spy was herself gasping. Percy couldn't last anymore, and he joined the two women in their ecstasy, spilling his load deep inside Rosalie's pussy.

After a minute, Roxy finally spoke again. "You think you've got one more in you?"

Percy looked down at his cock, which twitched with anticipation. "I'm willing to try."

A/N: So… yeah. I probably should have put that I was on hiatus in the description. Thanks to all of you who expressed concern, I was just taking a break from everything, so if this chapter is a little lacking, let's call it rust.

Next chapter will be Sif. The poll for T is up on my profile. Also, feel free to send me suggestions for a User-chapter, because there just aren't enough female characters starting with U (so far I've got Percy/Annabeth/Kara).


	45. S is for Sif

S is for Sif

 **A/N** : For those of you who have read Magnus Chase… just ignore all that. It makes this way too complicated.

Percy felt for his pen one last time, making sure that it hadn't mysteriously disappeared from his jean pockets, before pressing the intercom. A British man's voice responded an instant later. His voice had a strange, tinny sound to it. "Welcome to Stark Tower, do you have an appointment with Mr. Stark?"

"Um, no," Percy said, "I'm here to see Thor."

"Might I inquire as to what your business with Mr. Thor is?"

"You may," Percy responded. "But the answer is between Thor and I. Is he there or not?"

Before the British man could respond, a tunnel of rainbow light surrounded Percy. He felt a hand on his shoulder tug him upward, as he realized he was being taken through the Bifrost.

When Percy could finally see again, there was a large black man with golden eyes standing in front of him. Next to him was a woman who appeared to be some kind of warrior, judging by the armour. She had long black hair and a sword strapped to her hip.

It was the man, who Percy assumed was Heimdall, who spoke. "You wished for counsel with Thor, Perseus Jackson?"

"Uhh, I don't know about counsel," Percy answered. "But I was sent by Zeus to speak with him, or another Asgardian I guess, he was just the one I knew how to contact."

The woman stepped forward. "Perseus Jackson, I have heard much of your skill in combat," she said. "I am Sif."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said. He could respect a fellow warrior a lot easier than most gods.

"I will take you to see Thor, but he is preoccupied at the moment," she revealed. "So instead, perhaps we can test these skills I have heard so much of."

Percy agreed, not having much else to do while he waited. Sif led him to a Coliseum-like arena, and unstrapped her sword. "Do you have a weapon of your own?"

Percy responded by uncapping Anaklusmos and giving it a little twirl.

"Good," she said. "Now, in the spirit of fairness," she trailed off and removed her breastplate. Her gauntlets and pleated skirt joined it a moment later, as did her shield. In the spirit of competition, Percy decided to not use his watch-shield, either.

Sif took a stance across from him, and Percy tried not to stare. Underneath the armour, she had dressed surprisingly mortal, with a white v-neck that hinted at her bust and left her midriff bare, and tight leather pants that looked amazing on her long legs.

So entranced with looking at this goddess, Percy nearly missed her lunging at him. Percy was so caught off guard that he was only barely able to deflect the blow, and felt a ringing through his arm from the force of his deflection. He tried to use the momentum of her attack to spin and swung at her, but she stepped in, ducked under his sword, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back several feet.

She gave him a small smile, like she knew he had been checking her out, then lunged once again.

This time he was prepared, and parried her attempt easily. He swept low with his sword; she jumped off his attack but was off-balance enough that he surged forward and rammed his shoulder into her, driving her back. She gave him a look of grudging respect as she stepped back, shaking her left shoulder a bit to get the feeling back.

After that, neither of them managed to get in such a commanding position. They sparred for over an hour, until both felt like their arms were about to fall off from exhaustion. However, neither was willing to call it a draw, so in a desperate attempt to finish it, he feinted low only for her to block it. Sif jabbed down, forcing Percy to release his sword, but he was able to quickly kick at her wrist, dislodging her sword from her hand and sending it clattering to the ground next to hers.

Percy had options now. He could try to lunge for Anaklusmos, but Sif was closer and would likely get to hers and still have time to block him. He could back up and try to give Sif a false sense of security and give Anaklusmos the time to return to his pocket. Or…

He leapt forward, catching Sif by surprise and tackling her to the ground. He held both of her shoulders down for a second, waiting for Anaklusmos to return, but paused too long, giving Sif the chance to wrap powerful legs around him and turn him onto his back. He tried not to notice her bosom heave and sweat trickle down her neck, beading along her collarbone and down into her cleavage, but was unsuccessful. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice his rising excitement, as she reached behind, grabbed her sword, and pointed it at his throat. Had she looked before she grabbed it, she may have noticed that there was now only one sword on the ground.

"Yield," she demanded.

Percy's hands were by his sides, and with a little grin he pulled his pen out and uncapped it, the pen growing longer until in less than a second the point dug into Sif's side. "Let's call it a draw?"

Sif looked suspiciously at his sword, but nodded her acquiescence. Only then, as the Norse goddess shifted her hips to take some of the pressure off him, did she feel his hardness through his jeans, rubbing against the leather that adorned her inner thigh.

Realizing that she had felt his hardness, his face reddened. "I'm sorry," said Percy.

"Don't be," Sif said. "Many a warrior has become excited on the battlefield. The adrenaline of battle can become a stimulant for those most experienced in warfare." Her last words were whispered, little more than a breath, as Percy became very conscious of the fact that she was still straddling him. Her eyes burned with desire as she leaned down until her lips brushed his; he could feel her breath against his skin like static.

His lips met with her soft lips, pressing together with a hit and heavy passion. Her fingers ran through his hair, and she ground her body against his, making his manhood ache with hardness. Sif moaned in pleasure, her body pressed against his and sending shockwaves to both of their loins, the simple friction making them both very, very aroused.

Their lips detached for a second, breathing together before they came back together. His tongue explored her mouth, accompanied a second later by her own, flickering about and massaging one another. Percy's hands roamed up Sif's curvaceous body, feeling the swell of her bosom and the roundness of her ass before finally settling on her bare midriff, pressing his palms against her smooth skin and keeping their bodies pressed closely together.

After long minutes of rubbing her groins together as their kisses became ever more sensuous, Sif sat up, letting a long strand of saliva connect their lips until it finally broke. Percy sat up as well, letting her pull his shirt off before lying back down. She took a moment to admire his sculpted chest, and Percy did the same to her, noticing her nipples straining against her shirt.

Percy slipped his hand under her shirt and roamed freely up her front. He grazed the curve of her breasts, brushing her hardened tips. Sif leaned back for a moment, letting him play with her tits. She bit her lower lip, still gyrating her hips to tease his throbbing cock. He played with her firm boobs as her eyes closed and she gave a happy moan.

Sif shifted her hips once again before getting off. She knelt between Percy's legs, unzipping his jeans before pulling them down and off, leaving him in clearly tented boxers. She then pulled off her boots and leather pants, exposing her long legs and white panties, which had a very clear wet spot in the middle.

Still keeping the shirt on, she removed the panties, revealing her pink slit with a thin triangle of trimmed pubic hair above. "How do you want to do this?" she asked.

"How about you sit on my face," Percy suggested. Sif was only too eager to do just that, slowly easing her weight onto his face.

Percy greedily stuck his tongue forward. He wasn't in the mood for teasing, not after how long she had been gyrated against his crotch. He swirled his tongue against her swollen nub before darting his tongue inside her lips, savouring the taste of her godly femininity.

Sif moaned, but was not to be deterred from her mission. She leaned forward and pulled his cock through the window in his boxers. There was already a small stream of pre-come around his tip, which she hastily licked up. She reached underneath his shaft through his boxers and gave his testicles a little tug, pulling them through the hole as well to give her better access. She took one of his balls into her wet mouth and sucked, giving another gentle yank to pull his testicle as far as she could without it hurting, before letting go and switching to the other. Then she put his entire ballsack in her mouth, swirling her tongue alongside the balls. All the while, she worked both hands along his impressive shaft.

Percy pushed his face further between her thighs, tasting her core and teasing her clit. His tongue moved all over the hard nub until he took it into his mouth and sucked, causing her to come undone on top of him. His balls tumbled out of her mouth as she arched her back, crying out in ecstasy.

Percy dipped his face between her legs once again, while she now took his cock back her mouth. She gave small sucks to his head before gradually taking his length deeper and deeper into her throat until he was all the way inside. He grabbed fistfuls of her firm ass and quickly found her clit, flicking away at it before sucking on it. Then he pushed her ass a little so that her dark hole was in front of his face, and he gently traced his tongue along the canyon between her cheeks.

"Oh, Percy," she moaned as his tongue snaked between her cheeks. "You're so fucking good!"

His cock throbbed painfully in her hand. Sif returned to bobbing up and down his dick. Meanwhile, Percy's face was encompassed by her ass, and he now pumped two fingers into her soaking pussy. His tongue licked out her dark asshole, and she made her pleasure clear as she began sucking his entire manhood, fondling his balls until she couldn't take any more pleasure and once more had to let go of his dick as she came on his face.

He took the fingers out of her honeypot and put them into her ass, using her own nectar to lubricate them. His tongue returned to her cunt, eating her out once again. As his fingers started to pump into her ass, he felt her powerful thighs clench around his head. She moaned in ecstasy, not even trying to suck his cock anymore. He briefly worried that her thighs might snap his neck, but in the end didn't care enough to stop eating her out.

Percy had no intentions of doing any such thing, as he eagerly continued to finger and lick the goddess on top of him. She slowly came down from her high, only to find another climax waiting for her. The pleasure became so much for Sif that it was all she could do to cry out, "Oh, fuck! Oh, Percy, that's too much, that's too fucking much! Stop, please stop, oh my gods you're too much!"

Percy did as asked, his cock twitched and practically guzzling out pre-come. He kept his face buried between her luscious thighs, but then moved his attention to her firm cheeks, licking and kissing the soft flesh of her ass while Sif panted on top of him, her breasts heaving against his stomach as she tried to regain control.

Sif finally caught her breath and rolled off of Percy. She rotated around and kissed him passionately, her soft hands moving down his chest to tear away his boxers and vigorously stroke his cock. She finally pulled away from Percy, who was in a daze from the kiss, and breathed, "That was … the most amazing thing I have ever experienced."

Deciding to give Percy a well-earned reward, she sat down on his cock, impaling her pussy. Sif pulled off her top, revealing her bosom, and Percy reached up to play with her perky tits, and behind her to grab her rear. His cock was so huge that pleasure coursed through her body, and she slumped forward onto him. Percy grabbed her shapely hips and thrusted up and into her, piercing deep inside her. She cried out in pleasure as he hit a particularly deep point.

She threw her head back, her mouth open in a wordless scream as lust wracked her body. All she could manage was frequent, breathy gasps as her juices splashed onto Percy's lap. Percy continued to pound her from below, making her realize just how lucky she was that Thor was busy. She wondered how she could convince him to do this again. His full balls slapped against her ass with every thrust, so she reached behind her to grab his testicles, fondling the large orbs.

Sif slumped forward again, her breasts in front of his face. Percy couldn't turn down that invitation, and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth while he squeezed her other tit with a calloused hand. "Oh my gods," she moaned. "Oh my gods oh my gods, you're going to make me come AGAIN!" She screamed the last part as Percy brought her to another earth shattering climax.

She pulled off the hung son of Poseidon and got into her hands and knees, facing away from him. He grabbed her hips and eased his head inside her. He slapped both his hands onto her warm cheeks, roughly grabbing and kneading the tender flesh. Then he slipped a few more inches into her before stopping again to spank each cheek several times. After several spanks, each cheek was branded with a pink imprint of his hand.

For Sif, each spank sent a spike of pain and also pleasure through her body. Never before had she been treated in such a dominating and quite frankly humiliating way, and something about the way Percy owned her body was positively _thrilling_.

Suddenly he rocked forward into her with his last couple of inches, his meaty head poking against her womb and his heavy, come-laden balls slapping against her engorged clit.

"Fuck!" she cried, only for Percy to shock her by rutting into her at full force almost immediately. Every thrust was accompanied by his balls slapping against and stimulating her swollen clit. He grabbed onto her hips as he pounded her hard. He punctuated the silence between her intermittent screams, moans, and pleas of ' _Harder, fuck me harder!_ ' with grunts of his own.

After she had came three or four more times already he reached around and cupped her tits roughly, squeezing her nipples. "Oh yeah," she moaned, "Grab my big tits while you fuck me like I'm your dirty little slut!"

After a few more minutes and even more orgasms on Sif's side, which thankfully didn't get to the point where he needed to pause again, he let go of her tits and started spanking her in rhythm with his thrusts. Then he grabbed each meaty cheek and pulled them apart, revealing her tiny little asshole to the world.

He blew down into her dark hole before sticking his right index finger into the puckered opening. "FUCK!" Sif screamed as she came but Percy didn't stop, sliding the entire finger into her ass and finger-fucking her small hole. She was just starting to get used to the intrusion when he stuck two more fingers in, filling her ass and making her come yet again.

Percy turned Sif over and gave her a long kiss, palming her breasts while he let her come down from her high. Once her thighs had stopped quivering, he pulled himself on top of her and eased his cock inside her until he was balls deep within her. He brushed her matted hair from her face as she looked up to him. "Gods, you're so good," Sif confessed. "I want you to come inside me, hero." Percy's cock twitched, as only a supreme effort of concentration prevented him for bursting right then.

Percy began slowly rocking inside of her, eliciting a gasp from both of them as their bodies adjusted to one another in this new position, Percy in awe of how tight, hot, and wet Sif's pussy was while Sif marvelled at how thick, hard, and long Percy was. He completely stretched her out, almost to the point of pain, and every little movement inside of her felt like perfection, whimpers escaping her throat each time his spongy crown nudged the opening to her cervix.

Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as she clung onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and crying out when this position created new angles for his cock to rub inside of her. Percy was grunting a little with each thrust into her, the sound of their slapping skin echoing throughout the arena along with their shouts and moans. The way her pussy gripped and milked him as it drew him in with each steady movement into her amazed him, almost like her body was trying to desperately make sure that it stayed filled up at all times. Their chests were pressed together and their faces were in the crooks of each other's necks, panting into each other's ear, their sweaty bodies rubbing up against one another's.

Sif could feel liquid fire pooling in her belly at this point, and knew she wasn't going to last much longer. The way Percy was pumping into her and making her feel like she had no control over the pace or dictation of what was happening between them made her incredibly hot, and she could feel her inner muscles begin to squeeze Percy's cock harder.

Then Percy nipped her earlobe and she came undone, arching her back and crying out as Percy ruthlessly impaled her with his cock again and again, not even giving her a moment's rest as her pussy convulsed around his cock and coated it with warm, glistening juices, and she made a little sound of surprise when Percy slammed deep down into her and stayed there, thick ropes of come pumping into her and filling her with searing heat, her pussy squeezing and milking his cock for every last bit of come he possessed.

Then Percy twitched a few last times inside of her and he pulled out and propped himself up so he could look into her eyes. She reached up and kissed him long and slow, this time with less heat and more tenderness, then she collapsed back onto the ground, utterly exhausted. Percy rolled beside her and she took the opportunity to scoot closer to him so her body was pressed against his side and her head was on his shoulder.

"Any idea when Thor should be available?" Percy asked, breathing heavily.

Sif's eyes burned as she looked up at him, her hand reaching down to grab his tool. "Time is less significant to us gods. They could be days."

Percy smiled. He could wait a few days, if they were all spent like this.

 **A/N** : Next chapter will be Thea Queen. The poll for U is up on my profile.


	46. T is for Thea Queen

T is for Thea Queen (Arrow)

 **A/N** : This vaguely follows the C chapter (Caitlin and Catwoman)

"Ugh, I cannot _believe_ them!" Thea complained almost the moment Barry and Oliver were out of hearing range. "I have just as much experience as Barry does, and I don't know about you, but I'd bet you do too!"

Percy stood a little awkwardly as the girl in the red hooded costume ranted away. "I've been doing this since I was twelve, so I guess longer than Oliver. Time is kinda relative with Barry though, since every minute is like a lifetime for him."

Thea paid him no attention. "Honestly, I thought Olly was beyond the whole overprotective brother thing! I can take care of myself perfectly well!"

"I don't think it's us they're worried about getting hurt," Percy pointed out.

"I've been on God knows how many missions," Thea continued, "And hardly any civilians have been injured."

Percy had to admit, he was a little frustrated that he was being left out of this as well.

"You know what?" Thea went on. "Olly wants to treat me like an irresponsible teenager, I'll act like one."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," Percy pointed out.

"Sit," she ordered. They were in Arrow's cave, so he took one of the chairs in front of one of the computers. Thea wasted no time in putting her hands on his crotch, giving his leather-clad groin a grope.

"Whoa!" he yelped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna suck your dick," she said, pulling down his trousers and letting his cock spring free. "Unless you've got a problem with that?"

Percy certainly didn't have a problem, and sat back as she gazed at his long, semi-hard manhood.

Thea ran a teasing finger up his shaft, blowing on his sensitive tip as she did. Her pursed lips, that close to his swollen head, was driving him crazy and causing him to harden fully within seconds. Her fist closed over him as her other palm rolled over his sensitive tip.

"You're so hard," Thea purred as she pecked his tip with a soft kiss as his eyes fluttered shut. "We'll have to fix that," she murmured before her moist tongue danced over his head, sucking kisses planted on the tip. " _Mmm_ , you taste nice Percy."

Percy grunted and clenched his fists at the sensation.

Thea's tongue worked him over, swirling and flicking at the delicate tip, trailed down his shaft in one slow, long lick and up to his head again.

" _Thea_."

Percy's hand went for the woman's short dark hair but a sudden hard suck stopped him and his breath caught in his throat as his hips thrust into her mouth. He pulled at her hair with a firm and gentle grasp as she began to bob on his rigid shaft.

"Mmm," Thea moaned, a hand reaching down to play with her clit. "God I love your dick. So much bigger than I thought it would be."

He let that one go as Thea's tongue swirled around his tip again and slowly unravelled into a long lick down to his base.

She nibbled at his balls pulling one slightly away with soft, plush lips before letting it gently go again, careful not to hurt him.

Taking his throbbing length in her hand, pumping in a slow rhythm, the beautiful super heroine placed kisses at his base, moaning in satisfaction with each caress of her lips. A final kiss against his base and she took his tip into her mouth with another pleased moan.

Half lidded eyes bore into him, making him throb against her lips as Thea took more of him into her mouth. Sucking with a relish that spun his head as her quick and hard sucks made him gasp in pleasure.

" _Thea_."

'Mmmm,' moaned the brunette, looking up at him with heated eyes, drinking in his awed face as she sucked harder and let loose a vibrating moan.

'Oh _fuck_!'

The archer teased him for what felt like hours but may have been minutes as he fought the need to grab her hair and fuck her skilled mouth.

The pressure in his shaft built.

Her hot tongue flicked across the underside of his tip and his eyes slammed shut when her lips closed around the area with a suck.

He was close.

Her wet and warm mouth closed around his head, sucking only his tip. Her lips stretched over him as she moved, her hands now massaging his sack. She moaned and his eyes rolled backwards.

" _Fuck_ , Thea, I'm coming!"

Her tight sucks didn't stop as he exploded down her throat. His balls tightened up and emptied themselves with several long spurts, but Thea managed to swallow it all without ever losing eye contact.

Thea let his cock slip out of her mouth now that he was drained. She kissed his head before slowly kissing up his stomach. Percy hastily pulled off the top of his leather costume to give her better access. She contentedly kissed up his abs to his collarbone, where she gave him sensual licks and sucks before finally arriving at his lips. Their lips locked together as she straddled his hips, Thea still fully dressed as Red Arrow while Percy was now entirely naked. She rubbed her hips against him as she ran her fingers through his messy hair, their lips connected in a long, sensuous kiss.

Then it was Percy's turn to kiss down her body. Thea's leather red hoodie was summarily unzipped and thrown away, leaving her in a black sports bra. It was the type of bra that wasn't designed to look sexy, but the way sweat trickled down her cleavage certainly caused Percy's cock to throb. Her hands found their way down his front, and one encircled his stiffening manhood and stroked his length against her hip. His kisses trailed a little lower while he unclipped her bra, only to move back up once her chest was bare.

Thea's breasts weren't the biggest Percy had ever seen, but they were certainly perky, and bigger than they had looked from her costume. He licked the beads of sweat from the valley of her breasts and played with her bosom for several minutes, teasing Thea's nipples with his tongue until they were stiff to the touch, until finally the crimson archer grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of her bosom. "Seriously, Percy, I don't even have big boobs, just give me that dick already!"

"You should really work on your patience," he murmured against her midriff, but agreeably kissed his way further down her stomach. He pushed her onto one of the many tables and pulled off her leather pants, leaving her in a black thong that left nothing to the imagination. Percy placed a few long, lingering kisses on Thea's inner thighs. He pulled the thong away, giving him his first look of Thea's shaven pussy.

She was beautiful: slick pink folds, swollen and glistening in the dim light, bracketed by flawless, creamy white thighs. He parted her lips with his fingers and leaned forward, sticking out the tip of his tongue to swirl around her clit.

Percy ate her out with reverence, moaning and humming appreciatively as he buried his face between her legs. Slowly, she began a series of tiny but encouraging hip rolls. But it wasn't until he slipped two fingers inside and began to slowly fuck her with his hand that she unfurled completely, like a flower blooming into life after a long, cold winter. Her thighs inched further and further apart until she was opened wide for him.

Percy's face was completely covered in her wetness; he could feel it on his cheek, his chin, his nose. But he didn't care. He'd gladly have bathed in it had she asked, anything for proof that she'd let him do this. Every one of his senses was overwhelmed by her: the way she tasted, the way she felt, the way she smelled, and sounded, and looked. He was having trouble breathing, but didn't let that distract him. He just took another deep breath and sucked harder on her clit, encouraged and out of his mind aroused by the way she was now shamelessly trying to hump his face, feet pressed flat against the floor and hips in the air.

His cock was painfully hard. He almost thought he could come just from this, untouched and his head trapped between her surprisingly strong thighs. When her hand settled of the back of his head, her fingers curling through his hair and pulling his face against her harder, he worried that he actually might.

But her breathing soon became erratic and her legs began to shake. The constant grind of her hips turned jerky, and her bare moans formed into broken "almost theres" and "just-like-thats." Her entire body seized when she finally came. He felt the muscles inside her pulse as her taste exploded on his tongue. But still, he didn't relent. He ignored the burning need for oxygen and lapped up her tangy, sticky arousal until her body relaxed and she sank onto the desk, utterly spent.

He pressed a final kiss to the inside of each of her thighs. Despite how his cock ached to be buried inside her, he grabbed her hips and turned her around, bending her over the table.

Thea's ass was incredibly curvy and shapely with no blemishes, with only a very thin tan line. She pulled both her hands back and spanked her booty.

SMACK!

Her ass cheeks shook in both directions before coming back together. The ripple moved her ass cheeks back and forth as Percy did nothing but stare into her supreme booty and watch every little moment of her firm skin. This was a supreme booty that deserved proper worship. He knew exactly what he wanted to before she had even said it, but Thea spoke up anyway just to tease him.

"You're thinking about my booty, aren't you baby?"

"Fuck yeah, I wanna show you some pleasure right now babe."

Thea laughed. He pushed his hands over her ass cheeks, pulling them apart as she soon felt breathing from his nostrils coming over her firm skin. She gasped, knowing what was to come next. This man was about to pleasure her with his tongue. when she felt his tongue grazing between the crack of her ass, she gasped again and then called out to him.

"Yes, yes! Come on, do it!"

Within seconds, Percy had found the little dark hole between her ass cheeks and began to twirl his tongue in a rotation. Thea could almost squirm around as she stood up. While moaning, she bit her lower lip and brought her right hand down to play with her pussy. She groaned, calling out to him as she began to finger herself while he was busy licking his tongue around her back door hole.

"Ohhhhh, yeah! That's it, mmmmm! Show this booty all the love you've got for it!" She shook her hips, bouncing that round ass against his face.

Percy responded by gripping her ass cheeks hard while he was still busy using his tongue. He reared his right hand back and playfully smacked her ass, but not with enough power to make a loud slap sound. Never once did he take his tongue away from the little hole between those round ass cheeks. Thea began to breath heavier, shoving her ring and middle fingers deeper into her folds and moving them back out faster. No matter how much she enjoyed a man who could work their tongue like Percy was doing with a nice rimming, she needed attention to her pussy now. Bringing her hands back, she shoved his face away from her ass and then called out to him.

"I need that cock of yours inside me!" Percy's meat was dripping with pre-come, so he was only too eager to give her asshole one last lick before pulling away.

She led him over to one of the mats set up for sparring and pushed him onto his back. She straddled his waist, facing away from him, and sat on his prick without wasting any more time, taking him balls deep into her wetness.

Percy's attention was on her ass and pussy as she straddled him. They both moaned as her hot, wet pussy engulfed his throbbing tool and she just sat there for a moment with it inside her. He reached out to caress her soft, smooth ass as she started to slowly ride up and down on his cock. She rubbed her clit while she bounced along his shaft.

Percy couldn't reach her tits in this position but was determined to spend some of that time appreciating those beauties. He was able, in this position, to hold onto her curvaceous hips and pull her down even harder while pushing his cock up into her for maximum penetration. He wished there was a mirror nearby so that he could see her tits, which were undoubtedly bouncing like crazy as she rode him hard in pursuit of yet another orgasm. He could feel her pussy becoming wetter and hotter again and assumed that her fingertips deserved some of the credit for that.

She sat down hard on his cock as her body trembled and her fingertips still moving as she came again. When the long, intense orgasm finally tapered off, she climbed off of him and turned, his attention going right to her tits. She knelt beside his and gently stroked his cock in her hand.

"You know what would really piss my brother off?" Thea asked, smearing Percy's pre-come over his tip. "If you put that big cock of yours in my ass."

Percy stared at Thea in awe for a moment before pushing her back onto the mat and climbing on top of her.

Thea reached under herself to spread her ass cheeks and we were both ready for fucking.

While Thea held her cheeks open, he reached in with his fingers to open her sphincter. Holding her open with the fingers of one hand and guiding himself with the other, he placed the tip of his cock at her well-lubricated rosebud and gave a push. Feeling the head wedge into her ass, Thea cooed with pleasure. "That feels great, Percy," she told him. "Now, stick it all the way in me."

It took him quite a few firm strokes, and with every one a little more of his cock was in Thea's wonderful ass. As he penetrated farther, she felt her rectum being filled. Thea moaned with the pleasure she was feeling. "Oh, God, that feels good, Percy," she encouraged him. "I love it when you stick your cock in me. I want it all in my ass."

Percy also loved it when he felt Thea's tight ass squeezing his shaft and he wanted it all the way in just as much as she did. Finally, they had what they both wanted; his cock was imbedded all the way to his pubic hairs, her legs were around his waist and his hands were resting gently on her hips to help guide her when she responded to his thrusts into her. Thea smiled up at him and said "That feels so good. There's nothing like your cock in my ass, Percy. Now, let's fuck all day."

Percy felt so good in her hot, tight hole that he thought an eternity inside her wouldn't be enough, let alone a day. Slowly he backed out most of the way, and then slowly plowed back in again. Thea moaned with delight and fucked back to meet him until his cock was once more buried all the way in her ass. Again, he backed his cock out and stroked forward to meet her thrust toward him, and again, and again, and again, both moaning at the intense pleasure they were giving to each other. Besides moaning, Thea's mounting ecstasy was expressed as she squirmed on the mat in front of him.

For a long time they continued slowly pleasuring one another, both happy to fuck and say nothing. The only sounds were their moans of pleasure as his cock plowed into the fantastic ass underneath him. She broke the silence. "Oh, Percy, I really love that. I love what your cock is doing for my ass."

"My cock loves it too, Thea. I don't think it has ever been in a better place than where it is right now."

"Play with my boobies, Percy," Thea told him between her moans of pleasure.

He reached out and held the lovely twins in his hands and started gently squeezing them in time with the thrusts of his cock into her ass. "Ooo, ooo, yeah. Yeah, Percy; that feels really good. Fuck my ass and play with my tits and I'll be a good girl."

Percy was as hard as he had ever been, with his cock slowly plunging in and out of Thea while he fondled her perky breasts. Until then, his hands had been on her hips, guiding their mutual strokes, while he knelt between her legs. That had been pleasant but playing with her succulent mounds was even better.

Percy's weight was supported on his elbows while his cock stroked in and out of Thea's ass and his mouth moved to play with her nipples. As she thrashed on the mat under him, presenting her gorgeous mounds to him, he licked one nipple a few strokes and then moved his attentions to the other, and then back and forth.

Thea's moans were ending in whimpers; her head rolled from side to side on the pillow and her body pitched wildly under him. He switched from just licking her nipples to sucking on her luscious globes while he licked them, again moving his mouth between her succulent twins. Although the sounds she was making were incoherent, Thea did manage to say, "I'm coming, Percy, I'm coming!"

Percy continued to give her ass slow soft strokes as she came. When her climax had subsided, they rolled over so that Thea was on top but this time facing him. She bounced her ass back against his cock, trapping his length between her cheeks, before raising her ass up his manhood and letting his tip pierce her rectum once again. She eased herself the rest of the way until he was buried to the hilt in her ass.

Without waiting any longer, Thea began to roll her hips against his. They moved in tandem, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. Every jerk of her hips sent pleasure shooting through Percy's cock, while each of his thrusts went deeper and deeper into Thea's bowels.

Percy at first held onto her hips to keep her firmly on top of him, but as his lust swept over him he found his hands brushing over the swell of her bosom and cupping her tits. Thea soon arched her back as his cock hit a particularly sweet spot. She bit her lip to hold back a scream.

She leaned all the way backwards until she could lean on her hands, her tits being thrust out to the world as Percy now dictated the pace. He showed no signs of slowing down to give her a breather, and instead sped up, thrusting up and into her at a breakneck velocity.

Percy suddenly turned them over once again, turning Thea onto her front. He kissed down her spine and gave her scrumptious cheeks a few long kisses before sliding his cock back into her hole. Percy rammed his cock into her waiting anal canal, eliciting another cry as he buried himself balls deep into her bowels. He grunted as he felt her tightness constrict around him, incredibly tight from this position.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh began to fill the air as Percy started ramming his meat into Thea, harder and harder with every thrust. He grabbed her perky breasts from behind and then tangled his hands through her short hair. He yanked on her hair, making her bend backwards against his thrusts.

He leaned around her and kissed her, grabbing her cheeks to keep her in place. He thrusted up and into her lovely canal from behind. He pulled his lips away from hers, letting her moan loudly from the pounding he was giving her. Percy's come-filled balls smacked against Thea's clit with every thrust. She could hardly comprehend the levels of pleasure coursing through her body, pleasure that she had never felt before.

Percy gave a final harsh tug on her hair before pushing her face back into the mat. He put a hand on the back of her neck, forcing her face down, and tilted her hips up, putting her ass in the air. He withdrew his cock briefly to crouch over her and began pumping into her again. Thea cried out in pain and pleasure at the welcome intrusion.

As Percy pounded her from above and behind, he began to roughly spank her, leaving clear hand and fingerprints all over her rear. She could feel this amazing dick creating pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. She was amazed how great he felt in her ass.

Thea's nerves erupted as she screamed into the mat, pounding her hands against it. She came around his cock, gushing and squirting onto him. Percy winced as her tightness squeezed and cajoled him. He held on for a few more minutes, making her orgasm again, before he finally could not endure the pleasure anymore. His balls emptied themselves in thick pulses into Thea's bowels, shooting his seed into the depths of her anus.

Oliver and Barry returned a couple of hours later to find Percy and Thea sparring, both covered in sweat. Once Barry and Percy were gone, Olly asked how their day had been.

"Pretty normal. Played some games, sparred a bunch."

"Hey, Thea, are you okay?" he asked, having noticed her limp.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a _lot_ of sparring."

Oliver grunted his response.

"You guys should go on missions together more often," Thea said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Percy's kinda fun to hang out with. Plus he's really cute." Olly's overprotective anger practically emanated off him in waves, enough so that it almost stopped her from continuing. Almost. " _And_ he's got a huge dick."

 **A/N** : Next chapter will be the Annabeth/Supergirl chapter. Poll for V is up on my profile.


	47. U is for User Request:Annabeth&Supergirl

U is for Annabeth and Supergirl (requested by User Darrenn100)

 **A/N:** This follows the second chapters for K and L.

NEW YORK, SIX MONTHS AGO

And just like that, Percy was gone. Just… gone.

Hecate had kicked him backwards into some kind of a portal, and he was gone.

In a rage, Poseidon broke one of the Olympians' most valued oaths, not to interfere in the lives of mortals. He cast his trident upon Hecate, and the long weapon speared through her chest. Her immortal body flickered, and a bright golden light exploded through the battlefield. The demigods shielded their eyes as the goddess passed into Hades.

Athena appeared a moment later and raced towards where Annabeth lay on the battlefield, her neck twisted at an unnatural angle. "No!" she exclaimed in horror. "Hades! Uncle, please, I need you here!"

The oily god of the underworld came into existence and gave the fallen daughter of Athena a pitying look. "I will ensure she reaches Elysium," he offered.

Athena's eyes were wild. "No! Please, Uncle, bring her back!"

"You know I can't do that," he said. "There's an equilibrium to our world that can not be tipped."

"I know that," Athena said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Bring her back, and take my soul back to the underworld as payment."

Hades gave her a wide eyed look, but pressed his hand against the dead girl's chest. Magic formed at his fingertips as he returned Annabeth's soul to her body. He then turned to his niece and placed his hand against her chest as well, withdrawing her immortal soul.

A few minutes later, Annabeth sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. "What happened? Where's Percy?"

Six months.

It took Annabeth six long months before she finally figured out how to trace Percy, and how to get to his universe, but she had finally done it.

She smiled to herself as the compass she had designed and had Leo build told her she had finally arrived. She knocked on the door and waited. She wasn't sure if she was going to judo flip Percy or jump his bones when she saw him. Her smile faded when she heard a cheerful, "Coming!" Her smile faded not because the voice was cheerful, but because the voice was female.

The girl who answered the door was the most stunning girl Annabeth had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a button-down shirt that was only buttoned twice in the middle, and panties. It was painfully clear she had thrown the shirt on before coming to the door. The girl's smile faltered. "You're not the pizza guy," she accused.

"…No," Annabeth managed to choke out. She knew she should walk away before she got hurt, but she had to know. "Is… is Percy there?"

The girl's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Maybe. What do you want with him?"

"I just…"

She was cut off when the guy in question suddenly showed up behind the girl, wearing only boxers. He kissed her on the neck, and said, "Kara, what's taking so – what the fuck?"

"Hi, Percy," she said, her eyes wet. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Annabeth," he whispered. His eyes glimmered with tears of his own. "How are you… what is this?"

"My mom… she brought me back to life, she… she gave up her own for mine. I've spent the last six months looking for you, and… gods, Percy, it's been six months without you, and I've kissed you so much."

The other girl, 'Kara', looked around awkwardly. Evidently she knew something of Percy's past, though exactly how much, Annabeth didn't know yet.

"Annabeth, I.. I mean, I don't think I could choose between you… we've been together pretty much since I got here-"

"I know, I know, you've moved on, and if I had stayed dead I'd have been angry if you hadn't, but gods, Percy, I… I need you. And if… Kara… is willing to share…"

Percy looked wide-eyed at his new blonde girlfriend, who looked just as shocked. "Why don't you come in," Kara said, "And we can figure out what's going on."

They got Annabeth a glass of water while she explained what had happened on their earth during the past six months. Percy then gave a quick summary of what had happened on this earth, about Supergirl, and about how their relationship had been off and on for a while before they had decided to get serious. Eventually, their conversation had gone full circle.

"Now that I know your story," Kara said, "I'd feel wrong preventing the two of you from getting back together." She sat cross-legged on the couch, emphasizing her long legs.

"But I don't think I could ever ruin your relationship like this," Annabeth said. "Maybe we can… y'know, the three of us?" she suggested.

"Like, the three of us, together?" Kara gave an awkward laugh, but remembered her own feelings towards some of the women in her life, like Lena. "I guess… I guess we could make that work."

The pair of beautiful blondes looked towards Percy. As if he was going to reject a threesome with the two women he loved.

"We can figure out the details later," Annabeth said, "But for now, I need that cock more than anything else in the world."

"Yeah, your arrival kinda blue-balled us," Kara agreed. "Percy, I hope you're up for an impromptu threesome!"

He most certainly was.

Within seconds they were back in Kara's bedroom. Percy tugged off the shirt he had hastily put on, while Kara took off his button-down shirt that he had been wearing. That left Percy in his black boxers which were obviously tented, and Kara in silky red panties. Annabeth was surprised at how big Kara's breasts were, and how perky they were, and felt a little envious, but also a little aroused.

Annabeth realized she was a little overdressed, and pulled off her orange camp shirt and her form-fitting jeans. This left her in her matching grey bra and panties.

Annabeth and Kara stood on either side of Percy, both roaming their hands all over his chest. Percy tilted his face to kiss Annabeth, a long, sensuous kiss. Annabeth pulled away after a second and pushed him towards Kara, who captured his lips with equal passion. His hands began to roam over Kara's tight body, cupping her firm chest, while Annabeth kissed down his chest. She was trying to tease him, but knew that she was far too needy to take the time to properly torture him. When she got to his engorged lower body, she flattened his boxers around his manhood, providing a clear frame of the cock she so desired, and began licking and kissing his throbbing erection through his boxers. It was an odd combination of the most sensual and sluttiest thing she had ever done.

Annabeth finally tugged down his boxers and got a good look of the sceptre that she lived to worship. A moment later, Kara's face joined hers on the other side of his stiffness. Annabeth had never understood why people thought blowjobs were so degrading; as she placed a light kiss to Percy's swollen head and he groaned immediately, she had him in her complete control. Percy was putty in her – their, she corrected herself, as Kara's lips met hers over his head – hands.

Almost instinctively, Kara's and Annabeth's lips moved in tandem down his shaft and back up, repeating the motion several times. The returned down to his base and each took one of his heavy testicles into their mouths. They tugged and played with his balls for a minute before Kara gave her an encouraging look. Annabeth kissed her way back up his manhood while Kara now suckled both of his testes.

Sucking Percy's cock was a lot like riding a bike. It took Annabeth a few tries, during which she licked over his head, savouring the forgotten taste of his pre-come, but before long she had managed to inhale his dick fully down her throat. Once her lips had successfully wrapped around his base, it was like no time had passed, as she easily bobbed her head up and down his entire length. She continued this for some time, humming around his manhood and slurping down his cock.

Kara decided to have some fun, and cradled his balls in her powerful hands while her tongue pressed gently into his ass. She knew how much Percy loved eating (and fucking) her ass, and was pleasantly surprised by the musky, not disgusting taste.

When Annabeth had interrupted, Percy had already been balls deep inside Kara, so it didn't take long before he returned to the peak. He didn't bother warning Annabeth, who was still so in tune with him that she could feel his balls tensing up and preparing to release. She suckled on just his head and stroked his wet shaft as hard and fast as she could. It took only a few quick strokes for him to get over the edge, and Kara returned to fondling his balls just as they erupted inside Annabeth's mouth, flooding her mouth with several thick streams of come. She felt his orgasm pulse through his dick and pumped out every last drop.

Once Percy's balls were nice and depleted, Annabeth pulled off his cock and pulled Kara to her. She surprised her with a long, tender kiss, and let Percy's delicious seed drip out of her mouth, sharing his taste between their mouths. The pair of lusty blondes swallowed his seed and looked back to Percy, who's balls were evidently not as empty as Annabeth had thought.

Annabeth pushed Percy onto his back on Kara's bed and eagerly straddled his face, not carrying that her panties were still on, though soaked through the centre. She happily shook her ass against his face, much to his excitement, judging by his stiffness.

Kara watched this with no little amount of envy; although she has Annabeth beat with her bust, Percy's resurrected girlfriend had the more shapely, plump bottom.

Annabeth also had very long legs, legs that could compete with Kara's in terms of length and shape. Annabeth had positioned herself on Percy's face so that she could see his dick, and extended her long legs down his chest, her feet resting flat against his groin. That gave Kara an idea, so she grabbed each of Annabeth's soft feet and placed them on either of Percy's manhood. She ran Annabeth's feet up and down the shaft.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, caught off guard.

Kara felt a strange, petty sense of pleasure. "Oh, don't you know? Percy's got a bit of a thing for feet."

"No, I didn't."

If Annabeth's swinging of her ass against Percy's face suddenly became a bit more aggressive, Kara didn't notice.

Annabeth seemed to get the message, though, and even after Kara let go of her feet she continued to stroke Percy's shaft with her toes. Kara sat cross-legged between his legs and added her own feet above Annabeth's. Her more experienced toes smeared his pre-come over the head of his cock and teased the underside of his shaft while Annabeth massaged his base between her soles.

Percy groaned between Annabeth's cheeks from the pleasure. He had managed to slide her panties away from her core and had licked her lower lips, still not sure he wasn't dreaming and savouring the taste he had thought he would never taste again, committing the contours of her inner thighs to memory. He still remembered what got Annabeth going, and with how aroused she was, it didn't take him long for his tongue to drive her over the edge.

Her feet abandoned Percy's shaft while Kara toed his sack. Annabeth's breaths became faster and heavier, all but panting as she gave approving gasps of "Oh, yes," and "gods, right there!" She rode Percy's tongue over the edge for the first time in months, the excitement proving to be too much as her thighs quivered and her pussy squirted onto Percy's willing face, as he lapped her fluids up proudly.

Percy pulled Kara onto the bed and buried his face between her powerful thighs. He took her silky red panties between his teeth and tugged on them, pulling them down her legs before returning his mouth to her pussy. His stiff cock ached as he tasted Kara's sweetness and pressed his throbbing manhood into the side of the bed, beads of pre-come rolling from his tip. As always, Kara was amazed by Percy's considerable talents, and had to forcibly remind herself to be gentle as her legs would around her neck, forcing his face into her snatch, not that Percy had any intentions of abandoning his post without properly pleasuring her. If she wasn't careful, Supergirl could accidentally snap his neck, demigod or not, although he stood a better chance than did most men.

Supergirl could have stayed there forever, her head thrown back, her long air splayed around her head like a halo, gently moaning as he switched from mouth to fingers, but was set to task by Annabeth. The blonde demigod lay on her front on the bed and leaned over Kara to reach for one of her supple breasts. She attached her lips to the hardened tip and began to suck on her nipple. In doing so, Annabeth had her own bosom an inch away from Kara's mouth, and Supergirl eagerly set to work licking and sucking the stiff peak; Annabeth had evidently taken off her bra while Percy had been eating Kara out. Annabeth made a sound of pleasant surprise, and both young women continued to attack each other's tits in tandem.

Percy made the mistake of looking up from pumping two fingers inside Supergirl, and nearly came against the side of the bed at the sight of the two women he loved most in the world attacking each other's bosoms. As it was, a healthy stream of pre-come leaked out of his tip as he tried desperately to distract himself by burying his face back between Kara's legs. He continued to finger her, but kissed down her thighs and then penetrated between her buttocks with his tongue. The taste of Supergirl's tight asshole was as delicious as ever, and as she bucked against his face and hand he added a third finger, while also rubbing his thumb around her outer lips and brushing her clit.

Supergirl didn't quite squirt when she came, but it was certainly forceful as she flooded his face and hand with her juices. Annabeth moved so that her breasts smothered Supergirl's face, and the young super-heroine was only too happy to lick the sweat from the valley between Annabeth's breasts. Kara quivered as she came, with Percy's thumb rubbing small circles around her clitoris to extend and prolong her orgasm.

Percy then sat back for a moment, and before he could decide what to do next, Annabeth had begun kissing down Supergirl's tight body, pivoting her own body so that by the time her face was level with Supergirl's crotch, her own groin was situated above Supergirl's face. The other girl was quick to react and began licking at her wet lips. Supergirl was still sensitive from her orgasm, so Annabeth was gentle at first, giving her long, tender licks, and peppering her thighs with kisses. Once the girl underneath her started going between her legs, though, she started to lick her out in earnest.

Even if she hadn't been watching Percy before, she knew him well enough to know that Kara's ass would be nice and wet. Sure enough, she was able to penetrate her tight hole with one finger, and then add her middle finger a moment later, and pump them inside the tight asshole without much difficulty. Supergirl gave a surprised noise but responded by pushing three fingers into Annabeth's core and using her tongue to prepare Annabeth's ass, using the same tactics as Percy had with her.

Speaking of Percy, he had thus far been standing, slack-jawed at the two most beautiful women he had ever known sixty-nining each other. He spent a long while watching, soaking in how incredibly hot they both were, and slowly jerked his dick to the sight. He loved every moment of the two blonde beauties rubbing their hands over each other, their gorgeous faces trapped between the other's thighs. Annabeth continued to pump fingers inside Kara's ass and eat her juicy pussy, while Kara ate Annabeth's ass and pumped fingers into her cunt. It wasn't long before both women had brought each other to the edge and over, moaning into each other's thighs. Annabeth's hands fisted into the the mattress while Kara's nails dig into the back of Annabeth's thighs as both came at the same time. After, they were both still for a long time, the only sign of life their breathing in tandem and the occasional quivers of their thighs as the last vestiges of their climaxes washed over them.

This was when Percy entered the fray once again, his cock hard and dripping with excitement. With Annabeth still on top of Kara, he got on the bed by Kara's head. Kara moved her head out of the way and let Percy slide inside the familiar, almost-forgotten confines of Annabeth's pussy. Her juices welcomed him eagerly, lubricating his shaft and giving him an easy path inside her. Annabeth was so desperate for his seed that she never thought to ask him if he was wearing protection, like she would normally insist upon. Kara did not lie patiently as Annabeth was fucked on top of her; with her tongue, she played with Percy's swollen balls as they rode up against Annabeth's thighs. Meanwhile, her fingers took her tongue's former position and gained her some measure of revenge as she pumped three of them inside her asshole.

Percy gave Annabeth a little while to become re-accustomed to the feel of a stiff prick inside her. Annabeth was in no mood for gentleness, and within seconds dug her heels into Percy's backside and made it abundantly clear that she wanted him to fuck her. Just in case it wasn't clear enough (she called him Seaweed Brain for a reason), she moved her mouth from Kara's pussy and said, "Just fuck me already!"

That seemed to get the message through, as Percy began to thrust inside her at a rapid pace, reminding her of part of why she had been so desperate to find him again. Her round ass bounced up and down his rod as he fucked her from behind, her back beginning to arch that way it always did when she was having a good time. She went back to licking and fingering Supergirl, though her attention was split by the three fingers penetrating her ass and the massive cock spearing into her. Before long, the combined pleasure became too much for her to handle, and her pussy tightened around Percy's throbbing tool while she exclaimed her pleasure into Kara's powerful thighs. Percy rode out Annabeth's climax for as long as he could before he pulled out and slapped his cock against her trimmed patch of hair, splattering her pubic region and stomach with even more of his pre-ejaculate. He was determined not to come until both women were satisfied and had come several more times, because with how tight his balls were he wasn't sure if he'd have enough to go a third time.

Supergirl pushed Percy onto his back on the bed and straddled his waist, sitting on his stomach and letting her wetness drip onto him. She rolled her hips back, trapping Percy's rock hard erection between her lovely cheeks, and continued to roll her hips back and forth, teasing his cock between her buttocks. Percy moaned at the pleasure being sent through him, and reached up with his hands to cup her breasts. His arms were swatted away by Annabeth, not that he could see her, as his vision was suddenly obstructed by her round booty lowering onto his face. Percy would have felt annoyed at Supergirl's breasts being blocked from vision, but if they had to be blocked, he had to think Annabeth's luscious cheeks were the best alternative.

He went to work on eating out Annabeth's tight hole, his thumb idly playing with her clit. Above him he could hear the sounds of lips intertwining, and his vision suddenly cleared a little as Annabeth leaned forward, kissing Kara. He couldn't see, but both blondes were grabbing and squeezing the other's perky tits. Kara's round ass continued to bounce back against his manhood, causing it to smack against her asshole and leak pre-come at an increasing rate onto her lower back and smearing against her cheeks.

Finally feeling pity on her well-hung lover, Supergirl flew as foot into the air, moved back a little, and slowly lowered her pussy onto Percy's enormous tool. Percy's hands guided her hips, not that she needed any guidance, as she rode up and down his dick, her Kryptonian pussy squeezing his demigod cock. Her attention never wavered from Annabeth, as their hands molded their tits.

Annabeth and Kara both felt waves of immeasurable pleasure wrack through their systems, both from each other and from the attentive lover below them. Percy's thick dick speared into Kara's slit, his heavy balls resting hotly under her buttocks with every repetition. His right hand played with her firm rear, worshipping her ass, and massaging her long, slender legs. Percy had moved his mouth forward to Annabeth's wetness and was gently nibbling at her clit, teasing her to the edge while thrusting two fingers of his left hand inside her bum.

The pair of beautiful women kept their lips locked even as they came, their hands messing their way through blonde hair. Lower lips were bit on both sides, breathy moans were exchanged, and the pair bounced rambunctiously atop the son of Poseidon. It was a long while before the pair settled down, during which time Percy had his face firmly between Annabeth's ass, hoping to smother himself to avoid coming. Indeed, he nearly passed out from lack of air, but his erection never flagged, and continued to weep inside Kara's cunt.

Kara barely had the wherewithal to roll off of Percy as he and Annabeth switched positions, with him now on top of her. He teased her slit with his leaking tip, inwardly knowing that he needed to be inside her as much as she needed him inside. He rocked his balls heavily between her thighs, giving light kisses to her collarbone and chest.

"Just put it in me, please!" Annabeth pleased. She distantly remembered once, during college, seeing him for the first time in months and teasing him until his balls were blue. She had never truly understood his plight, but she thought she did now. "Please, I need it," she said faintly, her arousal drenching his thighs.

Percy took pity on her, thrusting into her all at once and burying himself hilt deep. Her back arched with pleasure.

"Oh, FUUUCK!" Annabeth screamed as a torrent of pleasure coursed through her veins. For Percy's part, he grimaced and clenched his jaw, her tightness coaxing him towards the climax that he was trying to put off. Once he had cooled down a little he started to thrust inside her, his heavy balls rocking against her.

Kara had regained her senses. She now got off her back and straddled Annabeth's face much as Annabeth had done to Percy earlier. Annabeth's tongue darted into her core and tenderly licked her out. Meanwhile, Percy had leaned forward while continuing to plough Annabeth, and attached his mouth and hands to her supple breasts. He switched his attention from one large, round tit to the other, suckling her nipples like a babe and squeezing and pumping her breasts with his hands.

Percy groaned into her bosom as Annabeth tightened around him again. He twisted Kara's erect nipple between his teeth and pulled. Annabeth stuck two fingers into Kara's ass at the same time, and the cumulative pleasure made Kara come again, almost as hard as she had on Percy's cock.

Percy lifted Annabeth's long legs up as he continued to ride her. Kara grabbed Annabeth's right foot and he took the left, both pulling them up to eye level. Percy kissed and licked at the familiar, sensuous toes, and Kara followed suit, surprised at how hot she found this, and finally beginning to understood Percy's obsession with her feet. Percy covered Annabeth's foot with his tongue before pushing that left leg back to Kara, who put both legs over her shoulders. Kara kissed the insides of her ankles as Annabeth was bent into a very sharp angle.

This angle caused her ass to be raised a few inches off the ground and Percy grabbed her firm butt and pounded down into her. Annabeth squirted all over his cock over and over, her nectar covering Percy's cock and drenching the bed as Percy fucked her. Despite the mounting pressure in his balls, he maintained his thrusts, causing several smaller climaxes as Annabeth's peak hardly lowered for more than a minute of unimaginable pleasure, pleasure that burned so fierce it nearly hurt.

Percy was so caught up in his lust for his revived girlfriend that he couldn't resist, as Kara got off of Annabeth, grasping Annabeth's hips tightly and lifting her from the bed. Despite being overwhelmed from the sheer pleasure, she had the presence of mind to wrap her long legs around Percy's lower back as he picked her up, staying inside her. His lips greedily tasted the sweat from her collarbone and heaving chest. His hands squeezed her round bum as he walked to the wall, pressing Annabeth's back against it and lifting her ass up and down on his pole.

Supergirl was not one to stand by idly while her lover fucked his former lover, and got on her knees behind Percy. She grabbed his firm ass and lathered his testicles with her tongue, licking them and taking them into her mouth from behind. Her strong hands moved to cup his balls, giving them gentle squeezes and twists, making sure not to hurt his most sensitive region with her super strength. Kara decided to have some more fun, and began prodding his musky hole with her tongue, swirling her tongue inside him. She felt his thighs and ass clench, and her hands around his balls felt them suddenly release a dollop of pre-come inside Annabeth's loins. She was shocked that he managed to rein himself in and avoid ejaculating fully, and was eager to see how far she could push him.

As if anticipating the finger that was about to pierce him, Percy turned around, slamming his back against the wall and pulling Annabeth a little bit higher up on him. With a shrug, Kara instead shoved her finger up Annabeth's asshole, and began massaging the inner ring of her sphincter. Percy lifted Annabeth up and down on his manhood, so Kara left her finger there, allowing Percy to impale it along with his cock. She couldn't hear the other blonde's reaction as their lips were locked together in passion, but the liquids trailing down her thighs seemed to tell enough of a story for Kara. She kissed and lathered Annabeth's big round cheeks with her tongue as the demigod was penetrated in both holes.

It wasn't much longer before Annabeth's juices were practically sprayed all over Percy's thighs. The exhausted son of Poseidon sank down to the floor, keeping Annabeth inside him as they sat down. Her perky tits heaved as she sensuously roamed her hands over his chest, her nails leaving a trail of fire across his front.

Annabeth unsheathed his massive prick and got onto her knees next to him. Supergirl quickly followed suit on the other side. Kara grabbed handfuls of her big, round titties, while Annabeth grabbed her own perky, slightly smaller ones. The pleasant globes of flesh closed around Percy's dick, swallowing him whole in the most erotic prison known to man. He let them both rub their tits up and down his length, their hard nipples rubbing together and causing almost as much pleasure for them as it did for Percy. Pre-come leaked out of Percy's cock like a faucet, coating both sets of breasts and lubricating as they slid up and down.

Percy leaned back contentedly, wrapping an arm around each of the girls he loved and squeezing a tit. His seeping tip was barely visible between their mounds of flesh, but both Annabeth and Kara licked around his head, pressing their tongues together over his weeping hole to taste the beads of pre that continued to spill out. Their combined breasts made this easily the greatest moment of Percy's life, as he watched his meat spear between their chests.

The two young women could tell Percy was loving this, and his arousal only made them more turned on. His heavy balls were a violent shade of red, close to purple, as they practically thrummed against the undersides of their breasts. Almost as if they had rehearsed it, both women pulled their breasts away, giving each of his balls a teasing slap before walking back to the bed. They felt that they were both so close to the edge again that they could all come together one last time. Percy rapidly pursued them back to the bed, upon which he lay on his back.

Annabeth straddled his face once again, almost immediately bucking her hips against him as he ate her delicious butthole. Kara hovered above his big dick and lowered herself onto him, and began flying up to where only his tip was still inside and then spearing all the way back down, doing so over and over again at super-speed, impaling herself more than a dozen times a second. Percy had become somewhat used to her super-speed riding over the months, but he didn't think he could ever truly get used to this awe-inspiring pleasure. Supergirl and Annabeth came simultaneously, leaning forward over him to kiss passionately, their bodies forming a triangle of eroticism.

Supergirl sensed Percy couldn't last much longer. She pulled off of him and shifted her hips back a little, sitting on his thighs. Annabeth did the same, shifting forward to sit on his chest. They each grabbed his swollen member with one hand and began stroking in tandem, Supergirl having to reign in her desire to match Annabeth's speed. Percy felt his long-awaited release coming, and groaned, "Oh, gods, I'm coming!"

As if his mounting pleasure hadn't been enough, Kara decided to use her other hand to stuff one finger inside Percy. He gave a loud groan as she massaged his prostate, and had no recourse but to bury his face against Annabeth's awesome buttocks as he spurted out a powerful load, shooting straight up like a fountain before the women aimed his cock like a hose, shooting long streams of come onto their tits and stomachs before his long orgasm finally petered out. Kara happily removed her finger as the two girls kissed Percy's tip, licking up the last dregs of his come.

Then they lay on either side of him, resting their heads on his chest and not caring about the huge mess they had made. "Gods almighty, the two of you are too much."

Kara smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. "I love you," she murmured, to which Percy kissed her back and responded in kind.

Annabeth pulled him to face her and kissed him just as passionately, tugging on his lower lip. They both breathed deeply as she said, "I love you." Percy was once again only too willing to respond in kind.

Finally, Annabeth and Kara leaned over Percy and shared an even longer, sensuous kiss, before they too whispered their budding love for each other.

The two blondes curled up against Percy's side once again, a sticky mess of orgasmic fluids. After several long minutes, Supergirl whispered, "I'll make it up to you, babe. You can put it in my ass later."

Not even Kara had expected 'later' to mean in five minutes, or again in the shower, or again before dinner, after dinner, before going to sleep, and twice more during the night. But then, as she would come to believe over the next seventy years of polyamory, sometimes the best things in life could be as unexpected as the pizza guy having to return without having delivering it.

 **A/N** : Next chapter will be Victoire Weasley from Harry Potter. The poll for the W chapter is up on my profile.

Side note, but how opposed to anal play (with Percy) are you all?


	48. V is for Victoire Weasley

V is for Victoire Weasley

 **A/N** : Remember those earlier chapters with Harry Potters, where I said to disregard the timelines? Well they actually work for this one.

Victoire breathed in the muggy July air of New York City as she made her way through the international portkey section of the American Ministry of Magic. Her cousins Molly (her uncle Percy's daughter) and Roxanne (uncle George's daughter) joined her a few seconds later. The three British girls had graduated from Hogwarts a couple of months prior, and their portkey requests had finally gone through to allow them into the United States. Roxanne and Molly looked almost identical except that Roxanne had a slightly darker complexion from her mom's side, but both had the trademark Weasley orangey-red hair. They looked like they could be twins, if one assumed that Roxanne simply had a tan.

Victoire, however, hardly looked related to them at all, as she had clearly inherited her mum's Veela genes. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and fair skin without a trace of her cousins' freckles.

The three cousins got themselves sorted out with their hotel before hitting the city. It was soon evening, and since they were all single – Victoire rather recently so – decided to take in the city's famed club life. They stayed within magical New York, and found themselves in a club with very interesting clientele, such as mad women dancing about violently and several young men with goat legs.

"Are those fauns?" Roxanne speculated.

"Blahahaha!" a nearby 'faun' bleated. "Satyrs!" he corrected.

None of them were sure what the big difference was, but they decided to go with it.

The trio soon separated, with Roxanne and Molly going off together in the search for some male cousins or siblings. Victoire wandered about and eventually found a very handsome man maybe a year older than her at most. He was looking rather bored at the stripper grinding herself against him. The stripper gave him up for a lost cause soon enough and walked off. Victoire took her chance and sat on the arm of his chair, loving the freedom that her American muggle short shorts gave her, stretching out her long legs.

The man gave her a confused look. "Did Travis and Connor send you?"

"Who?"

"Guess not," he amended. "They're my cousins, I'm here with them."

"What are the odds? I'm here with my cousins too."

He seemed to notice her accent now that she spoke more than one word. "Where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm from England, but my mum's French and has a very strong accent still."

"Ah, that would explain. And, again if you don't mind, what are you?"

"I am a witch," she said, "though my mum is a Veela, so I am part-Veela as well."

"I haven't met any witches in the States before," he admitted. "Nor do I know what a Veela is."

"It is complicated, but they are a very seductive race. What are you?"

"I'm a demigod. Son of Poseidon," he clarified. "Travis and Connor are sons of Hermes."

So they were siblings. Roxanne and Molly would love them, they had been looking to have some weird incestuous foursome.

"So what was wrong with that stripper?" she asked.

"Letting a maenad anywhere near my genitals would be ill advised."

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I?" She cut herself off and sat on his lap, facing away from him. She gyrated her hips back against him, feeling pleased at the sudden feeling of his hardness through his jeans. "You know, I just had a pretty bad break up," she said after a couple of minutes of rubbing herself against his body.

"What are the odds?" he echoed. "Me too."

"Do you wanna go somewhere a little more private?"

Percy was only too eager to agree, and they hastily ducked into one of the private rooms and barred it from the inside. Victoire threw up a quick locking charm as well as a silencing charm just to ensure their privacy. When she turned back, Percy had already taken off his orange shirt and blue jeans, revealing his python in all its glory.

"Wow," she breathed. She remembered Teddy saying he was of average length; "You are well above average."

Percy smiled to himself and sat on the couch that went along the wall. Victoire joined him in nudity, revealing her perky C cup tits, her round, juicy ass, and her shaved pink pussy, which glistened in the dim lighting. She straddled his thighs and bounced her ass back, trapping his turgid pole between her cheeks. She bounced and rubbed and twerked her ass, and within a couple of minutes her efforts were rewarded. With a groan, he exploded all over her back and jiggling buttocks. His come rained down her cheeks and thighs, but a quick wave of her wand vanished it all.

Well, not so much 'vanished' it, per se. More like transported to a vial in case she ever needed his DNA to create a clone with the same chiselled looks and massive prick.

Victoire now showed off her athletic ability by climbing backwards and up him until her pussy was by his face, her thighs enclosing around either side of his head on one of the most pleasurable experiences known to mankind. It was only going to get better for Percy, as she found herself in a perfect position to play with his balls. Within a couple of minutes, he was rock-hard once again, and her lips found themselves almost magically wandering down his happy trail and around his tip.

Percy didn't waste any time in pulling her down onto him and eating her out, giving her an unexpectedly pleasant moan. Victoire's hands rested on his abs, both to appreciate his godlike body and to balance herself as she ground against his mouth. She could have his tongue inside her pussy all day, he was much better than Teddy.

Percy's hands gripped her arse as his mouth hungrily lapped up her juices, searching her walls and sweet spots for any nectar. He moaned into her cunt at the taste and had her moaning back in pleasure. He groaned when he felt her get another firm grip on his cock that had risen all the way.

She pumped him nicely, eager to coax more come out of him and teased it with her lips. While she still did well, running her lips across the shaft, kissing it and licking up any drops of pre-come, she found it a little hard to concentrate with Percy's tongue massaging her pussy.

Percy massaged that nice arse of hers that she liked to show off so much with those shorts of hers and spanked her hard, eliciting a moan and a small giggle as she kept pumping his dick vigorously. Percy kept the same pattern he was going at and Victoire felt her body start to shake.

"Oh fuck, Percy. D-don't stop!" She moaned, her strokes becoming lazy as she got closer and closer. He spanked her again and she felt the rush of pleasure run through her as an orgasm took over her body. Her back arched and she gushed all over Percy's mouth, feeding him with her come. She moaned loud enough to fill the room and nearly broke her silencing charm, and ground uncontrollably on his mouth, riding him and the orgasm out for as long as possible.

She calmed down soon and breathed heavily while feeling lazy licks from Percy and smiled. Once she was recovered, Percy's cock was reintroduced to the inside of her mouth. Victoire took him as far as she could each time, having Percy back to the same grunting and moaning state as before but this time, keeping his hands busy by caressing her firm arse cheeks and replacing his tongue with his fingers, stretching her pussy out with three of them.

Victoire moaned around his cock and pulled off of him. His disappointed sigh was cut off a moment earlier when she turned around and wriggled back down his body until his cock was once again between her cheeks. She raised her hips up and teased his tip with her wet lower lips. Her pussy was spread open by his mushroom-like head as she lowered herself down.

She bounced happily up and down his large and hard dick. She pushed her ample breasts into his broad and defined chest, loving the way her hardened nipples felt against his skin. His arms, powerful enough to slay the mightiest of Titans, held her tenderly and lovingly, his fingers gently caressing her silky skin. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, bringing her as close as possible. Their tongues duelled in a sensual tango, moans escaping their mouths.

"Victoire," He moaned in a lust heavy voice. She french-kissed him deeply, her desire to have him growing uncontrollably. She continued to grind against him; each movement allowed her take him deeper and deeper inside her hot core. He hands rested on her shapely hips, guiding her up and down on his raging member. He trailed kisses from her mouth, to her jaw and chin, to her neck and collar bone before going even lower to her bouncing breasts, taking her left nipple in his hot and moist mouth.

"Ah! Percy!" she cried as she was suckled. His left had moved to her neglected right breast, massaging the globe and tweaking the diamond-hard nipple. He gave her twins equal love and care, the feelings coursing through her body from such sensitive erogenous zones were pushing her closer to the edge. She felt his lips trail back upwards, claiming her lips once again in a hungry kiss. She moaned throatily, her voice heavy with lust and arousal.

His right hand was placed on the small of her lower back to keep her balanced as she bounced on his large meat rod. He filled her deep and wide, everything she could have hoped for as she rode him like a wild horse. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body writhed and flexed in a sensuous dance, her hair flying wildly while her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck; kissing him hotly.

He moaned as he thrusted in her hot core again and again and again. Loving the way the smooth, velvety walls clung to his dick, trying desperately to milk him for his seed. Smirking deviously, he moved his had to her plump and firm ass before gently pushing his index finger into her hot anus. She gasped, her gyrating becoming erratic due to the anal finger fucking he was giving her. He added his middle finger, getting her to gyrate like crazy from the dual attack. It was too much for her, finally pushing her over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she came, the most intense orgasm of her life.

She had always known that, with her Veela heritage, it was possible she would become a Veela herself. Her mum, however, had always been very vague on how it happened, except that she would be lucky if it did, and it required extreme passion.

Victoire's nails lengthened and her nose became beak-like, but she managed to repress the avian features of her transformation. While she did so, her already incredible pussy tightened so much that Percy's cock nearly combusted, but she pulled off of him with the realization. Her firm tits grew to supple double-D cups, her fleshy arse got a bit rounder and shapelier, and she went from one of the most beautiful girls Percy had seen to Aphrodite levels of hotness. Her full Allure washed over Percy, causing a thick glob of pre-come to shoot onto her ass. Finally, her transformation was over, and her lust and need had tripled. She ran her index finger over her ass, picking up his pre-ejaculate, and licking it from her finger.

At Percy's stunned look, she turned around and bent over, giving her round ass a shake in his direction. Percy grabbed her hips. He ran his hands over her delicious ass as he submerged his throbbing cock inside her tight snatch and began thrusting as hard and fast as he could inside her, allowing her Allure to wash over him.

Every time he slid inside her, Victoire saw stars. She grabbed onto the couch and concentrated all her energy to her core. Percy kept a tight grip on her hips as he pounded her harder and harder from behind. As he rammed into her again and again, Percy traced his fingers around her body. Every touch sent shockwaves through Victoire's body, and warm juices trickled down her thighs.

Percy groped her luscious tits from behind and spanked her rear, turning the flesh red from his handprints. Her ass jiggled against his groin as he slapped it.

"Oh Merlin!" Victoire shouted. "It feels so good!" Euphoria ran through her veins as her loins erupted in pleasure. Percy kept a steady pace as her insides exploded around him. Another heavy thrust rocked her body, the sensation of his full balls slapping against her clit proving too much for her to handle.

Percy kept ramming into her from behind, but he could feel he was rapidly approaching his limit. He was determined to make her come again, and nearly doubled his speed as he rode her into the couch, glad that it was so soft.

Victoire kept screaming out expletives and encouragements to keep fucking her, to which he gladly obliged. Within minutes she was once again on the verge of climax, and this time Percy eased off with his thrusts, giving her a moment to gather herself. The silence was punctuated by her breathy moans as he slowly pulled out of her, her fluids coating his stiff rod.

He turned Victoire onto her back and he dragged his heavy pecker along her slit. The eye of his prick was weeping with pre-come as he had managed not to come so far. Victoire' wetness almost pulled him inside her unintentionally, but he intended to tease her before he'd please her once more.

He rested the flat of his cock against her loins and leaned forward to nibble at her ear. "You're desperate for my cock, aren't you?"

Victoire moaned at the way he made her feel. She tried to wrap her legs around his to force him inside her, but he braced his hands against both her thighs to keep her still. "Yes, yes, I feel so empty without you inside me!" she cried.

He traced his fingertips along her sides. "I don't know, I'm not so sure you really want it," he said, slapping his head against her swollen clit.

She gasped at the fleeting pleasure. "Oh gods, please fuck me, I'll do anything Percy!"

"Anything, you say?" he teased, his lips mere millimetres above hers.

"Yes, anything!" she yelled, despairing to have his manhood back inside her tight cunt. "You can take any of my holes whenever you want and come wherever you want, just please fuck me now!"

"Well, since you ask so politely," he quipped. He pulled both her legs up to his shoulders and pulled her closer to him so that their groins ground against one another.

He thrusted inside of her, with her on her back and him on his knees, her feet hooked over his shoulders. With this new position he couldn't reach as far inside her, but every thrust into her pussy hit her g spot.

She could only handle so much of this constant pleasure before she was thrashing under him, gushing her fluids onto his cock as he kept hammering into her. He never slowed in his pace, steadily plowing into her at a breakneck speed. She couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't some way to keep him for herself permanently as her eyes rolled back into her head and he sent her closer and closer to another climax.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" she shouted as she came down from another high. "You're the best fuck I've ever had!"

Percy grunted in concentration but she was sure she spotted a self-satisfied grin. "I'm not gonna last much longer," he said. Veins in his neck were bulging as he refused to give in. He ran his fingers all over her body, pinching her nipples, roughly grabbing her breasts, flicking her clit and groping her fleshy ass. "But first I want you to come again. Come for me one last time, Victoire, come!"

Victoire gave in as she writhed underneath the sexual god above her. Despite the pleasure flooding her senses and turning her brain to mush, she had the sense to hook her legs around him. "Come inside me, baby, give me so much seed that I'll never forget you!"

Percy had a few more long thrusts before his ballsack clenched. Her Allure seemed to increase in power as she came yet again, causing him to send ropes and ropes of come through his pulsating shaft and into her wet, warm, welcoming pussy. It felt like he was never going to stop as he unleashed spurt after spurt of baby batter inside her, more than he had ever came in his life.

"Gods, that was amazing," he breathed as he finally pulled out of her and lay next to her. She rested her head on his sweat covered chest and kissed his pecs.

"Absolutely incredible," she agreed. "I think you've ruined me for any other man."

"What a coincidence," he said. "You've ruined me for any other woman."

Suffice to say, the two of them, as well as Molly, Roxanne, Travis, and Connor (the four of whom had spent most of the evening getting to know each other in the most intimate of ways) spent quite a few family dinners together over the next few decades. And while it was strange when Percy met Victoire's five uncles, they went on to have twelve children over the next twenty years.

 **A/N** : So I've decided to change my update schedule to every other Sunday night/Monday now. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Next chapter will be Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch; poll for X is on my profile.


	49. W is for Wanda Maximoff

W is for Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch (Avengers)

 **A/N** : In this AU Percy is an Avenger.

Percy and the Scarlett Witch had been dating for a couple of months now. They had been intimate before and explored each other's bodies, but they had yet to go all the way. That was about to change, as Percy was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing just his boxers. New York could survive the night without them.

Wanda made her way out of the bathroom a moment later, and all thoughts of New York flew from his mind. All she was wearing was a lacy set of red panties and a bra that emphasized her firm bust. Percy stood up from the bed and pulled her into an embrace, their lips meeting urgently.

Percy smiled through the kiss. His hands moved over Wanda's amazing body and started to stroke every inch of her skin. He could sense her arousal through him.

Wanda slid her body down his, worshipping every inch of Percy's with her scantily clad body. Her breasts brushed against his manhood which almost stuck out from the other side of his boxers.

"I don't think we'll be needing this anymore," Wanda said with a saucy smile and she squeezed his manhood through his shorts. "Do we?"

"I don't think so either," Percy groaned, feeling her able fingers going down between his legs. Percy continued to shift a slight amount.

His cock sprang out for them. Wanda gave him a wicked smile and leaned down. The beauty pushed her lips down onto his manhood, inhaling it all into her mouth.

Percy looked at his lover with the seductive naughtiness dancing within her eyes. She cupped his balls and started to work all the way down onto him. She practically inhaled his cock with fever and hunger.

Wanda sucked his manhood a few more times. She brought it into the back of her wet throat. A few more passes and Wanda pulled herself off.

"Might as well," she said, shrugging off her bra.

Percy stared down her beautiful body. Her firm breasts with tanned nipples stuck out from him. Her flat stomach and curved hips went all the way down. She pulled her panties down to reveal a pink, dripping mound with only a scant bit of dark hair.

Wanda smiled and turned around, showing Percy her ass.

"It's rude to not give you a chance to eat."

Percy grabbed Wanda's hips and pushed it down onto his face. He teased the outside of her lips seconds before delving into the inside of them with his tongue.

Wanda managed to keep herself mentally in charge. His thick cock stood up from her. Wanda popped her lips and resumed sucking it.

The two lovers laid in the sixty nine position. Percy enjoyed the feel and the taste of his lover's pussy while she tried to suck on his cock and get the cream inside of it.

Wanda closed her eyes and the warmth of his tongue buried inside her made things even more intense. She ground her hips up and down on Percy's face in an attempt to get him to go down further into her.

Percy rose to the occasion, wanting to make Wanda to come over his face. He gave her a tongue lashing, using all his talents.

Wanda gasped when he hit all of her sweet spots. She brought his cock far into her throat in response. Her thighs clenched and released an immense amount of juices directly onto Percy's face.

The response of her doing this forced Percy to bring the point of his cock deeper into her throat. His hips bucked up and were about to release their juices. She pulled him out of her mouth and stuffed his cock between her tits, giving his manhood long, quick strokes as he exploded between her breasts and on her neck.

The feel of Percy's seed on her prompted Wanda to smile. It caused her hips to grind more on his face and give him more of her pussy juices.

Lust burned through Wanda's body, the moment she retracted herself from Percy. She wrapped her fist around Percy and pumped him up.

"Patience is not your virtue," Percy said.

"Not when there's something worth waiting for," Wanda said, smiling. Her tongue trailed around her lip to get some of the excess come off.

A jolt came through Percy's balls the second Wanda perched herself onto him. She gave him a cute little smile, grinning at him playfully. Her nails dug down into Percy's chest.

"On top, but you know you're not going to be in control for long," Percy said, his hands taking their place on Wanda's body.

"Let me have my moment," Wanda said.

Wanda positioned herself up over the top of Percy's eager rod. It prepared to engulf her entire body. She craved it and needed it inside her more than life itself.

Percy experienced the feeling of Wanda pushing herself down onto him. The tightness of the woman kept down around him.

"How are you so tight?" Percy asked.

"Are you complaining?" Wanda asked.

Percy reached up to meet her breasts and squeezed a handful of them. She pushed her hips closer down onto him.

"No, gods, no," Percy said. "Just a bit curious."

"It's a perk," Wanda said, rotating her hips around the edge of Percy's manhood. Every single inch of him pushed deep inside her.

Percy decided to rotating his hands around Wanda's body. He pressed his palms onto her breasts and gave them a light squeeze. He moved down and started to touch her body. The softness of her flesh made Percy want to pump his rod into her body even further.

Wanda bit down on her lip. The pleasure coursed through her loins the further she worked herself down onto Percy's throbbing rod. One inch at a time his manhood pushed inside her tight body. The woman's loins kept pushing up and down on him.

"Yes, your hot body is a perk," Percy said. "I agree, and it belongs to me."

"Yes, please, harder."

Percy pushed himself up into her tight cavern. Wanda's sweet pussy closed down onto him and tried to milk out a premature orgasm.

"You should know by now I'm anything but premature," Percy said, hands roaming behind her. He placed them on her back and started to roll them down on her.

Wanda's entire body shivered in response. He sent more jolts of pleasure all the way down her body. It was far more than she ever thought she could experience.

"No, you're not premature, you're amazing," Wanda said.

"Feel your body tensing up?" Percy asked. "Feel the release coming to you."

Wanda nodded. She knew Percy wouldn't grant it to her right away. Wanda intended to work for it though. Every step of the way she would work for it. Hot walls brought down onto his manhood. Wanda tried to channel the energy and bliss through her cunt muscles.

Percy traced patterns all over her body. He marvelled how soft and firm her flesh was. What spots inflamed his lover's passion the most and how he could spark this particular level of passion within her. Wanda rose all the way up on his manhood and pushed it deep inside her body.

Wanda enjoyed the tempting touches he delivered to her. He knew what spots drove her to greater passion and knew how to deliver this particular level of passion through her.

The release had been allowed. Wanda threw her head back with a primal shriek of pleasure and drove herself onto Percy's cock to ride out her orgasm. Each jolt coming through her body added to the pleasure and the fun. Wanda kept bringing herself up and down on him.

Percy held her hips down onto him. She looked down at him with a passionate look in her eyes. She marvelled at his stamina.

Wanda didn't have to take too long to catch her breath. Her tight loins pushed all the way up on Percy and started to bounce up and down on him once again. She pushed all of Percy's hard cock.

"You want more," Percy said, smiling.

"Yes, I always want more," Wanda said, rocking her hips down onto him. "I need you inside me, deeply inside me. I can't get enough of it."

Wanda's eyes closed shut. Percy's hands once again hit the pleasure spots when he explored her body. He knew the right spots to drive her nuts and to cause her body.

Percy enjoyed exploring her body every single second she bounced up and down on his throbbing hard cock. Wanda's slick walls were a treat the further they came down onto him. Percy touched her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze on the way down.

Another orgasm fired through the woman's body. She brought herself down and impaled herself onto his cock. Several other miniature orgasms exploded through her body every single second Percy teased her skin and caressed her lovely nipples.

"Mmm, so good," Wanda said.

"I know, you're so good," Percy said.

Wanda bent down and gave Percy a playful bite on his neck. Her pussy exploded with a gushing feeling when Percy invigorated her through her body.

Percy marvelled at how sexy she was. She kept pushing down onto him.

Wanda smiled and slid off of him. She left his cock, dripping with her juices, standing up. Wanda turned around on the bed and spread her legs. She showed Percy her dripping hot pussy and ass. It beckoned for him and was ready to receive the attention they both though it deserved.

"Figured you could use a change of positioning."

Percy mounted her from the backside and slid inside Wanda. Wanda's hot wet pussy closed around him. Percy's hands cupped her nice breasts and gave them a squeeze.

Wanda's entire body shook from the sensation of him driving his cock into her. For some reason, it always was so much bigger drilling into her from behind. Then again, Percy always found his way to stretch out her body in new and extremely pleasurable ways.

"You crave it don't you?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I want your cock, give it to me, baby!" Wanda yelled, clutching onto the sheets.

The sexy brunette bit down on her lip. Percy smiled when he ran down on her body. The heat pumping from her grew rather intense. He kept thrusting inside her.

"Time for you to be released again," Percy said, bringing his finger around. He caressed Wanda's nipple and gave it a light twist.

The sexy girl's hot loins caressed Percy's cock in response. The orgasm started and spread through her body. It caused a sensation of pleasure all the way from the top of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes.

Wanda gasped when Percy rubbed his thick tool up and down against the edge of her dripping slit.

"I bet you want it harder."

"Yes, baby," Wanda said. "Please, drive it into me harder."

Wanda's mouth bit down onto the sheets. The sheets had been released from her mouth when Percy gently gripped the back of her hair.

"I want to hear you scream when my cock drives into your tight body," Percy said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Wanda said, loins pushing down against Percy's cock when he drove it inside her body. His balls pushed against her, growing a bit swollen with arousal. "Do it, give it to me. Give me your entire large cock. Bury it inside my body!"

Percy buried himself balls first into her body. Wanda's walls stretched around him when he rocked inside her. The warm and sweet heaven of her lovely snatch clutched around him.

Wanda marvelled at Percy's size. She could feel his cock swell inside her and bury inside her burning womb. Wanda screamed out in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back. The lust boiled through her body.

The contents of Percy's balls started to swell the more he pushed into the body of this sweet and sexy girl. He knew he couldn't hold back too much longer.

"I'm going to come," Percy said, catching her ear lobe with his mouth.

Wanda closed her eyes and started to nod. Her legs spread to allow him to go deep inside her as possible. Each time he buried inside her, Wanda's hips gave a little twitch.

Percy couldn't believe how wet she was. It allowed him to bury deep inside Wanda's sweet snatch. He pumped inside her at a rapid fire amount.

Wanda pushed back, making sure his cock put inside her.

"Put it inside my body," Wanda said, her entire body twitching around him. "Give me all of your seed. Bury it inside my body, make me swell up."

She could sense the level of come inside her.

"I've got a big load for you," Percy said. "It's a load which belongs in your sweet, slick, pussy. I'm going to bury everything in your womb."

Wanda's entire body shifted. Her heat sought Percy's cock and sucked it inside her. One more orgasm cascaded through her body and closed around him.

The tight vaginal walls milked Percy. Percy held onto her hips and pumped himself into her. The young man drilled inside her hot cunt and emptied inside her.

"Oh, your come feels really good being buried inside my body!" Wanda yelled.

Percy smiled and continued to bury his come inside her body. The young man finished riding Wanda, pressing himself against her back and cupping her breasts while finishing his cock pumping inside her. His hands brushed all the way and pulled out of her.

Wanda collapsed to the bed, a smile of contentment. She turned around and pulled herself up towards Percy. She draped herself over his waist and started to kiss his abs some more. Wanda traveled all the way down his body and captured his cock inside her mouth.

"Ready for more?" Percy asked.

Wanda squeezed his swollen prick and licked the excessive juices off of it. She smiled when tasting the combination of their juices before pushing his cock inside her mouth to give it a few more hard sucks. She pulled herself up and stood, legs spread over the top of Percy.

"This answer your question?"

Wanda's hot walls pushed down Percy's extended prick and buried him completely inside her tight body. She closed her eyes tightly and smiled in pleasure and passion.

Percy enjoyed her bouncing up and down on him like there was no tomorrow. He always enjoyed a fit girl with a lot of stamina and the hunger in her eyes made Percy want to pump her pussy full of a second load of come.

"You're so hot," Percy said.

"Mmm, I know," Wanda said. "Hot for you, lover."

Wanda wrapped her hot walls deep around Percy's throbbing manhood. They had a long weekend ahead of them, three day weekend in fact, and Percy had a good idea where they were expending it.

The tight sensations of his lover's cunt trapping and releasing his cock while Percy explored her body made him think this was going to be a really good weekend to say the least.

"Hope you didn't have any plans today," Wanda said. "Because I'm really hungry."

"Oh, I think I'll adapt," Percy said.

Wanda's walls pushed all the way down on him with a few more pumps and the two went to another round of sweaty love making which would happen again and again throughout the night.

 **A/N** : Next chapter will be X-Women (Jean Grey and Storm). Poll for Y is available.


	50. X is for X-Women (Jean Grey and Storm)

X is for X-Women (Jean Grey and Storm)

 **A/N** : Characters are from X-Men: Apocalypse. This chapter is a sort of sequel to chapter 36.

It had been more than two months, but Jean still had yet to get Percy out of her head. Everything about him – his mouth, his hands, and of course, his cock – were vivid behind her eyelids every time she slept, every time she dreamt. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore, the frantic fingering herself in the shower to the thought of him. She needed him more than life itself.

So she set it up. It was Storm's nineteenth birthday, and she had already told her best friend, in great detail, of Percy's sexual prowess. She had been appropriately impressed, if not entirely convinced. She doubted if any man could fuck three women at once and not come immediately, let alone last an entire lengthy orgy, make them each come multiple times, and only then come. She finally gave Percy the call, having not wanted to seem too desperate, and asked if it was alright with him to bring Storm along. Unsurprisingly, he was very okay with that.

Percy met Storm and Jean at the X-Mansion. The rest of the X-Men were on a 'field trip,' but Storm and Jean had begged off, having planned this a few days in advance. So when Percy knocked on the door, Storm and Jean were already in their lingerie, Storm wearing a grey bra and thong set, Jean wearing the matching blue. Percy was thrilled to see that Jean's tits were just as perky as before, and when they turned around to lead him to their dorm room, he took a long moment to marvel at Storm's round, juicy ass.

The two women brought him to Jean's bed and pushed Percy onto it while they stripped. Storm had the better rack, as her chocolate tits were perkier and bigger, while Jean's ass was rounder and more juicy than Storm's. Jean had a slight tan line over her small, hard nipples, and her pussy was shaven. The white-haired Storm's skin was the same dark colour from head to toe, and she too had a shaved cunt. Percy removed his shirt while they kneeled on either side of his thighs, and tugged down his jeans and underwear, exposing his long prick.

Storm wrapped both hands around his manhood and gave his tip a soft kiss. "Gods, you've got a gorgeous cock," she said.

Jean fondled his balls and then put a hand around his base. Even with both of Storm's hands, there was still room between their hands and his cockhead. "You're so big," she said, adding her other hand to finally cover his entire shaft. "Now I wanna feel you inside me again, too."

"First things first, how about you blow me?" he asked, reminding them of their original intentions.

"Sounds like a plan," Storm said. She removed her soft hands from his phallus and lowered her head. She rolled her tongue over the throbbing piece of meat. Percy jerked his hips forward to give Storm more access. The white-haired women travelled down his prick and took his balls into her mouth.

Jean kissed Percy's pecs and then started to move down his fit body. She lathered his torso with kisses. When she made her way to his inflamed crotch, she echoed Storm's earlier treatment, licking all over his tool.

Jean then took one of his balls into her mouth and applied suction to it while Storm did the same. They each wrapped a hand around his shaft and pumped up and down with different speeds and techniques, Jean giving more of a twist to her strokes. His cock pointed up between their heads, aching for their full attention.

Storm let his ball go free with a wet pop! and trailed her lips back up his penis. She gave his crown a sloppy kiss and swirled her tongue around it. Then Storm finally took his cockhead into her mouth, and eased it into her. Her warm, wet throat coaxed his dick further inside until she couldn't fit anymore of him, roughly two thirds of the way down.

Storm gagged on his cock trying to fit him deeper into her throat, but couldn't manage any more. She hummed against his cock, making his body thrum pleasantly, and moaned around his prick. She let him out and gave him a few rapid pumps, "That feel good, Percy?"

Percy groaned as Jean lightly squeezed his tender sack. "So fucking good," he said. If you girls keep this up, I'm gonna come soon."

Storm trailed her way back down to his nuts, relieving Jean of her duty. The redhead picked up where Storm had left off. She guided Percy into her mouth and bobbed her way onto his hardness. Within seconds, his cockhead was pushing the back of her throat, entirely in her mouth.

Storm looked at her enviously. "How?" she asked herself. Her best answer was that it came with experience.

Jean went up and down Percy's manhood, taking his whole shaft in a single thrust over and over again. She stopped moving her head and Percy grabbed her hair. He jerked his hips back and forth against her face, fucking her throat. All the while, Storm was fondling and tickling his testicles, squeezing them and tugging on them.

Percy was starting to worry about his ability to last much longer, and pulled Jean up to his level. He teased her with a long, sensuous kiss, his hands feeling up her big luscious bosom, before turning her around. Storm had by now given up on suckling his balls, and Percy gestures for her to lie on her back on the bed. She did so, her breasts jiggling as she fell onto her back. Percy began kissing down Jean's smooth back, and then bent her over to give him access to her round ass. He gave her cheeks tender kisses, sucking on the flesh of her buttocks. Jean leaned forward, where she found waiting for her Storm's wet pussy. She spread her best friend's legs and dug her face between the powerful thighs. "Oh, fuck," Storm moaned as she felt a woman's tongue for the first time.

Percy grabbed the fleshy cheeks and jiggled them in his hands, marvelling at their bounciness. He kissed and licked all over her curved ass, before parting her asscheeks to reveal the delicate hole. He blew gently on her dark hole, preparing her for his tongue.

He pushed one finger into her pussy and began pumping it in and out of her. He twisted the finger around, flexing it and feeling how her tight walls pressed around him. He licked all around her asshole before pushing his tongue into her puckered hole.

Meanwhile, Jean was doing her best at pleasuring the African goddess in front of her. She delicately licked along her slit. She kissed and licked the snatch in front of her, though she refrained from sticking her tongue all the way inside her. Sooner than she expected, Storm was dripping onto her tongue. The ebony superheroine was playing with her large tits, cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples. She moaned erotically as she pushed her hips against Jean's face.

Jean finally shoved her tongue all the way inside her pussy around the same time Percy did the same to her ass. Percy licked deep inside her ass, surprised that it tasted as good as it looked. He buried his face between her pillow-like cheeks, hoping that he could stay like that forever.

Jean proved very adept at eating pussy. She quickly found Storm's clit, and was soon manipulating her cunt like it was her own. Storm squeezed her long legs around Jean's neck as the red-haired girl sucked fiercely on her clit. Storm practically squirted fluids all over her face, but the other girl continued to eat out her ebony friend.

Percy continued going to town on Jean's ass, and soon added a second finger into her gushing pussy. Jean screamed as she came on his strong fingers. Once back down from her high, she continued eating Storm's vagina. This continued until Storm had erupted twice more, and Jean once more as well.

Now it was Jean's turn to push Percy onto the bed. She turned to Storm, "Well, birthday girl? You want first?" Storm bit her lip as she considered his rigid manhood, and nodded her head excitedly. She straddled his hips while Jean straddled his face. Storm raised herself above his large pole and then sat on his cock. She faced away from Jean, and began to ride Percy's dick in the cowgirl position. She moaned as his huge dick penetrated her insides, reshaping her inner walls. The two best friends leaned forward and kissed passionately as they moved their hips. Percy's and Jean's hands both roamed all over Storm's big tits.

Jean rode Percy's face. He stuck out his tongue and probed away at her, poking deep into her pussy and licking her wet walls. Her beautiful lower lips glistened with her wetness. Percy was assaulted by an unimaginable amount of pleasure as the two X-Women rode his face and manhood. His hands roamed all over the place, grasping Jean's perfectly round and perky tits, gripping her ass, and grabbing Storm's ass as well.

To Jean's glee, Percy's tongue swiftly brought her back to the edge. It happened quite suddenly, too; it felt like one second she was rubbing his chest and the next second she was rubbing her hand against her clit vigorously to make her orgasm as strong as she could.

Storm wiggled her hips against Percy's, riding his cock in circular motions. She moved up a bit and rode up and down his throbbing prick faster and harder. He pushed deep into her folds as Jean splashed fluids onto his face, and he licked her glistening juices from her tender pussy.

A moment later, Storm's twat contracted around his tool. His dick sent pleasure up and down her spine, making her body shudder. His hands gripped her hips, guiding her along to keep her moving, to keep sending a constant flow of pleasure into her.

Storm pulled off of Percy and kneeled between his legs. She guided his dick in between her magnificent tits. She grabbed handfuls of her bosom and pulled them up and down Percy's shaft, causing her new lover to focus all his attention on not coming from the incredible pleasure. As if to add to Percy's torture, Jean kneeled next to Storm and wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked hard every time it was exposed from Storm's cleavage. His balls thrummed happily underneath the former African goddess' bosom, clenching and leaking out globs of pre-come as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Storm and Jean finally moved off a bit, and Jean straddled his thighs. When he was ready, Jean positioned herself on top of him and grabbed his cock with one hand. Rather than insert him, she rubbed his crown across her clit for a moments, her eyes closed in bliss. Then she pushed down in one smooth motion, taking all of him inside her. He sighed at the sensation, and felt his cock grow even harder as Jean gripped him tightly.

"Gods, that's good," he moaned. She leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders, then raised herself up until he almost slipped out of her. Then she plunged back down hard, driving him roughly into her.

"Yes," she grunted, and Percy exhaled sharply when she landed. Storm got onto her hands and knees behind the red-haired beauty and began playing with her incredibly butt. Slowly, but with increasing confidence, she peppered Jean's ass with kisses, and then spread her cheeks and began tonguing her ass.

Jean developed a rhythm where she impaled herself three or four times in a row, then gently undulated her hips, moving Percy's cock around within her. She repeated it again and again, and until both she and Percy were sweating from the exertion.

Finally, when he thought he could take no more, she began breathing heavily and pushed into his shoulders even harder. She abandoned all pretence and began bouncing on Percy's cock almost violently, exhaling sharply when he filled her.

Percy felt Jean's orgasm approaching rapidly, and he gripped her flanks and drove into her as she pressed down.

"Fuck," he hissed, and pushed himself into her as hard as he could.

"Guh," Jean grunted, and he felt her walls contract tightly around him. She panted and dug her fingernails into his chest as she climaxed, the sensations of Percy's cock and Storm's tongue proving to be too much to handle. It took all his effort to avoid going over the edge.

Jean removed herself from Percy's hips, and it was now Storm's turn to he pushed onto the bed. Percy pulled Storm by her strong legs closer to the edge of the bed, and folded her legs behind his waist. Jean meanwhile straddled Storm's face, her wetness hovering above Storm's mouth for a moment before she lowered herself onto the white-haired girl's outstretched tongue.

At the same time as Jean sat down on Storm's face, Percy eased his swollen cockhead into Storm's wetness. He teased her lips with his tip and slowly sank into her, giving her warm sheath time to adjust to his length and girth from this position. He groaned at how her tight cunt contracted around his shaft, squeezing his dick. He moved his hands all over her powerful body, stroking her sides and cupping her amazing tits. He gradually increased the speed and strength of his thrusts inside her, and her extremely erect nipples and breathy moans of encouragement made it pretty clear that she was getting closer to the edge once again.

Jean wiggled her round hips back and forth on Storm's face, and now leaned forward. She grabbed Percy by the dick and pulled him out of the wet confines of Storm's vagina. She leaned forward even further and took his shaft into her mouth, spreading her lips around his bulbous, mushroom-like head and swallowing him deep into her throat. She ignored the burn of tears in her eyes as she forced her entire throat down his shaft, licking off Storm's juices.

Now that his dick was all the way down her throat, she found it much easier to bob her head up and down his shaft. She let his cock back out after several bobs, and guided his manhood back into Storm's twat.

Percy immediately returned to his earlier quick pace inside Storm, pounding his thick rod into her and causing her body to jolt from the sudden intrusion. He pumped his manhood into her faster and harder than ever before, causing her long legs to wrap tightly around his waist to prevent him from unexpectedly pulling out again. This time, however, Percy had no intentions of removing himself from her warmth, and only upped his pace, fucking her harder and rougher, his hands groping her tits and squeezing the milky flesh. Her pussy tightened and contracted around his cock as Storm screamed into Jean's unyielding thighs. He grabbed her long legs and pulled them over his shoulders, kissing her soft toes and curved arches between thrusts.

Percy continued to thrust powerfully despite the pressure around his manhood. His cock felt like it was being strangled, but still he persevered, powering into the busty ebony below him until her juices covered his thick manhood and drenched the bedsheets. Percy finally pulled out, pre-come bubbling out of his swollen head. Jean stood up from her position on Storm's face, her own fluids leaking onto her thighs as she moved around the bed and got on her knees next to Percy. Storm also got onto her knees, putting all three kneeling together in a triangle. Jean and Percy each put a hand on Storm's bosom, Jean and Storm each wrapped a hand around Percy's shaft, and Percy and Storm played with both of Jean's holes with their free hands.

Percy leaned forward to kiss Storm , and the dark-skinned girl eagerly yielded her lips to his. He and Jean squeezed her breasts in tandem, pinching her already hard nipples, and loving the feel of her shuddering against them, arching her back to push her tits up against their hands. Percy's right hand was on Storm's left tit, his left hand went around Jean to her backside and inserted two fingers in her rump, while Storm pushed three into her wetness. Storm's left and Jean's right hand wrapped tightly around his manhood and jerked him smoothly, their motions incredibly in sync. When Percy's lips separated from Storm's, it was hardly a second before they had met with Jean's, and after a long minute Jean and Storm shared a sensual kiss. The trio continued to pass long, passionate kisses around while all pleasuring one another with just their hands.

Percy motioned for the two women to get off the bed, and they did so, eagerly obeying the man who had brought such intense pleasure to them. He crouched behind Jean, and gestured for Storm to do the same in front of her; he grabbed handfuls of her round cheeks and buried his face between them, practically inhaling her asshole. He shoved his tongue into the darkness, while on her other side Storm began to kiss between her thighs. The ebony heroine kissed directly on her slit and sucked at the flesh above it. She teased her friend's opening for some time before finally giving her what she wanted and pressing her tongue between the pink folds of her pussy. Jean ran her hands through her friend's white hair, driven crazy by the mixed sensations of Storm lovingly licking her and Percy all but molesting her ass, making her cheeks bounce against his face while he tongue-fucked her delicate hole.

The duo of talented tongues were soon more than enough to drive Jean to the edge of orgasm and over. Her thighs quivered, and she would have collapsed to the floor if not for the two sets of hands holding her thighs, keeping her still as they kept at it, her pussy lips tender and sensitive but never abandoned, as Storm's tongue remained active and ever so potent as she went over the edge only to be brought right back to the brink within a minute. Warm liquid cascaded down her thighs, and Storm finally gave her a moment of reprieve to lick her thigh clean, while Percy venerated the other.

Jean pushed Storm onto the bed and bent over between her legs, intent on repaying the favour. Percy moved behind Jean and buried his face in between her big cheeks, practically motorboating her ass. He pulled his face away and slapped his cock against her buttocks, leaving long imprints against her pale skin. He then slid his cock lower down her ass, prodding her tight anal cavity, entering her sphincter with just his swollen head, before returning to her weeping gash.

He slid into Jean's pussy from behind. Her ass bounced against his hips with every thrust, and he returned those bounces with smacks of his palm against her meaty flesh. Jean was in heaven. She was in her favourite sexual position, with a huge cock drilling into her. His big dick was making her feel pleasure like nothing she had ever felt before. His heavy, swollen testicles slapped against the backs of her thighs.

Meanwhile, Jean's face was buried in between Storm's thighs as Percy just about fucked her into her best friend's pussy. Storm threaded her hands through the other woman's red hair, bucking her hips against her face as she expertly manipulated her pussy with her tongue and fingers, evidence to Storm that she had probably experimented quite a bit in her past.

Storm smirked as she looked past her big breasts to look at Jean. "That's right, yes, you slut, keep eating me out while he fucks you from behind like a dog, like the common whore you are." She laughed and ground Jean's face further into her wet lap. "I bet you're comparing the taste of my pussy to his cock, aren't you, you little whore?"

Before long, Jean's pussy was dripping all over Percy's long tool, while Storm was sent over the edge by her best friend. After Jean truly repaid her, torturing her with a second incredibly climax, she swung her legs around and shifted so that she was sitting by Jean's ass. She grabbed the reddened cheeks and pulled them along Percy's dong, before spreading her cheeks to get a good look at her puckered hole. She dove face first between Jean's buttocks, her tongue driving deep into her canal while Percy fucked her, and then removed her tongue, kissing the sensitive cheeks while she teased her asshole with two fingers. Storm slid two manicured fingers in and began pumping them within Jean's rectum. Before long, the double penetration had Jean climaxing yet again.

Jean moaned into the bed, "Please, Percy, please, I need that cock in my ass."

Percy gladly obliged. He waited for a moment while Jean and Storm rearranged themselves, with Storm basically sliding her body under Jean's to put them in the sixty-nine position. Then he slapped his prick between Jean's cheeks and slid back and forth. He placed his engorged head against her puckered hole, and pushed into her ass. Jean's ass was insanely tight even after it had been well lubed. He could barely fit his head inside her; she bit back a scream at the almost painful intrusion.

Percy persevered, and began inching forward. His cock felt about to burst at any moment from the incredible pressure her ass exerted around his stiff manhood. Finally, he was all the way inside her ass, his balls hanging just above her swollen nether lips.

He gave her a few seconds to get used to his presence inside her. "You're so big," she whimpered. He rubbed his hands over her back, before coming around to grab her boobs. "Will you just fuck me already?" She sounded impatient.

Never one to deny anal sex, he pulled about half way out and then pushed back in. As her ass got more accustomed to his dick, he gave her longer and deeper strokes, until he was soon pulling almost all the way out of her and slamming back into her. While Percy thrusted, Jean and Storm licked and fingered each other.

Jean was stimulated beyond belief by the way Percy was dominating her ass, and soon Storm was adding to the pleasure. At first she tried a single finger rubbing against her clit, but it couldn't compare to the feel of Percy inside her. Then she progressively pumped one, then two, and finally three fingers inside her, but it still didn't compare to the depths Percy's cock reached (she could have sworn at one point he had brushed against her womb!). She got the feeling that even if Storm had shoved her whole hand inside her, it wouldn't make up for the absence of Percy's cock.

Although the fingers couldn't compare to Percy's dick, the aforementioned dick was still in her back door. Storm's fingers helped her along, and were soon coated in her liquids. She kept molesting her pussy as Percy ploughed her ass. She did her best to pay attention to Storm's cunt, but ultimately knew she wasn't as effective with a cock railing into her ass.

Now that Percy had picked up some speed, he was rapidly sawing in and out of her amazing ass. It was taking all of his focus not to blow his load too quickly, but as Jean was driven to orgasm after orgasm underneath him, he could finally take it no more. He pulled out of her, a long strand of pre-come still attached to her ass. She slid down Storm's body a little so that her hips were on the black girl's stomach, exposing her big tits just before Jean's round ass. It only took Percy a couple more strokes before his balls tensed up. Thick ropes of come launched onto Jean's ass; he aimed down a little to splatter Storm's big tits and then manoeuvred his cock until he had been drained empty, and both Storm's luscious jugs and Jean's bubblebutt were painted white with the fruits of his loins.

Percy inched forward as the last bit of semen spilled out of his head. Jean moved back along Storm again, and Storm took his balls into her mouth while he put his head back in Jean's ass, giving his cock a few more strokes, though there was very little left. When he pulled back out of her for the final time, Jean rotated around to face him. She gave his manhood a few more sucks and licked off some of his come, and then kissed Storm lengthily, sharing with her some of the precious liquid.

"Gods," Percy groaned, "We have to do this again." The two X-Women both smiled in anticipation.

 **A/N:** Next chapter will be Young Justice (Miss Martian and Artemis. If there are other YJ characters you want to show up, leave a review. MM being a shape-shifter will certainly help).

Poll for Z (!) is on my profile.


	51. Y is for YoungJustice (Artemis & M'gann)

Y is for Young Justice (M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian and Artemis)

 **A/N:** This is an AU of Young Justice in which Percy is Aquaman's sidekick instead of Kaldur, and led the team from the age of 16. This takes place between seasons 1 and 2. Because of Percy, Superboy/MM and Kid Flash/Artemis never happened.

Artemis gave a happy sigh as the long, rigid cock pulled out of her. The handsome son of Poseidon turned her around and pulled her into a long, toe-curling kiss that made her close her eyes. When she opened them again, Percy was gone, replaced by Miss Martian. The alien kissed her softly and started pulling her clothes back on. "One of these days," Artemis complained, "We need to do this with the real Percy."

"Oh, absolutely," M'gann said. "I can imitate his body because I've snuck into his shower, but I can only estimate how he would look fully erect."

"I can't imagine it'll live up to yours," Artemis replied with a sultry grin.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," the Martian said. "The rest of the team are on missions tonight, this might be our best chance for a while."

"Okay," Artemis said. "Tonight, then."

Later that night, Artemis and M'gann made their way to Percy's bedroom, which was just down the hall from their rooms. M'gann phase-shifted through the door and unlocked it to let Artemis in. Then they slowly crept towards Percy's bed, where the team's leader was fast asleep.

He was shirtless, and his sculpted abs made them nearly faint. The pulled back his bedsheet, and gave disappointed sighs as they saw that he didn't go commando. They pulled down his pyjamas slowly, leaving him in black briefs with a noticeable bulge underneath. Their hands rubbed lightly over his shaft through the cloth, and both grinned as his cock stiffened. Then they pulled down his underwear as well, and after a brief shocked silence as they both gazed at his girthy, lengthy manhood, they got on either side of him and both licked up his shaft.

Percy woke with a gasp as he felt two long tongues against his cock. "What the-" he cut himself off as he saw two of his oldest friends servicing his dick. "Artemis? M'gann? What are you doing?"

"Shh," M'gann said, before returning to his dick. The duo continued to lick up his shaft until they met at the tip. Artemis let his tip pierce her lovely lips as her soft mouth moved down his length, the wetness of her mouth coating his cock. Meanwhile, M'gann dipped down to his balls and took one into her mouth, sucking his nut softly.

"Holy shit," he moaned, but wisely chose not to protest as the Martian and the blonde sucked him off together. Artemis evidently liked M'gann's way of thinking as she let go of him, kissing down his shaft and suckling his other nut. A green hand and Artemis' half-Vietnamese hand wrapped around his pole and jerked him as they sucked his balls together.

Artemis let go of his testicle and kissed up his abs, licking his nipples when she reached them, before getting to his lips. "I've wanted to do this for so long," she whispered, her breath warm against his lips.

"I've waited for this for so long," he replied, a moment before their lips came together and fireworks seemed to erupt. M'gann, meanwhile, swept her long auburn hair to one side and used her Martian abilities to gulp his cock in one movement, thrumming her tongue against the underside of his cock as she deep-throated him eagerly, and took a deep whiff of his musk. She breathed through her nose easily, swirling her tongue around his shaft while he was still balls deep in her throat, and only after a couple of minutes did she start to move her mouth, humming happily around his cock as she impaled herself with an ability to human could match.

Both superheroines had been wearing bathrobes; Artemis pulled hers off revealing her dark green bra and thong. Percy kissed her passionately, his hand roaming down her front to cup her through her thong, which he found already soaked through. Artemis pulled off her bra to show him her CC cup breasts, the nipples of which he eagerly attacked, ravishing her breasts with his mouth. He continued to play with her pussy, and she shifted her thighs to help him pull the string of her thong away. After that it was just a matter of his rubbing his thumb over her lips, feeling her shaven cunt, before he pressed two fingers inside her tightness.

M'gann let go of his dick and started to kiss her own way up his chest. Artemis took the hint and moved back down while M'gann removed her robe, showing off her busty DD tits barely constrained in a lacy white bra, and matching panties. She whispered in a sultry voice, "I want you to know, Percy, I've felt this way for a long time, too. And I'm gonna make tonight special, in a way no one else can."

Percy kissed her tenderly. "M'gann, just being with you has made tonight special."

Her lips curved into a smile as they kissed once again. As with Artemis, he exposed her brown nipples and began to suckle her lovely tits while fingering her snatch, which had a trimmed bush of auburn hair.

Meanwhile, Artemis tried in vain to deepthroat his cock, but couldn't quite manage the whole thing. She made up for it by sucking hard and fast on the several inches she could manage, her head going frantically up and down his pole while her fingers played with his heavy, swollen balls. She continued to suck on the upper two-thirds of his lengthy cock while her delicate left hand wrapped around the base of his pole, and her right hand massaged his orbs. She then got back up and turned around, sitting on his lap and rubbing her round buttocks against his manhood.

Percy continued to finger M'gann's pussy with one hand, and now used the other hand to reach around Artemis' lithe body and cup her juicy tits. His cock stood straight up, trapped against his stomach between the curves of her buttocks. The incredible blonde ground back against him, her nipples hardening as she felt his arousal pressed against her lower back, and smearing her soft skin with pre-come. While his wiener was trapped between her buns, his lips remained locked with M'gann, until she pulled away a fraction of an inch, sweat causing her straight hair to mat against her face. She tugged on his lip between her teeth, and then she and Artemis both pulled away from him.

Artemis lay on her back on the bed, spreading her legs wide for him. Percy knelt between them and kissed up her creamy thigh to her pink lips. When he arrived at his destination, M'gann climbed on top of Artemis, wiggling her green ass at him. Percy grabbed her cheeks, spreading them in awe as he gazed upon her anus. He kissed each of her cheeks while the two girls kissed lovingly and fondled each other's breasts. Then he kissed down between M'gann's legs, and attacked her Martian pussy with his tongue and Artemis' pussy with his fingers. He brushed his thumb against her clit while tenderly pushing two fingers into her core and moving them within her, flexing his digits and thrusting them slowly. At the same time, he feasted upon Miss Martian's core, her pussy tasting unlike anything he had ever tasted before; he was unable even to compare it to any earthly experience.

His lips trailed kisses down M'gann's thighs to where her hips met with Artemis', switching his attention to Artemis' thighs and soon moving to her twat, while he moved his fingers to M'gann. Knowing that the Martian could better adapt, he pushed three fingers inside her and immediately thrusted them into her wetness. He carefully manipulated both girls' cunts, and was successful in making both superheroines explode at the same time, squirting onto each other and into his eager mouth. He traded his tongue and fingers with both pussies, licking and fingering both as they came down from their highs.

M'gann panted, "I promised you a unique experience, didn't I? One might even call it… magical." Her skin abruptly changed colour to a Caucasian shade, her hair became longer, curlier, and black, her tits became a bit bigger and her curves were more emphasized.

"Oh my God," Artemis said, speaking for both of them.

"What do you think?" asked Zatanna Zatara. She twirled around so that they could see her round ass, her bikini tan lines, her shaved pubic hair. "I snuck in while she was showering… I can guarantee this is an accurate representation."

Percy's mouth felt dry. "M'gann… you don't have to do this. I'll care for you no matter how you look."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said, now adopting Zatanna's voice. "I don't have to do this… but I want to. I want to make this special for all three of us."

Percy gulped, but he couldn't ignore how hard he was, how long he had lusted after the big-titted magician. She moved forward, pushing Percy onto his back on the bed, and kneeled between his legs. Percy let out a little gasp as she gripped his stiff cock in both hands and started to give him long, two-handed strokes. Without any warning, she smothered his length in between her tits. Percy's hips jerked twice impressively from her actions and Zatanna knew she needed to seize the moment before Percy regained his composure. She grabbed his arms and directed his hands to hold her breasts. She smirked when his inherent male DNA took over and he fondled her tits in his hands. The sensations sent fissures of pleasure and desire up her spine. M'gann cheated a little, using her telepathy to know exactly what Percy wanted next, when to lick his head or caress his chest.

"Gods, you have fantastic tits."

A bolt of desire centred in between her legs at the wonder and pleasure in Percy's tone as he continued to grope her fully. She didn't know if his hips moving back and forth so his cock slid in between her breasts was a conscious or unconscious decision but she did nothing to discourage his movements. Percy's hands on her breasts held her steady and she licked the head of his cock with her tongue when it popped out of her cleavage. Percy's hips stilled and he changed his movements so a few inches of his cock stuck out of Zatanna's tits. She grinned and sucked on those inches of cock that Percy presented her with and he used her tits to massage the rest of his cock.

Meanwhile, Artemis had kneeled behind Zatanna. She kissed the soft flesh of her back while her hands reached around the magician's body, squeezing her breasts and rubbing them along Percy's shaft. As Percy had begun to take more control of the situation, she kissed her way down the tanned spine until she reached her lower lips, where she ate Zatanna out from behind. After a couple of minutes of munching on her sweetness, she kissed a hot trail back up her back and turned her head to kiss her lovingly. Her hands returned to playing with her tits, but M'gann now wanted to feel her own fingers touching her most private place. She slipped a few fingers between her legs and quickly attacked her soaked vagina. She inserted two fingers and let her thumb trail over her clit. With Percy's hot meat thrusting between her breasts and Artemis squeezing and playing with her tits, it took little to get her close to release. Her breathing became haggard and her finger's pumping became more erratic as her orgasm rapidly approached. She inadvertently switched back to her "M'gann" form as she came, causing Percy's cock to suddenly slip out of her smaller green tits.

Artemis continued to kiss her best friend sensually as she came down from her high. Once she did, M'gann got back to her feet. "You ready for my next trick?"

Percy and Artemis both nodded eagerly, having very much liked their magical experience with Zee.

M'gann's skin lightened once again. Her breasts became smaller, lightly smaller than Artemis', and her hair shortened to more of a pixie cut, though it remained black. Then she turned around, revealing the roundest ass Percy had ever seen, big and juicy, the best ass he could imagine. "Oh my God," Artemis said, covering her mouth with one hand to stifle her giggle.

"What the – oh," Percy said. "Oh. That's… that's just disturbing."

"I admit, it's more of an estimate than Zee was," M'gann said, "But what do you think of Rachel Grayson?"

"This is the single greatest thing I've ever seen," Artemis said, her laugh bubbling forward.

"If it bothers you that much, Percy, you can just watch," M'gann suggested.

Percy then sat back for a moment, and before he could decide what to do next, Rachel had begun kissing down Artemis's tight body, pivoting her own body so that by the time her face was level with Artemis's crotch, her own groin was situated above Artemis's face. The other girl was quick to react and began licking at her wet lips. Rachel was still sensitive from her orgasm, so Artemis was gentle at first, giving her long, tender licks, and peppering her thighs with kisses. Once the girl underneath her started going between her legs, though, she started to lick her out in earnest.

Percy had thus far been standing, slack-jawed at the two beautiful women sixty-nining each other. He spent a long while watching, soaking in how incredibly hot they both were, and slowly jerked his dick to the sight. He loved every moment of the two beauties rubbing their hands over each other, their gorgeous faces trapped between the other's thighs. Rachel continued to pump fingers inside Artemis's ass and eat her juicy pussy, while Artemis ate Rachel's ass and pumped fingers into her cunt. It wasn't long before both women had brought each other to the edge and over, moaning into each other's thighs. Rachel's hands fisted into the the mattress while Artemis's nails dig into the back of Rachel's thighs as both came at the same time. After, they were both still for a long time, the only sign of life their breathing in tandem and the occasional quivers of their thighs as the last vestiges of their climaxes washed over them.

This was when Percy entered the fray once again, his cock hard and dripping with excitement. With Rachel still on top of Artemis, he got on the bed by Artemis's head. Artemis moved her head out of the way and let Percy slide inside the confines of Rachel's pussy. Her juices welcomed him eagerly, lubricating his shaft and giving him an easy path inside her. Artemis did not lie patiently as Rachel was fucked on top of her; with her tongue, she played with Percy's swollen balls as they rode up against Rachel's thighs. Meanwhile, her fingers took her tongue's former position and gained her some measure of revenge as she pumped three of them inside her asshole.

Percy gave Rachel a little while to become re-accustomed to the feel of a stiff prick inside her. Rachel was in no mood for gentleness, and within seconds dug her heels into Percy's backside and made it abundantly clear that she wanted him to fuck her. Just in case it wasn't clear enough, she moved her mouth from Artemis's pussy and said, "Just fuck me already!"

That seemed to get the message through, as Percy began to thrust inside her at a rapid pace, reminding her of part of why she had been so desperate to fuck him. Her round ass bounced up and down his rod as he fucked her from behind, her back beginning to arch. She went back to licking and fingering Artemis, though her attention was split by the three fingers penetrating her ass and the massive cock spearing into her. Before long, the combined pleasure became too much for her to handle, and her pussy tightened around Percy's throbbing tool while she exclaimed her pleasure into Artemis's powerful thighs. Percy rode out Rachel's climax for as long as he could before he pulled out and slapped his cock against her ass, splattering her rear and lower back with his pre-ejaculate. He was determined not to come until both women were satisfied and had come several more times, because with how tight his balls were he wasn't sure if he'd have enough to go a second time.

'Rachel' got off of her hands and knees even as her body changed, her rear getting slightly smaller and less defined but the rest of her curves expanding. Her breasts grew, although not to a ridiculous size like Zee's, but to nice, round CC cups, and her hair lengthened and turned a reddish shade of brown. "The hair is just an aesthetic choice," she said. "I've been calling this one 'Royce Harper,' do you think that's a bit too corny?"

Even Artemis seemed a bit put out at the sight of a naked, female version of someone who was like a brother to her. "How many more of these… female versions of our friends are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Only two more," answered Royce.

"Let me guess, Wally and Conner?" Percy guessed.

Royce grinned. "C'mon, don't be such prudes. Besides, I don't exactly need to use my telepathy to know you've been enjoying this." She squeezed Percy's rock hard manhood and palmed Artemis' wetness.

Percy had to admit, Royce had a smoking hot body. He pulled her tightly against him, and fell back onto the bed, pulling her on top. The female Red Arrow ground her pussy against him as they kissed. Royce pushed him so that he lay flat on his back and rotated around him.

Her mouth watered as she gave light kisses around the base of his shaft. Royce licked up his manhood, up to his tip, over his tip and down his underside, his cock resting under her chin as she made her way down to the other side of his base. Once at her destination, Royce gave his balls a little attention as well, taking both into her mouth at the same time and tugging on them. His balls were heavy in her mouth, full of his divine spunk, and she lathered them in her saliva before finally returning to his prick. She licked her way back up the underside of his member, her tongue tickling his veiny shaft, and by the time she had reached his tip again he had begun to leak with pre-come. This time, Royce swirled her tongue over his sensitive head, licking up the beads of pre-ejaculate, before taking his head into her mouth and giving him a firm suck. She massaged his cock with her mouth as she made her way down his thick pole.

Royce was able to use her Martian powers so that it didn't take her long to get his entire member in her mouth, his tip prodding into her throat. The last daughter of Mars thereafter began moving her mouth up and down, gliding and bobbing along his stiff pole. He responded by kissing her thighs before converging upon her delicate flower. He licked along her folds before jutting his tongue out and getting a good taste. Royce folded her long legs behind his head, keeping him between her legs. He ran his hands over her thighs and rear, lifting her ass to get a better angle inside her. He licked her walls, encouraged by her sounds of approval.

And then he jammed his tongue all the way inside her. He lifted her ass, pulling her cheeks down to his face. He pressed his face against her in a sudden assault. Royce lost control of her body, her hips spasmed involuntarily. Percy's face was drenched as she cried out in pleasure. Percy withdrew his tongue and sucked at her, and then sucked a little higher, and then there was an explosion behind Royce's eyes, her mind melting as her senses went into overdrive. Artemis had moved next to Royce and had been whispering dirty nothings to her best friend, and now that her mouth was briefly unable to attend to Percy she helped out, taking him most of the way into her mouth and throat.

Percy had switched out his tongue for three fingers, and traced his tongue between her legs to her ass. Royce moved up on him, giving him better access to her pert rear. Meanwhile, she wrapped her round breasts around his cock and massaged his dick with her warm tits, while Artemis sucked on only the exposed head. Percy inserted three fingers into her wet folds and began licking out her ass. He first traced around the puckered hole and up her crack with his tongue, before teasing his tongue into her ass. He spanked her ass, making her jiggle against his face as he buried his face between her cheeks. Artemis rubbed his balls as they slapped against the underside of Royce's tits and sucked on his head. Percy started to eagerly lick out her dark hole, surprising himself with how much he loved her taste.

"Ooh, yeah, eat my ass baby," Royce groaned, as Artemis was licking his pre-come off the tip of his cock. His long fingers felt so good inside her, and soon she was screaming, "Yes Percy! Right there, fuck yes, yes, yes!" She came violently around his fingers and tongue. She pulled his dick from between her tits and began jerking him off furiously, her saliva allowing her to reach fast speeds. "Oh yeah, you like that?" she asked. "You want me to go even faster?"

Without waiting for an answer, her breasts perked up a little, her hair shortened to a pixie cut once again, and her legs lengthened. "I don't really have a clever name for this one," she admitted as she turned around and straddled his hips. "Wally East maybe?"

She didn't wait for an answer and floated up about a foot, moved over Percy's cockhead, and impaled herself, not feeling the pain a human would but certainly feeling the pleasure, especially as she adapted Wally's pussy to fit tightly around Percy's tool. Artemis took Royce's former position, straddling Percy's face, and he eagerly pushed his tongue into the blonde's womanhood. Artemis encouraged him along with sultry moans and whispers, her husky, raspy voice making him even harder.

Wally, meanwhile, had started to ride Percy, and from the beginning had used her superhuman speed, though not as fast as the real Kid Flash, to ride him as fast as she possibly could. When she immediately started riding Percy at unfathomable speeds, he was initially worried that he would either bust his nut far too quick, or the friction would rip his dick clean off. When neither happened – indeed, while her superhuman speed caused more pleasure for Wally, Percy was not able to physically respond to the speed – Percy was able to settle in to eating Artemis out. As with Royce, he alternated between tongue and fingers, as well as switching between pussy and ass, until both girls had come to multiple climaxes.

With the realization that her super speed wasn't giving Percy the pleasure she had thought it would, Wally East got off of him to make one last change to a female version of a teammate, as she took what Percy found to be the most disturbing yet oddly arousing form yet: that of his best friend, 'Connie' Kent. Connie's hair was short and dark, her breasts gained a cup from Wally's and her ass became a bit rounder. Artemis climbed off of his face, and lay on her back. Connie swung a powerful leg over her face and straddled the blonde.

Artemis parted her lips with her fingers as Percy got between her legs and slapped his prick against her thighs. He gradually trailed his dick down her thigh until he rested it on top of her pussy. She kept her lower lips parted with her fingers.

"Please, baby. Put in in me, put in me and fuck me."

Percy placed his head against her lips and pushed through slightly, just enough that his head was inside her but the rest of his shaft was still outside.

"Please, Percy," Artemis whimpered. "I need you inside me, please!" Without any warning he shoved his length forward all the way; Artemis cried out, "Oh fuck yeah! That's so good, fuck me so hard!"

Percy didn't give her any time to adjust to his cock inside her and started moving inside her immediately. "Oh gods, you're so tight," he said as he felt her inner walls clenching around him.

"I don't know if its that I'm tight, or if you're just so fucking big! Holy shit this cock is so huge!" Percy reached forward and grabbed her knockers. He squeezed Artemis's firm tits and pushed into her harder and faster.

Connie kissed Percy. He took one of his hands from Artemis' boobs and inserted his fingers into the Martian's core. She moaned erotically and bucked her hips against his hand. He broke the kiss soon after and nipped his way down his throat and collar. When he got to her bosom, he licked the sweat from the valley between her breasts and kissed her soft flesh. He sucked and licked around her hard, rosy nipples.

He brought his other hand from Artemis' tit and began palming one of Connie's tits while sucking and licking at the other. All the while, he kept pushing two fingers into her sopping wet core, while still barreling cock first into the blonde.

Artemis, who's breasts were now feeling ignored, grabbed and squeezed her own breasts. The naughtiness of a female Conner Kent sitting on her face and the amazing feeling of Percy's dick inside her had her quickly approaching yet another climax.

"Oh my god baby, keep fucking me, I'm gonna come so hard on that beautiful dick of yours, ohhh fuck!" She trailed off towards the end, her voice taking on a higher pitch. Her cunt throbbed around Percy's prick, squeezing him for all he was worth as she came. Artemis's breath hitched as Percy kept slamming into her as fast as he could. Her back arched from the pleasure, lifting up her ass and giving him a better angle to fuck her. He slipped his hands under her ass and lifted her further up and fucked in an almost downwards direction into her. Her nerves felt like they were on a feedback loop as Percy's dick already sent her to another climax. She nearly passed out from the pleasure and was sure she was drooling as he hammered into her.

Percy pulled out of her, giving Artemis the chance to bring her body back under control while Connie shifted shape once again, her breasts becoming larger still, her hair turning blonde and lengthening, her ass becoming nearly as round and firm as Rachel's, and her legs going on for days. She looked like sex incarnate. Artemis and Percy both took a moment to admire the sheer glory that was Black Canary's naked form.

"Holy shit," was all Percy could say. Artemis was evidently at a similar loss for words as they realized just how hot their mentor was.

Canary pushed Percy onto his back on the bed, and he just about came as she straddled him, but through some miraculous force of will was able to hold it in. Artemis took advantage of the position to sit on Percy's face so that she could watch Canary do her thing. Canary abruptly sat down on his dick and began riding him.

Canary rocked her hips against his in a smooth motion. His cock intruded into parts of her that had never before been touched, he was simply that much bigger than any of her toys. "Oh my god, yes!" she cried as he began thrusting into her, keeping her rhythm.

Canary pushed her hands against Percy's broad chest and used this elevation to bounce up and down his shaft. She moaned breathily as beads of sweat dripped between her breasts from the exertion.

Artemis abruptly closed the distance between the two and kissed her roughly, tugging on her lower lip. "That cock, oh! I want it, it should be mine!" she complained. Her argument was less effective as Percy's intruding tongue caused her to scream in pleasure halfway through.

Artemis bucked her hips against Percy's face, willing his skilled tongue to go further inside her. He switched between sticking his tongue all the way inside her and teasing her slit.

Percy was in a state of pleasure that he could never have imagined. There was so much glorious, delicious flesh that his hands didn't know what to do with. He squeezed Artemis's firm ass, ran his hands along her toned legs, moved up her stomach to grab her tits, moved from there to grab Canary's tits, and then went down to her waist to keep her riding him steadily.

The huge dick inside Canary was creating waves of pleasure crashing through her like a feedback loop. She impaled herself all the way onto him, drew back off him, and then just as her loins yearned for him once again she plunged all the way down his length, sending a new burst of pleasure through her groin.

Canary could only take so much of this pleasure. Artemis had attached her lips to her sensitive breasts; her nerves were on fire from the pleasure, and she screamed in ecstasy as she got a glimpse of Elysium.

Percy's dick felt like it was going to catch fire from how warm and tight Canary's insides were. Her walls gripped him tightly as she felt pleasure unlike any she had felt before. Percy kept pounding her relentlessly as she stopped riding him, and she slumped forward as she lost motor control. Artemis forced her head between her breasts, and Canary instinctively sucked at Artemis's tender flesh. Artemis was in awe of Percy's talent; he was sucking at her clit and licking along her slit and lapping up her fluids as her wetness dropped onto his face.

She also soon found herself at the brink of orgasming. Her thighs tightened around Percy's head, but he maneuvered his head away. She made a whine like an ignored animal, before yelping in pleasure as he squeezed two fingers inside her twat. His tongue he kept occupied by licking around her darkened hole, easing his way into the puckered cavern of her asshole.

Artemis thrashed on top of his face as her loins exploded. Meanwhile, Canary had regained her mental faculties and had turned around on Percy's cock so that her back was facing Artemis, and recommenced riding his cock.

Artemis leaned forward and nuzzled Canary's neck, leaving bruises where she bit as pleasure coursed through her and she squirted all over Percy's fingers, which he quickly substituted for his tongue to lap up her fluids like a parched dog.

Before long, Canary changed form once again. If Connie had been disturbing for Percy, he couldn't imagine how Artemis felt as Canary's hair turned black, her tits became smaller, and her face become more angular, her eyes becoming almond-shaped as she became the villainess Cheshire – also known as Jade Nguyen, Artemis' older sister.

"Nope," Artemis said immediately. "Percy, how about you fuck me from behind while M'gann… follow your twisted heart, I guess."

Jade grinned wickedly as Artemis got on her hands and knees on the bed and Percy positioned himself behind her. Artemis spread her legs, wiggling her round buttocks at him. His cock twitched as he gazed at her ass and positioned himself behind her. The position she was in fuelled his own lust immeasurably. Her wet pussy lips were spread wide, and he could see the pinkness of her walls waiting for him in invitation. He leaned forward, caressing her soft cheeks and kissing them, before aligning his manhood with her sheath.

He rubbed his cock gingerly across her wetness, seeking entrance, and she wriggled her ass helpfully, trying to guide him in. Jade kneeled next to him and grabbed Artemis by the cheeks, and slowly moved her younger sister back onto his pole.

He felt his head slip in, then Artemis got down onto her elbows and the rest of him slipped in easily. She was astonishingly wet, and the thought of her arousal increased his own. The sight of himself buried fully within her, her back arched and her ass against his hips made him growl in anticipation.

He gripped both ass cheeks in his hands, sharing the flesh with Jade, and withdrew himself from her slowly, savouring the sensation. He watched in awe as the soft skin around her pussy pulled away with him, almost as if he were plunging her drove in as far as he could, sensing that he was bottoming out within her, and Artemis grunted in appreciation.

"That's it, Percy," she panted. "Fuck me."

Percy knew she wanted him to fuck her roughly, but he felt the need to move slowly and sensually within her. Something about the position they were in, with Artemis bent over and the skin on her back glistening with moisture, and Jade's hands working over Artemis' ass as she bent over her, giving her smooth back sultry kisses, made him want to freeze this moment forever in his mind's eye.

He watched his cock ease out of her slowly again, again fascinated as her pussy lips gripped him and pulled away from her, as if not wanting to let him go.

"Please, Percy," she gasped, and Percy finally decided to oblige her.

He gripped her tightly around the hips and began thrusting into her at a more rapid pace, the motion aided by her lubrication and the slickness of both their bodies. The slapping sound made when their bodies met was punctuated by the soft grunts that came from Artemis when he filled her.

"Oh, god, y-yes," Artemis moaned, her voice trembling, and buried her face in the pillow. She reached beneath herself and began working her clit furiously as Percy started pounding her. On his next thrust, Jade spanked her hard on the ass as he drove into her, and the effect was instantaneous.

"Agggghhhh," Artemis cried out loudly, and Percy felt her walls clench tightly around him.

She did it again a few seconds later, and Artemis nearly screamed into the pillow.

"Unnnhhhhh….again!"

"You like that, little sis? You dirty girl!"

Jade spanked her one last time, and it was enough to send her over the edge. She gasped loudly and rubbed her clit feverishly as she came, her pussy contracting tightly around his cock. He pumped in and out of her slowly, letting her savour the feeling while he desperately held back his own climax.

"I'm getting close," he told Jade, as her face aged, became Caucasian, and gained a more regal look to it. "I think this might have to be your last one."

"Good thing I've been saving the best for last," she said, as her breasts expanded to the largest they had been yet, even bigger than Canary's. Her ass wasn't quite as round, but every inch of her seemed powerful. "How about we give Artemis a little surprise?" Wonder Woman asked, as a penis grew out from between her hips, nearly an exact replica of Percy's.

Percy watched as Wonder Woman got behind Artemis and slid her cock inside her. Artemis, who hadn't been paying attention, moaned out, "Oh, just like that Percy!" Suffice to say, she was surprised when Percy appeared in front of her, but was fairly quick to grab his rigid manhood and take him into her mouth, intent to finally take his entire cock. Percy waited patiently as she spat on his cock, jerking him off with surprising focus as she was being ploughed from behind by Wonder Woman. She took Percy's head into her mouth and steadily worked her way down his shaft, taking care to breathe through her nose to keep her progress. Finally, barely able to breathe and with Percy's tip prodding into her throat, Artemis felt a sense of victory as her nose pressed against his stomach and her hands massaged his swollen orbs.

Percy pulled back, and after pulling her hair out of the way, started thrusting into Artemis' mouth with the first half of his shaft. At the same time, Wonder Woman had slowly penetrated Artemis' asshole with two and then three fingers, while fucking into her harder and faster from behind. After a few minutes of spit-roasting their best friend, who had turned into little more than a drooling mess, Wonder Woman gestured Percy to pull out and join her.

Before long, the princess of Themyscira was lying on her back, and Artemis straddled her. She took Wonder Woman's 'cock' inside her and started riding her, while Percy positioned himself behind her and pressed his tip against her rosebud. Artemis' ass was incredibly tight, almost painfully so. It was clear that she had never done anal before. Percy's huge dick spread her sphincter open, while Wonder Woman slowly but with increasing familiarity fucked her pussy from below.

Artemis had barely managed one big dick inside her, and once Percy gained momentum in her asshole she could feel her insides being torn apart by the pleasure of double penetration. He and Wonder Woman began to fuck her in tandem. He bottomed out in her as Wonder Woman pulled out so that only her tip was still in her, and then Percy pulled out leaving only his tip in while Wonder Woman sheathed herself to the hilt. They kept up with this pattern until Artemis came yet again, her juices exploding onto Percy and Wonder Woman's shafts.

"I'm almost done," he warned as he pulled out of Artemis' ass. But he wanted to make both of them come once more, so he had them both get on their hands and knees, as Wonder Woman's returned back to M'gann's beautiful green body. He returned to Artemis' ass, thrusting into her fast and hard until she came, and then switched to M'gann's, which wrapped tightly around his pole as he drove into her. Once the Martian's juice was running down her legs, he pulled away again, his balls about to explode.

The two girls turned around on their knees and faced him, squeezing each other's breasts and looking up at him longingly as he jerked himself off. It took only a few more strokes before he exploded in the most powerful climax of his life, erupting all over both of their faces and dripping onto their tits. Once he was finally finished popping his cork, they turned to each other and began feasting on his semen. Once finished, they turned back to him and pulled him onto the bed, both curling into one of his sides.

"That was amazing," Artemis said. "I love you both."

"I love both of you, too," M'gann added.

"I can't imagine a life without either of you," Percy said. "But M'gann, I want you to know, I'll accept and love you looking just like this. I don't need or want you to look like a different girl every night, I love you as you are."

"If I wasn't so exhausted, I'd jump on you and ride you until I broke," M'gann said.

"Maybe in the morning?" Percy suggested.

 **A/N** : Two weeks from now will be Z is for Zia (Kane Chronicles). Poll for… uh… huh. Guess that's it.


	52. Z is for Zia Rashid

Z is for Zia Rashid (Kane Chronicles)

 _The part of Zia will be played by Mia Khalifa._

 **A/N:** This is a sort of continuation of Chapter 24 (X is for X-Over/Sadie Kane)

Zia hadn't been able to hide her look of lust when she saw Sadie with that Greek Adonis, veritable gallons of semen on her ass and back. It had taken all her self-control to wait until she had returned to her home to scry Percy. She was hardly surprised to see that he was still at it, rutting speedily into Sadie's arsehole. Zia fingered herself furiously as she watched, bringing herself to the edge and coming just as Percy emptied his balls inside Sadie's arse.

The next couple of days were torture for Zia, as she still couldn't get the thought of Percy's cock out of her mind. Finally, she scried Percy once again, and saw that he was sleeping in his cabin. With a quick incantation, she appeared inside his cabin with him, wearing nothing but a transparent light blue nighty that clung to her curves and a blue thong. She pulled back his bedsheet, admiring his sculpted chest and his boxers. Even flaccid, she could see the noticeable bulge underneath. She gently palmed his groin, cupping his dick and smiling to herself as he hardened inadvertently. Zia pulled open the flap in his boxers and pulled out his stiffening member.

Percy's eyes opened suddenly, and groaned at being woken up so early. It felt like he had hardly gotten any sleep at all – and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his cabin, he realized that it was still pitch dark outside. This realization was soon followed by another, as he became aware of the mouth around his cock. Brown eyes looked up at him, surrounded by a vaguely familiar Arabic face and dark hair.

"What- Who are- Zia?" he asked, finally recognizing her. "How did you get in my cabin?"

She made a muffled noise around his dick, and then pulled away from his cock. "Magic," she said, and with a deep breath took him back in her mouth and started working her way down his shaft.

"Why are you here?"

"I saw your dick the other day," she explained, "And I needed to see it firsthand."

"That's… fair enough," he said, starting to breathe heavily. "Why don't you take that nighty off?"

Zia pulled off his cock with a wet noise. "A little quid pro quo? Sounds like a good idea to me."

Her slit was wet and eager as she hovered over his face. She sat down gently, and within seconds his tongue was licking inside her perfect pussy. Zia slowly began rocking her hips against his face while she wrapped her big tits around his thick cock. She grabbed handfuls of her mammaries and lifted them up and down his dick. His long shaft was pressed tightly between her bosom, and the head remained exposed when her tits rested against his thighs. She kissed and suckled his throbbing head, as pre-come leaked out of his head, smearing her bosom and collarbone as he slid between her breasts.

"Oh fuck, Zia," he moaned into her quivering pussy. "Just like that, gods, I'm so close!"

Her hips bucked harder and faster against his face. Her lips were unable to seal around his dick anymore from the ecstasy he was making her feel, but she was conscious enough to say, "Mmm, yes Percy just like that, let's come together!"

Zia's pent up frustration and need were finally released as her cunt covered Percy's face with her wetness. She was unable to hold in an unintelligible scream as she came on his tongue. At the precise same moment as Zia, Percy was overcome by pleasure as well, and shot thick ropes of his seed from between her round globes, covering her neck with his come and getting quite a bit on her chin and the rest of her face as well.

Zia slid down his body, smearing her wetness over his chest, marking him as hers. When she got to his dick she stroked him until he was hard again, and then turned around to face him. She trailed a finger across her neck, scooping up his hot seed and dripping it onto his shaft. She gave his stiff dick a few more strokes, getting it nice and lubed up, and then guided it inside her.

Zia guided his erection into her entrance. Percy was quickly able to see how much of a come-slut she was as she didn't care about the semen coating his dick and spreading into her insides. Bucking against him slowly she rode him slowly and then faster and faster, her dark hair tumbling down her shoulders and her bosom bouncing wildly up and down. He grabbed onto her slender waist, she had this erotic look of pleasure that only served to make him harder and further aroused.

Percy moved his hands up her waist to just under her heaving bosom. "Touch them," she encouraged. "They're all yours, babe. Yours to touch, to play with, to abuse, to molest, to suck and fuck and come all over them!" Percy's hips jerked against hers as he squeezed her tits.

He moved his hands to around her back and pulled her onto him, her breasts mashing against his chest. "I'm gonna come!" she yelped. "I'm gonna come all over this thick dick, fuck yes!" He felt a vice like grip around his manhood. She sat straight up and then fell back onto him.

She got off him and wiggled her ass tantalizingly. He grabbed her fleshy rear with both hands and speared into her. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "It's so deep! I think it just hit my womb!'

Percy wasn't sure if that was actually physically possible, but it certainly felt great. His cock bottomed out deep within her, and his come-filled balls slapped against her clit with every thrust. She humped back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He alternated between using her breasts as handles and spanking her rear, making her jiggle on his dick.

"I'm so close, baby," Zia said. He reached under her and between her legs, squeezing her clit between his thumb and forefinger to make her come, and come she did, squirting onto his hand and covering his bedsheet.

The slutty Egyptian girl pulled away from him and turned around. She grabbed his meat and pressed the head into the bed, rubbing it with her juices. Then she pulled his cock up and took it into her mouth, sucking her own juices off his cock and impaling her face rapidly. Percy grabbed her hair and leaned back, groaning as she rapidly throated him. "Ah, fucking gods, Zia, that's incredible."

She deep-throated him several more times before getting off the bed. She walked to the wall and faced it, pressing her hands flat against the surface. Percy got behind her and parted her folds from behind. He gave her flower a few licks and then nuzzled his head in between her thighs, licking deep into her tightness. She was nice and wet for him almost immediately, so he got back to his feet and stood behind her, pulling her flush against him.

Percy pushed her up against the wall as he pushed his hips against hers, his cock sliding smoothly into her pussy. Zia couldn't help the "Ohhh," that escaped her lips, as he filled her up so well.

Percy went slowly at first. Once she started to get accustomed to the feel of his length and girth, he began pounding into her. Percy kissed the back of her neck and fucked her into the door. He was several inches taller, so he had to squat somewhat uncomfortably to do so. Her round breasts were smeared against the wall. Zia had never felt this pleasure from anyone before, and found herself moaning.

"Oh, gods Percy, that feels so good right there! Don't stop, please don't stop, make me yours, please, ohhh!" Pleasure crossed her face as she came around his cock. Percy grunted as she lost control, his cock about to explode from her pressure around him.

Percy smoothly slid out of her wet core and turned her around into a sensual, toe-curling kiss. He then began thrusting into her again. He grabbed handfuls of her rear and lifted her up on his pole. Her legs came around his back and she hooked her ankles together as he braced her back against the wall. She clawed at his shoulders and lifted herself up and down his shaft. He moved away from the wall and soon his prick was all that kept her in the air.

He nuzzled his face between Zia's big Arabic tits. She rode his cock roughly; he reached around her and began pumping two fingers into her anus. At the same time, he twisted her nipple and then sucked on it, hard. All the while, his balls rested against her thighs as he bottomed out deep inside her. Zia had lost count of her climaxes that night, and as soon as that first one began to wane, another began to rise. She cried out as he increased his speed and mussed up his hair. "Oooh, that's so good!" Zia moaned in a tone that made Percy's cock twitch inside her. "Come inside me, baby," she whispered, "let me milk those balls, give me all that load!"

Percy shot ropes of semen into her waiting snatch, filling her womb with his fertile seed. He kissed her tenderly as he turned them around so that his back was against the wall and slowly slid down it until he was sitting with Zia in his lap, his flaccid member still inside her. She reached between her legs, where some of his spunk had flooded out of her core and onto her thighs. She scooped up his hot come on her fingers and brought them to her mouth, sucking on her fingers slowly. Percy stared at her silently. His manhood was already hardening again, and he figured he'd let that do the talking for him.

 **A/N:** The final chapter! (Except a two bonus chapter, which should be done by the end of the week)


	53. Bonus Chapter

Bonus

 **A/N:** There are guys other than Percy in this, so beware.

Also, Piper will still be portrayed by Victoria Justice, Annabeth by Alli Rae, and Hazel by Brittney White. Calypso will now be portrayed by Alexandra Daddario.

It had been a year since the defeat of Gaea, and in that time, much had changed at the Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter. Jason had allowed Frank to keep his position of Praetor in New Rome, and had decided to stay in Camp Half-Blood with Piper. Hazel had stayed in Camp Jupiter with Frank, while Annabeth and Percy attended college in New Rome. Finally, Leo and Calypso had enjoyed Calypso's new freedom, travelling all over the world.

They had not forgotten their roots, though, and agreed to go camping one weekend. Wanting to avoid what came with eight hormonal teenagers, the males slept on the opposite side of the bonfire from the females, but it didn't stop the similar conversations from happening on both sides.

"Oh, man," Annabeth said dreamily, "No one can even compare to Percy. He is just on another level."

"That may be true," Hazel conceded, "But Frank is such a considerate lover, he makes up for it."

"Well, I don't agree that Percy's the best lover," Piper said. "I'm sure he's good, but Jason is… electric."

The three demigods turned to look at Calypso, who shrugged. "Leo… he makes it work, y'know?"

On the other side of the fire, it was Jason who began the boasting. "Piper is, just, wow. I mean, I know her mom's Aphrodite, but she is something else!"

"I don't doubt it, but Calypso just gets me in a way I don't think any other girl ever could," Leo claimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Percy argued. "Annabeth always seems to know exactly what kind of mood I'm in – and her ass is ridiculous!"

"Annabeth may have a great butt, but Hazel's rack is fucking huge!" was Frank's contribution.

Neither side could agree on their lovers' proficiencies, and eventually all eight were together. It was Piper who had the great idea of testing it theirselves, and so the four girls each agreed to suck one of the guys' dicks, with Annabeth quickly stipulating that charm-speaking wasn't fair play.

The four guys were happy to comply in removing their pants and shorts as well as their shirts. Their boxers/briefs/underwear were shed a moment later, revealing their stiff members to the four girls, who had all paired up with them.

Calypso moved in front of Frank. Of the four, Frank was the least well-endowed, but still had an impressive length of six inches and above average girth. Where he separated himself from the others was the rest of his body; his entire torso was packed with muscles, many of which Calypso couldn't even name. The Chinese boy's arms were thickly corded with muscles, and his abs made Calypso's mouth water. The demi-Titan licked her lips as she pressed her curvy body against Frank's, feeling his member stiffen between them. Their mouths connected in a long, lingering kiss before hers drifted downward to his defined chest. She was in no mood to rush; as much as she wanted to prove her proficiency at blowjobs, she was invested in making sure her and Leo won. This would be a test of stamina, and if Leo was anything to judge by, all of the guys would be able to go multiple times. Her best strategy was to edge Frank as much as she could, and thus drain his balls within one or two orgasms. Calypso was a competitive woman, and had no intentions of losing. Besides, she doubted Frank would enjoy the type of head she typically gave Leo.

Calypso kissed her way down Frank's chest slowly and methodically. As large a role as her strategy played, it helped that his body was fucking ridiculous. She lathered kisses over abs that Leo could never dream to match while her right hand roamed down his side. At his hip she snatched his hardness and ran the thumb over his head, picking up a drop of pre-come, and spread it over his bulbous head. Then she gave his cock long, slow strokes from the base to the tip, adding a little twist to her strokes every now and then. Her mouth had moved down to his hips and she breathed onto his tip, making his manhood twitch eagerly. Frank must have been disappointed when she skipped his cock entirely to pay some attention to his balls, though she continued to stroke him while she licked and sucked on his heavy testicles. Calypso grinned to herself as she felt how full they were and how worked up he must be. She gave his balls a wet kiss before taking them both in her mouth once again and pulled away, stretching them out as far as they could go without causing him any pain. Frank groaned as he threaded his fingers through her luxurious caramel brown hair.

Piper, meanwhile, had always been curious of how a son of Poseidon's semen would taste, and had also had a crush on Percy for quite some time, so she was only too happy to get on her knees before him. She was thrilled to see how long his member was, longer than Jason, she estimated around eight inches, maybe more! He wasn't quite as thick around as Jason was, nor was he as muscular. Instead, Percy had a lean sort of muscle to him, and it was clear that none of his muscles were superfluous or for show, they all served a purpose when he was in combat. But for now, his muscles were tended up as the dark haired beauty moved between his legs and rubbed her hands over his hardness. She gave his shaft a few exploratory strokes to make sure he was at his hardest, and then guided his manhood into her eager mouth.

Percy groaned as Piper's warm, wet mouth enveloped his hardness. Her soft hand embraced the base of his shaft, holding him tight as her mouth inched ever closer to his base. Suddenly she moved her hand away and pushed her mouth the rest of the way down his shaft. "Oh my gods, Piper!" Percy couldn't help it, Annabeth had never managed to deepthroat his cock before; she'd get close but always gag on the last couple of inches. Piper showed no sign of pain or discomfort, though, as she almost immediately began bobbing her head along his shaft at full speed, noisily slurping down his shaft. Her hands played with his full balls as she finally pulled off to take a breath, running her lips along the side of his cock while she did. As soon as Piper had regained her breath, she took his cock back into her mouth and swallowed him to the base once again, making contented noises around his manhood. Piper savoured her first taste of a Greek demigods penis, trying not to compare the taste to Jason's taste, which had always been a little too electric for her liking. Her saliva clung to his wet shaft as she repeatedly pulled mouth all the way to his tip and then impaled herself back to his base. Part of her fantasized of taking this massive prick inside her, or between her tits, or in her ass. She wondered how his come would taste – pretty damn tasty if his pre-come was anything to judge by – and imagined him blowing all over her tits.

For as long as Piper had harboured a crush on Percy, it paled in comparison to how long Hazel had been crushing on Jason. The man had long been a personal hero for her, and it felt like it was her honour to kneel before him and worship his manhood. Jason was longer than Frank, maybe seven inches, maybe a bit longer, and far thicker than Frank. He wasn't quite as ridiculously muscled as Frank was, but was a close second, as he had clearly not abandoned his Roman discipline. He ran his hands through her hair as she wrapped her lips around his dick and gradually took more into her. He was so thick that it was slow progress, but the African American daughter of Pluto was determined to stop at nothing to reward Jason for all he had done for Camp Jupiter and for her. Jason's strong hand moved away from her hair, cupping her cheeks where he could feel his throbbing shaft through her cheeks, and then down to Hazel's breasts, giving them a squeeze through the short blue dress she wore. As if Hazel couldn't like Jason any more than she already did! She pulled off his cock and asked, "Oh, Jason! Are you a tits guy?"

"I love nothing more than a great set of tits," he conceded. "And you, Hazel, have a phenomenal rack!" Hazel was thrilled to hear this – she had always been quite proud of how big her tits were, but Frank was an ass man through and through, so he hardly paid them any attention. She brushed Jason's hand from her bosom and pulled down the front of her dress, letting her bra-clad tits spill out. Jason's cock twitched as the son of Jupiter ogled her boobs, but she wasn't done yet. She grabbed his prick tightly and led it underneath her bra, rubbing his length between her tits and against the inside of her hot pink bra. Jason groaned as she moved her tits along his thick shaft and sucked on his swollen cockhead. He hadn't thought he would ever see tits bigger than Piper's D cups, but Hazel's were even bigger, if not as perky. He tried desperately not to blow his load too quickly, but still found himself slowly bucking his hips against Hazel's chest, pushing his rod back and forth between her double-D tits while she moved her tits up and down, sucking on as much of his shaft as her tits would allow to be exposed.

That left Annabeth with Leo, but much like Calypso with Frank, this was no coincidence. She had figured that Leo and Frank would be the two weakest links, and she had also seen the way Leo and Calypso interacted. To call Leo 'whipped' would be an understatement, all Calypso had to do was call his name and Leo would come running. It had given Annabeth the impression that Leo liked to be dominated, something that she had always wanted to be on the opposite side of. As much as she loved Percy, and as much as he let her be in control in the bedroom, she always knew it was a façade; if Percy wanted to shift the scales, he could do so at any time. But with Leo, she knew that she could physically dominate him easily, and he would probably enjoy it. Sure enough, when she grabbed his manhood, he quickly said, "Don't be afraid to be a little rough with me." Annabeth gave him a wicked grin that sent shivers of arousal up and down his spine as she began stroking him. He wasn't as big as Percy, but at six and a half inches long he was still above average, though very thin. Too her lack of surprise, he was the least muscled out of everyone, though his hairy chest probably didn't do his figure any favours.

Leo groaned as she took his cock into her mouth and his balls in her hand. She forced his shaft into her throat, and could get most of him in easily. The last inch or so was more difficult, but she blinked past the tears that pricked at her eyes as she made her way to his base. She felt unreasonably proud of herself, as it was the first cock she had ever deepthroated, but she made the mistake of looking around and seeing Piper impaled on Percy's dick, deepthroating him with apparent ease. Her envy and anger was made obvious within seconds as Leo squealed in pain from her grip on his sack. "Oh, shut up!" she said, betting that he enjoyed it. He evidently did, as he made no move to stop her from grasping each individual ball in one of her hands and tug them as far from his cock as they could go and squeeze them as hard as her hands could. She was proven right as Leo's cock twitched in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his veiny manhood, continuing to tug on and squeeze his testicles.

Within only a couple of minutes of this, Leo couldn't take anymore pain, or so Annabeth thought. However, when he pulled out it was to stroke his cock as hard as he could. "Fuck, I'm about to come!" When Annabeth didn't let go of his balls he said, "Please, don't hold back, punch them!" Annabeth gave him a surprised look but, anticipating his load, opened her mouth while she punched his sack as hard as she could. Her closed fists pounded on his ballbag, and within seconds he gave a pained groan. Her next punch caused semen to shoot from his cock and onto her face, missing her mouth slightly. She kept on punching his balls as hard as she could until they were swollen but had been emptied upon her face.

Leo gave a relieved sigh when she finally stopped, only to wince when she said, "Oh, look at the mess you made!" Sure enough, the next few punches were the hardest yet, even harder than Calypso's most powerful, most vicious kicks. Annabeth finally stopped and trailed her fingers across her face to pick up his come before licking her fingers clean. She couldn't help but notice that her wet spot was visible through her jeans, as the dominance she had felt had been so incredible for her.

A few minutes after Leo had spewed on Annabeth's face, the lovely tightness of Hazel's tits around Jason's cock combined with the unique sensation of her bra rubbing against his shaft and her mouth on his tip became too much for the hung son of Jupiter to handle. Thunder boomed in the distance and the air crackled with electricity as his balls emptied into Hazel's mouth. She eagerly applied even harder suction to his tip and squeezed her tits tightly around his dick to make his orgasm as satisfying and long-lasting as possible. Long ropes if come filled her mouth, and the daughter of Pluto eagerly swallowed it all, certain that his spunk was more valuable than any precious metal. His come was just as tasty as she had hoped it would be. Her soft hands rubbed his jewels to make sure he gave her as much come as he could. "My gods, Hazel," he finally said after a long pause. "That was the greatest thing I've ever felt." Hazel felt pride and happiness rush through her as she felt his cock deflate and slip out from between her orbs where it had been trapped for so long.

Piper steadfastly bobbed her head up and down Percy's throbbing erection. She switched up her technique every few minutes, licking the underside of his shaft, humming around his manhood, and making him feel pleasure unlike anything any man had ever felt before. She distantly wondered why she was putting so much effort into giving Percy head, so much more than she ever had with her actual boyfriend, but found that she didn't really care. Right now, she was focussed on worshipping the biggest dick she had ever seen. Soon enough, her efforts were rewarded as Percy was overwhelmed with pleasure. He exploded down Piper's throat, shooting his load deep into her mouth. The daughter of Aphrodite hardly slowed down, but now focussed on sucking on his tip while she stroked his meaty shaft until he started to wilt in her hands. She happily swallowed his come, giving a surprised moan at how good it tasted. It certainly tasted better than Jason's, and her fantasies of him coming on her tits were suddenly replaced by visions of her swallowing his seed for every breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the rest of her life. She thought that was a future she could look forward to, though she didn't know how she'd ever get anything done with all the snacks she'd be having throughout the day.

The six who had already finished had to wait another half hour as Calypso gave Frank the most leisurely torturous experience of his life. Her hands tenderly worked on his swollen balls while her mouth flirted around his dick, licking and sucking. Every lick, every suck was enough to bring Frank to the edge of orgasm as she teased him over and over again. For close to an hour he waited as Calypso edged him with her mouth, building up his orgasm in his shaft until pre-come flowed out of his cock fluidly. She finally felt that they had gone for as long as would be effective, and took half of Frank's length into her mouth while stroking the other half as hard as she could. Within seconds he burst down her throat, flooding her mouth with the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. She let his cock out of her mouth and continued to drain his balls onto her white blouse until he was finally done. He lay back for a long while, his eyes rolled back from pleasure, before pulling Calypso onto him and giving her a long, tender kiss. "Gods that was amazing," he whispered against her lips, which curved into a genuine smile.

The four couples finally continued where they had left off. Hazel was still in a state of partial undress, with her tight blue dress pulled down below her bust. Her pink bra had been pulled down as well, allowing her huge tits to spill out, topped with hard nipples of a slightly darker colour than her skin. Hazel unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground, allowing her big, perky tits to stand on their own. Jason couldn't wait any longer and pulled her into his arms, practically attacking her bosom with his eager mouth. He kissed and sucked the tender flesh of her vast tracts of land. They weren't quite as perky as Piper's were, but then, Piper had the perkiest tits he could imagine. The African-American demigod in front of him moulded to his touch, as his nimble hands reached around her to unzip her dress and then pull it down past her juicy ass. Her panties consisted of a pink triangle in the front and a pink string in the back connected by a silky white waistband. Jason regretfully moved down from her breasts in order to better see what he was dealing with, kissing down her trim stomach. He tugged on the front of her panties between his teeth, lowering the material down until he had exposed her trimmed pubic hair.

Jason slid his thumbs underneath the waistband of her panties and pulled them all the way down, scattering a few kisses to the inside of her thighs, but with the clear intention of returning to her glorious chest. Not that Hazel was complaining, she rather liked the attention. Her hands played with his blonde hair as he kissed back up her body to her bosom and happily sealed his lips around one of her erect buds. As much as he loved her tits, Jason wasn't to be deterred from the prize, and teased her slit with his index and middle fingers. She had become quite wet just from sucking his dick, Jason realized, and rewarded her eagerness by stuffing her with the pair of phalanges. Hazel moaned as his other hand and mouth continued to maul her tits, marking her flesh with gentle bites and rough kisses. The fingers pumped inside her, accommodating her lust by starting off slowly but quickly picking up speed, filling her core with his nimble fingers. It wasn't the most body-wracking pleasure she had ever felt, but her enduring crush for Jason combined with the attention he paid to her breasts were more than enough to build her up to the edge, getting ever nearer what had once seemed like such a distant dream, coming for Jason Grace.

Piper was dressed as she usually did, pretty plainly in faded jeans and a purple v-neck. Percy watched eagerly as she pulled off her shirt, displaying her magnificent chest in a silky red bra. She turned around to pull down her jeans, bending over as her big, round ass was exposed with a red thong trapped between her cheeks. Percy never really considered himself an 'ass-guy' or a 'boobs-guy' – he could appreciate a nice rack as easily as he could a fat ass, but Piper's buttocks were out of this world! He had always loved Annabeth's ass for how great a bubblebutt it was, but Piper's ass was not only bigger and plumper, but rounder as well! He wasn't sure if there was a goddess of rears out there, but if there was, she couldn't hope to compare to Piper. Percy's only real recourse left was to lean forward and begin worshipping the Cherokee girl's tanned ass. He pulled Piper's thong to the side, exposing her tight hole, and buried his face between her cheeks, his hands bouncing her ass against his face. Piper let out a breathy moan as her was properly worshipped for the first time. Percy jutted his tongue out and into her hole, licking out the delicacy between her buttocks.

Piper bounced her round, fleshy cheeks back against Percy's face. He extended his tongue and let her bounce onto it, impaling her ass on his tongue. He reached between her thighs to rub his thumb along her lips and against the hard button of her clitoris, pleased with the wetness he felt between her thighs. He pulled on the red string of her thong, tugging them down her long, sexy legs as slowly as he could, kissing every inch of her flesh as he moved them down her legs, kissing and sucking on the back of her thighs, behind her knees, her calves, and heels. He lifted her feet up one at a time, kissing her soles and sucking tenderly at each toe before switching to the other foot. Piper giggled quietly at the tickling sensation, but was soon back to breathy moans as he kissed back up to between her legs. Percy kissed down between her cheeks once again, but this time lifted her thighs further up a little and ducked under her ass to gain access to her nether lips. His tongue trailed along her pussy lips, flicking at her clit teasingly before giving a long lick to her pussy. Piper had a thick patch of dark hair, which Percy approved, as he loved the natural look and feel of female pubic hair. He spread her buttocks with his hands and teased her hole with an index finger, gently wriggling it inside her as she moaned in front of him, giving encouraging sighs of "Oh, yes," and "Finger my tiny asshole, that's right."

While Jason and Percy were busy obsessing over Hazel's tits and Piper's ass (and with good reason), Leo got straight down to business with Annabeth, who was as no-nonsense as ever. She was wearing her orange camp shirt and white short shorts; she evidently didn't think Leo was worth an elaborate strip tease and pulled off her shirt and shorts without any fuss. Annabeth was wearing a simple but practical grey bra with grey panties to match, that probably weren't meant to be sexy (not compared to the lingerie Calypso tended to wear), but were just as arousing to Leo. Annabeth, who was a solid five inches taller than Leo, unclipped her bra, releasing her perky breasts, and then pulled off her panties. Her nipples were rock hard, and underneath her thatch of trimmed blonde hair, her strong thighs were wet with arousal. Leo found his manhood hardening at the sight of this naked beauty and the knowledge that dominating him made her as aroused as he was by it. He knelt in front of her and began kissing her slender feet, feeling grateful to have the chance to be with this goddess.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, stepping back.

"Uh… worshipping your beautiful feet, mistress."

Annabeth seemed to blush, but quickly gained control of herself. She evidently loved being called 'mistress.' "Be that as it may, you're here to eat my pussy, not kiss my feet."

"Yes, mistress," Leo said.

As a reward, Annabeth raised her right foot and pressed it flat against Leo's face, giving him the time to get a proper smell of her sweaty foot, before she pushed him onto his back. She stepped on his chest, not caring for his groans of pain, and positioned herself above him before sitting on his face. She faced away from him as he began to eat her out, shifting her weight occasionally to let him breathe, but only ever for a moment, before shifting the weight of her ass back onto his face. She stretched her long legs down his chest and played with his hardening tool. When he groaned between her thighs and stopped licking, she dug her heels into his balls roughly. "Did I say you could stop?" she asked, grabbing her tits and fondling the hard tips. Her round ass muffled his reply, but it was evident that he got the message.

Finally, Frank got down to business with his beautiful partner. While Frank had to admit that Hazel had the biggest tits, and Annabeth the roundest ass, and Piper the best overall body, he considered Calypso to be the most beautiful of the bunch – although the nearly hour long blowjob certainly made him biased. Calypso began to strip off her white blouse, stained from his come, as well as her tight dark blue jeans. Under that, she was wearing an olive green bra and matching panties. Her tits, nearly as big and perky as Piper's, spilled out of the one size too small bra, and the panties displayed her curvy hips. The bra came off, revealing her tanned bosom and dark nipples, followed by the panties, showing off her big, round butt and her shaven pussy. Frank didn't have much of a preference when it came to pubic hair, but he could still appreciate a woman who spent time on it. He pulled Calypso tightly against him, his flaccid cock slapping against her thigh and making her feel even more victorious. Frank pressed his lips against hers, a sensuous, toe-curling kiss. Calypso didn't know how a simple kiss could make her this aroused, but the trail of fluids down her thigh and to his manhood was undeniable evidence.

Frank began kissing his way down Calypso's front, giving tender sucks to her supple bosom and making her nipples stiff, hard enough that she felt they could cut diamonds. Frank didn't seem perturbed by their hardness as he sucked on them fervently. He grabbed a handful of each of her tits and pushed her breasts together, prompting moans of "Oh, fuck, worship those big tits!" Frank was happy to do so, pushing her tits close enough together that he could suckle them both at the same time. However, Frank was not a huge 'tits guy' – which was good for Calypso, since she was overshadowed in that area by both Piper and Hazel – and continued his heated path down her sexy midriff. Calypso was feeling pretty good about her chances of being the last woman to come, figuring that Frank was probably the least experienced of the four males. As a result of this overconfidence, she allowed herself to soak in the pleasure as Frank's mouth reached her pussy, whereas if she had taken him more seriously, she might have tried to better control her body.

As it was, Calypso was very much surprised when Frank revealed one of Hazel's favourite things in the world – that not only could he transform into a limitless amount of creatures, but he had also managed to confine the transformation to only certain parts of his body, like using a bear paw to swat away an enemy, or on one strange occasion, his manhood into a literal horse cock. For this mor subtle trick, however, he merely turned his tongue into the forked tongue of a serpent, and drove it into Calypso's pussy. His tongue practically vibrated inside her, and the shocked and completely overwhelmed Demi-Titan could do nothing but scream her orgasm into the night air as she squirted onto his handsome face. Frank wasn't done there, lapping up her juices but then burying his face back between her thighs. From where Hazel was having her tits devoured, she looked over with a proud expression at her boyfriend having 'won' each of the first two rounds, and feeling slightly envious as Calypso's cries of ecstasies filled the air as she flooded Frank's tongue a second time.

As if Leo didn't already have enough of an inferiority complex, the sounds of his girlfriend orgasming a few feet away made it even worse. Annabeth's nipples were stiff against her fingers, and she began riding Leo's face harder as his tongue began licking her pussy frantically, with all the technique he had learned from hours of Calypso sitting on his face. Before much longer, Annabeth was bucking her hips against his face, desperate to have his tongue deeper inside her. Her sweaty feet began to play with his hardening member, but deserted her attention as she rapidly approached a climax. Leo was a man on a mission as he licked inside her and sucked on her clit. Annabeth managed to retain the presence of mind to continue shifting her hips every now and then so that Leo could inhale deeply, before sitting back onto him and wriggling her hips. Leo thought it certainly would have been one of the better ways to go. Within only a couple of minutes of having sat on his face, Annabeth's squirms and bucks against his face became wilder, accompanied by breathy and vulgar exclamations of pleasure. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cOME!" she cried out as she came, gushing her juices onto Leo's face. The short Latino eagerly licked her juices from her thighs as she collapsed on top of him, until he had to push her thighs off him to breathe.

It wasn't long before Piper approached her orgasm as well. Percy still had her on all fours and was teasing her slit with his able tongue, but had now added his middle finger with the index between her buttocks. His fingers pumped rhythmically but rapidly, sending waves of pleasure like shockwaves through her nervous system. She could tell she was close to a climax and began riding her hips back against Percy's face, her ass bouncing against his hand and face. Percy couldn't help imagining how great that would feel riding back against his dick, and was determined to at least last long enough in this competition to enjoy that sensation once. For now, though, he was focussed on Piper enjoying the sensation of his tongue wriggling inside her and his fingers fucking her tight little asshole. Piper's erotic moans soon filled the air, moans of "oh my gods," and "oh, Styx yes!" Percy soldiered on despite his turgid cock throbbing painfully. Despite Annabeth making Piper promise not to use her charmspeak, it was infused in her moans of ecstasy, the mere sound of her voice enough to make most men come. Percy Jackson was no mere man, however, and ignored the pre-come that leaked from his tip as his tongue plundered Piper's sweetness. Soon enough, her hips bucking back against his face became more and more erratic as she buried her face in the ground, trying to muffle her scream as her nether regions squirted all over Percy's tongue. Piper was certain it was the most powerful climax she had had since Jason had taken her virginity, maybe the most powerful she had ever had.

That left Jason. The former praetor in all likelihood could have brought Hazel to her peak quicker, as her breasts and pussy were all extremely sensitive – the dampness between her legs could attest to that. Jason, however, had become so enraptured by her huge tits that he had not pushed her too far yet, enjoying this far too much. Realizing that Hazel was the last to orgasm, he couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed of himself, and decided to step it up. Hazel may not have been the first to come, but she would have the most powerful climax. He pushed Hazel's big tits together, rubbing her nipples against one another, and then took them both into his mouth at once, swirling his tongue against them and then sucking fiercely. Thunder rumbled despite the cloudless evening, and lightning seemed to dance across his fingers as he pumped them ever faster and harder into Hazel's wetness. He then gave both nipples a rough tug between his teeth and rubbed Hazel's with his thumb while adding a third finger inside her. This seemed to send shockwaves through Hazel's system and made her come undone around his fingers, her juices gushing from her pussy. The earth itself rumbled as priceless gems shot up all around them, Hazel's eyes rolling back as the pleasure became almost unbearable, but still she arched her back and thrust her breasts forth against Jason's face, the stiff peaks in his mouth harder than the diamonds that surrounded them. After a long while, Hazel came down from her high. "Wow," she said as she slowly caught her breath. "So that's why children of the Big Three don't date." Jason could only laugh, feeling rather exhilarated himself.

The four pairs remained together. To Calypso's surprise (but pleasure), Frank was still hard, so he mounted her. Meanwhile, Leo mounted Annabeth, Jason mounted Hazel, and Percy mounted Piper. All four men were rock hard from eating out the demigoddesses, and slid their swords into the wet, eager sheaths. Frank braced his forearms against the ground, keeping his weight off of Calypso as he slowly but steadily plunged into her. He kissed her deeply and passionately, his hands roaming up and down her tight body, fondling the swells of her breasts, her smooth, shapely hips, and cupping underneath to get a handful of her curved buttocks. Frank felt so different inside Calypso to how Leo felt that it sent her nerves alight. Despite being slightly smaller, he was thicker, and she could feel his thickness expanding her in new and incredible ways. Not only was his size different, but his approach was as well. Leo treated her like a goddess to demean himself, but Frank treated her like a goddess because that was simply his nature. She could tell that he was an extremely attentive lover, and that he would never come before his lover did. She could use that to her advantage.

Calypso locked her long, thick legs around Frank's hips, her soft feet digging into his backside. She bit his lip tenderly as she moved her legs together, bringing her feet off and then back onto his ass. He quickly got the message, and let her dictate the pace, which was even slower than his already had been. Frank didn't seem opposed to the slow rhythm of his thrusting, as he took the time to pay even more attention to her lithe body, his fingertips leaving trails of fire over her midriff. Frank kept their lips together, and they moved together in a tender, sensuous pace. Calypso's hands wrapped around his neck, feeling through his buzzed hair and gently scraping her nails against his sweaty back. A layer of sweat covered both of their chests as they rubbed together erotically, Calypso's nipples stiff and pressing against his chiselled pectorals. She was so insanely beautiful, that even with the excruciatingly slow thrusts, Frank's balls were tightened and felt ready to explode at any moment. Calypso's shallow, breathy moans kept him going, intent on making her feel everything he felt and more. He ducked away from their sensual kiss to trail his lips along her collarbone and neck, tenderly making a mark on her creamy flesh, and then moved back to her full lips.

Jason and Hazel were still standing close together in an embrace, Jason's fingers still rubbing softly against and inside Hazel's wetness. The African American demigoddess, meanwhile, had her fist wrapped around his thick prick, stroking him gently but firmly. Jason was so much taller than her, and his cock was so long when erect, that his tip reached the swell of her breasts, beads of pre-come beginning to accumulate against her chocolate skin. Their lips were locked together, Jason's hands threading through her curly locks. He kissed down her body, once again paying special attention to her bosom, before reaching her wetness. He darted his tongue into her flower, exploring her wetness and making sure she was nice and slicked up for him. She evidently was, as after only a few moments Jason was lowering her gently to the ground and then placing himself on top of her, bracing his forearms against the ground to avoid crushing her slim frame. He pressed his manhood against Hazel's flower, and made eye contact with her, searching her eyes for the lust she made no effort to hide.

Hazel shuddered underneath him, her curves molding softly against his body. Her nipples were so hard he thought they might cut through his skin. Her muscular legs wrapped around him, trying to force him inside her, but he resisted. He wanted her to beg.

"Please, Jason," she breathed, arching her back and humping up against him in a desperate effort to take him in. "I need you, I need you so badly."

"Tell me you're mine," Jason said, his voice rough with his own need. "Say that you'll never be anyone else's, that this body," he emphasized by reaching under to squeeze a stiff nipple, "this sexy little body, it's all mine."

Hazel gasped at his pinch, a gasp that changed to a low moan at the feel of his cock pushing just the tip into her. He stayed for a second, and the pained look on his face told her how much he regretted the tease, how much he wanted to just bury himself inside her. The tease wasn't even necessary, she would have said it regardless, she was already his. "You know I am, baby. You know I'll never be able to be with another, I'm yours, I'm yours forever." Jason buried himself to the hilt with a sigh of relief, a sound echoed by the needy girl below. Hazel's legs flew around his back, keeping him deep inside her wetness, ensuring that his short strokes wouldn't pull all the way out.

Percy turned Piper onto her front and straddled her. His cock was hard, her cunt was wet, they both felt designed for only one thing. Like magnets they were drawn together, his prick a heat-seeking missile and Piper's pussy the wettest, warmest thing in existence. He penetrated her slowly, allowing her to adapt to his length as he pushed in instead of after shoving his entire pole inside her. He wasn't as thick as Jason, but he was longer, so the first six inches or so went in easily enough. After that, Piper looked down in shock as she saw how far away his hips still were from hers, hips that were only finally coming in contact with hers. He finally sheathed the last of his shaft inside her, and while her eyes rolled back in ecstasy, he reached under her back to unclip her red bra and pull it away, leaving the straps over her shoulders for the time being but pulling the cups from her chest, baring her lovely tits. His cock was the longest thing that Piper had ever had inside her, reaching deeper than any dick, toy, or body part ever had. She knew then that she was ruined for all other men for eternity, as even with a prosthetic attached, no other man could ever feel this good in her.

Piper began to buck her hips against his, and Percy took the clue to start thrusting. He started slow, but her impatient sounds quickly encouraged him to speed his thrusts up. He lifted her left leg up onto his shoulder and angled his thrusts down and into her. Her breathy "Oh"s and "Right there!"s soon became more and more frequent. He kissed her sole gently and began to nibble at her toes, but the moment he slowed down she began bucking her hips once again, and teasingly slapped her foot against his face.

With a growled "If that's how you want it," Percy grabbed her right leg and pulled that over his other shoulder, and started thrusting into her at a breakneck speed. His cock throbbed as he fucked Piper harder and faster than he ever had with Annabeth, but something told him that the daughter of Aphrodite could take it – and indeed, she seemed to thrive from it, her moans starting to get out of control, her hands wildly clawing at his chest or raking against the ground. Her body writhed as her back arched up, forming what would have been quite the view for any spectators, with her legs high up on his shoulders and nothing but her ass and head on the ground. Percy's thrusts became ever more violent as he fucked her down into the ground, nearly creating a crater in the earth.

As much as Leo and Calypso had spent days at a time fucking, Leo was still incredibly new to being in a more dominant position. Annabeth, who was much more used to Percy being on top, decided to be patient with Leo just this once. She lay on her back and encouraged him to get on top of her, assuring him it wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't as experienced as Percy and didn't know to keep his forearms on the ground to hold his weight off her, but he was so much lighter than Percy that she hardly felt any difference. With a look of supreme concentration, Leo slid his pecker inside her wet slit, and began to stiffly move his hips back and forth. Annabeth's first thought was that despite Leo being a good couple of inches smaller than Percy and nowhere near as thick, it didn't feel bad at all. She had half worried that she wouldn't even be able to feel him inside her, but indeed she could. He didn't feel as mind-numbingly big as Percy, and she didn't think he'd be able to make her come over and over again like Percy could (as if on cue, Piper's breathy moans were interrupted by a scream of pleasure), but he still felt quite good. Sometimes, she reflected, it would be a nice change to have a cock inside her that didn't feel like it was tearing her apart.

Of course, she wasn't going to tell Leo that. As he gradually became more confident in his thrusts, she whispering, "Gods, your cock is so small. Are you moving it yet?" and "Styx, Leo, Percy's so much bigger, so much better." She was worried that a bit of her arousal had crept into her tone and taken away from her attempted tone of disgust and impatience, but the aroused look of lust and need in Leo's she's told her she was doing better than she thought. She didn't quite understand why someone would have such a fetish for pain and being told that he was weak and inferior, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. She idly wondered how quick he'd come if he watched her getting ploughed by Percy, because she was as certain as she could be that Leo would be into cuckolding as well. Her insults became more and more biting as Leo grabbed one of her slender feet and brought to his face and started sucking on her soft toes.

"Yeah, you love my feet don't you, you sick little fuck," she taunted. "I bet you wish they were between your legs, slamming up and into your ballsack, don't you? Imagine that, my soft little toes crushing your nuts, while you suck on them like their cocks. Not cocks like Percy's though, tiny little baby cocks like yours, cocks that no girl could ever love." She tried to hide the moans, the ecstasy that threatened to overtake her dominating demeanour. It wasn't his fucking her that was bringing so close to the edge, that was for sure, it was the amount of power she had over him, that even underneath him she could make him flinch, make his balls tighten as his much-awaited orgasm got closer and closer. "Fuck," she moaned, "Fuck, I bet you're close to coming, aren't you?" The thought of his cream shooting into her was the hottest thing she'd ever imagined. "I bet you're gonna prematurely come, aren't you, with that silly little cock of yours. Huh? What do you think, do you have the balls? Do you have the balls to fill my perfect, divine pussy with your dirty spunk?"

"Holy shit, Mistress," he groaned against her toes. "I'm gonna come."

"Already?" She laughed, despite the sweat that covered her aching breasts as she was so close to the edge. "If you must, then. Be a good little slave, come inside me."

Leo's punished balls boiled over and shot his load up his shaft and into Annabeth's perfect pussy, a solid couple of ropes of thick cream that were enough to drive Annabeth over the edge, her head tilting back as she cried out her ecstasy. Leo pulled out after a few more thrusts and lay next to her, as depleted and exhausted as he had ever felt. "Gods, Annabeth, that was incredible."

Piper cried out an exaltation of pleasure as she convulsed around Percy's manhood. Their bodies collided together at speeds that would have impressed Hermes as their minds became nothing more than a shroud of lust and ecstasy. Percy normally had quite impressive stamina, but having his face against Piper's ass for minutes and then fucking her pristine pussy as hard as he could, not to mention the erotic noises that only a daughter of Aphrodite could make, any chances of his outlasting Frank and Jason were destined to fail. With Piper's legs over his shoulders, he drove deep inside her, and in a husky voice said, "Piper, I'm about to come."

There was no disappointment in Piper's voice when she said, "Yes, yes, I'm ready for your come Percy, fill me up!" Percy couldn't hold back if he wanted to, and unleashed a torrent of sperm inside Piper's core. The daughter of Aphrodite frantically squeezed her tits as they came together, his load shooting deep inside her while she contracted around him, her juices flooding around his cock and puddling on the ground between their thighs.

Now that Jason was inside Hazel, she wasn't prepared to let him go any time soon, and had her legs wrapped tightly around him. Jason began thrusting inside her with his mythical manhood, causing her huge tits to bounce around on her chest. He captured a dark nipple between his lips and bit gently. The sensation of her breasts slapping against his face was incredible, one of the greatest things Jason had ever felt in his life. It was like being deepthroated by Piper while being proclaimed Praetor and eating the best pizza in the world with nectar toppings all at once. As much as he cared for Piper, he didn't think he could ever forget how amazing this felt, and the way Hazel writhed underneath him and bucked and moaned told him he wasn't alone in his thoughts. He moved his lips up to meet hers, and groaned out, "After this is all done, I … I don't want this to be done."

"I know," she whispered, "I know, and I want this too, I want this so bad. Come for me, come inside me, make me yours forever." With a groan, Jason did just that, spilling his seed inside the warmest pussy he could imagine with his face buried between her incredible, pillowy chest.

If anyone had said that Frank would finish the first three rounds last to come, first to make Calypso come, and last to come again, he'd have said they were joking. But here he was, more than fifteen minutes into his long, sensuous thrusts in and out of Calypso's tightness. The demi-Titan gave him soft sounds of encouragement, letting him know he was doing the right thing. Calypso was as inexperienced at being on the bottom as Leo was with being on top, so she mostly let Frank do what he was used to, but kept him from thrusting too fast or getting too turned on until the other three guys were finished. Again, Calypso was being strategic about this: she didn't care if Frank won the first two rounds, she could tell he was going to be done after this. Finally, he groaned a warning of his impending release, and to her surprise, Calypso found herself being taken along on the ride, her back arching with pleasure as he bust his nut deep within her. In the end, all he managed was a thick spurt of come, and long thrusts inside her, even when it must have started to hurt, prolonging her orgasm.

Finally, it was over. Frank put his underwear and shorts back on before he passed out. And with that, Frank was the first guy to be eliminated. Leo gave the impression that he was finished too, and indeed his balls felt empty, but Calypso marched over to him. She blocked the view of everyone else as she got in close to Leo, but it was easy to see Leo slump forward in her arms as her knee came up between his legs, first one and then the other, six times in total before she let him fall to the ground. When she walked away, his balls were a dangerous shade of red, but his staff was as hard as ever.

The four girls looked between each other and mutually agreed to change things up as the three boys laid on their backs. Annabeth went to the well-hung son of Jupiter and straddled his muscular thighs. Calypso, wanting a shift from the sensual but slow Frank, perched herself above the more aggressive son of Poseidon's rigid staff. Piper, beginning to get into the strategy that Annabeth and Calypso has been so fond of, targeted the son of Hephaestus, leaving Hazel, remembering her promise to Jason, to sit on Leo's face, as she also remembered how talented he was with his tongue. Hazel faced away from Leo and shifted her ebony hips to cover his mouth. Piper gave his cock a few cursory jerks and then guided him inside her easily, though Leo was still amazed at how tight she felt. Piper leaned forward while her practised hips swivelled along Leo's shaft, and gave the dark-skinned daughter of Jupiter a soft kiss. Hazel seemed surprised, but evidently enjoyed it, as after a second of shocked inaction she pulled Piper's face against hers and gave her a long kiss. Piper pulled away slightly; Leo's hands rose up her sides but she slapped them away and pinned them against the ground by his sides. To Hazel, she whispered, "So Leo likes to be dominated, huh? Let's give him a treat then, shall we?"

Hazel gave her a confused but aroused look. It had only been a minute or two, but under Piper's fingers her nipples were harder than ever, squeezed tightly between Piper's nails, and Leo's tongue was so talented it was frightening. Part of her worried that she could grow to love Leo's tongue as much as she did Jason's cock. After a brief pause, Piper said, "Here, I'll show you, just shift your hips like – that, yeah – and then…" Hazel understood as her trimmed pussy was now more aggressively on Leo's tongue, not giving much of a choice, while his nose was now trapped between her cheeks, rendering him unable to breathe. "Good, yeah. Shift off a little when he needs to breathe, we don't want him passing out on us, but other than that stay there."

Piper, meanwhile, began riding her hips more roughly against Leo. After about a minute, Hazel shifted off Leo's face as he bucked wildly for breath, his hands held down by Piper and both girls pressing down on his chest as well. He gasped a deep breath, and then groaned out, "Oh fuck, I'm coming!" Piper suddenly stopped moving, and roughly held down his hips to prevent him from bucking inside her. A few streams of semen shot inside her, as Leo's groans were cut off by Hazel's ass smothering him once again. Piper waited a few more seconds and then pulled back up Leo's shaft, only to continue riding him, focussing her motions on the tip of his cock and making him writhe underneath her, whether from the beautiful torment against his sensitive head or his need to breathe, neither Piper nor Hazel knew, nor did they care.

Jason sat up as Annabeth straddled him, wanting better access to her perky tits, and inadvertently trapping his cock between her pussy and his stomach. Annabeth knew that she couldn't compare to Piper – her tits weren't as big or as perky, her ass wasn't as round, she wasn't as pretty, overall her body wasn't quite as curvy – but she was experienced enough to know just how to drive a guy like Jason crazy. She smiled at his groan and pivoted, resulting in her back against his chest. Her firm ass pushed against his flaccid dick, which was just beginning to reignite. Like an exotic dancer, she rubbed her body against him, shaking her ass against his stiffening manhood.

She let out a surprised shriek as his hand spanked her ass hard enough to leave a light pink imprint. He followed suit with the other hand on the other cheek, and was soon spanking both cheeks in tandem, causing them to jiggle wondrously against his groin. Once she could feel his fully erect prick in between her asscheeks, she changed positions so that she was facing him. Her sopping pussy dripped onto the base of his cock, the head of which was resting against her stomach. Predictably, Jason dove between her breasts immediately, sucking and licking at her warm flesh.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned as his dick brushed against her sensitive folds. She gave his cock a few exploratory yanks, and rubbed his well-developed abs. He groaned at the contact. She shifted against his cock, putting it through an exquisite torture and causing pre-come to leak from the tip. Soon, she noticed that each of her slight gyrations were now accompanied by genuine winces of pain mixed with desire. The look of relief that washed over his face was well worth the teasing as she placed both hands on his abs to brace herself. She slowly lifted herself off his thighs by several inches and positioned herself over him. Inch by inch she lowered herself as his thick manhood parted her tender lips until they were joined by the hips. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply as she readjusted to his vast size; she had never had a cock this thick before. Without waiting any longer, Annabeth began to roll her hips against his. They moved in tandem, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. Every jerk of her hips sent pleasure shooting through Jason's cock, while each of his thrusts went deeper and deeper into Annabeth's pleasure points. He at first held onto her hips to keep her firmly on top of him, but as his lust swept over him he found his hands brushing over the swell of her bosom and cupping her tits.

As Calypso straddled Percy's hips, she really wasn't sure how this was going to go. From what little she had seen, Percy seemed to take a more dominant role, although not as violently as she tended to. Regardless, she got the feeling that he wouldn't take well to her suddenly squeezing his nuts until they popped, but she had never been on top before without having complete control. It was an entirely new experience for her and, she must admit, quite exciting to embark on such a new, fresh positioning. Percy looked up at her hungrily as she rubbed a forefinger along his cock, tracing his veins and length as she considered how to go about this. Finally, she decided to just go with it, and play to her strengths where she could. She brought their hands together and moved his behind his head, intertwining his hands. She moved forward, lifting her waist so that his manhood was directly underneath her womanhood. Her cunt juices leaked onto his cock. Percy put both hands on her hips, but she slapped them away. With a reach behind her ass and a warning squeeze of his balls, she slowly sank onto his dick with a long moan.

Calypso's lower lips wrapped tightly around his pole. She bit her lip as he pushed further into her depths, until he was entirely sheathed within her. "Styx, baby, you're so big!" she moaned. She leaned backwards, her hard nipples jutting into the air. Percy longed to reach out and grab her big, luscious melons, to knead the delicious flesh. Calypso's eyes were clouded with lust as she began to rotate her hips around his dick. She moved back and forth, picking up speed. Her silky walls caressed his cock as he speared into her. Calypso's breath hitched as her snatch convulsed. Her pleasurable walls practically crushed Percy's cock between them as they tightened.

Calypso fell forward, still riding Percy vigorously. She pulled her hair away from her face and locked her lips with his, her tongue intruding his mouth. Percy's hands moved to her shapely ass, and this time she didn't stop him as he pushed both of their hips up off the ground. He used the bit of leverage he could get to thrust into her, pounding away at her. He squeezed her ass, spanking it and making it jiggle. Percy's lips massaged Calypso's. Percy thrust into Calypso with long, deep strokes. The demi-Titan was overwhelmed with pleasure as his dick hit parts of her twat that she had never imagined possible before Percy. Her pussy flexed around him, allowing him to go deeper into her, and trying to milk his potent seed.

Percy's dick throbbed as he penetrated deeper and deeper into Calypso. At one point, he could have sworn his cockhead had brushed against her womb, he was so far into her. But he stubbornly avoided climax, desiring to outlast her. She ran her hands all over his muscled chest as her body was wracked with pleasure. Her lips left Percy's as her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Percy kissed her neck and shoulder, suckling and nipping at the flesh hard enough to mark her. Only now that she had come did he allow himself to, his balls uncontrollably bursting with long, sticky ropes of come, a powerful orgasm that made the perfect woman atop him squeeze her round tits, aroused by the amount he came and how aroused he must have been, all because of her. To see that Percy could go from Piper to her and still be this aroused and come in only a few minutes was certainly a confidence boost for Calypso.

Annabeth soon arched her back as Jason's cock hit a particularly sweet spot. She bit her lip to hold back a scream, and she leaned all the way backwards until she could lean on her hands, her tits being thrust out to the world as he now dictated the pace. He showed no signs of slowing down to give her a breather, and instead sped up, thrusting up and into her at a breakneck velocity. She couldn't quite restrain the "Oh gods Jason!" nor the torrent of Greek curses as her orgasm washed over her. The Roman made no move to cease or even slow in his ministrations as he now jackhammered into her. Already, Annabeth could feel another climax rising within her.

"Annabeth, I'm gonna come."

"Mmm, inside me!" she said, half-delirious with ecstasy.

"You first," he said, grabbing her breasts. He mushed them together and licked between them, as his pace inside her nearly doubled. She screamed her passion out for the world to hear. Her internal muscles clenched, squeezing his manhood with a vice-like grip. Unexpectedly, her pussy gushed out a clear liquid, coating Jason's cock and groin. The pressure of her pussy around him nearly doubled as she wrapped her legs around his back. He swore in Roman as his dick erupted, pulsing within her for several long seconds as he continued to pound her insides. Once he felt that he was finished shooting jet after jet of his load, he pulled out of her. A stream of his thick seed trailed down Annabeth's thigh, and she quickly darted out a finger to catch it and suck the finger sensuously.

Hazel gave Leo a breath of air every couple of minutes or so, whenever he no longer seemed capable of licking her. Piper continued to squeeze his balls while riding him hard, and had soon ruined a second orgasm inside herself. Finally, when she felt Leo getting to a third, she separated her lips from Hazel's and whispered her some more instructions. Hazel's eyes widened, and she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me," Piper replied. And Hazel did, finally giving Leo enough time to breath as she stood up. She kneeled next to Leo's head and opened his mouth, sticking three fingers inside and making him suck on them. Then she walked behind Piper, and kneeled between Leo's legs. Now that she had a good view, she winced at the sight of Leo's testicles, red and with some scratches from Piper's nails. She took her wet fingers and rubbed them between Leo's thighs before dipping them slightly under and pushing them in. Leo yelped in surprise as three fingers flooded into his rectum and began thrusting immediately, pushing deep into his sphincter. Her long fingers deftly manipulates inside him and began massaging his prostate gently, while Piper squeezed his balls even tighter than before and gave a cruel twist.

"Ahh, FUCK!" Leo yelled as he erupted inside Piper. The manipulation of his prostate had made this the most intense orgasm of his night, maybe of his life, making Leo wonder if he should take Calypso up on her offer of pegging him. He shot several long, thick streams into Piper, while her hand and Hazel's fingers made sure to milk him for all he was worth.

Leo's cock was now entirely flaccid, and his balls had shrunk from their previous swollen state, though they were still red. Calypso approached him once again, but Leo said, "No, no more. I've got nothing left, please, I'm sorry but I'm done."

"That's okay, there's no need to apologize," she said. She lightly played with his balls. "That being said, I'm buying a strap-on as soon as we get home." Leo nodded submissively but couldn't hide his small, excited smile.

"I'm done, too," Hazel spoke up as Leo put his boxers back on and found a comfortable patch of grass. She put her pink and white panties back on but opted to remain topless, her nipples feeling so sensitive that they would hurt with a bra. She gave Jason a long, significant look before going over to Frank and lay next to him, curling against his side. Now Jason and Percy were the only males remaining, along with Annabeth, Calypso, and Piper.

Some rearrangements within the pairs were once again necessary, with Piper having gone from two partners to none. A solution was quickly found, as she joined Annabeth with Jason and Calypso remained with Percy. With that dealt with, Calypso and Annabeth both got on their hands and knees and went into the doggy style position. Piper lay on her back, her legs wide open as Annabeth put her face between her legs.

Jason got behind Annabeth and buried his face between her legs. He kissed all over her round ass, down the back of her thighs and then back up to her wetness. He licked along her slit and then pulled away. He grabbed his hard cock and guided it into her glistening lips, teasing her slit a few times. He pushed forth an inch, his thick mushroom-like head plunging into her tight sheath, and then stopped. Annabeth let out a mewling whine, but Jason wasn't satisfied just yet. He wanted to torture Annabeth the way she had tortured him. He reached around her, rubbing the top of her slit with his thumb while he gave her short, brief thrusts, fucking her with just his head and the smallest bit of his shaft. Wetness dripped from her lips down his shaft, coating his hardness with her juices.

"Oh gods, Jason," she moaned against Piper's crotch.

He leaned forward, pressing his chest against her slender back, so he could whisper in her ear, "I want to hear you say it."

"Please," she whimpered, "Please, I need your cock inside me, I'll be your little whore, just please, fuck me!"

Satisfied, Jason thrusted forth with his entire girthy meat, penetrating into her depths. The blonde underneath him cried out in ecstasy as the son of Jupiter sheathed his cock in her. After a few seconds of blissful peace, he started moving inside her. He brought his hands back around to grip her hips, his fingers digging into the flesh of her pert bottom, as he brought his hips back and forth, slapping their flesh together noisily.

Meanwhile, now that Annabeth was able to focus on something other than the thick head brushing against her lower lips, she was able to get to work with Piper. She brushed the patch of dark hair to the sides and tucked her tongue between Piper's folds, making the Native American girl buck against her. She could faintly taste the now familiar flavour of Leo's come on her pussy. With the steady, powerful thrusts into her from behind, it was difficult for her to focus on Piper's needs, but she nevertheless felt Piper's fluids building on her tongue, the Cherokee girl beginning to buck and squirm and quiver underneath her. Piper ran a hand through her blonde curls, her fingers massaging Annabeth's scalp and pushing her face into her hips.

While Annabeth was being fucked into Piper's pussy, Percy had positioned himself behind the caramel-haired Calypso. Calypso had a nice round ass, not as perfect as Annabeth's or Piper's but nevertheless fantastic. Percy gripped his rod, giving himself a few strokes the get him fully erect, and slipped his cock between the big, meaty cheeks of flesh. He thrusted forward slowly several times, sliding between the doughy buttocks, his still heavy balls resting against Calypso's cheeks. He removed his dick from its pleasant prison and slapped it against her buttocks, sending a couple drops of pre-come flying onto her ass and lower back. Then he moved his cock back down to her asscheeks and then lower still, until his eager cockhead was pressing against her lower lips. "You ready for it?" he asked. Judging by the wetness that was beginning to cover his crown, she was very ready.

Calypso squirmed underneath him. She shifted her hips back, teasing his dick by rubbing her ass against him. "I'm ready," she said, "and don't hold back." She very much liked to be in control, but doggy style was the one position that was almost impossible for her to control. She hoped Percy would fuck her quick and bust inside her soon, and expecting that allowing him to set the pace would result in a couple of minutes of frantic fucking and an early load. Percy couldn't wait to prove her wrong.

He didn't wait any longer, and rammed forward with his hips, filling her cunt with his shaft all in one quick thrust. She cried out underneath him, feeling his cockhead prod into depths that she had never felt before and at angles that she had never experienced before. She thought for a moment that he might wait a moment to let her get used to the new position, but he held true to his promise not to hold back, and immediately pulled halfway out before shoving himself back in, even harder than before and making his nuts slap against her flesh with a loud, satisfying sound. Percy's hands gripped her hips as he began truly fucking her, half of his shaft staying within her at all times as he fucked her hard and fast, letting out all the aggression he felt as he heard his girlfriend coming for the nth time that night for another man. He wasn't the type to get jealous easily, but hearing her cries of ecstasy as she was being pleasures by Leo and Jason… Calypso's pained exclamation made him realize he was being a bit too rough. He let go of her ass for a moment, where his fingers had dug into her flesh.

Jason's hands reached around Annabeth's front to fondle her perky boobs and twist the erect nipples. Her inner walls happily embraced his shaft and squeezed him as he tried to pull out. She continued eating out the tasty cunt before her, but found herself increasingly distracted by the slow, torturous thrusts inside her. Jason wanted her to beg for his dick, he wanted her to worship his cock, and he was going to get what he wanted.

"Oh, Jason," Annabeth groaned against Piper's thighs. "Fuck me harder, please. Punish me, make me worship your cock, make me your little whore, just please please fuck me!" Jason smiled to himself, content with that, and without any warning pounded away at Annabeth, spanking her roughly and reaching around her to pinch her clit. Within seconds, Annabeth's pussy practically exploded around his cock, gushing forth in the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt, but Jason kept thrusting into her. He fucked her so hard that Piper's big round breasts began bouncing from the force of him fucking Annabeth into her.

Annabeth could do little more than cry out in pleasure as her pussy was in a constant state of spasming from throes of ecstasy until she felt her legs starting to go numb. Piper squirted all over her face, and she tried to lick up her fluids, but the force of Jason plowing her from behind made it impossible to focus on anything other than the huge, thick, monstrous phallus inside her. The intense pleasure of Annabeth's pussy wrapping around his tool, squeezing him and milking him like it was her job, combined with the incredibly erotic sight of Piper's big tits bouncing around, sweat dripping from the valley of her bosom, and it soon became too much for Jason. He pressed a single finger into Annabeth's rosebud and pressed inside her anus, sending the blonde over the edge one more time. Her ass clenched around his digit and her pussy clamped down around his cock, finally proving too much for him to handle as he spilled his seed inside her, shooting his load into the depths of her pussy. He pulled his cock out until just his head remained, and then shoved forward with one last thrust, burying himself balls deep in her tightness as he gradually softened inside her. When he pulled out, Piper moved over and licked the come out of Annabeth's pussy.

Percy returned his hands to manhandling Calypso's rear, no longer grabbing her fleshy cheeks but instead smacking that round ass with the palm of his hands, upward palm strikes that made Calypso's ass bounce around and jiggle. Drool leaked out of her mouth as Percy drove her over the edge of an intense climax. She buried her face against the grass, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure, but Percy was having none of that. He gave her one last rough spank, her cheeks reddening from the impact, and then trailed his right hand up her spine. When he reached the nape of her neck he pulled her hair together and pulled harshly, forcing her to lift her head to relieve the pain at her scalp. Her cries of ecstasy were now loud and clear, accompanied by the sounds of his balls slapping against her clit, but Percy didn't let her go, pulling her head still higher until her body curved up. He pounded down into her faster than before, reaching around with his left hand to roughly pinch her nipples, and then moving it down her front to do the same to her clit.

Calypso's juices sprayed onto the grass as Percy moved his hand back to her behind. His right hand didn't loosen up on her hair, and instead pulled her higher up. He let go of her for a moment, using both arms to pull her legs around his and bracing them both behind his knees. Then he grabbed her hair and pulled her up again, yet higher than before, until her hands were off the ground. She was no longer touching the ground at all, defying gravity and being held up only by the hair. Percy somehow managed to avoid slowing down, and continued to plough into her at a frantic pace for a minute before he let her back down, only to immediately move his right hand down her back and thrust two fingers into her anal canal. Calypso arched her back as the sudden intrusion caused her to come again, the sensation of humiliation, of being dominated by this big cock, only making her more excited.

Percy felt the jizz building up in his balls. "I'm gonna come," he warned. "You want me to come inside you?"

"Yes," Calypso breathed, "Please come inside my slutty pussy." She was barely heard, as her vocal cords were exhausted from the screaming his cock had caused.

But Percy didn't care. "That's a shame," he said, "because you don't deserve my come inside you." He pounded away for a few more seconds, driving her back to another orgasm, and then pulled out and turned her around. "On your knees," he ordered. She obeyed, and he shoved his cock into her mouth. After a few thrusts, she was gagging and drooling on his dick. He pulled out a moment before he burst, thick streams of come exploding all over her beautiful face and spilling onto her tits. He shoved himself back into his throat, shooting a couple more ropes into her mouth and then giving a few more rough thrusts into her throat.

Finally he pulled away, leaving Calypso covered in his come. He turned back to the other three. "So now what?"

Calypso panted, her heart racing, barely feeling capable of breathing. "I'm done," she finally admitted. "I can't take anymore." She gave Percy a gentle squeeze of his balls and then limped away, not bothering to put her clothes on as she collapsed next to Leo. She slapped his balls lightly before she passed out.

And then there were four.

Annabeth and Piper both found themselves feeling a little guilty about having disregarded their boyfriends. Now that they were the only couples left, they agreed to spend some time with their boyfriends again. Annabeth gave Percy a teasing shove, and he gladly fell back onto the grass. She straddled his face, and leaned over his body to take his familiar, rigid cock into her mouth. His tongue intruded her pussy with the confidence of a man who had made her come many times before. He flicked around in it, relishing the familiar taste, before searching for her clit in earnest. He judged his progress based on her moans around his cock; it seemed he hadn't lost his talent. He massaged her firm asscheeks as he continued to lick her out.

He found her clit quickly enough and latched onto it, flicking away at it before sucking on it hard. Her mouth regrettably left his cock as she screamed to the heavens. Her silky thighs clenched around his head as she practically exploded onto his face, squirting her juices into his mouth. "Oh my gods, Percy," she said as her orgasm finally began to ebb.

However, Percy felt the need to prove something to Annabeth, and employed all his talent and experience with Annabeth as he continued licking her. He gave her wet slit a few more direct licks before prodding his tongue back inside her. His tongue was on a mission, Annabeth couldn't help but thinking, a mission to cause her as much pleasure as a dick would. Already, another climax was approaching, and soon swept over her, causing her thighs to clench and tighten around Percy's head, an instant before those same thighs glistened with another layer of her fluids.

Once Annabeth came back down from her high, she was finally given a brief reprieve by Percy, who kissed around her pussy allowing her to soak in her release. She took his spongy, bulbous head back into her mouth and gave his entire shaft a few long strokes with her hand tightly gripped around him, before ducking her head down onto his member all at once, burying his sword into her mouth until her nose rested against his stomach and his balls touched her chin. She swirled her tongue against the underside of his pole, and couldn't help the grin as he moaned against her groin, his member stiffening and beginning to pulse as he tried desperately to contain himself, letting her know that she still had this effect on him, even after he had received head from Piper and fucked Calypso.

Jason gladly yielded to Piper's own push, and she straddled her face, echoing Annabeth's actions mere feet away, lying on top of him to gain access to his thick shaft. Her mouth watered as she gave light kisses around the base of his shaft. Piper licked up his manhood, up to his tip, over his tip and down his underside, his cock resting under her chin as she made her way down to the other side of his base. Once at her destination, Piper gave his balls a little attention as well, taking both into her mouth at the same time and tugging on them. His balls were heavy in her mouth, full of his divine spunk, and she lathered them in her saliva before finally returning to his prick. She licked her way back up the underside of his member, her tongue tickling his veiny shaft, and by the time she had reached his tip again he had begun to leak with pre-come. This time, Piper swirled her tongue over his sensitive head, licking up the beads of pre-ejaculate, before taking his head into her mouth and giving him a firm suck. She massaged his cock with her mouth as she made her way down his thick pole. It was more difficult to fit him inside her mouth than Percy had been, but once inside he was an easier fit, not quite as long as Percy was.

Piper was so used to Jason's cock that it didn't take her long to get his entire member in her mouth, his tip prodding into her throat. The daughter of Aphrodite thereafter began moving her mouth up and down, gliding and bobbing along his stiff pole. He responded by kissing her thighs before converging upon her delicate flower. He licked along her folds before jutting his tongue out and getting a good taste. Piper folded her long legs behind his head, keeping him between her legs. He ran his hands over her thighs and rear, lifting her ass to get a better angle inside her. He licked her walls, encouraged by her sounds of approval.

And then he jammed his tongue all the way inside her. He lifted her ass, pulling her cheeks down to his face. He pressed his face against her in a sudden assault. Piper lost control of her body, her hips spasmed involuntarily. Jason's face was drenched as she cried out in pleasure. Jason withdrew his tongue and sucked at her, and then sucked a little higher, and then there was an explosion behind Piper's eyes, her mind melting as her senses went into overdrive.

Percy kissed, licked, and sucked at Annabeth's pink pussy. He spread her asscheeks with both hands, pushing her down his body a little to give him access to her dark hole. He licked between her perfect cheeks and tongued her asshole, making Annabeth squeal in pleasure as she came on his face. The son of Poseidon didn't slow down, ramming three fingers into her tight pussy while he ate out her ass. Annabeth's thighs quivered, her entire body shook against Percy's body, as his mouth drive her from one orgasm to the next, his tongue flitting in and out of her buttocks while he pumped three fingers inside her and rubbed the top of her slit with his thumb. "Oh my gods, Percy," she said as her orgasm finally began to ebb. Without waiting for a response, she went down on his cock once again with a renewed fervour. Within a couple of minutes he could feel his own climax approaching.

"Fuck, Annabeth, I'm gonna blow," he warned. With a loud slurp she allowed most of his dick to leave her mouth except for his purpling head. Using her own spit as lubricant, she jacked him off fiercely and sucked on the head, stroking him as fast as she could with both hands, before moving one hand down to fondle his heavy balls while the other hand flew up and down his cock, made wet with her saliva. Percy groaned as he felt himself losing control. He buried his head into the soft skin of her ass as his balls tightened, his cock convulsed, and he shot a healthy load into the back of Annabeth's throat. She tried to swallow every last drop of his seed, a futile effort as some inevitably dripped onto her chest, and continued stroking and sucking him, milking him with tight strokes for every last drop, knowing that no matter how hard she tried to milk him he'd be hard again within seconds. Annabeth let go of his cock with a wet pop! emphasized as she smacked her lips together.

"Gods, I forgot how great your come tastes!" she exclaimed as she deepthroated him again, making his hips jolt as his tip was still sensitive from coming. She continued to suck as he bucked his hips against her face, one hand pressing down on his stomach and the other hand squeezing his balls tightly.

"Ah, fuck," he groaned as he released another shot of spunk into her mouth. "Annabeth, fuck, that's too much." Annabeth suckled his head for a moment more before letting him go, and giving him a devilish grin.

Meanwhile, Jason had switched out his tongue for three fingers, and traced his tongue between her legs to her ass. Piper let his now wet cock slip out of her mouth and moved up on him, giving him better access to her pert rear. Meanwhile, she wrapped her round breasts around his cock and massaged his dick with her warm tits. Jason inserted three fingers into her wet folds and began licking out her ass. He first traced around the puckered hole and up her crack with his tongue, before teasing his tongue into her ass. He spanked her ass, making her jiggle against his face as he buried his face between her cheeks. Piper rubbed his balls as they slapped against the underside of her tits and sucked on his head. Jason started to eagerly lick out her dark hole, surprising himself with how much he loved her taste.

"Ooh, yeah, eat my ass baby," Piper groaned, licking his pre-come off the tip of his cock. His long fingers felt so good inside her, and soon she was screaming, "Yes Jason! Right there, fuck yes, yesss!" She came violently around his fingers and tongue. She pulled his dick from between her tits and began jerking him off furiously, her saliva allowing her to reach fast speeds. She could feel his balls swelling up and she pointed his hard cock into her mouth, sucking on just his tip. At almost the exact same moment as Percy, Jason groaned and buried his face between her asscheeks as he came, spraying his thick load into her mouth.

Jason's load lacked the strength of his normal shots – or was Piper unconsciously comparing him to Percy's unnaturally powerful bursts? But no, she thought as she swallowed his semen in its entirety, though his come had retained its thick consistency, there was not nearly as much as he usually spurted out, and it seemed to have less of that electrical quality that always made her shiver when he flooded her mouth. She looked over to Annabeth, where Percy's spunk had flooded her mouth and leaked onto her tits, and began to realize that it was no longer a matter of if Percy would win, but when. Even though Piper had already all but decided to leave Jason and pursue a more permanent relationship with Percy, she still wanted Jason to make it as long as possible. With that in mind, she gave Jason's prick one last kiss and then sauntered over to Annabeth.

Piper sat on the bed, and Annabeth straddled her and kissed her passionately. They could taste the other's boyfriend on their tongues as they swirled into each other's mouths. After only a moment, Piper responded eagerly to the kiss. The blonde's hands roamed all over Piper's body, eventually settling on her big, perky breasts. Annabeth's hands massaged her tits, squeezing one at a time in a rhythm, and then at the same time. She brought Piper's boobs together and squished them against one another. Her mouth abandoned Piper's and made a heated path down her neck, biting her collarbone lightly and eking a sensuous moan from Piper's lips as she leaned back, arching her back and thrusting her bosom forward. Annabeth licked and kissed her way to Piper's chest, and did the same upon arriving at her destination. She kept her tits squeezed together and pressed her face between them, encompassing her face between the daughter of Aphrodite's stunning rack. When she pulled back out, it was to press Piper's tits even closer together, until both erect nipples were touching, and then sucked them both at the same time. Piper once again threw her head back, another sultry groan of pleasure escaping her.

Piper had not been motionless throughout, however. Much like Annabeth, her hands ran over the blonde's body, caressing her firm breasts and tight midriff, before finally grabbing handfuls of her round ass. She spanked Annabeth's buttocks, making them jiggle and bounce in tune with her smacks. At the same time, she lifted her right leg over Annabeth's left, aligning their slits. They rubbed each other's pussies together, giving out the occasional moan, their pitches rising and escalating as their clits occasionally brushed against each other. The brunette maintained a steady handling of the daughter of Athena's ass as Annabeth's hips started to buck against her more frantically. Piper spread apart the two delectable cheeks, and tenderly fit a finger between them. She rubbed the tip of her finger over the puckered hole, before fitting the first joint inside. Annabeth grunted into her cleavage, her eyes rolling back as the rest of Piper's finger followed in penetrating her dark hole. This was around the same time as Annabeth captured both of her nipples in her mouth at once, and just as Annabeth gave her a particularly strong tug of her nipples, Piper thrusted an entire second finger inside her, and their clits brushed together once again.

Percy and Jason both jerked off as they watched their girlfriends come together. Piper and Annabeth saw fireworks behind their eyelids as their lower lips squirted, their juices pooling and mixing together. After a long minute of the two girls breathing heavily, Annabeth pushed Piper so she lay flat on her back, and climbed fully on top of her, rotating around so that both their faces were aligned with the other's crotch. Before they could get down to business, they were reminded of their boyfriends' existence as they stepped forward on either side, both by their girlfriend's willing mouths, while Annabeth still lay atop Piper in the sixty-nine position.

Percy pressed his shaft against Annabeth's eager, luscious lips. She kissed his tip, and massaged his head with her lips as she gradually took his cock past her lips and into her mouth. Soon Percy's entire head was in her mouth, and before long he was pressing the rest of his cock into her mouth, and pushing down into her throat. Annabeth swirled her tongue around his manhood, stroking the part of his shaft not inside her, until there was none less. With one hand, Annabeth massaged the heavy orbs that hung under his shaft. With her other hand, she reached between Piper's legs, cupping the wet mound. She teased Piper's slit with her long fingers before inserting her index and middle fingers. Piper, still so very sensitive from her recent orgasm, squirmed underneath her involuntarily as her body could not buck under Annabeth's weight and the pressure of Percy and Jason holding them both. Annabeth opened her mouth wide for Percy, and he picked up speed very soon. He thrusted in and out of her mouth, her saliva coating and hanging onto his manhood every time it left her, and his balls slapping against her chin when he pushed back into her throat, even as her fingers continued to massage the testicles.

On the other side, Piper's mouth hung wide open as Jason's thick rod fit into her upside down mouth. She moaned around Jason's cock when she felt Annabeth's fingers inside her, and Percy's powerful hands holding down her thighs. The memory of what Percy had done to her and made her feel earlier made the dampness between her legs increase as she felt his stiff prick so close to her puffy lips. From her upside down position, there wasn't much she could do as Jason's penis explored her mouth. Her lips closed around his shaft and sucked him as he pounded down into her throat. In response to Annabeth's talented fingers working away at her, she returned the favour with her own middle and forefinger, expertly manipulating Annabeth's cunt. Much like Annabeth, her other hand cradled Jason's sack, applying the slightest bit of pressure to them. She could tell instinctively, as she always could, that this would be Jason's final climax of the night, and she was still determined to make this one of the most powerful orgasms of his life. Unaware of his girlfriend's plans, Jason continued to thrust in and out of her throat while he watched Annabeth's round butt bounce around in front of him, giving her the occasional spank.

After a couple of minutes of his girlfriend fervently sucking his manhood, Percy removed himself from Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth recognized his intentions instantly and removed her fingers from Piper's snatch. The Cherokee girl barely had time to give a yearning noise before she found the fingers being replaced by a now familiar phallus. Percy thrusted into her with a single motion, going balls deep inside Piper in the one thrust. Piper was so wet that he could hardly tell the difference from Annabeth's mouth. He reached under his girlfriend to grab onto Piper's hips and begin thrusting. Annabeth pulled his right hand away and sucked on three of his fingers sensuously, looking up at him with those beautiful grey eyes. She got his fingers nice and wet with her saliva, and then guided them between Piper's legs. Under her manipulations, Percy inserted his index and middle fingers into Piper's firm rump. A minute after Percy had switched from mouth to vagina, Jason followed suit. Unable to fully concentrate on Percy and Piper, she simply kissed Percy's abs, worshiping them like the Greek god he was.

Percy worked his two fingers into Piper's tight sphincter. He stretched her anus out, the powerful muscles squeezing his digits as he flexed them inside her and massaged her inner walls. After a couple more minutes of this, he added the third finger, which had since dried up. He quickly rubbed it along Piper's slit to get it wet and slid it into her rectum. The sensation of Annabeth kissing along his happy trail and licking his stomach was causing pre-come to leak from his manhood. Piper was taken along on what felt like waves of pleasure, as each body-wracking orgasm seemed to ebb just as another crashed over her. She marvelled once more at how incredible a lover Percy was, as he was essentially fucking her in the missionary position but with an extra body between them, yet was still able to make her feel pleasure unlike anything she had experienced before, although the anal fingering certainly added to the stimulation. Every now and then, Percy would remove his fingers from Piper's rectum, and Annabeth would lick and suck all over them, savouring the taste of Piper's unnaturally pleasant asshole and getting his fingers wet again so that he could return to fingering her at a quick pace.

Roughly a minute or two after Percy had switched from Annabeth's mouth to Piper's pussy, Jason made the change from Piper's skilled mouth to Annabeth's wetness, fucking her from doggy style. Jason knew it was an unpopular opinion, but he thought this might be his least favourite position, as it was one of the few in which he could not see his partner's breasts. Annabeth moaned audible into Percy's chest as the girthy manhood pressed into her. This may not have been Jason's favourite position, but it was absolutely Annabeth's. As much as she had enjoyed dominating Leo, she could not deny the part of her that loved being demeaned, and nothing was as humiliating as being fucked like an animal by Percy, who would fuck her hard and roughly until she drooled like the animal he wanted her to be. Jason evidently didn't share Percy's dominating streak, but the scenario was so arousing for Annabeth, and she couldn't help imagining being spit-roasted by Jason and Percy, or fucked in both holes at the same time. Just the thought of it was making her wet, and the accompanying feel of his thick prick sliding in and out of her was soon enough to push her over the edge.

Underneath Annabeth and on her back looking up, there wasn't much Piper could do but he ploughed by Percy. Still, she was conscious enough to kiss the milky flesh of Annabeth's thighs and suckle on Jason's balls when they appeared over her head. When Percy upped the ante by entering two and then three fingers in her ass, she did the same to Annabeth. The blonde demigod's asshole was easy to penetrate, and Piper realized Percy must have fucked her ass in the past. Unlike Percy, Jason hardly paid her any attention, and as a result, she was still an anal virgin. Given that it was almost a guarantee at this point that Percy would outlast Jason, maybe she would give it up to him as a reward? First she'd have to outlast Annabeth, although she was pretty confident in her ability to do so. Her internal monologue was interrupted as the building pleasure from Percy fucking her and fingering her ass culminated and fireworks to erupt behind her eyes. "Oh my fucking gods!" she cried out, the sensation of a cock in her cunt, three fingers in her asshole, a curvy female body pressed tightly against her, and Jason's balls against her face caused her to lose control of her charmspeak. "I'm gonna come!" she exclaimed.

Piper's senses were so overloaded that all four conscious demigods were affected by her ecstatic cry. On top of her, Annabeth's already hard nipples became like diamonds against Piper's stomach as she came, perhaps the most violent orgasm of her life as she squirted all over Jason's throbbing member. That same throbbing member burst inside of Annabeth's cunt, and despite his balls being nearly empty, it was one of the most powerful climaxes of his life as well, his nuts emptying stream after stream of semen. He pulled out of Annabeth and moved his hose up and down, spraying Piper's face and getting quite a bit in her mouth, and covering Annabeth's asscrack with his sticky load. Piper's powers as a daughter of Aphrodite were causing a primal reaction in them, stimulating their nether regions in ways they had never before experienced.

Piper was obviously not immune to it, but even she felt her pleasure rising from the sound of her own voice moaning out in pleasure. Even the taste of Jason's come dripping down between Annabeth's buttocks and into her mouth seemed to her an ecstasy. At the same time as Jason's manhood unloaded and Piper and Annabeth felt themselves come undone, Percy underwent the same process. His ejaculate flooded out of his cock with incredible force and consistency, nearly making him black out from the pleasure as he shot ropes of come into Piper's sweetness. Just like Jason, he pulled out of Piper after a few shots of his sperm, and shot the rest into Annabeth's wide open mouth. His load was too much for her to swallow, and the creamy substance dripped down her chin and onto her tits and Piper's pussy.

Finally, Percy and Jason lay down on either side of the girls, who still lay in the sixty-nine position with Annabeth on top. Jason sat up, and gave his flaccid manhood a few strokes before giving a disappointed sigh. "That's all I've got," he admitted. He followed the lead of Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso, putting his underwear back on and falling asleep on the side.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Cool. So what do I win?"

"Well… a threesome, for now. Let's say whichever girl lasts longer decides what reward to give you?" Annabeth suggested.

Percy thought that was fair enough. He had Annabeth lie on her back, and after aligning his head with her lower lips, penetrated her without further teasing. Percy palmed Annabeth's form tits as he began thrusting into her, and picked up speed almost immediately to his more normal speed. Piper lay on the bed next to Annabeth and licked his sperm from her chin, and then kissed down her body to where Percy's hands were on her bosom, and licked the remained of his semen off them. She scooped his hot load from her crotch onto her index finger and put it in Annabeth's mouth. The blonde proved just how much of a slut she was as she sucked on her finger without question, and have contented moans as she savoured the taste of Percy's load. Once both girls were clean of the son of Poseidon's powerful spunk, Piper straddled Annabeth's face. The blonde was only too happy to comply, and her long tongue was soon skillfully pressing between Piper's lips. Piper bucked her hips back and forth as Annabeth did her best to teach her that French was not the only language of love.

Percy moved his hands from Annabeth's tits to her hips. He pulled her closer against him and lifted her legs onto his shoulders, kissing her thick thighs and muscular calves until he got to the ankles. From this new angle, he was able to fuck his girlfriend from a higher leveraged position, thrusting down and into her tightness. He kissed her right ankle and then all over the top of her foot, before moving on to the bottom. He pressed her sole flat against his face as he licked the underside of her foot, making her shudder underneath him. Percy had learned early in their relationship that her feet were quite the erogenous zone for her, so she had been the recipient of plenty of foot massages. It certainly didn't hurt that her dainty and delicate feet felt great when they were around his member, repaying him. But for now, he sucked on her soft little toes and then switched to her other foot, repeating the process all over again. Annabeth's body writhed and thrashed underneath him, but she was unable to do anything but lie there prone as he fucked her to a climax, and Piper ground her wetness against her face.

When Percy was finished with Annabeth's pretty feet, he hooked her feet over his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss Piper. His hand reached behind her neck to hold her hand as their lips met above Annabeth's squirming form. Their kiss was soft and sensual, their lips moving together in unison while their tongues intermingled. His hands roamed over her perfect body, cupping her round breasts. Piper shifted her hips forward on Annabeth's face, and the blonde immediately switched her tongue for her fingers as Piper squirted onto her collarbone. She jammed three fingers inside her and thrusted them roughly inside, while her tongue now assaulted the dark hole that hovered over her mouth. Percy moved his hands from Piper's chest for a moment to grab his stiff rod and guide it down between Annabeth's buttocks. His head pushed into her puckered hole, but he didn't wait for her to get used to his size as he began thrusting into her familiar ass.

Annabeth felt orgasm after orgasm wash over her, wracking her body with pleasure as she screamed and moaned into Piper's silky thighs. She tried to assert herself, tried to sit up and gain some control of the situation, but Piper pushed down on her and Percy flicked her clit with a finger just as he bottomed out inside her bottom, and just like that she came again, squirting onto him. "Oh my gods," she murmured faintly into Piper's ass. "That's… that's too much, that's too good, oh gods!" Her entire body quivered and shook with tremors as another climax flooded her senses, and she went slack underneath Percy and Piper.

Percy pulled out of her, pre-come overflowing from his dick. He lifted Annabeth in his arms and carried her off to the side, putting her panties and shirt back on her. He gave her a soft kiss, savouring the taste of Piper's juices on her lips, and then walked back to Piper, his dick throbbing as he walked. "I guess it's just us two," he said.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "I guess so." They exchanged another long kiss as her hand moved down his body to cup his groin, causing him to groan as more pre-come leaked out of his twitching member. "Can't say I'm surprised." Another long kiss as she fondled and squeezed his balls, and he reached around her to grip onto her ass. He lifted her up, and her long legs wrapped around his hips as they maintained their kiss, and trapping his cock between their stomachs.

"So what's my reward?" he asked.

She nibbled at his lower lip, admiring his strength as he held her easily. "Don't I get a reward too?" she teased.

"What reward do you want?" he asked. She kissed him again, another lingering kiss as her hard nipples pressed into his chest.

"I really want you to fuck me in the ass." Another kiss, softer. "I want you to take my anal virginity and come inside me."

Percy smiled against her lips. "If I must."

He lowered her to the ground, and she turned and got on her hands and knees. Percy kneeled behind Piper and grabbed her fleshy cheeks, kneading them in his hands. He felt overwhelmed by need and desire to penetrate her perfect ass, but he could feel pre-come leaking from his tip and wanted to last more than a few seconds inside her, so he instead kissed and licked her buttocks, worshipping her bounteous curves with his mouth. Piper moaned as she leaned forward, pushing her rear up and into his face, and gave her ass a little shake. The flesh of her incredible rear bounced back against his face, and for a moment he sat there, letting her abuse him with her big ass, before he retook control. He grabbed a fistful of booty in each hand and pulled her cheeks apart, giving his tongue access to her sweet rectum. He buried his face between her asscheeks as his tongue prodded and pressed into her asshole. He reached under her to rub a finger against her pussy lips, and then brought his wet fingers back around to tease her anus. After a few more minutes of teasing and fingering her rear, Percy pulled away from her and got back to his knees. Piper, who had been lying flat against the ground, got back to her knees as well, and rubbed her ass back against his inflamed crotch.

Percy groaned as he grabbed his manhood and guided it towards her right sphincter. He delved a little lower to access underneath her ass, giving a few thrusts into her pussy before pulling out, his manhood wet with her juices. Then he brought his member back up between her buttocks and eased inside, her anal muscles working around and squeezing him as he fit his cockhead in. Piper's breath hitched as he popped her anal cherry and slowly pushed forward, her juices clinging to his shaft and enabling him to glide in with relative ease, relative of course, because her ass was by far the tightest orifice he had ever penetrated. Even if he wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed as hard as he could, his fist wouldn't be as tightly wrapped as her asshole was. Yet somehow, her ass didn't feel painful for either of them, it actually felt incredibly good, squeezing him for all he was worth but with a gentle quality to it. Finally, Percy's head was deep inside her anus, pressing further into her bowels than Piper had known was possible, as his balls came to rest happily against her buttocks and his manhood comfortably filled her ass.

"Oh my gods, Percy," the daughter of Aphrodite moaned. "That cock in my ass feels so great, please, I need it, I need more!" Percy was happy to oblige, thrusting in and out of her rear with short, measured strokes at first. That evidently wasn't enough for Piper, as she started to bounce her ass back along his thick pole. Percy leaned back, and took a solid few minutes to just watch her work, as her big, juicy butt moved along his shaft, rippling with every movement, just like he had hoped it would. He gave her an occasional spank of encouragement, watching as it bounced and his fingers gradually imprinted themselves in white on her tan-coloured, Navajo buttocks. Piper gave soft sounds of pleasure as she rode back on his dick, her instincts taking over in this unfamiliar experience. After a while of watching and letting Piper slide back and forth on his dick, Percy grabbed her hips more tightly and started to control the speed of his thrusts once again, and was soon fucking her ass faster and harder than he had been before. "Oh fuck yes," Piper groaned, "Fuck that ass, make it yours!"

Percy leaned further forward, forcing Piper to lie flat on her front in a prone position while he boned her from above. With each hand braced against the ground, he pounded down into her for a couple more minutes before pulling her back up to her knees. He grabbed onto her long dark hair and pulled her up, making her body curve as he now fucked her ass as hard and fast as he could, thrusting with all his effort. Piper was moaning and crying out in ecstasy what felt like every other minute as he brought her pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. He kissed the soft skin at the back of her shoulder, nipping at the tender flesh. He pulled out for a moment, nearly unable to contain the bubbling sensation that churned in his balls as her asshole contracted around his shaft, and slapped his tip against her cheeks, causing pre-come to spurt onto her ass. He repeated this a couple of times to watch her ass ripple, and then went back to fucking her ass at full speed. It wasn't long before he was no longer able to control his member, already gushing pre-ejaculate. "Styx, Piper," he warned her, "I'm gonna come!"

He managed to make her come one last time, reaching around her waist to pinch her clit and making her gush all over his hand. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and his balls erupted as streams of semen shot deep into Piper's bowels, an orgasm even more powerful than his Charmspeak-induced climax, filling her asshole with gallons of his load, rope after rope of his hot spunk. He finally pulled out of her, giving the nape of her neck one last kiss, and then lay next to her, exhausted as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

Suffice to say, these four relationships were never the same after this day. By the end of the next day, Percy had broken up with Annabeth and Piper with Jason, leading to a happy and very fulfilling life for Percy and Piper. By the end of the week, Jason was set for a lifetime of worshiping Hazel's huge tits, while Leo's balls became the property of Annabeth Chase. Finally, after over two months, Frank and Calypso officially got together, ready for a lifetime of sex that varied daily from Frank's lovemaking to Calypso's domination. Of course, the four couples still met up from time to time – at least twice a year, the four girls (and sometimes more) lined up in front of Leo and busted his balls, and every now and then the four couples recreated their night in the forest, though the result never seemed to change.

 **A/N:** So I guess this is it. A lot of people have been asking me to continue, but this is the end. For those of you asking what's next… after 53 chapters and 250,000 words of smut, I need a break. I probably won't write anything else, if I do it won't be for a while. But thanks to everyone who stuck along on this journey.


End file.
